Mass Effect 4
by Rabenkopf
Summary: 35 years have passed since the War against the Reaper. 35 years of chaos, reconstruction and hope. 35 years since the journey of Commander Shepard has ended. And now a new journey begins. Accompany the young Asari Kysaek on her journey through a galaxy which is similar to our own, but still as different as night from the day.
1. Prolog

This is a story created in the german Bioware Forum in a special way: the story is actually interactive :-) The Author Pain87 allows us readers to take part in votings how the story should continue in every chapter. Also the protagonist was chosen by majority voting :-)

The german version is of course already ahead compared to the english here, but who can understand german is allowed to take part in the votings, which are found currently in the german Mass Effect-World of Players Forum :-) as well like the german version ;-)

Also a topic worth to be mentioned: The author Pain87 also includes images or music tracks (only from Mass Effect :-) ) into the story, but Fanfiction doesn't allow to insert links ^^; cause of this I am using notes found right into the story, which could interrupt in the flow of reading.

When you know another way to insert the links of the images and music tracks, I am ready to listen. ^^; using these notes is after all more a necessary evil than something I like to do right now :-)

And for the rest: Enjoy reading this story :-)

* * *

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

Automatic Voice Verification: **"Welcome in the Database of the Galactic Immigration Agency of Illium, data will be verified."**

Several data streams are activated and are transferred from A to B, suddenly it begins to flash red.

Automatic Voice Verification: **"Data Transfer incomplete, corrupt data, please confirm your identity."**

Species**: Asari** *Confirmed*

Name: **Kysaek ***Confirmed*

Origin: **Thessia ***Confirmed*

Last Job: **Asari Military Forces ***Confirmed*

Current Job: **PGI – Peeks Galactic Industry ***Confirmed*

Current Residence: **Illium ***Confirmed*

Automatic Voice Verification: **"Data verified, transfer successful and saved, a wonderful day Mrs. Kysaek."**

* * *

Listen to Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack: The Fate of the Galaxy OST Music 1-25 on youtube during this**  
**

* * *

**Published by the** **German Bioware Forum**

**A German Community Production**

**Written by Pain87 Originals**

**and translated by** **Rabenkopf**

**Prolog**

"35 years ago the known galaxy faced it greatest threat, an enemy which had extinguished every life for billions of years and took the future away of many, still unknown, species….

Through the earnings of the still young humanity and especially one male human, the legend Commander Shepard, the Galactic Community was able to defeat the enemy, only known as Reaper, in a long and cruel war….

Even 35 years after the war the signs of it are seen on many planets, but still the reconstruction proceeds and everything seems to be good. But in many parts of the galaxy autonomous colonies had separated themselves from their home or were conquered by Warlords, which used the chaos and still use….

Riots range over every world and the once so harmonic peace between every species is more endangered then ever…."

* * *

and now you can switch the music off

* * *

Gras rustling is heard. Hasty steps. Steps which underline the rustling and panting voices of several people. Like a shadow the first figure wearing a N7 armor is scurrying and then the next. Again and again they run like madman, pursued by fire of unknown rifles and striking grenades behind them.

N7 Human: **"Go, Go!"**

N7 Turian: **"Behind you Commander!"**

N7 Asari: **"Enemy is coming closer!"**

N7 Human: **"Take up a position behind these rocks! Let us sweep them out of the way!"**

A joint **"Yes, Sir!" **is heard and shortly after this some hasty jumps and rolls follow as well like fortifying of a position behind the formation of smaller rocks, rifles at the ready. At the horizon, between the trees, figures appear, judging by the equipment mercenaries or pirates.

N7 Human: **"I hate this scum."**

N7 Turian: **"We will destroy them."**

N7 Asari: **"We are the Elite!"**

Together and serious: **"We are the N7!" **

On these words all three begin to fire and shoot down rather fast the first enemies, which try to hide behind the trees. A typical firefight flares up, accompanied by various verbal attacks, whereby the N7 live up to their reputation. They shoot down one enemy for every bullet, throw their grenades and hunt them out of their cover. More and more smoke superimpose the clearing and the fire stops finally. No sound is heard except the fading echoing of the shooting.

N7 Human: **"It looks like we are successful once again."**

N7 Turian: **"Have you expected something different, Sir?"**

N7 Human: **"Of course not."**

N7 Asari: **"This was nothing against the Elite of the Galaxy."**

A joint **"Hooray!" **is heard full-throatedly, only interrupted by an even louder voice.

N7 Turian Commander, loud speaking: **"Here you are!"**

Hasty the three soldiers turn around to salute eagerly: **"Yes, Sir!"**

N7 Turian Commander, in a rough military voice: **"I see you have defeated the enemy like expected! Not for nothing we are the elite army of the Galactic Community, Shepherds of the Security and Order! Only the Spectres are ranked higher than us, but they are Mavericks, no army like we are!"**

Again a joint **"YES, SIR!"**

Voice: **"Oh come on, are you serious?"**

The Turian Commander turns around on the rocks and puts down his hands on the back.

N7 Commander: **"There is nothing we can't do, nothing which can stop us, nothing which is impossible! **

The Turian lifts his stare, his face is fixed totally. **"And what is with you?! When you come to the N7?! Help the Galaxy and secure it, like once the legendary Commander Shepard!"**

Voice: **"Come on, switch it."**

Another voice: **"Soon."**

The logo of the N7 is whirling around, which is why the Commander and the three soldiers are below the picture now. N7 written in silver and red writing is stamped on the picture.

N7: **"We are the Elite. We are the Guardians. Join us still today! We want you!" **The Commander is pointing at the front.

Voice: **"Switch it!"**

Another voice: **"Well, all right."**

At the words a loud click is heard and the picture of the N7 soldiers vanishes. It changes the whole time in a rapid way and one can recognize only hardly what is happening on the following pictures.

Voice: **"Have we not the rule: No Zapping."**

Another Voice: **"Yes, but we have also the rule, that we rotate who decides the channel and today it is my turn."**

One Asari is sitting on a chair, which spins around with a movement of her, and is leaning back slowly.

Kysaek: **"I would say it is obvious who has the today's privileges."**

In the same gesture a man turns around in his chair to the Asari. It is a human, a little plumper and chubby, and he is raising his lightly haired hands.

Jim: **"I think we need to add a third rule, which decides if zapping is allowed, no matter who has the today's privileges."**

Kysaek: **"666 channels…and there is nothing interesting. That leads inevitably to zapping. Besides this is something, which you humans have introduced to the Galaxy anyway."**

Jim: **"You are talking about real Entertainment? Then you are right."**

Kysaek: **"Zapping is Entertainment?"**

Jim: **"No…I bet this existed in the Galaxy even before us, considering your boring Shows….I mean, seriously…'The Hour with the Salarian', good for the mind, but during it you feel dumper, than being good taught."**

Kysaek: **"Indeed…and these shows from Earth like 'Big Earth'…we watch a dozen idiots, how they live in a house full with cameras for a full year…there are Pyjaks even higher quality."**

Jim is grabbing a cup in which a black liquid is found, probably coffee, and is drinking a big gulp before he is slurping a bit. **"Okay, okay…turn it off; soon the next Security Update must come."**

Kysaek: **"You are right…" **And with one click of the controls the picture the small screen vanishes and Jim turns around to the bigger desk, which is coined with various buttons and switches and over it several smaller screens and one big one. The Asari emulates his deeds then and turn around to the electronic construction.

Kysaek: **"How is the status of our Security-Chief-1?"**

Jim, a little murmuring: **"Mhrrr let's see…where is our good SC…" **he grins lightly **"…if we would miss him…"**

The man activates an Omni-tool over the desk and it seems to go through few cameras, which show different places of the building, in which they are sitting. On the big screen one can see the whole layout of the building, which is roundish and seemingly divided into several rings. The tool is scanning though the areas of the outer Ring until Jim is laughing.

Jim: **"There we have him…he is coming closer to Station 2 with his Security Patrol…10 Credits that he trashes them?"**

Kysaek: **"Come on…that is his ritual, no matter when and which Station…every half hour he trashes somebody. The bet no one wins, because we both would say trashing."**

Jim, lightly resigning: **"Okay, okay…but today it was especially bad or not?"**

Kysaek in approving and serious voice: **"Yes…probably because he was not promoted to the SC-2…"**

The Asari takes also a cup, drinks a gulp of the coffee, while Jim access to the bigger Screen via Omni-tool, where the layout is shown more precisely.

The building appears. It is round and there are seemingly five rings. On the Outer Ring is written down Level 1 and there are moving around 3 white points, which would form a triangular by connecting them, whereby one point is always blinking, and there is also the Station, where the two are sitting. The next ring is without a Station, but here is written down Level 1 as well.

Kysaek: **"Do you believe that he strays to the second Ring of Level 2 once and then will be shot down by the Mechs….for the Level 1 Mechs he has the authorization."**

Jim: **"Ah…I am working for 3 years here…an unfulfilled dream…" **

Again the human drinks a gulp coffee, while still observing the layout. The next area is identical to the Outer Level 1 Ring, but there is written Level 2, as well like the second ring of Level 2 is identical to the second ring of Level 1. All 4 rings are a little wider corridors like it seems and in the middle is a seemingly a bigger room, which is looking like the Core and on it is written down Level 3.

Kysaek: **"Tell me…what is Level 3 actually?"**

Jim, a little annoyed: **"You don't want to start a 'What can be in Level 3?'-Speculation now?"**

Kysaek: **"You are working here for 3 years…Me a little shorter. You need to know, what you are guarding there."**

Jim, smacking, because he had bitten into a piece of bread: **"I kfow onfly one tfing….I get my money evefy monfay. Mofe I don't fant to kfow."**

Kysaek: **"First chewing…then talking…."**

Jim, swallowing his food: **"You have understood me pretty well."**

Kysaek: **"Very well then…." **She lifts her eyes before the Intercom is heard.

Voice: **"Hey, you two…SC-1 has left us right now…like always with the best mood. He is coming to you now."**

Jim: **"Were you nice to him at least?"**

Voice: **"Of course. We have given him many kisses…these he will give you now."**

Kysaek: **"Sounds exciting…" **She looks at the clock. **"Thought we would be lucky today…the second night shift starts in 10 minutes…I go to make a tour and then directly to the locker room. I want to go to the Eternity then and that I want to do without being pissed off."**, she adds murmuring. With a small grin she jumps on her feet.

Jim surprised: **"The Eternity? A date?"**

Kysaek: **"No, but who knows what will happen…besides you know, we Asari are very popular."**

Jim, a bit slow: **"Mhhh oh wellllll, since the Salika appeared…the female Salikans are rivaling the Asari quite pretty…I mean they are humanoid Insects and the guys are butt ugly with their huge eyes and this horn plates…but the women are rather similar to the Asari."**

Kysaek, a little sullen: **"With their smooth, gleaming skin, these black eyes and the Dreadlock hair, this is similar to our hair cartilage…but is not so stiff by light years." **She is buzzing.

Jim: **"You are saying it…but before you go, tomorrow I want to hear the story what has led you to the army in the first place and then to the position here!"**

The Asari nods, which is why Jim adds: **"Good…then hurry up, otherwise the SC gets you at the door, before you get out. We see us tomorrow evening."**

The Asari nods again, checks her Predator Gun at its retainer, as well like the flashlight, which retainer is positioned at her shoulder and then turns around to march through the door, opening it with the control in the middle of it. With a hiss the door opens to all sides, like everyone knows is typical for doors of today. The Asari takes the first steps forward, lifting her head, after the flashlight is jammed tight at its retainer and running right into the Security-Chief-1, who is buzzing more than displeased.

SC-1 Phonor, with an annoyed voice: **"Where to Bluish?"**

The Human gasps once again so one could guess that he is 40 or 50 years old and classify him in this way as the typical old soldier. The face is stamped with scars, furrows and bruises; the glance is stiff and the hair style short with grey hairs. This picture is rounded out only more by the two masked soldiers behind him, both with Assault Rifles at the ready and the Logo of the PGI on their shoulders.

Kysaek, relatively fast standing at attention: **"SC-1! I wanted to make a tour right now, before the first night shift is over!"**

Phonor, slowly speaking: **"For what a tour? We are here for tours…you can place your small blue ass right beside the fatso and with him keep in view the cameras."**

Kysaek, raising her eyebrow a little: **"Excuse me Sir, but also tours are written down in our employment agreements. If you dislike this…you should address the Personal Department…don't you need to….Sir?"** in a little arrogant undertone.

One of the soldiers behind the SC, who is recognized easily as a Turian despite wearing a helmet, retorts: **"Sir, maybe we should let our blue honey here do something useful. She seems to be underemployed…the janitor needs probably help by cleaning."**

Phonor, shortly laughing: **"Yeah indeed, that would be something…but this would be an insult to the good man."**

Kysaek: **"Sir, you have not answered my question….do you let me do my job now or should I use my time further for talking until my shift is over?"**

Growling Phonor responds: **"Out of my sight. Move your ass!"**

The Asari nods only and passes the three, whereby the door behind her closes again. She reaches for her shoulder and activates the flashlight, which shines more light than the weak lights in the dark Level 1 corridors. Kysaek begins her patrol tour, looking around from time to time and like before it was seen on the screens, the whole corridor leads in an endless curve, which the Asari follows and lightens. Everything appears sterile, the corridor more or less empty besides several smaller protrusions for generators, which project out of the walls or some locked Security doors, behind which Mechs are ceasing, visible cause of the doors out of glass. The view repeats itself, while Kysaek walks through the corridor, where only her steps are heard, which are echoing back- like forward and sometimes along with some sounds of stretching of the body and pleasant sighs.

The steps become slower and she comes closer to a door, which is lightened stronger and over which "Locker Room" is written. She opens the door and enters it, walks around a corner of this contorted locker room until Kysaek reaches probably her locker and opens it. After it she drops down slowly on the bench behind her as well like she lowers her head to sit peacefully.

The whole thing needs several minutes to happen and only her breathe is audible. Her body is relaxed and deflated completely, before she pulls herself together to go to her opened locker once again. Bit by bit the Asari begins to undress her work clothes until she is standing there only in her underwear, which is probably also part of the equipment, because it looks like it is convenient and not comfortable. After she has taken it off as well the only thing she is still wearing is a dog tag, which is hanging around her neck. Would there be an observer so he would see easily the lightly trained body, which was probably a result of her military service, although a lightning scar is seen on the belly of the otherwise "flawless" Asari body. Kysaek folds her work clothes carefully and then puts it down in her locker, but there for takes her own clothes out. She dresses first in her underwear or at least in her panties, which are followed by a black cloth pants, which are fixed by a belt.

"**What we could do with each other…"** the voice of the other side of the room is echoed to the Asari, who stands still with the front to her locker. After some moments she takes a hand in front of her chest and turns around to the voice, which appears to belong to the second soldier, who has escorted the SC-1.

Kysaek: **"Has the boss turned you loose?"**

Mac: **"Eventually every one of us has his home time…are you up to do something still today, honey?"**

One moment the Asari keeps silent, looking at the human with lightly constricted eyes, before she raises her voice with a lightly sweet sound: **"Of course…I am up to….ditch you here and to fly the coop."**

Mac with a sardonic grin: **"Why so unapproachable? If you would be only a little bit nicer, I could convince the SC easily to let you join the patrol team…that means more cash…and everything you need to do is to be only a little bit nicer."**

Kysaek, a bit serious: **"I would be pleased to be so nice to you and escort you with a biotic kick out of the locker room…"**

Mac laughs shortly and goes a few steps back. **"Mixed locker rooms, some day you become accustomed to it…as well like I become accustomed to you hot, blue ass."**, the man murmurs, but then turns around and leaves premises, which is why the Asari continues to dress herself. First a white bra follows and then a dark blue strappy top, whereby she brushes her shoulders with the straps. Next follows an odor spray and she takes out a cigarette out of its box, which is found in the side pocket of her jacket. Then she dresses her short and black jacket, which has also a high standing collar. Then Kysaek locks her locker, fishes out a lighter of one of the inside pockets of her jacket, lights her fag and marches out of the premises to the exit at a low pace.

It is dark, the sky jet-black, but one can see clearly the stars below which the Skyline of the capital city of Illium is seen. The door behind Kysaek closes, while she enjoys the view for a while. These gaudy lights and high buildings…almost not to believe that all of this lay in ashes once, although it is still the case with more than the half of the planet. The hands hidden in the pockets the woman starts to move slowly, but lets her eyes wander around the surroundings from time to time again. Thereby she looks at the second facility, which is found directly besides the one she has left right now and has an identical shape like the first one. Finally further behind is found a big factory and the whole area is surrounded by a big wall. While Kysaek is coming closer to the Checkpoint slowly, her eyes stay shortly at the Headquarter of the PGI. Three slim tower buildings, directly beside each other, one smaller, right beside it a slightly bigger one and in the center the main tower is soaring much higher. After reaching the Checkpoint the Asari inhales a strong drag out of her cigarette and blows the smoke in the cold night air, before she puts down all her belongings on the band conveyor to go through a Scanner Frame herself.

"**PGI…I ask myself what they do except of the big factory hall, where they produce part of space ships. It is like in an army base here….this main gate here, with cannons on the roof…but better I don't think about this…Jim is probably right: Shut up, earn your money and then home, party and once again to work."**, she soliloquizes in her mind.

Her train of thoughts is interrupted, when the Scanner signalizes that everything is all right and her valuables are coming out on the other side of the band conveyor. She pockets them one after another and then goes through the exit of the main gate to the direction of the next train station her hands once again hidden in her pockets.

* * *

To the topic N7, because it was asked already twice:

The author is well aware of this situation; it refers to the N7 Special Ops founded during the Reaper War. In this future it became a real army, with the hardest training (equally to the N7 Training Program), consisting of all species, the best of the best and it is only answerable to the Council. In this way it is a difference to the Spectres, who are most often mavericks.

Another note:

When you don't like this kind of dialog system - like in a theater ;-) - don't be afraid: from the next chapter it changes :-)


	2. Finally Party Time!

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

**Chapter I: **Finally Party Time!

Although she is far away from the big Skyline, Kysaek can hear background noise too well. She pulls on her cigarette over and over again, then takes one hand out of her pocket to take the fag out of the mouth, so she can blow the smoke out in the cold night air. The eyes are looking around, while she walks through the coves of buildings, the blinking lights, the movements of the citizens and much traffic, although this is not the Upper Levels, so Illium can be differentiate hardly with Omega. With every step the Asari comes closer to her train, goes the stairs upwards to the Station and then leans against a pillar. She takes her last drag and throws the cigarette on the ground before stepping with her shoe on it. Kysaek closes her eyes for a short while, so she can take her surroundings in better. She hears scraps of conversations, honking cars, sirens of the police in the distant, the whirring of the far away trains, but that don't bother her. Her train of thoughts gets interrupted not before she hears a familiar voice. Her view falls on a huge billboard opposite and afar from her, but she sighs already with shaking her head.

First a black picture appears and only a smooth melody is heard, like it is known from housewife commercials. **"We are always there for you, we bring the progression, we care for your welfare…"**, the gentle voice of a woman speaks and on the black Screen appears a brightening light blue, a circle with white lines is forming itself, followed by whirling letters, which arrange themselves in the circle, accentuated by a yellow lightning. **"PGI – Everything what you need."**, the gentle voice says once again and what follows now, one knows well enough. In shortest gaps several smaller pictures are grossed, which show various products, things for the common use, but also vehicles and space ships. Now in the whole picture an Asari is seen with violet skin and even for her species quite seductive. One can realize now that it was her voice which was heard earlier. **"We care for your issues, I myself use exclusively products of PGI in my house."** she whispers in a sweet undertone before the picture disappears and is replaced by a further woman, a human, what triggers another head shaking of Kysaek until the woman goes in front of a Skycar. **"PGI doesn't represent only good outlook, but also what is beneath and inside it…your safety is our good. For a galaxy wide known model…"**, her name is shown below her: Janna Lakova, **"…only the best is good enough and because I have bought it myself, I can assure you that the Skycar Zero only offers the newest innovation." **

**S**he moves as lascivious as she speaks the words and she swarms over the shown car. **"Fucking Slut! Everyone knows that you are so famous only because the boss of the model company is laying you."**, Kysaek snorts more for herself and once again a new picture is appearing, whirling until it stands still and is showing a Salarian. He is seemingly standing in front of the main building of the three towers which Kysaek knows well enough. The Salarian is dressed in an expensive suit, black and a white shirt beneath it, which fits perfectly to his lightly darkened skin. **"We from PGI step up to the plate to make the best even better. There for nothing is too expensive for us and that I say you, because I, as the Chairman, know it. There for I stake my good name, Skarg Peeks. Our company is growing and growing and soon it will offer the best things for the everyday life, not only the best Skycars and not only safe space ships, because we pour into more and more."**, the Salarian adds while beside him various new pictures are displayed and are showing groceries, houses, plants, Mechs and much more. Then the picture focuses once again on himself solely and again the Logo of PGI is seen, but this time in the background, and now the two voices of the women are speaking with the one of the Salarian, whereby the women are standing each at one side of the Logo and they stretch out their hands in well-known model manner. **"PGI – Everything what you need." **With a melodious jingle the picture dims, the commercial is over.

With the end of the commercial the Asari wants to close her eyes once again, but gets interrupted by the noise of the Magnetic Train, which is why she pushes her body away from the pillar, while the train enters the station. The doors of the now standing train open and a crowd of different species leave it, whereby Kysaek tries to push herself through it. She gets through the door in the last moment before the doors of the train close once again. A short glance to the right is followed by a one to the left, whereby the Asari sees a free seat and moves to it fast, before she sits down on it. While her head is leaned against the backrest, she seems to be completely relaxed closing the eyes. The train puts into motion, while an electronic voice begins to speak accompanied by a quiet gong: **"Welcome in the MB-3, Illium Capital. The next scheduled stop: Illium Capital, Market Square 22." **And after the last words the voice keeps silent once again, but there for Kysaek opens her eyes to run them over the partially filled train. She sees the same image like on her way to the train station, except that most of the people are sitting and apart from the noise of the train and a bit talking. The glance of the Asari seems disinterested and bored, but it stops suddenly at one figure and she narrows her sight.

"**Mhpff I don't admit it lightly, but Jim was right….these Salika are quite extraordinary attractive beings…at least the women."** she thinks, but also slaps on a small grin, while she looks at the Salika.

* * *

Search for "my wife's tali zorah redesign in 3d" on google pictures and take the first picture. It is a picture on deviant art by the artist nebezial. In this way you can imagine the Salika vaguely. They were described already and on this picture only the hair is wrong. It is not standing backwards and above like here, but stretches, like in the middle part of the head, along the head tightly or have grown on the head and lead to the back down…..I thought this is the best comparison to a Salika

* * *

Kysaek's eyes stay at the Salika, who is wearing similar clothes like herself and brings to bear her female curves much better, for a while. But then her black eyes meet Kysaek, which is why she averts her gaze immediately to the front. The train gets slower.

"**Train Station Illium Capital, Market Square 22 reached, leave the train right of the driving direction."** the voice speaks again and the train stops and opens like usually the doors. People are leaving or entering the train, while the Asari stands still and breathes in strongly once before the trains continues its tour.

"**Welcome in the MB-3, Illium Capital. The next scheduled stop: Illium Capital, Eternity."**, the voice actualizes the next goal, what leads to another grin on the lips of the Asari, who leaves her seat slowly, grabs the upper retainer, while the train comes closer to the next goal. Minutes pass in which Kysaek is standing and waiting, till the next announcement "delivers" her. She goes to the closest door, which opens when the train stops. This time not many leave the train or enter it, what allows a smoother leaving for the Asari, where she takes the route down, step by step until she turns her head to the right, where she discovers the entrance to the Eternity. **"There for I have been waiting the whole day."** she murmurs and does a glance to both sides, before she crosses the street fast, already hearing the music from the interior of the Club.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect Music – Chora's Den" on YouTube during this. You will need to reset it sometimes probably.

* * *

Reaching the other side the Asari queued in a long line, but first she takes her cigarette box out of her pocket. She takes a fag out of it with her mouth. Then she puts the box back and then grabs in the interior of her jacket to fish out the lighter. She pushes the button and lets the flame out, ignites her cigarette and feels in the same moment a tapping on her shoulder. She turns around, while letting the button of the lighter go. **"Yes?"** she says a little vaguely, because she has a cigarette in her mouth, and thereby looks to a Batarian behind her, who says rather friendly: **"Can you ignite mine as well?" **He raises his right hand, in which he has a cigarette as well, which is why Kysaek nods lightly and ignites his fag, before she puts the lighter back in the inside pocket. **"Thanks."**, the Batarian mutters the fag already in the mouth and then doing the first drag.

"**Alone here and is waiting someone for you?"**, he asks taking the fag out of the mouth and simultaneously breathing smoke out, which is why Kysaek replies: **"Alone. I have come from my night shift right now and then I need the Eternity. The best Club in this part of the Capital…"**

The Batarian nods and murmurs agreeing: **"There you are right. How is it? Should I buy you a drink inside?" **He asked this, but smirks thereby as well, which is why Kysaek replies in the same way: **"You can buy me a drink, for the fire….but today I go inside solo…if I will come out solo things will show." **

The Batarian laughs shortly and takes another drag, but then speaks calmer: **"You are a humdinger, so I will not probe anymore….but you are often here. Have you noticed the H-Mechs?"**

The Asari looks in the front, where the line is moving step by step forwards, and sees the 4 H-Mechs at both sides of the main entrance. **"You are right. Seemingly the owner has increased the security…but H-Mechs are quite expensive."**

After these words their conversation ends, whereby the Asari begins to think once again: **"H-Mechs, the augmented version of the normal Mech. The Hyper-Mechs were developed in the same structure like the Geth. At least when referring from their outer appearance, except the head is like by the old Mechs, but their body is much more flexible and faster, can withstand more and their upgraded VI-Program allows them to react faster and deadlier for the mission they were hired."**,Kysaek shakes her head shortly to throw out this thought. **"You are here for fun, not something like this."** she adds and the line is coming to the end of the line. Step by step she comes closer, but realizes like more and more guests are rejected, from an Elcor and a Krogan doorman until it is her turn.

Krogan: **"What do you say, finally someone is coming, who can breathe new life into the Eternity."**

Elcor: **"Carefully agreeing: You are right. She will lift the mood in there absolutely."**

Kysaek, with a cool smile: **"I am up here, friends and for this free glance you let me in now."**

Krogan laughing:** "The woman has fire. Take your blue ass inside."** he points at the door.

The Asari steps forward between these two to the door, which she opens. The Batarian behind her has not so much luck. When she stops for a while she can hear their conversation.

Krogan, rough: **"Buzz off you four-eyed bastard! If you had at least better clothes, then you could go for the rag of the cleaner."**

Batarian, a bit annoyed: **"Come on, these clothes are the best and you let me enter last week as well."**

Elcor: **"Indifferent: Batarian are looking all the same. Even the best clothes can't help with this."**

Krogan, growling: **"And now piss off, before I rip off your ass…!" **The Krogan is shortly about to grab the Batarian, when Kysaek raises her voice. **"He is with me. Let him through."**, she speaks calmly, the head only turned around slightly, whereby the Elcor replies: **"Disbelievingly: Are you sure? Now it would be the best opportunity to flush him down the toilet."**

The Krogan nods. **"Exactly honey, now or never." **The hand of Kysaek is rising lightly, followed by the words **"Less talking, more letting through." **And indeed the doormen make way for the Batarian, don't speaking anymore. In a row both enter the Club, the volume increases immediately inside.

"**Thanks, that was quite decent from you."** the Batarian speaks with a really grateful voice to Kysaek's back, who plays the cool one pretty well. **"Ach, I can't bear such racism shit. Buy me another drink inclusive the first one and we are square."** The man nods shortly. **"Right behind you. Lead me to the bar and you get your drinks."** he adds and follows the Asari, who started to move already during these words. Both enter the first bigger room of the Club, certainly not something one hasn't seen already: wavering lights, spotlights, which move through the crowd, a big "Disco Ball", soaked by blue light, which doesn't fit so right to the dark red color, which is given by the main lights right now, and the different pole dancer parading at their poles. The dancing masses of people complicate the road, but the Asari and the Batarian are coming closer to the bars, which are "sieged" only partially, and then lean their arms against the counter. **"What can I buy you?"** the Batarian asks and looks to Kysaek. **"One Eternity Special and one Asari Blue."**, she replies, whereupon the Batarian nods and looks around to the barman, a Hanar. **"Two Eternity Special and one Asari Blue."**, the Batarian says obviously a little louder, probably because of the music, and the Hanar, who seems to have heard him, replies only: **"This one had heard your order and will bless you with happy making drinks instantly." **Immediately the tentacles of the Hanar raise two "Martini glasses" on the bar, followed by a normal glass. While the Asari and the Batarian lean against the bar, the Hanar begins to spread several ingredients in front of the glasses with his tentacles in an artistically way: small fruits, which he divides with a knife and several bottles are standing in position. **"How is your name anyway?"** the Batarian asks the woman, which answers narrowly: **"Kysaek"** She looks around. **"Kysaek, my name is Gorag and I will remember what you did today. I am not ungrateful."**, the Batarian says in a serious, but respectable tone, whereupon Kysaek nods once again. **"Well when you win the Illium Jackpot, I would not say no."**, she says laughing loudly and the Batarian grins broadly. **"The probability is small, but I will remember it…till then I owe you a favor…"** the words of the Batarian are interrupted by the Hanar, who has prepared the drinks in the meantime: **"This one is ready and hope that this will taste good for you."** He pushes the three glasses in the front with these words, whereupon the Batarian takes one and raises it shortly. **"Okay then Kysaek, have fun this evening, I will think about you." **The Asari smirks and raises her Eternity Special as well. **"You too have fun."** she murmurs and nips at her glass. Gorag turns around then and disappears in the dancing crowd.

While the woman turns around slightly and is leaning against the bar with her back now, supported by her shoulders, she watches the dancers, nips, with a satisfied smile on her lips and her Eternity Special.

"**Mhh here something could happen still. The mood is good and I am quite in heat today…but I shouldn't get fucked up with the alcohol."** this thought passes her mind, whereupon the music interrupts shortly.

* * *

Here you can stop the music

* * *

"**Sooooooooo dear guests of the Eternity are you up to the scratch?"** is heard trough the loudspeakers and the question is answered with roaring cries of cheer. **"Ohooooo today once again it begins to be really hot and what then needs to happen?... It is OBVIOUS!"** a little louder, **"You fuel the flames and I give it to you, wuhuuuu!" **Hardly roared the "DJ" puts on the next song.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 Music: Lower Afterlife" on YouTube during this.

* * *

And the crowd begins to move once again highly charged, whereupon it appears to be much fiercer and faster than before, because most of the guests are leaving the bar now to enter the pretty well filled dance floor, which is lightened by a violet light and a white light, which is reflected by the Disco Ball, now. Kysaek belongs to the fewest, who has not gone to the dance floor. She enjoys her Special with every sip, sweetened by a special view only, because the owner of the Eternity is seen at her window with her lifted field of vision. The female Turian Vale Slender. High above in the second floor she is standing at her window and observing from the VIPs Lounge the activities in her Club. She wears rather common clothes, a dress which is partially opened to both sides of her legs. **"Female Turians are looking rather rarely good in dresses…but by Vale there are hardly 'corners or edges', like it is by the best female Turians, because these skull plates and the 'mini arms' beside the mouth are not looking edgy at all. Generally everything seems to look smoother."**, is the thought which crosses her mind and in the meantime she didn't notice that a Krogan at the bar has brought her into focus, in front of him several empty glasses. It last few moments, but then the Krogan hits the bar hard with his right fist and roars loudly: **"Honey, take your ass to the floor finally or are you feeling hoity-toity for this?!" **The Asari let pass several moments before she turns around to the Krogan and fixes him with her violet eyes. **"When I go with my ass to the floor, there will be trouble only…because I will snatch away all the guys from their girlfriends and all the women from their girlfriends." **She laughs shortly, whereupon the Krogan becomes only angrier and then goes along the bar closer to the Asari. **"The blue honey is fancying herself to be irresistible, what?" **On these words Kysaek lets her drink go which is empty anyway, and grabs her Asari Blue there for, a completely blue drink, before she turns around to the Krogan and smirks. **"Yes I fancy myself to be irresistible. Do you want to see how much irresistible I can be?"** she speaks this with a lightly lovely voice, whereupon the Krogan begins to laugh strongly: **"Ehehe-haha, gal you are really good and I would pull your blue ass over my bed edge, but I have something hotter than you." **Hardly spoken, the Asari looks around with a questioning look and the Krogan points at the closest dancers at the pole, which appears to be a Quarian Kysaek needs to register with a surprised face. She is hidden behind her suit, whereupon this one is prepared especially for exotic dances, because it is cut very tightly, and the colors are appealing very superb. **"Wow…a Krogan and a Quarian? That is something new…."** the woman grins and the Krogan nods. **"She has the hottest ass which a man could ever see…and these hips…" **The Krogan purrs downright and seems to have forgotten the vulgar behavior long ago. **"Well…then I take my ass to the floor….have fun with your suit mouse."** she murmurs jolly and strolls to the floor with lightly rhythmic movements, in one hand still the Asari Blue. What follows now is an hour lasting "Struggling", whereupon the Asari cut more than a fine figure, but thereupon plays still the inapproachable, although in this time over and over again a man or woman, other species or also Asari want to chum up with her, dancing around her. No one seems to come closer to Kysaek needs. So much fun this all is, so fast the time passes and after still more time have passed, when it was time to go, the Asari looks surprised at the clock, because the early morning has started already. Tired from the long dancing the Asari tries to leave the still well filled dance floor, although one can see cause of the speed, she has run out of breathe. She looks behind one last time, more than satisfied sighing, and then going to the exit, while checking her top, from which one strap has "lost his way" to the arm. She positions the strap back on the shoulder and then pulls her in the meantime below the shoulders hanging jacket once again strictly upwards.

* * *

Now you can stop the song slowly :)

* * *

While Kysaek steps the stairs of the Eternity down, she shakes a bit, because despite being tired she is still clear enough in the head. **"I'm glad that I have not fucked up myself, otherwise I would be not able to act as sexy as I did."**, she thinks and looks shortly after, if the street is free and then to cross it quickly before stepping on the stairs up to the train station. This time she is lucky, because not long after she reaches the last stair, the MB-3 arrives and she can squeeze herself through the opened door and this time without resistance, what is not unusually at this time of the night. Quickly she has found a seat and she plunks literally with her ass on the seat, but still bobs around with her head lightly to the music of the Club.

"**A half-hour drive, then immediately to the bed. This was a priceless day."** she grins, while she thinks about it. The eyes close then and Kysaek relaxes, while the train begins to drive and she doesn't move a bit anymore. Thereby she falls asleep slowly, but awakes with a start, when she hears the gong: **"Reached Illium Capital, Outlying District – D, leave the train right of the driving direction." **Quickly Kysaek jumps from her seat, runs almost against a grabpole and trips out of the opened door, when this one closes itself shortly after she has left the train. She breathes in and out shortly before she relaxes again and forces herself not to sleep. She goes the stairs of the train station down, stays this time on this side of the street and goes along the footpath. The Outlying Districts are not so gaudy like before the Market Square or the Eternity and there is almost no sign of life and only few shops are opened, most of them managed by VIs. **"Few blocks and I am home."**, she murmurs more for herself, but becomes suspicious by every noise, because this is not the best time to go on a walk. Corner by corner she goes, the hands in the pockets once again, when the Asari hears a loud becoming background noise, seemingly a quarrel, to which Kysaek comes closer and closer. She goes slower now. The change of words don't sound very peacefully and finally she can look around a corner and sees two Turians and an Asari in the dim. The Asari is leaning against a wall, surrounded by the two men. **"Well…he he he…come on Cutie, the night is almost over and the morning very close…that is the magical hour, heard already?"**, the left Turian chuckles, whereupon the right agrees: **"He he, yes exactly. It is coming from the humans…to this time the best things happen."** Kysaek stays in her position for a while, but she can see clearly that the other Asari is not very amused of this situation, what causes that Kysaek goes around the corner and comes closer slowly. **"Get lost you two jerks! I am not interested in two drunken Turians."**, the other Asari says and tries to leave the wall and in this way the circle of the Turians around her, but it is useless, because they block the way simply and force her back against the wall, but this time in a position with more light. The Asari, with light blue skin, looks very young without tattoos on her face or other remarkable features and wears simple white pants, over it seemingly a "long sleeved shirt, overlaid with a dark green trench coat."

"**You are looking so soft and your body built..."** grins the right one, **"Are you still in your Maiden Stage?"** he laughs shortly. **"Yes indeed…we can help you out there, when you are as good as gold…"** the other one blows speaking, whereupon the Asari can smell the alcohol more than she wanted to and that's why she grimaces. **"Hey you Half-Pyjaks!"** Kysaek yells at them very loud. **"Are your ears so far away from your brains that you don't understand a 'No'?!"** she adds and immediately both of them react, but stay by the other Asari. **"Well, well, it needs to be our lucky day…another blue beauty…and this one is looking even better than the other…ehe he he he he.."**, the right Turian murmurs drunken. **"Do it yourself asshole and get lost otherwise I become unpleasant for you."** she replies immediately and clenches her fist, what tempts the Turians away from the second Asari. **"What will you do?"** both of them ask simultaneously and the answer isn't not long in coming. The clenched fist is cloaked by a bluish glow and she raises her arm upwards. Shortly after a trash can from the edge of the street flies against the Turians, hits the right one in the whole nine yards, which throws him on his ass. **"WHORE!"** the second growls and charges Kysaek, who is coming closer to him slowly. She bends down rather fast, when the Turian punches after her slowly, and a punch from downwards hits his stomach. A hit by the left hand follows, a third by the right one again, which flies upwards fast and hits his chin hard. The Turian collapses like a bag, while the second one pulls himself together already and runs at her. He tries a punch, which Kysaek blocks with the opposite hand, and counters by grabbing the shoulder with the other hand, pulling him closer and then hammering the knee in the stomach several times. In the meantime the other Asari uses the opportunity to slip off fast, while Kysaek sends the second Turian flying with a right hook. One is collapsed and Kysaek needs to breathe in and out heavily and thereby forgets the other one, who is standing again and had grabbed a piece of trash out of the trash can. He hammers the thing against her back without a noise, which forces her on her knees, before she collapses. Immediately a kick against the stomach follows, whereupon she tries to roll away to the side, but she can't escape of this man. Ultimately the other one stands up once again and kicks into her stomach as well. **"Now you get into trouble. We finish you off!" **he growls and grabs the piece of metal trash once again, but the other man stops him by murmuring: **"Damn it, there is a police patrol. We need to get away!" **Thereupon he lets the other Turian go already and cuts and runs, followed by his friend, who has kicked once again still. Kysaek lies on the ground, holding her stomach with her hands and indeed a police patrol arrives, a Car, which doesn't see the lying Asari and drives further, while she breathes loudly and moaning. **"Shit…the shit end of such a wonderful evening…." **

* * *

So how do you like this story so far?

By the way: The interrupts are my way of inserting images and Video Links into the story (fanfiction forbids normal links) but I am ready for an alternative when you know one ^^; I am open for suggestions :-)


	3. Routine and Duty

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

**Chapter II: **Routine and Duty

It is dark and relatively quiet, only a shallow light is falling into the room, lightening it a little. The noise of conversations, passing Skycars and everything else what is found inside the city is heard, but there for quite dampened. The air is streaming out and in, the breathe is calm as well like the chest, which is moving up and down by every breathe of air. The seemingly nude body is partially hidden by a blanket. The Asari curls on every occasion lightly, pulling the blanket to herself, lying mainly on the side. The left part of the face is squeezed against the pillow now and she would see the buzzer with open eyes, which shows 11:59 am. A gently melody starts, when the numbers switch to 12 o'clock, a typical clock radio after all, followed by a harmonious voice: **"A wonderful midday here in Illium Capital District-D. The sun is at the sky, almost no clouds on it and this will be the whole day. But if you have woken up right now, you should hurry up better to begin this da…"**, it gets interrupt in the middle of the words, when Kysaek "hits" on the buzzer and shuts if off in this way. The eyes blink few times, are opened only weakly and a quite painful moan is heard by the Asari, before she curls around once again, now lying on her back and thrust aside the blanket. She looks to the roof silently, wearing only short Shorts and a baggy strap shirt, which shows more than it should hide, like the dark bruise on her stomach, but also a bigger bruise in the face, which is the result of hematomas probably. **"Nrghhh, shit is this hurting….damn Turians. There you don't pay attention only once…"** she is babbling to herself and raises her body slowly, turns around her legs from the bed and puts them down on the ground. She bends her upper body forward again, supports her face with her hands and puts her elbows on her knees while rubbing her cheeks. **"Screen on."** she murmurs and on her words the Screen right opposite of her, seemingly a TV gets on with a channel, which is showing the known commercial of the PGI. In the meantime Kysaek stands up slowly and walks through her apartment, which is looking relatively clean, but still very messy. First she goes to the part of the bigger room, which looks like the kitchen and grabs a box of cigarettes. Still in the same moment, when she takes out a fag with her mouth out of the box, the PGI commercial ends, followed by the next one, which catches the Asari's attention.

* * *

Watch "Mass Effect 3 - Trailer [HD]" on youtube first.

* * *

The image fades away shortly after, shows various scenes, seemingly War zones, Space Battles, a War. **"15 years old and still the most watched movie in the history of our galaxy!"** a male voice speaks in a firm voice, **"Experiences from first hand and partially real material out of the Reaper War make this Blockbuster unforgettable...from Top Director Garrus Vakarian!"** a break.

"**In the starring roles, Sam Werthongtin as Commander Shepard!"** a picture of the Shepard actor is shown: **"We will never surrender!"**

"**The Turian Zichry Quenten as Garrus Vakarian!"** this time a picture of a Garrus Actor: **"It was always our job to end this battle."**

"**And the Quarian Liz Strako as Tali'Zorah vas Normandy!"**, once again an actor is shown. The Tali Actor says with a gentle voice: **"No one could have done what you have accomplished."**

"**Watch also the Villains! Marvin Shien as the Illusive Man!"**

The actor of the Illusive Man: **"Control ensures our survival, control over the Reaper."**

"**Or with original recordings of the Harbinger!"**

Harbinger: **"Dust who tries to resist the cosmic winds, your civilizations will fall."**

"**This Blockbuster is not a rigueur, it is an Order! Experience all 3 parts of the Citadel-Saga, how it ends and how the Galaxy fights for its right to exist! Now obtainable in the profitable Trilogy Box, where all parts are included!**

**Citadel! Directed by Garrus Vakarian!**

**Citadel – Omega 4! Also directed by Garrus Vakarian!**

**Citadel – The Return of the Reaper! And like before directed by Garrus Vakarian!**

**Now only for 19, 99! Order still toda..."** and here the voice gets interrupted once again, when Kysaek murmurs a little annoyed: **"Channel One." **The Asari puts down the fag box on the kitchen bar thereby, takes the lighter and ignites the cigarette. The Fingers of the right hand grab the fag; take it out of the mouth, whereupon she blows out the smoke of it. She looks at the switched channel where a woman can be seen, a human. **"There were 45 victims during the Skyscraper Fire at yesterday's evening and the fire brigade is still examining the reason for the fire."**, she speaks calmly and then makes a short break, **"To the Galaxy Wide News: Today is the 15****th**** anniversary of the tragic 'Castigator-Incident'. Like most will remember all Species of the Council worked together 15 years ago, because of a project to examine and understand the Reaper. For this a dead Reaper of the Sovereign Class was retrieved from the 'Scrap Graveyard' on the Mars and transported to a secret position, like the people heard after this incident. Although the law says, that every use and trade of Reaper-Tech is forbidden, not important what it is, the Council agreed to this project and so the tragedy took its course. The Reaper was examined completely and in the process of the work unknowingly revived, what led that he indoctrinated the whole personal and even some persons in a higher position. Judging by the reports it took place for around 6 Standard months, before the Spectres took notice of this project, what can be due to the seemingly impatience of the Reaper and the alertness of the Spectres. On the order of the Reaper the personal should establish further project bases where the Reaper could be revived, however this order to the Citadel Council and the Spectres appeared to be more than peculiar. In consequence of fast investigation and identification of the Indoctrination, thanks to older and improved Prothean technology, a fast answer was given, whereupon the Second N7-Recon Fleet, with the famous Fifth Fleet of the Humanity, attacked the base. The spare indoctrinated Fleet of the Reaper had no chance against his enemies, which also sent N7 Ground Troops and dozens of Spectres on the planet. They destroyed the outposts with aimed attacks and the HQ was destroyed at the end by the Third Quarian Bomber Fleet, which used their new Mass Projectiles. At the end the Reaper, which called himself the Castigator, could only flee, but he was caught and destroyed in the Orbit of the planet by the Fleets. At the end only few remained indoctrinated, but were executed on the order of the Drell Spectre Enar Piéren, which led to massive protests, but he replied only: "We do what needs to be done. We could not take risks in the matter concerning the Galaxy Safety."**

"**Despite this tragic Incident, the trade with Reaper-Tech is booming still and even on the main planets the traces are not removed completely and its destruction is taking much time, what have led to such 'Scrap Graveyards' like on the Mars, where more Reaper corpses are found than one is able to count, together with their Tech, heavily guarded. We from Citadel News Net appeal to our citizens to remember ever and ever again, which dangers Reaper-Tech bring along and the trade as well like possession of it. In the more lucky cases ends in a life imprisonment, but most of the judges show no mercy and the usual judgment is in many cases: Death. That's it from us, stay clear and switch us on as well tomorrow, your Mija Wong, Citadel News Net." **And after these words Kysaek speaks with blowing out the smoke **"Screen off."** The Screen switches off and the Asari pores over it a moment, looks at her face in the reflection on the kitchen bar. **"That yesterday…was not good. It seems I have sat on my ass for quite too long…I go to the Gym today and sweat a bit. Next time I slug these lowlifes."** she imagines, but the mien shows that she is more than annoyed. The Asari turns around slowly and opens her fridge and sighs once again, while speaking to herself a little vaguely cause of the fag in the mouth: **"Almost nothing to eat…I could buy in after the Gym…but not today, no motivation, because it will be enough to visit the Fast Food Joint on the way to work." **And with these words she closes her fridge again and stubs out her fag in the ashtray, walks over to her bed, but this time on the right where her cupboard is found. She opens the cupboard and begins to undress herself, whereby this needs only two flicks of the wrists this time. She throws the Shorts and the strap shirt on her bed, before she takes, apparently, shabby clothes, which she will use probably for her training, but for them also underwears, which she throws on the bed as well. Then she takes something new out, a long-sleeved shirt and dark-red pants, followed by underwears again. She closes the cupboard again and then goes to a door, which she opens with a hiss and leads the Asari to a bathroom, where she places her clothes on a white board, which was installed at the wall, and opens a smaller cupboard in which various things are standing, like a toothbrush, caring lotions, odor sprays and still more. Kysaek grabs a bottle first on which "Blue Ròse" is written, twists off the cap and a violet liquid is coming out, when she tips the bottle lightly and lets the liquid fall on her left hand. She puts the bottle down on the washbasin below the cupboard and then brays the liquid in her hands, before she raises the left upwards as the first, touches her throat with it and moves the hand up and down, sighing satisfied. Then the right hand is put down on the neck and brays the liquid there, before touching her face, hair cartilages, scapulas and the breasts with both hands moving around and then Kysaek washes the rest away with water. Next the Asari dresses herself, the underwear like during duty more practically designed than for good outlook, followed by the pants and her shirt. Then she takes the lotion, after closing it once again, with one of the odor sprays, closes the cupboard and leaves the room. During passing the commode close by the bathroom door, the Asari grabs the "Sports Bag", goes with it to her bed and stuffs both "Drugstore Articles" into it, as well like the clothes, which she has taken out of the cupboard and thrown on the bed a while ago and additionally to it white shoes, which are found beside the bed and are looking quite after "Sport". She closes the zipper and shoves the strap of the bag on her shoulder, still grabs fast a cigarette box and puts it down in the bag, before taking finally her mobile phone on the nightstand, where her buzzer is found as well. Then she walks through the entrance door of her apartment to leave it now.

The high Skyscraper, in which Kysaek lives, is left fast. It doesn't look extraordinary from the outside, but it doesn't look like a hovel as well. She raises her arm immediately, when she sees a Taxi on the street, which reacts to her sign and drives to the edge. She gets in the rear and closes the door with a powerful push. **"Where to go?"** the turian Driver asks shortish, whereupon Kysaek replies as well shortish: **"Traffor's Gym, District-D." **The Driver nods shortly and then looks in the front again, accelerates a bit with the Skycar, lifts off after several meters to fly even higher. Silence follows while the Asari leans her head back and looks out of the front window of the Car, lays her eyes on the higher scenery of Illium after few seconds where the traffic density is very high. While the Turian integrates himself into the traffic Kysaek's Mobile rings, which is grabbed with one grip out of the pants pocket and flipped open. **"Kysaek here."** she speaks into the mobile. **"Hey, hey Elaine, guess who here is?"** howls an unknown voice through the receiver, whereupon the Asari replies: **"The asshole which I have smacked in the puss yesterday?" **For a short time silence follows. **"You have smacked someone?"** the voice asks disbelievingly. **"Actually there were two, but at the end they gave me a going-over."**, she answers, but adds immediately, but calmly, **"What do you want Xarus?"**

"**You always believe I want something from you…don't you believe that your friend doesn't call you only to…"** Xarus tries to say, but Kysaek cuts him short with a murmuring but annoyed voice: **"Cut through the shit." **

"**All right, all right…I have there something for you, a roaring trade. On this you need to have a look at."**, Xarus answers, but speaking a bit quieter. **"What is it about?"** she asks quite determinant.

"**Can't tell you on phone, but trust me! If this works, we sweep the board mightily, Sweetie!"** he trots out with a certain undertone, whereupon Kysaek reacts quite snappy: **"I am not your Sweetie, when do you get it?!...And what refers the other thing, I don't have time, but will call for you soon and then let you know."** she grins a little bit for herself. **"Roger Blue, we will hear from each other."** Xarus ends the call with these words and the Asari closes her mobile and puts it away. The Taxi comes closer to her destination and one can see a big sign board **"Traffor's Muscle Factory"**.

"**What does that come to in total?"**, the Asari asks the Turian, who replies: **"13,25" **Kysaek raises her right arm that's why and activates her Omni-Tool, while the Driver types into his console beside the wheel. It lasts a few seconds and the Asari transfers the requested sum on the console of the Driver, what can be seen on its screen: **"13,25" **She shifts her legs to the door and opens this one, leaves the Skycar, which has transported the Asari to the Gym, surely several 100 meters above the "ground". The door of the car closes again, before the car leaves the place flying, while the Asari crests the last stairs, enters through the entrance of the gym, goes slowly to the reception and gets welcomed there by a Batarian. **"Welcome, Miss Kysaek, we have not seen each other for quite some time."** Whereupon she nods.** "Yeah…it is time once again, like I had to learn yesterday."** she grumbles a bit sullen. **"Yes, I understand, but I can't see almost anything there luckily. This noon, it is quite relaxed…this means you will be able to use everything."** the Batarian replies and points out to corridor right from himself, which leads to the training halls. With a small smirk on the lips she nods once again to the Batarian, then goes without another word along the corridor and enters the big training room, while looking around.

"**Almost no one here, then I can sweat properly."**, she thinks to herself, looks at each tool, treadmill, dumbbell either small or big, bicycles and much more, what can be expected in a gym.

"**But first get changed."** she thinks and goes one time across the room, till to a corridor over which **"Female Locker Room"** is written. The woman enters it, finds an empty room here as well, stops in front of a locker, activates her Omni-Tool and scans the Terminal of her locker, which beeps shortly: **"Identification confirmed, Locker assigned for today, welcome Ms. Kysaek."** After this she opens the locker, puts down the bag on the ground, begins to undress and then drops her clothes inside the locker. She puts the Mobile inside as well like her Dog Tag, which is found around her neck.

The sporting clothes are taken out of the bag fast, before the bag gets squeezed inside the locker, while closing the door and another beeping. **"Locker closed." **Now she puts the grayish shirt, which has simply straps, over her upper body and dresses also inside the grey pants, followed by sports shoes. Gasping and loosening a bit the Asari goes to the big room with all the training tools, looking around from one to another and moving her head here and there. Then her eyes fall on the treadmill first and she goes to it. She activates it on the lowest stage and then plants herself on it, before beginning to jog, while positioning her arms close to her body bent. **"Xarus, I ask myself what this damn weasel wants from Me."**, crosses her mind and she sticks to it, **"Does he want to fob drugs off on me? Weapons? …a deal that he didn't want to mention on the phone, tz….ha ha maybe he wants to fob Reaper-Tech off to me…nooo even he is not so stupid, no, no….but what can it be…?" **The time passes fast, while she increases the speed of the treadmill and adapts to it. She begins to sweat lightly and her body gets tensed. **"Mhpf, I ask myself what happened with the Asari from yesterday…hope she got home safely…ha ha, if she would thank me? Yeah, right, I will not see here ever again."**, she shakes this thought away again by shaking her head vehemently, before she shuts the treadmill off and slowly ends the run till it stops completely. Again she shakes her arms for a short while, breathes in and out deeply, ejects the tool then, while looking around once again and sees the next tool immediately. Slowly she goes there, navigates to a corridor, beside which a small bar is found, and stops in front of it first, while a female Krogan is right behind it. **"Kysaek, we have not seen you for quite a while…you are looking good."** the Krogan Lady murmurs and laughs throatily for a short while, whereupon the Asari laughs as well. **"You are right…where is your husband, where is Traffor hanging around?"** she looks at her quizzically, while the female Krogan shrugs: **"I don't know. He said he has to sort something out, what orders his male honor…something about which we women would not understand a thing. I said to him that he is an idiot and he walked away laughing."**, she replies slowly again with a rough voice, like everyone is accustomed from Krogans. **"I see, I see…throw the towel to me and a Sports Drink, or I dry out here."**, Kysaek adds then and the Krogan nods only, takes a white towel out of one of the many locker boxes behind herself and puts it down on the bar, before getting at her knees to produce a drinking bottle and positioning it there as well without a word. **"Thanks dear, I will go then to the Biotic Room."** Kysaek says and swings the towel on her shoulder with these words, while grabbing the bottle and disappearing inside the corridor beside the bar. After a short while she reaches a small room, which could be considered as a firing range, because of several smaller, half-opened chambers and few meters away from it are found target dummies. Only the last chamber seems to be in use, whereby the Asari can't recognize well who or what is standing there and training. She takes the first chamber, puts down her bottle on the table and the towel right beside it. Her body tenses, hands press together and the right arm flips up, fires a biotic Warp on the dummy, then again and again. At the beginning only slowly, but then with shorter breaks all along and also with switching hands. The whole thing last no 20 minutes, because it is quite exhausting probably and the Asari gets winded quite strongly, the body covered by sweat. The shirt and pants are wet through with perspiration a little bit. She gets at her knees, supports herself on them with her hands and takes a deep breath. **"Damn…Was in the Forces and still nothing special."** she laughs inside her mind, very self-critical. Slowly she gets into a standing position again, grabs the bottle and the towel, and chafes with the last thing mentioned shortly over her wet face, while going in reverse without looking behind. It last not long and Kysaek runs into someone, who has directed the eyes in the front completely and it ends in a small clash, whereby the other person knuckles down on the ground, catching oneself with the hands. Kysaek turns around quite fast and sees another Asari. She looks quite surprised, because this Asari she had rescued last night and this one's face looks equally surprised. **"I know you…you messed around with the Turians yesterday."** the Asari says as the first, whereupon Kysaek nods only, underlining this with these words: **"Messed around, yeah…messed around and get slaughtered."** She smirks thereby, but only shortly, while the second Asari stands up again.

"**Really? It looked like you would finish them off…at least before I ran away…"** by these words she grabs her head. **"Yes after this it became really…bad and the pigs trashed me. Probably it was my luck that then a police Patrol passed us and they fled right away."**, Kysaek murmurs relatively dry and the second Asari lowers her head, while repositioning the hand from the back of her head to her chest. **"I am sorry….maybe I should have helped, but I am simply no fighter…eh, ah…ah yes, my name is Dilèn Sapto."**, on the words of Dilèn Kysaek raises her right hand. **"I am Elaine Kysaek and no worries…I don't hold a grudge against you because you ran away. These guys were so ugly…to run away from them."** Elaine tries once again to act relatively 'cool', which makes an impact on Dilèn. **"There you are right, ihihihi, they were ugly even for Turians….and they smelled badly."** she chuckles joyful, as well like Kysaek. **"But say me one thing…you are not a fighter, but still you care for your fitness?"** she looks around shortly.

"**Well…only for being healthy at the bottom and that with Biotic, that was my sister's idea…especially after yesterday she said, 'Every Asari has Biotic, it should belong to school education that you use it properly'…and at the bottom she is right, but it is easy for her to talk: she is over 800 years old, there such a thing comes with time."**, Dilèn grumbles a little annoyed and Elaine shakes her head.

"**Don't give it a second thought. I was in the Forces and don't have much talent."**, she speaks again with a self-critical undertone. **"Wow, you served?"** she says obviously surprised, **"That sounds exciting! …Listen, as a thank you for my rescue yesterday, I invite you to a cup of coffee, what do you say?" **The Asari looks at Kysaek quizzically, who replies:** "Today it is bad…I still have the one or two training session in front of me, and after this I need to go home and later start my night shift…but when you give me your number, then I will call for you tomorrow and we agree to a time to meet, how does this sound?"**, crosses her arms during this question and Dilèn nods several times. **"Sounds good for me!" **she sounds euphorically, raises her left arm and activates her Omni-Tool, what Kysaek answers by raising her right arm. **"Sending the data to you."** she types he words in the Tool and Kysaek's tool beeps acceptingly. **"Have it."**, Elaine says. **"Good, then I hit the road better and wait for your call. We see us Elaine." **The Asari waves shortly and then goes out of the room, while Elaine waves as well. **"See, ya."** she replies and then breathes out shortly after, while going back to the big trainings room. What follows now was expected: In sequence Kysaek uses several training tools for few hours, trains her body till she goes quite exhausted to the locker room at the end. Inside Kysaek moves left, goes showering fast, whereby everyone has a chamber for her- or himself, in which the Asari undresses and then washes herself for twenty minutes. After she is ready, the system of the chamber activates and starts the drying process, by blowing hot air inside with jets and at the end it opens a small niche, in which a towel is found, with which she checks every part of her body again and then throws it on her body. Kysaek leaves the chamber with her undressed clothes, goes back to the locker room, activates her Omni-Tool, which opens the locker and in which her other clothes still are found. She takes the sports bag, opens it, presses the sweated clothes inside, takes a lotion there for and an odor spray. The room is still empty except Kysaek, as well like the majority of the gym, what is in a manner to the Asari's liking, and she applies the lotion almost like at home already, but this time followed by the odor spray and after it her clothes, while putting down the towel thereby. It doesn't last long, till everything is finished: the Asari dressed and her values stored away, the locker closed, the strap of the bag is put down on her shoulder and she leaves the gym quite wordless. Outside the Asari activates her Omni-Tool, sends a signal and a list of all Taxis in the closer surrounding is shown on the display. From this point everything goes rather fast, because not much time passes still a Taxi reacts on her signal and takes her away from the higher locations and back to her apartment.

The entrance door opens and hardly the Asari is inside, the sports bag flies already to a corner. Herself she jumps on her bed with her back closes her eyes and breathes deeply. **"I feel good…not too big pain in the muscles, but also not too few."** she murmurs to herself, lolls for a moment pressing the blanket between her legs and hugging with her arms. **"Mhh and now, what I do now? Still few hours to my shift…mhpf, maybe I should get in touch with mum once again…the last call is quite some time ago."**, she says to herself, turns on her back once again, grabs with her left on her neck and raises the necklace up on which her dog tag and a medallion is hanging. She opens the second with her thumb by shoving the small flap away. Kysaek looks at the picture, which is hidden inside the medallion, an Asari, quite obviously older with violet skin and her face seems to be calm, what is underlined by the tattoos.

* * *

Search for Captain Enyala on the Mass Effect wiki. She is the boss of Eclipse in Miranda's loyalty mission. Her tattoos are quite similar to the ones described.

* * *

The Asari touches the picture with her thumbs, moves a little lower and stays with her thumb at one tear, which is found directly below the picture and which color and outlook is similar to amber. Then she closes the medallion once again and picks her upper body up. **"Better not…better I sit down at the screen and watch if something interesting is on the Extranet."**, she says determined and stands up of the bed, goes at a slower pace to the bathroom door, but changes direction to the small table, which is found beside the commode at the door. She sits down at the chair at the table and activates the screen as well like a small box, which is standing right beside the screen, probably a "Tower", which is booting and what takes only few seconds. Below the screen a holographic keyboard appears, on which Kysaek begins to type immediately, while on the screen is written **"Please insert the Password."** She is doing this probably and then the screen changes to the Desktop. **"Mhh Mhhmhmhmh.."**, she hums for herself, clicks on the icon "Extranet", whereupon a new window opens and a big lettering is built up with added sound: **"Welcome to the Citadel News Net, stay up to date every day with us" **The Asari shakes her head and types something in, after clicking on an empty field of the screen. She gets guided to a new site, although it looks quite identical, built up with the colorful background with even bigger lettering as well with added sound: **"I-llium G-alactic N-etwork."** The letters get together: **"IGN"**

"**Let's see if there is something new…"** she murmurs curiously, clicks from one thing to another, whereby few news appear. **"Disaster! At a fatal fire in a skyscraper 45 people died, the fire brigade examines this case to find out the cause of fire."**, the Asari reads and moans: **"Know already…" **She clicks on the next news, which appear. **"Like the Troops of the Illium Security announced today, there was a housebreaking three days ago in one of the depots of the Military Forces, at which various weapons were stolen. On the question how this could happen, the spokesman replied: neglecting duty and the affected soldiers were brought to the court already." **The Asari tightens her eyes a little. **"A whole depot? There the guards had to do more than only sleeping…"** she laughs shortly and clicks at the next news, which is imagined with a small explosion. **"Important News!: Neo-Cerberus has struck once again!" **Kysaek clicks on it and opens a whole article in this way, which she begins to read right away: **"Another Terror Attack, to which the organization Neo-Cerberus confessed to have done it few minutes ago. Around one hour ago there occurred an unparalleled massacre in the mall in the Outer District Z2, when the famous shopping mile was attacked by several men, armed by assault rifles and explosives, whereby the last mentioned was used at the end, to destroy the mall to the greatest extent. Although Action Forces of the police appeared within not even 15 minutes as well like Special Forces were in attendance, they could not stop the bloody rampage and even suffered many losses. At the moment there are only guesses, but everyone apprehends more than 1000 victims. In the few minutes ago appeared confession the hooded man announced: 'Neo-Cerberus will not keep silent, till the humanity gets awarded with the rank, which it deserves, because without it the alien scum had not survived the Reaper War. Moreover we will not differentiate between inferior aliens and humans, who are collaborators.' In a fast answer of the Councilor of Humanity, Martin Burns, says: 'It is shameful, that this organization is still messing up with the reputation of the humanity, although it is a well known fact, that they were responsible for the delays, which would have cost our victory about the Reaper…we will not tolerate it and amplify our efforts to end it once and for all!"**

"**We from IGN will follow this story furthermore and hope for a soon end of this organization. Till then the victims have our compassion." **Kysaek leans back in her chair and leaves the News Website. What follows now an observer could label as a senseless browsing, with which she spends the next two hours. She finds nothing interesting thereby till she shuts the Extranet down, followed by her Tower. **"Neo-Cerberus…fortunately I don't live in the very outer districts, damn racists."** she growls angry and then looks up thereby on the display above the fridge. **"Slowly it is time for work."** she sighs then still, goes to her cupboard beside her bed and opens it to take out her jacket, which she has worn yesterday. She fishes out her cigarettes out of the sports bag, before she leaves the apartment with at a smart pace. She goes the staircase down till to the door and there she looks around quite surprised, when she sees how dead it is outside. **"Is there something for free? So late there is nothing, so where is everyone?"** she murmurs, then shrugs and goes to the other side of the street. Block for block she circuits, while she can see the train station above the roofs of some buildings already, but begins to hear with every closer coming step clearer the louder becoming noise. She turns her head around and tries to see something. The closer she comes to the station, the louder it gets: yelling, bawling, breaking panes, colliding of metals. It becomes louder and finally she stands right in front of it and can dodge something flying only by a narrow margin, which lands right behind her. On the other side of the street a big brawl is reigning, surely several hundred from every different species, followed by the obvious to hear words: **"Racist Scum! …We have done nothing! …Down with the humans! ….you damn aliens!"** Almost automatically Kysaek, although concentrated on the battle in the street, continues going slowly in the direction of the train station stairs, looks only for a short time at a building further afar, which was set on fire as well seemingly. From Forces of the Police or the fire brigade no trace. Even before she notices it herself, she stands already up inside the station and enters an incoming train, before sitting down on a seat lightly shocked. **"By the Goddess…what…why…"** is the only what passes through her mind, while she sits there quite lost.

The drive flies like the time and the Asari is standing in front of her locker once again, shakes her head and punches once against the metal. **"Idiots!"** she murmurs without noticing that she gets observed and once again Mac is standing in the door like in a repeating game. While the woman undresses, the human drools like an animal, but wants to keep silent for now, although his eyes betray what he want to do now preferably. **"Can't you buy a hooker simply, when you are in dire of need of it?"** Kysaek speaks quite annoyed, while standing there only in her underwear, starring in her opened locker. **"Oh what kind of voice is this? Angry that someone has trashed you so obviously?"** Mac chuckles chav.

"**I know means…there every stress would leave you and we have still 20 minutes till the shift begins…"** he speaks with a more than obvious wicked undertone. One moment the Asari tenses extremely – the light muscle-trimming is seen well – before she breathes out deeply and relaxes once again while turning around to Mac. **"You know what? You are right; yes damn I believe such a quickie before the shift would be the solution." **The Asari lowers her head a little by these words, looks at the man desiring and even allows her tongue leave her lips for one short moment. **"Hey, hey, finally you defrost…you will not regret It."**, he grins more than broadly, when these words leave his mouth. He goes to the Asari slowly, who raises her right hand. **"Not here…but have you done it in the shower already?...an outstanding feeling. Go on ahead and I will follow you in five minutes…"** she blows seductively, whereupon the man nods only and then really goes in the direction of the shower. On the contrary she turns around once again to her locker and grabs a towel, which is found in it. Then the feet of Kysaek carry her slowly to the shower, while holding the towel in front of herself and hearing already the rushing of water, but then stops in front of the opened door looking inside the room quietly laughing. **"It looks like you seem more than ready Mac?"** Hardly heard the man turns around completely nude and nods only. **"Come in and I show you how ready I am, oh yes Sweetie." **He emphasizes his words with hitting his butt himself swinging his bare hips, but which leads only to a more than loud laughter of the Asari. **"Anahahahahaha you are too funny, ahahahihihi…"** she waves with her left hand over and over again. **"How you are standing there and believe I would have sex with you in the shower…."** she chuckles more than amused, but then ends the laughter slowly. **"Who do you think I am!"** he then growls angry and tramps on the woman slowly, which hits out with her left hand to the side on the button, which closes the door. She rotates her wrist once, what seals the door, and muffled hammering by Mac follows. **"You blue whore! Open this damn door!"** he roars although it is dampened by the door, but the Asari laughs only. **"No, I think this place fits you more than good…you will need to shower cold first…"** she leans against the door during this verbal exchange. **"Only wait for it, when I will say all of this to the SC-1…"** Kysaek interrupts him immediately, **"Then what? Do you want to tell him, that you wanted to do a Quickie 20 minutes before starting the shift with a guarding Asari? Oh yes, he will like this."** She pushes her away from the door, **"Have fun showering cold…"** Then she leaves quite fast from this point, goes to her locker and dresses her work clothes as well like her weaponry. She checks if everything is in place correctly at the end, before she closes the locker. In front of her the doors opens then to her Security Area. After she covers the way, Jim is sitting on his seat already and raises his hand in a greeting manner. **"Hey, hey that was close….in two minutes you would have been late…und SC is quite pissed off today, because some have called in sick, also his Turian attachment."**, the man says with a lightly amused undertone and then stares at the Asari shortly, **"Oh shit, you are looking…shitty…"** She interrupts Jim more or less, falls in her seat and stretches a bit: **"If you would know…but before you ask…I, yesterday, two Turians who caused trouble, hits, one from behind, end."** she takes her hands to her neck during talking. Jim laughs again: **"I see…sounds quite exciting, at least more exciting than to be here."**, pointing at the cameras thereby, **"But hey, an easy job, which is paid reasonably well…and you can enjoy me with your story out of the Military service."**, he laughs once again a little, hits the table lightly with his hand, what leads to a smirk on Kysaek as well, although it vanishes quite fast also. **"I can tell you something quite recent instead, what I've seen on my way to work…that, I still don't get like something like this could happen in such a short time."**, she sighs and supports her head with her right hand, the elbow leaning at the chair back and attracts the attention of Jim, who looks more serious now. **"You mean the Neo-Cerberus Attack? Yeah, there you are right,…completely absurd, so not….there can't be said anything…"**, the stout man drones, hits the table with his fist lightly, but Kysaek adds directly: **"No, not the attack…in my district something like a riot started…or at least it looked like one. Different species have bandied and like it seems humans were their target." **This she says with a disgusted voice and Jim moves over his face with his hand and says only:

"**Bad….that is really bad…..if this has a relation to the Neo-Cerberus crap?" **The Asari itches with her shoulders after this. **"Am I a soothsayer? May be, the Non humans had roared racist at least…" **The man grabs his cup and Kysaek smells the fresh coffee. Jim takes a big swig sipping. **"If all of them knew…I have witnessed the Reaper War as a little boy….and it seems they have still not learned a thing out of it."**, he gasps angry, **"But it leads to nothing to brood about it now…tell something from your time in the Forces better." **He puts the cup down again, now with a friendlier tone looking at the Asari. **"Mhpff okay Jim, I have said it yesterday anyway…so referring to the Military, that was around four years ago when I was 23 years old. I had seen this commercial, something similar to this stupid N7-commericals, where they say then…."**, still in saying the sentence, all the lights get off, also the screens, what forces her to stop. **"What the…?!"**, Jim asks surprised, but a little nervous, whereby both turn around over and over again, what no one of them sees in the dark obviously. It lasts only few seconds till the announcement is heard, followed by a weak light: **"Breakdown of the Energy supply, Emergency light activated, Emergency reactor for primary systems started." **Few screens come back to life, but still much less than the half. It rustles quietly and sounds a bit inarticulate when a voice is heard through the Comlink: **"Report to all, what the hell is going on?!" **Kysaek and Jim look at the radio unit. The Asari bends forward and pushes the button. **"We don't know, Sir, only that all lights burned out and the Emergency Energy has started…"** the Asari explains soberly, what leads to a quite louder response of Phonor: **"As clever as that we are also! Better move your blue ass and start a patrol, because – and may my tongue dry out because I say this – you need to replace our Turian friend, who is sick today…but don't die. I don't like doing all this paperwork."** The last is added with a mocking voice via the unit, whereupon Kysaek replies dryly: **"Dying Sir? Cause of what should I die…and for what this patrol? Such blackouts happen normally." **She nods for herself, what leads to a harsher tone in the voice: **"Your order is, move your ass on patrol. Every one changes his Comlink to general, the energy could be away completely." **The Asari gets up from her seat after this and murmurs still soberly: **"Understood Sir, Kysaek out." **She lashes her belt down even tighter and turns around then to type on a Code Field, which is found beside a cupboard. **"Code accepted."** it beeps shortly and the doors open. Seen is a Weapons Stand in which half a dozen Shotguns are hanging, probably the model Katana, whereby the Asari grabs a Shotgun and opens the clip pocket to insert a corresponding Thermal Clip out of the cupboard and cocks and rotates the cylinder. Before she turns around to Jim once again, the Asari grabs still two Surrogate Clips, stoves them in one pocket of the belt. **"You keep in sight here everything. Let me know if something really bad happens….if this would be the case."**, Kysaek chuckles amused and Jim nods only activating his Omni-Tool, typing on it, – probably to adjust the Comlink – what the Asari does as well, before she opens the door and leaves the room.

"**Test, test, Comlink Check."** she hears Phonor and replies as short as the others: **"Kysaek positive." **…** "Jim positive." **…** "Mac positive." **… **"Station One positive." **…** "Station Three positive." **…** "Okay gals, then concentration, there for we get paid. Mac and I take the second area of the first Level, Kysaek you take the first area or the maintenance shafts." **… **"Aye, Sir."** she replies in an unaccustomed serious tone, positions the shotgun then on her scapula, activates the flashlight on her shoulder and goes forward at a crawl. The weak Emergency light doesn't allow big sight, but only the cone of the flashlight lightens the dark, whereby Kysaek breathes calmly. She looks quite concentrated now, while she goes along the arched leading corridor and coming closer to a bigger gap with the writing: **"Maintenance Shafts Level-1" **The Asari comes closer to the gap, while two Mechs are coming in her direction, scan her shortly and pass her without further contact. She on the other hand types another Code on a field, which is found above the gap. The field begins to shine bluely and a device opens, seemingly a scanner, which moves around the body of the Asari, before it beeps. **"Level-1 Identity confirmed." **Whereupon the gap opens with a hiss and Kysaek climbs on the ladder before entering the dark hole slowly. Around ten meters further a far she jumps from the last rung, whereby the gap closes itself above her and she hears the moaning of the deep shafts.

* * *

Something better then Mass Effect 2 OST – Freedom's Progress I couldn't find, but it is still worth hearing during the next part.

* * *

"**Kysaek here, have entered the shafts…pretty clean, although some things are rusted a bit."** she tells via Comlink. **"Jim here, have understood. I have you on the screen. It would be the best, if you would struggle through the front first, until you reach a dead end."**, the man replies deeply breathing, while the Asari looks at the tight corridor for herself first: Nothing extraordinary, much pipes and cables, what can be expected. She positions her shotgun in a ready while moving forward. Over and over again a quiet hiss or the stream of the electric circuit is heard, but what the Asari always keeps her cool, until it gets louder via the Comlink, followed by shooting.

"**What is going here?! Calling all, calling all, something is going on with the Mechs. These damn metal buckets are shooting at us and have pinned down me and Mac. Stay extremely careful." **Whereupon everyone replies **"Understood." **One time breathing in deeply the woman sways her gun from one position to another, because the loud moaning in the tunnel creates the impression that someone is here. She goes a longer distance, incessantly forward, but then stops when the road leads only right or left. **"Jim, which way? Down here everything looks a same."**, she whispers. **"Take the road right of you. It leads directly to the Central Shaft."**, the man replies, as well like Kysaek with an **"Understood." **She turns around to the right, but doesn't notice thereby that someone is standing at the end of the left corridor, which comes closer and closer to the back of the Asari, after he had seen her. Would Kysaek look behind herself, she would see the silhouette of a man, with her flashlight even his whole outlook, but she continues going forward, while the stranger comes closer to her. Suddenly she hears a whispering from behind and stops. She doesn't turn around, stands still, while the figure comes still closer. He swings his hand, but Kysaek turns around fast right in this moment and avoids in this way the door, which appears from above and separates her and her attacker. **"What the hell…?"** she murmurs surprised, when an announcement is heard through the tunnel: **"Dangerous Subject detected in Sector 2 and captured." **She blinks few times and then shakes her head, before continuing her walk. **"****Hopefully the announcement has not meant me."**, Elaine buzzes in the same dismal pace like before. Repeatedly there are heard odd noises in the halls, while she comes closer to the next curve, which leads left. The Asari turns around the corner, but immediately rushes back, when she sees the, at her directed pistol, which fires in this moment also, while Kysaek presses herself against the wall of the corner.

"**Defeat and Execute."** she can hear the Mechs, which are in the next corridor and are slowly coming closer to the Asari. **"Kysaek here, seemingly all the Mechs are going on the rampage. The ones in the maintenance shafts are attacking me."**, she moans annoyed in the Comlink and gets the answer of Phonor: **"Destroy the metal buckets. The Company buys new ones." **what is answered by an **"Aye, Sir."** She gets ready and tries to look around the corner shortly and to fire with the shotgun, but all three Mechs fire at the same time with their pistols, what forces her to go into cover once again. **"Nothing will come of this…they perforate Me.", **shoots through her mind and she looks around once again to stay by the pipes. **"If I care for a little steam here, I could use this to leave my cover. Then I shoot a Singularity at them and take them out one after another."** she murmurs, chambers a round of her shotgun, while she hears the gawky, mechanical movements. She looks shortly at the pipes, searches for a sign for Dangerous or Flammable, but can't find any and fires a salvo what leads immediately to leaking steam or at least something which takes away the view of the Mechs. The left hand she clenches to a fist, which begins to shine bluely, and then she runs into the cloud and swings the hand forward fast, when she sees the first Mechs. She creates a Singularity between all three of them, which lifts them off the ground and hamstrings them. Now everything doesn't seem to be a problem anymore, while she shoots at each Mech directly in the head. When the Singularity ends, all machines collapse and are destroyed. Shortly the Asari knees down and moans: **"Damn, muscle cramp….if I would have known this, I would have not gone to the gym…ufff." **She stretches her legs out shortly and then her remaining body, before continuing her patrol. **"It sounds like you have everything under your control down there."** Jim's voice is heard via the Comlink. **"Oh yes and I enjoy it…at least I don't need to walk through dirty water."** she replies short, as well like Jim after her: **"There you are right…still around 50 meters forward and you are in the Central Shaft."** She answers: **"Understood, Kysaek out." **Her feet carry her slowly further, repeatedly hearing moaning and rumbling. The closer she comes the Central Shaft, the more obvious it becomes, that there is speaking someone, what leads that she shuts off her flashlight and the shafts are only lightened by weak light now. It seems to be one single person, whereby the Asari can't understand a word really and finally reaches the Central Shaft, but she leans against the wall instead of entering it. She looks carefully around the corner and sees at the right side, relatively weak, the silhouette of a Batarian, who is walking right in front of a Repulsor lift talking to someone. **"I am almost out and the object is secured. The plan seems to work well."** he speaks quietly and Kysaek looks at the lift behind him, on which someone seems to lie, covered by a white towel. The Asari leans against the wall again, works the slide of the shotgun shortly, what the Batarian seems to hear and immediately stands still. The Asari stays where she is, while the stranger pulls a Machine Pistol and goes slowly to Kysaek's corner. She on the other hand knees down lightly and then rushes around the corner, crouched. In this way she can avoid the firing of the Batarian, hits with the shotgun from downside upwards, disarms him this way, but he grabs the shotgun now. It comes to a skirmish. **"You are under arrest cause of trespassing."** she hisses to him, whereupon he replies: **"Damn bitch, you criminal scum!" **The man succeeds to disarm Kysaek and the shotgun flies away, but there for the Asari hits him with a right hook and forces him backwards in this way. The hands raised a little, probably in a battle posture, she fixates the man, who charges her. She bends down a little and grabs his hands, before throwing him over her back on the ground. She holds his arm still and spins it once, before flipping her knee downwards, with her knee on his back. **"No idea what you are stealing here, but the more you resists, the more it hurts."**, she says drily to him, whereby the man squirms and curls on the ground trying to free himself, but what brings Kysaek to strengthening her grip only. **"Do you know at all what is going on here? Or are you only a small wheel in this machine, which is simply complying with the command dumbly?"** the Batarian growls, before stopping to move slowly. **"I say you, you are stealing something here seemingly and I get paid for Security…do you know to what this leads when you summarize this to a result?"** she asks with an amused undertone. **"Look below the towel. Let's see if you will make your job so well-behaved after seeing this…"** he says quietly not moving at all anymore…but then tries to get up suddenly, what forces the Asari to hit him hard in his neck. He is knockout immediately. She stands up slowly and talks to him. **"You are under arrest…" **But after these words she looks to the Repulsor Lift, thinks about this for a moment, before she goes to it. **"Is there lying a human below it?"**, she thinks over it, grabs the towel with her right hand to pull it away, when suddenly she is surrounded by light cones. **"Freeze!"** is roared from some sides and she lets the towel go and raises her hands, while looking at the figures, who look like Security Forces of the company, because the logo of it is seen rather good on their shoulders. **"Hey, guys, I belong to you….Elaine Kysaek, Guard Level-1. I have caught this guy here, when he wanted to flee with something." **The other guards don't lower their weapons until one says: **"Her identity is confirmed, take the other."** The weapons get lowered, while some of them, their faces are hidden behind helmets, go to the Batarian and heft him, whereby another one turns to Kysaek. **"Have you seen the stolen object?"** the man asks her, but Kysaek shakes her head. **"No idea what this is."**, she replies and the man nods.

"**You are lucky, because the object surpasses your Security Level by light years…so shut your mouth about this and continue living…"** The Asari nods mute and the other guards turn away, take the lift with them and although they have not taken the towel away, the part of one arm is seen still. When the lift is turned around Kysaek can see it clearly. Obviously a human, but the skin seems to be stud by blisters, ulcers and bruises.

"**Have someone bludgeon this guy to death…?"** is her first thought. …

* * *

So have you enjoyed reading this story so far? :) And is it to your liking?


	4. The Day after

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

**Chapter III: **The Day after

Burning Houses, not quite small ones, screaming representatives of all species, some of obviously angry, some annoyed, on the run, big gatherings, broken and cleared shops, as well like burned out Skycars. All of this can be seen in repeating images, which are running in the TV of Kysaek's apartment right now. The Asari herself is standing at the only window of the apartment, the arms crossed a little, looking outside quiet, while the light shines on her face. It seems to be morning or midday and from outside almost no noise is heard, what is extraordinary even for an Outer District. Also no cars, no people and almost nothing else, sometimes the noise of the Magnetic Train and of course the sound of the TV. **"If you hook up right now, once again summarizing the News of the day."** a female Turian speaks, holding a Datapad in front of her.

"**After yesterday's Attacks of Neo-Cerberus there occurred massive riots in the Capital, whose goal were humans above everything else, but also other species, which were attacked by human Neo-Cerberus supporters. Now the Police has most of the scenes under their control, but is needing all their capacities for this and this still can't dam everything, which is why they asked for help by PGI, as well like by Eclipse. A spokesman of PGI confirmed the request of the police and agreed to send their own Security Forces to oversee the Districts around their HQ, but more would not be possible. Eclipse on the other hand was hired and so the last Police Units could be segregated so that few officers are able to control whole Districts with the help of the Eclipse Forces. That is the status of the situation now and we from IGN can repeat us only that all humans should stay at home if possible and appeal to every other species to see reason once again, because the fewest humans have something to do with Neo-Cerberus. We will be bac…"** before the last words are spoken, the Asari switches the TV off, sighs one time deeply and shakes her head. **"I try to let the things of yesterday go, but these riots don't let much space to think about something different."**, she whispers to herself and goes to the kitchen bar, grabs the Mobile, flips it open and types in a number. She takes the Mobile to her ear, a callsign is heard always and the Asari walks around thereby a little, barefoot. To specify this: she wears only her underwear and her shabby sleeping shirt. She paces up and down, looks a little frustrated, when she rings over and over again, but it appears that no one takes the call. She takes her cigarette box during passing the kitchen bar and takes it up to take a fag out, which is poking out, with her lips. Right in the moment when she puts the box down and grabs the lighter, she hears like someone has taken the call.

"**Took you quite some time to call me. Have you a reason for this?"** Xarus asks in a lightly spiteful tone, whereupon the Asari answers only: **"This and that…but now I have time. Say me where we can meet, then I come over and look at what you have." **With a bit quieter voice the Turian speaks: **"Sounds good…come to the train Station in your District. I will wait there."** She hesitates shortly, before answering: **"I am curious,…we will see us before long."**

She flips her mobile shut then and places it on the bar, as well like the cigarette in her mouth. The Asari goes to the table on which her Computer is, because on its chair the clothes are hanging, which she has worn yesterday to work. It doesn't last long, then her sleeping shirt is flying through the apartment and she dresses in these clothes, as well like pants, followed by shoes and as the last a jacket, in which pocket she hides her mobile, before taking her fag in the mouth once again and taking the cigarette box and lighter to a different jacket pocket. Quite fast she leaves her apartment, runs the stairs down and goes outside, before looking around to see one or another burned down car or broken window in front of her, but otherwise it is deadly silent. Kysaek, now a little tensed, breathes in and out deeply, before going across the street. Thereby she tramples on a shard of glass audible, shoves "trash" away with her feet, blinks one or two times, before rubbing her forehead.

"**I have completely forgotten to ignite the fag."** crosses her mind and she takes out her lighter and ignites the cigarette, before putting the lighter back. She takes a drag and then blows the smoke out through the nose, while she continues going in the direction of the station. It last not long until she reaches the train station and looks around once again, but she can't see anybody. She takes out her Mobile, while she takes out her fag with the other hand, blowing the smoke out again. The Asari pushes the dial-back key and hears a ring, which is coming from the side. She follows the noise with her eyes and sees a figure, – judging from the silhouette a Turian – that is standing below the framework of the station and waves Kysaek nearer. The woman flips the Mobile shut with a click, looks around once again shortly before she goes to the figure, but who continues going on its part without a word and followed by the Asari. The route leads directly below the rails of the magnetic Train and looks quite dirty, but beyond the range of vision from the streets or generally curious glances. The woman speeds up to outrun the figure, which disappears behind a pillar then as well like Kysaek, now running directly behind the Turian.

"**Arghh…easy does it, Sweetie. I know you can expect it hardly, what I have to offer you."**, Xarus says grinning and raising his hands, but still gets a slap in the face, why he steps back a little. **"The humans say, that blows to the head increase the intelligence…maybe it helps you to internalize finally, that I am not your Sweetie…so what do you have?"**, Kysaek snorts a little annoyed and looks at the awaiting mien of the Turian, who rubs shortly at the hit spot. **"You are taking everything too serious….but I promise you, after this deal you will allow me everything."** he chuckles with a voice like one is accustomed from a "weasel", rubbing his hands thereby. **"Hopefully you will not get me into some sort of shit…it sounds quite mysterious what you have there…"**, Kysaek replies very slowly, with a worried undertone, whereby the Turian puts it off only, before turning around to go to a mountain full with trash beside the pillar, knees down in front of it and scrabbles around there seemingly. He does it for some moments before he takes out a longish box and drags it to Kysaek, who is looking at it. The box is relatively flat, but there for very long; the metal is reflecting everything and seems despite the trash mountain extremely clean, with a good visible lock in the middle.

"**Is there a weapon inside?"** the Asari asks calm and slow, appears quite tensed now. The Turian replies: **"Of course…I summon you here, because of only one weapon….in this way you make your money on the street, if you can sell them in barrels."** The hands of Xarus lie down on the lock; flip the first hinges open, types on two small Code Fields, which were both hidden behind a hinge. They hear a quiet humming, the rotating of the disc, before several bolts to both sides of the box press out and the Turian opens the lid with both hands slowly, observed strictly by the Asari, whose curiosity can't be hidden anymore. Shallow fog leaves from the edges of the box, like during opening a fridge, and cloaks the whole surface of the interior for few seconds until it disappears. **"Impossible….is this idiot crazy?"** is the first thought of her, after she sees an odd object which she knows from movies. It is silver and the surface is shimmering. It looks like a longish vase at a first glance with a thick underground and a long "neck". The second glance reveals weird small arms, as well like mainstays and something like a small head, what causes that Kysaek goes a few steps back immediately.

"**Are you nuts? Do you know what this is? From where by the Goddess do you have it?"**, hits Xarus verbally immediately several times, who stands up still quite relaxed, before raising his arms. **"So many questions at once…take it easy….no I am not nuts and yes this is Reaper-Tech…and I have found it."** This leads immediately to a raising arm of Kysaek with a pointing finger. **"Found? You've gotta fucking kidding me…whom you have stolen this? Which Crime Boss will come around shortly and will shoot at us?"** the Asari drones in a rough tone, obviously nervous and excited, swaying around, but the Turian is still relaxed. **"No one will come here…I want to help you, got that? This thing here,…it means at least 200.000 Credits, 50:50, so at least 100.000 for everyone of us…then you can hang your odd Security job up finally,….and finally get started for real…or do you want to tell me, that you like it now quite suddenly?" **The Asari takes a drag over and over again until it is burned down to the stub and thrown on the ground carelessly, whereby she touches her hair cartilages. **"Yes of course…an awesome job, where the most of the personal is messing with me, only good paid…The hell!"** she babbles for herself, before falling quiet for few moments and standing still. **"100.000 Credits…shit….and to who should I sell this thing, without that the Police notices it and pinches my ass after this or throws me in the death row without questioning?" **A Datapad appears, while the woman speaks. The Turian types on it, before saying: **"So…the best address is the Eclipse Sisterhood…they buy the thing 100 percent sure, I heard several times already. The Next would be the local gangsters of course….but they are crappy partners, get the better of you or kill you and steal the Tech then. Another possibility are the guys from Neo-Cerberus…but because you are an Asari, I would not recommend it."**, she nods shortly, **"And last…I recommend you something, which should be known to you."** the Turian coughs slightly, **"These are only rumors, but supposedly PGI are doing business with Reaper-Tech…."** Xarus raises his hands once again, **"At the end it is your choice to who you go." **The man closes the box again, while Kysaek breathes in and out several times. **"So I make the whole job…and you get 50 percent?"** she says more than dissatisfied. **"Of course…I have sourced it and I have named the contacts….you are doing the rest, that's why 50:50."** the Turian replies, but the woman seems even more dissatisfied. **"And how do I get this thing through the city? I mean…I can't take it simply and go to my house with it on my arms…or?"** Xarus grins thereby only **"Don't worry…there for I cared…I know there someone, who is delivering for a normal express company….it will go smoothly…so are you in or not…?" **The hand goes to the face, the glance is averting and Kysaek stands still for few minutes, turns all possibilities over in her mind, from wealth till death, from the rise till the fall, a battle inside her mind. Finally she turns around to Xarus and nods shortly. **"I…am in…but if something goes wrong, I take you with Me. "**, she talks very seriously and Xarus replies only: **"Agreed…you will do it."** She nods after this and turns away. **"We will talk once I got rid of this thing…till then, don't get on my nerves…."** she snorts and goes away, before Xarus can answer halfway and disappears behind the corner.

The Asari has left the shadowy corner already and turned around other corners, but then stops immediately for the time being and leans against a wall of a building. She closes her eyes, listens to the noise of her surrounding more obvious, as well like to her own beat of the heart. **"Have I done this for real? Am I crazy? By the Goddess, I bear the whole risk…and still he wants 50 percent? I still ask me, from where he has this thing…I can't trust this source…yes…yes, I bear the risk….so it is also my money…I will give him probably ten percent. Say him it was not worth more, but in reality I have stolen the most….yes this I will do…"** She opens her eyes during thinking this and pushes herself away from the wall. She looks more relaxed and takes her Mobile out during walking further, flips it open, zaps through her Display and calls someone. The Asari takes it to her head and listens to the callsign, which beeps few times, before someone takes the call. **"Sapto here."** is heard in the auricle.

"**Hello Dilèn, here is Elaine, Elaine Kysaek."**, she replies. **"Ah! I asked myself already, when you will call. Is everything all right by you?"** Dilèn gasps happily in her phone. **"Besides that my neighborhood was wrecked, I can't complain."**, she replies calmly and Dilèn agrees: **"Yes, here as well…really horrible this Attack , but that everything would go out of control so much, I can't understand…but hey, you call probably because of our meeting, isn't it so? So if yes, I am free the whole day!" **Kysaek looks from one side to another shortly, before she answers: **"Sounds good, where are you? Then I will go there, if you are ok with it."** Shortly a shuffle is heard. **"Yes, it is okay. I am sitting right now in the Upper Caf. Do you know it?"** Dilèn asks. **"Upper Caf…Upper…ah, is this, the floating platform in the Outer District B?"** Elaine replies, whereupon Dilèn agrees: **"Yes this one exactly. The flying Café. I will wait for you here then. Will probably be fun. Till then." **She giggles in the phone thereby, as well like Kysaek in a lightly amused tone. **"We will see us. Hope that not all Taxis are burned down." **

She flips her Mobile shut again and puts it away. Like on the day before, the same procedure follows: The Asari activates her Omni-Tool and sends a signal, to get a Taxi, whereby this time few minutes pass until one flies down from the sky. The woman enters it slowly. This time a human sits on the wheel, but one who has bars between himself and the tail seats. He turns around similar slowly. **"You will not draw a gun now or brand me as a racist?"** he says bluntly, what leads to a smirk on Kysaek's face. **"Don't worry…I don't belong to the idiot brigade…I want to the Upper Caf."** The Driver, an older man with a moustache, nods. **"Once Upper Caf, okay."** he murmurs and closes the backdoor, starts the Skycar and with it lifts up to the direction of the sky. The drive proceeds smoothly. No words, no calls, only the horizon catches the view of the Asari shortly, because in this moment it is not the usual blue Skyline, which is cut by the Skyscrapers, but instead the sun, like it tries to shine through various clouds of smoke, which rise pitch black up in the air. Time passes, around 30 minutes, until the Skycar comes closer to a medium platform, which is floating in the air. In the middle of it is standing a big shop with the huge billboard **"Upper Caf – We offer high quality to keen prices." **The Driver flies to the platform and stops beside it, before opening the door to it. **"How much?"** Elaine asks and the man answers:** "Exactly 20." **Whereupon Kysaek pays it with her Omni-Tool. Then the Asari leaves the car and looks at the courtyard of the Café: It is quite lively, if you consider how bad it looks in the city. She goes forward slowly, while the Skycar leaves the place. Elaine looks around and recognizes different species, from Asari till Elcor; almost everything seems to be there. She continues going still looking for Dilèn in this way, who raises then her hand, sitting at a table directly beside the side entrance. The table is round, grey and protected lightly by a sunshade. Kysaek goes to her and sits down on the free chair, allows her arms to hang down limply and nods once to Dilèn **"Hello."** Dilèn puts down the cup and smirks: **"Hello Elaine. I am happy that you are here. You need to taste the Illium Sky absolutely, the best coffee from everyone. I invite you."** The Asari wings with her left hand for a while as an inviting gesture. **"Oh well, if you say it so…I let surprise me." **She nods and Dilèn raises her left hand, whereupon a Mech comes around, but keeps quiet and waits patient beside the table. **"One Illium Sky, please."** she says to the Mech, which replies short, before turning away after it: **"Order taken."**

Dilèn leans forward a little, supports her head with her right hand, elbow on the table, and takes now her left hand to grab the spoon beside her cup and to dive it into the coffee, before stirring it. **"Last time we had not much time to talk or better only smattering….but I would like to know more about my Heroine."** she smirks, whereupon Kysaek crosses her arms. **"Well, there is not much to tell…but ask whatever you want."** Elaine nods. **"Mhh mhrr…then let us start simply."** she nods, while asking, **"Where are you coming from? And what are you doing?"** she stops the stirring during this. **"Well, I am 27, born on Thessia and lived there with my parents….till around 15, but then…how should I say it….much changed quite fast and what I am doing right now…"**, she laughs, **"…I am nothing better than a bored Night Guard, whereby yesterday there was really something to do."**, she laughs again, while swaying her head here and there. **"You don't sound happy while talking about both things…what happened when you were 15?"** Dilèn says, raising her cup once again and taking swig.

"**Mhpf….to deepen this is not something for our conversation….above all we don't know each other well enough for this."**, Kysaek replies and looks to the Mech, which comes to them with a tray, before grabbing a cup on it to put it down in front of the Asari, which looks at Dilèn once again. **"I see, well…and how is your job? And what happened yesterday?"** she says to Kysaek and her eyes show curiosity obviously. **"Sorry, if I don't sound euphorically,…this was never my style, but…my job is, until yesterday, most often boring….but it gets paid reasonably well. I am working for PGI as a Guard, most often night shifts…but before you ask, no, I don't know what I am guarding."**, she laughs shortly as well like the other Asari. **"This sounds indeed a little weird, but it seems to be easy money…and what was yesterday now?"** Elaine raises her left arm shortly to stretch out her forefinger and hold it in front of her mouth. **"Can't say pitifully. Non-Disclosure Term in my agreement….but I can say at least…there was real action."** Kysaek grins to Dilèn shortly, before grabbing her cup and taking a swig, loudly slurping. **"Mhhhreally good, above all the aftertaste…lightly sweet."** she nods few time to Dilèn. **"I said it, Illium Sky is the best coffee there exists…but I think now is my turn, so what do you want to know?"**, the Asari asks, leaning forward more thereby and taking her hand away from the head, before positioning them on the table. She wears quite genteel clothes, a combination out of half-open gown and short shorts, yellow stripes on the side with red as the main color. Elaine puts her cup down and looks at the other woman, before saying: **"Tell me, what you like…I think you have more excited stories than Me."**, and smirks thereby, while Dilèn chuckles amused. **"Okay, okay, let me think…"** she taps on her lower lip thereby, **"Mhh hmhmhm….ah what I am thinking so long? I am thinking too complicated sometimes! So I am 78 and am working as an assistant for a media company, but still not so long. Not longer than 3 years. To the Reaper War I was living quite sheltered…and spoilt, but after I have seen this horror and survived it, I became 'mature', like probably other young Asari as well. After the War I have worked long for the Offices of Illium…oh well what remained of it. I have two older sisters…like mentioned in the Gym the one is 800 years old…the other became 350 not long ago and my parents are both almost 1000 years."** After this long speech Dilèn drinks out of her cup first of all and Kysaek stretches her body. **"Both 1000 years old….and you are 78? Then they got you quite late. Most often unusual for such Asari….so they are both Asari? It could be that one of them is a Krogan."**, she nods to herself still once. **"No, no, both Asari."** replies Dilèn. **"Then you are Pureblood?"** Kysaek asks, leaning forward thereby. **"Yes I am…and fortunately the time of prejudices against Purebloods is over."** she answers. **"There you are right…better I ask directly…are you an Ardat Yakshi?"** By these words there is seen a more than interested face by Kysaek, although Dilèn raises her hands. **"No I am not…but let me guess, you think my character is somehow attractive like by an Ardat Yakshi?"**, whereupon Elaine nods only. **"****Yes, exactly…and now where this 'disease' is healed, they raise the ranks of the Asari to the Elite…I know some stories, above all in the Forces they form Special Forces."**

This sentence leads to that Dilèn seems to be curious now. **"Special Forces? What exactly are you meaning?"**, she asks, what leads to a short time of silence by Kysaek, before she answers with a small moan: **"Oh well…like you know, this genetic condition, which the Ardat Yakshi beard, was healed few years ago. Now they get only attention cause of the so called disease pattern 'Sex Addiction', but the Military profits of this…and surely others as well. It is reasonably well known by now, that the power of the Ardat Yakshi, mentally as well as physically, grows with every time….and now add this to the regular military training."**, she raises her cup again and takes a swig. **"You mean, they have Sex permanently to become Super Soldiers?"** Dilèn asks a little baffled, but whereby Elaine shakes her head immediately. **"No, no,….whereby this would be quite amusing, but completely so it isn't…this would remind more of a bad porno than a military training. But completely wrong you aren't: These Special Units have a tough training program anyway, but to this belongs around 2 to 3 times in the week sexual activity between each other, to increase the already mentioned powers…continuous would be useless, because the body would be overstrained with it and so nothing would happen. But in this way….how odd it may sound, it works. I could experience it firsthand, when we did training battles. SIX of us have fought against one Ardat Yakshi. The fight was not quite stamped by her superiority, but at the end she has beaten us all six alone."**, Kysaek says a little depressed cause of it,** "But it is not only the Military. Since they healed the disease in a certain manner, the Ardat Yakshi move up the ladder of the society so fast…I am not a racist or want to deprive this of them, but it could end in much trouble in the future." **After this Dilèn nods slowly and wants to say something, but gets interrupted by a ringing. Both Asari grab their Mobiles, but it is Dilèns, which is ringing. She flips it open with a **"Sapto here." **

"**Ah it is you! Have asked myself already when you would call."**, she murmurs, **"Aha, aha...mhh hmhm, desperately now?"** she moans a little bit, **"Okay, okay, we will meet us there, till then sister."** She flips the Mobile shut and sighs loudly, before looking at Kysaek, who nods immediately. **"I understand, you need to go. Family is important."** The other one sighs again loudly. **"Was only a short meeting…but we will repeat this, okay?"** Kysaek raises her thumb up and smirks. Dilèn smiles lightly.** "Okay, I pay still the two coffees and hit the road then. I call you then after it or at the latest tomorrow."** she stands up during talking and shoves the chair back to the table. **"We will hear us."** she waves, **"C,ya."**

"**C,ya, Dilèn."**, Kysaek answers and stands up after it as well, drinks her last swig still before she begins to go slowly and call a Taxi in a familiar manner with her Omni-Tool.

The jacket flies carelessly through the room, as well like the empty cigarette box, which was crumbled, before the body falls quite saggy on the chair at the Computer Table and her arms are hanging loosely behind her back. **"Mhh reasonably good day,…too pitiful that the meeting was so short…but still something like a start…Dilèn is really nice."** she murmurs and leans forward to hammer her arms on the table. The fingers taps shortly on the tabletop, while she stares at the deactivated Screen and seems quite lost, before she switches the Computer on – Screen like Tower – and leans back afterwards.

"**What I am doing here right now? …I had a nice date…and still these thoughts come back: Racism, riots…Neo-Cerberus….nargh, actually I know nothing about them, but I know exactly, if I inform myself now, I get annoyed."** she drones loudly and clicks on the Extranet Icon. It lasts few seconds, before the homepage is ready – like the last time with the Citadel News Net – whereby she goes immediately to the search engine to type **"Neo-Cerberus"** in. A loading sign appears and within seconds a new page builds up, whereby an odd logo appears broadly on the whole screen first off. It is very well known for experts: The original Logo for Cerberus, but this time the color yellow was replaced by red and in the background of it is seen white together with the "Myth Creature" Cerberus, the three-headed dog.

* * *

Look for the original Cerberus Logo from Mass Effect 2/3 to compare them, if you don't know from memory.

* * *

Kysaek clicks on the button **"Next"** and sees then a page, which is part of CNN. **"Mhh Mhh there are some categories here…let's take this one."** she thinks and clicks on the link **"Origin"**.

She waits a while till a short text appears which she begins to read: **"Neo-Cerberus, formerly known as Cerberus, which was founded by representatives of the human Species, is the continuation of the extremist Terror Organization. Formerly the organization operated in the secrets and was not known by everybody, but around 15 years ago it stepped as Neo-Cerberus into the light, so the galaxy should know that they are there. Conducted it is by Miles Quentin, who was not caught still despite his prominence and in whose name various attacks were committed in the last 15 years, which is why there are more than 10.000 victims till today and additionally to it damages to the amount of several billion Credits. Conspiracy theories say even, that Neo-Cerberus has connections to the Castigator-Incident, because there is even evidence that Cerberus was even able to control Reaper and their Forces already during the Reaper War. Rumors say that this organization is supported by various human companies financially and the evidence for it is the gear and equipment, because there were also already Battles with lighter ships, four years ago even a Cruiser, and Attacks on many bases, which can be rebuilt only with much money. When someone compares Cerberus and Neo-Cerberus beside each other, so there are no differences to the earlier one, but Neo-Cerberus operates much more open and wears its hatred in the front as well like the wish to knock the inferior species down a peg." **– Author/CNN.

The Asari sways the head here and there. **"So much is not written there, but not….but well, I can't expect it, that everything will be revealed."** she thinks to herself and clicks then on **"E-Virus"**. She begins to read again: **"To one of the worst Attacks of Neo-Cerberus is counted the one, which was committed around 6 years ago in the city Euphoria. Euphoria was a city, which was founded after the Reaper War on Eden Prime, based on the idea of the humanity, which wanted to built a sign of unity and wanted to unite all species in this city. An example of Democracy and Coexisting, but which was unsettled when an unknown Virus – today know as the 'Extermina-Virus' – appeared. Every species was infected by it, except humans, what led fast to the conclusion that it needed to be an attack with a biological Weapon. Doctors and Scientists were completely baffled, while the Virus rampaged for a whole Standard Month. It killed around half of the city, until Admiral Moreau noticed similarity to an incident, which happened on Omega before the Reaper War. After his hint and still findable data on the Normandy SR-2, the scientists were able to develop an antidote and stop the Virus in this way. Still it has destroyed the trust and lay the foundation for the worst riots, which followed one year later and cost the majority of the human population. Shortly after Neo-Cerberus committed that it was their attack with the justification how inferior other species are and how opposite their true nature is directed against the humanity." **– Author/CNN.

The hand goes to the face for a short time, while Kysaek turns away from the Screen to stand up and go to the window. She stays in this position, which she had also today, before she met Xarus. **"Why I am thinking about this shit? What has this to do with me? I do my own thing and that's it…shit on the problems of the galaxy."**

* * *

So have you enjoyed reading this story so far? :) And is it to your liking?


	5. This is Reality!

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

**Chapter IV: **This is Reality!

It pounds, it clicks, over and over again the ball flies high, hits the roof, lands in the hands of the Asari, who is lying in her bed across, while the legs are hanging over the edge, and the ball gets caught once again.

Opposite of her is the switched on TV, on which is probably a "tacky" Soap on. An Asari is seen on the Screen, as well like a female human, Quarian and an Elcor, in such a typical **"I need to admit something"**-scene, whereby Kysaek, who is focused more on the throwing of the ball, seems relatively dull. The whole scenery repeats itself still few times, the ball flies, gets caught until the Asari throws it carelessly in the corner and gets up to sit on the bed, her upper body bent forward a little.

This time she wears a long-sleeved, orange shirt with the label F.B.I, below which **"Federal Boob Inspector"** is written and to this belonging blue pants, whereby there are patches around the calf's area, which are also orange. The whole material stretches a bit, when Kysaek stands up, to stretch herself a bit as well, from one side to another.

She strolls to the kitchen slowly, where in known manner the Mobile is lying on the bar, but this time she goes to the fridge, opens it and grumbles loud: **"I was still not shopping…should do this soon. Always only Fast Food….I can become really fat even and Dilèn has not called to me since the meeting in the café…days have passed already."** Kysaek closes her fridge then again, looks beside of her computer table, where the silver box is placed, which was delivered to her not long ago. Her eyes stay there for a long moment, before she turns away breathing in deeply. **"I think I will wait with the selling for a while…it would be too striking, when I would allow that the box gets collected from my apartment again, after it was delivered not long ago…whereby it could be something buggy or something in this direction…mhh yes..yes, no…yes, no, NO. I stay cool and pull it off later…" **seethes in her head, before she hammers on the counter, taking her Mobile thereby and flipping it up. With few clicks she wanders through the menu and then pushes on **"Dilèn"**, before holding the Mobile against her ear to hear the typical callsign. It lasts few moments until the callsign disappears and Dilèn takes the call.

"**Sapto here…I am not reachable for now, but please drop a note."** After this it beeps and Kysaek tries to say something, but keeps silent and flips the Mobile shut, before hammering it on the counter. **"Mhh there goes the new acquaintance…"** she sighs loud. **"Crap…then I can go shopping, but…ah what the hell I go a bit earlier to work today to have a little dissipation."** she nods to herself, while thinking this. Her hand grabs to her shirt, her head sways around, before she brushes the shirt over it. She throws the shirt beside her bed, followed by her bra. **"I think this shirt would be a little too inappropriate for work…"** she laughs quietly before going to her cupboard. Fast the Sports Bra is taken and dressed. Still twitching two or three times on it, before the hand grabs a white sweater – at least it looks like a sweater – less thick than her normal shirts and dresses it over her head and arms. The Asari closes her cupboard again, pulls her black jacket up from the ground and dresses it as well. **"TV off."**, she says whereupon the TV switches to off. She feels through her jacket, takes out her cigarette box before crumpling it up. **"Damn it, I need to buy a new one on the way."** she says, before she grabs the Mobile fast and leaves through the door.

The eyes wander around for a while, looking at the surroundings in front of her entrance door: It looks somewhat normal again, but there are still dark spots from fire or smaller trash mountains, but on the other hand the destroyed vehicles and broken panes were removed. The Asari closes the zipper of her jacket, hides her hands in the pockets, jitters a bit, when she feels quite a cold draft and additional to this the grey clouds at the sky. With a tightened body she walks along the street, block to block, still looking everywhere and it really seems that the case has calmed down. At the train station she stops, when she discovers a patrol of the police, together with some persons in uniform – for the experts obviously recognizable as Eclipse. Kysaek tramples a little bit on her position, while another cold blow goes through the streets – it is in general really cold today. She follows the situation on the other side of the street, staring interested above all at the flying camera and the female Turian with her Universal Mike, which she holds in front of an Asari, who is wearing also the Eclipse uniform. **"Mhh…what may they do there…maybe promo."**, crosses Kysaek's mind, before looking to left and right followed by crossing the street to come closer to the occurrence. A moment before she reaches the other side she stops moving, when she sees a familiar face, but this time she doesn't wear expensive, but still elegant clothes: High Heels, a black skirt and additional to it a white shirt with a black sack coat, while she holds a datapad in her right hand, the arm a bit creased.

Kysaek raises her hand and waves to Dilèn, but it lasts few moments until she notices the hand of Kysaek and waves back. To be precise she waves Kysaek to her even and Kysaek follows the gesture going to her. **"Here you are…and want to be cold?"** Kysaek speaks to Dilèn, who nods shortly, **"It is quite breezy, but well…my job leads to such situations." **Kysaek crosses her arms. **"Ah, you are belonging to the reporters here and interview Eclipse…or what?"** Immediately Dilèn nods. **"Almost right, we are quasi the PR-Team of Eclipse; everything which belongs to it."** Elaine, seeming a little surprised, responds: **"So you are belonging to Eclipse? "**, whereupon the woman opposite of her nods once again.** "In this way it could be said and…sorry I didn't call back the last days, but my job hogged me completely. I have seen a while ago, that you have tried to reach Me."**, she smiles, while she says this and Kysaek nods.** "Well then I am up to date now; I thought already…"**, before Kysaek could end her speech, a woman steps between both of them, outwardly looking obviously like an Asari; recognizable by her armor and the shape of the helmet, whereby the armor differs from the normal ones, which were interviewed a while ago, a bit.** "Dilèn, are you ready with your work, that you could chat here?"** the newcomer asks with a rough voice, while the helmet dampens her words a bit. On this question Dilèn smirks only **"You know me…I am hardworking and yes, I am ready…and that here."** she points at Kysaek, **"That is Elaine Kysaek."**, she looks at Elaine, **"Elaine, that is my older sister, Thais Sapto."**, she points at Thais, who looks to Kysaek, who looks back. They keep silent for a while, before both talk in the same moment. **"Pleased to meet you."**, and Thais takes the floor immediately, **"So that is your savior, from which you have told me?"** she says and looks at Dilèn.** "Yeah that she is; without her** …**"** she gets interrupted by a loud beeping and takes out her Mobile, sighing. **"I need to go…sister, we see us…Kysaek, sorry that it was so choppy once again. We catch up on this later, okay?"**

Elaine raises her right hand and then her thumb. **"Of course we do, see you later."** Dilèn goes away quite fast already, enters a Skycar and flies away. Now the remaining Asari are standing there alone. **"My sister had told me, that you have saved her of two drunken Turians. Has this happened in this way?"** Thais asks quite serious and Kysaek responds: **"Yes so this happened. I came from the Eternity on my way home and then I saw them on the other side of the street…I Intermediated and have beat up the two Turians, but it lasted not long till they turned the tides."**, Elaine drones, but what doesn't lead to a visible reaction of Thais. **"My younger sister is the most precious thing of our family. I will remember what you did…if it will be necessary. Otherwise my talking time is over already and work is waiting…we will see us again for sure."** With these words the Asari stretches out her hand, what Kysaek responds the same way; a short hand shake follows. **"For sure, I need to go to work as well."** Kysaek replies and the hand shake ends, before both turn around; Thais in the direction of the gathering, Elaine in direction of the train station.

In the meantime it started to rain lightly, the wind is blowing stronger and leads that the Asari shivers quite much, while she walks in the direction of PGI from the train station. Audible relieved, she breathes out, when she reaches the warm Scanning room of the Main Gate. She puts everything down in the tried and tested way except her clothes, whereby it is only her Mobile this time. She positions below the Body Scanner, which scans her, but then beeps suddenly, what startles Kysaek, before she raises her hands. One of the Guards goes to her and activates a Datapad, which is in his hand. **"I am employed here completely normal; No idea what the thing wants from Me."**, she assures, but the guard raises his hand immediately.** "We have expected you, Elaine Kysaek, Guard for Level-1, in Research Complex A, correct?"** the guard asks her and the Asari approves the data with a nodding, while lowering her hands again. **"We have a message for you…if it is good or bad, is up to you, but it comes from Mr. Peeks in person."** He gives the Datapad to the Asari with these words. She takes it and presses the button **"Play." **A black screen builds up and shortly after the head and the face of a Salarian is seen: Skarg Peeks. **"I greet you, Miss Kysaek. I am very sorry, that I can't tell you this message in person, but I am a busy man. Like it was told to me, you have prevented the theft of one of our value objects few days ago. Although I know thanks to your Security Level that you don't know what it was actually, I can ensure you that the value was enormous and in consequence of your success, your whole team will be promoted. I congratulate you and hope that you will do your duty in Level-3 equally good like in Level-1. I commend myself." **And with this the recording ends and in Kysaek's face is seen the **"Ehhhh…"** quite obviously, before she gives the Datapad back to the guard, who adds now: **"****You can find your new entrusted equipment in your locker, as well like everything else, what is needed."** The Asari nods mutely, grabs her Mobile from the Scanner, puts it away and leaves the Checkpoint.

The finger moves, types the numbers on the Code Field of the locker, which opens only to withstand the checking glare of Kysaek. The simple Guard uniform was replaced by armor, with the labeling **"Level-3"**, as well like together with a helmet and beside her pistol is hanging an Avenger assault rifle now. Her mien relaxes slowly, although it shows still a weak **"Ehhh"**. The Asari changes her clothes like always, but needs a little longer this time. **"Mhh, reminds me of the Military Training."** crosses her mind, while she undresses and dresses her new armor. The helmet follows as the last, after the pistol and the Avenger are placed on her back. Kysaek is wearing a black armor now, with an umbrage of white. Her visor is blue, her steps slow, the mind full of thinking. **"I have tripped the ladder upwards? Because I have prevented that a corpse was stolen? If it was even a corpse? Well it was an arm and it looked not good…but was it a corpse…argh damn it, thereby I have not thought about this the last days and now this…Level-3….supposedly this means five time the wage of Leve-1…I am excited to know what Jim will tell to this."**

Successively she passes the Security Rings; from Level-1 till Level-2 everything is alike as two peas in a pod, except that there are H-Mechs in Level-2. The road ends and Kysaek is standing in front of a new Security Station, which is a guard as well like a transition room to Level-3. The Asari activates her Omni-Tool and sends her Security Data to the panel of the station, which needs several seconds before it confirms it and the door opens. **"Well who is arriving as the last one…"** Mac nags immediately. **"She is more than over-punctual…and we need to thank Kysaek for our new jobs, so shut up Mac."**, Phonor murmurs, while the Turian keeps silent and Jim is sitting like always on the Observing Desk. **"Blue, have you looked at our new payroll already?"**, the corpulent man grins raising his hand in greeting manner and the Asari shakes her head, before entering the room, while the door closes behind her.** "No, I know from our luck for around 30 minutes."** she replies, but gets interrupted by Phonor immediately.

"**Enough now. The new position requires more work than earlier, but we keep our old grouping. Jim and Kysaek, you stay here at the Watching Panels, I lead Mac and our turian friend on patrols…so get to work gals."** Phonor drones roughly, **"Mac take our turian friend and go to the Section of Level-3. I need to do something in Facility B still…Kysaek and Jim you stay here. "**Phonor nods to everyone – probably to underline the order – and gets a **"Yes, Sir." **from everyone, before he turns away and leaves the room to Level-2. Mac and the Turian as well, but there for to Level-3. Now Jim and Elaine are alone in known manner alone, whereby the grin of Jim still has not subsided.

"**I say you…we get paid six time of our old wage now…I mean, except the thing few days ago, we have a cushy number…you did really great, Blue."** Kysaek takes her helmet of her head and puts it down on the Watching panel, before she leans back in her chair crossing the arms. **"I still was not able to get overview of all this and SC-3 has left us without a status report now...but now we are so close to it, Jim: WHAT are we guarding?"**

The man turns around after these words, doesn't looked tensed anymore like last time the question was spoken. **"Look at it…I mean I said you should not ask…but now it is our Level, so we are allowed to know…"**, he replies, zooms in one of the surveillance photos, which is from Level-3 or at least the big, round room leads to this conclusion. The stare of both is moving over the screen, where they see several tables, on which weapons are screwed together seemingly. Nothing unusual, whereby Jim moves to the next picture, where an area is seen, which is hidden behind a big quarantine tent and although it is transparent nothing from the interior is seen. **"Well…I had expected more somehow,…well you know, what looks so odd, that it earns to be in Security Level 3…but well screwing together weapons is a common thing…again a secret of life solved."**, Jim laughs loudly and hammers against the desk, while Kysaek attunes: **"Yeah needs to be true…the big secret about what we are guarding…well now we know." **The arms crossed the Asari places them above her head. **"That's it? I don't see any corpses there…nothing which looks similar to what I have seen down there…well maybe in these tents."** crosses her mind, **"Oh crap, I think about this again too much. Silence up there! Mhmhmhmhmhmhm…" **is heard in her mind, while Jim stands up and goes to the table opposite of him. He takes two cups and activates the coffee machine. **"Maybe here is found something better than the cheap stuff…"** the man chuckles, while the machine works. **"Oh this I hope of course. After all our mind needs to be wake now more than earlier." **, Kysaek adds, what leads to more laughter from Jim, who fills the two cups, grabs them and goes back to his chair. He gives the Asari one, before he sits down. **"Mhhhh at least it smells better than the cheap stuff and I believe that we should dedicate it right now by you telling finally something of your time at the Forces."**, Jim says, before drinking the first swig, smacking loudly thereby, **"That is definitely no cheap stuff, yam yam."**

He takes another swig, while Kysaek lets hers still on the desk and looks at the screen still a little bit depressed. **"I would like to tell you gladly, but today is not my day…somehow." **The man puts his cup down and looks to the Asari. **"Not your day? Everything okay by you? "**, he looks at her quizzically, while Kysaek raises her right hand. **"No, no, everything is okay…it is simply such a day, where you feel this way."** she replies and Jim nods. **"I see. Should happen…what about another topic?" **Elaine shakes her head. **"Let us do our job today simply. I am a good for nothing today." **

A bit grumpy the man drones, but he nods mutely, grabs his cup and looks at the screens. Incidentally he switches another screen on and watches the current TV program.

The time elapses, first one hour, then two and finally even three, while Kysaek and the others do their job, not needing to report any incidents, what is probably even better, because Kysaek is still troubled. **"Promoted, because I have probably saved a corpse….Xarus, who has offered me Reaper-Tech, which can make me rich…Dilèn, she is really nice….in the last days it goes so well for me, but not for many other people. These riots, the Attack before, the break-in in PGI…how many have died during this? And I am a 'hero', because I saved a corpse? If PGI is testing some chemicals or medicine on it? Ah, whatever, it goes super for me: more money, maybe something more than a new friend…I could even buy a new apartment now, with the Reaper-Tech even more. I could start in my own business and become rich. Then I live like the ones up there, in the skyscrapers of Illium…so much to my instructor: 'You'll never get anywhere.'…haha that I would like to rub this in this slut's nose now…Nargh, I think again too much. Focus Elaine, otherwise you lose your new job equally fast as you got it."**

She shakes her head, what Jim doesn't notice. Kysaek sweeps over her face shortly, before grabbing her cup, which is still full, and drinks a swig and constricts her eyes after it. **"Wah, cold coffee doesn't taste good…"** she thinks, but slugs the coffee down anyway, keeping the cup in the hand and standing up to go to the coffee machine. Not long after she has activated it the new coffee is ready and the Asari pours the cold coffee away. She takes the pot to pour something in again, but scares away suddenly – as a result the liquid misses the cup to hit instead her hand, which is luckily protected by the armor – because the alarms of the building went off. She begins to move around hectically immediately. **"Alarm?!"**, she says, whereby Jim moves to the Monitors immediately to check all of them, while the radio is flooded with message quite fast:

"**Attack on the Energy Reactors, heavy explosions have destroyed more than half of the supplies."**

"**Alarm, Alarm! Attack at the Main Gate! A car has driven inside the gate a moment ago, probably carrying explosives. It is blown up!"**

"**Several Subjects are seen outside of the terrain, they advance and are armed."**

"**Attention, attention! Terrain outside of the building is classified as endangered, Grenade Impacts are listed, probably Mortars afar away."**

"**Warning, several subjects are seen inside the terrain, initiate counter-measures immediately, all units on your positions." **Gunfights at the background are heard via this Comlink.

Immediately the Asari puts down the pot, the cup falls down and hatters, but she goes to her position, takes the helmet from the desk to put it on, while Jim is busy to type the Data on the panel, when this is heard via radio: **"Phonor here, Station 7 answer!" **Jim pushes the button: **"Yes, here Station 7. What is going on, Sir?" **The words of SC Phonor aren't quite intelligible; there are heard statics over and over again: **"Tr…e, quite mu… attackers, am stuck by bu…ng B."**, Phonor replies quite angry, when the next announcement is heard: **"Highest Alert Stage, Attack at the building complex started, power supply in critical condition."**, during this announcement the lights are wavering a bit, **"System is close to breakdown, Hacking attack at the Software started, starting Emergency Protocol Zero: all Security Levels overruled, all employees have free authorization to…"** the sentence ends here, while the lights are wavering again and again. **"We need immediately backup!" **is heard via radio, whereby Jim replies immediately: **"Where are you?"**

"**Lower Section from Building A, Level-4 till 6. The Mechs are going on a rampage and shoot at everyone. W…"** The voice is interrupted by a static. **"Doesn't sound good…but what is the lower Section?"** Jim murmurs, whereby Phonor replies promptly: **"A section directly below Level-3. Only known to me as a SC, reachable via lift, which is found directly in the middle of Level-3. Mac and the Turian take the lift in the Central Section now and support the troops down there. Kysaek and Jim stay at call in your station. I…"** also Phonor gets interrupted and only a static is heard, whereby Mac and the Turian reload their weapons. **"We go down there and you two don't foul up."**, Mac nags, before leaving the room with the Turian quite fast, direction Level-3. Jim as well as Kysaek gnash their teeth for a while. The Asari sits down on her seat once again and observes the screens, in the meantime also pictures from outside. Wavering flames, destroyed cars, burning buildings…the Asari gets a weak _Déjà-Vu_feeling, before noticing the guard soldiers as well like newcomers, which shoot and kill each other, while still grenades impact on few spots. It looks almost like a small war and that not only outside, because in the upper Section the Mechs are turning against guards and do heavily damage, while the time passes, already 30 minutes since the start.

"**We have not heard anything from our fellow guards for half an hour…maybe something happened?"** the man drones to the Asari, who raises her shoulders a bit. **"I don't know, but I go down there now."**, she replies to Jim, takes her assault rifle from the back and works the slide, while Jim is taking his shotgun from the back. **"I stay at the monitors and try to stay in contact with you via Comlink."** he adds to Kysaek's words, who gets her rifle at the ready, and passes through the door to the core of Level-3.

Her eyes are concentrated through the visor of her helmet. In the core it seems to be calm, no signs of Mechs or other fights. Only various employees, who are standing in groups together or partially hiding in corners. In single file Kysaek comes closer to the mentioned lift, exactly in the middle. She opens the door, enters the cabin, whereupon the door closes again. Kysaek pushes a button, which has the shape of a downwards pointing arrow. **"Destination Level-4." **is heard over Kysaek from an electronic voice. Her breathing is relatively calm, damped audible through her helmet, the weapon still at the ready, but tenses promptly when she hears Jim's voice. **"Kysaek, Jim here. I managed to get a layout…was quite easy now, when all Security Levels are overruled."**

"**At least something."** she replies as well like Jim immediately:

"**Yeah, at bottom this lower section is equally built like our upper one, only reversed. First you will get into the Level-4 Section, the core from everything, but there for quite small. It leads to the other Levels like Level-4, Section Number 2 which follows right after it, then the Ring, which follows the same construction like by us: Level-5, Level-5 Number 2 and at last, quite big, the outer ring, Level-6." **The man breathes in after this long sentence and Elaine replies shortly: **"So much for six times the wage…do you like the promotion still?"** Kysaek laughs a little bit over this and Jim grumbles only: **"When this is over, I request a restoring of my rank…and till then…Shut up Kysaek."** he says laughing as well. **"There we have the same opinion, Jim"** A gong noise beeps** "Reached Level-4."**

"**Okay Jim, now only the bare necessities. I am down here."** The Asari works the slide of her rifle once again, while she says this and Jim replies only: **"Understood." **The door opens and Elaine goes out of the cabin in a single file, observing her surroundings.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 OST – Freedom's Progress" via YouTube now.

* * *

Darkness, almost nothing is visible, not even the emergency lights. Only weak noise is heard, hissing and whirring, what leads to that Kysaek switches on the flashlight on her rifle. It lightens her surroundings and she sees immediately the destroyed equipment, Mechs, Computer, lamps and cables, which are hanging out of the walls and sending out small sparks. But not only equipment: Hardly few steps are walked the first corpses appear in her view, looking like guards and scientists, their bodies are riddled with bullets. The light wavers around the whole time; the Asari is concentrated extremely and hears a far away whirring or resounding, which is why she stops in front of a desk. **"Jim, are you hearing me?"** she whispers. **"Positive."**, he replies. **"So I don't know what is going on down here, but everything is fucked up and till now everyone I met is dead."** she responds. **"Understood."**, Jim says and the Asari looks from left to right at two corridors, one with the label **"Weapons Laboratory" **and the other with **"Biological Laboratory" **The woman keeps there few moments, thinking over some possible scenarios: **"Bio Laboratory…mhh,mhmh…no, who knows what chemicals or else is found there…"**, she nods to herself and then turns around to the Weapons Laboratory, opens the door to pass it and look around once again. She follows arrow markings at the walls thereby, which led southwards. Every movement is well-considered and even at the weakest noise she stops instantly. Her eyes find destroyed H-Mechs from time to time, as well like employees and guards. Again she hears a noise, quite close, whirring or clicking like it is known from Mechs. She presses her body against the wall looking for the source of this. And although the noise is coming closer, she can't see anything and become a little bit more frantic with her weapon or light movement. She leaves the wall, goes forward now and doesn't notice the H-Mech, which drags itself along the ground, without his legs and aiming with his Carnifex at the Asari. It chambers his weapon a round, what startles Kysaek up and now everything moves in slow motion: When the Asari wants to turn around with a jump, the H-Mech fires once to hit one of the two packs on her scapulas and destroys it in this way, but gets destroyed in return by the Asari, who fires a short salvo against his head, before landing on her back. Shortly she crawls the ground along, kicks with her feet forward to get backwards, before she stands up again and aims once again at the destroyed H-Mech. But she turns away after she sees that he got hit.

Kysaek continues her way through the round corridor still following the arrow signs until she reaches a door, which isn't open completely, but also not closed – probably a defect. The woman looks up shortly and recognizes the label **"Weapons Laboratory" **She tries to push the button, but it whirs only a moment and the button shines red, whereby Kysaek murmurs: **"Hopefully I can squeeze through this…oh man…"** She goes to the door, tries to squeeze through the small gap. **"If this thing closes now…"** she thinks, while she tries to get through the gap with her body, piece by piece accomplishing. Finally she is through with her right half, while something is coming closer through the corridor, moaning and murmuring. She turns around her head slowly and tries to get through even more hectic, but gets caught on the door with the other pack on the left scapula, while it is heard more than obviously that the creature begins to run. Moaning aggressively and growling it grabs the Asari at the leg, dragging her, while Kysaek can't see who or what it is. **"You stupid sod, get lost!"** she hisses through the helmet and kicks with her left leg, hitting the creature strong enough so that it collapses. But it gets up immediately and wants to grab the Asari once again, but she gets through the gap right now, before the door closes behind her, whereby it is heard quite well that probably the arm of the unknown creature gets smashed.

Her breathing is going faster and she tries to focus. She hits her helmet in this way, before getting up again, the rifle at the ready again, looking around. The eyes recognize something like weapons benches, many of them, on which weapons are found as well like in the Security Section 3, but this time the Asari gets closer and on the second view she notices some differences. **"I have never seen such weapons…odd things…"** she speaks quietly observing the weapons. One weapon looks like a shotgun, but has rounder edges on the surface and is engulfed by a blackish shining color and a blue light, which is seemingly coming from the barrel of the gun. Table for table Elaine checks and gets to see again and again something identically: sometimes pistols, sometimes assault rifles and to this various dead scientists as well like guards, which were not shot down seemingly, but instead stabbed and bashed up. Her feet carry her further, while she needs to look for the dead and doesn't come along a single table, on which she doesn't think: **"By the Goddess…what are they doing down here…?"** Stronger than earlier this thought crosses her mind, when she passes chambers with broken glass doors – not visible if from outside or from inside, but there for every time empty. Kysaek's concentration weakens from one moment to another, as well like her hectic behavior increases.

The rifle barrel trembles lightly, when she stops to breathe in and out deeply and in this way to calm the body down a bit. The trembling vanishes, the concentration is back. Still she shakes herself shortly, before she continues to go and shine every corner, hearing the noise of glass, which she tramples with her boots, cursing after this. Then she notices something odd in the light cone a little bit afar: it looks like a swollen up bag. The woman comes closer to it, but gets slower with every step until she stands in front of a raised table – looking like an operation table – on which someone is strapped, obviously a Batarian. **"What...is…this…?"** Kysaek speaks bluntly, before shining the light at the body, which is nude completely: It looks partially like a normal Batarian, but there is something with his shoulders and at various spots at his arms, which are looking swollen up, like bruises but much worse. Suddenly she gets stiff, when she reaches the face.

"**That is….this one I have…"** she speaks with damped voice, because the face is known by her: The Batarian, who she has arrested few days ago. Her eyes focus on the screen beside the table now, which is wavering, but seems to be still working. Her hand moves to the switch **"On"**, pushes it and indeed a picture appear: It shows how the Batarian looked like originally, as well like some text lines, which Kysaek begins to read mentally: **"Subject X, captured few days ago, tried to steal valuable biological technology, reason unknown. Subject X denies persistently to reveal what he knows, gets the name Subject X. Batarians are valuable, almost no test subjects there because of strong decimation during the Reaper War, starting Standard Procedure of the Injection and then Implants. Change successful without noteworthy disturbances." **Her eyes widen, the Asari steps back shocked, hitting a table. **"Shit, I need to get out of here…I don't want to have anything to do with these scumbags…"**, she purrs still shocked and then looks at another screen close by, which is switched on. It seems to be a camera seemingly to another room. A man enters her field of vision and Kysaek recognizes him immediately as Mac, who is not wearing a helmet and is standing in front of a panel typing something. She activates her Omni-Tool, tries to build up a connection, but only gets statics. **"Damn it."**, she curses and sees also the Turian of her team on the screen. He is standing behind Mac and she bends her head a bit, because it doesn't seem to be the most normal formation for a team and constricts her eyes. Then the Turian draws his pistol and shoots Mac in the back of the head, who collapses right after it. **"This can't be true…have all gone insane? No, no…I need to get away,…yes this I'll do and then I go with all this to public, but wait stop…Proof, I need proof…yes…then take a picture of our dead friend here and download a copy of the camera recording here."**, crosses her mind and activates her Omni-Tool, changes to the recording mode and almost immediately a beeping is heard. **"Energy Supply is insufficient, Supply Packs damaged."** appears on her Display. Kysaek grabs to her back with her other hand instantly, touches the destroyed pack, as well like the intact one, whereby even this one seems to be damaged. **"Not good…with my luck I don't have even enough energy for a backup copy and simultaneously a recording…but what will I do…what…I, ah, that is only a dead Batarian."** she nods and begins to extract the data of the camera, whereupon her suit beeps again.

"**Supplies depleted, Shield reduced to the minimum, other functions deactivated."** She hammers against the table. **"This was so clear, but it needs to be enough, yeah it is…now I need to find a way out of here."** she speaks and grabs her helmet. **"Jim, please come in…"** she gets only a static. **"Damn Jim, come in please or someone else…"** she adds, but gets again only a static. **"That is the last straw!"** she snorts angry and puts her weapon on the shoulder, marches simply forward, but this time much faster.

(Soundtrack off)

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 3 OST: 5. The View of Palaven" via YouTube now.

* * *

An impact is heard and the blazes lighten the in the meantime started night. A Security Car, with a cannon on the cargo area, drives closer and shoots, but gets destroyed by a flying rocket, which is fired by the Gunship, which is circling around the whole area.

"**Lick my ass! Where the hell are our Security Gunships…these terrorists are shooting us all down."** Phonor roars to a Krogan, who growls: **"What are your asking me, am I a Shaman? Better talk less and fire more!" **The Krogan yanks his Saber Assault Rifle up, every shot which is heard is deafening, but there for shreds everything into pieces which crosses his field of fire, whereby it hits more often Walls or Metal than hostile troops. **"Here Observation Station Alpha. Gunships had starting issues, will reach you in around two minutes. Furthermore we have localized the hostile Artillery positions and initiate Destruction. Beat the terrorists off the terrain."** is heard via radio and Phonor spits to the ground.

"**It's like in the Reaper War. Let's beat these assholes off here! Right now!"** His body leaves the cover, assault rifle at the ready, aiming at two enemies, which get shot down with two aimed shots. The Krogan is directly behind Phonor, giving cover. **"You idiot. Don't shoot so close to my head. I get deaf cause of this and furthermore I have no motivation to get shredded to pieces!"** Phonor roars to the Krogan, who stops suddenly. **"There comes the Gunship!"** he yanks his arm up, pointing in the sky. Phonor follows the pointing finger and sees the hostile Gunship. The Machine Guns of the Gunship begin to fire and Phonor sees the swath coming closer to him, jumps to the side and gets missed by a narrow margin only. He rolls on his feet again, turns around and fires with his assault rifle on the backside of the Gunship, what seemingly is useless, until it blazes up. Through the flames three Gunships of the company fly through right after it. **"Hostile Gunship destroyed, separate now to support the Ground Units and to destroy the Artillery."** is heard via radio.

Phonor wipes over his smut covered face and gets the weapon ready, before beginning to run again, while the Gunships begin to shoot down the hostile troops on the terrain. But a single one leaves the terrain, flies to the close urban canyons, while on his screen is seen the first probable position of the enemy. Two times something is seen, when a shell leaves the Mortar. Two men are standing behind it, two humans, and one of them goes to a box to bring the next bullet. After he has put it in, he wants to say **"Look out! Bombs aw…!"**, but gets interrupted by an arriving missile, which sets the roof on fire and destroys the mortar with the terrorists.

* * *

Now you can turn off the music.

* * *

Without a plan and without reason, driven by the rush, the Asari runs amok from door to door, but the further she comes, the more gruesome becomes the scenario, which she needs to look at. Not only destroyed H-Mechs and dead employees, but also further deformed persons of various species, blood on the walls, partially shredded guards and beheaded scientists. The Asari gets on her knees for a moment, puts the weapon down on them and activates her Omni-Tool to look at the layout. In this way she tries to determine her position, while looking around again. On the walls is written **"Level-5, Section 2"**. But then the Asari deactivates her Omni-Tool once again, when she hears voices. She rolls behind a table fast and switches the flashlight on her rifle off. To her position lights come closer, how many she can't count, but she recognizes the silhouettes of a Salarian and a Vorcha.

Their equipment shows obviously, that they need to be intruders: They don't wear the label of the company or any IDs, but they seem to be nervous. **"Arggghh how we come out here?"** the Vorcha nags, drooling during this, while the Salarian replies fast: **"Don't know, indifferent, want to be everywhere, but not here…that here is a complete Freak Show."** In this moment Kysaek yanks up and aims at both of them. **"Freeze!"** she yells, whereupon the strangers stop and raise their hands. **"Who are you? What are you doing here?"** she adds.

"**What we are doing here? Completely indifferent, we only want to get out here. Clear the way, I don't want to be shredded into pieces!"** the Salarian replies, still with a fast voice. The Vorcha on the other hand hisses and drools, while the finger of the Asari has squeezed the trigger almost. **"Shredded into pieces, really? Who is shredding here?"** she asks, while the Salarian gulps.** "Simply believe us…we need to get out of here…I get away!" **he turns away with these words and wants to run away, but gets shot in the back by Kysaek during this. Only the Vorcha still stays where he is not moving at all, while the Asari aims at him. **"What is going on here? Have you killed all and now turn chicken?"** the Asari growls, but the Vorcha shakes his head hectically only. **"Only want get out, woman…arggg clear way, don't want die, Monster comes and gets us. Hammers against walls and then die."** Kysaek lowers her weapon, while murmuring through her helmet. **"Get stuffed Vorcha! I get away here and I don't care who you are…"** she is ready to turn away, when the Vorcha hisses: **"Clever woman, should get away now…"** It is silent again, when both hear a noise, if an animal rummages in trash. They look to the spot, where they have heard this, with the flashlight. A loud gasping is heard, very loud, but the Asari and Vorcha don't find anything, until a hand – equally big as the Vorcha's head – grabs him and a loud roar is heard, whereupon the Asari turns around to the Vorcha and something big appears in the light…something really big.

* * *

Search for Reaper Yahg via Google/Images to have an idea what Kysaek has encountered right now. Also switch on the music "Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack – Brute" via YouTube.

* * *

The yap is opened broadly; the spit flies at the Vorcha in the face only, before the second hand of the monster takes the body and rips him in two pieces, what leads to a heavy blood splattering. The Asari focus on the enemy, which was at least comfortable three meters high, shaped with muscles and odd shining hoses, while it throws both halves of the Vorcha into each corner, staring at Kysaek. **"That brute has at least shoe size 30 I bet…what the hell I am thinking, run you stupid woman!"**, crosses her mind and she turns away right now to begin to run away, although she doesn't see really much, because the flashlight is shaking here and there. A loud roar echoes through the rooms and she can hear quite well like the monster starts to run. And it comes closer every second. **"No, no, no, no, bugger off!"** she yells simply, while the monster is directly behind her and starts to swing his right hand. The Asari sees like the hand comes closer to her, after looking over her shoulder, to grab her, but she stops suddenly and hits the dirt, which is why the hand misses her and the feet, fortunately, pass without trampling her. The monster can't stop correctly cause of its speed and size and smashes against a wall, collapsing right after it. Kysaek gets up fast and passes the enemy running beside it, while this wants to get up as well, but it needs more time for this, what helps Kysaek to get out of its field of vision. She opens the next door simply, crosses it and enters a partially lightened room, looking around hectically. At the wall she can see the label **"Supply Room"**, which is why she thinks: **"Supply Room…that means from here I get into the shafts…at least somehow in the canalization!" **She nods once again, before she follows the label, but hears from outside the louder trampling of the monster. She turns around, gets her assault rifle at the ready, reloads a Thermal Clip and then fires at the controls, which turns from green to red. It bangs and rumbles; seemingly the enemy has run into the door and hammers against it now.

* * *

Switch off the music now.

* * *

"**That needs to be an enough big advance."** she pants loudly and continues running, opening a door to which the label leads and disappears in the next room. Her eyes look at the pipes, which they follow as well – which is quite easy now, because there is at least a bit light here – but hears still the smashing and rumbling against the door, the monster is hammering. Kysaek pushes the next green button and enters another chamber, which's function seems to be the water distribution. Two shallow channels cross the ground and at the roof are found many pipes. **"Yes here I am right…obviously sewage. Now I only need to follow the streaming water…and then…then, what I do then? Escape? Away from Illium or what? That makes me really sick."** she murmurs to herself, while walking in the direction the water is streaming. She crosses one of the channels thereby and walks between both of them. Suddenly a grid flies aside, followed by another one of the other side and from both **"tunnels"** armed people of different species come out, dressed in a black armor similar to Kysaek's with the label **"PGIE"** on the shoulders. The Asari yanks her weapon up again, but the newcomers do as well. They are outnumbering and yell immediately: **"Gun down!"**, whereupon the Asari shakes her head. **"I don't know who you are and to be honest I don't give a shit about this…I want to get out here only and such a fat huge brute is dogging my ass, which is why it will appear here soon."** In a rough voice a woman replies. **"Peeks Galactic Industry Elite...take your gun down or we shoot you."** Kysaek counters instantly: **"Do you listen even to me?! We need to piss off here. A damn, probably with steroids drugged brute is following me!"**

The woman, who has spoken to the Asari earlier, grabs her helmet and hears something, what is only heard to her: a message.** "Facility A should be cleaned, every witness should be eliminated."** The woman murmurs **"Understood."** and takes her hand from the helmet. **"Men, prepare yourself…"** Instantly the reloading of several rifles is heard, which are directed at Kysaek. **"Are you serious?! What are you doing? I am working for this company!"** leaves the mouth of the Asari, obviously nervous.

* * *

That you can let switched on till the end: "Mass Effect 2 Liar of the Shadow Broker – Final Combat (music)" via YouTube.

* * *

"**And…"**, before the woman could give the order various cement chunks fly through the room, the stones crash on the ground and much dust is blown up, but the head of the monster, which has followed Kysaek, is seen pretty fast. **"New Target, Gun this thing down!"** the woman orders and all rifles change their target and fire as much as possible. Pistols, Shotguns, assault rifles and everything no light models, like the Mattock, the Escalators and even Hurricanes. All bullets hit the monster, which is covering itself with its hands, but the hit spots regenerate too fast – they grow back simply, which is looking like small cables which fuse with each other. Kysaek herself wants to seize the moment and runs to the tunnel out of which the first team has arrived, which is busy with focusing on the monster. The monster spreads its arms apart roaring loudly, before pouncing in the middle of the room to rush, but not at Kysaek, but instead the second team, which tries to dodge the attack still, but fails thereby, when the monstrosity reaches them and presses them against the wall. The breaking of bones is heard well like the bursting of flesh.

No matter how much bullets are shot at the enemy, it doesn't collapse. It turns around to the next soldiers, clenches its fists and raises its arms. On the hand knuckles seem to be muzzles, which start to shine blue and from which shots are heard suddenly. Only one at a time, but during an impact with the body of a soldier it shows its penetration: Big holes are created in their bodies. Elaine doesn't turn back, but instead passes beside the first team inside the tunnel. That's why she needs to run a vertical route down, while further shots are heard in the background, but they get obviously fewer. This noise is followed by the roaring of the monster as well like fancy alarms and an announcement: **"Facility A, Started Decontamination, still two minutes."** The breathing gets heavier quite fast and Kysaek gets winded, but still continues running not hearing shooting anymore. **"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…"** is the only thing in her mind, while she follows the water.

At the surface the hostile troops are repelled already and the firefighting operations have begun, while masses of employees are running out of Facility A, beside them also Jim, who gets on his knees in a safe distance to breathe in and out calmly again. He looks at the Facility, above all the white ring, which is found at the ground. A metal device begins to rise out of the ground, followed by a blue shining, which shapes a dome over the facility. And from all this Kysaek doesn't notice a thing naturally, while she runs for her life, sweating over her face. The helmet she has undressed already and thrown away. Loud hissing is heard behind her: the enemy is close.

"**Slowly it starts to get on my nerves."** she pants loudly and once again cement gets smashed and dust blown up, while a gigantic chunk crashes the opposite wall, but it gets out of there and follows the Asari. Elaine still follows the corridor, but sees already from a distance that this is a dead end. **"That can't be true."** she moans painfully, while coming closer to the end of the corridor and another announcement is heard: **"Thirty seconds to the Decontamination of the Facility."** The eyes of Kysaek constrict and see something at the lower level of the wall: the water continues streaming below the cement. **"Shit, if I can squeeze in there? Not important I need to risk it or I am dead!"** she thinks and jumps at the water course, which is ankle deep. She throws her rifle away, pushes a button on her belt to blow away the pistol and last pack on her back, before she jumps forward with a valiant slide. She slides along the water yelling lengthening **"Woahhhhhhh"** and then vanishing below the cement with her body. The gap is tight, her face is only few centimeters away from the roof and the monster itself runs against the massive wall. Kysaek's speed decreases and she needs lend a hand shoving herself forward, but there for sure that the monster behind her can't follow her and that's why catching a breathe. Suddenly she falls and follows the water, which leads her downwards, before her body dives into a big **"tank"**. She swims to the surface immediately, while energy barriers have created itself over the whole Facility already. An electronic voice counts down: **"4, 3, 2, 1…"** Instantly the highly inflammable chemicals are released in the facility, followed by a huge energy wave, which is coming from the heart of the facility itself, although this is not visible for the 'Spectators' of course. For them only the spectacle of the fire is seen, which is replaced few seconds by energy. It gets combined to a massive explosion, which is blocked by the energy shield. The whole procedure lasts no minute and after all is finished, the employees comes closer to the gigantic crater, where a minute ago Facility A was standing. Truly everything was destroyed, also everything which was found below the ground, because now only a big hole in the shape of a cup is found there.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Was busy with other things. Hope you can forgive me.

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	6. Everything changes

Welcome to Act 2.

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act II**__: The End of the old Life_

**Chapter I: **Everything changes 

Rumbling, Thundering, glaring light and dashing forward lightening is found above the Capital, which is hidden behind a grey cloud wall. The rain falls and hits the ground, strongly enough that puddles create very fast as well like flat streams on the street, while there are the ones, who have opened their umbrellas and know about the rumbling above them. They are standing in front of shop windows with taciturn miens, on bigger free places or maybe at home, but there for everywhere the same picture is seen in the TV. The known face of Illium Galactic Network is seen, a female Turian, who is holding a Datapad in front of her, while she looks forward.

"**Around one hour ago a heavy attack on the terrain of the company PGI was committed. Many details are not available to us for now, but in the first reports there is talked about a bigger group, which was heavily armed, too heavily after the opinion of the Investigators. Not much later few secured weapons were identified as the ones, which were stolen few days ago in a depot of the Forces. A spokesman of PGI said furthermore, that the attacker have managed to infect the Security System of the company with a virus, what gave them full control over a major part of the Systems, inclusive the Mechs. Followed by this attack the infrastructure of the whole terrain was destroyed several times, as well like a bigger building complex was blown up completely, in which more than 200 employees were working. Many attackers were killed, only few arrested, while the remaining fled to the city, with the key figure of this attack leading the way." **The face of Kysaek is shown shortly, before it gets minimized and stays beside the newscaster. **"Elaine Kysaek, employed as a Security officer at PGI, should be responsible that the attackers gained entrance to the facilities, as well like deactivated the Security measures and committed multiply murder. One of these murders is recorded, which we will show you now."**, Again a new image is shown, seemingly a recording of a monitoring camera. A man is standing in front of a panel; in his back a Turian and a while nothing happens, until an Asari appears in the background, with a drawn pistol. The other two are standing in front of the panel clueless like it seems, when the Asari first kills the Turian and immediately after that shoots the human in the head, whereupon the camera zooms in and the face of Kysaek is seen again on the image. Then the newscaster is seen once again. **"This is one of countless evidences, which proves the guilt of Elaine Kysaek and is, after the opinion of PGI, the fact that highlights her as the mastermind behind this attack. The police of the Capital District have put a bounty on her arrest – alive – of 15.000 Credits, as well like PGI, which has even put a bounty of 50.000 Credits on her head, dead or alive. Should you see this Asari, inform the necessary offices, if you are no mercenary or bounty hunter. It is advised then not to come any closer to her, because the Asari is classified as extremely dangerous. This was the exclusive report of Illium Galactic Network. I wish you a good evening."** with a melodious music the screen turns black slowly, followed by an IGN Logo.

"**Really, how can somebody betray the trust of his employer so cruelly?" **

"**Yeah you are right, that is simply flagrant."**

"**The many innocent people who died."**

"**I hope this Asari is put into the death chair, as well like the rest of these terrorists."** And even more comments of the crowd are followed after these.

* * *

Listen to "Finding Archangel – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric" via YouTube now.

* * *

The streams flow downwards, new drops smash over and over again at the surface of the blue skin and the head is lowered, the look is vacant, while the body is leaning against a bin, - almost sitting on it – which is standing in an alley. **"What happened…what's all this crap? Few hours ago everything was still coming right…a new acquaintance, promotion at the job, finally a little bit luck for me…but now? Everything is loused up…the same shit like back then in the Forces, but with the difference that now I have been really sold a pup and additional to this I get pursued unjustified."** Only one of thousands thoughts, which are in Kysaek's mind right now. **"Want to nail me, because I have seen…things? But it was told that all Security Levels were suspended…and then I should be iced, because I have done my job? Above all what the hell was down there? This huge fatso, this Batarian…simply everything…PGI….PGI…if Xarus was right? Was this maybe Reaper-Tech? Have I seen things, which I shouldn't have seen? … Lick my ass, I need to get out of here….maybe it will live down after some time, but now it is useless to think about it. I am a small running Jackpot…but where to? Mhpf mhmh…at any rate out of the city…and absolutely first to my apartment and pack my things, or I will collapse right on this spot."** she nods to herself, while new ideas cross her mind. **"But is it safe? Maybe they are already in my apartment…but maybe they think also, that I am not so stupid to go there…but does that mean that this is maybe a stupid idea? …What the hell is a good idea anyway? I could call Dilèn...or even Xarus the jerk…mhh mhh…no, no good idea, maybe they tap my connections…eh and my Mobile is still in the locker by PGI, so that means that I could do this only from home."**, she nods again to herself, while her body gets wetter and wetter, although the armor keeps herself relatively dry, where it is dressed.

"**Ach I should get to the next train, sit down and leave the city driving,…whereby…nrhf…too much people inside, too big chance that someone sees me. No matter which idea, everything seems stupid…not surprising! Bounty on my head and I am in the Capital of the planet."**, she shakes her head, moves with her right hand over the face, **"Then better there where I know the terrain, to my apartment. Pack my things and then out…and then I think what next." **

Again the Asari nods to herself, standing up from the bin now and allows her mind getting calm again – at least as far as possible. It thunders shortly over her, but it doesn't scare her and only a short glance backwards follows, before she looks forward as well and begins to go her path to the street. Kysaek presses herself against the corner of the building, shoves her head forward a bit and looks around. Luckily she sees only few people on the streets. **"Rain thank you, most of them like to sit at their homes in such a weather instead running around. In this way I have enough mobility and thanks to the rain I am more difficult to recognize…"** she murmurs, looking on her body. **"Well...however this stupid PGI uniform makes it much easier…but indifferent, let's go."**, she says determined, but quiet, before she leaves the corner and runs on the sidewalk at a lightly quick pace, like it is known in the Forces. Whenever somebody comes towards the Asari, she changes the side of the street caring thereby not to catch curious eyes, what works really, but probably cause of the rain. Two whole blocks she passes without problems, but at the corner of the third one she sees a Police Car. Immediately she presses against the next wall, before looking at the car carefully. Two police officers are sitting inside of it, two humans. The head leans against the wall again, whereby Kysaek breathes in and out deeply, before moving with the hand across her wet face again. **"From here there are still 8 blocks to my apartment, but I believe I will not be able to pass these two…except they leave their car or drive away…but I can't stay here forever."** she thinks. **"What should I do…what, what, wha…ahhh."**, echoes through her mind, when she sees a Salarian, who wants to cross the street at the crossing, **"A little push with Biotic…maybe the Cops will see this and think he is drunken or something like that…"** She clenches her right fist thinking this. In her fists bluish energy accumulates, while she waits still a moment, before she fires a small Warp against the Salarian feet. He trips for real and collapses. Instantly she looks around the corner, waiting, while the Salarian gets up again, but keeps sitting on the street confused obviously. He then hammers his hands against the masses of water on the street, looking like a child, who has fallen on the ground. He does it until the Police car really drives a little bit forward, before both officers leave it, what Kysaek uses immediately to pass the block. Now at the back of the officers, she runs again in a quick pace leaving the area. The breathing gets heavier, but the remaining path is easy, block for block until she stands at the corner of her block. But first she stops to lean against the wall again; the head a little bit lowered looking around.

Except for two cars, which are parking on her side of the street, nothing and nobody is seen and still Kysaek hesitates few seconds, thinking: **"Maybe these assholes are waiting in the buildings so that I enter my apartment…or inside…or if my neighbors notice me, they call for the Cops immediately…so this needs to go at a good pace….all or nothing."** She breathes out shortly, before she crosses the street at a quick pace, climbs the stairs to the apartment up fast, opens the door and enters the building. Again her hand moves across her face, wiping away the water to snap it down the ground ultimately, which is quite wet already, because all the water on her armor has flown there already. Now the Asari takes the stairs upwards always looking around. Only her steps are heard in the staircase, whereby this was also normal when she was still not in trouble. She takes step by step till she stands in front of her door, types the Code in fast, whereupon the door opens and allows Kysaek to enter her apartment. She switches the light on, although it still stays a little bit dark, for what the weather is responsible probably, because no light shines through the windows. Quick she searches her sports bag and goes to her cupboard, opens it, before she stuffs various clothes in it as well like underwear. Then she drops it, turns around to the kitchen bar and runs there almost. The door gets opened and instantly she sighs loudly disheartened: Absolutely nothing is in the fridge. **"Maybe it would have been better to go shopping…and I have forgotten to eat earlier." **

The door is closed, before Kysaek turns around to her Computer, to activate the Omni-Tool beside it.

"**Maybe I should call for Dilèn…she believes probably that all this is complete garbage…but no, no, I will not drag her into this."** the Asari talks to herself, lets her Omni-Tool go, before checking herself. **"I need to get rid of this PGI uniform…after this dress in something more handy, take the pistol below my bed and then cut and run."**, she says determined, moves her hands to the belt, when suddenly the light goes off. Kysaek immediately presses herself against the wall beside her entrance, keeping quiet to listen to her surroundings.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off.

* * *

The noise of falling rain is that what is heard the best, on the streets, on the roofs as well like on the window ledges, but otherwise she hears nothing. She doesn't hear the two Police Cars, which drive up to the building, before from each one two police officers leave. From each car one goes to corresponding trunk, opens it and finds two inactive Mechs. After the officers have said the correct command, the Mechs stand up activating themselves quite fast, before leaving the trunks. **"You four secure the alley of the building; the subject Kysaek should be arrested, but if she doesn't surrender deadly methods are allowed."** one officer orders, what gets approved by an electronic signal of the Mechs, before they leave them in the direction of the alley. In the meantime the officers get ready at the entrance and don't notice how another car reaches them from above. It is a little bit bigger, reminding of a van, whose backdoors open to reveal several men in black armors leaving it. Instantly they go into a formation, whereby one of them goes to the officers. **"PGIE, we are here for support."** he says, a little bit muffled cause of the helmet, after which an officer nods.** "PGI? Super that you are here. We can need any help we get. "**The soldier of PGI looks to the building for a moment, before looking at the officer again. **"Let us enter this building, while you secure it from outside. We have better Assault equipment."** The officer replies to this: **"Okay, we secure the outer terrain so she can't escape. You will capture her." **The PGI soldier approves to this with a light movement of the head, before working the slide of his shotgun. The soldiers behind him copy him, before they start to climb up the stairs to the entrance in rank and file. A soldier stops beside the door, to which the leader is standing in the front and the others behind him. After the soldier beside the door opens the door, the leader charges in, followed by the others. Everything goes fast: They spread around, secure the staircase, floor after floor upwards, but what is easy noticeable for Kysaek cause of their number. Kysaek leaves the wall and runs to her bed, before kneeing down to grab below the bed with her hand and pull out a small box. She opens it and takes the Predator Pistol out, which is found inside, and to this a Thermal Clip, with which she reloads the pistol, and two additional Thermal Clips, which she hides in a small pocket at her belt. Kysaek aims with her weapon at the door for a moment, trembling thereby a bit, but takes the pistol away to position it beside her head and walk slowly to the door, while the PGI soldiers reach this door in this moment.

* * *

Now listen to "Mass Effect 2 Liar of the Shadow Broker – Vasir combat (music)" via YouTube.

* * *

In the last second she succeeds in blocking the door, opens at the end the hatch below the Code Field to rip out the cables, what leads to a short sparking, whereby for the PGI soldiers outside is heard the typical 'Refusal Sound', after they try to open the door. A red button appears a moment later. **"The slut has noticed us and blocked the door. Get the Universal Blowtorch here. Right now!"**, is heard from the leader with a sharp voice, whereby one of the soldiers gets to the doo to sit down there, activates his Omni-Tool, which transforms into a Blowtorch in connection with his suit and gets directed at the door lock. Kysaek begins to look around hectically: to the door several times, to her cupboard, to her bath and to the window, until she stops at it. **"That is my only chance. Who knows how many are waiting for me at the door."**, crosses her mind, before she turns around – her pistol still at the ready, but there for directed upwards – takes one hand from the pistol to open the window and wants to climb over it right now, when she looks back again. **"Argh, my bag!"** she thinks runs back fast and flicks it over her shoulder. Then she wants to climb over window again and gets welcomed by the rain drops from outside again, which fall through the grids of the fire exit stairs, on which she stands now. The eyes look down and notice the two Police Mechs instantly. This forces the Asari to climb the stairs upwards, but of course this is heard pretty well and so the Mechs notice her. **"Subject is escaping, deadly methods activated."**, buzzes from the Mechs, which raise their pistols and start to fire, but cause of the lasting rain, as well like cause of the grids of the exit stairs, their aim is quite bad.

After she is two floors higher, the PGI soldiers break through her door, swarm out instantly in her apartment, what needs only seconds, because of the size of it. **"Is she in the bath?"** the leader asks, but gets only a **"No, Sir."** as an answer from one soldier, whereby another one points at the window. **"The window…she has escaped through this for sure!"** Immediately the leader gives fast commands: **"Three men chase her, we take the Transporter outside and inform Team Number Two. They are on the way in a UT-49 Dropshuttle….go, go, go!"** Instantly three soldiers force their way through the window in a row, while the others leave the apartment. In the meantime Kysaek has reached a point five floors higher and looks down, before she hears the rumbling of the metal. **"Crap."**, she murmurs and climbs up even higher, as well like her pursuers, while the Mech still are shooting, but they stop after they recognize the soldiers of PGI. **"Fire at allied troops is not authorized."** hums from the VIs, whereby Kysaek looks now at the building which stands right beside hers. She sees the ledge and really jumps over to it without bigger thinking. Almost she slips, but she can still grab a pipe, what the soldiers don't see. **"Go, go, she gets away!"** someone yells and Kysaek goes along the ledge, before reaching another fire exit stairs to go them up immediately. In this moment her pursuers notice her and start to fire, but the bullets hit only the metal of the railing thereby. **"Piss off!"**, the Asari roars, before bending over to trip the stairs upwards, but succeeds to leave the field of fire of her pursuers, which begin to continue running, whereby one of them grabs his helmet. **"Sir, the Asari has jumped on the other building and is much ahead of us."** he speaks via Comlink and the leader answers short: **"Good. We climb in right now. If she goes on the roof, then we have her where we want to have her."** The Comlink is quiet a moment, before the soldier says: **"Sir, that building is one of the higher ones, several hundred meters. I think she will reach soon one fire door and pass through it."**

"**Damn it! Then move your ass and get her!"** is heard via Comlink and Kysaek really reaches a bigger door of the building, opens it and gets through it. She is now in an independent level, which is so big – also cause of the size of the building – that one could think that it is a complete small neighborhood.

* * *

You know, like in ME2, these whole areas you can run around. :)

* * *

But different from the streets here it is much livelier and many people startle up – probably cause of the weapon – when they recognize Kysaek instantly, who is running and running, yelling again and again: **"Out of my way!"** She pants quite loudly, the breathing gets husky and very fast she reaches a crossing looking around hectically, before noticing a lift. **"Down…yes, I need to get down, below the surface! Down there they should try to find me…."** is the thing she is thinking about when starting to run again and something buzzes again. **"Dangerous Subject identified, danger obvious, elimination initiated."**

Clicking the Mech raises his arms, in the hand a pistol, but Kysaek follows the words with the eyes before running to the side after seeing the Mech, who starts to fire, as well like Kysaek, but there for not aiming. A valiant jump follows, but still a bullet brushes Kysaek's left arm, but there for one of her shots is a lucky hit at the hands of the Mech, so he needs to let his pistol go. But the Mech begins to go at the position of Kysaek immediately, which is found behind a pillar, against which Kysaek is leaning in a sitting position. Kysaek looks down at her pistol, reloads it after seeing the Ammo at zero, by shoving a new clip into the barrel, before listening to the Mech, like he is coming closer to her. Then she rolls over the ground to the side, pistol in both hands, firing twice, which hit the head of the Mech and defeats it in this way. She stands up, grabs her shoulder shortly, whereby the bullet has ripped off her suit there, but there for not the skin. She starts moving again, to the lift, focusing on it, when suddenly the doors get open and the Asari sees two police officers, who has raised their weapons – two Shuriken Machine Pistols. **"There she is! Down with the weapon and give up!"**

One moment long Kysaek freezes there, before she pulls herself to the right, running at another corridor, but attracts in this way the fire of the officers. The bullets hit the corner, behind which Kysaek disappears, whereupon the officers start to run. She narrows her eyes to slits, the body tensed completely, the exhaustion written on her face, when the officers appear behind her, yelling over and over again: **"Freeze!" **but what the Asari ignores of course. She discovers an open Skycar in short distance and a gateway for it and the owner seemingly distracted. She succeeds to raise her speed even more, while the officers fire salvos at her, but because of her speed to inaccurate. But there for they scare away the civilians in this way, inclusively the apparent Skycar owner, what makes it easier for Kysaek to enter the Car, before closing the door behind her with a momentum and starting her vehicle.

"**Hey that is mine!"**, the owner yells, a Krogan, but helps him in no way, because Kysaek changes to the floating mode and starts to move quite fast, still fired at from the officers, who destroy the rear window. It can't stop the Asari anymore to fly out of the building. **"Here Patrol 77-F: Suspect has escaped in a noticeable big Skycar, green color with black stripes, bending to the fifth Skyroad."** This transmission is heard by the PGI soldiers, which still are on their way with the van, and the leader murmurs: **"There, there, there, there, there, there she is! Get on her side, we open the rear and fire her down from the Sky!"**

He goes to the rear, while the others open the door, which is found left of the driving direction, before securing themselves with seatbelts. In the meanwhile Kysaek is busy to avoid the traffic – with an enormous speed – overrunning a vehicle after another. **"I feel like in a stupid Action Movie…How the hell I could get into such deep poo!" **she talks to herself still concentrating at the front, while the soldiers have their assault rifles at the ready and start to fire on the command of their leader. Kysaek doesn't notice it at first, while most of the bullets miss the car, but there for few hit the rear – still unnoticed by the Asari. **"You idiots! With such a speed you can't aim only! You need to aim in front of the Car to hit!"** the commander rants at them before grabbing the rifle of one soldier and showing them how it is done. He gets the rifle at the ready and fires in front of Kysaek's Car, hits the door at the side, what startles the Asari up for a moment. **"Asshole!"** she curses before yanking the wheel left, but the hostile car follows her immediately. But cause of this action Kysaek reaches the oncoming lane. Left, Right, Left, Right she moves the controls and misses a crash always only for a narrow margin. The Car is controlled by adrenaline in this moment, instead of the brain – this is proven by her mien. **"Stay at our Skyroad. When we continue firing at her she crashes somewhere and it gets done without any help."**, the leader tells, still continuing firing as well like the other soldiers and hits the side of the Car, one time a little bit at the front, one time more at the rear, whereby the Car begins to give off clouds of smoke. The different displays in her vehicle begin to howl and to blink in red colors, while the woman begins to lose the possibility to control it. **"Not good, not good at all!"** she gulps until one shooting salvo hits finally precisely enough, that the engine bonnet explodes. She sees nothing anymore and steers left – what is almost impossible, because the vehicle is destroyed almost – in panic. Her vehicle avoids a truck barely, but there for hits the next Car in the side, what leads to a spinning of her and to make leeway in a side street, whereupon the enemy can't react. **"Stop! Otherwise we lose her!"** the leader yells via radio, whereupon the van stops, changing its course to the other Skyroad, avoiding other Cars, while the smoke of Kysaek's car begins to subside slowly. Instead a building reveals itself in her view, to which she comes closer too fast – to shorten it: She will hit it any moment. The heart beats, everything seems like in slow motion, when she kicks the driver's door open to hang at it. **"I am completely crazy!"**, she stammers, but then pushes herself with arms and legs from the vehicle, to do a huge jump and falls several meters deep, before rolling off on a courtyard, hitting it hollowly. In the meantime her car, after it has exploded already, crashes against the wall of the big building.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off.

* * *

The upper body gets up sparsely, supporting on her elbow of the right arm, before pushing it through a bit and drag herself to the back in this way, showing a face in pain until she reaches the back of a street ornament – like they are known, ornaments equal boxes or walls, where plants or trees are inserted, right in the road. Kysaek leans against the wall and breathes in and out over and over again, and doesn't notice like the van of the PGI soldiers passes her flying to stop at the burning spot, floating in the air. **"It looks like we got her."**, one soldier says, whereupon the leader replies: **"No, we got her not before we have a corpse or at least leftovers…the bosses were clear on the point, that the target needs to be eliminated at any cost. We drive closer to the burning pieces and then examine the wreck which is found there. Let's go." **The vehicle follows the instruction, while the Asari stays at her position, close to faint and with a growling stomach. Her left hand grasps at nothing randomly until she hits her belt and opens a small side pocket. She recognizes only blurry the red capsule, a . Shaking, her fore and middle finger grab the end of the capsule, takes it out of the pocket, and encompasses it with her whole hand, before positioning its peak at her throat, murmuring: **"Look out; wrong injection will not end well at all…" **She needs few tries until the peak is at the carotid artery and then she pushes with her thumb on the other end of it, injects the Medi-gel with loud moans of pain, before throwing the capsule away, breathing still heavily. The body tenses up for a moment, before she relaxes again and the breathing of the Asari gets calm again. Her sight gets clearer again and she gets up slowly, limps to the next door, which she sees first, then, opens it to disappear behind it.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 OST – Mordin" via YouTube now.

* * *

The grey rain cloak withdraws slowly and the sky changes to the darkness of the evening, whereby the light gets reflect on many puddles on the ground and other spots. But this Kysaek doesn't see sitting on one small box in a Supply Room of the Lower Sectors below the surface. She leans with her back at the wall, the body is relaxed and long since dried up, because few hours have passed and the growling of her stomach has gotten louder and louder each hour. **"Better move your ass somewhere, but not even buy something to eat…that is my reward for this."**, she sighs and takes her sports bag from the back, which is despite being hit a little bit still intact, to open it. **"I could change clothes now…but I think this armor will still serve well…although it betrays who I am much easier."** She closes the bag with these words only to put it back on her back and before touching her stomach with one hand. **"I need something, anything…but where I get something without they chase my ass again?"** she speaks thinking and taping with her forefinger on her armor. **"Maybe someone carries something from shopping or has been in a Fast Food Shop…that I could get…but, no, no…then I am in trouble equally fast…maybe going to the Shop myself? Ha this idea is even more stupid. Then I could draw a target sign on my ass myself."**, she sighs shortly, **"But what choice I have…Fast Food, Fast Food….wait a minute! I could order something, yes exactly! I go to an public Omni-Tool, order something, but only via voice no image and let it deliver to a street."**, she nods, **"That is it…but I can't built up a secure connection to my bank, which is probably blocked or bugged."**, she drones, **"But fortunately I have always some emergency credits directly on my Tool…yes so it will work."** She pushes herself away from the box with these words, before looking to the door, which leads to the street. She opens it and looks around for a moment: It is quite visible that this is one of the Lower Sectors, although it is still not comparable to the dirty Omega, because here still a light cleanness is found, but there for the density of population on the streets is so big, that Kysaek will be seen quite probably. Kysaek doesn't step outside yet, but instead goes a few steps back first. **"At least I need to blur the PGI Logo…then I am an Asari in a black armor."** She nods to herself and grabs her pistol, begins to scratch at the surface with the stock, but what leads to nothing, which is why she puts the pistol back. Then she grabs a metal rod from the ground and begins to scratch once again and this time the results are seen. She scratches at it so long until the logo is blurred and then throws the rod away.

She goes outside of the door on the street, gets in the line of the walking crowd and shoves the strap of her bag over the blurred out logo. And indeed her plan works – or at least she doesn't hear a scream or notices someone who calls for the police. She follows the street few hundred meters, before she reaches a ground, where public Tools are found and she stops in front of one. She opens the phone book over the display of the device, types on delivery service and Fast Food, one after the other, until she finds a shop, which is found close by. She dials to it and the typical callsign is heard. It last few moments, before someone takes the call. **"Here at Yummy Corner. What can I do for you?"**

Kysaek speaks slowly:** "Yes, good evening you too. I wanted to order an Illium fish platter, if you keep this in stock of course, and additional to this a cup juice and a package fried rings."** The Asari looks around the whole time, when the employee replies: **"We keep everything in stock, so where should we deliver this?"**, whereupon the Asari answers: **"We have here something like a small party…you know, doing a pub tour…I am waiting at street corner 113, Underground Block A."**

"**Order is taken. We are there in 15 minutes, your name?"**

"**Name is….Dilén, Dilén Sapto."**

"**Understood Ms. Sapto, we'll be soon there."** Thereupon Kysaek ends the call and wipes across her face once, before getting a distance to the Tool and getting in the line of the crowd once again to go to Corner 113. Some minutes pass until she reaches the corner. She positions herself in a bulge in the wall, trying to hide her face in the light shadow, but still keeping the streets in sight, while the time passes. **"Uff hopefully this works…believe that the ones here below the surface don't recognize me so fast, like the one above it…"**, she goes through in her mind, before seeing the van with the known Logo **"Yummy Corner"**, whereby the van looks like a cot with wheels, but still powered by an engine. The Asari waves the deliverer, who carries a box as well like a bag in his hands, to her, and he follows this gesture. It is a Batarian and he comes closer to Kysaek, before stopping at the corner.

"**Sapto?"** he asks and she nods shortly. **"Exactly, how much this costs?"**

The Batarian replies **"14, 75" **what makes Kysaek activate her Omni-Tool, as well like the Batarian and she transmits 16 credits. **"That is nice, thanks Miss."**, the man says, before giving her the box and bag in the hand and getting away equally fast as he has come. **"Seemingly he has not recognized me…lucky…now again in an alley, eat this stuff and then look for a way to get out of this city really fast."**, she thinks to herself, before starting to move again, in the line of the crowd. This time she moves forward faster to the next alley, to lean there against the wall and open the box hasty. Inside are several baked white breads on which fish is found and which are covered with various types of vegetables and sauce. More than hasty she takes a bread – the bag and the cup of juice below her armpit – eats after a fashion. She bites several times into it, whereby some things from the bread fall on the ground, and doesn't chew properly, but instead gulps it down literally, before she comes back to her mind after the first bread. **"Calm down, calm down…when I gulp this stuff simply down, it will sit heavily on my stomach or I choke myself to death…take it easy…"**, she murmurs quietly and continues eating slowly, before taking the next bread.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off.

* * *

Further above at the surface Team Two of the PGI soldiers have arrived in the meantime as well like some patrols of the police, investigating the burning car wreck still. **"Found something?"** the leader asks, but only gets a **"No, Sir."** as an answer, while pacing up and down. Then one of the soldiers comes running – easily recognizable as a Quarian because of the helmet and tubes attached to it and despite the black armor. **"Sir, we picked up a short signal of the Omni-Tool of the fugitive right now! She is in Underground Block A; a more precise detection is not possible cause of the short signal." **The commander nods only. **"Alright. Everyone gather here!"**, he says what motivates the soldiers – already a bit more than a dozen – to line up in front of the leader, where he points at two of them. **"You two stay with the officers. Report when there is something important. The others divide into two teams and search through the Underground Block."** he points at the Quarian and a female human. **"You two come with me, we take the Gunship, if our fugitive decides to crawl out of her hole again…go, go, go!"**, he roars, turning around thereby and followed by the two he named. They run to a Gunship, which is found at the ground, whereby the two pilots instantly run to it, enter at the front and start engines, while the leader and the two enter at the rear, before it flies up.

In the meantime Kysaek had gulped down her food to the last bit, the cup is empty and she sighs comforted. **"That was needed…"**, she wipes across her nose shortly, **"And it will be the best, that I take a car and smuggle me out of the city in the big evening traffic…better than everything else."**, she says determined, but quiet to herself. She gets into the line of the crowd once again, although it gets calmer on the streets slowly. At two different points of the Underground Blocks the lifts open, inside in each case a half of the Team of the dozen PGI soldiers, which leave it and run along the streets. The Asari moves at the first team – it is on her street – but can see them quite fast thanks to the black uniforms and that's why shoves herself in another bulge at the wall. The soldiers spread in front of the lift seemingly, but there for two stay behind, while the others go one each side of the street. Kysaek sees this. **"Damn, why these guys come exactly down here? There are so many Underground Blocks…mhpf...mh…if they could detect the signal shortly, when I transferred my credits?...Argh, thinking about this leads to nothing now…I need to get out of here."**, she growls mentally. Holding herself close to the wall the whole time, the Asari continues walking slowly, before disappearing in the next back alley, while the soldiers show various people a picture of the Asari, asking over and over again, if someone has seen her. She herself looks along the alley till to its other end, where it leads to another bigger street, but keeps where she is. **"If they really could detect me because of the Tool, it doesn't seem to have been quite precise, otherwise they would act much more single-minded."**, she nods, **"That I can use to my advantage…lure some of them into the alley…they have weapons, ammunition, Medi-gel and fresh supply packs on their suits." **She thinks this through, before she simply raises her right arm and activates her Omni-Tool, but she deactivates it equally fast. It still leads to the expected effect, when the Quarian, who is still in the Gunship, detects a signal. He says via Comlink instantly: **"Team A, we can definitely say now, that she is in this Underground Block. The signal was short, but I can isolate it to 500 meters around the northern lift, where you are right now."** He gets the answer **"Understood."** back and really the two-man groups spread even more on both sides of the street. They run around alone and in the meantime the Asari has hidden herself in the shadows of the alley, waiting for them. Minutes pass and finally one of the soldiers turn into this alley, looking around calmly, but detects only bins and on the ground sitting people in the distance of various species. He continues slower with the assault rifle at the ready. Step by step he comes closer to the Asari until he has passed her almost. This brings the Asari to leave the shadows, slow and calm draw her pistol from her back and winds the stock up to hammer it hard on the back of the head, what causes the soldier to collapse. She drags him behind a bin fast. **"Let's see what you have…"**, she murmurs and begins to disarm the soldier, **"An Avenger…quite useful…few thermal clips to it, as well like to pistols…Medi-gel…"**, she spins the Salarian around, **"Two Supply Packs, now they belong to me as well."**, she snorts quietly, before disconnecting them and connecting them to the scapulas of her armor. After this she fills her pockets with spare magazines: three ammos for the pistol and two additional ones for the Avenger and in the end she takes also the Medi-gel.

"**What have we here…?"**, she grins shortly, before taking grenades of the belt of the soldier to attach them to her own one, but then hears steps, which echo in the alley: another soldier has come. The Asari stays in the squatting position and allows him to come closer, breathing in and out calmly, the skin pervaded by sweat. The enemy comes closer and closer until she leaves her cover, but not to shoot, but instead throwing the assault rifle at the soldier, who drops his own with fright to catch the one of Kysaek, who runs at him determined. She passes him before he can react and his neck is already broken, but what is noticed immediately, because now a red signal is seen on the display of everyone. Via radio is heard: **"We have lost one man, at the northern lift in the alley. There she needs to be!"**, but what Kysaek hears now via the radio of the dead soldier in front of herself. She grabs the assault rifle again and begins to run.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 Soundtrack – Battle Theme – Liar of the Shadow Broker DLC" via YouTube now.

* * *

"**That is much more effective than going always to the gym and additional to this for free…only the circumstances are shitty…"** she laughs then really. She has built up a big lead already, before the other soldiers enter the alley even. Kysaek is too far away for the fire and that's why they miss. With one quite sharp curve Kysaek gets to a bigger street again, dodges the by now smaller crowd and puts her foot on a smaller block, which is found in the middle of the street. She jumps over it, turns around to the left and the following soldiers have lost her, while she runs directly to the eastern lift. The distance is no longer than hundred meters, when she reaches another crossing – the passersby dodge her by themselves already, either cause of the weapons or because she gets recognized, what makes it easier for the Asari. **"There she is!"** is yelled from the right and bullets fly at her, but the Asari jumps behind a bench instantly, debasing herself as much as possible. **"We four keep firing, while you draw closer to her from the side. Then you eliminate the fugitive."**, one of the soldiers orders, while the four fire at the bench, where Kysaek still is covering herself. One soldier at each side, right and left, comes closer to her in curve. **"I can't move…argh damn it….I can't even shoot…but…HA!"** she grabs the grenade from her belt during saying these words, **"Thank you, you stupid asshole…"** she laughs dirty, turns around the fire cap, but keeps the grenade in the hand. The initial slow beeping gets faster and faster and not before the sound is heard continuously, the Asari throws it blindly over herself, what don't allow the enemies any possibility to dodge it. An explosion follows: two get hit directly, the others partially, the soldiers at the sides get dashed a bit and the Asari uses this break in the firing to come out of her cover and fire several salvos at the left soldier under influence of Adrenaline. The right one on the other hand gets up, but Kysaek clenches her fist, which shines bluely and sends him a Warp, what forces him down once again. Then the Asari turns around to the lift again and after she has reached it, she activates it. Quite jittery she stands there in front of the lift and few seconds pass before the door opens up again. She shoves herself through: she has no stepping out civilians in front of her, but not long after that moment the other two pursuers behind her get up again, as well like the dashed off soldier. They start to fire immediately, what forces Kysaek to cover herself at one side inside the lift, while the door closes again and she pushes the button of the highest available floor.

"**The fugitive has escaped, eastern Lift of Underground Block A. The display says that she wants to get right to the top."** speaks one soldier hectically in the Comlink, whereupon the commander answers: **"No problem at all…we have noticed that she has stolen the supply packs of one of us. We can locate her now and catch her at the roof."**

"**Understood, Sir."** the soldier replies. **"PGI Security Forces to available officers: the fugitive Asari, better known as Elaine Kysaek, has been seen in the eastern lift of Underground Block A, driving to the highest floor."**, the leader says via a different radio channel.

Again she breathes in and out fast, the weapon at the ready aiming at the lift door, while she observes the numbers, which shine in the Display and doesn't hear the music, which is heard in the lift typically. She drives higher and higher and reloads her assault rifle. She positions it on her shoulder, when a smooth gong is heard and the lift stops. The door opens and Kysaek leaves the lift in single file, checking her surroundings, which seem to be abandoned. She dares to take more steps forward, before someone yells loud: **"Police, drop the weapon!"** This startles up the Asari and she steps back to the lift in panic, while this one wants to close its door, but she is able to push the 'Stop'-button in time and the door stays open. **"Elaine Kysaek, come out with raised hands, that is your last warning!"** an officer yells – a Turian – who is coming closer to the lift from the front. Behind him is a Police Car, while Kysaek replies: **"Shit, I have done nothing! What they said are nothing else than dirty lies!"** In the same moment she hammers her head at a wall once, but the officer doesn't seem to be interested. **"That is really my last warning. Drop the weapon and come out with raised arms!"** is the only thing which leaves the mouth of the officer and the Asari takes stock of herself for a moment. **"He knows where I am and has a free field of fire…I don't get away from here…what will I do, what will I do…Elaine think, think, think!"**, she babbles in front of herself, **"I could use the same trick, like a moment ago with the soldier…I throw my weapon in front of his feet and then I rush at him…argh, there for the distance is too big…whereby…that is it!"**, crosses her mind. She stretches the rifle out of her cover with one hand. **"Drop the weapon now! "**, is heard again from the officer and Kysaek follows the instruction: She slings the rifle with a fast spin away, almost in front of the officer. **"And now come out with raised hands!"** the Turian demands, before Elaine leaves her cover slowly with raised hands. She takes the first steps forward, but then stays where she is.

"**Now move to me…slowly."** the Turian commands and Asari listens to it: She comes step by step closer, whereby she clenches her fists subtly and begins to shine on her body bluely. The eyes focused on the officer, who seemingly notices too late that this is Biotic. He starts to fire with his pistol, but the bullets get puffed out by the biotic and energy shields of the suit. Elaine clashes her fists and creates a Warp in this way, which sends the officer literary flying, before he collapses. **"I…"** breathes heavily, **"Has said it: I am innocent, idiot."** she says calmly, closing up to him fast, while he gets up slowly. The Asari has drawn her pistol already and directs it at his head. **"Give me your keys…"** she says to him, whereby he reacts a little bit confused: **"Keys?"** Kysaek gets graver: **"Yeah, the keys for you fucking Skycar…I know that you Cops need an additional key in any case to start your vehicles."**

The Turian nods only. **"Yes, yes…that is true…"** he grabs in his vest pocket, slowly, and pulls out a key. **"Throw it in front of my feet."**, Elaine commands, what the man does also: He throws it in front of her feet and she crouches down slowly, still aiming with the pistol at him, before taking the key with one hand, pocket it and after this her assault rifle, whereby the last thing gets a place at her back. **"I hit the road now…stay sitting with your ass, where you are and I will not shoot."**, she says, circling the Turian slowly still aiming at him, whereby he follows her with his body, still looking at her. Kysaek gets closer to the car – with her back – opens the driver's door and wants to get in already, but loses the sight of his hands in this position. He grabs his pistol and yanks it up to fire at the Asari, but she is faster thanks to her ready weapon. She kills him with a few aimed shots and he falls on his back. She turns her head away for a moment, before sitting down in the car and hitting the steering wheel. **"What have I said…now I shot down a Cop…I simply want to get out of here…I want to get home…to mother…"** she sniffs quite short, grabbing the key, before starting the police car. She closes the door, lifts up and drives away quite fast.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off. But there for you can search for a Mass Effect Gunship for a reminder.

* * *

The vehicle lines up into the traffic fast and has even passed the first kilometers already, while she listens to the police radio. **"Now I have at least a sma…"** she wants to say, but can't finish the sentence, while her head hammers against the roof of the car. She steers panicky from left to right, before she regains her senses and right behind her the PGI Gunship appears. **"There we have here…Gun her down!"** the leader orders and the MGs of the Gunship begin immediately to shoot. The Asari has no chance and the bullets perforate the car, but there for miss Elaine herself by a narrow margin. Unfortunately she loses the control of the car and the vehicle makes leeway and crash-lands this time on a roof without exploding.

Visible injured the woman squeezes herself out of the wreck. A small blood flow streams her arm down, while she begins to limp. Suddenly the Gunship is back again above her. **"I could finish her now."** the pilot reports. **"No, that is a skyscraper. We wait till she leaves it. According to the map two bridges further is a warehouse complex. There we finish her. Fly there!"** the commander orders and the pilot follows the instruction. Elaine continues limping, while taking out the Medi-gel with her right hand out of the pocket to position it on her left arm, where the armor is open. She injects the dose, whereupon the Asari can move the arm once again and in general go forward partially normal, but one can see by looking at her, that the permanent escapes, the stress and the wounds wear out on her, because the not long ago eaten food has probably not transformed itself into 'energy' already. Quite the opposite: it is another burden. Elaine reaches a transition, after she has not found any door on the roof, passes it to the next area, looking up into the night sky. **"Where is the Gunship? Have they given up?"** she babbles in front of herself, before reaching a door. She tries to open it, but only a blocking sound is heard. **"Crap."**, she says and turns away continuing her way. She reaches the next transition, which is longer a bit. Her steps get slower, Kysaek seems to be shortly before collapsing. She looks to the right, when she hears the noise of jets and now looks at the headlights of the Gunship.

* * *

Listen to "Gunship Battle – Mass Effect 2 Combat Additional Videogame Score" now via YouTube.

* * *

"**Please not…"**, she begs, but the Gunship fires instantly his MGs and Elaine hits the dirt: the bullets hit only the metal railing of the transition, what gives her a small protection. Then the Gunship stops firing and floats downwards again, while the Asari gets up again hectically, and still shocked, runs without rhyme or reason over the bridge to the next building.

She discovers another door, while standing by few types of ventilation and is ready to climb over them, when behind the block through the door 3 PGI soldiers appear and start to fire at her. She is forced to kneel down, doubling up even more, when the Gunship appears at her side and fires. **"I can't go any longer, I can't go any longer! I only want to get out here!"** she complains still being in the middle of steady fire. **"Continue firing at her with the Gunship, while we get closer."**, the leader says and the Gunship continues firing forcing the Asari into her cover in this way, interrupting it only when he changes directions from left to right, what Elaine notices. **"I have a chance…every time when these wanker changes the direction, he stops firing for few seconds…I use this!"** she growls grimly, takes the Avenger from her back, reloads it and waits. She endures the fire at her and when it interrupts again – the Gunship is changing directions again – Elaine leaves her cover – a surprise for the soldiers – fires one or two salvos and hits once, a bull's eye: the Salarian beside the leader. The two remaining soldiers start to fire again, as well like the Gunship and Elaine gets back to her position.

"**Now it is enough, I send the slut a fiery greeting!"** the second pilot laughs, pushes few buttons and activates a missile.** "Noooo, you idiot!"** is heard via radio, but it is too late and the missile starts flying to explode right in front of Kysaek's cover. Fortunately this protects her, but not the two still living soldiers, who were close enough and get dashed away. **"You retard!"** the first pilot growls, stops firing thereby and a small argument starts. Like in trance Elaine leaves her cover, runs through the small fire wall, yanks up her left hand and hits the getting up Quarian with a heavy Warp, which sends him against the building. The Leader, a Turian, who has recovered, yanks up his shotgun, but Kysaek succeeds to shoot it out of his hand with a salvo, but loses hers there for thanks to a biotic attack from the Leader. But she doesn't stop there, yelling like crazy: **"You don't get me, no, YOU DON'T GET ME!"** Thereby she begins a melee with the Turian, but he can always dodge a grip of her, only to counter with another one. This lasts until the Asari succeeds to grab him in the armlock – one arm at his back. She hammers him several times against the wall of the building, beside the door, and additional to this she grabs his head to hammer it also against the wall over and over again, before shoving him away. Blood flows out of the visor of the broken helmet. Green blood flows down from her nose, as well like the sweat over her whole face. She raises her head slowly and sees with a red stripe like another missile flies at her and explodes right in front of her to engulf her in a fireball and dash her away. The shields have broken, the majority of her chest armor is destroyed and Elaine lies in a pool of blood, which streams out of her body, whereby the fire shines in the dark, violet blood.

The Gunship positions itself beside her again, because it has lost sight of her and now the second pilot activates another missile. **"Now we finish her."**, he laughs grimly before firing the missile. Elaine is not able to pick on something, while her head lies to the side and has in this way the missile in her view, but then closes her eyes when the inevitable end comes closer.

But then something passes the missile like a lightening, almost not to notice, but spins it a bit and in this way the missile hits somewhere afar, while the something hits the wing of the Gunship and topples it so. **"What has happened there?"** the first pilot growls, while the second shrugs. **"No idea. I fire…hey, do you see this?"** he asks and both pilots focus with their eyes at another person, which is looking on the outside like an Asari engulfed in armor of yellow colors. The face is hidden cloaked in a blue glow. **"Who is that?"** the second pilot asks, but the other replies only: **"Indifferent, I start to fire. You fire your missiles!"** And this happens: the MGs fire followed by two missiles, which fly at the newcomer, who raises both arms, flattens the palms and creates a biotic Barrier around herself and the lying Elaine. The bullets and the missiles repel on the Energy wall. **"Ladies, tear them apart."**, the Asari says calmly, while further newcomers come out from both sides – also wearing the yellow suit – a human female, a female Quarian and a female Krogan. They wear different weapons, but beside all of them a blue symbol shines, what is identified as Disruptor-Ammunition for experts.

The bullets hit the Gunship over and over again, which has now several targets – although still staying at the two Asari – while the displays begin to blink in red, because more and more shields get lost. **"Idiot, dodge!"** the rear pilot hisses, but the first replies harshly: **"Shut up!"** The fire doesn't stop and in short intervals more missiles are flying at them, until the MGs of the Gunships stop firing, because of overheating them and now only missiles are flying at them. The new Asari concentrates and gets engulfed by biotic energy, while shrinking the barrier more and more. She allows another missile hit it, and another, but this time she gathers her energy and then yanks her arms forward to fire an enormous warp, which bears the missiles away. The biotic energy controls the Gunship, which can't dodge anymore and his shields are disabled. The bullet hits through the windows of the cockpit, expands there and destroys everything inside. The Gunship goes into a spin immediately and floats to the ground, but then disappears of the field of vision and one can hear only a loud explosion.

"**Well done, Ladies. Contact the Shuttle…we have not much time, before more PGI idiots arrive or the Police…and help me here otherwise she dies off."**, the Asari says seriously, lowering her eyes, hidden behind the helmet to look at Kysaek, who has opened her eyes to answer the look. But everyone looks blurry for her and the eyes close again before Elaine faints….

* * *

Another chapter before christmas :) Merry Christmas to everyone who reads this. :-)

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	7. One always has a choice

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act II**__: The End of the old Life_

**Chapter II: **One always has a choice

* * *

Listen to "Sounds of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" via YouTube.

* * *

A peaceful picture is seen: High up in the clouds of Illium the setting sun shines through a window and gives in this way the Skyline of the big Capital its natural Charm, while being accentuated by the traffic lines of the flying cars. Slowly the noise of the monitor is heard in a rhythm sequence. The lines on the screen create thereby a small zigzag course, while the air in a small capsule constricts, before the breathing apparatus pumps in fresh air. The body is relaxed, on it is a blanket as well like a typical tunic like it is known from hospitals. Many cables and tubes are hanging on the figure and only the left forefinger inches unnoticeable, followed by a quiet beeping on one of the monitors. The eyelids, which are dip-painted in dark colors, which in turn contrast to the remaining blue skin, open up slowly, but its sight is still quite blurry and can't recognize the surroundings for few minutes. The eyes focus on something: It looks like a ghost, engulfed in a white layer and it is coming closer to the Asari, who raises her right hand weakly. **"N…no, go awa…"** she babbles whereby the hands of the blurry figure grab her raised hand to encompass it gently and pressing it down again. **"Relax, everything will be alright."** the Asari hears, but also only so blurry, while her hand is back on the bed. Although she believes to see a woman, she can only see a shape of a 'her'. The woman is standing in front of the gadgets beside the Asari, spins and types on them, before starting to remove the cables and tubes carefully one after another. The picture of the Asari begins to get better and her surroundings begin to become visible for her. She tries to move again, but it gets stopped immediately by the stranger. Only her hands are visible for the Asari: dark-green, scaly hands, whereby the palms are lighter. The white stuff turns out to be a doctors cloak and below it normal clothes, which are known to be worn most often by lab assistants or employees of 'these' times. At the end the Asari can see the face, which is also different in its colors: a little bit dark-green, a little bit light green scales, black eyes, which are characterized by the two clapping eyelids, horizontal and vertical. The figure is recognizable completely now for the Asari: a Drell, to be precise a female Drell, which gets inspected still for a while to be sure, because female Drell have, different from male ones, no spiky bulges of the bones, which extend themselves back till to the neck only to extend further down. Instead the female ones have a smooth skin, in the face, and not before further below the Drell-typical 'lappets' are found to characterize the lower sections of the face of this species.

"**Who…are you?"** the Asari murmurs only very quietly and gets the answer: **"My name is Relis Azkar, Doctor in the service of Eclipse and you are Elaine Kysaek, my current patient. I treat you for around three weeks already and it looked quite bad for some time, but it seems that your Goddess doesn't want that you leave the galaxy already."** The corner of her mouth moves a bit, but the pain is felt quite obviously now, after Kysaek has woken up. She tries to sit up. **"Not too much movement. Your body has not moved for almost three weeks…your muscles are weakened that's why lightly. So it would be better, when you start off slow."**, Relis says moving a hand on Kysaek thereby to control her speed by sitting up in this way, while the upper body of the Asari sits up slowly. Now she sits up in her bed…partially. **"I don't know…what happened?"** she coughs shortly, **"I can remember only schemes…a Gunship…on a roof and then…a huge explosion…"** Elaine grabs her forehead and in this way her right arm gets in sight: light combustions on the lower part. **"Yes, your memories are correct: chased by PGI, the police, you got surrounded on a roof of a skyscraper and also defeated there."** the Drell replies shortly summarizing everything, with a typical 'analytical' doctor voice. Thereby she takes her hand away from Kysaek, who does the same from her forehead to lay the arms in her womb.

"**And how exactly…I got here?"**, she asks, still quite quiet, while the Drell pulls out a capsule first – looking similar to a Medi-gel, but there for the surface is out of glass and the liquid inside is a different one. Relis moves forward a bit, lays down her hand on Kysaek's free back to position the capsule on the lower section of the back and inject the liquid, what leads to a painful moan of the Asari and a weak tensing up. **"Do you want to kill me?!"** Kysaek hisses finally a little bit louder, but the Drell replies calmly: **"That was against the inflammation on your stomach. The tissue simply didn't want to heal up…but by now it could recover and regarding your question…"**, the Drell interrupts for a moment to reposition herself away from Kysaek's back, **"You got picked up by this Cell, the Sisterhood of Eclipse with the Leader Captain Thais Sapto."**

Kysaek turns around her head slowly to Relis looking quite confused. **"Thais Sapto…the sister of Dilèn Sapto?"** The doctor nods. **"That's right."** Slowly Elaine turns around her lower body; her feet leave the bed and hang over the edge, whereby Relis warns again: **"Slowly…when you stand up with your feet now, you will collapse instantly, with the face ahead."** The Asari stops her movement, while the feet are still hanging over the edge and her upper body is still stable, despite a small trembling. **"I will remember this…but why am I here?"** Elaine whispers back. **"I think that the Captain will want to tell it you herself. I will give a word to her that you have woken up. So please wait here."** The Drell leaves the room, while Kysaek stays in her position, looking around only. Nothing extraordinary, only a typical sickroom for one person. The orange light of the Skyline appears from one big window and shines on the right half of the body of the Asari thereby, who checks herself. **"I feel like being vomited and that at least three times…"** she thinks, still mugging, above all when she touches the area around her ribs and stomach. She puts her feet down carefully and begins to strain them lightly.

"**That feels like butter…"** she gnashes her teeth and stays sitting, while straining the legs from time to time. She disposes her tunic, which covers her front and lets it float to the ground. The head lowers a bit and her eyes look at her body. **"Lick my…"** she curses shocked: The body is teemed with bruises and they sting, but they are nothing against the big scar on her left side or the lightly inflamed skin, which is found over her belly. Immediately the Asari checks this area. **"Don't worry, the doctor say this will heal almost completely…"** is heard in the room accompanied by the noise of an opening door, **"I personally have nothing against a few bruises and the one or another scar. It shows that someone has a history."** Kysaek's head gets straight again and follows the a bit deeper voice, before seeing an Asari, who is at least a whole head higher than Kysaek, wearing an overall suit, which is at the front black and at the sides with yellow stripes. The clothes don't allow much space for fantasy and reveals a strong body-build, not talking about her chest. But at the end Kysaek reaches the face and sees the dark violet skin color, which looks a little bit striking, but also strict and is characterized by a tattoo in her face, which is completely white.

* * *

Look for "Mass Effect Asari Natalie" via Google/Images. The first picture shows the tattoo. Also picture yourself the overall of Morinth to know how this suit looks like. :)

* * *

The left side of the hair cartilage is also colored till its peaky ends, but this time in orange, what seems to look like a flame almost. The green eyes stay at Kysaek's face and the Asari speaks slowly: **"Are you ready?"** Kysaek blinks several times during and after the question before asking: **"Thais?"** who nods after this saying: **"Exactly."** She crosses her arms and leans against a small cupboard. She doesn't look embarrassed to see Elaine completely nude. **"How are you?"** Thais asks, while Elaine touches along her hair cartilage. **"Well…I believe that needs to be the feeling when a roller rolled over you and taking this ten times more."** Kysaek coughs, while Thais body is as stiff as her look. **"I see…"** Thais replies and Elaine looks again in her eyes. **"The Drell said, you could say me, what I am doing here…and maybe in general,…you saved me?"**

Calmly Thais replies: **"My unit has reached you in the last possible moment. To find you was quite difficult…until we tapped the radio of the police and PGI."** she makes a break, **"But before I say you the what or why…wait still, because the doctor said to me, that you are still full of drugs…half of it you would forget."**

Elaine strains her feet more and her body rises really slow, although it is seen immediately that her legs tremble, but still she accomplishes to stand up straight and stay in this position. **"Before you take you first steps outside, you should dress in something first. My girls should work after all and not get distracted."** with these words Thais points out to the small dresser, on which several folded clothes are found. Kysaek supports herself on a bedpost and goes slowly to the dresser, still really flabby on her legs, while Thais doesn't give any signs to help her.** "You can move around in our base freely. Eat something, brace yourself and later we talk. You don't need to worry either, here you are safe…for now."**, Thais adds still to her sentence, while pushing her away from the small cupboard, tapping on Kysaek's right shoulder, who is already by the dresser with her fresh clothes. Thais leaves the room then, while Kysaek stares at the clothes, before bending down her legs a little to kneel down in front of the dresser. She hits her forehead with the left palm, growling: **"Someone I will kick in the ass for this."** She begins to take every piece of cloth, which is nothing extraordinary: underwear, shoes as well like a long-sleeved Shirt and latex pants.

* * *

I simply don't know which material they use in Mass Effect for the pants, so I call it Latex for now.

* * *

The Asari has certain problems to dress up, always struggling on the ground, because she can't stand rightly again – this looks probably quite hilarious. She forces herself piece by piece in the pants, as well like the shirt – both in colors of Eclipse, with their logo at the front. The longer Kysaek moves around, the easier it gets for her and her body adapts to it. She gets on her feet again with the help of the dresser, before beginning to go slowly, always searching for support, but finally she opens the door and enters a quite big room, which she inspects more precisely. It seems that nothing is going on here, while she sees single persons of various species – all of them women and in uniform of the Eclipse Sisterhood – and before her eyes stay on few corridors with signs like these: Main Hangar, Canteen, Secondary Hangar, Armory, Quarters, and Command Center. Still her movements are slow, but she heads for the canteen first. **"I could eat a whole Tresher Maw now…what have they given me, when I was hors de combat?"** she thinks to herself, while pulling her pants up a bit, which rebounds. **"I bet I lost at least 5 or 10 kilo."** She grins weakly, while she passes from time to time some Mech, one time armed, one time not or wearing a box.

Almost twenty minutes pass before the Asari reaches the canteen, breathing in thereby visible through her tightening nasal wings. **"Mhhnhhrr this smells so delicious…"** she drools almost, before opening the door, which leads to the canteen: a partially big room with few tables, where also almost no one is seen. On one table a handful of women are sitting, while the food distribution is occupied by a Mech, to who Kysaek is coming closer now. She takes a tray and puts it down on a metal rail found in front of panes. She begins to go along the front now, looking at each one after another and she finds various soups, salads, fish dishes, meat dishes, bread and much more. **"I can't make up my mind…everything smells and looks so good…I take from everything something."**, she murmurs to the Mech then, which takes one after another dish on her tray, which looks more than overfilled, but what doesn't seem to bother Kysaek really.

The Asari wants to sit down on one of the tables more at the front, but the table group waves her nearer. **"We don't bite."** one of the women says, but Kysaek hesitates a whole moment, before she decides to go there sitting down beside them. She looks at each of them: A female Quarian, a female human, a female Salarian and female Krogan. **"Hahaha, have you left something for the others?"** the Krogan laughs throatily, while Kysaek has the first bite in the mouth and nods only for a moment, although manners are not visible thereby. **"Interesting…her eating habits remember me of our quarian friend here, when she was for too long in her suit and has not got a liquid diet."**, the Salarian speaks with a little bit fast voice, whereupon the Quarian sighs through her helmet.** "At least my ancestors have not eaten flies…"** Everyone on the tables begin to laugh, except the Salarian and Kysaek, whose mouth is completely filled and that's why she gulps more than she eats. The Salarian on the other hand stays calm and answers: **"Evolution and wasn't it said by the humans: 'In default of a soul the devil puts up with a fly.'?" **Thereby she looks at the human, who shakes her head. **"You shouldn't take such things literally…"**

"**But why should such sentences be invented, when not someone tries to turn it to real? I only wanted to implement with this that maybe everyone is in the situation some day to eat flies."** the Salarian adds, what leads to coughing by Kysaek. Probably she has choked on her devouring, but it ends quite fast, when the female Krogan lunges her big paw and hits with it on her back, what leads to the fact, that Kysaek spits out the piece of meat, gasping. **"You have survived the Gunship. It would be a shame, if you would die cause of a piece of meat."** the Krogan grins and Kysaek looks upwards. **"I don't know what you have done to me, but I feel, if a black hole would be in my stomach…and from where do you know from the Gunship?"**, the Asari asks eating slower now.

"**I was there, but also the others know about it…"**

"**Okay…okay…even when I am after Thais' opinion still full of drugs, could you tell me what is going on here?"** Kysaek asks smacking loudly, but everyone shakes their head. **"Sorry dear, we only know that we should keep you here…the Captain has her reasons normally."** the Krogan replies again a little bit rough.** "Well…okay…then I visit her after finishing my meal."** Elaine replies, before ripping apart a piece of the bread. The Quarian comments this: **"Right now she is busy and it will last still a while."** Kysaek nods only and turns back to her tray, keeping the silence now and not listening to the conversation of the women anymore. After some time they leave the table and Kysaek stays alone with her thoughts. **"Slowly the memories come back…some shit has happened by PGI and then these pigs have chased me, as well like the Cops. I have run and run until I was on this roof…have killed some soldiers, but then this damn Gunship has shot the whole nine yards at me…and yes, yes I remember weakly, that suddenly figures appeared…and then it ends."**, she grumbles mentally, while her tray is almost completely empty already. The Asari allows herself to lean back and rubs her belly, before she gets up after a while and ditches the rest of her meal. She is much steadier on her legs now, while leaving the canteen crossing her arms on her head.

Kysaek reaches the big room again – it seems to be something like a central point in this facility or at least one can assume this. The Asari needs a moment, before she decides to go to the Secondary Hangar still holding her hands on her head. Her body has adapted already to moving, while she whistles going forward thereby. Finally she enters a room via the long corridor, which looks clearly like a docking bay for Shuttles and Gunships and it allows the Asari to have a wonderful view on Illium, while the big hall is also dip-painted in the smooth red sunset.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 HQ Music – Dark Star Lounge" via YouTube now.

* * *

It seems to be a little bit messy, more like in a workshop of an inventor: Everywhere are found pieces and opened boxes, while in the background music is played. Kysaek hears the noise of a welder and also of a drill, but she can't see anybody. She comes closer to a Gunship, which stands out between the other ones: a little bit varnished with lettering on the wings and apparently the source of the noise. On it is someone who welds and below someone who screws, both Salarians. Elaine crosses her arms to look at it for a while until the Salarian below the Gunship notices the Asari and begins to go to her. She stops in front of her and speaks in the usual fast tone:** "Ah our guest has…"; "…woken up and seems to be…"; "…full of beans."**

Two voices speak alternately – audible that they are females obviously now – whereby the second one jumps down from above and lands beside the first one. **"I know that Salarians look identically anyway…but I bet my ass that you two are twins."** thinks Kysaek, while looking at both of them. They have a lighter red skin, characterized with white pigments. **"It seems that she is voiceless…" ; "…or maybe even gormless?" ; "That was not nice sister." ; "No, but the rhyme fitted, I think."** The Asari raises her hands. **"Okay, okay, with who I have the pleasure?"**, she asks calmly, while she inspects both more precisely: the left one wears an overall, the right as well, although she has hers open and the straps are hanging down and a dirty shirt is revealed beneath it. The left points at herself then. **"I am Dios…"** she says while the right one points at herself. **"I am Kuren…"** and the next is spoken simultaneously, while pointing at them in this moment: **"And we are the best pilots of the galaxy."**

"**Okay…maybe these are the drugs, but are you doing this on purpose?" **Dios shakes her head, while Kuren laughs amused. **"Purpose? Which purpose?"** Dios shrugs herself.

"**Many ask us this, but we never know what they mean. How the humans put it? Simply a…" **

Kuren:** "…hangover."**

Dios:** "Enough with the jokes that is one of the twin skills…our thoughts are at…"**

Kuren: **"…one often and that's why…"**

Dios:** "…we are so good."**

Now the Asari needs to smirk. **"Good, I admit…that is really funny, but when I grin even more, I bet my seams will rip for sure and I will have an even stronger stiffness."** she makes a break, **"And you two are pilots?"** A node of both Salarians follow. Dios:** "The best of the galaxy."**

Kuren: **"And regarding our short lifespan this should tell you something."**

Elaine allows her shoulders to move in circles a bit.** "Maybe I will see your skills one day."** Dios puts her hand on her chin, Kuren hers on her hips. Together: **"Possible. But now we need to continue."**, whereupon Kysaek nods shortly and both Salarians continue working. On the other hand Kysaek turns away and leaves the Secondary Hangar then, reaching the big room again, sighing quietly: **"I feel lost here a little bit."**

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

Not really knowing where to go now, Kysaek sits down on the edge of a small wall, looking thereby in the deep of the darkness, which is found in the urban canyon. **"By the Goddess…I could benefit of a fag right now."**, she says to herself, leaning back a little bit and closing her eyes thereby, not noticing that in front of her face is the end of a cigarette now. It edges out of the box, which is held by Relis Azkar. It lasts few moments, before Kysaek notices the Drell and blinks several times after this. Then she grabs a fag out of the box with one hand and sticks it in the mouth getting fire from Relis. **"Normally I would say as a doctor, that smoking is not healthy…but…"** she interrupts for a moment and takes also a cigarette, before igniting it, **"Everyone has his vices…and you should not sit so close to the edge. The drugs are still active and you could lose your balance only to fall down into the abyss."**

Kysaek takes a deep drag and blows the smoke out after this, with an appreciate voice. **"I believe in my current condition this would be all the same, or not?"** Relis looks to Kysaek and looks a little bit angry. **"And all the work with you of the last weeks would be thrown away so simply? For you it would be the easiest way for sure…but then all my effort would have been meaningless."** The Asari shoves her body back to solid ground, before pushing herself away from the wall. She puts her left hand to the right elbow, while the right hand – with the cigarette – goes to her mouth. **"I am still clueless…and you shouldn't take my chatter serious, but shortly before my hospitalization, it looked really shitty for me."** Relis looks at the Asari for a moment, before raising her left arm and activating her Omni-Tool. She opens a data, a recording like it seems. **"I think it would be best, when you are a bit up-to-date…watch this…"** the doctor says, blowing out her smoke, while the recording starts playing, forcing Kysaek to watch.

A familiar face is projected on the screen: the newscaster of IGN in her typical posture with a Datapad in front of her body. **"Still the terror overruns the districts of the Capital of Illium. At today's evening there has been increased numbers of accidents, attacks with explosive chemicals, brutal arguments with weapons and Biotic, but also homicides. Responsible for this is solely and alone the Asari Elaine Kysaek, who had no regards to kill several Security agents of PGI, as well like police officers during her escape. During the ongoing investigations the picture regarding her becomes clearer and clearer: Surprising finds in her apartment give information on her criminal and terroristic scheming. The police announced that they have found Reaper-Tech in her apartment. What exactly the refugee has planned with this is still unknown, but the speculations go so far, that they see a connection between the attack on PGI, to steal there valuable technologies and with this and the Reaper-Tech to construct dangerous weapons. After her disappearance – although it is still unknown if she was killed already or only went underground – the police forces as well like PGI's have doubled their bounties regarding the arrest of the Asari. Even representatives of the Citadel Government, which are present for a short visiting on Illium, have condemned the still ongoing wave of terror, if it is from Neo-Cerberus or through such individuals like Elaine Kysaek. They praised simultaneously the engagement of PGI with these words: 'Companies, which spare no expenses nor efforts, so that everyone can live in peace, can be sure of the attention and thanks of the Citadel."**

Relis switches the recording off, before pulling her arm back. Kysaek on the other hand looks really depressed once again. **"This report is around three weeks old."** Relis adds, while the Asari flips half of the cigarette to the ground. **"This makes me sick. Do you believe this, Doctor Azkar?"** The Drell lays down a hand on the shoulder of the Asari. **"I can for sure understand the stress – above all the one which burdens your physical nature right now – but like the Captain told you already, here you are safe for now…what leads me also to these news."**, she coughs slightly, **"The Captain want to see you."** On these words Kysaek nods, but asks then: **"And where will I find Thais?"** The Drell points to the right, to the corridor with the lettering: **"Command Center"**

"**She is there."** she adds and Elaine nods only before saying quietly: **"Thanks Doctor."** The Drell smiles a moment and nods. **"No trouble at all." **

The first door opens, while Kysaek goes along the long corridor. After some time she reaches a second door, in front of which two Mechs are standing, armed with assault rifles. The Asari stops there for a moment, until the door opens and via intercom is heard: **"Come in."** The woman follows the invitation and passes the door, which closes behind her. She is now in semi-dark room, which is dip-painted in blue light lightly, riddled with various electronic gadgets, computers, camera screens and even a quantum entanglement based communications array. At the end of the room – at a bigger table – is standing Thais with the back directed to Kysaek, the hands on her back. Elaine comes closer slowly and stops still a few meters away from Thais. Slowly Thais turns around and looks at Elaine, the face still with a certain strictness, but also experience. **"I am direct and don't beat around the bush for long, so let us get to the point."** she makes a short break, **"You have big trouble and still are asking us, why we have saved you."** Elaine nods thereupon, but keeps silent – probably to not interrupt Thais. **"First let me say you, that it has nothing to do that you know my sister and helped her even…although I need to add, that I still grant you this and it gave a certain bigger motivation to find you."**, during these words Thais waves with her right hand, **"But what I will tell you now, should not leave this room…although I don't believe that you will spread it."**

Kysaek tightens her eyes a bit, what is quite good visible, because the forehead forms wrinkles, characterized by bruises. **"Normally you would have been a found bounty for Eclipse, but this Cell is under my command and every Cell works to some degree independently, except for orders, which come from the Top."** she coughs slightly, **"Not long ago few persons stepped to me and asked for our help, although it can be called making a deal. It was nothing extraordinary: weapons, Mechs, stimulants and other equipment, but I personally want to know always with who I trade. The public calls them terrorists, but I would call them rather freedom fighters, Truth Finders, Seekers…yeah this fits more to them. They wanted to bust PGI, which, although not many know of it – at least as much as I know and you have seen probably – works quite much with Reaper-Tech…not in a small frame that is sure."** Kysaek nods again and adds: **"Then this all, what I have seen, was really Reaper-Tech? …Damn it."** Thais crosses her arms and gets more serious with her voice. **"That's right. Eclipse trades with it as well, whereby I try to prevent to trade with these as long as it is possible, except it is ordered from the top. And let me say you a thing…no matter from where you have got this, what they have found…you are a really stupid bitch."** Elaine grumbles loudly, but doesn't say anything to this, while Thais continues: **"Don't get me wrong. I am no heroine or savior. I don't give a damn normally what others do, but I have seen during the Reaper War enough, to condemn this, whatever PGI is doing there and you are a valuable witness…that's why I thought it was worth saving you."**

Kysaek takes few steps around Thais and the table. **"Witness? What should I say then? I have seen shining stuff in some laboratories, which doesn't exist anymore? For sure I am a valuable witness."** Elaine replies sarcastically and loudly, but the other Asari keeps her voice down. **"Looked at it in this light you are right, but look at it this way…when you don't lead off the fight, you will be chased so long, until they get you or the Cops or any Bounty Hunter or who else will come there still only the Goddess knows." **The fingers of Kysaek type along the table. **"And how exactly one can win a fight against a galaxy wide company, which has billions of Credits and thousands of soldiers at its disposal?"** she says harshly, while Thais still doesn't change the volume of her voice. **"If I have learned a thing during my whole life…every enemy can fall and you are not alone."**

Thais gets calmer a bit, after she has spoken this sentence. Kysaek looks a little bit startled. **"How do you mean this? Not alone? Should I join the Seekers?"** The other Asari shakes her head instantly. **"No…they don't exist anymore. Dead or captured or escaped…but I am still there and my girls as well."** Elaine raises her right hand.** "You and your girls? What should this mean?"**

The Captain sits down on one of the chairs, looking more relaxed now. **"That means, that I am offering you to join the Sisterhood of Eclipse. Of course with false ID, but there for you could move around freely for now and would be safe here."** she says and Kysaek replies immediately: **"I should join the Sisterhood? Does this include also the Initiation to commit a murder?"** Sapto shakes her right hand around. **"That's right…but few do it too subtle…maybe you know someone who deserves an early death…a thug, a criminal…I hope you get what I mean."** The teeth gnash a little bit and Elaine doesn't look happy. **"Have I a choice?" **Immediately Thais looks even stricter than before. **"You are young…but remember a thing: One always has a choice…even you, right now. You can join the Sisterhood, but you can also go simply or you can blow your brain out. You can also go into prison…most never see, that they have a mountain of possibilities."** To underline her words, Thais lets her right palm hammer against the table. Kysaek keeps silent for a while. **"In a certain perspective you are right…but you said, you are no heroine, no savior, but what should I be then, when I lead off the fight with your help…what are we then?"**

Smirking and laughing shortly, Thais puts off, after she has heard these words. **"You can call it your 'Pursuit for Justice' or 'Revenge on PGI',…revenge for the ones, who are dead. But also you can call yourself a heroine or simply Elaine…Elaine Kysaek, who fights this battle, because she has no choice. It is your choice."** Now Elaine keeps silent for minutes, while her thoughts churn. Her mien tells it: She hesitates very long, goes through every possibility: Escape from Illium, Sole Run against PGI, Suicide, Prison and many other possibilities, but finally she raises her eyes and speaks slowly: **"Okay…I join Eclipse and we will see what will happen."**

Thais puts her hands on the edge of the table, shoves herself and the chair back a bit, to stand up and go around the table. She stops in front of Kysaek, stretching out her right arm and a silent, but meaningful handshake follows between the two, eyes looking at eyes….

* * *

And here comes the last chapter before the year ends :) Hope you enjoyed it. I wish you a wonderful new year :-)

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	8. The Sisterhood of Eclipse

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act II**__: The End of the old Life_

**Chapter III: **The Sisterhood of Eclipse

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 3 – Citadel Embassies Background Music" via YouTube. :)

* * *

An almost not hearable buzzing is noticed, the metal walls vibrate, while a sound makes over and over again in rhythmic breaks: Ding, Ding, Ding…The eyes of the man are directed stiffly at the door and he doesn't allow himself to look at the number of floors, which the lift passes, a single time. The hands are folded together on the belly, wearing a uniform, but which consists out of a fabric, no armor and also there is seen the logo of PGI on the right upper chest side.

The whole thing lasts still few minutes, before **"PGI – Seat of the Chairman reached" **is heard. The door opens and the man passes through it carefully, only to enter one single big room, which looks from the perspective of the material so expensive like a small village: No simple metal, upper-class stone, holographic walls, which change the picture from one moment to another; this time a jungle world or at least something with a lush Flora and Fauna. A little bit it seems, like in a better movie: classic music is heard, even small fountains and rivers are found on this floor, which the man passes slowly, following the lines on the ground. He notices even every camera, spring gun and Hyper-Mech despite the excellent disguise. The feet stop, when the man reaches a very big checkpoint, which is found few steps higher in front of a broad window facade, through which is seen the whole midday Skyline of Illium. On the left side is seen a thin, lanky figure not very well. When the figure notices his guest, it turns around and steps the stairs down, obvious quite fast that it is a Salarian in a genteel suit and many known out of his countless commercials. He is characterized by his dark, scaly skin and his name is obviously Skarg Peeks, who is coming closer to the older man, whose face could tell the one or another story: It is Kysaek's old boss, Phonor. The right arm stretches out forward and the three fingers of the Salarian closes around the hand of the human. **"Douglas Phonor, pleased to meet you. Skarg Peeks."** the Salarian says in a gentle and slow pitch. **"Pleased as well, Sir."** Phonor replies adding instantly:**"What can I do for our boss?"** The hand of the PGI-Boss slides back and he positions his arms on his back, before going to his panel, which is nothing different than a huge desk at bottom. He speaks during this: **"A man of few words and focused….I like this, Mr. Phonor. And you will be not disappointed."** For Peeks not visible, Phonor nods quietly, while the Salarian continues talking.

* * *

So that you have a clue of Phonor's appearance and in a way his attitude, I like the character "Colonel Miles Quaritch" from the movie Avatar.

* * *

"**I have read your dossier: Long period of service in the Forces, Special Units and in the Reaper War you have done much remarkable in the N7 Special Ops. You certainly shouldn't see this as an insult, but it was incomprehensible for me to understand why you were only a Security-Chief-1…and then 3. But because of the unfortunately incident I was busy to check the personnel files of everyone, while dismissing the responsible clerk in charge and I will allocate you with a new mission…and I guarantee you that it will prove to be worth a man of your class."** The PGI-Boss sits down in his, only by looking at it, quite comfortable chair, putting down his arms in the armrests, before leaning back in the leather.

* * *

So that you know how this desk looks like, look for "President Shinra's desk" via Google/Images. It is the same used by President Shinra from Final Fantasy VII. The one of Peeks looks similar, but bigger and in Mass Effect Style. :)

* * *

"**And about what mission we are talking here?"** Phonor asks in a military pitch. Peeks swings with his left hand for a moment. **"This terrible attack on our company grounds let me realize, that we were too careless and that's why, we will increase our Security Department…no, even more, it will be upgraded completely from scratch."**, he says before stopping for a while.** "For that purpose we recruit old served and former N7-Soldiers, the best mercenaries and others, from which one can say, that they are the best."**

Phonor crosses his arms, while even through the uniform and this slight tension the divined mountain of muscles is seen. **"And what does this exactly mean for me, Sir?"** The Salarian types on his panel, to project in front of his desk few data – seemingly files. **"You have worked in person with the fugitive, Mastermind Elaine Kysaek. On the one hand you know her and on the other she is responsible for the elimination of your Team. I think you are more than suitable for eliminating this person."** Phonor grimaces lightly. **"I would have never imagined that this Asari slut would be able to do something like this…or even has something to do with such things."**, the man grumbles and Peeks replies: **"Well, then you have the possibility to correct your mistake…you can form your own team with these files and will be hunting her to eliminate the Asari as your main mission in the future."**

Douglas relaxes a bit. **"That sounds really good, Sir."** the man says, while Peeks on the other side stands up again, deactivates the projection and reaches out with his hand again. Phonor does a handshake. **"I am sure you will get the Asari."**

* * *

Now you can switch off the music.

* * *

Hours later, after the new plans of the PGI-Boss are proceeding, Kysaek has positioned her elbows on her knees, her hands one above the other folded, while her body gets shaken through light tremors caused by the Shuttle. Opposite of her Thais is sitting with crossed legs and arms, what probably leads to the conclusion, that her armor is quite flexible. **"It was not exactly easy to find these two…"** Thais says and nods before adding, **"…but fortunately Dilèn has caught one of the prenames and in this way it was only a matter of time."**

"**Yeah, what a luck, what?"** Kysaek replies murmuring, but still looks tensed. **"How is Dilèn?"** Elaine asks and Thais raises her left hand shortly. **"Good…but I hope you still understand, that I have not told her anything about you, otherwise they get on to the track of us maybe through my sister and I have no desire that this happens."**, she speaks in her usual strictness, while Kysaek leans back in her seat. She wears an armor of Eclipse – like it is usual for organizations of that kind – but there for probably a standard model. ** "Yeah, I can understand this…"** she nods to Thais, who leans forward. **"Although this doesn't belong to the initiation…you have my absolute sympathy to take these guys…off the streets."** Sapto smirks a moment. **"Well on one side this is revenge for me…but also justice for others."** Kysaek says, but gets interrupted from an announcement: **"Captain, we have reached the district."** is one thing heard via radio and the other: **"I am curious about the Upgrades."**, obviously from Dios. Kuren answers thereupon: **"I am curious if you can handle them."**

Dios: **"You need only to fly and I work with the complicated Tech of our Gunship."**

Kuren: **"Only flying? But that implies that I can't do anything different, what is de facto complete rubbish, because I was the one who has installed most of the upgrades."**

Dios: **"And who has calibrated them?"**

Dios & Kuren: **"Me."**

Kuren: **"No me."**

Dios: **"No me!"**

Kuren: **"No me!"**

Dios: **"No me!" **But then via radio is heard: **"Enough now, girls!"** from Thais in a harsh voice. In the same moment Thais stands up and grabs the retainers at the roof of the Shuttle – to not fall over – while the UT-49 Shuttle gets lower and lands finally at the higher Levels of Illium – again a neighborhood – and while the Gunship of the Twins circuits around the Shuttle. The side door opens and Thais gets out first, followed by Kysaek and no one else, before the door closes again and the Shuttles leaves the ground to meet with the Gunship and together to leave the area. **"Expect new orders and a picking point later."**, Thais explains via radio, while Kysaek puts her helmet on. Thais on the other side runs forward already a bit, followed after a moment by Kysaek, who lines up behind her then.

* * *

Listen to "Noveria – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" now. :)

* * *

Both pass a door and reach a public open space in this Level, more below a clear sky than roofed and still quite lively, because the evening has started few moments ago. A picture like it is known from Illium: Many species, Volus who trade, as well like Asari, Turians who sit at a café together with Salarians and many more. **"I like Illium, above all at evening…this gentle red at the evening sky is even more beautiful than on Thessia."**, Sapto says, muffled by her helmet, whereupon Elaine replies: **"I am here not longer than few years still and Thessia I know more as a scene of devastation, than as a beautiful planet…like I have seen on photos and movies. Not just before my departure I saw the beauty of this planet, although there were probably changes. It seemed to be more artificial, not natural anymore…what we owe probably to the Defense Net."**

Both rush through the crowd carefully. **"Thessia was really the Jewel of the Galaxy and I thought also, that it would stay this way forever…but 35 years ago, I needed to realize that this was not the case…no even more, call it a wakening call in my life."**, Thais replies. **"And the other 770 years what did you do?"** Elaine asks, but Thais raises her hand. **"Not important and not the place for such a conversation…there ahead of us needs to be apartment number one."**

Kysaek nods and continues speaking quieter: **"And why are you here again, Captain?"** Thais answers: **"On the one hand as a witness, at the other as support and at the end as a minder…you understand."** Thereupon Kysaek nods only and both reach an entrance to an apartment complex. They open the door and pass through it, looking right to a Display, which they activate. **"Here we have the residents of the building…mh mh, mhh…where is he? …ah there he is."**, Kysaek says and points at one name, Flinn Porton, whereupon Thais nods. **"Then let's do this…"** she crosses her arms and waits till Kysaek takes the lead, keeping a certain distance. Still no weapon is drawn, while both Asari go the stairs up, floor after floor. The weaponry in general doesn't seem to be big: On Kysaek's back an end of a pistol is seen and an assault rifle, while Thais has only two pistols.

After some minutes the Asari reach the desired floor and run around a corner, before they stop in front of a door. Kysaek looks around thereby and notices a camera. She activates her Omni-Tool and transmits a disturbing signal, which stops the recording of the camera, while in the meanwhile Thais observes her silently. Then Elaine pushes on the button of the door display and waits a moment, until the door opens and the known face is found in front of her. He speaks slowly: **"Eclipse? What do you want? I have nothing and I don't owe you anything."** the Turian nods to affirm this.

"**Flinn Porton?"** Kysaek asks and her voice is also muffled through the helmet. The Turian answers: **"Yes…"** Elaine lets her hands move carefully to her back, while whispering: **"Then you are wrong: You owe us something…"** The pistol is drawn fast – a predator, lightly modified with a muffler hood – and pointed at the face of the man, who growls: **"What is the meaning of this?"** Elaine waits a moment before replying: **"Everything reflects on oneself one day. Now you don't feel so strong anymore, if it is not a defenseless Asari…"** The Turian tries to answer, but two shots through the head prevent this. After he lies on the ground the Asari shoots still three times, before turning away silently and closing the door behind her. Followed by Thais she leaves the floor and puts her pistol back on her back.

"**By Number Two you should not talk so much. It is enough when you do it fast and we have no witness."**, Sapto says, whereupon Elaine nods quietly, while both run downwards again. If nothing has happened they go outside, where the madding crowd continues to live and Thais activates her Omni-Tool for a moment. **"Around ten minutes from here comes the next one."** she says and deactivates the tool again. Running beside each other the Asari continue their way, whereupon Kysaek looks around once again. **"What would I be ready to give to spend the evening at the Eternity now."** she sighs and Thais shakes her head. **"It is easy to notice that you are young. Your thoughts should be focused in this moment and not disturbed."** Elaine looks at the other woman. **"I am focused, but this doesn't change the fact, that I would like to enjoy my life again a little bit."** Thais raises her hand to say, that she should get quiet. Elaine follows the gesture and both continue their way silently to their target. They cross corridors to get from level to level and after around ten minutes they reach a level, where it is darker a little bit and afar from the lively streets, but in no way gone to rack.

They enter another apartment complex and repeat the pattern from earlier: look in the Display at the entrance for the name of the Turian. **"Seron Mir, there we have him. Second Floor."** Kysaek says only and like earlier, she takes the lead, followed by Thais. The second floor is reached fast and Kysaek looks around again, after she is standing in front of the door of the victim, but this time she can't find a camera or other Security Systems. She pushes on the Display beside the door, crosses this time her arms behind her back immediately and waits. But after several minutes and repeated pushing still no one opens the door. **"If he is even at home?"** Elaine suggests and Thais steps forward to put her palm at the door. The Omni-Tool interacts with the lock and even an amateur could recognize that she is using a Lock-Picking-Program. Only a few seconds later the door opens and the Eclipse Captain steps aside, while Elaine draws her pistol from her back and enters the apartment. She checks room after room: first the living corridor, then the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room, but the apartment seems abandoned until Kysaek notices the thin chink of light getting through one door. **"Probably the bedroom."** she murmurs quietly and steps to the door, closing her eyes listening. First she notices the occasional swooshing of the Magnetic Rail and the flying past Skycars from the outside, but the more she keeps silent and listens, the more obvious she hears a noise of this supposed bedroom: Obvious noise, even more precise, libidinous gasping and moaning. **"He is probably not alone."** Kysaek says quietly to Thais, who nods. **"How you treat witnesses, is your choice."**

Kysaek opens the eyes again and after this the door. The pistol is pointing forward fast, while she enters the room and finds her target equally fast: She finds a bed and really a Turian is on it, together with a female Quarian, both partially engulfed in blankets. They notice the Asari not before the Quarian startles up and pushes the Turian away from her, who reacts angry. **"What are you doing, whore? For what I am paying you?!" **The Quarian reacts mute and points at Kysaek. The Turian turns his eyes to her. **"Is this something like an additional proposition for sluts or what do you want here?"** the man snorts angrily. Kysaek asks only still pointing the pistol at him. **"Seron Mir?"** The Turian nods thereupon. **"What do I get, if I say 'Yes'?"**, he grins boldly, but has there for one moment later two bullets in the head and collapses on the bed. Elaine steps closer and fires again one or two times, before lowering the weapon and looking at the Quarian, who squeals, obviously scared. **"You have seen and heard nothing and then you will not need to expect problems."** Kysaek says and Quarian hesitates shortly, before answering finally: **"Y-yes, I have seen nothing and even have not wanted it."** The Asari nods then and equally fast as both came, they leave also, while the Quarian searches for her clothes as fast as possible.

In front of the door Thais says: **"That was better: Not many words and you did it…and you let the woman live. A risk, but she doesn't belong to the Initiation and aside from that I don't like senseless killing."** Elaine nods shortly. **"I don't think she will talk…but after all our turian friend can be happy to die in this way…probably a way many men want to die: in the bed on or beside a woman."**, she laughs quietly and Sapto agrees to this silently, while the Asari leave the apartment complex.

Thais activates her tool another time and adjusts her radio frequency. **"Here is the Captain: We are ready here. Expect the Shuttle at the Drop-Off-Point."** she says and a short **"Understood."** comes as a reply. The Captain deactivates her Tool once again and waves to Kysaek, so she should follow her. Together they start their way back, this time silent. They pass through the crowd, Level for Level, until they reach the lively public open space, which they crossed after arriving. Only after few steps Sapto stretches out her arm in front of Kysaek to stop her. Kysaek asks: **"What is going on?"**, whereby Thais points out at the front only and Elaine follows the forefinger: She needs some time before she can see through the crowd a police patrol, which is found right in front of the exit to their Drop-Off-Point.

"**I see them, but will they prevent us from passing beside them?"** Elaine says, whereupon Thais replies strictly: **"Believe me, when I say: When Police Patrols see Eclipse Units in almost infamous districts, they stop us every time and ask, ask and ask…" **Kysaek raises her shoulders thereupon. **"Then let us answer…simply?"**, but what gets countered by Sapto instantly: **"I am the Captain, we take another route."** Elaine nods to this only and follows the Captain, when she takes another direction, activating her Tool thereby. **"Here is the Captain: We need to change our rendezvous point, change to Place Number Two."** A short answer follows: **"Understood Captain."** Thais puts her hands on Kysaek's shoulders and pushes her to the left, in another direction. **"We go there."** she says and both Asari begin to rush again through the crowd, although they get seen by one or another person in this way, what the patrol notices as well. It puts itself into motion slowly and follows the Asari, but they pass through the next door already, what accelerates the police' speed. When the officers pass through the door they can see their target in quite a distance, whereby Thais is wearing her helmet again already and like Elaine with the back to the officers. She raises her eyes, when the Shuttle comes flying slowly, what leads to **"You there, freeze!"-**yelling from the officers. The shuttle stops floating nicely over the ground, while Thais and Elaine turn around to the officers. The Captain whispers to her: **"You stay quiet, I do this."**

The officers, a Batarian and a human, stop in a safe distance from the Asari, whereupon the Batarian says: **"What are you doing here?"** The Captain crosses her arms in front of her belly and replies gently: **"We are about to fly away, Officer."** The human stops her with one wave of his hand. **"No Smartass-Comments."** Thais swings her left hand a little bit. **"It was an explicit answer on what we are doing…"** She points behind herself to the floating Shuttle. **"Want to continue playing the Smartass what? Identify yourself."** the human growls, while the Eclipse Captain activates her Omni-Tool. Elaine on the other hand stays quiet and motionless and in this way catches the eye of the officer. **"You are meant as well. Identi…"** both say in unison, when they are frozen the next moment, engulfed by a white shimmering. **"We go."** Thais says and turns away. Both officers are trapped in a Stasis created by a swift movement of Thais hand. The door of the Shuttle opens and both women climb in, before the door closes again and the Shuttle begins to fly away. Until the Stasis is over few minutes pass, which let the officers curse. They pass this message through via radio: **"Eclipse Mercenaries have attacked two officers, Identity unknown, escaping on a Shuttle. Flying Direction unknown."** It lasts not long until this message comes back: **"Understood. We look after them."**, whereupon the two officers turn away growling and go back to the lively space.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

In the meanwhile in the Shuttle it is quiet, while Kysaek sits again on her seat, helmet put down already like Thais, who has crossed her legs again and her arms put down on her thighs. **"And how it continues now? Is there a party or something like this?"** Kysaek asks, what leads to a small smirking of Thais. **"No, something like this doesn't exist, only a gathering of everyone, in which I confirm that you committed your murders and where I will officially allow you to join the ranks of the Sisterhood in presence of all this witnesses; that is all…What you do then, I leave to you…a little bit drinking or something like this, as long as you stay in the Base, shouldn't be a problem."** Elaine sets her upper body upright a little bit. **"With a false ID one could think, that I could leave the Base for some time as well…on a permanent basis it is quite oppressive…and how exactly looks the plan? You say we fight against PGI, so what will we do exactly?"**, she grumbles a bit and gets this as answer: **"I don't know yet…if I would know everything ahead, then it would have been done already…we need to work out plans, strategies, the approach...surely not we come rushing in PGI tomorrow and say them: 'Now we got you.'."**, she makes a break, **"No, no…don't imagine it to be easy and prepare on something, which can last years. Step by step we need to build up everything, before it is accomplished." **

Elaine wants to say something, but keeps silent then and instantly something crosses her mind. **"Lasting for years in this Base? Such a shit…" **Kysaek closes her eyes again and gets shaken occasionally from the Shuttle, which continues its path. Without any further problems by meeting the police again and lined up in the traffic as well like followed by the Gunship of the Twins it flies back.

* * *

Listen to "Sounds of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" via YouTube now.

* * *

The remaining flight proceeds eventless, before the Shuttle docks inside the Main Hangar of the Base and the few passengers climb out in the already late night. The Eclipse Captain says something only during climbing out: **"Relax a bit. Tomorrow I will gather everyone and confirm your joining of us."** Elaine stretches herself and nods. **"Aye, Aye Captain."** Sapto turns away and leaves her in the direction of the Main Hall. Kysaek on the other side lets her shoulders move in circles a little bit and thinks: **"Mhhh what I do now? Going to bed? ….No, I am still wide awake and killing these two idiots was more than easy…but at least I should go to my quarter and undress this armor."** She loosens a bit and begins walking slowly. Around this hour nothing seems to happen in the Main Hangar anymore, except few Mechs working or armed.

In the Main Hall it doesn't seem to be much different, while Kysaek passes it looking at around a bit and before stepping the stairs upwards. The Base is divided in two Levels, between which also Main and Secondary Hangar are reachable, although a thought crosses Kysaek's mind: The second level seem to be more important for defense of the Main Hall, or at least in this way the shape of the railing as well like the features of the metal railing could be explained, on which she leans against shortly. But she pushes her body away quite fast and continues her way to the quarters until she opens a door with the label **'A-3'**. She passes through it and reaches a short corridor, from which two smaller doors lead right as well like two small doors left. She opens the last door on the left side, closes it behind herself before leaning against it a bit, grabbing her face with both hands then. **"Like in a prison here."** she murmurs to herself looking around in the small room. One single room with a bed, a Terminal, a TV and in one corner is a shower. Kysaek shakes her head and pushes herself away from the door to stand in front of an empty wall, raising her hand and pushing against it, whereupon a shelf leaves the wall. It is empty and seemingly the storage place for the armor. First Kysaek takes the weapons from her back – pistol as well like assault rifle – but doesn't let it expand, but instead lets it in its original shape 'folded'. She puts the weapons on empty padding, removes her gloves and starts to open the bracers, followed by several clicking noise. Next comes the chest armor, which allows to be divided in front and back part. One after the other she puts it in the shelf, while her chest is only dressed in a Tank-Top now, also in the colors of Eclipse. Then she takes the helmet from the belt and the remaining armor, which she removes in the same way: first the shoes and at the end the leg guards. Then she closes the shelf again, which disappears inside the wall, before opening another one right beside it. Nothing extraordinary, only a simple uniform: an upper part, pants, underwear and shoes, which Kysaek dresses now. She takes up some time – above all when she is nude in the upper area and looks at herself from the side. She moves over her skin with her fingers, which has healed up quite good, except on few not so smooth spots, which are wrinkled a bit. **"Mh it is not visible anymore…could have been worse…fortunately I am training."** she thinks before putting her bra on, followed by a shirt and the remaining clothes.

* * *

Imagine the typical Shepard-Clothes which he/she wears on the Normandy, but only in Eclipse colors and Logo :)

* * *

"**Then let us look what is going on. Now I am here for almost two months and still don't know the girls well."**, she says to herself determined and leaves the room again, first leaning against the railing of the second level and looks at the Big Main Hall below her. It is quiet, no one is seen except Doctor Azkar, who stands in front of the door of her Sickbay and probably absorbed in reading a Datapad. Kysaek types with her fingers on the handrail, before she nods simply and pushes her away to go the stairs downwards to the first level in the direction of Doctor Azkar. In a certain distance Kysaek raises her hand in a greeting manner.

"**Hey Doc."**, she says, but Relis doesn't notice her probably and Kysaek repeats her greeting: **"Hey Doctor."** Now the Doctor lifts her head and answers the greeting: **"Hello Kysaek, how are you? The last pictures of the combustions look good. Have you any problems?"** Kysaek first thought is **"Typically a Doctor…"** but then she replies: **"I'm doing very well, but I say for two weeks already, that you don't need to be so formal."** Relis smirks a little bit. **"Well, you are equally formal to me."** Whereupon Kysaek nods. **"Of course, as long you are so to me, I will be to you."** The Datapad lowers; even more Relis puts it away in the pocket of her coat. **"Then we will stay here forever and believe me, it has nothing to do with the fact that I am a physician that I keep a certain distance to my patients…but yes, the job as a physician leads a certain formality, if I want to or not. But you don't need to worry, that doesn't mean that I don't am appreciate of the people I meet."** Kysaek thinks over these words while moving her head here and there. **"Yes I think I understand…but can you tell me, dear Doctor, how long you are here by the Sisters already? Have you needed to murder someone also despite being a doctor?"**

The Drell nods. **"Of course. When you want to belong to the Sisterhood, it means that you need to do the Initiation, if doctor or soldier or technician….every sister needs to do this that makes us to Sisters."** To these words Elaine adds: **"And can I ask who you have killed?"**

Carefully Relis shakes her head. **"Nobody worth mentioning, above all because I did it as a doctor unwillingly, but I did it for my Sisters…and I can guess your next question."**, she makes a break, **"Everyone needs a doctor, even so called mercenaries…and it is quite a difference to be here by the Sisters."**, she replies in the short way and Elaine waves with her right hand a bit. **"And you are not troubled with all the things? Like Trade with Red Sand, Raids and all this?"**

The Doctor smirks a bit again. **"I am a physician. To tax my brain with it and additionally judge it, is not my place to do."** Shortly hesitating, but slowly nodding Kysaek replies: **"I believe I understand you Doctor,…okay, then I will not disturb you any longer during your work. See you."** Doctor Azkar nods as well and continues reading her Datapad, while Kysaek looks around again, thinking: **"Mhh…whereto now?" **Her eyes stop at the first label, the Canteen. **"There needs to be someone."**

This time in a light jogging manner she doesn't need twenty minutes to reach the Canteen and stops before she enters it. But at the end of the Canteen only a big TV is switched on and an Asari sits in front of it. Kysaek comes closer to her, who seems to be Thais judging by her skin color, in a slower pace. Elaine stops beside the big couch and looks to the Asari, who is really Thais and her eyes look at Elaine. **"Not tired?"** the Captain asks relaxed, while sitting on the couch and before Kysaek shakes her head. **"Not really…I wanted to make a tour and learn more about some Sisters. I am here for almost two months and met them only briefly."** Thais laughs a little bit. **"Understandable. We Sisters need to bank on each other…want to sit? I watch the News right now."** Kysaek grabs her hair cartilage saying: **"News? I watch the News sometimes, but isn't there something better at this hour of the day?"** Thais shrugs. **"Maybe, but knowledge is important and even when most of it is only the yellow press, every report has a germ of truth."** Elaine approves to it nodding. **"There you are right…and what have you heard till now?"** She looks at the Screen then, which seems to be the weather report for the districts, spoken by a Hanar. **"The most important News have finished right now. After the Weather the program is over normally, but one moment ago there was a report, that the Renewing of the Alliance of the Council Species has not come about, because there are big riots in the various ranks of them…what means, that the Big Alliance, which was founded shortly after the Reaper War, doesn't exist right now."**

Elaine shrugs her shoulders. **"And you think that is bad? They will hardly kill each other now."** Thais gets more serious. **"That not, but everyone is working for himself right now…more or less. Although the traces of the War are far from being removed yet. This will still last around 100 or 200 years, I bet."** Kysaek looks to Thais once again. **"You are belonging to the older Asari, who take everything a little bit too serious, mh?"** Thais reacts to this instantly: **"I said it to you earlier already, that the lives of everyone, who have survived the War, have changed and believe me that I am not so without a reason."** Elaine nods only to this. **"Okay, okay, I will not disturb you any longer then."** she says, whereupon the Captain stands up. **"You are not disturbing…but I will go to bed now. Be awake tomorrow punctually. It could happen that I take you to your first mission right away."** This leads to a grin on Kysaek's face. **"Get out of the Base? Oh I hope for this."** Thais grabs Kysaek's shoulder shortly during passing and before leaving the room silently. Elaine does the same and goes, this time without proper thinking, to the Secondary Hangar.

Hardly light here, only the weak Night lighting is on, while Kysaek enters it seeing almost nothing. **"Mhh the Twins are not here like it seems."**, she murmurs and hides her hands in the pockets, while going along the shadows of the hangar. She stops in front of both Gunships, which are found here. First she examines the left one, then the right, whose only difference to the first is the different paint. **"They need to be real Tech-Freaks for sure."** she laughs, but hears a weak breathing, after getting quiet again. It is even more: It seems to be a snoring. She follows the noise and sees few meters afar on a cot, one of the female Salarians, whereby it is quite difficult to guess for Kysaek who it is from both, until like out of nowhere Dios stands beside her.

"**Tiptoeing at night…almost I had slain you with an alligator wrench."** she says, but a relaxed undertone is heard thereby. **"Had you done this?"** Kysaek asks and Dios shakes her head. **"No…to be honest I have got a warm glass of water and wanted to dive Kuren's hand in it." **

"**You want to dive her hand in warm water? Why?"** Elaine looks a little bit confused, which is why Dios replies: **"Is this trick not familiar to you? By the Asari or Humans it works with lukewarm water…"** the woman grins shortly and Elaine starts to get it. **"Ah that…but why warm and why are you doing this?"** While Kysaek asks this, Dios has sat down beside Kuren already and puts down the glass, before diving the left hand into it. **"Simply…Salarians are coming from Sur'kesh and the local climate there is warm, that's why it needs to be warm water…and why I am doing this? The revenge there for that she has said she had calibrated the Upgrades."** The Asari holds her hand in front of her mouth and stops herself from laughing. **"I didn't know that Salarians have something like a sense of humor."** Dios get upright again replying: **"More than you can imagine, but only the fewest use it…and it needs to be soon…only a few sec-"** Dios can't end the sentence, before it…happens to Kuren. It doesn't wake her still. **"That we owe to our high metabolism."** Dios laughs shortly, but quietly, while Kysaek shakes her head only. **"I let you alone then. We see us tomorrow during my admittance."** Dios nods. **"For sure."**

The Asari leaves the room, hiding her hands in the pockets again. **"That was everything but not…productive. Well, at least I know now that Dios has humor…and Kuren will be quite angry tomorrow."**, she laughs mentally.

In the meantime the Night Lightning has switched on in the Main Hall as well and shines through it only weakly, but still visible, although it is completely empty now. Kysaek walks with few steps to the Armory, thinking: **"Mhh a little bit training tires someone."**, but she sighs still. **"Really learning something about some of the girls I haven't now…well a little bit…it will come with the time."** Her eyes are lowered a little bit and she enters the Armory absentmindedly, but she gets scanned through a VI between two doors, before the second door opens and lets her inside in this way. She hears noise from there…seemingly a conversation, which she follows. At the firing range she meets the female Krogan and Quarian, while the last one has a rifle in her hands. **"Mhh a Viper."** crosses Kysaek's mind, before getting noticed by the Quarian, because the Krogan is sitting with the back to the Asari. **"Well, look who is here, our Soon-to-be-Sister."**, the Quarian points out at Kysaek, whereupon the Krogan turns around and laughs throatily.

"**Welcome, we have heard that everything went smoothly."** Elaine smirks. **"Well those were two assholes, which I have taken off the streets and no soldiers or gang members."** The Krogan waves with her hand to stop her. **"Initiation is Initiation…and because you are soon a Sister, I can tell you my name now."** she makes a short break, **"I am your Sister Jor."** The Quarian adds instantly: **"Sorry, I have not introduced myself the last two weeks as well. I am Sha'riin."** The Asari smiles. **"Wow, at the end some information."** she replies and Sha'riin adds: **"Information? What do you mean?"** Kysaek waves with her hands. **"Well I am here for almost two months, more or less actually for two weeks, where I am awake and I still don't know anyone here."**

Jor grins, showing her teeth in this way. **"Well that is normal. To Not-Sisters most of us are not very talkative."**

"**There Jor is right."** Sha'riin adds again. **"Well tomorrow I am a Sister."** Elaine says and Jor laughs. **"That's why I have told you my name."** Elaine comes a little bit closer. **"Too friendly, Sister…and what are you doing here? Maintaining the Weapons?"** the Asari asks, but the Quarian nods only. **"Me yes. My sniper rifles need to be cared for. With them I am doing a precision work…but something like this Jor doesn't need. She has trained on the dummies few moments ago still…with her fists."** Jor says to this: **"Well, the woman needs to stay in training or not? Nahahah."**

"**Krogans and Strength…isn't this a cliché?"** the Asari grins, but Jor stops her waving her hand. **"One can't change what she is,…at least in certain pathways…and I like how I am."** The Asari raises her hands. **"Me too…"** she looks to Sha'riin, **"And you are a sniper?"** The female Quarian puts the barrel on her shoulder. **"That's right. A quite good even, like I think…but that here is only a toy. My Widow…there no head stays at its body."** she laughs through her helmet with the usual echo of Quarians, whereby Elaine presses here. **"The modified version…?"** Sha'riin nods.** "Of course otherwise someone like me breaks her own arm, although my Widow is trimmed as much that…"**, she points at her right scapula, where the armor looks a little bit different than on the left side, **"I have an augmented armor on this shoulder to rebound the stronger impact…Jor could fire with it, but others would break their arms."** With these words Jor pushes herself away from the edge of the firing range. **"You could continue talk about strong 'weapons'…but a woman like me needs her beauty rest."**, she laughs, while Sha'riin as well like Kysaek nod to the Krogan, who leaves the room. Kysaek goes further afar to the firing range further behind, while the Quarian puts her rifle on her womb to adjust it probably.

"**What are you planning?"** the Quarian asks and Kysaek replies short: **"Well I follow the example of Jor and train a bit…with what the Asari are gifted of course: Biotic."** She clenches her fists to gather biotic energy in them, while the Quarian smirks almost not audible for the Asari. She moves her right arm upwards fast and fires a Warp on a dummy, before stopping this position for a moment. She continues to gather the energy on the surface of her body, what leads to a weak sweating and faster breathing, but she can maintain the energy without giving up. She waits still few moments, before she yanks up her second hand and both hands fire a double Warp – equally strong as the gathered energy – and she hits the dummy with a hard hit. **"Already got winded?"** the Quarian says, whereby Kysaek pants and gasps. **"Well, this is the result when you sit on your ass for almost five weeks…and well I train my Biotic quite too rarely."**, she grumbles and fires one Warp Ball after another and even creates a small Stasis Bubble at the end around her target, but which disappears after few seconds already. **"You know the Captain, don't you?"** Elaine speaks to Sha'riin, who replies: **"I do."** Kysaek fires again, continuing to speak: **"Well, she is around 800 years old…how is her Biotic?"** On these words the Quarian shrugs. **"Can't judge it. I am not an expert of Biotic…every now and then she uses it, but I would not call it extraordinary, although she wears the nickname Lightning…but I have never understood why."**

Kysaek listens to these words, while moving her hands in circles for a while and creates a Singularity around one dummy, which pulls the pieces of plate of it, which hang on a chain, upwards. The whole thing she can't maintain for long and the Singularity vanishes again, while Kysaek kneels down, supporting herself with hands on her knees, taking breath for some time. The female Quarian gets up in the meanwhile and shoulders her rifle. **"Well, not overdoing it. I go to bed now, Keelah Se'lai."** she bows out, while the Asari gets up again. **"Good Night."** she pants, while looking at Sha'riin for a while, before she focuses on the dummy again to repeat her training: first a strong warp, then several smaller ones, a Stasis and at the end a Singularity. The whole thing she repeats three times, but makes short break in between the repeats, because it is very energy-sapping. After the last repeat she falls on her ass with a loud bang and needs to support herself with her hands – more than half of an hour she stays so. **"There…"** she gasps, **"That is enough for now…"** another gasping, **"Now only hop into the shower and then into the bed….."**

* * *

Welcome to the new year with a new chapter :) Hope you enjoyed the last days, because I was also quite productive during them ^^

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	9. Eclipse Evermore

**Dear Readers,**

**I need to warn you, that this chapter is not Rated T, but there for Rated M (PEGI 18). So keep this in mind, before you decide to read it. :)**

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act II**__: The End of the old Life_

**Chapter IV: **Eclipse Evermore…

The day is still young; the sun is rising, although it is hidden behind many clouds, which announce raining. The rush-hour traffic has started already; the streets and the skyroads are full of Ground Vehicles and/or Skycars, while more than two dozen women gather in the Main Hall of the Base. They spread around in a semi-circle, on which center – a small stair raise – Sapto and Kysaek are standing.

A normal gathering like it seems: few in their uniforms, others in their armors and Thais in her Captain armor like Kysaek in her Standard Armor, whereby the Eclipse Captain has put down her arms on her back and begins to speak with a firm voice: **"Eclipse Evermore."** She gets an **"Eclipse Evermore."** back from every one, before it gets silent once again and Sapto continues to speak: **"Like some of you know already, we got a new Sister yesterday, who has accomplished the Initiation under my watch and who I will now, as witness, admit to the ranks of the Sisterhood of Eclipse." **With a movement of the hand the Asari takes out a Datapad, which was clamped to her belt and types on it. **"Concerning certain circumstances, she will be listed below her pseudonymous, another person's ID, for now. So welcome our sister Ashana Palia, Sisters."** the Captain says and lowers the Datapad again, before getting an **"Eclipse Evermore, Sister Palia!"** from the ones gathered here.

They yank their arms upwards thereby and Kysaek returns the gesture: **"Eclipse Evermore!"** It lasts not long until it gets quieter again and Thais begins to speak again: **"Now to the daily routine: I expect Team One and Two in the Command Center, while the others can pursue their daily duties in the Base…"** The Captain turns away, while the gathering ends. **"You come with me in the Central."** she says to Kysaek, who nods mutely and follows the Captain instantly, who goes in a faster pace to the Command Center.

While Kysaek and Sapto are already in the Center, it lasts still a while until the remaining sisters gather here one after each other,around a device, which is furnished with various electronic gadgets and in the middle a glass top – probably a projector. The slowly gathering Teams are not really big and a mixed bunch of people, like Jor and Sha'riin. **"The Teams are completely gathered…then let me come to the bare essentials instantly."** Thais says in a little bit military sound, before pushing a button of the device. Seconds later something gets projected – seemingly a layout of an area. **"After we received a delivery from the HQ two days ago, we got a mission right after it: The said delivery should be delivered to a bigger local Syndicate."** Sha'riin raises her hand shortly and Thais allows her to speak with a nod. **"Why this transport was not executed by the HQ itself? Why we need to do this?"** she asks followed by the usual distorted sound of Quarian Masks and the answer of the Captain: **"They say, it would be too conspicuous, if there are too many movements from the HQ to a distant District. In this way it is possible, that the Police take notice of it."**

Sha'riin nods thereupon, while Thais continues: **"I have chosen Team One and Two, because Team One is the Unit for Fights in Short Distance and Team Two for long distances and Infiltration…"**, Thais looks to Elaine, **"I couldn't get an idea of your skills, so can you do something extraordinary good?"**, she asks the Asari, who seems to think about this, before she replies: **"Well I received Training in the Forces, Basic Training…I think everything is balanced…"**, she makes a short break, **"Although, I train my Biotic quite often."**, she adds finally.

The Captain nods thereupon. **"So I can find everywhere a slot for you…but I think, Jor could make use of a little bit Biotic Storming Power. She has lost for quite some while a Sister."** Jor nods to this. **"Yes, this is true. Our Unit could need her."** Kysaek looks to the female Krogan, who is standing beside a female human and Turian. **"Good then I allocate her to your Team Jor."** Sapto commands and Kysaek goes to the group.

"**Too bad, a second Asari would have fitted to us."** Sha'riin chuckles, whose unit consists of a female Salarian, an Asari and two humans. **"Yeah, but she wouldn't have increased your Hit Radio very much."** Jor laughs throatily and Sha'riin hiss till Thais raises her hand. **"Enough. I continue."**, she points at her projection, **"This is the location of the handover: A Stock District, no hall, but there for the boxes there gives us, but as well them, a good cover, while the surrounding buildings could be of use as well – but again also for the Gangsters. We will hand over the delivery on the spot, which allows most of free space. Team Two will spread around the terrain and give us backing, Team One is behind me, while Jor alone will accompany me directly."**

Jor growls: **"Are you expecting trouble?"** The Captain pushes her hands away from her hips thereupon. **"No, but you know that I am prepared always…above all because such gangsters like to break engagements."**, the Krogan nods to this, **"But if it works out like according to the plan, we hand over the box, get our Credits and withdraw from there in formation…and then the mission will be finished already."**, the Captain stays silent for a moment, **"If there is trouble…our snipers will give us cover from two spots."**, Thais points to the side, from where Eclipse will arrive: left and right part, two higher found positions. **"The rest of Team Two will be found in the center of the higher floor."**

Thais deactivates the Projection then. **"Except Jor, Team One will be in position further behind us and if something happens, you can split up so that they don't surround us…any questions?"** The Captain looks to every woman during these words, but no question comes. Thais says: **"We depart in one hour. Get ready and be prepared."** Thereupon only a **"Yes, Ma'Am."** follows.

One after another they leave the Command Center, where only the Captain remains, while Kysaek belongs to the first ones, who leave it. She is on the way to her room, goes the stairs up to second floor and enters her room determined, before allowing the shelf to extend from the wall and take the pistol as well like the assault rifle out of it to position it on her back. At the end her helmet follows. **"Mhh the weaponry isn't enough surely…I get the rest of the Armory."** she nods to herself and leaves the room again. In a quick pace she gets the stairs down once again, while seeing other members of the Team. On them the preparation is visible as well, while some of them go to their rooms, others to the Armory as well or to the Sickbay. Kysaek opens the door to the Armory and goes inside, seeing Jor and Sha'riin again, who talk with each other – this time she passes them silently. **"They have certainly more important things to talk about right now. Better I stay silently."**, she thinks and turns to left to a wall, in which convexities various weapons stand are found filled with an impressive arsenal. At the start the Asari grabs two grenades, which she puts to its retainers on her belt; then she looks around the stand more precisely. **"What have Thais said last time…when we started the Initiation…mhh, mhh…oh yeah: If I take new weapons, I could exchange my old ones and I can only wear two weapons at a time…but I keep the current ones…"**, Kysaek thinks about this, before she sees a Mattock, **"If I recall correctly, the Mattock is used by Storming Commandos on tightest space, because it isn't an all-automatic weapon…during this Stock District this will be an advantage probably."**

The Asari positions herself in front of the Display of the Weapons Stand, types her ID on it and on the small screen an image of Kysaek appears, as well like her current weaponry. She removes the Avenger from the menu, while taking the weapon from her back to stick it on the Weapons Hold, and then she chooses the Mattock on the menu. She needs to wait for a while before a Weapons slot with such a rifle opens, so she can take it out and attach it to her back. **"But the Predator I will keep. With it I can shoot many bullets in succession and during bigger gatherings of potential enemies this will be useful for sure."**

The Asari steps away from the panel and goes to the Support Equipment once again to take out two Medi-gel capsules and to attach them on its designated retainers, as well like few spare magazines for her types of weapons. **"Well, now the gangsters could come."** she says to herself with a firm voice.

Similar like the Eclipse Base it seems to be on a different location: Dozens of soldiers, men and women, from who a part is in armors, while the other part in uniforms. On all of the clothes the Logo of PGI is seen clearly.

It is a bigger hall, in which all kinds of vehicles as well aircrafts, but also opened equipment containers are found and also Phonor, who is sitting in a smaller office with various datapads in front of himself and one in his hand, reading it mentally.** "Ze Yung, Eight Years in the Alliance, Recon Unit, got for extraordinary service an offer to transfer to the N7-Units, which he accepted. After this ten years at N7, quitted the N7 at the end cause of personal disagreement with his superiors: Too low payment for such a work. Sticking out talents are Infiltration, Assassination and Sabotage…"** the thoughts become silent for a moment, **"I take him."** the man decides before putting the pad aside and to type on the Display of his computer. He stops and lifts his eyes immediately after a big Krogan enters his office. He looks even for 'Krogan Standards' really evil, strewed with scars, which are seen pretty well cause of the dark brown skin. **"Have you heard a 'Come in' , Krogan?"**, Phonor snaps almost instantly, before the Krogan growls lightly: **"The 'Come in' was given me, when I heard that PGI was searching for real mercenaries and not such wimps, which have allowed that half of the company was destroyed."**

Douglas leans back lightly, but the mien stays like stone and unyielding. **"Is that so? Well then tell me the typical Krogan Adventures, so that I can send you with a kick in the ass outside."**, Phonor says and Krogan snorts. **"I am on the way through this galaxy for over 600 years. I have no stories to tell, but there for my scars. I am speaking only over skills, that I am worth my money and smash everyone, who tries to disturb my missions…but if you want to hear a story…"**, he snorts again, **"Once I belonged to the Weyrloc Clan, but 35 years ago this damn asshole Shepard has driven us apart, but me he has not got…still questions?"**

Phonor leans forward lightly, the body tensed a bit. **"Weyrloc mh? I have heard stories: A strong Clan, Founders of the Blood Pack and then beaten by the best Soldier…either your survival is a proof that you are tough or instead, that you have hidden yourself in the next hole, when the Commander broke you all."** The Krogan stares at the human with his red eyes, while coming closer to the desk. He supports himself with his hands on it and comes closer with his head to the one of Phonor. **"Test me. Put me in your Unit, unless you are holing up behind your desk, instead of facing me." **

The Man stands up slowly, while the Krogan follows him with his eyes…and then Phonor grins. **"Good Play of words…no complete brainless Krogan…you are in…"** he stretches his hand out to a handshake, which the Krogan replies. **"Call me Weyrloc Terr and put my contract on Standard Month. That will be much cheaper than to pay for single missions….10.000 for single missions, 30.000 for one Standard Month."** Phonor nods thereupon before ending the handshake. **"Then get out and equip yourself…maybe the first mission will start soon."** The Krogan smashes the fists together and turns away leaving the office again.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 OST – Miranda" via YouTube now. :)

* * *

Two Shuttles float through the air, cross the lower building canyons of Illium in this way, while over them the rush-hour traffic starts slowly with the starting day. Both Shuttles dive into the tunnel of an apartment complex to navigate to two Landing Spots, although there is not much space for landing in this tunnel. They land one after another on the ground, before the doors open to let several people out. They have hidden their faces behind helmets, but it is seen clearly that they are Eclipse, while they march forward to a door in a loose formation, weapons at the ready, before they open and pass it. **"Why this handover is happening at day…I mean, we are indeed in the lower levels, but still…."**, Kysaek asks looking to Thais in this moment, who replies: **"It was the wish of the other party of this deal…I know that this is not the best time, but there for we have prepared ourselves."** Kysaek nods mutely and turns her eyes forward, while the unit crosses a long corridor, which is a little bit dirtier – it is belonging probably to the named Stock District, because there are seen office rooms to both sides.

In front of a big overhead door they stop, while Jor goes to the left side, where a button is found. Thais looks to Sha'riin saying: **"Sha'riin, split up to your positions and send one of your women to scout the terrain…who knows in which holes they will wait for us."** The female Quarian nods saying: **"Understood." **She looks to her Team and orders: **"We take the stairs there and spread out on the upper floor."** during these words she looks to a human and adds: **"Your Suit has Tactical Cloak, check the terrain."** The female soldier responds only: **"Aye, Aye, Ma'am."**

Thais whispers something, while Team Two hits the road: **"Open the door, Jor."** After the female Krogan pushed the button, the overhead door opens and reveals a picture for Team One: seemingly a big room, the roof far above the head, even with a 'hole' where Transporter can fly in and through which daylight shines inside the hall, which is contained full with many boxes and storage containers. **"Keep your eyes open."** Jor murmurs, while the loose formation is disbanding. The Krogan takes the lead, beside her the Captain and behind them the remaining three sisters. **"In front of us is the Handover Spot. Let's go."**, the Captain orders. **"Was this a good idea, to hold the product back for now?"** Kysaek asks and gets as an answer: **"It is better in this way…believe me."**

Despite the daylight it is lightened only barely in the bigger area, while the Eclipse Unit comes closer and closer to the meeting spot. After some time they begin to hear the noise of closer coming vehicles, which fly in through the opening in the roof: two trucks and the rest are normal Skycars. They land on the other side of the District, but still in sight of the Sisters.

"**There they are."** the Captain says, while putting her arms on her back, whereby Jor growls: **"Quite many of them, for one simple Handover…"** Sapto responds to this: **"Nothing extraordinary…such gangsters want to impress with mass always."** One after another the vehicles land, but it is hard to say cause of the weak light, how many people climb out of them. There could be at least two dozen, which spread out in every direction, while only a smaller group out of six gangsters comes closer to the Handover spot. **"Found something?"** Thais speaks to her Comlink quietly and Sha'riin replies: **"Yes: We are seeing around six guys on the other side of the upper floor, split up in Two-Men-Groups…armed with Assault Rifles…seem to be their backing…but no problem for us. We could neutralize them within seconds."**

Quietly speaking the Captain says: **"Is there more?"** With a whispering voice the woman, who is scouting, answers: **"I have checked several rooms, but have found only one where a small horde seems to wait…seven in total…from your point to the left, in your back…if they storm out, I blow them up."** The Handover Spot is reached almost, while Thais still says: **"Okay, from now on radio silence. They are here."**

* * *

Look for a "Hanar" picture via Google/Images for reminding yourself. :)

* * *

The Asari looks to the gangsters, which are a mix of all species and genders. They are led by a Hanar. **"This Person greets the honorable Eclipse Sisters. We are the emissaries of our organization."** Thais keeps silent for a while, before she responds: **"And hello to you too…have you our payment?"** The echoing voice of the Hanar replies: **"The allies of this person have your money here. Every one of us is here, but this person asks himself, where is his delivery?"** The Captain points upwards. **"It will come not before you have given us our money…not a second earlier."** The Hanar wiggles around a bit, like it is known from this species. **"Your distrust fulfills this person with disagreement. You could deceive or betray us…but we want to show you our goodwill."** the Hanar speaks and on this sentence a Skycar drives forward with the rear ahead. It opens it trunk where several small boxes are. **"Your entitlement is in the boxes, but you get it only, when you fulfill the needed requirement."**

Sapto grabs her helmet murmuring: **"Drop the package."** It lasts few moments during this her hand let's go of her helmet, until a Shuttle floats downwards from above, while directly below the Shuttle is attached a big box. **"This person is delighted and promises you, that everything will proceed to your satisfaction."** the Hanar says, while Jor and Thais stand still. Further behind the others of Team One are doing the same, while Kysaek looks around the whole time. A female Turian says to this quietly: **"Not looking around so much…otherwise they notice that we know it."**

The Asari looks to the Turian nodding shortly with the word **"Sorry."** Elaine tries to relax, while the box is abandoned of its ropes and the Shuttle still floats in a higher position over the Spot. After few seconds the box lands between both parties and a tentacle of the Hanar touches the box activating a Display thereby: **"This person is more than satisfied. You have fulfilled your part of the deal, as well like we."**, a moment of silence reigns, before the Hanar adds: **"We will bring this deal to an end now."**

The tentacle on the box moves forward fast to Thais, but Jor catches it and pulls the Hanar forward on the box. Moments ago already the Asari Captain has grabbed her Arc Pistol on her back and draws it now, as well reloads. Everything happens in a split second: the gangsters draw their weapons, as well like Kysaek and her Unit; both snipers of the Sisters on the upper floors put the opposite side in the crosshairs; the overhead door beside the other Troop opens, but the hidden woman has drawn a grenade already, which she spins at the top and throws in the room. The scopes of the Viper Rifles are targeting heads, before the snipers fire and the both outer Two-Men-Groups are lying dead on the ground, because they had no shields probably. The horde behind the door storms out, but the grenade rolls already on the ground in front of them and rips them apart with an explosion, while the energy of the Arc Pistol hits the person behind the Hanar, who gets to feel the hammer fists of the female Krogan, before his blood spouts our of both sides of his body. In the same moment the first gangster is hit by the energy, which paralyzes his body for a moment, while the electric shock jumps from one person to another and the Captain creates a big Singularity with her free hand, which immobilizes the others. This allows Jor to draw her shotgun, a Claymore, and eliminate one enemy at a time.

In all this commotion Kysaek moves along the left side, before leaning against a big container, while in a certain distance some enemies barricade themselves to who Kysaek starts to fire. The weapons of the gangsters are nothing to speak of: Above all pistols and small Submachine Guns, which fire after a fashion. In the meantime both snipers neutralize the remaining Two-Men-Group on the other side, but don't notice the small group, which rushes from the right side at flank of Team One. But on the other hand the two remaining women, an Asari and a human, on the upper floor notice them. The Asari gathers her Biotic Energy and pools it together to a big Warp, which she fires with her right hand to hit a small box and to stagger the lower enemies with this shockwave – they even need to step back a bit. This allows the female Turian and human from below to notice the enemy and get into cover.

Whereas Kysaek has problems to fire from her cover, until something comes flying: a small, oval object, which stops in the air behind the gangsters and starts shining weakly. Single shots come from the flying object, which kills two enemies in this way, but the third one can destroy it with his pistol – seemingly it was a cannon used by a Tech of Team Two. Elaine uses this opportunity, gets her Mattock at the ready and shoots her enemies down, who fall down, before she runs to this position to get into cover there before the next wave of enemies can shoot her down.

In the whole hall the Eclipse Sisters advance now, after only the gangsters remain which have waited at the vehicles. A positional battle starts in this way, while one of the enemies, a Batarian, activates his Omni-Tool to type on it. The doors of several Containers and smaller boxes open up and Mechs are revealed – on all sides around a dozen – which spread out, while this is heard via radio: **"Watch out, Mechs from all sides!"**

Every Sister looks around for a moment and needs to find a new position, before she gets shot down, but cause of the fire support of Team Two it doesn't last long until the Mechs get neutralized one after another. In the meantime the enemies use the chaos to climb into their vehicles. They try to start them, while few try to retreat via the various doors of the hall, whereby Kysaek notices a Vorcha, which she follows rushing, leaving her unit in this way, which still needs to fight against the refugees.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

The corridors are branched and occasionally Kysaek meets a Mech or a normal worker, who hides behind a cover, because the Vorcha is firing backwards on every occasion, but misses always. The whole thing lasts few minutes, while in the meantime the Stock Complex and its premises get left behind empty. Then the Vorcha ends up in a dead-end and turns around, but Kysaek is there already, Mattock at the ready aiming at the head of the Vorcha.

"**Narggghh not killing, not my plan to betray women arghh."**, he murmurs and drools, but Kysaek says only: **"Gone together, Swing together, a saying of the humans…and now drop the weapon or you have a hole in your ugly visage."** The Vorcha throws his weapon away and raises his scaly arms murmuring hisses: **"Woman let me go, give you something." **Kysaek shakes her head. **"The game is over, move."** she swings her weapon thereby, **"My last warning."**

The Vorcha growls only, while moving slowly. Kysaek clears the way before following him still aiming at him. **"No false movements."** she says to the man, who hisses and drools, while both go back. Via radio the Asari hears the voice of the Captain: **"Kysaek how is your situation?"** Elaine grabs her helmet answering: **"I have chased such an ass and could catch him." **Thais replies to these words: **"Forget him. Better get your ass to safety: Cops are here combing the area and I am not talking over normal patrols; they are at least a Storming Commando."** Elaine murmurs: **"Police? I don't see any…"**, but while she still speaks the next door opens and a **"Freeze!"** is heard from the side. She stops as well like the Vorcha.

"**Here Unit Three: found two suspects close by; Take them into custody."** one of the four cops says via radio. Over and over again the Vorcha bares his teeth, while the Cops come closer. Kysaek maintains in her position; different the Vorcha, who begins to sprint and in this way catches their attention for a moment, who fire then, but don't get him, because he was close to a door already and now in the next room. But Elaine uses this moment to run in the opposite direction.** "Damn it! You two, behind the Vorcha, we two behind the Asari, otherwise they get away!"** one of the cops yells and the Unit splits up.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect 2 Liar of the Shadow Broker – Vasir Combat (music)

* * *

Kysaek clamps her weapon to her back and wins speed in this way, because her body can move freely now, but the bullets blow up in her face only, hit the whole time walls, windows and doors. From time to time Kysaek fires weak Warp Bubbles backwards not aiming correctly, and that's why missing her target always, but still is able to cover meter after meter, before she passes through a door after some time, which leads to the lively Business Neighborhood. Suddenly Kysaek hears from one side **"Freeze! Police!"** and follows this noise with her eyes to see a police vehicle and additionally to this a whole Unit – five – but she doesn't hesitate long to run across the street attracting the fire of pistols and assault rifles in this way, what leads to panic by the citizens, who start to run away screaming.

"**Stop the fire! Civilians in the danger zone. Take up the chase."** one officer orders and all five get into motion and join the others, who come from the door. The Asari shoves herself through small crowds of passersby over and over again; really pushing them aside. **"Darn! I have no orientation at all…I don't know where I am or whereto I need to go."**, she growls mentally, before turning once left, once right and so on until she reaches a crossing finally. She looks around and wants to enter the next street, but the police come from there. She turns around, but at every street it is the same picture: a small Unit of Officers and even one big one, which are chasing her. **"Shit, shit, shit, shit…"**, she thinks and runs at a building corner, kicks against a glass door, which breaks apart and dives headlong through it, realizing where she is not before being inside. **"Quite Terrific! …a jewelry store."** she growls, turning back, but she can see through the window that the police is coming closer from everywhere. She jumps behind a showcase, takes her pistol from the back and fires in the air several times, what scares up the customers of the store even more, while it forces the officers outside into cover also.

"**She is in the building…Come out with hands up! You have no chance."** a Salarian yells amplifying his voice with his Omni-Tool. Kysaek grins only. **"Of course I come out…still other wishes?"**

The Asari looks around. **"But I am sitting in a dead end…how do I get out here?"** she sighs stopping her eyes at a door in the room. **"If I come through this….?"** crosses her mind, looking at door longer, but she realizes cause of the red symbol that the door is sealed.

"**This is our last warning: Come out with hands up!"** the Salarian repeats, while Kysaek hammers against the ground angry. **"Screw you…!"** she snorts, before looking at the hit spot. She shoves her butt away from there and sees…**"A Canalization entrance…that could be my chance…"** she nods to herself and wants to open the straps right now, when she stops suddenly. **"Stop Elaine…do you remember your last trip to the dirty water of Illium?"** is her objection; she thinks for a moment about this: like she was chased by the unknown monster. She shakes herself. **"Improbable that this happens again….but no thanks…"** She kneels down and looks over the showcase carefully, grumbling quietly: **"But what can I do otherwise? Should I shoot them down…take a hostage?"** for a moment her eyes focus on a Drell, who cowers in the corner…she shakes her head. **"Then only one thing still remains…I shoot everyone down…grrr…no stop, maybe it is enough to buy some time! Yes, I send a signal and then hope, that my Sisters can get my ass out of here."**

The Asari activates her Omni-Tool, types on it to open a Com-Frequency and transmits a signal, before deactivating the Tool again. **"Good, good…then now charm is in demand to string the Cops along until someone comes…otherwise the only alternatives are Shooting to Freedom or Prison."**, after this sentence she coughs slightly and yells louder: **"If you believe, I come out so easily, you get the shock of your life. If you try to get in, then many Cops will bleed from many holes."**

Loudly laughing the Salarian replies: **"You have no chance. Come out there!"** Elaine tries to stay calm and answers: **"I say you something: Here a plenty of civilians; if you storm in, you will have their blood on your hands."** The Salarian murmurs shortly, before asking: **"What do you want?"** During this her hand claps on her helmet, murmuring quietly: **"I feel like in a cheap Action Movie…again."** she gets louder during the next words: **"A getaway car so I can escape and we all be happy!"**

From the probable Troop Leader this answer comes: **"We have understood. We will organize you a vehicle…nobody needs to be injured."** Elaine adds after this: **"And you'll be sorry if you slip me a flawed crap! I can always take a hostage with me!"** The Salarian keeps silent for a moment, before saying: **"It will be to your entire satisfaction. Keep calm."**

The Asari waves with her pistol, a little bit nervous, while the time passes in which everyone keeps silent. Her eyes look always outside and she fires from time to time a warning shot. **"The hell…I don't believe the girls will come still…this means the hard way." **She reloads her pistol and goes in a position, like it is known from relay racers and is ready to run, but stops in the half of the movement, when she hears a noise…like someone would cut something. Elaine looks around and notices a white stripe, which goes from up to down along the door. **"This assholes…want to get in from the back, what?"**

The Asari grabs a grenade from her belt and puts it in her hand, ready to spin the detonator. She waits until the door is welded open and the white stripe is disappeared. The red sign gets green and the door opens, while Kysaek wants to throw the grenade, but she stops when she recognizes the big Eclipse uniform of Jor. **"Better you move, dear, we have not much time."** Kysaek nods hasty, but still spins the detonator of her grenade and throws it out of the door, before she runs to the backdoor and leaves with Jor.

"**COVER!"** the officer yells, after he has seen the grenade, which explodes right after it. It doesn't cause much damage, only more broken glass. Elaine follows the female Krogan not far, only until they reach a backyard. **"Where to now?"** , the Asari asks and Jor points upwards, before pushing the button of a door, which turns out to be a bigger lift – seemingly a goods elevator – which gets entered by the two. **"We drive up, the Shuttle is waiting there…and then home."** the Krogan murmurs throatily, while Kysaek breathes in and out loudly. **"Sounds good, Jor."**

The door of the lift close and it starts to move. **"That was a little adventure, what?"** the Krogan laughs, but Kysaek sighs only: **"A little bit. But I am ongoing on the run…more than ever before…somehow this is annoying."** On the display is seen how the lift drives higher and higher, while Jor laughs again. **"Well then your body stays at least firm and luscious, ahehehahah." **On these words Kysaek says relaxed: **"Agreed…"**

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

After this event with the police it gets peaceful quite fast again and the way back to the Base proceeds quietly; not even a pursuit, although this they owe probably to the District or maybe, because the police has not seen the Shuttle, which flies into the bay of the Main Hangar now and docks in there. In the meanwhile the evening has started already: the sky is cloudless and the Skyline has its usual colors. One after another they climb out, take their helmets off and look really tired, but still the miens show cheerfulness.

As the last the Captain leaves the Shuttle saying: **"That was good work, girls…we have the Credits and kept the goods. Bad luck for this bunch of idiots…"** The Sisters yank up their arms. **"Exactly Captain!"** they yell, while she loosens up a bit. **"After this mission you have earned a rest…refresh yourself, while I organize a small party in the Canteen."** she smirks for a moment, before she passes through the group, which cheers joyfully, above all Elaine, who thinks: **"Party…oh yes! How much have I missed that!"**

The Asari stretches herself and hits the road in fast pace to her room. Arrived, she throws the helmet in the corner carelessly, closes the door behind herself and emerges from her armor really fast until she is completely nude. She goes to her sanitary area and untwists the faucets of her shower. The warm water ripples at her body, standing there quite limp, while around the area a small glass partition appears from the ground – probably for preventing that the water spreads out in the room. The body stays motionless, the arms hang down to both sides, and the eyes are open slightly. **"I feel the life again…"** Kysaek murmurs happy, before supporting herself on the wall, bending over her upper body lightly. The water hits the back of her head now, streaming downwards above all along her back. **"I believe it was right to stay by the Sisters…it could be the path to more…"** she purrs quietly, **"Elaine Kysaek…Supreme Eclipse Sister of the Galaxy…"**, she laughs while thinking this, **"Wow, down to earth Elaine…let's see what is about to come."**

The Asari gets her body upright, grabs a Showering Gel from a small wall board, opens the cap of the bottle and let the gel float down on her hands, before she brays it one her body, sighing more than satisfied during this. The whole showering lasts almost an hour and passes through various phases: Gels, Lotions and much more, what a woman thinks is affordable. After the bit longer caring program the Asari goes again to the wall shelf opening it. **"Best would be a short black top dressed with the corresponding skirt…but beside my uniform, I have nothing else."** she growls sadly and grabs the uniform from the shelf and dresses in each cloth one after another: first the underwear, then the pants, the shirt and at the end the shoes.

She rubs her palms together, saying with a grin: **"And now it is party time."** She leaves her room, goes the stairs down to the Canteen and hears already from a distance a small music bass. **"The Goddess may be praised, without music it is no party."** she thinks while entering the Canteen.

* * *

Listen to "Mass Effect – Flux Music" via YouTube now. :)

* * *

Different from usual the Canteen seems like a completely different room: Most of the area is free, although there are still possibilities to sit – although they are in use – and the whole Base seems to be gathered here and dances, drinks or laughs jollily. Kysaek hits her fists together one time again, before speaking mentally:

"**Goddess…thanks, thanks, thankkkkkssssss….how have I missed this."** A little bit loosened she goes through the room passing the dancing area, spotting a small bar, which is built at the other end and stopping in front of it. **"Mhhh mhhh an Asari Short Shoot."** she says to the Mech, which replies only: **"Order taken."** before he puts a tumbler on the bar, but the Asari looks away in the meantime. She tries to find familiar faces, but can only see the Captain and Doctor Azkar, who are sitting on the Couch in front of the big screen, together with few other Eclipse Sisters.

She looks to the Mech again, which has finished mixing the drink in this moment and shoves the tumbler forward. **"Your Drink."** Elaine grabs it after these words and goes to the Couch, sipping on the Drink short and with relish. **"It tastes so good…"** she raves mentally and stops in front of the Couch catching the sight of the Captain in this way.

"**Sister…take a seat."** the Asari says with a movement of her hand, although the Couch seems to look overfilled a bit. **"Is there still some space?"** Kysaek smirks, but Thais stops her with a wave of the hand. **"If the others would sit properly, there is enough space…"** and on these words two humans start to sit upright, while they had their feet on the Couch moments ago. Now there is obviously enough space, what motivates Kysaek to sit beside Relis, who doesn't wear a coat anymore, but still the uniform of Eclipse, whereas Thais wears a 'bolder' outfit, which Elaine examines more properly: A dark green loose strap upper piece and additional to this blue-violet 'leather pants'. **"Mhhh nice clothes you have there, Captain."**, Elaine remarks, but Thais laughs jollily. **"Get rid of the 'Captain', or you spoil for me the party…but otherwise, thanks."**

Kysaek grumbles a little bit louder, while leaning back. **"I would like to have a bigger variety of clothes…"** Relis, who has ignited a cigarette in the meantime, smirks and gives Kysaek one, who takes it. Relis says: **"Well after done work today and additionally you are Sister officially now, there are some Credits…order you something, then you have it."** The Asari drinks another sip. **"Will remember this, but doesn't work now…but what the hell." **

Elaine looks around, seeming to be quite cheerful. **"I believe this seat is nothing for you…mix with your Sisters better."** Thais laughs and Kysaek gets up for real. **"There you are right. I let you alone again…Have fun."**, she grins in one hand her Drink, in the other the cigarette, from which she takes a drag shortly, while leaving the sitting corner. **"Hopefully she doesn't collapse…"** Thais laughs, while Relis nods. **"After weeks of Isolation, this is certainly the right medicine for the patient."** The Captain looks to the Drell. **"The eternal Doctor."** The Drell smiles. **"By no means…"**

While the two continue chatting, Kysaek has crossed the way to the dancing area in the meanwhile. Her body between her sisters she shares smooth hip swings with them, drinking a sip or taking a drag from her cigarette from time to time, while adding her part to the small haze of the area and increasing the heat.

The time passes fast and with passing hour the party starts to get more and more excessive and playful and around Elaine three non-varying dance partners are found: a female human, another Asari and a female Turian, from who everyone dances very tight and dearly with Kysaek, whose fag is smoked already and additional to several Drinks. The Asari leans with her back against the front of the Turian, who is dancing behind her. Both swing their hips extensively, while she does the same with the other women in the front. She touches the current one faintly with her arms, changes the partner, who is dancing still in her back and in flowing movement. **"Not so shy…"** Elaine whispers, while the movements touch more often. The space between the four is as low as possible, while the hand of the other Asari moves up, a small pill between thumb and forefinger. It stops in front of Kysaek's mouth, which gets opened and takes the pill in. It stays at the tongue for a while, before it gets gulped down regardless.

The same gesture repeats the unknown Asari with the other two women and then by herself. **"That is good Hallex."** she whispers, while the effect has started on Elaine already. She keeps silent and devotes herself to her movements. Her hands move over the shoulders of the others over and over again; her head leans back on the shoulder of the one, who is in her back in this moment. She whispers quiet words, changes her back partner – already much slower – repeats the whispering gesture until she shoves herself out of the group and her mien over the shoulder shows obviously one thing: **"I want you."**

She leaves the dancing area and the room with a slow pace, staggers smoothly in the direction of the stairs, which leads up to her quarter. She needs to support herself on the wall lightly, but gets up at the end, before stopping in front of her door. She looks to her side for a moment and grins amused, after she sees the human following her. She opens the door of her room and enters it, but lets the door open.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off, only to switch this one on: "Love Theme – Mass Effect 1 (OST). Hopefully I get the scene right :)

* * *

Carefully leaving her shoes behind Elaine leans against the wall, standing on her feet only a little bit shaky and looks with glassy eyes to the human, who comes through the door. She raises her hand, bends her finger to wave the woman closer to her silently. And the woman understands this gesture and goes slowly to Elaine, also supporting herself on the wall with one hand, which is beside Elaine's head now. She looks at the Asari with shaky lips, raises her second hand and moves along Kysaek's lips with a finger, more brushing than pressing. Kysaek stays, still a little bit shaky, at the wall, while the other woman bends the head more and more forward, transforming the kiss into a firm meeting of lips, whereby Elaine raises her arm now to move along the back of the head of the human. Her eyes are closed partially thereby and the influence of drugs and alcohol is seen very well.

The Asari grabs the hair of the woman carefully and allows herself to fall to the side – to the bed – and drags the woman in this way with herself. She lands on her back, the woman lying on Elaine, while they get observed by the second Asari, who is standing in the doorframe. A little bit further afar the Turian is sitting, seemingly asleep already and not reached the room in time. The hand of the second Asari moves along the doorframe, before she goes inside and closing the door thereby, locking it with a audible click, before she pulls her shirt over her head to throw it on the ground. She goes to the bed now, on which Kysaek and the human are lying, embraced with their arms, kissing. Then Kysaek whispers quietly: **"Embraced Eternity once?"**, and is not able to deny herself a lovely smile. She gets a quiet answer: **"Few times…but one should broaden its experience always…"**

The woman gets up then, kneeling over Kysaek's legs and pulling the shirt of her uniform over her head, directly followed by a white bra. It reveals lightly pink skin and firm breasts, which are probably equally big to Kysaek's. From the side the other Asari comes, almost carnivorous moving along the bed and stopping with her head over Kysaek's. Then she lowers it, opens her lips and kisses her dearly, while on the other hand the human grabs the pants of Elaine with her hands and opens the belt slowly. She pulls it from her hips, opens the button and zipper of the pants as well and begins to undress the pants of the Asari, smoothly and carefully. Thereby Kysaek raises her hips, as well like her legs, still kissing the second Asari, who closes her eyes for a moment. After few seconds they get open again, completely black now. The Asari whispers to the two: **"Embrace Eternity."**, although the human doesn't feel anything of it, because she isn't in the field of vision of one of the Asari, but begins to move upwards slowly. She lies down beside Kysaek, brushes with her lips her cheek and now looks at the eyes of the other Asari, who is engulfed in a lightly blue shimmering. The hand of Kysaek presses lightly against the face of the Asari to raise her head in this way, before closing her eyes as well. Then she speaks: **"Embrace Eternity."**, while her eyes turned black as well, what intensifies the intensity of the bodies even more. The other women grab in each case a side of Kysaek's underwear and pull it downwards, kissing the cheek of Elaine, even letting their tongues move along it. It is the beginning of an intimate and passionate night….

* * *

Next Chapter, Same Week :) Hope you have read the warning from the start and took it serious :)

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	10. or not

**This Chapter is rated T (PEGI 16) again :)  
**

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act II**__: The End of the old Life_

**Chapter V: **…or not

The nude bodies are lying closed spaced, as well like the faces of Kysaek and the other light blue skinned Asari, while the human is lying a little bit lower: her cheek is lying on the breast of Kysaek, while it is rising and lowering with the breathing. The blanket of Elaine is not big enough for all three of them and that's why is covering little, in the way of almost nothing.

Beside the bed, on a small nightstand is found a holographic clock, which small hand is found close to eight, while the bigger one is reaching the twelve. Kysaek lolls a bit, rubs with her thighs along the ones of the other Asari, moans satisfied and has still the eyes closed, when the clock reaches 8 o'clock and a melodic alarm call is heard followed by the words: **"Time to get up."**

The sound leads to the fact that all three women move around a bit but no one really wakes up. Minutes pass until Elaine opens her eyes as the first, clothes her face in satisfied smiles, before looking first to the right and then downwards. **"Awesome…!"** she thinks, while the other two open their eyes slowly, stretching their bodies smoothly. **"Well Sweeties, finally woken up?"** Elaine grins for a moment, giving the Asari a kiss on her nose and the human a kiss on her forehead, before the other Asari says: **"Such a Night….there everyone needs much sleep."** the human adds: **"It is 8 o'clock. So much sleep it wasn't, although we have slept quite long."**

Elaine laughs quietly and winds herself slightly upwards, while the other two stay lying there. Kysaek shoves her pelvis to the edge of the bed and puts her feet on the ground, before bending her upper body forward, supporting her head with the right hand, which gets supported with the elbow on the knee. **"That was really an extraordinary Night…we should repeat this from time to time."** Elaine laughs quietly and gets a grinning nod from the Asari, while the human says: **"We should…someday…"** During this she gets up slowly – is standing on the bed – and paces through the mountain of clothes, which is found at the ground. She bows down and searches seemingly for her clothes.

"**Okay Elaine…you have been stranded for weeks, but this party and this night from yesterday, have more than compensated for this."** she giggles mentally, still staying in her sitting position. Other thoughts cross her mind: **"But now it is the day after…and damn it, these drugs combined with the alcohol gave quite a kick…I feel like hashed and vomited."**, she keeps her mind silent for a while, **"Well, hashed is right in a way…"**, she laughs again mentally, before she calms down, **"This morning nothing is waiting for to be dealt with…at least I hope that,…maybe I should go back to bed and sleep a bit…"**, she looks to the still lying Asari by this idea, but turns her eyes away again, **"Maybe later…but what has the Doc said yesterday…?"**, her hand moves at her forehead for a while, when Elaine tries to remember the said things…she needs a moment. **"Oh yeah….when I want to have new clothes, I should order them…by this occasion I could dig around in the Extranet…maybe there is more…"**, she grumbles in her head, **"If I want to accomplish something against the assholes of PGI, I need more than Eclipse…I need to be someone and I need money…men, weap-…"**, Elaine takes her second hand from the head

"**Argh my head is spinning…no, no…for this complex thoughts I am missing strength this morning."** she sighs mentally, while the human is dressed up almost completely in the meantime. She dresses in her shirt as the last thing, before turning to Elaine and the second Asari. **"So Sisters, I go to the Canteen now and eat breakfast...if there is something already. See ya."** she winks, while Elaine nods and the other Asari mumbles: **"Mhh c, ya…"** But then she turns her head away again, seeming to continue sleeping. **"Maybe a little bit movement would be good…I could see who is awake already, although mhh, no, no…there for the strength is still missing….probably I would talk through my hat, but movement…yes, movement is good!"**, she nods to herself, **"I go to the Armory and do some early sports…then the brain becomes clear again."**

She looks up, copies the human from earlier and dresses in her clothes step by step: underwear, then the remaining uniform. During dressing her pants she thinks: **"That is not my underwear…"** she looks to the other Asari for a moment, **"Ach, what the heck, it is the same I am wearing to my uniform."** Elaine shrugs her shoulders and closes the pants, before stretching her body. **"Let's go!"** she says quietly, opens the door and leaves the room to enter the quarter's area. She leans against the railing of the second level. **"Really not much is going on."** she murmurs, stretches her body again, while looking around the hall, before pushing herself away and going to the stairs.

* * *

Listen to "Finding Samara – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric" via YouTube now. :)

* * *

The steps are slow and considered, although the Asari still seems to be shaky on her feet, while going the stairs down to the Armory. A short moment she stops listening to her surroundings, but she hears nothing and continues to go her way, before she pushes the button of the door to the Armory to get in there. The hand moves to the light switch, because only weak light is found in here. It lightens the whole room after a while, after pushing the button, and Kysaek looks around again: Absolutely nobody is here. But then her eyes stop at a corner of the Armory – a small one – in which various tools are found, only to go to them.

"**There is clearly one advantage to be here alone: I have the agony of…"** she murmurs quietly, before she stops for a moment to continue talking after this: **"I have again such a déjà vu feeling…it reminds me of my last visit of Traffor's Gym." **The Asari puts her arms to her sides and looks at the few training tools one after another. Nothing extraordinary: few dumbbell benches, two treadmills, a punching bag, few jump ropes, which are found at a wall retainer, a pull-up bar and a bench with pull-up weights. But this time she doesn't need long and goes to the treadmill, switches it on – level 2 – and stands on it to begin with an easy Jogging walk: she bends her arms at the body, breathes in and out several times shortly, while the body begins to move slowly.

"**One, two, one two, one, two…"** She repeats these words during her jogging over and over again, before spacing out.

_At the foremost position are six persons, going back four additional lines, everyone uniformed, everyone Asari of every skin color. Loud is heard: __**"Attention!"**__, whereupon everybody tenses up, the arms press at the sides of the body, eyes look forward stubbornly. From the side another Asari appears: quite bulky for her species, trained extremely, half of the face marked with a burn scar. She stops in front of the gathered group. _

"_**Always when I look in your eyes, I know why the Asari were perished almost. We were lazy and rested on our oars, which were not enough by a long shot, to protect our civilization….then the Reapers showed us how weak we are and if I look at you…I believe they need to come back again."**__, the Asari growls in a military voice, before adding: __**"You are the worst unit of everyone. Why need I of everyone, a veteran, need to shape you? There it would be better, that I would make army uniforms with my own hands and even then it would be more helpful than to train you to be real soldiers…."**__ it gets louder, __**"Down with your asses and pushups!"**_

_Thunderstruck the lines react and move in the position of pushups. __**"For what are you waiting for?! Start!"**__ The bodies go down, before going up again with the help of the arms. This repeats itself over and over again, until a soldier asks after few moments: __**"How many pushups, Ma'am?"**__ while still doing her training. In this way she catches the attention of the apparent trainer, who goes through the lines and stops in front of the asking Asari. __**"How many you ask? I say you when you have enough!"**__, she roars again very loud, while putting her foot on the back of the Asari to push her down even more. It is obvious looking at the Asari at the ground that is even more exhausting than before. She gasps loudly._

"_**Don't believe that this is military demeanor…no, Kysaek, you are a weak soldier, the worst of the unit…and when you collapse during your pushups, everyone will do this for whole two hours."**__, she growls pressing Kysaek down with her boot, while Kysaek tries to counter this by pressing upwards and in this way do her pushups. Almost thirty minutes she gets it done, but then her strength leaves her and her body collapses, the face in the dirty grass ground, panting fast. __**"Ladies…thank Kysaek for two hours pushups for everyone!...and you Kysaek get back on your limbs and continue!"**_

_After these words the trainer turns away, while Kysaek has caught the one or another look. She gets up again and continues her training, as well like everyone for the next two hours until the trainer roars: __**"Enough! Move your asses to shower them. You stink…after failure."**__ The Asari turns away, as well like the others slowly looking quite exhausted. Some of them go instantly, to barge against Kysaek, who is even more exhausted, before she can go as well. In the locker room Kysaek realizes immediately the partially angry looks of her comrades, while she undresses herself slowly, but then feels a touch on her shoulder._

"_**Don't give it a second thought, Elaine…at the end the trainer treats us all bad. We are probably the ones, which need to suffer for the laziness of the Asari." **__Kysaek looks to the other Asari, sighing: __**"Yes, sure, you are right Malar, but still it is crap….and she is right in a certain sense. I am not good for much…"**__ Malar smirks. __**"Don't allow too many stupidities be planted in your mind. Everyone starts small…"**_

* * *

Now you can switch off the music.

* * *

The body is tensed and the muscles are seen well – at least the ones which are there – while the Asari presses her big dumbbell upwards. Her mien is focused, while the body is covered in sweat. **"Everyone starts small….how right you were Malar…the worst of the unit…fuck you, you dirty Asari Slut."**, she growls and hefts the dumbbell on its retainer, breathing deeper few times, before she gets her upper body upright on the bench. The right hand touches her face shortly, to wipe away the stream of sweat from it, before she gets up from the bench to stretch a bit. **"Ufff…that was more than an hour…this is enough for now…now showering."**, she sighs quietly, **"Maybe together with the other Asari…whose name I need to know for sure."**, she nods to herself, before she starts going slowly to the exit of the Armory, which is still empty.

When Elaine enters the Main Hall she sees now, that it got lively in the meantime: some sisters are sitting on a bench and chat, while another group is found close to Relis Azkar. But this time Elaine doesn't think of talking with someone or similar things, and goes instead instantly to the stairs during this she runs into someone. She collapses backwards on the stairs, but gets grabbed by a hand in the last moment and pulled back on her feet. **"Hey, small one, it would be better, if you watch out…otherwise the time with us would be quite short."** Jor laughs and Elaine smirks. **"I am exhausted a bit from my training session. After the party I needed a clear brain first."**

The female Krogan nods. **"Yes, have seen like you went to the Armory a while ago. At this time of the day we were the only ones awake already…and the Captain, but she needed to go somewhere."** Kysaek looks quizzically. **"Whereto went the Captain?"**

On this question the Krogan shrugs with her shoulders. **"Don't know. She said only that she needs to do some things and will be back in few hours."** Kysaek nods to this saying:** "Alright…I need to do one thing as well: Showering."** to this Jor agrees: **"There you are right, arhahehehe. See you."**

The Krogan passes Kysaek to go the stairs down then, while Elaine goes them up, direction her quarter. Slowly she opens the door and sees the still sleeping Asari, who writhes nude beneath the blanket. She opens her eyes, after Kysaek has closed down the door loudly. **"Well, slept enough?"** Kysaek asks the other Asari, who stretches however. **"I believe slowljahhhhhh…"** she yawns and Elaine laughs: **"Well maybe I have the right stimulant for you to wake up: I want to shower, want to accompany me?"** she grins shortly and gets there for a smirk from the other one.

"**With pleasure…"** she answers and throws the blanket from her body, while Elaine undresses in the meantime. Then the other Asari spins the faucet open – only weakly – before leaning with her back against the grey room wall. She looks at Elaine waiting for her, while Kysaek has reached her underwear right now. She gets under way, undressing her bra thereby and leaving her panties on the ground, whereby she almost falls over, but gets a hold of herself in time only to climb in the small area of the shower, which gets encompassed by the glass partition once again. Then the other Asari spins the faucet open for real and Kysaek jitters a bit.

"**Wah! Is this cold. Hopefully it gets warm fast…"** The other Asari laughs. **"Don't worry. As long we are together here, it will not become cold once again."** During these words both laugh amused and put down their arms around each other, while the water is splashing on their bodies. Almost like in a dance they rotate inside the shower slowly, still the arms around each other, while the water has engulfed every spot of their bodies after some time. During this the other Asari puts her head back to expose her neck and Kysaek begins to kiss her there, while both bodies press against each other lightly. They stay in this position for few minutes, until Kysaek whispers: **"Tell me, how is your name?" **Of course she doesn't interrupt her kisses saying this. The other Asari replies: **"Mhhrrr I know you are…Palia and I am…"**

The Asari can't say the name even a bit, when a strong tremor throws them off balance and smash them lightly against the wall, while they struggle successfully to keep on their feet. **"By the Goddess, what was that?"** Kysaek grumbles and gets a shrill siren as an answer: **"Alert, Alert, unauthorized Object dashed into the Main Hangar; Alert, Alert, unauthorized Object dashed into the Main Hangar…"**

The announcement repeats itself several times, but seemingly a real voice and no automatic one. Elaine spins the faucet to end the showering, while the glass partition drives down. **"Sound like trouble…"** she says and the other Asari adds: **"This siren is the highest alert stage…we should get ready, because it is not used recklessly."** After the glass partition is down, the other Asari runs to her clothes and dresses in them hectically, while Elaine goes immediately to the opposite wall and opens the shelf in which her armor is found still. First she dresses in her underwear from the shelf, before she begins to dress into the armor itself and the other Asari runs in the direction of the door already. **"I need to go to my room. We will see us down there!"**

The door closes again, while Elaine dresses in the leg armor and the boots, grumbling:** "I suspect something bad…it is always the same: If I feel well again, some assholes come and destroy everything."** She finalizes dressing her chest armor, puts the bracer around her joints and followed by the armor gloves. The helmet comes at the end, together with her weapons, which she puts on her back, grumbling again, when another announcement is heard.

"**Warning, Warning, not identified gathering of troops tries to hack the Main Entrance; several unknown Gunships and Shuttles encircle the whole district."** The announcement repeats itself several times again, but Kysaek has left her room already, running quickly the stairs down, gasping. **"Damn it! Maybe the training was not such a good idea at all…gnarh…clench your teeth Elaine, it will not kill you…maybe!"**, she speaks to herself looking down to the Main Hall thereby and finding over and over again Sisters and Mechs, which run in different directions. She lifts her head, when another announcement is heard: **"Main Entrance was cracked, unknown troops storm the Base; Main Hangar under fire, hostile Mechs get unloaded."**

Kysaek draws her Mattock from her back and gets it ready, growling, and a little muffled through the helmet: **"Maybe the gangsters try to take revenge…Nhrg, who cares! The Captain is not here and I don't know where Jor is. Should I go to the Main Entrance or the Main Hangar…or maybe stay here to hold the line…"** Slightly nervous and teetering with her feet she thinks over this, but then looks to the door, which leads to the Main Hangar. **"That with the Mechs sounds bad. I go to the Level Two in the Main Hangar."** she says seriously and focused, puts her Mattock on her shoulder, beginning to run slowly.

* * *

Now listen to "Death from Above – Mass Effect 2 Kasumi Lost Memory Original Videogame Score" via YouTube now. :) This soundtrack you can hear for quite some time now ;)

* * *

Even before the Asari touches the door switch, she can hear quite well the amount of shooting noise from the other side. She opens the door and increases her speed after entering the Hangar. She looks first left then right, before she stops at the railing to overview the situation.

The Main Hangar is much bigger than the Secondary Hangar: Four Gunships and Two Shuttles are found inside the docking area, but from which no one has started still. At the roof is a big, automatic double cannon attached, while to each side are found single cannons, only half as big as the roof one. Various boxes are piled in the Hangar and are a splendid cover in this way, for the Sisters as well like for the landing Mechs, which get reloaded by the 'Gripping Lifts' over and over again, while some are also destroyed by the cannons.

* * *

Imagine the cannons like the ones from Mass Effect 3 during the Mars Mission, while trying to get on the train. And Gripping Lift is that thing from the Mass Effect 2 Garrus Loyalty Mission. I had no clue how I should call them. :)

* * *

The Asari recognizes six sisters down there, for example Jor, as well like various Security Mechs with the Eclipse Logo, while on her level are two sisters in the control room of the Hangar. Elaine aims with her rifle and starts to fire single shots from above. With the first shot she destroys the head of a Mech; another one loses his arm, before she goes into cover, when several Mechs start to fire at her. But this on the other hand allows her Sisters from Level One to come out of their cover and shoot down quite much of the hostile units. Unfortunately this leads to nothing, because more and more Mechs get unloaded, what makes it impossible to reach the Gunships in their bays. Over and over again Kysaek shoots – also on the Gripping Lifts – before following the flying route of them with her eyes.

She taps on the side of her helmet to change the Interior Display to an extended View. She is able to see a bigger Truck in the distance, below which a Container is jammed, from which the Mechs come out one after another. She also notices the Gunship, which is passes the Docking area flying, but Kysaek can't see the Logo of it. After this she begins to speak via radio still: **"Jor, the Mechs are coming from this big Truck, which is floating in a certain distance."**

Growling the female Krogan answers via radio: **"Damn it, we can't start our Gunships and it is only a matter of time till their Gunships start to fire at us."**, the Krogan makes a break, before she continues: **"For now we can only repel wave after wave and hope that their Mechs run out sometime…Behind this seems to be a plan: They try it with pure mass."** Repeatedly Jor fires a 'Carnage'-Energy Blast with her Shotgun, as well like the other Sisters fire with their weapons in the same time, supported by their Mechs and one YMIR-Mech, which steps out from one part of the wall, which opens upwards. It begins to fire with its big automatic cannon.

"**Here Secondary Hangar, Gunship Five and Six have started."** is heard via radio, followed by Dios' voice: **"We started finally. Now I can test the new upgrades!"** Kuren replies to this: **"Hopefully this time you make somebody else wet…"** Then Jor informs them: **"Try to get through to the Main Hangar. We need to bring down this Container Ship."** Dios and Kuren reply only: **"Understood, Boss."** The Twins turn around with their Gunship and dodge the firing of the hostile Gunships, closely followed by the second Gunship of the Sisterhood.

Somewhere else, in a weakly lightened room, but there for stuffed full with aplenty of Monitoring equipment as well like Communication devices, a strict voice orders: **"This idiotic Troop Leader is stuck at the Main Entrance; this means it is depending on us to bring some movement in there…"**, it makes a break, **"On my order you smother the Hangar with curtain fire of the Gunship and then unload the still missing Mechs. Thirty seconds after this one Gunship should play the decoy and attract the fire of the hostile cannons in this way, while a second one should undertake an attacking flight, aiming at the Main Cannon and after this our six Four-Men-Groups Hyper-Mechs get unloaded."** Several times **"Yes, Sir."** is heard in the room, before all this orders get typed in the panels, and in this way remitted. Shortly after this all hostile Gunships pass the Docking area with a slight swift movement and fire their missiles blindly, what forces the Sisters in their cover. After this missiles strike down permanently and ablaze parts of the Hangar in this way, while one missile even destroys the left cannon and another one hits in the Control Room, breaking the windows, killing one of the sisters and sending the other one flying beside Kysaek.

After this the attack of missiles ends and crowds of Gripping Lifts – with Mechs of course – fly in and unload them in the front as well like the rear area of the Hangar, whereby still some cannons and Sisters destroy some of them. Every bulkhead of the Container below the gigantic Truck is still open and the Mechs remind everyone of a never-ending swarm of locusts. The cannons can't destroy them equally fast as they come in, before changing their priority to a Gunship floating in a certain distance. It can dodge the fire of the cannons, while several hundred meters behind it a second Gunship comes flying. Inside of it the second pilot types on the panels, aiming at the bigger cannon until the Gunship is close enough to fire four missiles, which hit it and destroy the defense in a big ball of fire. The Sisters need to get into cover again, when metal comes falling down, together with fire, which hits friend as well like the enemy.

But this attack has still not stopped, because – like ordered – now the Hyper-Mechs get sent via Gripping Lift: First one group, then a second and a third, when suddenly several missiles hit the engine of the big Truck and it goes into a spin. It tries to starts its jets, but the huge truck can't keep itself in position, whirls around faster and faster to the ground, while via hostile radio is heard: **"We have lost the Mechs; repeat: the Mechs are destroyed and two hostile Gunships come flying."**

Quiet but decisive comes the answer: **"We have nine Gunships. Blow them away."** Barely this statement was spoken, the Gunship behind Kuren fires his missiles. It shreds the wings of the enemy into pieces, which leads to a crashing against a wall of a building. **"Sir we have 8 Gunships now."** is heard via the hostile radio immediately and the answer is equally fast: **"That doesn't change anything about my command. Blow them away."**

"**Of course, Sir."** the voice replies, typing the commands on the panel. In the meantime the Sisters – now only the half of earlier – leave their cover, but couldn't stop the landing of the three groups of Hyper-Mechs anymore, which hit the ground and activate themselves.

"**Battle Net initialized, Connection to allied Units online."**, they murmur with their electronic voices, before going immediately into cover, armed with assault rifles, pistols and Shotguns. The Sister beside Kysaek taps on a panel at the railing, murmuring: **"Go down the ladder here on this platform. Soon one cannon will appear there. I…"** she takes her Viper from her back, **"…take this here. We need to cover the ones below us."**

Elaine nods quickly, gets up and gets the ladder down – sliding down – on a platform, which reminds of a tower. On its side a cannon appears from the ground, pointing upwards first, before redirecting its barrel forward. Elaine climbs inside, while the first group of Hyper-Mechs advance, covered by the fire of the second group. Jor growls: **"Come, you Sheet Bastards!"**

During these words she draws a grenade, while Kysaek starts to fire and eliminates two of the Hyper-Mechs immediately. In this way she gives her Sisters an obvious advantage, because the Mechs are forced behind cover, when the Krogan throws her grenade, which flies in a round curve until it lands beside the rest of Group One, only to shred them into pieces. Kysaek continues to fire at the Mechs, moving left and right the whole time, as well like reloading when the ammo is overheated, only to continue fire after this. She perforates more and more boxes, taking away the cover of the Mechs, which switch to Mute Mode – not evident for the others. Their shields get down, but there for their speed increases noticeable, but this was what the Sister in Level Two with her Viper was waiting for.

Fire from below, fire from the tower and fire from the top, drives the Hyper-Mechs apart ultimately, only to be shot down one by one until Jor yells: **"Was this everything?!"** The answer comes quickly, when the last, still working, cannon at the side gets destroyed by a missile attack and the responsible Gunship begins to float in the Docking area, firing everywhere. The female Krogan says via radio: **"There is coming a Shuttle. They try to land."**, Elaine responds gasping: **"The Gunship doesn't allow me much space to fire back!"**

Despite the precarious situation the lightly amused voice of Kuren is heard via radio: **"One destroyed Gunship is delivered immediately." **The female Salarian pulls a lever back to increase her speed in this way, while being chased by two enemies. She flies directly to the Gunship in the Hangar and is close to a collision. One of the hostile Gunships behind Kuren, fires its main guns, but Kuren dodges it again by raising her Ship in the last possible moment to avoid the collision in this way, but the from the both pursuers only the rear one can still dodge this, while the front one crashes directly into it destroying both in this way, while the Shuttle which passed a moment earlier tries to land in the Docking area.

"**Kysaek, finish them off!"**, Jor roars and Elaine lifts her head, works the slide of her cannon and fires at the closer coming, flying Shuttle, to be precise on its rear engines. The left one gets destroyed and the Shuttle gets thrown out of its balance, whereby the pilot still can counteract, but still crash-lands, which results in the bursting into flames of the rear part. The door of the Shuttle opens and one can see clearly, like few soldiers in black uniforms leave it, before they get greeted by a storm of fire and shot down to the last man.

"**PGI!? From where these swines know that you are here?"** Jor growls looking upwards. **"There you ask the wrong one…"** Kysaek sighs, before Jor responds: **"Well whatever…for now. It seems that the Hangar is safe for now. Move your ass better. If we can trust the radio, they break through the Main Entrance soon!" **The Asari climbs down from the cannon, slides the ladder of tower down and nods to Jor. In the meantime the Sister on the upper level types on the panel, before along a wide front – directly in front of Jor and the others – small cannons appear from the ground – four in total. **"I hit the road then."** she says putting her Mattock on her shoulder again, before she turns around and goes to the exit of the Main Hangar.

* * *

To the Cannon-Thing: Imagine it similar to that what the Cerberus Tech from Mass Effect 3 could do, but only bigger. :)

* * *

The Main Hall is safe, while Kysaek looks around for a while: few tables are knocked over and are used as cover, the door leading to the Main Entrance beside the Sickbay is still closed and on the opposite side on the upper level, one spring cannon is positioned, as well like on each side seemingly snipers. Elaine moves the wall along, passes the Sickbay door and is about to open the door to the Main Entrance, when it opens itself and hostile fire is shot through it, followed by two escaping Eclipse Sisters, whereby one of them is hit at the back with a small explosion. She gets sent flying, while the other one entrenches herself behind one of the tables. In the meantime Kysaek has stepped back a bit, kneels down, gets her weapon ready and realized not before now that the hit Sister is Sha'riin, who is lying motionless on the ground with a broken mask.

For Elaine it is not visible from the side, but the other Sisters see how it is shot around the corner repeatedly. They return the fire and pin down the PGI Troops apparently in this way, while Kysaek goes back again at the side to go behind a cover and in this way getting a good position for shooting. Over and over again she fires, but doesn't hit an enemy, whereby the positions have come to a deadlock until the enemies don't dare to leave their cover and the Sisters stop to fire that's why, but still aiming at the door.

Suddenly a loud stamping is heard, which resounds and is definitely from mechanical origin – probably a closer coming Mech.

A foot is visible: quite flat and the leg is noticeable bigger than by a normal YMIR-Mech, but too small for an Atlas-Mech. The weapons of the Sisters are still aiming at the door, but wait for now seemingly, while they see only a foot. The machine seems to have stopped. Only seconds later it begins to move again, bending down a bit, but with increased speed: It is similar to an Atlas-Mech, because it has a pilot, but it is still a little bit smaller and more mobile. It kneels down, gets its cannon ready, which is connected via a magazine with the rest, and it begins to fire, as well like the Sisters, but it seems that the weapon of this new Mech works like a small Flak. The barrel is raised a bit and perforates the cannon on the other side of the hall, inclusively the user, while behind the machine troops storm in, covered by the Mech. They spread out to all directions instantly, take cover in front of columns and 'Plant boxes'.

The shields of the Mech die quite fast, but it gets up again, goes few steps, continuing to fire with ear-deafening noise and can damage the tables and the other protections of the Sisters heavily, while both Snipers from above, start to target the enemies and kill one after another of them, as well like Kysaek, who has rushed recklessly to the centre of the free ground to grab the Widow, which was still lying beside the dead Sha'riin. She puts it on her shoulder, gasps mentally: **"Hopefully this was a good idea…I have not a similar suit, although my biotic Barrier can compensate this…"**

She aims at the cockpit of the Mech pilot, which is still 'in use', and fires the Widow. It breaks through the bulletproof glass and let's literally explode the head of the enemy, whereupon the machine breakdowns lifeless, what leads to confusion in the lines of the enemy and allows the Sisters to kill them. The Asari is lying in the meanwhile with her back on the ground, the rifle still at her shoulder, which she checks right now. **"Apparently everything is still there, where it should be…"** she thinks, but gets thrown out of her thoughts instantly, when this is heard via radio: **"This scum is landing in the Hangar! We can't stop them lon-!"** The connection gets interrupted, while the Eclipse Sisters regroup, but retreat further at the rear of the hall. Kysaek on the other hand gets up and goes panting to the Hangar door, but here the game from the Main Entrance repeats itself: The remaining units run out of the Hangar – as well like from the upper door the sniper comes – and as the last the female Krogan passes the door, looking and firing still with her Shotgun in the direction of the Hangar, until she positions herself at the wall beside the door, as well like Kysaek, who leans right beside her. **"How is it looking inside?"** she asks gasping and Jor grumbles only: **"They have fired missiles at us again, before they put down a new kind of Mech. Thanks to this some Shuttles could land in the Docking area."** Elaine curses. **"Damn it, what are we doing now?"** The female Krogan reloads her Shotgun and laughs: **"We kick them in their asses. Follow me!"**

* * *

Only that you know how these new Mechs look like: Search for the "Avatar Battle Suit" via Google/Images. :) It is like some may know the robot-similar suit used in the Blockbuster Movie "Avatar" from James Cameron. So in a way it isn't a Mech, but more a second skin…and they name follows later ;)

* * *

In the Main Hangar gather several units, black uniformed with the PGI Logo. At the lead is this new Mech and beside him is Terr, who grumbles grimly to the Comlink: **"Phonor, the hangar was conquered, but the group at the Main Entrance was finished off definitely…exactly like we have predicted it." **Phonor, who is in the already mentioned, lightly dark room, replies: **"That was expected, but that shouldn't bother us. There for, we have positioned a unit at the Main Entrance: Simultaneously advancing from two directions and clear the remaining Base of."** The Krogan replies in familiar manner: **"Understood, Sir."**

In the Main Hall the remaining Sisters – only ten now – retreated till to the end, with the back to the entrance of the Secondary Hangar. **"Only for the worst-case scenario…is there another exit out of the Base?"**, Elaine asks and gets this answer of one Sister: **"There is a side exit in the Secondary Hangar, but we heard from the Command Center that they are there as well, but there for have problems to unlock the Security lock."** The fist of Kysaek hammers against the wall cursing: **"Shit…"** Jor emulates her deeds, but adds snorting: **"We don't need to retreat. We hunt these bastards out of our home."**

The weapons get reloaded, while the Main Entrance as well like Hangar Door are in range, the fingers already at the trigger. Like earlier, they hear the stamping of the mechanic construction, which seems to come closer to the door. They focus to it, but don't care there for too much to look at the second Level, where a door opens and several units storm in, in the lead by a soldier with a big metal shield.

"**They come from above!"**, one of the snipers yell and start to fire, while in the same time the Main Entrance opens again: at the front two soldiers with big metal shields, followed directly by a Biotic user, because the entering unit is engulfed by a barrier, which protects them against enemy fire. At the end the Mech passes through the door of the Main Hangar in the Hall, puts his canons at the ready and begins to fire at the position of the enemy, breaking through the 'plant boxes' thereby, shredding a Sister into pieces literally. **"Jor, this is Madness. No matter how much I appreciate the krogan will to fight, but they will finish us off."**, Kysaek grumbles and the Krogan growls only: **"The Captain rips us a new one, if we chicken out in front of them…they have killed too many of us already. With this they are not allowed to get through!"**

The female Turian from Kysaek's unit says: **"But she is right. We should better retreat to the Secondary Hangar. Either we escape from there or we will be able to repel them there."** The Krogan wants to answer, but from above is heard: **"You sluts are dead, harhahaha." **The beefy Krogan Terr jumps down, lands right in front of Jor, who aims with her Shotgun at him, but he punches it away from her hands. On the other hand she punches him hard in the belly and gets in this way in a melee fight with him. **"Go to the Hangar. I'll show it this skunk!"** she growls as well like Terr: **"We will see."**

Both Krogans got stuck between each other, whirl around wildly, while hitting each other with a punch after another, while a bullet shots down another Sister. The remaining ones succeeds to get through the door desperately and rescue themselves in the Secondary Hangar, whereby Kysaek fires at the box beside the door control, as well like the last sniper, who comes from Level two of the Main Hall in the Hangar. In this way they block the ways in.

The head moves forward fast, while Jor hits Terr at full tilt, which forces him to step back unsurely, when a Salarian tries to attack from behind, but she notices him in time. She turns around, punches him in the stomach – hard – grabs his head at his helmet and hammers it several times at the railing of the view, before letting him go to run to her Shotgun and reload it. She fires one time and hits one soldier, who collapses, while Terr is in balance once again and begins to storm at her roaring: **"DIE!"** The female Krogan wants to aim at him with her Shotgun, but he punches upwards and Jor needs to let her Shotgun go once again, while Terr simultaneously draws a Carnifex with his free hand, presses it against Jor's chin and fires. The bullet gets through her chin as well like the skullcap and she collapses slowly. **"Narhahaha, so it is done!"** the man growls and waves with one arm. **"Move your asses. Check the rooms there!"** he says while pointing at the door to the Canteen and the Armory as well like to the Command Center, **"The others follow me!"** The Krogan begins to move in the direction of the Secondary Hangar.

In the meantime the last Sisters gather in the Hangar, whereby Kuren speaks via radio: **"We have shot down five Gunships, but there for we are the last one of us still flying, while three of them dog us and the others still fly around the Base."** Doctor Relis answers to this: **"We have understood Kuren. Try to continue to give us cover, while I care for the wounded here and the others hold the line."** Relis moves with her Omni-Tool over a Sister, who is lying on the ground beneath a blanket, to analyze the body of the woman probably. **"Hang on, you'll make it."**, the Drell says to her, whereby there are still lying two further Sisters beside her, while the still remaining ones fit for action spread out in the Hangar – five in total.

"**If they wouldn't have fired at the Shuttle here, we could escape with this."** the female Turian murmurs, looking to the Shuttle, which is still hanging in the Docking area, obviously destroyed. **"But we can't do anything else, except to try to fight. They have surrounded us."**, Kysaek tells them seriously, lifting her eyes to the second level, after at the roof sparks are sent out **"What is that?"**, she asks pointing at it, whereupon every one lifts her head. **"They come through the Supply Shafts!"** the Turian says as well like Relis, who points to the left: **"Through this shaft as well!"**

Also both doors, which lead from the Main Hall in the Hangar, are looking like being welded open. **"They come from every direction! Pull the wounded as far away as possible and dig yourself at the back!"** Kysaek yells with a commanding voice and everyone follows it: they pull the wounded far to the back beside the Docking area, behind boxes and fortify in the position as well like Kysaek. The Snipers on the second floor grab a Cobra Rocket Launcher from a gun locker, kneel down and aim at the shaft in the left corner.

* * *

And now you can switch the music off ;) only to switch on "Mass Effect 3 Extraction theme extended" via YouTube. :)

* * *

The shafts open and the female soldiers are waiting with her rocket launcher, while almost simultaneously the doors open. From the right shaft the first two soldiers appear, but get greeted instantly by the fire of the fortified Sisters. Unfortunately they get immediately cover by the railing at the second floor, as well like it would be the case for the ones from the left shaft, but the snipers fire their Rocket Launchers and this results in a big explosion, after which the moaning of pain is heard of the – partially – burning soldiers.

"**You will not beat us!"** the female sniper nods seriously, but gets perforated in this moment from the back – the units, which pass the door and spread out slowly at the railing. **"It looks bad, really bad…how the hell we get out of here?"** Relis asks hectically, while Elaine grumbles: **"Sometimes there are not much options…but maybe…"**

The Asari grabs her helmet and begins to speak via radio: **"Kuren, Dios, are you hearing me?"** The answer comes simultaneously: **"Yes." **Elaine continues to speak: **"Are you able to dock with your Gunship here?"**

Kuren says: **"We have still four further Gunships at the sky…it could become difficult, what have you in mind?"** Elaine keeps it short: **"Gunships have indeed only little storage room, but we are not many anymore…our only chance to get out here is via your Gunship. You need to pick us up."**

Through a static Dios replies: **"That will be tight in the storage room."**

Kuren: **"But it is the only possibility. We are on our way."**

Elaine nods to herself. **"Hurry up. We can't repel them much longer."** After these words she raises her Mattock again to aim at the hostile Soldiers, before beginning to shoot several times. She hits one at the belly, who falls over the railing to the ground, although in this room also PGI troops spread out and prevent that the trapped ones fire back almost completely. **"Continue firing. I give us cover."**, Elaine says, before raising her arms to create a small barrier around her unit in this way, which the bullets hit now and allows the Sisters to fire now over and over again, but the PGI units use the same tactic like in the Main Hall: Two soldiers with metal shields go in the front, behind them the Biotic user, which create also a barrier.

"**It becomes tight…"** the Turian says, pointing to all sides hectically, **"It seems that they are coming through the side exit of the Base now!"** And indeed someone tries to get through the door. **"Hah, it looks like the units there get off the stick finally!"** Terr spits. The door opens slowly with brute force – judging from the shimmering of biotic nature – until the heavy metal plates get pressed apart gradually, before a strong press opens them completely.

Kysaek's barrier breaks down for a moment and two additional sisters get shot down with hostile bullets and collapse lifeless on the ground, directly in front of the eyes of Thais, whose body is engulfed in biotic Energy. She whispers slowly but angrily: **"My girls…what have you done…my girls…what have you done to them!"** The Asari, who is standing in the side exit, splits up her arms and fires her biotic in every direction for fury, before she bends her foot back and bends down her body forward. She gathers the energy of her whole body, before the enemy notices her even and the Captain flashes in a storybook biotic attack at them: Extremely strong. Thais hits the soldiers with their shields and causes them to sway tremendous, as well like a small area of this distance behind her, which gets whirled up cause of the attack and the pull of the energy. Then she draws her Predator Pistol, shots aimed at the heads of the two as well like the biotic user and equally fast as they collapse, she repeats the action. She bends her body and flashes at the second floor.

"**The Captain…"** Elaine coughs, **"I believe now I know why they call her the Blue Lightning…"** Sapto hits the upper floor against the next unit, fires once, hits with the stock of her pistol against the visor of a soldier, and hits another one with a strong Warp, which sends him flying against a wall. **"KILL THIS WHORE!"** Terr roars loudly, but Thais is looking back again, when a group of PGI soldiers tries to attack the fortified ones from the flank. She gathers her biotic energy within seconds and flashes forward, transforming herself thereby in a small, blue and spiky sphere, which actually looks like a fast lightning. She impacts in front of the unit, dives behind a female soldier to break her neck a moment later and throw her dead body at another soldier, before drawing her pistol to fire at several heads again. During this she looks over her shoulder, after hearing the murmuring of the female Turian, who got hit in the chest and collapses beside Kysaek.

Only Kysaek and the doctor are still alive, because two of the three wounded have died in the meantime and Relis tries to keep the last one alive, but this is, facing such a supremacy, rather senseless, while it turns around to Thais, who is looking like she would like to attack them in a storming manner again, when suddenly several missiles hit the enemy lines. At the ground as well like at the second floor and the doors loud clamor is heard, even from Terr, while the remaining Eclipse Sisters follow the trace of the missiles only to see like a Gunship flies at the Docking area, spinning around its axis quite fast during this flight, before it lands in it. **"Get in there! We have no minute before they pin us down here!"** is heard via radio from Kuren.

"**Kysaek, help me!"** the doctor says while point at the wounded, whose arm is around Relis' shoulder. Elaine nods and gets on the other side, takes the arm around her neck, but looks as well to Thais. **"We need to get away now, Captain!"** The Captain looks around the Hangar, which is filled with corpses, from Eclipse like PGI, from burning fire as well like fuming boxes. **"I am so sorry, Sisters…I will revenge you!"** she nods speaking quietly simultaneously and then runs to the Gunship, which has opened its ramp. The doctor as well like Elaine pull the wounded to the Gunship, get in the rear like Thais, before the ramp closes and Kuren throws the lever forward, speaking via radio: **"Hold on, we will spring everything from this baby, what it can offer and move on from Illium!"**

* * *

Search for the webpage "Mass Effect Neoseeker" via Google and search there for "Salarian". The picture which is used there is the one you search. :) Also search for "Mass Effect 2 OST – Crash Landing" via YouTube for the fitting soundtrack now. ;)

* * *

The female Salarian doesn't promise too much: the Gunship increases its speed extremely instantly, leaves the Docking area, escapes only just the missiles of closer coming Gunships, whereby two Gunships stay chasing their rear.

Dios says: **"Fly between the canyons of the buildings. There they can't dodge our toys so easily."**

Kuren: **"Okay, Sister."**

The Gunship lowers its height, dodges the rush-hour traffic in bold maneuvers, directly behind them the two Gunships of PGI, which fire missiles regardless of the consequences, as well like the main guns and hit in this way over and over again various Skycars or Transporters. **"It would be better to leave the more lively Skyroads. They shoot at everything till it is destroyed."**, Kuren says and Dios agrees: **"Good idea." **

The Gunship flies a sharp left bend in a tunnel, which is running apparently below a bigger District complex. Almost no traffic is found here. **"Are the pieces ready?"** Kuren asks and Dios answers: **"Ready, aiming at the Gunship annnnnnnnndddddd…fire!"** Dios pushes the button in this moment and directly beside the nozzle of the Gunship two holes appear, out of each one a round object with a peak comes flying. The objects hit one of the pursuers, pierce with the peak through metal, start to blink red and explode after a while. In this way the heavily damaged Gunship has an accident. **"That was number one…I bet with you number two thinks to be very clever right now."** Dios laughs as well like Kuren: **"That I bet too."**

The finger moves to the button again, while the Gunships fly higher again leaving the tunnel of the complex in this way. **"Annddddddddd….baboom."** Once again Dios pushes the button, after saying these words, whereby this time two vents appear below the ramp only to fire again two round objects, which the hostile Gunship wants – seemingly expecting this – to dodge. First the devices blink only in red light, while flying at the Gunship and passing it as well, but then a blue light appears and they cling to the rear of the Gunship, which disappears in a big explosion as well now and crashes after this.

"**He has imagined this so easy…magnets."** Dios laughs, while Kuren navigates the Gunship higher and higher in a steepening course. She crosses the cloud roof of Illium until the Gunship leaves the atmosphere…..

* * *

And here comes the next chapter...another special one, although of different reason ;)

So what do you think about the story so far? Leave a review when you like it :)


	11. Tactical Withdrawal

Welcome to Act III :)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter I: **Tactical Withdrawal

The forelegs press to the ground, the body moves slowly through the corridor in which various people look and sit as well, but not on chairs, but instead on the partially clean ground. Few are looking up; others hide their faces between their legs. Asari, Batarians, Vorcha, Turians,…everyone is represented. The bulky Elcor moves forward, passes after few minutes a corner, in which a table is found and a corner booth, on which a female Drell is sitting, together with two female Salarians – one is sleeping, the other is crossing her legs and looks thoughtful, while the Drell is taking a drag of her cigarette and her head is engulfed by a hood of the grey cloak, she wears. At the wall opposite of her an Asari is leaning, crossing the arms and lowering her head. She wears lightly worn shoes and black cloth pants, while the upper body is covered in a light brown Poncho and around her head is coiled in a scarf, which has the same color like the Poncho. The violet eyes of the Asari move up: first to the Drell and the two Salarians, then further right to a small window, in front of which another Asari is standing, looking at the Darkness of Space. She wears a longer, white robe with red side stripes and a hood – similar to the Drell ones – which is longer at the rear but there for open, probably because of the hair cartilage, over which a grey cloth is found, which is long enough to reach the forehead of the Asari – apparently a cap. The eyes of the first Asari with the scarf go back. She lowers her then slowly and stares at the cold, grey metal ground and in her mind's eye she begins to bethink the events of the last hours.

* * *

The tight storage room is shaken by extreme turmoil, while the Gunships flies higher and higher till it reaches the orbit of Illium. Kysaek is standing at the exit door, Thais on the other end of the small storage room, while on the ground in between the Eclipse Sister is lying, which was dragged on board. Directly beside her the Doctor is kneeing.

The Drell opens the front of the chest armor to put it aside slowly and looks then on the in violet blood smeared fabric, rips it open and presses for a moment at the belly, whereupon from two spots some blood extravasates. Thereupon Relis searches in the side pocket of her white coat, draws two Medi-gel capsules out of it and inserts it on the two spots one after another, before pressing the belly once again: the hemorrhage has stopped apparently.

She raises her arm and moves it over the body of the wounded, which is obviously recognizable as an Asari despite her helmet, activating her Omni-Tool thereby. **"She is seriously injured…too seriously."** the Drell sighs and looks to Thais. **"What do you want to say me with this, dear Doctor?"** Thais asks, but the Drell shakes her head. **"The best, what I could do for her still is to narcotize her, before she dies in few minutes and that will be very painful without anesthesia."** Kysaek keeps silent, while Thais' eyes constrict for a moment, her top lip lifts a bit and her teeth are pressed on each other. **"I trust you…do It."**, is leaving between her teeth and Relis nods. She takes her hand back to her white coat, this time the other side and draws a small capsule out, similar to the Medi-gel, but completely white. **"I need to remove the helmet. If I inject it via the jugular vein it will work fastest…."** she says casually, while grabbing the helmet with both hands and pulling it from her head carefully. Elaine stays calm still, saying nothing, even when her eyes widen lightly and a feeling of displeasure flows through her body, after seeing the face of the wounded: The Asari she spent the night with. A moment long she looks at the Asari, while the Doctor puts the thin capsule at her throat, before injecting the anesthetic.

Elaine is tapping on her elbow with her finger during this; thinking, still with crossed arms. **"I don't even know what her name is…."**, is her thought and she wants to say something, but closes her mouth again, shaking her head, **"It is better, when I don't know her name…her face in my memories will be difficult enough for me probably."**, she sighs mentally and closes her eyes. Doctor Relis holds her arm over the body in the meanwhile, checking her body with her Omni-Tool once again. Permanently she looks at the Display, which shows the signs of living, which get slower and slower every second, but there for not so much. The signal gets weaker the whole time until it disappears completely at the end and the Drell puts her arm back, whereupon it gets completely silent for few minutes. Not before the voice of Kuren is heard via radio, the silence is broken: **"Captain, we are flying away from Illium for almost half an hour already, but you have still not said us a direction…what are we doing now?"**

Thais speaks slowly and calm: **"Fly to the Mass Relay, course Omega Nebula."** Thereupon Kuren replies: **"Understood Captain, but it will last longer than usually…after all this is a Gunship. With a Shuttle it would have been faster, but with this Gunship we pass barely FTL."** To these words Thais says only: **"I knew this…let us know only when you are close to the Transit."** followed by another **"Understood, Captain."**

After the conversation between these two has ended, Kysaek lifts her head and asks: **"Captain…aren't we running into the danger to be stopped at the Portal? Cause of the Laws regarding the decreased and controlled usage of the Mass Relays, there are patrols everywhere…or not?"** The Captain snorts a bit snarky answering: **"That is pure utopia. Of course this is applied on the Main Worlds, for important locations…to which Illium is counted, but many Relays in the whole galaxy are used still without any controls…and even by the controlled ones still ships pass, above all now, when the galaxy wide alliance of all species is not existent anymore…..well I think many have different things in mind right now instead of controlling the Relays."** Elaine nods mutely thereupon, but adds quizzically: **"And what exactly we want in the Omega Nebula?"**

Thais sits down on one of the few seats of the storage room of this Gunship then and leans back. **"In the Asteroid Belt of Sahrabarik is a small station – call it stopover – where refugee ships stop from or to Omega. We will take one of the ships, whose goal is the Citadel."**

Elaine raises her eyebrows a bit. **"The Citadel? The Center of the Galaxy? Is this clever to go to there? Who knows what they say about us in the News right now…above all, why don't we go to the next Eclipse Base? They will not put up with this…or not?"** The mien of Thais darkens and looks really serious, when Kysaek says this. **"They will…because they sold us."** Now Doctor Azkar looks to the Captain as well, asking:

"**What do you mean, Captain?"** The Asari raiser her hand, waves with it scornfully and says: **"With this I want to say, that the Top Eclipse Level of Command on Illium has sold us…also the meeting, which I had earlier, served to entice me away from the Base and neutralize then. But more I don't know either, but I think this is connected to the fact, that we allowed you to join us."** Sapto looks to Kysaek thereby, who raises her hands. **"But that isn't my fault!"** she says a little bit nervous, while the Captain nods. **"Of course not. I knew what it could mean, when I let you join us. But it seems that I have underestimated it, but above all I wouldn't have expected…that Eclipse would betray us so simply."**

Relis gets on her feet slowly and sits down on the free seat opposite of Thais. **"Eclipse has betrayed us…and what will we do now, Captain?"** the Drell says quietly, whereupon Sapto replies: **"First we go to this station…until then everyone should take stock of herself…we will discuss the details there."**

After this sentence the Asari crosses her arms and closes her eyes, before the doctor follows her lead and Kysaek allows herself to sit on the ground, presses her legs closer to her body, supports her head with her knees and her arms are entwining her legs, while she stares forward.

More than around eight hours pass, while it keeps silent in the storage room. Only the noise of breathing is heard, while the three passengers are sleeping. The silence gets interrupted when the voice of Kuren is heard: **"Captain, we hit the Relay in five minutes."** The Captain doesn't answer and continues to snooze, what leads to another announcement of Kuren, after a subtle lightly coughing: **"Captain, we hit the Relay in four minutes."**

This time a mumbled **"Understood"** leaves the mouth of the Captain, who opens her eyes slowly, stretches herself subtle, but there for moans much. **"Girls, wake up. We are passing the Relay soon."**

Kysaek lies with her back on the hard ground by this time, before she sits up, moaning as well: **"Argh damn it! …aching muscles…that comes probably from the Training and the following tough fights."** Thais murmurs shortly: **"Don't make such a fuss. After all you are still living."** Elaine grumbles only, while the doctor struggles out of her coat, which she had put on herself like a blanket, before she stretches a bit as well. **"Are we there?"** Thais nods. **"Almost. We transit through the Portal every moment…with this Gunship it could last still two further hours, before we reach the Station."**

Kysaek yawns. **"Uhhhnnn then why should we wake up now?"** The Captain stands up during these words, stretching her body again. **"A short review of our situation. I explain what we will do on the station and why the Citadel is our goal from every possibility. I wonder that you have not pressed me there…but that was probably because of the exhaustion."** Kysaek nods.** "Yes, that it needs to be…well I am curious."**

Sapto nods shortly, while Kuren says via radio: **"Caution, we are transiting through the Relay. No patrols in reach."** Kuren directs the Gunship to the Relay, while Dios types numbers in the console of the second pilot seat over and over again, saying: **"Guessed Drift after the transit…around 3000 K."**

Kuren laughs: **"So much?"**

Dios replies: **"With your flying skills I need to correct over and over again."**

Kuren: **"And I need to take new courses over and over again, because your numbers are so sloppy."**

Dios: **"And I am not accustomed to navigate a Gunship, which was built generally for atmosphere operations, through a Relay."**

Kuren: **"And I am not accustomed to fly a Gunship,…at least not a Gunship built for what you mentioned earlier, through space."**

Dios: **"So let us record, that no one of us is guilty?"**

Kuren: **"I record that I agree to this."**

Dios: **"And I record that we need to be able to handle such a Gunship, otherwise we can't claim to be the best pilots of the galaxy anymore."**

Kuren nods after this only, flying directly at the circulating Relay ring, while the energy of this gigantic construction begins to react: it sends a stream at the Gunship, while this is passing the Relay and with a loud 'Wush', paired with a blue light the Gunship is gone. Dios says: **"Getting into normal space in ten seconds." **The Gunship floats through the space, engulfed by a stream similar to a river – like it is know during a transit through a Mass Relay – until Kuren says: **"Braking sequence started."**

In this moment the Gunship leaves the eternal looking stream and enters the dark space again. **"All Systems online and working; Drift barely 2500 K."** Kuren laughs: **"At the end only 2500? I am simply the best." **After this sentence Dios bends forward a bit over her console and cuffs Kuren's head, who still continues to grin.

In the meanwhile the Captain types on a small Display on the wall, back in the storage room.** "Dios, Kuren: I send you the data of our goal now."** Simultaneously an **"Understood, Captain."** is heard and the Asari turns back again, looking to Relis and Kysaek, who looks at her quite curious.

"**Well, then it is time to say, what happens now…what I have decided, while I had time to think."** The Asari looks once again at the two alternately. **"The station, to which we have taken course, is like mentioned already something like a stopover for refugee transporters from and to Omega…it is also liked to be used by slavers to catch their prey there, but this shouldn't happen to us. Anyhow we will invest some money there for new IDs and Phony Identities, but it will be quite expensive and I don't assume that you drag around your whole fortune?"** Relis shakes her head, as well like Kysaek, while Dios and Kuren say simultaneously and clumsy: **"We have only our Baby here, nothing else."** For a moment the Captain keeps the silence, before she continues to speak: **"Well, it is good you mentioned our means to pay,…"**

Kuren grumbles hesitantly: **"That was not serious!"**

Dios: **"Captain, you can't do that…do you know how expensive this thing was?"**

The Captain smirks a bit, what the Twins obviously can't see, before she answers: **"Such a Standard Gunship for operations you mentioned earlier, costs something between 150.000 till 200.000 Credits…but this one is modified. With bit luck and negotiations we can sell it for 300.000 Credits, from which we will need to every Credit to buy useful IDs and Identities."** The Twins grab their forehead simultaneously. **"That is almost as bad as back then, when Jor crashed our Special Shuttle against a wall with the reason: It flied directly at me."**, is heard from both lips again in the same moment, while the Captain continues to speak:** "After we boarded the ship and are on our way to the Citadel, nothing is on my schedule anymore before reaching the Citadel…and basically Kysaek you are right. Looked from one certain perspective it is maybe not the best place to be for one wanted person…or probably now for us, wanted persons. But on the other hand it is the center of the galaxy…and PGI can't act there so freely like on Illium. Besides I know someone on the Citadel, who owes me something and can let us through the refugee controls."**

Elaine asks: **"And why don't we fly there directly?"** Thais shakes her head thereupon. **"You want to fly to the Citadel with a Gunship…for real?...and my contact needs IDs and Identities as well, which he can present to let us through." **Elaine nods. **"Sorry…this sounds…reasonable."** The Captain nods to this for a moment, but then she says: **"That said…that is the plan and how it should continue, well…Eclipse has sold us and I personally am no Sister and no Captain anymore, but this doesn't mean that I forget the Sisters, who have fallen. But now we are that, what could be called 'civilians'. Duty bound to nobody and although it is so, I say here and now, I will follow you, Elaine Kysaek."**

Doctor Relis looks immediately to Kysaek, while the Twins say in unison: **"WHAT?!" **Elaine is more than only surprised. **"Follow me? Where to?"** Sapto moves her left arm a bit. **"Wherever it goes to. You will not be licked after another setback or should PGI get away with this?"** Elaine waves with her hands. **"Of course not, but what exactly I should do? Few hours ago we had still a whole Base, stuffed-full with Sisters and weapons…what have we now?"** Relis intervenes now: ** "Captain, are you sure, that you want to do that? I value Kysaek for her personality, but she is no leader,…or at least she is missing the knowledge of one."** Thais looks to Relis, before she replies: **"Maybe, but how someone becomes a leader? You need to learn it and how do you learn it, when you not lead? Besides I am still here with advice and action. Not to mention…she has survived already two hopeless battles…I believe she has more potential one of us can imagine yet…one could say even more than that…"**

Elaine moves her hands in front of her eyes. **"Please don't say now: I believe that was destiny."**

Thais waits a moment, before she continues her sentence: **"No, that I didn't want to say for sure, but I believe that the Goddess has one or two fingers in the pie. Such a thing you don't survive only with luck, but instead with skills and goodwill of the Eternity." **Kysaek rubs her palms against her face. **"That is exactly the same…"**

But Sapto smirks to this gently. **"No, I don't believe in such things like destiny, but providence of the Goddess…and in you…because like all of us could see during this unfortunate event, even 800 years of experience can be useless…and that's why I repeat myself: Wherever you go, Elaine Kysaek, I will follow you."** Instantly the Drell adds: **"This is the same for me of course. I am still the doctor of everyone here. I will not neglect my duty."** As the last the Twins say via ship's radio:

Kuren: **"This applies for us as well."**

Dios: **"Yes, you will still need the best pilots of the galaxy."**

Kuren: **"Besides the Captain will owe us soon a ship and we need to ensure that she pays this debt."**

Dios: **"You say it, Sister."**

One can see in Elaine's eyes, that this situation is running her over and she doesn't know for sure anymore, what she should say until an **"I'll do it."** leaves her lips, which is followed by nodding from Thais and the Drell and applause of the Twins. Kuren: **"Now that this is resolved, continue to enjoy our ship's service."**

Dios: **"Arrival at the Train Station to the Citadel in around two hours."**

Probably hit emotionally by this decision Kysaek sinks down to the ground again, before she leans against the left side on the wall, looking thoughtful, while the Doctor and Thais sit down again. **"I'll do it…? Oh, Elaine, if this will be okay…"** crosses her mind, **"But maybe Thais is right…I mean, twice I have survived such a shit…and right before the attack I had such pretentious thoughts. Well they were getting much ahead of…and were unrealistic, but I need to think in realistic scale…but, before I do this, I should be on the ship on the my way to the Citadel already…yes so I'll do it. The next two hours I use to relax a bit…and then…"** she sighs mentally and passes over simply, before she can think this to the end.

The time passes and the Gunship continues to fly through the Darkness of space and although the mentioned Asteroid Belt is already visible for some time, it is only now that the Gunship comes closer to the coordinates. **"In ten minutes we have reached the coordinates…eh, how should we address our new boss by the way?"** Kuren says in a questioning tone, before Dios adds: **"A good question. Let us ask simply."**

Kuren: **"Good….Kysaek, how should we address you from now on? Boss? Captain? Commander? Miss President? Your Majesty? Miss Galaxy? Our range is big."**

Elaine doesn't hear the question even a bit, because she is still sleeping, but then someone grabs her shoulder gently and shakes it, until she opens her eyes and looks at Thais. **"Kysaek, we will reach our goal in around ten minutes and you got a question." **The Asari takes her hand away again from Kysaek's shoulder and goes to the other side of the small storage room.

"**And whathhhhhh…"** she yawns shortly, **"is the question?"** Kuren repeats her question then, but this time a little bit different: **"How should we address you now, after you are our boss?"** Kysaek gets up slowly, but clumsy, because her muscles hurt extremely. **"Argh, damn training…was a brilliant idea…"** she says mentally in a sarcasm manner, before she answers: **"How should you address me? Isn't it obvious? I am Elaine Kysaek…I wouldn't know any other name for me."** Kuren smirks via radio: **"Only Kysaek? Believe me, if you don't make up a rank, we two will do this…"**; Dios: **"…and that you will not like for sure."** Kysaek murmurs a little bit annoyed now: **"I am Kysaek, end and over…and regarding the making up: this game can be played also by two…or in this case by three…how do you like for example the Miss Wet-Herself for Kuren and…the Clumsy for Dios?"**

Dios & Kuren: **"We give up, Kysaek!"**

Relis nods. **"Kysaek is fine." **As well like Thais. **"Kysaek…how it should continue now?"** Elaine presses her hands against her hips, before she lowers her head for a moment. **"Well for now, I think we should follow the plan to sell the Gunship and get some IDs, before flying to the Citadel…the rest I wanted to think over during the flight there."**

Thereupon Thais nods again, as well like the Doctor. **"But…"** By Elaine's words all eyes stay looking at her, as well like Elaine's eyes keep looking at the dead Asari. **"I believe with a corpse in the storage room, even there will be too many questions…we need to get rid of it."** Relis crosses her arms thereupon and her face looks really sullen. **"And what should we do? Dispose the woman simply in the space, like a piece of trash?!"** Kysaek lifts her head a bit and nods very slowly. **"I am sorry, I wished there would be a better alternative…but she is not alone. Think about all the Sisters who died during the attack…I don't think they have it better right now."** Doctor Azkar looks to Sapto, who doesn't seem to be really happy about this either and says: **"That is really not the manner to do this….she has earned something better…"**, before she silences then.

"**But it is necessary and after all…she will be in the Eternity, by the Goddess."** Relis turns away thereupon, starts to look at the bald wall in front of her, while Kysaek takes the legs and Sapto the arms of the dead Asari, only to drag her to the ramp behind Elaine, who says only: **"Open the interior gate now." **She takes a hand from the legs to push a button, before the wall behind her pulls itself upwards. She grabs the leg again with her second hand and carries the dead person with Thais further to the rear, where both put the Asari down, before they leave this stage of the storage room. Kysaek pushes the button again and the interior gate closes again. Then she says: **"Dios, Kuren…please open the rear ramp."** First Kuren answers: **"Understood."**, and then Dios adds: **"Pressure compensation takes place, rear ramp begins to open."**

The loading flap of the Gunship opens and the zero gravity does the rest: the body of the dead begins to float away from the ground slowly and moves to the Void of the space, while the Gunship continues to fly forward away from the corpse, more and more. The loading flap closes again and the body has disappeared in the Darkness of space.

"**Kysaek, two minutes till we reach the coordinates, but Ca-…eh…I mean Thais, can you say: Will this not be noticed by the wrong people, if we land there? The flying control will register the Landing and the ID of the Gunship, or not?"** Kuren asks, and gets this as an answer from Thais: **"Normally you were right….but something like a real control doesn't exist here. Search simply for free landing space and land the Gunship."** Dios nods, before answering: **"Understood."**

The Gunship dives inside the Asteroid Belt and after a minute the mentioned station is seen, which is built on a bigger asteroid – from size comparable with a small village – in which center is a bigger dome and on its corners colorless metal complexes, which are half so big like the dome.

Kuren encircles the facility twice, while Dios matches the data collected by her Terminal by scanning after Docking areas. Then she says: **"I have found a spot…move to the 23."**

Kuren replies: **"Understood, move to Docking area 23."**

The Gunship moves right, flies close along one of the complexes. Then it decreases its speed, turns right again and floats slowly on the landing space. It lands slowly supported by the Jets, before it gets secured by magnets finally and a small Mass Effect Field activates to stabilize the Gunship. Kuren moves a lever back in the cockpit, whereupon the rear loading flap opens together with the interior gate.

The three passengers look down: it goes down for around two meters, before from the side a ramp drives forward, which stops at the loading flap. **"Well then let us go."** Kysaek says and takes the first step outside followed by the other two. Kysaek looks around and doesn't find something extraordinary: an isolated Docking area, where is only space for one small spacecraft and at the end of their jetty is a door. The loading flap closes again, while the cockpit opens and the Twins climb out of there, shoving themselves over the edge downwards. Kuren says: **"I think we should stay. On such a place I could think that…"** Dios continues from here on, **"…someone would steal us the Gunship directly below our asses." **Kysaek nods. **"Yes, that is a good idea…"** she says, before turning around then, **"The Twins stay by the Gunship. Thais you are familiar with this place and it was your idea, so care for the IDs. I stay with the Doctor and we will look around a bit."**

The former Captain nods. **"Okay…will be interesting…maybe the Doctor or you will find something of your liking…that station here is not only for transporters."**, the Asari adds for consideration, before she goes off slowly only to disappear via the door. **"Well, Dear Doctor, that sounds good…then let us go."** Elaine says to Relis, who agrees mutely and follows Kysaek beside her. Both leave the room, before they walk through a corridor for a while, which seems to be connected with several Docking areas, only to reach the next door. After they open it, a big semi-spherical Hall is extending in front of them – seemingly the dome, which the Twins could see from their cockpits earlier.

Quite a crowd is gathering in front of their eyes, while they lean against a railing and look at the level below them, on which perceived 10.000 people are found. It is a varied crowd of species, also with various shops, where all sorts of goods are sold, although it is not visible from such a distance, what exactly. **"WOW."**, leaves Kysaek's lips, while the Doctor comments it: **"Yes, that expresses it well. Illium is not a small place, but I have seen rarely such places like this one."** Elaine smirks. **"Then you were on the wrong places. The Eternity fits here at least 100 times, but still you have the feeling that this is a small city…with the right view."**

Elaine goes on and waves with her right arm. **"Keep moving, Doc, let us look at this more properly."** The Drell nods and goes on as well, when both walk the stairs down, before they enter the fray. The first shops are ignored, while the Drell and the Asari move through the crowd, where everyone from the Elcor till the Vorcha is represented, in every size and color. Finally they reach a shop, which has a typical hospital cross on its board, which is on the roof. Doctor Azkar squeezes through the crowd till she is completely in the front and looks, with an amazed mien, at the choice, which is offered. Thereby she looks at the man behind the selling table, a Salika, for a moment: he belongs to the sturdy kind, above all looking at the distinct plates on his face. Kysaek is standing a little bit further away in the meantime, observes the Doctor for a while, like she begins probably to negotiate with the Salika, but then begins to look around again.

* * *

Search for "Ima-Gun Di" from the Star Wars Universe to have an imagination how such a male Salika looks like. It looks similar to this Jedi. :) The Star has some good pictures from him.

* * *

First her eyes stay at a group of Batarians, which is found in front of a stand, where apparently survival equipment is sold. The group seems to argue vociferous with the owner, a female Quarian. Kysaek shakes only her head and continues looking around. This time she looks at a higher pedestal, on which a Krogan and a group of three humans in chains are found. In front of the pedestal is a small crowd, from which from time to time raising hands are seen to which the Krogan points then, although Kysaek can't hear his words, because it is quite loud cause of the conversations of the many people around her. The Asari shakes her head again and looks away, only to be startled after moving the head for a while: suddenly an Asari is standing in front of her, engulfed in a long robe and grayish cap, which is pulled over her head. It lasts a moment, before Elaine realizes that it is Thais. **"You have startled me."**

Thais smirks a bit, while the strap of a bigger bag is hanging over her shoulder. **"That means that the disguise works."** Elaine agrees immediately. **"Yeah, especially without the flames on your head, you are more difficult to be recognized….but from where do you have this? Didn't you want to care for all the other things?" **The Asari raises her hand. **"Everything is ready and in process."** Elaine seems to be taken aback. **"So fast?"** The other Asari nods. **"Everything is a question of planning….besides you need only to know the right people, and then this is no problem at all."** Elaine presses to this point: **"Really…?"** Thais takes the bag from her shoulder and gives it to Kysaek. **"That's right…among the humans there is a saying, that sounds something like this…Veni, Vidi, Vici."**

Kysaek narrows her eyes a bit. **"And what does this mean? Above all, from where do you know such a thing?"** The other Asari puts her hand on Kysaek's shoulder. **"It is an old language of the humans; it is called Latin….and translated it means: I came, I saw, I won. And regarding your second question…during such a long life, you'll deal with simply everything some day, but in few hundred years you will notice it yourself."**, Thais smirks and takes her hand away from Kysaek's shoulder only to pass her, **"I go back to the Gunship…and don't lose the bag. We need the things inside." **Kysaek looks down at the bag for a moment, before looking back at Thais. **"Okay. I collect the Doctor and then we will follow."**

Sapto disappears in the crowd fast and Elaine turns around again, to observe the Doctor, who gets a portable box from the Salika, before she turns away from him. She looks around for a moment and finds Kysaek then. **"Well, it had cost me the last of my Credits…but at least now I have something like medical basic equipment." **The Asari puts the strap over her shoulder, while answering: **"That sound good, Doc, but we should hit the road again. Thais has taken care of everything."** Relis smirks.** "The Captain…always clean and fast."** Kysaek laughs. **"You are not surprised?"** Both begin to move finally, while Relis carries the box on a handle and shakes her head. **"The Captain…I know her for five years…when she has set her mind on something, then it will be successful always and that with top efficiency."**

Thereupon Elaine nods mutely, while the women go their way back. They need almost 20 minutes before they reach their hangar again and open the door, through which a Volus comes towards them accompanied by two Krogans. They let the group pass them, before going to the other three, who are in front of the Gunship. **"Were these the buyers?"** Elaine asks right out, and gets a dull nodding from the Twins and these words from Thais as an answer: **"275.000…this is the sum we got. Minus the costs for the IDs, there are still remaining…15.000 Credits. And the clothes you carry in the bag I paid with my own money…and now everyone begins to look around in there, because with new IDs it isn't done already." **

Kuren murmurs grumpily: **"Hopefully we get pretty clothes…after all I have given up for this my beautiful Baby."**

Dios grumbles: **"You mean our beautiful baby?"**

Kuren: **"No mine, you are only an accessory…why haven't we sold Dios with it? Everyone needs a gear-head and maybe it had given us additional…5 or 10 Credits."**

Dios: **"Mine will be the revenge…I show you 5 Credits! This is right the amount of money you have paid for your flying teacher and you fly accordingly."** Elaine grabs her head, doesn't listen to the quarrel of the Twins anymore and asks: **"Did you have this with the two every day as a Captain?"** The second Asari nods only, while Elaine begins to cough lightly but there for a bit louder: **"Enough now…you can annoy yourself later, but now it is time to change clothes."**

Both Salarians point at the other one, saying simultaneously: **"But she has…"** Both palms pointing at them Kysaek murmurs: **"Changing Clothes…now."** Kuren complains: **"We need to shape the new boss, Dios…"**

Dios: **"Yes, Kuren, her sense of humor seems to be at a very low stage."** Finally both Salarians go to the bag and search for something, while Thais and Elaine leave the group for a while. **"Tell me…with everything what happened…what is with your sister? Do you believe they capture her to get to you through her?"** Elaine asks with a worried voice, while Thais repeats the shoulder gesture from earlier. **"Don't worry….immediately after I left this false meeting, I said to her, that she should take the next taxi instantly without packing, buy a ticket and fly immediately to our parents on Thessia. There she will be safe." **Kysaek puts her hands to her sides. **"Safe?"** The other Asari nods. **"Very safe. Our parents are matriarchs and how it is typical for these, working in high positions…there no one will dare to put a finger on Dilèn so fast." **With a sigh Kysaek taps on the back of the hand on her shoulder and shoves it down. **"You are her sister, you will know it better…it is time that I search for some clothes as well."**

* * *

The violet eyes of the Asari open gradually again, while she still leans against the wall. She allows her head to move in circles for a while, feeling the light pain in her neck. **"In few hours we are on the Citadel…I said I will think about a plain during the flight…it is about time."**, she reminds herself mentally, before pushing herself away from the wall only to go in a slow pace out of the corner, along the corridor, which is crowded by passengers, **"But how should it continue…how should we be able to fight against such a gigantic company? Above all now, where everyone of us is wanted…we need to prove our innocence and kick PGI in its ass, but in a group of five we will not win…we need people, weapons, equipment, influence…but nothing of this is for free, no, no…money, we need desperately money. But how to earn this money…how…"** The Asari gets interrupted during her thinking, when she barges against a Mech, which is in front of her and it looks at her apparently. **"Do you want something?"** she asks the machine, which answers with its electronic voice: **"Confirmed; Passenger Ashira T'Veres, you have an inquiry at the public Communications Room."**

Elaine pulls her head back. **"An inquiry…? From who…?"** The Mech replies: **"Unknown Source; not verifiable; possible disturbance caused by cosmic influence. Still the inquiry is addressed to you."** The Asari nods to this simply. **"Thanks. I'll check it."** Beeping the Mech takes note of the answer and simply goes on.

"**A communications inquiry…shit, have they picked up our scent already and want to say me now, that we should give up or it will be ugly?"**, she gulps, while she thinks about it, **"It is no use…I'll check it and if it is the case, then I want to know it at least…"**, she nods to herself and continues to go along the corridor. She passes two corners until she stops in front of a door, which she opens by pushing the green virtual button. It opens to every side and the Asari enters the room after it, which is lightened only lightly. The door closes behind her again and the symbol becomes red, what Kysaek notices after looking over her shoulder one moment after. **"If I had anticipated it…"**

Few steps in front of her is a typical Communications Terminal, no quantum entanglement based communications array, only a simple device for holographic transmissions.

* * *

You know…like it was used on the First Normandy in ME1.

* * *

On the display of the terminal from time to time yellow dots light up, while the Asari comes closer slowly. **"Please enter ID."**, she reads on it and types her bought one in. The screen gets black for a moment and a white dot blinks in the top corner, before the terminal begins to peep electronically. **"Identity confirmed: Ashira T'Veres. Transmit the confirmation to the second terminal."**, a moment nothing happens until it beeps again,** "Confirmation accepted; secured connection gets established, one moment of patience please."** On the walls two red lamps light up now and it takes some time till the first lamp lights green and shortly after it the other as well, followed by an electronic voice: **"Communication gets established; please don't move much."**

* * *

First: You can switch on "Mass Effect 3 OST {The Illusive Man's Theme HD} 10 Hours" via YouTube now. :) Then search for "d20sfnglhw75f3. cloudfront images/content_module_image_upload/72188/frisuren-9541" in the hyperlink line. In this link are missing the "ht tp"-command (without gap) at the beginning, the dot-net-ending after "cloudfront" and a dot-jpg-ending at the end. Also in the end there shouldn't be any gaps in this hyperlink anymore. With this hyperlink you get an idea of how the hair style of the character introduced in the next lines looks like. :)

And I am sorry, that it needs to be so complicated, but FF doesn't allow links and this is still the fastest way to say you, what I mean: :)

* * *

Elaine doesn't move and looks at her terminal for a moment, when the one meter afar standing device activates itself and begins to project a holographic picture beginning with the feet. Instantly very elegant shoes are seen, black, as well like the black trousers and even now Kysaek begins to realize, but at the latest by the Logo, that had to be quite expensive.

The legs are quite thin, but the trousers are a little bit wide; the upper body builds up: a white shirt and a black precious jacket, which is opened quite slack; the right hand hidden in the trousers pocket, while around the neck is a tie, hanging in the same time over the shirt, whereby the shape proves that it needs to be a woman, but this is also seen by Kysaek after the face is shown. It is tanned a bit, but nothing special; the white skin is seen clearly still, although it is no pale figure. If someone would guess her origins by her face, then the woman could be classified as a mix of European and Asian and the age would be guessed to around 40. The black hair rounds the whole face out.

The calm but still serious voice is heard: **"I greet you, Elaine Kysaek."** Instantly Kysaek crosses her arms, but doesn't answer, but there for the other woman: **"Surprised that your new ID seems to be useless? Judging by your silence yes, but you may rest assured that: nobody else knows this right now, except of me."** The Asari gnashes her teeth for a moment, before she begins to speak: **"Nice…yes really nice; you seem to know who I am and with whom I have the pleasure?"** The other woman waves with her left hand around a bit. **"I am Mai."** Kysaek loosens her arms a bit. **"Mai?"**

A nodding follows. **"Yes, Mai; M, A, I…Mai."** Instantly Elaine presses on: **"Mai and…?"** The woman shakes her head. **"That is unimportant, but important is, that I know everything about your situation."** Immediately Elaine let's her arms go and supports herself with her hands on the terminal. **"Really?"**, she asks the stranger and gets this answer: **"I know what you have seen by PGI; I know that you are chased that's why; I know that you are wanted cause of lies as well like I know that you were hiding by the Eclipse Sisterhood and now I know, that you and the remaining survivors are on the way to the Citadel."**

The eyes of the strange woman look cool a bit, while Kysaek replies clumsy: **"And from where do you know everything of this?"** A shallow smirk is seen around the lips of the woman. **"Knowledge is power and my sources are reliable, but consequently expensive as well."** A little bit snappy the Asari replies: **"Then you have probably much money."** Very lightly the other woman coughs, before she says: **"Money is not my problem, with what we returned to the topic. I didn't want to come at you with my request immediately, but I think you are relaxed enough now and the longer the connection is established, the more probably it gets, that someone notices it." **The hands of Elaine move to her sides, pressing against them. **"Well then, spit it out."**

On these words Mai nods. **"Very well Miss Kysaek, then listen well…For PGI you are a danger, an extremely danger which needs to be neutralized, because you have seen what they have in their laboratories, but not only cause of the Reaper-Tech in there,…oh no, it is only a brick to a huge pyramid, which constitutes a threat to the balance of the galaxy and if you would tell the right people, what you have seen, in the result questions could be asked, which will endanger everything what was built on this pyramid."**

A short gasping is heard from the Asari. **"And that means what exactly?"** The right hand of the other woman leaves the pocket to be raised slowly. **"At that moment I can't tell you more details; you need to start to plumb and see the truth yourself otherwise it will be quite hard for you to believe me, if I would say it simply."** Elaine takes her left hand from her hip and rubs her face with it for a moment. **"That is still quite vague…what does it mean? And in general, why are you interested in such a kind of balance?"** The answer turns out dull: **"I can't say you more details, but I can give you the hint, that PGI is not alone and even on the Citadel are their allies, but thanks to your new ID you should be safe for a while now. Regarding your second question: I am a businesswoman. An Imbalance in these times would be disastrous for business and I am not interested that this happens."** Elaine points at Mai. **"But when you are rich, what do you want from me? Apparently you are in the know as well, so why are you not going yourself to the right people and say what you know? Build up an army or something like that, and sweep across PGI. So what do you want exactly from me?"**

A serious nod comes from the woman, who speaks slowly: **"A justified question, but I believe it would be the easiest, if you call it intuition and probability. I know your past, the tragedy which has torn your family, your more than lousy training at the Forces and what followed after. Still you were able to get away from this company twice, although they spared no expanses or efforts to kill you. My conclusion from this is, that you have something, which is still not visible, but with enough will…"**, the woman makes a break, before she continues speaking: **"For my part the situation doesn't allow me to reveal myself or like you call it 'build up an army'…my business means simply to arrange everything from the shadows. Believe me Miss Kysaek that also others got hints, but most of them did nothing and the ones who did something, died or disappeared."**

A little bit disparaging the Asari snorts, before waving with her hand for a break. **"I don't understand a word…"** The other woman adds these words: **"You see that I have not even told rudimentarily what everything is about and you don't understand…but give you some time and when you have taken the first steps in direction of the truth, I will get in touch with you again and till then: good luck."** Before Kysaek can say something, the projection of the woman disappears and her own Terminal deactivates itself and the door gets unlocked. If nothing has happened, the Asari turns around and leaves the room, but still having these thoughts: **"What was that now?"** and this decision: **"No, no…I will not think about this now…exactly that I will do: I keep my mouth shut and say nothing to the others,…we have enough problems ahead of us, and there we don't need to solve the riddle of this mysterious woman also."** Resolved Elaine finds a way back to her group, but doesn't need too long for this.

* * *

Now the music can be switched off. :)

* * *

Reaching the corner again, she notices that apparently no one has moved away and everyone still keeps the silence, although the Doctor has a cigarette in her mouth and Kysaek asks: **"Have you one for me as well?"** The Drell looks to the Asari and nods, grabs in her pocket and pulls out a box. Out of it she pulls out a cigarette, which is given to Kysaek, directly followed by a lighter. Elaine puts the butt between her lips, ignites it and takes a deep drag right after it, before she blows the smoke out through her nose and gives the lighter back to the Doctor. She goes to Thais, who is still looking through the window. **"Everything all-right?"** Elaine asks and Sapto nods. **"Yeah…we will pass soon the most interesting spot."** Elaine takes another drag, before blowing the smoke relaxed out of her mouth speaking: **"And what spot is this?"** On this question Thais raises her right arm and points with her hand a little bit left. **"This spot."**

Following the pointing finger slowly a big red planet reveals itself in front of Kysaek's eyes. Kysaek comments this view: **"I have seen this planet somewhere…"** Quietly laughing Sapto replies: **"I bet in a movie, in reports of IGN or a different channel…that is the Mars, the so called Reaper Graveyard."**

The Asari pauses, takes the fag from her mouth, while the smokes leaves her lips slowly without really blowing it out and she stares at the red planet. **"It is…really big and red…"** are the only words Elaine can think of. **"Yeah it is…"** Thais murmurs and moves her eyes somewhere else, before she squints them and murmurs throatily catching in this way the attention of Elaine again**.** **"Something on your mind?"** Elaine asks and gets a nod as answer, while Sapto points with her finger at something again: apparently the Void of space. **"I see nothing…"** Elaine says, whereupon the other Asari replies: **"Then look more precisely…"**

Kysaek does exactly this and squints her eyes as well, but sees nothing at the start, while the ship continues flying and encircles the red planet more and more in this way until a bit more sunlight falls on the black surface of a gigantic construction. Kysaek thinks first this is a huge Hanar, until she speaks these words disbelievingly: **"Is that a…Reaper?"** The answer from Sapto comes instantly: **"Correct, a real, not from movies originated, dead Reaper."**

Kysaek stares at this construct for an extremely long time and her eyes say that this view frightens her more than it inspires awe. After further observation she notices that the Reaper gets pulled by three ships, which fly in front of it and directly behind it is another ship, obviously armed and it can be classified as a frigate probably. **"Ships which come too close to such transports unauthorized or the red planet, are in danger being attacked by the Alliance without a warning as well like other Forces of the galaxy."**, Thais adds, before she leaves the window, **"It would be better, if you relax a bit; We will reach the Citadel in few hours…you will need your concentration."**

Elaine turns away as well, taping her cigarette at the ashtray on the table, before she says: **"You have given me your commanding position and still you order us around?"** Thereupon Sapto shakes her head with the explanation: **"No, only an advice. I follow you, but that doesn't mean that I will not share my experience with you."**

Silently Kysaek nods, while Thais sits down to the Twins, who both sleep, and closes her own eyes. Elaine stubs out her cigarette completely on the ashtray in the meanwhile, before she leans against the wall and sinks down slowly, breathing in deeply once.

"**Real Reapers…by the Goddess…"** she thinks, but shakes her head simultaneously. **"Stop saying Goddess, or you will sound soon like Thais…the Goddess doesn't help you. Focus, forget the Reapers, forget this woman and focus only. We are soon on the Citadel, the center of the galaxy, so take up where you were earlier, before the stupid Mech barged against you."**, she says mentally to herself and develops her thoughts further: **"Where was I…I believe I was by weapons…no hold: companions…argh no, no it was…it was…ah exactly! We need for such a big enemy companions; we need weapons, equipment and influence, but all this you get only when you have the most important thing of all: money…so think, Elaine, think…how do you make most of the money?"**

For a while she keeps silent and allows her ideas to work the magic. **"How others make money? Well, most of them have a good idea for business and potential investors…a business simply, but what is the question? The market is flooded with different businesses, so can someone earn much money there? I am not quite something what can be called a calculator…but for something like this people can be hired."**, she nods to herself before she continues thinking: **"But there is also the other side…the side, which dislikes such kinds of business; the side, that doesn't give a damn about laws, which moves weapons, sells drugs…slavery and much more, but do I want to do this for real? Above all, would the others want to do that?"**, the Asari shakes her head, casting away the idea, **"No, I don't think so…but maybe this thought is not so stupid at all…I mean how the legal businesses get big? Besides of exceptional talents everyone is in the final analysis some sort of criminal and runs not complete legal things to get money….I mean, I have the best example: PGI! I don't want to know how much money they get from Reaper-Tech….what doesn't mean, I will do exactly the same, but what about a combination? Building up a business with not completely legal methods?"** she asks herself in her thoughts, before hammering the right fist in the left palm, **"Exactly so it is done! The details I will know, when we reach the Citadel, so that I know what possibilities there are offered…damn Elaine, maybe Thais was right after all; it could….nargh don't start with the Goddess again! You succeed, because you are able to do more than everyone thought and not cause of the Goddess who shows you the way!"**

Her body tenses up for a moment, before she gets calm again, closing her eyes slowly. **"The Citadel…my first time…"** The Asari passes over again, before she can complete her thought, while the transport ship continues to fly through space, whereby the Earth is seen in a certain distance already.

The head moves around slowly, while the time passes more and more, whereby Kysaek begins to moan not pleased, before she opens her eyes, blinking few times. No one is there anymore; her corner is completely empty, while she gets up slowly with the help of the wall, stretching a bit. **"Mhh is there something for free?"** she murmurs in front of herself, before she goes few steps around the corner, but can't see anybody there as well.

"**What is going on here? Are we there already and everyone left the ship?"** she grumbles louder now, before she turns around to look through the window: she sees nothing except the Dark Space and the distant Stars. **"Doesn't look this way, but where is everyone?"** she asks mentally, moving with her hand over her hair cartilage. She turns around again, goes a few steps forward, but stops when she hears the noise of metal, which seems to bend or burst. **"And what comes now?"** the Asari growls, stamping around the corner, before she hears shooting noise, muffled but still unmistakable. Very carefully she takes more steps forward until a door opens to her right side. Kysaek waits, because it got completely silent suddenly, before she wants to take another step forward, but she stops again, when a figure runs out of the door: a female Quarian, which gets hit at the back by an explosion. She spins in the air few times, before she hits the ground with her face and her mask shatters.

"**Sha'riin?"** leaves Kysaek's mouth, who is moving backwards rapidly, before stopping again, after all lights turn off and only through the window to her left light shines through. The shooting silences and a ghostlike silence begins. **"What the hell is going on here?!"** the Asari gulps and comes closer to the window. **"Maybe we got boarded…"** crosses her mind, before she dares to look through the window, looking from left to right, from up to down, but seeing nothing. **"Maybe we are on the other side…assholes, I need desperately a weapon."**, she speaks quietly and a bit nervous and wants to turn away from the window already, but keeps looking through it, when a short light in the Darkness of space lights up, like a signal. The eyes stare spellbound at this spot for quite a while until she notices something which seems to rotate and comes closer and closer, but something draws Kysaek's attention: the light turns on suddenly, whereupon she turns around and presses herself extremely frightened against the window glass murmuring: **"Whhhaat is going on heeeree?!" **and wandering from one spot to another.

On the ground is blood everywhere as well like corpses in Eclipse armors, what stirs the blood of the Asari even more, as well like her breathing begins to be panicky. **"No, no, no…that is not true!"** she says to herself, turning away her body to look again through the window, but she shakes her head, when she sees something, which needs to be impossible. **"You can't be here…"** she says trembling strongly, while the violet eyes focus on the Sister, whose body was given to the Darkness of space and looks like a puppet, while the front part of the body is floating in a certain distance of the window. Elaine presses the right hand against the glass, as well like her face, while keeping silent and before she pushes herself away from the pane, when the seemingly dead person opens her eyes.

"**That is not true, that is a dream…wake up, Elaine, get up!"** The Asari hits her forehead softly, over and over again, but stops immediately, when a searing and glowering noise is echoing through space. It has come from the dead person, which has opened her mouth now. Kysaek lifts her eyes upwards to see something big, what seems to have been over the dead person the whole time: a familiar gigantic machine, which raises its metal tentacles, before the harrowing murmur is heard again and it begins to grab the transport ship with its metal arms, to begin to break it slowly.

"**Piss off!"** Kysaek yells, while putting both hands in front of her eyes, doesn't looking at the bottom part of the Reaper, which begins to shine red now, gathering energy like it seems. Not before the red light shines through the window, Elaine takes the hands from her eyes and sees only like a beam is moving at her and the ship. It hits the pane buzzing, melts through the glass in few seconds, as well like the metal and burns Kysaek to death with a loud yell.

Moaning loud she opens wide her eyes, the body moves forward fast and she breathes fiercely, while looking around still scared until she realizes, that everything was a dream. She falls back again against the metal wall and grabs her cheek with her left hand.** "Everything is all-right, Elaine, all-right…only a dream…I bet this comes from the all the shit, which you have experienced in such a short time."**, she persuades herself from this, but gets interrupted when she hears a quiet ringing. **"Arrival at the Citadel in ten minutes."** a male voice says, while Kysaek gets on her feet thereupon, before she goes to her sleeping group, puts her hand at one of them in a row to jolt them. **"Wake up, we have reached it soon."**, she says to everyone, whereby Thais wakes up as the first, then the Twins, whose heads leaned against each other's and as the last the Drell, who yawns still another time: **"Are we there already?" **Elaine replies this with a nod, before she goes slowly to the window to look outside.

* * *

You can listen to "The Citadel – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" now. :) It should remind you a bit of the old times, but it would be better to be switched off after hearing it once.

* * *

The ship continues to fly closer to the Earth, which is engulfed by a weak blue fog since the final battle. The transporter spins around to the right side slowly, while it passes over and over again some Battleships and various other ones as well, so that Kysaek can look at them through the window until the ship's rotations is completed and Kysaek gets something in the range of her vision, which she has never seen before: A Station with an extreme scale in size, in the middle a huge ring, through which the light of the sun shines and on this ring, five huge plates stick out. In whole: The Citadel. **"Incredible…"** is the only thing leaving Kysaek's mouth, while Thais says: **"Hey, clap your mouth together again, although you are right. I remember my first time looking at the Citadel…it is simply overwhelming."** Kysaek can nod to this only, while behind her Relis and Twins gather. **"So when we can't build a new Gunship out there…"** Kuren says and Dios completes: **"…then we should hide as fast as possible."**

The faces of all five look more than amazed, when they see two bigger ships below which the transporter flies passing. **"That one I know!"** Kysaek squeaks a little bit excited, **"That is the Destiny Ascension! …But the other ship I have never seen before!"**

* * *

Search for a picture of the Destiny Ascension to remind yourself and dive in a fog of nostalgia. :)

* * *

The Asari points at a ship beside the Destiny Ascension and which isn't inferior in size of the Ascension, but there for in horizontal direction. For adepts it is recognizable pretty fast, that the ship is a combination out of human and turian Cruiser, the shape reminds more of the Cruiser of the Humanity, but there for at the front quite in the center the typical 'wings' of turian Cruisers are visible; it is armed with many cannons, as well like the rear of the ship, where the wings are further below attached, is armed with a remarkable weaponry.

"**That is the 'David Anderson', called after the man, who led the resistance of the Earth and lost his life at the end to start the weapon, which beat the Reaper finally."** Sapto explains slowly and Dios points upwards. **"So THAT I call cannon! If we would have this one, we would need to fire only once and the HQ of PGI would be gone immediately."**, the female Salarian sighs quietly still looking at the Main Cannon, which is seen at the top of the ship, adjusted rightly to the size of the Dreadnought. But slowly the distance from the transporter to it gets bigger and it leaves the visual range, while there for coming closer to the Citadel from moment to moment, flying right at the bottom part of the Ring.

"**Well…let's go to the exit and don't forget your stuff."** Kysaek orders, whereby Doctor Azkar is the only one who needs to carry something: the medical box bought on the station. The group begins to move along the corridor, as well like the remaining passengers.

* * *

Last sound for this chapter: "Sounds of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" :)

* * *

The door opens and immediately a crowd rushes out of the transporter, whereby the group around Kysaek is in the front, led by Thais. **"Follow me, I know where we need to go."**, she waves with her arm so that the others follow her, while they look around the whole time, because this Docking area reminds more of a 'Harbor': a little bit dirty, littered with various storage boxes and containers, but also some Security Mechs – normal like the Hyper-version – with the Logo of C-Sec, which is represented here as well and few soldiers in black-red armors with the N7 Logo on their chest. **"Keep calm."** Thais says. **"They are here more as an ornament than for control…it should look safe…"** she adds. **"Yeah and it needs to be quite difficult to maintain an overview with so much people."**, Kysaek responds, whereupon Thais nods, before she continues speaking: **"Okay we are soon at the door; at the next corner we stop the last time."**

The Asari points forward to a corner, at which the group stops, except of Kysaek, who has stopped right in the crowd looking at another group, which stands beside a Container. She crosses her arms and looks at the sign, which is held high by a Batarian, while beside him is another Batarian, a female Turian, a human and a Vorcha: **"We can't go anywhere; someone has robbed us of everything we had on the way here. We can't get away and we can't get in, please help us."**

The right hand moves to her chin, while she observes the group for a while. **"Quite crappy situation…"** she sighs mentally, but then goes on to meet with her small group, which has formed a circle at the corner. **"Okay, there is Kysaek…"**, the other Asari says, grabs in her interior pocket of her robe and draws five small cards, similar to Credit Cards. **"Those are your Identity Cards. On them are found your IDs once again. Now you need only to cross with this through the marked field, but before doing that, remove the protection, so that your genetic Code is saved on it. In connection with your false ID on the card, your finger print becomes the mark of your false identity."**, she speaks quietly, while giving the cards to each of them, **"Carry it always with you and don't lose it and above all don't do anything that motivates C-Sec to take a genetic sample of you. When we are at the checkpoint, we meet an acquaintance of me; so let me talk and look as sad and exhausted as possible."** Thais explains everyone, before she nods.

Then everything keeps silent until Kysaek asks: **"But you have five additional cards…is this something like a replacement?" **Sapto answers this question with a nod and adds: **"One never knows…just in case."** Elaine moves her head back and forth.

"**You know…I have seen a group back there…five people in total like us. Apparently they have been fleeced and they neither get in nor out."**, she suggests and Relis speaks the question:

"**I know as a Doctor that one needs to help needy people, but in this case it is different….what if we need the cards?"** Kysaek shrugs with her shoulders. **"I believe when we get busted somehow, these new cards will be quite useless…and an idea crosses my mind right now: we could ask them, if they want to work for us."** Kysaek adds for consideration. Everyone puts a thinking mien until Thais replies: **"The idea is not bad at all…they need to transmit only their ID on these cards and then leave their Code on the cards….it is always good to help people, because most of them don't forget kindness…so what the others say?"** After a short hesitation the Drell bends her head forward a bit. **"Yes this is true."** Thereupon Dios and Kuren say: **"Assistant Mechanics, we agree." **Kysaek gets the cards handed over, and takes them as well nodding. **"Okay Girls, I am soon to be back."**

After these words the Asari turns around and moves through the crowd until she reaches the other group, only to stop in front of them, catching their attention in this way. **"Please, help us, we were robbed off…"** Kysaek nods raising her hand in the same time: **"I know, I have read it. What happened?"** Now the female Turian steps forward. **"We came around two weeks ago from the colony Euphoria. The conditions there get worse and worse, not only for the city, the conflicts spread out over whole Eden Prime, but not only the humans, but every species attacks the other one. We couldn't stay there anymore."** Moving her finger Kysaek responds: **"Ah yes Euphoria, the city on Eden Prime, which was attacked by Neo-Cerberus with the Ehm…ehm…"** she snaps with her fingers, **"With the Extermina Virus."** The human nods. **"That it is…can you help us? "**, he asks and Elaine replies to him:

"**I can and I will…"** she raises her hand with the five Identity Cards,** "Those are five Identity Cards, fresh and new without a genetic Code. You need to transmit your ID to the card only, get rid of the protection and move with your finger over the marked field to add your Genetics to it."** The group comes closer slowly and the second Batarian looks quite disbelievingly. **"You want to give us these cards?"** Thereupon the Asari says simply: **"I want and I have an offer for you."** The Vorcha growls: **"Nargh Asari, there is a catch for cards, too nice it was."** Immediately Elaine shakes her head. **"No I'll give you the cards simply without a catch and look at the offer as a bonus."** she says and gets this question from the human: **"What is your offer?"**

Slowly the Asari gives everyone of them a card while explaining: **"Soon my group wants to start a business. There we will need probably also some employees, but more detailed information you get only, when you agree and meet us again."** The five refugees look at the cards and nod one after another. **"Well then we meet again on the Citadel for sure – the Refugee Sector is quite limited in size."** Elaine murmurs and raises her hand for farewell, before she goes back to her group.

There she says quietly: **"Everything is arranged, get us in Thais."** The addressed one bends her head forward, before she begins to move forward slowly, followed by the remaining four people. They stop few meters away from the Checkpoint with lowered heads and arms pressed against their bodies, except for Thais, which taps against the glass of the control room and a man looks at her. Both exchange glances, before the human says: **"That is Control Gate 503, Department for C-Security Services and Immigration; what do you want, Miss?"**

The Asari puts her Identity card on the desk and pushes it forward carefully, speaking a bit quieter: **"I and my group have a long way behind us; we come from the Eastern Attican Traverse. The reign of terror of this Volus, Rupert Elcoss II, was unbearable." **The man takes the card below his slot, saying: **"Who had thought that the son of Rupert Elcoss from Elcoss Combine would create an independent government, which takes over the Eastern Attican Traverse."** The glance focuses on the card, before the man looks to the Asari, who replies: **"True. It was tiring and our journey was so long, that we feel like a fading sun, completely burned out."**

Nodding the officer puts the card in a terminal, types something in and a scanning program starts on the screen. It lasts few minutes until a word is written on the Display: **"Verified." **It motivates the man to pull the card out and give it back to Thais, who goes aside of the Checkpoint. The same game repeats four times now: the officer puts the card inside the terminal, types something in and gives the card back to its owner until everyone in the group is ready. **"Every one of you has permission to stay in this Sector; everything else needs to be authorized by the Department of Immigration and C-Security Services. I wish you a good day."**

At the end everyone of the group nods another time, before the man opens the door and the group passes through the doorframe, while the door to the Citadel closes behind of them again….

* * *

Like you can see with the new Act some things change: Kysaek is now the Squad Leader and Thais is the first Squad Member. :) But it can be promised that Thais will be not the last one ;)

So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)


	12. First Steps

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter II: **First Steps

The stream of air moves over the metal surface of a red Skycar; curve over curve the vehicle flies, getting in the line of the traffic, while a Turian is sitting behind the wheel. He is on his way with an increased speed, while the light gets refracted, when the car leans into the curve once again and in this way whooshes past the window, which belongs to the quarter, where the group of Kysaek is sleeping, bathing the room for a moment in a shadow until the light can shine into once again. Stimulated from the whirring noise of the vehicle and the short play with lights, Kysaek's eyelids open slowly and see two blue feet in front of her face as the first thing of the morning. She follows the legs until she reaches Thais, who lies with her head by Kysaek's feet on the other hand. The Asari share the only blanket, which hides their bodies sparsely. Both wear only underwear, whereby Elaine begins to curl slowly and to stretch a bit, while moving her head on the bunk bed and looking around in this way in the lightning up room.

The whole room is even smaller than Elaine's single bedroom in the Eclipse Base. Not even something like a sanitary area is found in this room, while around a meter away a camp bed is standing. On it Doctor Azkar is sleeping and when the Asari directs her eyes upwards, she sees the hand of one of the Twins, who sleep over Thais and Elaine. On the elbow Kysaek pushes her upwards slowly and turns her pelvis right, before she puts her feet down on the ground, bending her upper body forward and supporting herself with the arms on her knees.

She closes her eyes. **"Now we are really on the rocks, but it could be worse. Many others need to sleep in these provisional containers, which get piled one on top of another. We have at least a quarter."**, she thinks, rubbing over her face with her palms, before finishing the thought: **"Okay, Elaine: You are awake. You are fairly up to the mark and you are the leader of a small group, which has accepted your command. Now is the question: What will you do? You have not much money, you can fight reasonably well and have the Super Fighter Thais, a female doctor and two freaked out female Salarians with a thing for Tech at your disposal."**, the Asari nods to herself, before she adds: **"But your resources are quite much limited and currently we need to stay at the Refugee District. Everything else is taboo." **

She pushes her upwards, pushing her legs trough and stretching her arms upwards, before she bends over to grab – seemingly – her clothes, which lie right beside the bed. First she shoves the long-sleeved shirt over her head, followed by the pants and her shoes, before she throws the Poncho over her upper body and wraps the cloth around her head, whereby her face stays completely open. Kysaek frisks her pants pocket and draws her Identity Card out, before putting it back and shutting the pocket with an overlap, on which a button is found. Finally ready she goes to the door, opens it and leaves the room.

* * *

Now you can listen to "Sounds of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" again :)

* * *

In a loosely pace the Asari goes the first meters, while behind her is a huge bald wall, which is expanding sideways over several hundred meters and there are also found door after door. Left and right from Elaine are found Containers, two piled vertically, appearing to be almost something like an apartment block, which is looking like this more and more the further away one is. The Asari raises her right arm for a moment to look at a projection, which appears over her wrist. **"The Citadel really doesn't know set hours; 10 o'clock p.m. and still the people are found everywhere."** she murmurs quietly and takes the hand down again, hiding it beneath the Poncho.

After she has passed several corners and hundred meters, Elaine reaches a bigger courtyard, which is indeed full of people, but still not so blocked heavily like the corner, which Elaine has left right now. The first thing on her lips are these words: **"Mhhh apparently this is something like a small market…reminds me of the Station in the Omega Nebula."** She doesn't enter the courtyard, but instead goes along the edge, following the street and observing everything from a distance. The shops seem to be consistent: most often bigger tables behind which boxes are found, but Elaine can't see from this distance, what gets sold exactly. Elaine moves her eyes away slowly, murmuring **"There one can go shopping pretty well probably, but it is useless for us right now…we need something safer, something improvable and not too expensive."**, while her eyes move right and discover an entrance, which seems to lead to a side street, what is visible by the long glass wall, which extents few hundred more meters. After a short hesitation Elaine moves in this direction, raising her arms thereby and putting them over her heard. She says quietly: **"Mhh maybe I make a find there….looks at least not so rundown like the courtyard up here."** and keeps silent after this, passing the door and grinning thereby. **"Yeah this looks better for sure."**

Her eyes move along the street, on whose right side seems to string together shop after shop, but still looking different from shop to shop and a bit more professional, when at the big courtyard.

Almost Kysaek gets jostled against a Krogan; in general she needs to look out for species, which come towards her, the whole time in this small street, but she stays calm and says mentally: **"Relax Elaine; it is tight in here and the Citadel seems to be bursting at the seams."** She breathes in deeply once.

Slowly she stops, concentrating her attention at the first signpost, which is hanging over a door. She reads mentally **"Smooth Harun."**, before she puts her head in the neck, brooding: **"Smooth Harun…sounds odd and I don't want to enter it only to see what he offers."** Elaine nods finally and continues to hit the road only to look at the next shop. This time there is a small display window, through which one can look inside the shop directly and Elaine lifts her head again a bit, only to focus on the shining writing with the words: **"ZRS – Zaeed'sRED Suns."** The finger of the right hand taps against her chin for a while thinking: **"Mhh Zaeed's Red Suns….I have heard from them…they were founded around 30 years ago from this mercenary, who accompanied Shepard, but is a mercenary group the right thing? We could get noticed quite fast there…and mercenary groups fight or work together with other mercenaries from time to time."**

Elaine takes her finger away from her chin thinking this and shakes her head, murmuring quietly: **"No, no, that is not a good idea…maybe someday, but no, not now." **She goes on cozily, shop after shop, whereby she doesn't discover something, what would be worth longer attention; at least not before she discovers a signpost beside a door, on which **"Big Barret's Battle Arena." **is written in red letters and Kysaek begins to grin lightly. **"If this doesn't belong to a Krogan, I call myself Blue Pea."** With the grin she pushes the door button, whereupon the door opens and she can take the first step in, but she stops instantly, after hearing this growled yelling: **"I am Big Barret und if I say you pay 200 Credits the month, you pay 200 Credits."** The Asari eyeballs the room and the situation: a table behind which a growling Krogan is standing – behind him another door, with the writing **"Training Hall."** – and in front of the table a Turian, who spares with the Krogan fiery. **"200 Credits? There for that I learn from a Krogan how to floor somebody? There I can hire a Krogan for 100 Credits as my bodyguard…that you are at least worth."** the Turian mocks about the Krogan, who narrows his eyes to slits a bit. **"Really? 100 Credits? I bet with you, that she…"** he points at Kysaek, while the Krogan replies to the Turian, **"…has more on grey matter than you bony turian Ass."** The arms of the Turian cross and he shakes his head.

"**The oldest trick in the galaxy…do you believe I'll follow your pointer? There is nobody I am sure of that."**, the man says, but gets this as an answer: **"But the Krogan speaks the truth."** from Kysaek, whereupon he turns around and in the next moment the right fist of the Krogan dashes down on the Turian head. The Turian collapses with a loud BUMM on the ground, while the Krogan comments this with these words: **"Well, well 100 Credits? 100 Credits in your ass."** the Krogan laughs, while looking at Kysaek, "**Good Distraction, Honey, Interested in private lessons?"** he asks her, but Elaine shakes her head smirking.** "Thanks for the compliment, but no. I wanted to stop by only. Have fun with your business."**, she winks and turns around, leaving the shop again in this way, while **"Would be not a bad option, but I believe the Krogan would be a crappy partner."** is crossing her mind.

She has reached the other end of the shopping street almost and the last shop on this side hasn't a display window, but beside the door this writing shines: **"For Sale."** Elaine lifts her head and reads over the door: **"Information Branch Office of Harrots."** Kysaek puts the finger of her right hand again at her chin, tapping against it, while she thinks: **"Mhh that is an Information Broker…and he is selling. With this I could achieve something, but our Team….would it be really so good in such a kind of job?"** she shakes her head after a while of thinking, **"No, no, no…there for nobody is the right type of person, but hey! I could ask in there, if they know some good investment opportunity."**, Elaine says finally. She opens the door then and goes inside. The room seems to be quite big: At the side are some seats and in the middle is a bigger box with a small bush planted in it; directly behind it is a white table, where a female Quarian is sitting, wearing a dark green Enviro-Suit.

* * *

Look for a picture of a female Quarian with a dark green Enviro Suit. :) Nothing much has changed from their outlook since ME3 ;)

* * *

The woman lifts her head, saying friendly: **"Welcome by Harrots Information Office. My name is Kaleeh vas Rannoch. How can I help you?" **and with the typical echoing of the quarian mask. Kysaek raises her hand replying: **"G'day! I have arrived in the Refugee District not long ago and have looked around a bit, to find a passable business, where I could invest. Unfortunately I couldn't make a find, but I am sure you can give me appropriate information."**

The hand of Elaine lowers again, while the Quarian puts her hands into each other, answering businesslike: **"I am sure I will be able to find something, but point out that any information has a different price." **The Asari nods to this, before the Quarian turns around to the Terminal and begins to type onto a holographic Keyboard. **"Well the possibilities in the district are limited, but still I need an amount of money you are ready to invest."**, the woman says and Elaine puts her arms against her side, saying calmly: **"So my maximal fund is 15.000 Credits, but one needs also something for living, which is why I say 12.000 Credits."** After saying this Elaine waits on the Quarian, who continues to type something on the keyboard. After a short amount of time it beeps a bit louder and Kaleeh looks back to the Asari. **"Well after our information there are two possibilities, which are available in the District and match with your budget."** she says and waits for Elaine's answer. **"And what possibilities are these?"**, she asks immediately and gets this response from Kaleeh: **"On the one hand there is an express company, which went out of business a while ago and wants to be sold by the Citadel Authorities."**,Kysaek begins to look thoughtful, while the female Quarian explains the second offer: **"The second offer refers to this premises here. Like you have seen outside beside the door as well probably, the boss of this small Information Company wants to close this Branch Office and relocate it up to the Presidium, where the Main Office is found."**

Elaine lifts her head, looking at Kaleeh, while the woman asks: **"To what do you wish more precise information? The first one costs 1500 Credits and the second only 500."** Thereupon Elaine murmurs wondering: **"You want to have money, that I get information about the sale of your office?"** The Quarian nods, while she answers: **"I need to see to it that I get out of this deal with a minimum of loss. Normally the Citadel should be only a Stopover for my pilgrimage, but unfortunately I listened to the advice of the wrong people and now I need money to get the ticket to leave this place."** Kysaek murmurs: **"But I heard that the pilgrimage isn't existing anymore."** Thereupon Kaleeh raises her hands. **"Not in the old fashion anymore, yes. In the past you should travel around until you have found something valuable for the Fleet, to prove your value. Today it is, that one should visit certain locations, get a proof for this there and then come back to the Sacred Site on Rannoch."**

Elaine moves her head here and there, while the Quarian adds: **"My situation is quite amusing."** what leads to the question of Kysaek: **"And why is that so?"** The female Quarian answers quite fast: **"My father suffered a similar fate on his pilgrimage 35 years ago. He stranded on Omega and opened a shop for salvage, but was not able compete with the prices of Harrot. But then the legendary Commander Shepard came to him and gave my father Kenneth Credits, so that he could continue his journey."** To this Elaine needs to ask again: **"This Harrot from back then, is it the same Harrot, like the Harrot here…?"** The female Quarian approves to this with a simple nod, before Elaine says: **"Okay, enough questions. Let me think…"** she crosses her arms thereby and leans her head back more on her neck.

"**Mhh an Express Company or the office of the Information Broker…mhmhmhmh…hard decision. With an Express Company I could make much money….legal or illegal, but for the job as Information Broker it is valid as well, regarding what kind of information one sells…but do we have what it takes to do this? I have definitely not the talent for this and Thais is more a fighter as well…the Doctor is a Doctor and the Twins are….everything but not usable for this."** It lasts a while before Kysaek leaves her thoughts again to say to the Quarian: **"Give me the information about the Express Company."**

The female Quarian nods thereupon and begins to type again, while Kysaek activates her modified Omni-Tool, as well like Kaleeh to transfer the Credits. After the transfer Kaleeh begins to give the information speaking slowly: **"The Express Company is found close to the Refugee Docks. The purchase price is 10.000 Credits and like mentioned earlier the sellers are the Citadel Authorities, after the last owner crashed. He was not able to afford to pay the local criminal organizations anymore, which is why they began to sabotage his business. If you are able to defend yourself against these gangs or when you are able to pay them, the company can become quite profitable. It has an access for Skycars with the size of a small truck and in the Company itself a small van is found, but which seems to be inoperative and needs to be repaired first. As the owner of the Company a pass would be available, when you need to deliver something outside of the District. And just round your corner is a lift to the Upper Levels of the Citadel, from which you can reach all five arms."**

After saying these sentences the woman keeps silent for a while, before she remarks still: **"I hope this information will be of use for you. There is nothing more I can say about it."** Elaine nods just, before she says calmly: **"I thank you, it sounds quite good. If it becomes a big deal, I will be not ungrateful and will remember you."** Kaleeh answers this with a nod, followed by these words: **"You are too kind. I wish you good luck."** Thereupon Elaine raises her right hand again, before she turns around to leave the Branch Office.

* * *

Search for the "Stand" which is found in the Zakera Ward's Mid-Ward-District. It is the Ramen Restaurant. :) Something in this direction is found here now

* * *

The hands are found at the back of the Poncho, while the Asari leaves the side street slowly, going along the edge of the courtyard and thinking thereby over her plan over and over again: **"Well, now I have the information, but should I go there immediately to buy the Company or should I go back first to say it to the others? Mh hm hm hm,…maybe I will be out of luck and come too late, if I go to the others first. With other words: First I go there and wrap up the deal…after all I am the Boss and the others follow me and will need to accept my decision….yeah so it's done!"**, she says energetically, while moving left a bit and shoving herself through the crowd on the courtyard, which is still quite lively, bit by bit. At every stand fiery bargaining is heard. Everyone tries to negotiate the lowest price as possible, above all at the stands where apparently groceries or clothes are being sold, but nothing of this seems to interest Elaine. She doesn't stop a bit to look around more properly, while she moves through the crowd until she reaches the other side after few minutes, reaching the street she has come from in this way.

Then she thinks: **"Mhhh when I trace this street and then go right, I need to reach the Refugee Docks."** While she does this, she takes her hands from her back and allows them to move around beside her body. This time the eyes are directed upwards, whereby she notices that between the Containers linen are spanned. Laundry is hanging on them, from which the Asari gets a drop of water from time to time, while she notices as well like people are seen at each side standing at the entrances of their Container, most often women carrying a child in their arms or the child is found beside them. Few of the children – consisting of various species – play at the sporadic stairs, which lead to the upper **"Living Quarters"**. Every species is represented by the children, from a human child till the a bit bigger Krogan cub. Elaine begins to listen to their carefree words: **"We play Tresher Maw now! I am the mighty Krogan Warlord and you are Tresher Maws"**, the krogan cub says, hammering against his chest in this moment, but gets this answer of a small turian girl: **"No, not again Tresher Maw. We play Citadel! And I will be Commander Shepard!"** what gets instantly a comment from a young human: **"You can't be Shepard! You are no human and additional to this a girl! I am Commander Shepard!" **A small scramble begins that's why: **"I am Shepard!"**;** "No me!"**; **"I!"**; **"I! Girls can't be Commander Shepard!"**; **"Don't care if you are Shepard: I am Urdnot Wrex the coolest of everyone!"**

The children speaks helter-skelter, what leads to a small smirk on Kysaek's face, while she goes away from them more and more, until she is out of earshot and turns around a corner, right. Her head lowers a bit and her eyes look to the ground more, while she seems to be quite thoughtful: **"Mhh…so now I go to the Express Company; a good price for this joint, but I hope that thing has not completely gone to rack. The Twins will be quite happy to get going the truck once again and the Doctor worries about our health…what means probably that Thais and me will need to take on the deliveries."**, but then another thought crosses her mind and she begins to think from the start: **"Well will I and Thais need to do this for real? I have offered the refugees work; If I buy this company I could start to look after them."**, the Asari nods, before she adds: **"Kysaek you are a genius! Helping other is worth the while at the end."**, she grins thereby, still going along the street, the whole time straight forward until a bigger passage is seen, over which this writing is seen: **"Refugee Control"**

Kysaek stops instantly and lifts her head a bit murmuring quietly: **"Dead ahead it leads to the Control…the Express Company is close, the Quarian said."** She begins to look around thereupon, but finds only one additional path, which leads right and where a big crowd is found, which seems to gather around someone. After this short thought **"Well then let us trace the only way."** the Asari goes on, passes the gathered crowd thereby, which seems to listen to a voice, which Kysaek begins to hear as well more and more: **"It was our destiny to get annihilated 35 years ago, but the Big Sacrifice of our people from Kar'shan gave the galaxy enough time to prepare for the enemy and ultimately defeat it."**, a man roars, which Kysaek tries to see and which one turns out to be a Batarian at the end.

* * *

Remember the Mad Prophet, who predicted the end of all times in Mass Effect 2? The guy on Omega? This guy is something similar. :)

* * *

"**I am only a humble servant of the people, but let me say that I request, no, I demand your help! Give the people of Kar'shan what they deserve; show them your gratitude by helping by the reconstruction! Maybe one day the Reaper come back and it will because of these brave men and women to hold the enemy as long as everyone needs to be prepared to defend you and to secure your survival once again! If you act heretical, then regret now, because the end is coming!"**

Over and over again the man repeats these phrases and Elaine begins to shake her head, before she passes the crowd a bit faster, following the road to the right. She goes several hundred meters, before she arrives at the end of the street, where on the right side further Container are found, lined up against and on top of each other, right in front of the railing, from where one has quite a view at the five Wards of the Citadel, while to the left side is found an endless wall of the Citadel and a door with shining, holographic letters over it: **"For Sale." **

* * *

Remember the Loading Screen of Mass Effect 1, where you had a good view over the Citadel? Then you know what view Kysaek has right now :)

* * *

"**Mhhh no way leads further from here, except the road back and the abyss in the front…probably this needs to be the location I was searching for."**, she thinks, before she goes to the door. She puts her arms at her hips, brooding: **"Ehm and where I need to go now to buy the building?"** She taps with her left sole of the foot on the ground, before she grumbles a bit louder: **"Would be really good, when here would be written somewhere, where I need to go now…"** Instantly she gets an answer to this, when a small device appears at the wall, looking like a camera, which activates itself now and projects a hologram of an Asari, who says relaxed: **"I greet you, Miss T'Veres. My name is Avina and I am at your disposal."**

Elaine constricts her eyes looking at the projection, before she asks: **"What kind of thing are you?"** The projection answers: **"I am Avina, a Virtual Intelligence, which was programmed for answering questions and helping citizens of the Citadel."** Elaine nods thereupon slowly, before she says carefully: **"Can you say me, who I need to contact to buy this building…provided that this is the Express Company, which should be sold like I have heard about…?"** The VI replies instantly: **"That is correct. This Express Company is for sale and if you can't find the way to the responsible Authority, I can record your ID and send up your buying offer."**

Kysaek smirks for a moment, before she says: **"That sounds good, wait a moment…"**, she puts her hand in her pants, opens the clasp and takes out her Identity Card. **"Can you scan this card?"**, the Asari asks and a small ball comes flying from the camera, for experts recognizable as a small VI, which floats over Elaine's card and scans it several time with a blue stripe, before it beeps and it flies back to the camera. **"I have acquired your Data and transfer it to the responsible Authority. It will contact you soon; can I do something else for you?"** the VI says, but Elaine shakes her head and Avina says goodbye: **"I wish you a nice day, citizen."** After this she resolves, before the device disappears in the wall once again.

The Asari breathes in one time and closes her eyes, before she begins to think once again: **"Good, that is done. I think now is the time to look after the five refugees, to get going everything finally."**, a moment she keeps silent, before adds mentally: **"I have no other choice than to ask around; they can be only on this level or a bit higher, where the Refugee District ends."** She turns around, puts her card back to her pants, but keeps her hand there as well, while the other hand gets shoved in the other pants pocket. She begins to move slowly, murmuring: **"Would have been better to ask their names or the frequencies of their Omni-Tools."** With half closed eyes she moves along the street impassively this time, but looks around from to time. One corner after another Elaine passes until one hour has passed and she is still searching. She says then to herself: **"Okay this makes no sense in this way and in general, if they would be on Level One, I would have met them already accidently. Better try Level Two…from there is a good view over this level as well." **One time she stretches herself, before moving in the direction of the courtyard again until she has left the 'Container Settlement' and goes on its edge, to the wall, where a door with the label **"Lift."** is found. Elaine goes straight to it and pushes the green button of the door, which opens then. Kysaek enters the lift, followed by others, before she pushes the number two and the lift begins to move. A dulcet melody is heard, followed by this announcement: **"Here the newest Short News: On Illium the problems don't want to end. After the setback of the terror organization, the leaders of this group escaped the local Security Forces few days ago and their current whereabouts are unknown. A spokesperson of PGI declared that the company will not spare any expanses or efforts to catch the fugitives and they have increased the bounty to 400.000 Credits for each person."**

After this has ended the whispering starts in the lift, but nothing more, while Elaine starts to think now: **"400.000 Credits? If it wouldn't kill me, I would deliver me myself."**, she smirks then still, when the lift reaches the second level finally. With the crowd she moves outside, but stops after few meters to look around.

* * *

To get a picture what Kysaek is seeing right now, again a combine-it-yourself link ;) "ca/mass_effect_3_conceptart_" There is missing the word "neoseeker", a dot-com-ending right behind it as well like a backslash for combining with the "ca/…" and before the neoseeker is missing as well an "i" with a dot as a connection to the neoseeker. :) After the "_conceptart_" is missing a "datDB" and a dot-jpg-ending :) Now you need to have a compete link showing a concept art of the Citadel for Mass Effect 3.

When not, don't be shy to ask me via PM :)

* * *

The second Level seems to be smaller than the first one, but there for as well more put in order. Elaine goes on still several meters, before she grabs the railing with both hands to look down at the first level. The view she comments with **"Boahh…" **only. First she looks left, where the whole settlement of containers is found, which seems to be a labyrinth from up here. On the right side of the first level she sees the open courtyard, filled with stands, whereby these are harder to see from up here, while the crowd of people is seen still pretty well.

After a short while she pushes her body away from the railing to trace the road again, brooding: **"Mhhh I believe I ask the people once…better than searching the whole time without a result."** She nods to this and moves right at the first woman – a human – before she coughs lightly and subtle: **"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"** This catches the attention of the woman, who nods, before Elaine continues calmly: **"I am searching for a group of refugees. Five in total: Two Batarians, a female Turian, a human and a Vorcha. Do you know them by accident maybe?"**, but she gets only a headshaking as an answer, which is why she murmurs: **"I see, still thank you."** She doesn't stop there, but goes directly to a Volus, who is found beside a pillar. She approaches him in the same way like earlier and he responds: **"Ask ahead."** panting thereby once. Elaine asks the same question like the woman, but gets again only a headshaking as an answer with a **"I am sorry, I don't know them."** Elaine nods to this and says: **"Thank you for your time." **She goes on, asks one person after another and even whole groups, but doesn't get the answer she wants to have. She breathes in deeply once, before she growls lightly: **"Not so easy to find like I expected…"** Suddenly she gets tapped on her shoulder. She turns around and snorts a bit grumpy:** "What?"**

She looks in the eyes of a Salarian, who bends his head forward for a moment, before he lifts it again. He speaks in the usual fast way: **"Excuse me Miss, but I couldn't prevent to overhear that you are searching for certain persons."** Elaine's mien gets happier immediately: **"Do you know something about them or where I can find them?"** The man shakes his head thereupon, adding: **"Not directly; I don't know where they are and the information I want to share will not make you happy for sure, but probably you have helped them to come through the Controls and there for they offered you help or at least something similar?"** The Asari nods to this instantly, putting on a skeptical mien, while the Salarian continues his speech with the following sentence: **"Well unfortunately I need to tell you, that you fall victim to a gang of swindlers. I fell victim to them as well and have never seen my 1000 Credits back again."**

The Salarian nods during these words repeatedly and Elaine begins to tense up a bit, drawing a deep breath, before she says quietly: **"They…have…deceived…me…?"** Once again the man nods and Elaine adds: **"Thank you for this information…that saves me further searching and waiting for this group."** Without another word she turns away clenching her fists thereby. Slowly she goes on, while in her head pure martial law rules right now, which couldn't be explained by any word. The Asari comes close to the lift, which opens in this moment. She shoves herself through the leaving crowd, before she leans against the wall of the lift, which closes it door and alone Elaine drives downwards. **"Terrific…really terrific…five Identity Cards lost and they were quite expansive. Grr….so much to help and get help for that…I will kick their asses pretty hard."**, she snorts for a moment, before she continues to babble: **"Well then…go back to the others…they are asking themselves probably where I am…that will be quite…annoying, but hey…Thais thought it is a good idea as well and she has 800 years of experience. Really Elaine that was a good lesson on your way to the top…the helping hand gets a knife in the back…"**

Slowly Elaine moves to the middle of the lift, crosses her arms and lifts her head, scowling pretty much….

* * *

Everyone starts small :) A shorter chapter this time, but I still hope it is good.

So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)


	13. Starting

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter III: **Starting

A drop falls to the ground in a puddle, which has taken shape there apparently, followed by more drops of water, which come from a leaky pipe, while the steps echo through the Darkness: whispering and talking is heard, but no one is seen. A blue finger moves slowly to a button and pushes it, whereupon bit by bit lights switch on to light up the room, which gets eyeballed now by many eyes. It is a very big room, the roof is very high and to the right of the group is a door, which leads to a small room – probably an office in which one can see through the wall of glass.

A bit further away also on the right side an overhead door is gracing the wall and on the ground in front of it is a protrusion.

"**Mhhrr that needs to be the Docking Bay for the trucks."**, Elaine thinks, while seeing further in the front some shelves, beside which the mentioned transport vehicle is found, obviously unfit to drive: an open engine block, no doors and a disassembled cargo area.** "Mine!"** is heard from Dios and Kuren on the same time, before they look at each other. **"You fly, I screw."** Dios smirks, followed by Kuren's answer: **"That is no real ship…you fly and I screw."** The hand of Dios raises and points at Kuren. **"You fly."** in the same gesture Kuren replies: **"No, you."**

Dios: **"No you."**

Kuren: **"No, you!"**

Dios: **"No, you!"**

Kuren: **"No, you!"** Dios begins to point at herself: **"I can fly forever?"**, while Kuren grumbles, pointing at herself: **"No, I am the pilot."**, whereupon Dios nods: **"Do what you will."** and Kuren nods to this and Dios turns away. It last few seconds till Kuren realizes it. **"You have tricked me!"** she says followed by a victorious laughter of Dios, while the others of the group walk around in the room already.

"**I believe this is the hall of delivery as well like the storage room."** Thais says and Kysaek points at a corridor, which is leading straight forward. **"Well, but there it continues; this is looking more like storage rooms or what do you mean, Dear Doctor?"**, Elaine asks and looks to Relis, who is looking at the left corner of the hall for her part, where another door is with a window through which one can look inside. **"Good question, but I'll check this room first."** the Drell says and goes to the door with her box in the right hand. **"Well I would have expected worse, above all after our bad luck with the cards."** Thais says and Elaine constricts her eyes, looking left. **"Yes, it was my mistake; anybody can make a mistake. Next time I will be on my guard to help someone blue-eyed."**, the Asari grumbles, whereby Sapto turns around to her and does the familiar shoulder-gesture. **"This is called experience. I see your eyes and your voice, but believe me, I don't say this to confront you with it, because I have agreed to and would have done the same in such a situation. You have learned from this, but this shouldn't mean that you shouldn't help anyone anymore."**, she says to Elaine, who lowers her head and moves away from the hand gently, murmuring: **"I look around back there; take the room in the front."**

She goes straightly forward, even before Thais can answer. Elaine puts her hands to her hips, while going along the corridor, which is still not lighted up, before she stops in the shadows to look around a bit. Mentally she asks: **"Mhrr where is the darn switch?"** looking around from left to right and from up to down several times it lasts a bit until the Asari makes a find, grumbling mentally: **"How the hell one should notice a grey switch on a grey metal wall? Everywhere is dust."** She shakes her head thereby, before she pushes the switch, whereupon the light goes on slowly, starting from the front, lightning up one by one until it reaches the rear.

* * *

Now you can listen to "Sounds of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" a third time. :D Hope it doesn't get boring ;)

* * *

The first thing the Asari notices is the red line on the ground, which is painted along the middle of the way till the end; at single spots it leads left or right to closed doors and at the end of the corridor seem to be stairs. **"Wow, lines on the ground for orientation….the last owner seems to have the brain of a Varren and even they have a sense of smell."** she jokes around quietly and begins to go along the line. After few meters the first junction of the line comes, left, which Elaine follows; at the label beside the door she reads **"Cold Storage"**, before she goes on a bit, focusing this time on the right side to a normal door with a handle. In white letters, on the bald metal entrance is handwritten **"Locker Room"**, whereby Elaine thinks: **"Mhh small door; let's see how much space is in there."** she nods once again, before putting her hand on the handle to push it down slowly. She wants to push the door open, but it seems to get caught on something. **"I call this a typical cliché…shops in the Refugee Sector and what is with their doors? They are stuck."** she grumbles, before she braces her shoulder against it. She begins to push, giving from time to time a small hitch, before finally she can open it, but falls on the ground almost. **"Nargh bloody h…"** leaves her mouth, before she looks beside the door to flip the switch, lightening up everything.

Slowly the Asari looks around, nodding at infrequent intervals, before she says: **"Looks very orderly; maybe a bit dusty, but apart from that, really good."** She examines every detail one by one: the dark red benches in the middle; the lockers, spread out from left to right, ten in total; at the farthest end a passage with the label **"Shower"**

With a relaxed mien the Asari closes the door slowly, turning around thereby, but needs to help make it happen with power, before the lock snaps too and Elaine can follow the red line, but now she has reached the end almost: the stairs. Shortly before the stairs to her right Kysaek finds another door to her left, a little bit bigger than a normal passageway, but without a label or hint thereupon, what is inside. The Asari pushes the green, holographic button, whereupon the plates move to the side and upwards. The way gets cleared for Elaine, who steps into the premises, whereby the light goes on instantly and Kysaek murmurs **"Motion Sensor"** and looks around. The premises are built narrow, but there for they are at the back a bit more spacious and filled with many strung together shelves, which are for the most part empty. In the left corner of the room, directly opposite of the door, is a bigger Work Bench, which is fitted with good quality equipment: Welder, Drill and more and additional to this even some parts, like arms and a head for a Mech; and fitting to this right beside the bench is found a half-finished Mech. **"Apparently this seems to be something like a Workshop and moreover a Mech for finish-it-yourself."**, she says nodding, before she turns around and leaves the Workshop. The room closes behind her, while the Asari begins to move up the stairs.

Slowly Elaine reaches the top – the second floor – and looks around to both sides, where in each case is a door-less passage. As the last thing directly in front of her is another door, which she opens first by pushing like usual a green button. The plates move back to the sides, what allows Elaine to enter the room. Immediately she notices the big window to which she comes closer, passing a table thereby, which stands with its front to the entrance; additional to this there is a revolving chair with black leather, whereby Kysaek's attention is directed at the overview over the Main Hall, which she has thanks to the window. A smirk appears on her lips.

"**Wow, now it gets serious Elaine. You are the boss, the president…and whatever the Twins have mentioned else."** she thinks, crossing her arms over her Poncho thereby, before she continues, **"But it is a good feeling finally to have success…even when it is an Express Company in need of an overhaul in a Refugee Sector. No, this time you are in control, Elaine, so show it everyone!"** Her mien shows confidence thereby, almost superiority. Finally she turns away from the window after few minutes and sits down in the chair, to lean back quite much and lie down her arms on the armrests.

The head lowers as well, although the Asari thinks: **"Nhrrr such chairs are not built for Asari and their cartilage."** She moves her head back more and more and it pushes through the chair with the cartilage-ends and Elaine rolls her eyes. She lifts her head again and examines the spot. **"Is this maybe…? "**, she asks herself, before taking her right hand from the armrest to push at the spot, which yields murmurs amused, grinning brightly: **"That was for sure the chair of an Asari or a turian woman, built extra for special shapes."** She gets into position again and leans back relaxed, examining the table in front of her.

On one side she finds some screens, piled beside and on top of each other, while on the other side a mike and a small radio are found, whereby Elaine activates the screens first. She observes the presented pictures for few seconds and recognizes one room after another, which she has visited earlier, and also the gatekeeper corridor in the Main Hall, as well like Doctor Azkar, who furnishes her room seemingly. She has opened her box and clears it out at least. On another screen Elaine sees like Thais observes apparently the office, which is found directly beside the entrance of the Main Hall and is filled with quite many tables, as well like shelves and revolving chairs.

After the Asari has observed the screens enough, she takes the mike and flips the button on it, which leads to a static, which is echoing through the whole building, followed by a tapping of Kysaek's finger and this question: **"Test, test…do you hear me?"** Everyone turns her head to look around, followed by Elaine via the cameras. One after another finds the corresponding camera in her room and begins to speak, but Elaine can't hear a word. She says in the mike: **"Sorry I don't hear you, but I'll give you something to hear."** She looks thereby to the radio, which Kysaek activates instantly by pushing the button 'On', whereupon a quiet static is heard, followed by grumbling of the Asari. She tries to find a station, what lasts few seconds until something is heard. She puts the top of the mike to the loudspeakers of the radio and a rough male voice begins to speak relaxed: **"And that was the newest song of Janna Lakova. Here by us it continues with a classic, but right before some breaking news for the listeners of Station Citadel 91.1."**, he coughs lightly, before he begins to speak impersonal:

"**The crisis around the Alliance Treaty goes on. While the Asari Republics demand a reduction of the military buildup of the Krogan Empire, the Turian Hierarchy clashes with the Council of the Quarian Nation. The turian government takes the view that the Quarians should first settle on Rannoch, before their people spread out on the galaxy and continue the occupations of various worlds, which are adapted for Dextros. At the edge of these bigger disputes, there are also smaller tensions between the Triumvirate and the Terminus Systems once again, after the Volus as well like the Elcor, requested from Omega to compensate various debts. At this the Hanar, the third party of the Union of the Triumvirate, kept neutral and announced that it is the will of the Enkindlers that the people of the galaxy should live in harmony and in the image of the Enkindlers. Here this should not go unmentioned that, still, the Humanity is under-fire; if it is cause of their expansionism or the military buildup of their Fleets or cause of the aggressive policy of the newly elected Prime Minister, Dimir Roman. There are many points which cast negative light on the humanity by almost every leadership. But within few hours, after this new reports speeded through the galaxy, the Citadel Council reacted unified and few stood side by side, when they announced that as long as they are there, the Council will never allow that this galactic society breaks apart."**

After this lounger text passage the voice keeps silent few seconds, before it begins once again: **"At the end still a report has reached us right now. After a grueling campaign the Batarians were able to get rid of the cult of 'Free Galaxy' from their home planet. For everyone who was not attentive in school or listens rarely the News: the group, which is calling itself 'Free Galaxy', is an alliance of representatives of every species and they believe still, that the Reaper War is not over; they fight against everyone they think is indoctrinated, but stay quite defensive most often in their home system between the Alliance Territory and the western Attican Traverse. But enough food for your brains; I know what you want to hear and here it is: a title, which above all the more experienced ones of us will remember pretty well."** After his last words a rhythmic sound is heard via the station.

* * *

Now you can finally listen to another soundtrack, one of the older ones ;) : "Mass Effect 2 Club Dark Star Song ( John Morgan – Happiness )". Like you have realized I bet, I work only with Mass Effect soundtracks. :)

* * *

When the sound is heard, Kysaek begins to teeter with her right foot and move her head. **"That is exactly what we need right now."** she murmurs relieved, before she leans back in her chair until it moves backwards a bit and slowly, while Elaine can put her feet up. Slowly the Asari closes her eyes, breathes in and out deeply and drops off to her thoughts more and more. She spaces out evermore until she is not aware of her surroundings anymore except the music. She begins to see images in front of her mind's eye, which proceed like a movie then. **"Mhh I know this sound…like back then in the Club Breathing…with…mhh, Larea…"** is echoing through her mind until she becomes absorbed with her thoughts completely.

_Blinking lights, in many different colors fly through the room, followed by this music, which is heard through the radio. Arms stretch upwards, fidget wildly, the heads swing in circles and the bodies of many Asari are close to each other; from blue to violet, light to dark and engulfed in the colors of the headlights. The whole room is almost overcrowded only with Asari; only few Mechs create the exception in this picture, while they carry glasses or stand directly behind the bar and mix Drinks over and over again. Beside the bar two Asari are sitting in a small private room, whereby one of them strikes more thanks to her white-violet skin color than the other in her simple blue shade, but there for this one wears quite fashionable clothes on her body: a skirt, which is shorter at one side than at the other, additional to this a strappy top, which can be seen pretty well through the transparent vest. In general nothing of this is cheap at all and with the deep black color of skirt and top, the blue skin_ gets highlighted even more.

_The other Asari wears a dress in a dark red shade on which lower part slits for legs are found, adorned with golden margins as well like on the wrists are equal in terms of color armlets and at the face eye shadows. _

"_**Today it is really wild here."**__ she says and the other Asari replies: __**"Yeah, that is because of the 'Come cropped and you get in for free'-Sale probably."**__ The first Asari begins to smile at this instantly. __**"Probably you are right, but I ask myself why you have not come cropped, Elaine."**__, the light skinned Asari says and Kysaek counters with: __**"It is right that I do much for few things, but even I have boundaries, Larea."**__, and she begins to look at the addressed one, before she adds: __**"Besides you are not cropped here as well…thereby you are the more carefree one of us all."**__, Elaine begins to smirk, before she sips on her glass filled with a green liquid._

_Larea responds in this way: __**"I was not in the mood today…I mean, it is my 16**__**th**__** birthday; a little bit style needs to be there."**__, in a light grumbling manner, before she takes her glass as well to take a swig. During this Kysaek observes her skeptical. __**"I thought this would be an extraordinary birthday today…I mean, 16, it was time that you have the same age as me again…I felt so lonely up there and listening to you, it sounds really sad."**__, Elaine responds, before putting her glass away, but Lareas mien looks even sadder and she clutches her glass even more, while Kysaek continues to speak: __**"But can you tell me, why the others have refused to come? That was beyond my grasp."**__ and hits with this probably, quite clumsy, on a raw nerve by Larea who lowers her head. __**"They couldn't come seemingly…something happens always….but at least you are here, Elaine."**__ she murmurs quietly, before she lifts her head and slaps on a smile. __**"But let us breathe in some fresh air."**__ Elaine nods to this and together with Larea she stands up follows her to the exit and both go outside. Here they see the peaceful image of the city, like one is accustomed on Thessia, together with a star-bright night._

* * *

Search for "Mass Effect 3 Thessia" via Google/Images. The second image it is what you are searching: a picture of Thessia by night from Mass Effect 3 (before the Reapers invaded it) :)

And decrease the volume of the music a bit, to increase the effect of the next scene.

* * *

_The wind strokes gently over the cold metal of the roads, let's flap the dress of Larea a bit, as well like the transparent vest of Kysaek and some flowers, which blossom at the edges of the Club, planted in several boxes. Elaine sits down at the edge of one box, while Larea leans against the railing and begins to look at the presented view of the city. __**"Tell me, were you accepted actually on the school for higher medicine?"**__ comes from Elaine and Larea answers: __**"No and more is the pity."**__ Thereupon Kysaek reacts a bit unbelieving: __**"What? Come on! You have grades, from which I could only dream of, so why should they decline you?"**__, Kysaek says and for a long moment it gets quiet completely until Larea begins to speak slowly, without turning around: __**"I am sick, that's why they have not accepted me and that's why no one has come to the party."**__ That motivates Elaine to bend forward and put her elbows on her knees, before she asks with a factual voice: __**"You are sick? Something serious? Something Infectious? But you look quite healthy in my eyes, Larea."**_

_On these words the other Asari turns around, while the wind refreshes a bit more and let's her dress flap again, but stronger. This is followed by her words, spoken quietly: __**"I am an Ardat Yakshi."**__ She keeps standing like a pillar thereby and looks at Kysaek accordingly, who seems to be taken by surprise, gabbling only: __**"You are a…?"**__ She blinks with her eyes several times, while Larea nods and explains it to Elaine: __**"Around half a year ago it was diagnosed by me and you know, I was in the hospital one month ago for an operation. But it was nothing unusual, but instead the one where the genetic defect was corrected as much that I will not kill anyone and am able to get children some day. For this operation I needed to take drugs for weeks, which you have seen one time; otherwise they would have sent me to the Monastery and then operated me, but then I would have needed to go back to the Monastery probably."**_

_For a moment she makes a break, before she continues: __**"Now there is indeed the medical secrecy, but a while ago it was put into circulation…that's why the others avoid me more and more or their parents forbid the company with me…that's why no one is here, except of you."**__ Then she keeps silent and waits for a reaction of Elaine, who seems to begin to get it slowly. She coughs lightly, standing up thereby. __**"Well…that sucks…somehow…but hey, that isn't a deadly epidemic and like earlier it isn't as well…so you can't kill anybody…so, I mean, who cares? You are still a good friend for me."**__, Kysaek speaks convinced, nodding thereby and creates a smile again on Larea's lips, but as well few tears and she sighs thereby. __**"Thank you, Elaine that means a lot for me."**__ She senses how the hands and arms move over her neck, before Kysaek begins to hug her gently – quite intimately, but still like a friend. Both are standing arm in arm in front of the railing, while the silence of the night engulfs them. __**"Friends for eternity."**__ Kysaek murmurs, as well like Larea: __**"Friends for eternity, Elaine…Elaine, Elaine…**_**Elaine, Elaineeeeee! Hey do you hear me?!"** is heard louder and louder, the more often the name gets repeated.

The Asari startles up and pushes herself away from the table with her feet thereby. Almost she falls on her back, but can stop her body in time, before she looks around confused. Finally she looks at one of the screens, from which the voice seems to come: in the screen is Sapto, who says over and over again: **"Elaine."** She gets this answer from Kysaek: **"Yes, something on?"** But apparently Thais doesn't hear anything from this, while Elaine checks the screens more properly, but can't find a thing except the mike, beside which big switch are a group of numbered consecutively keys. First the Asari flips the big switch, decreases the volume of the radio there for, before she grabs the 'neck' of the mike with her right hand and moves it to the screens to observe them another time. Then she murmurs mentally: **"At the edge are numbers…if it fits this way?"** she pushes with her finger on a number of the screen, where Thais asks after Elaine the whole time.** "Do you hear me now?"** Kysaek speaks to the top of the sound system and Thais answers: **"Ah, I thought you've gone missing in a black hole."**

This leads to a light laughter of Kysaek, before she calms down again, saying: **"So what is going on?"** Thereupon Thais replies: **"I don't know if you can see it from up there, but in front of the door of the gatekeeper entrance, some odd figures are standing, which want to come in."**

* * *

You can switch the music off now. :)

* * *

The eyes of Elaine direct to the other screens and she makes the find quite fast: she sees a group of three persons at the entrance: a Turian, a Batarian and a human. She says then to Sapto: **"Yes, I see it now as well; I come down immediately. Let's see what they want…"** She puts the mike aside, deactivates the radio and stands up to leave the office. In the Main Hall Thais has called together the others as well and together they see Kysaek, who comes down.

"**Maybe these are beggars."** Thais says and Doctor Relis adds: **"Or maybe people who look for a job."** followed by Dios, who says with a raised hand: **"Or even gangsters, who want to collect protection money."** Kuren doesn't comment this, as well like the others, although everyone looks at Dios with an odd mien. Solely Elaine murmurs: **"Let they get in, then we will know."** She nods then and points at the door, which Thais opens, before they go along the relatively short corridor. On the left side is a small glass cabin – a typical reception – and few meters in the front is the door, which leads from the building outside in the Refugee District.

"**Open the door."** Elaine orders gently looking at Sapto thereby, who nods and then pushes the button of the door, which opens like usual to every side. **"Hell it's about time…few more minutes and we had broken the door."** the Turian says with a lightly threatening voice. In this way he catches the attention of the group and Elaine replies with a weak sarcastic sounding voice: **"So, you would have? It seems to be very urgent, if you become so rough. So what do you want from us?"** She looks at the Turian thereby more properly: his face is scarred weakly on the left side and the eye closed; there are many old wounds found, what helps him to look even more dangerous than only thanks to his dark, lightly black scale skin. He growls lightly: **"Show more respect for us or we show you how the things get done here."** he makes a short break, before he gets calmer, but still dangerous, **"We have heard that someone has bought this old company and wanted to pay this person a courtesy visit. You need to know that we are responsible for the protection in this District and our boss places much value on protection. Everything needs to be in order, don't you think so?"**

Thereupon Dios responds instantly: **"Dangerous individuals, like I said. Obviously a protection racket."** She catches the attention of the Turian with these words **"An ugly word, but who can blow smoke in the face of a Salarian?"** is leaving the mouth of the man, which is why the Twins respond angry: **"We are Salarian Women!"** This leads to laughter of the three gangsters, which gets interrupted by Elaine after a short amount of time, while she presses calmly: **"So you want to have money from us?"** The Turian nods and adds to Elaine's sentence: **"That's how it goes: you give us money and we protect you…in this Refugee District many bad things can happen. Our boss is also quite generous regarding this; he knows that you have bought the company today and the first rate falls due in two weeks. I hope we have understood each other."**

With this he ends the meeting without a word of farewell. He turns away as well like the other two and goes away with them, while Kysaek waits like the others, before a grumbling murmur is heard from everyone. **"The Broker has mentioned something like this already, so no big surprise."** Kysaek says, before Thais looks to her asking: **"Business is business, no matter if legal or illegal…the only question is: will we pay this figures or will we mean to do the other thing, Elaine?"** The addressed one has crossed her arms and her fingers tap on them, while Kysaek answers in the short way: **"We need weigh many things here…I will think about this the next days, but till then, we need to start working absolutely…and this gives me a good idea."**, Elaine nods and snaps with her finger, **"I'll go on the market, while you continue here."** Everyone nods, while she leaves the building, hands hidden in the pants pockets and the body hidden inside the Poncho

Step by step Kysaek goes along the already familiar route, turns around corners and shoves herself through the crowd, thinking: **"Either I am mistaken or the District gets more and more crowded…and it is the same day even."** She shakes her head then continuing her path until she is at the end of the market. She puts her arms at her hips and nods to herself: **"This time no long considerations: we need Weapons! And not only cause of these guys, no, we are almost completely defenseless and that I will change now!"**

She decides this in her mind goes to straight to the market and squeezes herself through the dense crowd of various species, before she lines up at the very first stand and listens to the krogan salesman, who praises his goods – apparently food. **"The juiciest fruits you have ever eaten; raised by me after krogan Tradition in a small hydroponic farm! 200 Credits for every kilo! Who wants to have them, yell 'here' and who is able to do this the loudest, I will waive 10 Credits for each kilo."** he laughs loud, but gets to hear the mockery of some immediately: **"The prices are off the roof! 200 Credits for one kilo fruits is too much; at most 50 and even that would be impertinence! You fleece us; no one of us has anything! And who knows from where you have this stuff. From Tuchanka only contaminated fruits come!"**

More and more of this mockery comes, whereupon the Krogan growls loud: **"If you can't afford it, clear off to the dumping grounds you have come!"** He waves with his hand thereby the whole time, before he clenches it to a fist and almost one could say that every second a riot could begin, but it stays by the vulgar remarks and behaviors, which Kysaek uses to come a bit closer. Then she says to the Krogan with a calm voice:

* * *

Look for the Krogan of the Mass Effect 1 Assignment "Citadel: Rita's Sister" to get to know how the Krogan here looks like. :)

* * *

"**Nice fruits you have here, but I am not interested in it so much. I search for goods, which are digested by few, but quite difficult only and there for lie really good in the hand…We understand each other?"** thereby she doesn't stop to look at him. Finally he nods shortly growling quietly: **"I know what you want and it is a shame, when a Krogan doesn't know where you can get such things. I am searching for it myself, but didn't make a find till now, because such a kind of 'goods' are forbidden to be sold in the Refugee Sector."** Thereupon Elaine nods understanding and answers: **"I see that I didn't know…but I'll continue searching and when I'll make a find, I will contact you."** She smirks thereby as well like the Krogan, who turns around to the upset customers again and Elaine disappears from this Stand.

Over and over again the same picture is seen by her: Either a stand with food or clothes with different salesmen – Turians, humans, Batarians, everyone is represented – and over and over again the questioning of Kysaek repeats itself, but she doesn't find anything. Almost an hour passes, when she has reached a Stand owned by a Hanar, sighing quietly: **"Slowly I get tired of searching…and the peaceful Hanar…yeah for sure they will have weapons."** She shakes her head, but still goes to the Stand, where not much customers are found like by the others and she gets greeted by the Hanar: **"This person greets you and asks excited with what it can serve you."**

The Asari raises her right hand in a greeting manner, before she says: **"What do you sell here exactly?"** The Hanar gives this answer: **"This Person has something for everyone; ask only and it will not disappoint you."** This leads to a smirk on Kysaek's face, while she continues to speak: **"So if I would need to find someone, who helps me to equip myself, with which I could 'defend myself', would I find it here?"** She puts her arms at her hips again and the Hanar responds: **"No you wouldn't."**, this educes a sigh from Elaine, but the Hanar continues, **"But this person knows where you can find someone."**

The attention of the Asari is caught once again instantly, while she murmurs: **"And where is this?"** The Hanar raises one tentacle of his, pointing with the peak left. **"This person points at the Maintenance Shafts; it is sure you will find there, what you are looking for."** Elaine begins to grin now. **"You say it so simply? I could be an undercover agent, who wants to control the Weapon's Law."** But the Hanar counters immediately with these words: **"This person had never said something about weapons; one can defend oneself with many things. This person can claim to be completely innocent and believes that an undercover agent would find nothing here anyway, what he is searching for."**

Slowly and silent the Asari nods and turns around to the pointed direction, hides her hands in her pants pockets once again, before she moves through the crowd, but gets through better and better, because she is at the edge of the market. Few minutes later she is in front of a bigger wall and lifts her head for a moment to look at the Second Floor at the top. She lowers her head again, looks left and right and doesn't notice anything remarkable thereby except for few curved pipes, which lead from the wall to the ground. She follows them with her eyes, cursing mentally: **"Has he taken me for a ride? What should be here? Here are no shafts. "**She kicks against a pipe, before she even stamps on it. Her eyes are looking downwards, before she needs to laugh quietly: **"Elaine, Elaine…you are standing on it…and with this I don't mean the sound of the pipe."** She looks around thereupon, before she cowers down and shoves herself to the side to open the hatch. She lifts it, before she can go down the ladder, hidden thanks to the pipes apparently – at least no one sees her.

* * *

Now you can listen to bit music again :) "Eden Prime – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" for the right feeling, but there for it is short. So Resetting it is the magic word. :)

* * *

Rung for rung the Asari climbs down with only weak light, which is a subtle red and reveals various pipes and conduits. Around ten meter it goes downwards, before the Asari is on firm ground again and can look behind herself, while this crosses her mind: **"Mhrrr there are two directions, but I believe in this case I simply go straightly forward." **She begins to move forward simply, allowing her arms to stroll beside her body and not in her pocket, because she is tensed up a bit.

Almost 15 minutes she moves forward only, grumbling thereby: **"Maybe I should try the other direction or better leave the shaft completely; I don't feel like running around down here."** She sighs, but continues to go on until she reaches after few minutes a crossing. She stops there and shakes her head strongly. **"Get stuffed…I'll go bawuhaaaaa…"**, she says before she gets surprised, when she hears a quiet clicking and suddenly an insectile creature is in front of her. She snorts at it: **"What the hell are you? …From somewhere I know you…"**, but she gets interrupted from a rough voice: **"That is a Keeper; completely harmless…you need to be the first time on the Citadel."**

Instantly Elaine follows the voice, raising her fists thereby, but the Batarian raises his hands as well, but there for flat. **"Hey, hey, not so nervous. I can think of a reason why you are here."**, he claims and Elaine answers: **"So for sure I didn't want to be scared witless…"** This forces the man to laugh for a moment, before he says: **"We should add some way marks; follow me simply and you can come to our small Weapons Market."** Then he turns around, but Elaine murmurs skeptical: **"If you try to lure me into a trap of slavers, then I'll give you a biotic hammer right into your mug."** She has still raised fists and is lightly tensed up, but the Batarian laughs only and waves so that she should follow him and finally Kysaek does exactly this, keeping the silence thereby.

It doesn't last long until both arrive in a bigger room, which is still belonging to the shafts, but seems to be changed for another use lightly.

* * *

The Market looks like the Omega Market; you can visit in Mass Effect 2. The market with the Batarian :)

* * *

"**Omega Market…"** the Asari reads quietly the shining sign board, before she moves her head here and there, laughing quietly: **"Is there something like a second Omega in the shafts of the Citadel?"** She looks thereby at the Batarian, who turns around again and joins the laughter. **"Not completely, but Aria stretched out her fingers far after the War…a true Business woman."** he speaks convinced and Elaine seems to be startled up a bit. **"THE Aria? Ruler of Omega?"** she asks and looks really disbelievingly, but the man nods only adding: **"I have still to do some things, so here you can find what you want."** Then he leaves the Asari, disappears between various boxes and Kysaek goes slowly to the selling bar, supports herself with her arms and her mouth is open a bit. At the wall are hanging Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Grenade Launchers of many models: Avenger, Phaeston, Argus, Katana, Claymore, Mantis and much more, but Kysaek shakes her head.

"**Stay realistic Elaine; this stuff looks bloody expensive."** crosses her mind, before an older man speaks to her. He is standing behind the bar now: **"Welcome. You have found the way to us and I am sure we have something which makes your heart leaps for joy." **The Asari coughs lightly, before she says: **"My funds are limited. I want to spend no more than 2000 Credits…so what I get for this?"** The man nods and grabs below the bar to put a moment later a simple Predator on the table.

* * *

I bet I don't need to mention that the Predator Heavy Pistol is meant here :) which is home in Mass Effect 2 and 3.

* * *

"**An unmodified Predator; not brand-new, but for sure suitable. 400 Credits."**, the man murmurs with a light coughing of his voice, before he grabs again below the bar to take out a Shuriken on the table. **"Light Submachine Gun, Model Shuriken; also not new, but suitable. 600 Credits."** The Asari nods to the words examining the goods. She thinks a bit for a while until she says: **"Two Predators and two Shuriken…and what do the Thermal Clips cost?"** She looks at the man, who replies to her: **"Two Predators, Two Shurikens. In total 2000 Credits. For each Thermal Clip you need to pay 20 Credits, for Submachine Clips even 30 Credits."** He nods again, whereupon Elaine murmurs: **"Okay, then ten Pistol Clips and ten Shuriken Clips."**

Once again the confirmation of the man follows:** "Good, 2500 in total."** Thereupon Kysaek raises her arm and activates the modified Omni-Tool, as well like the man, who receives the Credits of Elaine, who has transferred them. A question follows by the man: **"You have bought quite something; I don't think that you can carry all this. If you want, a legman could bring everything to the requested location."** But Elaine responds: **"Does this cost me more…?"** what gets replied by the man with a **"No…who are we? We are Weapons Dealer, no sales reps or salesmen whose prices increases with time."** This leads to a roar of laughter by the Asari.** "Ehahahaha, okay, okay. Do you know the Express Company in the Refugee District over us?"** she asks and the man nods, which is why Kysaek adds: **"Then deliver it there as soon as possible."**

She waves farewell as well like the man and the Asari turns around, hides her arms beneath the Poncho once again. She smirks lightly, while she thinks: **"Weapons from Aria? If this is a sign of the Goddess? ….Eh argh, I start with this once again. Don't calculate on invisible things Elaine, calculate on what you see and can grab…these weapons will be a great help; maybe you'll kick the ass of these gangsters as well and make clear to them your rank on the Citadel."**, she makes a break shortly, before she finishes the thought, **"The Express Company is bought, the girls start to arrange themselves for it and there is even a vehicle, few replacement parts and now you organized some weapons Elaine…you have bigger potential than everyone thinks…or even you….yes, I'll show it everyone…."**

* * *

Owns a company and weapons...seems for me like a fine start for Kysaek ;) And the second chapter in one week: YEAH!

I hope you enjoy the story :) So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)


	14. Moving Forward

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter IV: **Moving forward 

The lights shine red, the eyes are focused and the heavy device moves slowly, while the metal begins to float in the air slowly and the colder air blows in the Hall, together with the backing Truck, which is driven by Kuren, who looks back. Beside her a bit chubbier Batarian is sitting in dumpy clothes, over which he wears an overall. He plays around the setting of the radio, but doesn't find a station, which is why he grumbles, but he lifts his head, when the Truck stops moving and lands in the Storage Bay, on which end Dios is standing with a huge-grown human. The right hand moves to her mouth and Dios shouts loudly: **"Hey Kuren, when you fly like you did this Skytruck in the future, then I will be the only one allowed to sit on the wheel, slow Yahg!"** She grins smugly, whereby Kuren puts on a grumbling face. Indeed she says nothing but the mien says everything: **"I'll show you!"** Nothing of this leaves the lips of the Salarian, who opens the door now, as well like the Batarian, who seems to be a bit ponderous.

The fat man looks at the two women and says to Dios in a snorting manner: **"You should talk less, rickety rack, and work more."** Thereupon Dios responds: **"The clever woman works with her head not with the muscles."** She points thereby behind herself, where a quite battered looking Mech is waiting. **"You were really able to put this unit together?"** Kuren asks and Dios nods with these words: **"Of course, Flying is not the only thing I can. I can build things as well...I am an all-rounder after all."** Thereby the Batarian looks at her, whereas the human flips the ramp of the truck down, pulling the Repulsor cart behind him.

* * *

I bet you know lifting carts…the Repulsor cart is the modern equivalent of it. :)

* * *

The man turns around slowly with the Repulsor cart and shoves both arms of it beneath a box on the truck, before he pushes a button, whereupon both arms lift up a bit with the box on them. Then he turns around and pulls the cart with him. **"Our work is done; it is about time, that you move your ass."** the Batarian pants angrily to Dios, before he begins to move away slowly, but this the woman doesn't comment, instead she says only to the Mech: **"Unload the delivery." **and he beeps electronically, before he begins to move clicking. Kuren shakes her head saying: **"I'll make a break up in the chill-out room; maybe I'll see our boss."** Thereupon she begins to move, while Kuren still observes the Mech, which is making step by step, before it bends down to grab a smaller box. He gets up again, turns around and goes the ramp down again, sparking from to time lightly.

Everything of this gets observed from the office in the second floor with crossed arms: Elaine looks down at the big hall, which looks much cleaner than earlier after one week and is decorated with several marked areas; some bigger, some smaller, but apparently for transport goods, whereby most of them are empty. The Asari turns around to the window to sit in her big chair, before stretching herself relaxing, while she thinks: **"Everything goes swimmingly and these new clothes were more than necessary." **She grins thereby, before she moves with her hand over a crease on her red, long-sleeved shirt and then she grabs the table with both hands to pull herself closer, murmuring: **"Nhrrr where have I put this key for the shelf again…?"**

She checks the table with her hands: Datapads are raised, the deactivated radio gets shoved away and much more. By coincidence she moves her hand over her dark violet cloth paints, which are held by a black belt and on which is held as well a black, partial skirt, and stops at the pocket only to pull it out. **"Ahh here it is."**, Kysaek nods, before she moves the small, square structure over an area on her drawer, which beeps after it: **"Accepted."** Elaine opens it right away to fish out another Datapad, before the drawer gets closed already again with an audible clicking.

Now Elaine begins to look at the Pad. **"After subtracting every expanses – also the two new employees and our own supplies – we have made a profit of 5.000 Credits."** she says quietly to herself, bobbing with one leg, **"But most of it was much footwork, although we have a Truck. In the long run we will not be able to keep this up with so few personnel without that it will cost more. Mhh mhh, but there are enough possibilities to raise the own profit even more and to expand the company…I believe."**, is crossing her mind with some doubts, **"I talk like I would understand something from business…but this is not the case; without the others I would be not able to achieve anything."**, she sighs mentally and lowers her head, before she hears a knock followed by a murmuring: **"Elaine?"** She responds to it: **"Come in."** The door gets open instantly and Thais enters through the entrance. She also wears new clothes, whereby hers look very plain, similar to the Military ones: pants with straps, which hang down right now and a grey, sleeveless shirt. The left arm is hanging down relaxed at the side, the other is pressing against the hips, while the Asari looks at Kysaek.

"**How is it looking?"** Thais asks and gets this answer from Elaine: **"For only the first week, hit the deepest rock, we are sitting pretty good: 5.000 Credits profit."** Sapto nods to this, before she adds: **"That sounds good, but I didn't mean that."** This statement confuses Elaine apparently.** "What did you mean then?"**, leaves Kysaek, who bends more forward during this to put both arms on the table and allows her hands to interlock. **"I meant how is it looking by you…are you well? You have worked the whole week without a break."**, Sapto notes with a lightly worried undertone, but Elaine waves with her hand to stop. This gesture is accompanied by following sentence: **"I am fine; who does nothing, can't expect something."** Then she sits down in her chair again, tries seemingly to look relaxed.

"**This philosophy I followed at the start as well, but I realized fast how self-destructive this path is; as well like the path, which is called fast and wasteful."**, Thais explains, before she gets silent again. Elaine begins to speak, quietly: **"Since we know each other you drop hints over and over again, about your earlier ways of life, excesses, waste…do I get some day more than only hints?"** Thereupon the other Asari nods shortly, but this is followed by a serious **"Everything has it time; the past as well….and I can give you only the advice that you should find a path between duty and yourself."** And smiling for a moment she adds: **"I get to work again; See you."** She turns around and opens the door, while Kysaek responds a short **"See ya."** Thais closes the door, after leaving the room.

Few minutes pass now and Kysaek sits calmly in her chair, turns around from left to right and bobs with her leg, thinking: **"Thais is a bit…odd; she wavers sometimes fast between serious and relaxed; above all when we talk about her past…maybe she was once a real bitch and doesn't want that others learn from this?"**, for a moment her thoughts stop, followed by a shaking of the head, **"That is not important right now; also not her advice to me. Get to work, Elaine. Think what you can do with this damned money."** During this thought she hammers her hands on the table, pulls herself closer again and activates her Terminal, before she types something on the keyboard.

* * *

For brushing up the memory, look for a small Terminal, which is used in Mass Effect. :)

* * *

On the screen few pages open up, which get sorted by Kysaek one after another, before she begins to click on one by one. First she looks through a colorful page on which top is written **"Fair Company"** in golden letters. Smirking lightly the Asari clicks first on the button **"Information"**, before she focuses her eyes on the small text to read it through:

"**Welcome at the Fair Company! Here the customer is the king and that is not only an old wisdom, it is a fact! As owner and manager I can ensure you that I have known the suffering of the customer earlier as well, but I have never given up and stayed persistent. I fought for my right as a customer until I was awarded with a futile refund! Years of fighting for my right of return, good prices, kindness and expertise: all of this the Fair Company is offering you, when you buy into it even today!"**

The corner of the Asari's mouth puckers up even more and she can't suppress a weak laughter. **"If the company is only half as good, as funny this text is, then I will make my find for sure."**, buzzes through her mind, while she continues to type on the keyboard by clicking on the next button: **"Equipment" **After few seconds a long list appears on the screen, which gets read by Kysaek, but she drop it very fast and breathes in deeply, closing her eyes. **"What are you doing there again, Elaine? Without rhyme or reason…do you know even what you can find here? You laugh about funny texts and your mind is completely unfocused….think, think about how your company should move up till to the Top?"** she scolds herself, flattens her hands and puts them on the table to take even more stock of herself. **"I can't forget either…until now we abide to the rules of the game, but in the transport business more money can be earned, if you break the rules. But is this the question, I should ask myself right now? No…no, I don't think so; before we can confront both Worlds, we need to gain a foothold in one of them. With other words: for now we stay in the legal one. "**, she decides, but stays in her thinking, before she continues: **"I could look for more employees, but there for I need more customers first….for what more employees when there is no work? No, the current ones are enough…but I could reinforce them with Labor Mechs…yes, that would be an idea."** she bites in her lips, **"But is this necessary? I could keep this in mind, but what else I could do with the money?"** Kysaek asks herself, tapping on the table with one finger, **"In a week the first payment to the gangsters will be due and I still don't know, if I should pay them. Besides…we can't hide here forever until PGI or whoever comes to bang away our business. How can I prevent this? Security Mechs? More Weapons? Equipment? But that leads to nothing: for more weapons I need more men; more men and more weapons cost more money…no, there for is not the time still!"** she grumbles quietly and moves her hands over her hair cartilage, if she would rifle through them, **"Gnahhh am I so inept? More money, money…how the hell can I make more money with money?!"** she snorts quietly, but then stops her movement and rips open her eyes.

"**Of course! Invest it in stock, researching, expeditions, companies! That it is! Let me look if I don't find something in there."**, she nods again to herself, while she continues to type with her hands. Few times she clicks from page to page and follows the building up pages, until she reaches a page with this title after few minutes: **"CBC – Citadel Business Connection" **There she stops and clicks on it, seeming to be more serious a bit. **"About this I have heard already; something like a black board for the newest information about companies and investments….I bet that the Information Broker need to be quite cranky cause of this."**, Kysaek grins, while the long list builds up slowly: Small Information boxes, which get observed by Kysaek.

"**The Novel Sirta Foundation promises rapidly growing profit; it has soared to one of the biggest companies of the galaxy within 35 years after the Sirta Foundation crashed shortly before the Reaper War and then was bought up by Rachèl Weinder. On every occasion new projects get started, what is appealing above all for new investors, who can buy the distributor kit for only 8.000 Credits!" **

Elaine mover her head here and there, while not thinking about the read part, but instead clicks on the next box:

"**The Blue suns plan a bigger offensive against a gang of pirates, which make trouble at the border to the Aethon Cluster and cause big losses for many merchants from Irune with raids and scavenging. The Blue Suns were hired to get rid of this threat, but this demands a considerable preparation and investment from at least 10.000 Credits per head."**

"**10.000 for a gang of mercenaries? No, sir'ee! They get money for finishing off these Pirates, so they get financial help from there."** Elaine snorts angrily and clicks at the next advert, reading:

"**Palaven Red Miner, a known company which owns countless mines and mining facilities in the galaxy plans to establish itself on Fiax: the planet which was known before the Reaper War for its heavy metal deposits and whose mining was awarded with subsidies by the Hierarchy, because the local planetary circumstances didn't make mining easy. Every investor with a basic capital of 20.000 Credits is welcome."**

The tongue of the Asari moves gently over her lips, while her jaws move here and there and she speaks quietly: **"Mhh with such a thing profit could be made, but the thing with the circumstances sounds quite hindering….Well let's keep this in mind and I look at the last box."** She opens it after these words.

"**Hyetiana, one of the researching worlds of the Asari Republics goes through a true Awakening. After the world was ravaged during the Reaper War, new build up research centers achieve true wonders, above all a new Biotic Amplifier is near completion. One would need the brain of a Pyjak not to invest here and as well in the future with a package of 15.000 Credits!"**

"**Ufff."**, leaves mouth of Elaine, who looks like she would think hard. **"Wow, that sounds almost like the money would grow on trees on Hyetiana…mhpf, but maybe they want to bait with such statements only; nothing is true for 100 percent ever."**, she sighs, while scrolling upwards another time to look at the information about the Hyetiana Biotic Research and the Mining Company. **"Mhh I agree above all with these two, but both are more expensive our budget allows; indebtedness is the solution here…but what are few Credits as debts compared to the shit we are sitting in? Nothing! But where I invest the Credits? Hyetiana or Red Miner?"** she asks herself, while clapping her palms together. Then she decides: **"Ah shucks! I believe that my people proof their ingenuity, otherwise I kick all of them in the ass with Biotic!"** She allows her fingers to spring over the keys and types and clicks page for page, before she draws her Identity Card from her pocket, squares her data, activates her modified Omni-Tool and closes the deal, followed by the insight: **"I did it…wow."**

The body falls back into the chair, the hands move over the face and stay there for a moment, while the Asari keeps the silence, relaxing more and more; after a short amount of time she crosses her arms in front of her belly and turns her chair to look at the work in her company: The tall man piles some smaller, identical boxes on top of each other; Dios on the other hand follows her Mech, which carries a bigger box, but it seems that it falls into its pieces every moment. **"The path between duty and relaxation…mhpf once relaxation meant party time, bed someone sometimes and drinking…few drugs maybe, but is a leader doing something like this?"**, she says with a questioning mien and answers herself: **"Well, even Thais has drunken or something like this after a successful mission; so I think I…as the leader could do something like this as well."** Elaine nods, before turning the chair back to the direction of the door and standing up slowly. She stretches herself extensively and long-drawn-out.

"**Nhhhrrrrrrrrrrr I am sitting too much on my ass; maybe I should exercise a bit."**, she grabs her Poncho during these words, grumbling: **"This ugly thing over the new clothes…I need to get something better for sure."** She puts it over head, before the headscarf follows; then she checks her pants pocket for a moment and senses the Identity Card in this way. She nods, opens the door of her office and passes the small cupboard on which a Predator Pistol is found, which is also taken during the passing.

While Elaine goes the stairs down, she attaches the pistol at her back of her belt and hides it with her Poncho, as well like her hands in the familiar way in her pants pockets. Kysaek goes along the corridor and meets on her way to the hall the Batarian, who says only **"Boss."** and passes the Asari already, who has only nodded. Although there is not many personnel, the moving of the Repulsor Cart is heard from time to time in the hall, as well like the clicking of the Mech, which is still carrying boxes for Dios.

"**Are you sure we can trust this thing?"** Kysaek asks with a lightly amused voice, whereupon Dios nods several times and answers in the usual fast way: **"My productivity has increased thanks to this unit by 150 percent."** But the Asari seems to be skeptical and murmurs: **"There was not so much work till now, so can we talk about such a thing already?"**, while she eyeballs the clattering machine, and adds that's why: **"So, when this thing doesn't collapse soon, you can call me Blue Rosè in the future." **She laughs quietly saying this and this leads to a strong rising of the labial angles of Dios. **"Every increase, no matter which period, is looking at it ongoing is still an increase and Blue Rosè? You should look out, because your name is Blue Rosè in the future."**, the Salarian agrees with nodding of the head, but gets ditched one moment later from Elaine, who says only: **"I'll go stretch out my legs outside for a while; if something happens, beep to me via my Tool."**, she yawns lightly during this and goes in the direction of the gatekeeper corridor, while Dios eyeballs her Mech, which sparks over and over again. The machine bends to put the box down, which was carried this time, whereby Kuren yells from the top: **"Sister, look!"** Thereupon Dios turns around for a moment and responds: **"What?"** This is followed by a loud clunk with a hissing sound and pointing finger of Kuren.** "That."**, she says pointing at moving legs of the Mech, but without a torso, because this lies on the ground.

"**With this your productivity has decreased to zero."** Kuren says gloating and Dios knees down to lift the piece of metal from the ground, murmuring quietly: **"I knew I shouldn't have taken the piece of the trash container."** From the other direction she goes an extra mile, while Kysaek yells: **"There goes Blue Rosè."** She laughs, before she opens the door and disappears in the gatekeeper corridor, which is not staffed. She leaves the building and breathes in deeply, while she enters the District.

* * *

Now you can listen to "The Mass Effect Soundtrack – The Citadel". :)

* * *

Slowly she opens the box, pulls out a cigarette and puts it in her lips, while closing the box again to let it disappear in the rear pants pocket. She draws her lighter, tries it few times, before the fire ignites the tobacco and the Asari can take a deep drag, thinking: **"Since all this shit started, I smoke less….although the taste is so good…mhhhhh..."**, she blows the first billow of smoke through her nostrils, while she looks around the streets.

It looks even fuller than one week ago; in the meantime on each container another was put, in total three in a pile now. **"I feel almost like being in the lowest streets of Illium."**, she murmurs and takes another drag, before she grabs the butt with her right hand to pull it out of her mouth and blows some smoke out. She stops with her eyes again and again at some 'homes', from which in the meantime some are used for sleeping, others for small shops, provided it can be called this way. The movement slows down a bit, when Kysaek sees several blue armors and the corresponding Logo of C-Sec, who is positioned in front of a Container, holding a crowd of people back. Although Elaine has lowered her head, she doesn't stop her curiosity to take a gander, but can't see much, except the entrance of the Container and the repeating words of various officers: **"Stay back.";** **"You interfere with our work even more."**; **"Keep a longer distance."**; **"We do everything what is in our might."** She has passed the gathering almost, but hears a sobbing. She follows the noise and lowers her look to see a female Batarian, who recites: **"The kids…why the kids? They can't harm anyone, but still it needs to be the kids…"** She is sitting in Indian Style on the ground, wears really dirty clothes and gets observed by Kysaek quite properly during this.

The differences are quite obvious and simultaneously doesn't exist quite during the first observation, because like the men the women has these four eyes as well, but in general they are much smaller and more delicate; their skins are much lighter and the facial features are extremely taut, without the usual wrinkles or the hanging lappets together with a rounded head shape; at the end the female anatomy plays a role as well, like by other species.

Almost Elaine is tempted to approach the woman, who is surrounded by some others, but she stops herself and moves forward few meters, before speaking to a Salarian, who stands at a corner. **"Excuse me, but have you an idea, what is going on?"** she asks the man and gets this answer: **"Don't you know? You need to be new here. Mhh, yes, yes, yes, yes this it needs to be: you are new."**, the Salarian repeats several times, while Elaine takes another drag from her cigarette and blows the smoke in another direction, before she puts the hand with the fag against her body to press right after it: **"Yes, I am new here and what is going on here now?"** The hand of the man points in the direction of C-Sec and he explains: **"For few months it happens over and over again: children in the Refugee Districts disappear. This case here is extraordinary bad, they tell."**

A little bit shocked Kysaek continues to ask her questions: **"Children disappear? You mean they get kidnapped? Children don't disappear so simply."** The Salarian approves to this: **"Many think that, but no matter how good you seem to keep an eye on the children, some even say they disappear in front of their eyes. One minute they are there, then you turn around for few seconds and suddenly the child is vanished without a trace, like they would fall through the ground."**, he allows his arm to lower again, whereupon Elaine shakes her head, saying: **"I bet everything I have that it needs to be a slaver; I mean…a District full with refugees, which bursts at the seams soon? Only a sign with the writing 'Paper or Plastic' is missing."**, but then she bites on her lips and constricts her eyes murmuring, **"Sorry, that was tactless."** But the Salarian doesn't seem to have understood it, so he says: **"What you said?"**

Elaine answers this with a wave. **"Forget about it…nice day still."** She puts the fag, which is burned out to the half already, back between her lips and takes a drag. She tries to suppress the emerging thoughts, but is not successful and sighs mentally: **"Well hopefully that weren't the children I saw recently…I don't see them…what assholes kidnap children? Don't they suffer enough living at such a place? Woahhhh if I catch such guys once, I will rip off their guts and give it them to eat it, only to pull it out from their ass again and then I repeat it….narghhh…."**, she rages and begins to tense up slowly, while her face is already quite tensed, which is why some people look at her confused, but also afraid. The Asari doesn't seem to notice this until she stops after some minutes and her eyes look up, staring at the roof of the district.

"**Maybe I should have stayed with my ass in the office…Goddess, how such things can happen even?"** she moans for herself, before she lowers her head again to look forward with a relaxed mien. **"Why get angry about such a thing, Elaine? You can't do anything; Evil things happen; look at yourself…do that, what you wanted to do today: relax, stretch your legs a bit and…yess mh….simply running around would be a waste of time."**, the Asari realizes and puts her right hand to the chin, while the cigarette dies down in the left slowly,** "I could use my time and try this kidnapping….gnarghh, no, no, no troubleshooter! Rather I would go to the gangsters and would say them a warm 'Lick my blue Ass'. With this I would do the galaxy a favor." **

Elaine flattens her hands and presses the air with the arms down only to correct herself: **"No Kysaek, that doesn't work…you can't think only about yourself: the others don't approve to this for sure, at least not in this way…but something needs to happen with these gangsters. Maybe I need more weapons from the Omega Market…yes…yes mhh…Omega, eh Omega Market!"** she snaps with her finger, when she remembers something: **"There was this Krogan at the market. I wanted to inform him when I find weapons and hey, I don't think he is ungrateful: Present a Krogan a weapon and he presents you his heart….I heard once."** she grins, while thinking about this line. Then she looks at her cigarette, which is burned out almost, takes a last drag and throws it on the ground carelessly. She tramples on it, before she gets going.

Although it is 3 p.m. o'clock regarding the galactic Standard Time, Kysaek stands in front an almost free market space and for the first time has an almost free view at every stand: in total there are for sure around 20, but only with few customers or group gatherings. This makes it easier for the Asari and after few meters into the big courtyard she reaches the stand of the Krogan, whereby two additional Krogans are found in front of it chatting quite loud.

* * *

Do you remember the two Krogans you can meet in Mass Effect 2 on the Citadel in the Zakera Ward? The guys who talk about fishes in the Presidium? Who give you the quest "Citadel: Krogan Sushi"? Then you know how these two here look like ;)

* * *

"**Of course I have punched this guy and pressed the head inside the toilet!"**; **"Never!"**; **"Do you dare to call me a liar!?";** **"Who knows…"**; **"I tell ya: I have given the Elcor a knock at its head, grabbed his head and then pushed it down into the bowl. Their faces look like asses."**; **"Still better than Salarians with their little horns."** Then both begin to laugh, while Kysaek comes closer slowly. Ultimately she is in front of the stand and tries to look loosened, saying to herself: **"Krogans…don't take everything seriously what they say; you know they like to ruffle their feathers much…play along…"**

Then the stand owner sees her and says throatily: **"What is it, honey? Want to buy a fruit?"** and murmuring the other two add: **"So to her fruits, I wouldn't say no."**; **"Nahhhhh, her breasts are too flat; at least they can't be seen beneath her scrap cloak."** Kysaek stays calm and says to the owner: **"Forget already? I was here few days ago and asked for goods, which are hard to digest for others, but still lie good in the hand…"** she grins meaningful during this and the Krogan needs few moments to realize it and to hammer on the table. **"Of course I remember….sorry, honey, but thousands whir around here every day and you Asari look all the same."**, he claims, followed by another line of the Krogans: **"Sweetie, when you search for something hard to be digested and which lies good in the hand…."**, but they get interrupted instantly by Kysaek: **"Then I grasp it firmly."**, she allows her hand to move to her back, seemingly to her butt, while she continues in a certain wicked undertone: **"Move my hands with the broad chunk…"**, her lips shape a kissing mouth, before she looks around for a moment and jumps with her butt on the table, while the Krogans listen to her more than only properly.

"**And allow it to shoot powerfully…"**, she whispers, while hefting the rear part of her Poncho and everyone of the three can see, like the Asari puts her fingers around the grip of the pistol, before she allows the Poncho to sink back down. Her hand comes in the front again, while she winks cheeky and followed by a jubilant murmuring of the seller: **"Gal! You have really achieved it; I believe against this your guns are nothing, arhahahaha…"**

The heads lower, but lift again fast with the predictable question of the Krogans: **"From where do you have this?"** This leads to another smirk of Kysaek, while she continues to sit on the table and bobs with her legs. **"Well, there is a certain market in the maintenance shafts; there everyone can get something…also big guns for you two."** she says, winking again.

Then she shoves herself from the table followed by another question of a Krogan: **"Can you lead the way, honey?"** She looks at him and shakes her head. **"No, I have still things to do, but it isn't really difficult and in emergency situations, punch yourself through the walls."**, she laughs for a moment as well like the Krogans, while she points over her shoulder in the direction of the wall, **"A little bit further in this direction you can find a hatch, which lead to the shafts; it is hidden a bit by few pipes, which lead outside of the wall. If you are at the bottom of it and your face look at the ladder…"** she explains stretching her right arm, **"…follow the direction of your right arm. It can last a few minutes, because this road is bloody long. After some time you reach a crossing, where you go left. Follow this path for few minutes and you are there."**, she finishes her explanation with these words and allows her arm to sink back again, while it gets followed by a satisfied grinning of the Krogans.

The seller begins to speak: **"Gal that was really decent from you, but can you tell me, for what you need such goods?"** Kysaek responds to this question: **"Well, I have bought a while ago an express company in this district and sometimes there are crashes in such a business."**, and she crosses her arms, while looking at the Krogan, who presses on this topic: **"You own the new express company?"** He looks interested at the Asari, who says only: **"That's the case, my express company."** she nods during this, before she adds: **"Why you ask?"** Now she looks interested at the seller, while he moves with his hand over his scaly chin, seemingly thinking.

"**Mhhr nhrrr a thought crosses my mind…."**, but Elaine can't stop herself from commenting this: **"Only one…?"** The Krogan laughs only fortunately: **"For now there are two actually, but let us look at the bigger one of them."** he makes a short break, before he continues: **"We could work together: you have the transporter, I have the goods. How this sounds for you?"** This gets replied by a reserved **"Doesn't sound bad; you want to work for me?"**, whereupon the Krogan shakes his head. **"Not quite; I thought more about sharing my profit with you…the question would be: how much you think is appropriate?"** he asks and Kysaek raises her hand with a raised finger for a moment, what should mean probably: one moment. She thinks about this for a while: **"Mhh an expansion of the assortment; then we have not only assignments to transport things from A to B, but also own goods to be transported…nhmhmh, but with these Krogans it could be hard, so it would be better I climb on the bandwagon with 50% and try it with a lightning strategy! He will start low, I come closer to his number more and more and when it goes as fast as I hope, we meet at 30%...yes, mhh, yesss, so I do it!"**

Now she returns to her conversation, coughing lightly: **"Okay…we can get a deal: I transport your goods, but there for and because I gave you the hint with the weapons, I expect 50%!"**, she says seriously and harshly, what gets replied by the Krogan in the same way: **"50 percent?!"**, he hammers on the table again, **"Pah, I give you 10 percent!"**, but Kysaek shakes her head to this saying: **"40 percent."** and the Krogan counters with **"20 percent!" **The right hand of the Asari points at the man and accentuates it with a **"30%!"**, but this is followed by a negation of the man, who had crossed his arms and now rips the apart over and over again. **"35 percent, higher I don't…-!"** he says, but can't finish the sentence, because Kysaek accepts it with her hand: **"Deal!"**

She grins broadly even and the Krogan doesn't understand that the he has outbid the Asari the first seconds. **"Arghghhh damn you gal, you have the brass neck! ….Deal!"**, he laughs throatily and lets go of Kysaek's hand, pointing right, **"These two belong to me by the way; so when there is trouble…let me know."**, the seller says, whereupon Elaine replies instantly: **"There could be trouble soon…next week we should pay such a gangster gang; protection money you understand…"**

Serious the man nods and tells her: **"Yeah, I know this bunch; every stand on the market pays them…except us."** he grins and Kysaek presses here: **"And why they let you get off their backs? Because you are Krogans?"** But the Krogan shakes his head and explains: **"These Varren Clippings wanted to collect the money at this stand as well and send there for a human and a Salarian. We led them then to the edge of the district, where we threw the human over the railing and the Salarian we have chopped off his head parts, put it in a box and then sent it to the boss with a message."**

Elaine tightens her eyes, asking: **"Which was?"** The Krogan answers with a grin: **"Everything can be eaten of a Salarian, except these things; they are sickly…"** Kysaek goes a few steps back speaking slowly: **"You have devoured him?"** During this she raises her hands, but the men shake their heads. **"Nuts, that was a krogan Bluff. Although he…"** he points to the side, **"…I thought about eating the Salarian, but then we have only chopped off the parts and have thrown them into a box."**

This leads to laughter from Kysaek, who nods. **"Okay, guys, so we are partners from now on; come around to my company tomorrow simply and we wrap up everything there."**, then she looks at her clock and completes the sentence with: **"For me it gets time; I need to hit the road again. So see you."** This is followed by nodding of the three men, who look after the Asari, while she goes away more and more and disappears in the streets of the Container Canyons.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off again. :)

* * *

With a better mood and obviously more relaxed Elaine goes the road back to her company, where no remarkable new event has happened. The Asari passes the gatekeeper corridor, reaches the big Main Hall, where it got very quiet in the meantime and sees only Dios, who screws at the Mech. The Asari goes to her asking relaxed: **"Are you ready with the work already?" **Dios stands up thereupon and nods barely. **"Kuren and the Batarian bring away the last delivery from today right now…the tall one has gone home and I try to repair my Mech."**, she shakes her head during these words, while Elaine eyeballs the Mech in the meanwhile: the legs stand there still, but the Torso seems to be burned out, what leads to Kysaek's conclusion: **"Was there fire here…?"**

During this she looks at Dios skeptically, who raises her hands instantly. **"A controlled fire."** the woman confirms and gets cautioned by Kysaek immediately: **"Don't torch the building here or you can become Kuren's Sweat Wiper."** But the female Salarian seems to be confused a bit and counters: **"I need to disappoint you, Boss: Salarians don't sweat." **She slaps on a victorious face, but this gets cropped instantly by Kysaek. **"Then I let you drive with the Batarian in the future, when you torch our company."** Elaine underlines this with pointing her finger at the Salarian, who keeps silent for a moment, before she says: **"If I would torch our company, there would be no work anymore; this involves the Batarian as well…"** The Asari bends her finger, takes breathe and wants to answer, but then blows the air out only, while lowering her hand again. **"I give up…"** she murmurs resigning and adds only: **"Please don't torch the company."**

Then she slaps on Dios' shoulder, before passing her again in the direction of the passage, which leads to the stairs, which she climbs up stair for stair until she reaches her office door and opens it. Inside she undresses the Poncho and throws it in the next corner. The Asari throws herself in the chair as well and leans back much and puts her feet up. She allows her hands to dangle at her sides, but stretches them upwards after a while together with a **"Argggghhhhh the walk felt good, but there is still some time…but what should I begin doing with it, now where all daily deals are done and the last delivery is out? Mhpf not much time has passed since all this has started…in general, I ask myself how Jim is; hopefully the chubby guy has gotten out there. As well Dilèn,…hopefully she is safe on Thessia…and mother, …mother, I hope they spare you…but all this needs to be known already. Maybe it is time to go through the Extranet again; it could be that I am worth a million Credits already."**, she laughs during this thought and tries to sort herself again, **"No, no, sometimes it is good to let some things alone; if there would be something important, we will learn from it in other ways as well…but important, important….these damn Mai doesn't leave my mind. If I believe her, we have been sold a pup on the Citadel; perhaps it would be a good advice to act preventive in this case and follow the whole thing up a bit."**, she nods to herself, but then stops her thinking with the realization: **"No, I don't think we are ready for such a thing already….besides Thais, me….we fight and the others? I mean, now we have these Krogans, but who knows what they do when they learn about the truth about us…no Elaine, keep below the surface still; the time will come."**

Thereupon Kysaek sighs quietly, but then decides and murmurs during this: **"And so we are ready for this, we need more money and so on; so get to it Kysaek: more money, there for you need more customers!"** She leans forward, grabs with her hands her desk to pull herself closer with the chair. She activates her terminal again and looks at the building up page from earlier, which she clicks on again. **"That is the perfect page; if I don't make a find here, then I don't know either."** Kysaek states and types on the keyboard again, whereupon the list builds up again, a little bit longer than the last one. She opens the first thing on it and starts to read:

"**Cause of several breakdowns the company 'Pay and Deliver' searches for some drivers and independent transporters to accomplish its stints for the month, which they got from a wholesaler."**

Without wasting a thought Kysaek clicks at the next offer and starts reading again: **"Kassa Fabrications is searching for bold deliverers! The payment is extremely good, but not without a danger. Pilots for a tour to the Hades Nexus, which is cornered by 'Free Galaxy' right now, one-time-only are searched."**

"**Mhh extreme good sounds not bad, but one-time-only? No definitely no…with long-term missions more money can be earned and one lives longer probably."** she yawns full-throatily, while she supports her head with one hand. She clicks on the next offer:

"**Driver for a transport on the Citadel are needed; from Ward 1 to Ward 4. No questions, discretion is appropriated; everything what is needed to be known gets explained on site."** The eyes of the Asari close over and over again, while she murmurs: **"Sounds quite….profitable, but it doesn't seem to be something for the long-term…"** she yawns again and clicks at a new offer:

"**The Citadel Flight Company is searching for reliable companies, who can establish a transport route between their montage factory and the Landing Docks of the Outer wards. Payment and length of the assignment get negotiated after some trial orders, which get paid naturally." **The eyes don't recognize the last words, while the close over and over again, whereby the head moves down slowly together with the supporting hand until Kysaek lies with her cheek on the back of the second hand, breathing relaxed. She keeps silent – audible as well like mental – the eyes are closed and without noticing it, she sleeps off after few seconds and gets shined on with a light red light, which shimmers through a thin cloud roof and looks like a true picture of peace.

* * *

Alone for this soundtrack you'll give the text a good grade :D "Vigil – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

_The picture consists out of more and more things: the light mixes with the cloud roof, but gets through it still; it gets mirrored by the glasses of the big skyscrapers as well like from the big lake. Seemingly it is early evening, the streets and skyroads are full with Skycars, but the picture gets distant from all of this until it receded into this distance, so that an Asari can be seen with violet skin and a dark blue gown decorated with orange stripes and golden edges._

* * *

Now search for "Sunset Illium" on Google/Images. There you will make a find I bet, how these scene looks like (search for the one you like the most ;))

* * *

_It seems the woman looks at the offered picture, but turns around when she hears quiet steps, which echo through the interior of the house and it comes closer to the balcony she is found. __**"Am home."**__ the obviously older Asari hears and follows the voice to which it belongs she enters the house and crosses her arms subtle. __**"Where have you been so long? You know that your father doesn't like it a bit, when you come too late, Elaine."**__, she says with worried voice and gets looked at from Elaine, who replies a little bit annoyed: __**"Father exaggerates it with his worry…"**__, but she gets interrupted instantly by the Asari: __**"You know there are reasons, why your father is overprotective; alone that you were allowed to go to the party of Larea was a tremendous overcoming."**_

_But Elaine waves it away. __**"Mother, precisely I don't know the reasons…I know that something bad has happened a year ago and since then you act only like everywhere on Thessia would be something bad…danger here, danger there."**__, Kysaek says, but her mother redirects the topic again: __**"You are too young to know about such things; I beg that you trust us in this case only."**__, she says in a calm voice, what Elaine responds with this question: __**"Trust….so, so and why haven't you told me something about Larea? And don't say now 'what you mean'; you know exactly what I mean…"**__ She fails to upset her mother with her annoyed kind, while this one answers: __**"Yes, we knew it; it is hard to keep a secret towards Matriarchs, but why do you ask now? Does it bother you? Do you hate Larea now?"**_

_She gets a sharp said __**"No."**__ as an answer from Elaine, who jumps on the couch then: __**"Larea is my best friend; even a disease doesn't change that…why Asari have such a narrow mind actually, when they are acting so open? I am a Pure-Blood as well, but it doesn't bother me…but what annoys me are these idiots, who call me Pure-Blood Slut over and over again."**__, she talks more to herself than to her mother, who sits down beside the younger Asari and puts her hand on her shoulder and the other hand on Kysaek's knee. __**"Our species learns….learning processes last very long most often and are rarely characterized with harmony; the Reaper War has shattered the worlds of many and now the old thinking needs to be unlearned."**__, she smiles during her words and points at Elaine, __**"Also you with your kind of behaving contributes to this and maybe in 100 years the galaxy will look completely different already."**_

_This calms down Elaine seemingly and she leans to the side against the chest of her mother, murmuring: __**"100 years sound like a long time…and then I have still 1000 more to live; somehow it annoys to live so long…"**__, whereupon the mother nods gently saying: __**"Sometimes it is the case; the longevity of the Asari can be a blessing, but also a curse. Some waste much time with silly things, although they could reach so much in 1000 years."**__ She moves with her left hand over Kysaek's face, while this one asks her: __**"But before we leave the topic: when will you tell it to me? I mean, you act like I could disappear into Nothingness every time."**__, during this she grabs even more, crumpling the cloth of the gown of her mother, before she adds: __**"And I am not so naïve, even when you believe this from a child…I see that father feels worse and worse and still you don't say a thing to me…"**_

_With this statement she causes a silence of her mother, who needs few moments, before she replies: __**"You don't need to worry; your father has a lot on his plate simply and is that's why exhausted. So the life of a Matriarch looks like: we have a big responsibility regarding our species and I hope, that you will follow our example one day."**__, she speaks in a hopeful voice and smiles simultaneously. She looks down at Elaine, whose mien looks a bit unsure, but still she says: __**"I will do my best…."**__, but in her mind many self-doubts fly around: __**"Me, a Matriarch? Even in 1000 years not; when the time has come I will leave Thessia and then….let's see."**__ she decides, but gets interrupted in her train of thoughts by her mother with this question: __**"Listen: tomorrow is the annual Day of Thanks; I hope you will accompany us there?"**_

_Elaine gets upright again and looks at her mother, before she nods slowly, saying: __**"I will; can I invite Larea and her parents to our table?"**__ Without hesitation she gets a nodding from her mother, followed by the words: __**"Of course; we'll set a good example…these prejudices, this narrow-mindedness…tomorrow we will go another step on the path to unity of the Asari…."**_

This echoes now, repeats itself over and over again until the eyelids open slowly and the violet eyes stare to side at the blank wall of the office…

* * *

One week has passed and it seems everything goes well for our Asari :) In real world like hers ;P

I hope you enjoy the story :) So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)


	15. Unfinished Business

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter V: **Unfinished Business

The hands are grabbing each other, the arms lie loosened on the back; almost a military posture, which Kysaek is displaying, while she stands in her office and looks through the window down on the big storage hall. Most, marked areas are still not used, but there for on one of them are mountains of small boxes found. Almost one could believe that they are out of wood, cause of its oak brown color, but because of the reflection of the light it is obvious that it needs to be metal. In the background is heard over and over again an electronic beeping and the clicking of keys, which get typed on by broad fingers, which belong to a massive creature: the krogan fruit seller.

"**Ahaharhar if there is something I love more than weapons, then these are black figures…"** he laughs throatily and adds these words: **"I love you gal and I mean it."** Thereupon the Asari turns around slowly with a weak smirk on her lips. **"I haven't the hots for 400 year old men."** she counters and causes another laughter of the Krogan, who only replies: **"With age comes experience…isn't this something like the wine of the Asari? The older, the better, erhehehe…but okay then I love only these figures and you are only a nice accessory."** he grins broadly. He stands up, before he continues to speak: **"Give us still four weeks and we will be able to buy a ticket out of the Refugee District, but now I return to my Stand; these Vorcha I don't trust more than I can count."**, he growls weakly, what Kysaek responds with: **"Prejudices, a krogan business man like you…if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it, because the only thing what a Krogan counts are the kills of his gun."** Both laugh that's why, before the man raises his hand. **"And don't forget: today is that day."** he grumbles and adds: **"If this bunch comes, stay tough and if it needs to be beat their living daylights out."**

Kysaek nods to this, followed by these words: **"They will not see even one single Credit; you can count on that."** The Krogan opens the door thereupon, passes it and leaves the room then, followed by a closing door, what motivates Kysaek to turn back, observing the big storage hall once again and thinking: **"Four weeks and we can leave this stinking Refugee District? Well that would be something…on the Wards, even on the lower Levels above us it would be a sight better than in this district."**, she taps with one finger on her arms, which are crossed, before she continues her mental monolog: **"I think it is also a good time to expand the business…now when we have our own goods, we can smuggle other goods between it, mhhhh I think I ask the others about this later or in the near future. But now I should better prepare for this bunch of criminals, as well like Thais and the others…we send them back to the hole they have come from…or switch them to our side?"**, she asks mentally, but then continues thinking: **"Maybe they are so weak-kneed confronting the Krogans, that I can convince them or they are such a cheap scum, that they could be convinced with money, but then they would be very unreliable. And when we have bad luck, they appear with a dozen men here and then it gets ugly…then we will need to pay probably, but will they appear with a dozen? No, no surely not…otherwise they had done this with the Krogans as well, but I can brood as long as I want to: What happens we will see when they are here."**, she nods at the end of her thoughts, turns around, switches off the screen of her Terminal and goes in the direction of the door. While passing she grabs her pistol from the small cupboard and activates the door-lock leaving the room, while attaching the pistol to her back.

On her way down she nods to the chubby Batarian, who greets the Asari with **"G'day boss."** and passes her in the direction to the second floor, while Elaine goes to the first floor and goes along the corridor to the hall. Moments later another person comes towards her, a Turian, whose scaly skin is very white as well like it is looking more leathery than usual. He nods only to the Asari, while carrying a small box with both arms. **"Wow, for his age this man is quite up to the mark still."** crosses Kysaek's mind, before she grins a bit and enters the big hall. She looks left shortly: A transporting truck is in the Docking Bay; the side dampers are dismounted and at the open spot it gets belabored with an Omni-Tool with a Welding Upgrade, which belongs to Dios, who wears goggles, focusing on the open spot. Kysaek turns away after few seconds and looks around a bit and sees only the huge-grown human, but no one else.

"**Mhh the Doc is in the sickbay I bet, but where are Thais and Kuren? Would have been better to look after them, while being still in second floor…"** she asks herself, but instantly shakes her head, **"Learned another thing Elaine….well let's stop by Doctor Azkar first."**, she decides and turns right, going along the wall. After few meters she reaches the door to the sickbay, opens it and stops immediately after seeing Doctor Relis, together with Thais, who is not wearing her shirt right now and has an injection, before she looks at Kysaek with lightly constricted eyes, seemingly cause of weak pain…Relis takes the injector away from her arm carefully and takes a look above her shoulder, following Thais glance. She greets Kysaek with **"Hello, Kysaek."** and turns away from Sapto, putting the injector on a table, while Thais tenses her arm up weakly and puts a scrap of cloth on the spot where she got the injection, whereby Kysaek can see the green veins there, but keeps silent for few moments, before she asks: **"Am I disturbing you?"**

She waits for an answer, looking at both alternating until Thais responds: **"No, you are not disturbing us; Doctor Azkar has given me an injection merely."** But this forces Elaine to press on this topic: **"Are you sick?"** Instantly Thais shakes her head as an answer. **"No, no, a small vaccination only; nothing else."**, she says, grabbing her shirt to pull it over her head, while Doctor Relis keeps being silent and sorts her equipment seemingly. Elaine nods then gently, explaining Sapto: **"Good, but I hope you are up to the mark enough. Today is payday and I think these gangsters will drop any time."** Sapto looks at Elaine then, responding: **"Give me some minutes; I think this time we will still have."** Kysaek nods only and turns away, before she looks over her left shoulder, murmuring: **"Before I forget it…do you know where Kuren is? It would be better, if we emerge all together."** This leads to a smirk of Sapto.** "Kuren is in the front office; she said something about a quiet spot and a rest from Dios….but I think you let her there for now. Kuren, Dios, but also the Doctor here…they can handle a weapon, but at the end they are not much battle-tested."**, the Asari explains slowly, while Kysaek seems to think about this. She looks straight forward, before she says: **"I trust your judgment; you know them better than me. Let's see if the Krogans wait at the entrance…follow me soon."** Then she leaves the room via the door, while Thais still says **"We see us later."**, before the door closes once again.

It lasts no five minutes until Elaine enters the gatekeeper corridor in which the two Krogans are waiting already: one in the middle of the corridor, the other leaning against a wall; dressed plainly, but there for a Shotgun in each one's hand – apparently the newer standard model: M-25 Katana.

* * *

I bet you will find a "M-23 Katana Shotgun" via Google/Images. This newer model looks quite similar. :)

* * *

"**I see you are waiting full of beans already."** Elaine claims with a sharp tone. She gets the attention of both, whereby the leaning one responds: **"Should this be a joke? We are more than 2 months on this tin Station and for the first time we have weapons again! That is no thirst for action that is the krogan nature, wahahaha!"** he laughs throatily as well like the second one. Only Elaine keeps serious this time. **"Nice to hear that you are ready, but control yourself when the guys come; leave talking to me and look really frightening."** she orders the Krogans, whereby one nods mutely, while the other responds: **"We can't look frightening, but there for monstrous."** He slaps a grin with his yap, while reloading his shotgun. Thereupon Elaine only replies: **"Acceptable as well."** while she looks at the entrance, putting her hands on her back.

"**These two give us a superb bonus; come only you stupid scum."** she demands mentally. A moment later she gets reinforcement by Thais, who wears her pistol quite publically at her belt, while she begins to speak with Kysaek: **"So we will decline; have you thought what exactly you will do?"** The other Asari responds: **"I am still not really sure, although I have thought about it already…but at the end such a bunch understands only one language."** what leads to Sapto's next question: **"That means we'll kill them?"** Kysaek replies only with **"Exactly."**, before she adds: **"But wait for my signal."**, she makes a break before she continues: **"When I say…trash doesn't belong here…then fire to a fare-thee-well."**, she points backwards, **"Men, position yourself behind us; after all we don't want that too much of your monstrosity penetrates and kills them, before we had the chance to say something. Besides don't show your weapons so obviously!"** she orders, while she turns around lightly and points several times on the space behind both Asari. The Krogans take this position now, merge their shotguns once again and attach them at their belts at the back, before they cross simultaneously their arms.

"**You are a natural, at least regarding dealing with Krogans; others would not put with such a kind of tone."** Thais adds for consideration and Elaine replies: **"Not? Should I tell you what kind of tone is reigning in the Forces?"** But Thais still says how she sees this with these words: **"Forces are Forcers; looking at it this way we are civilians. A strict tone you can display, when you own the trust of your squad or when you don't care what they think about you…whereby this is are the methods of a true criminal."** she makes a break, before she adds: **"And these die pretty fast usually."**

Kysaek turns her head a bit; feeling addressed a bit and asks: **"So I am a criminal?"** She looks waiting at Thais, who instead looks straight forward, before she answers: **"No….not yet and I hope you will never be so Elaine; no one can survive alone. The only exception from this – and probably the only exception – is Aria T'Loak, around who many stories twine, but such personalities appear only every 1000 years probably, what – of course – shouldn't be an insult against you…only my way of looking at things."**

Elaine looks irascible a bit and breathes in for an answer right now, but she hears the noise of beeping, which is coming from the entrance door, to which she looks then. The Asari raises her arm, activates her modified Omni-Tool, types on it a bit and few seconds later the door opens. A group of five persons is found there, immediately recognizable that these are the gangsters, led by the Scarface Turian, who goes inside the corridor as the first person, followed by a Salarian, two humans and a Batarian. All of them wear some fashionable clothes for District circumstances, whereby their colors are darker a bit.

* * *

Finally a little bit music: "Breeding Ground – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" via YouTube.

* * *

"**We are here, you are here, and the time has passed, but where is our money?"** the Turian asks in his usual rough pitch – it seems he doesn't register the Krogans the first moment. Every one of the criminals has his hand at the side at their jackets. It seems that they are ready to draw their weapons and aim them at the other group every moment, what Elaine comments with a **"Are you really as stupid as you look like?"** , while having her own hands on the back. The Turian continues to speak a bit harsher: **"It seems that here someone got a portion bravery into the blue ass….or was this something else?"** while looking actually at Kysaek's hips and also recognizing the Krogans during this appraising observation. Immediately he presses this topic: **"You two? What are you doing here?"**

But the hulks keep silent iron, while on the other hand Elaine asks explaining: **"They are working for me; a problem with that Scarmug?" **It seems with this she brings the man out of his shell instantly, but he tries again to speak with the Krogans: **"Are you two deaf? Or so dense like apes? You are working for this bitch? What has she given you? A lay for free in this stinking shithole that she calls company?"** Thereupon Elaine shakes her head only, but begins to speak hardened: **"Somehow it is a bore slowly, but also annoying…everyone always says only blue ass, whore, sex for free, slut, I have something for your mouth, have you embraced Eternity and much more…"**, here she makes a short break, in which moment she draws her pistol from her back and activates it to aim at the Turian. Kysaek's group follows their leader's example, as well like the gangster.

* * *

Here you can imagine a Salarian aiming with his pistol at the others.

* * *

"**Is everyone so uncreative, that they can only mention some sexual allusions?"** she asks visibly angry, as well like her next words: **"I'll tell you something…you want to have money? Then come here and get it!"** she demands, but the gangsters continue to aim only instead to say something. The leader growls quietly, while moving his eyes to the Krogans over and over again, what Elaine uses to remind him of the story of the Krogans and to combine it with another threat: **"How was it last time? Does your salarian friend be devoured as well, like the last one? And what is left gets in a transport box…this is a space disposal for free."** With this she causes nervousness visibly by the collectors: the Salarian trembles with his pistol and the humans look around the whole time. Only the leader tries to stay calm, although his panting betrays something else.

"**I believe you have explained your position pretty well and I will tell it to our boss…maybe he turns a blind eye to you; we earn more than enough money already."**, he suggests Elaine, who responds: **"That sounds reasonable…"**, she nods, lowering her weapon as well like the enemies and the others of her group. But then she says boldly: **"You can deliver your boss this message: 'Trash doesn't belong here.'"** She yanks up her weapon instantly and fires several times at the Turian, as well like Thais, who is aiming at the lines in the back. The Krogans take some steps forward, raise their shotguns and fire as long as their weapons are overheated and every enemy is riddle with bullets, who can't return the fire so fast: One after another collapses; fall on the sides, lean on the wall and slide down with torn open eyes. Everyone reloads their weapon, while Elaine goes forward slowly simultaneously, weapon still at the ready. She checks by tapping with her foot everyone of the men, but everyone seems to be clearly dead.

"**We bring them out via the transport boxes. Find out where the delivery needs to go."**, Elaine orders now and lowers her weapon to attach it at her back again. She turns away and looks to Thais for a moment, who returns the look, although her mien doesn't betray anything, but there for the one of Elaine all the more, as if she 'wanted' to say: **"I am Elaine Kysaek."** Of course she doesn't do this and passes Sapto wordless to go to the hall, while the Krogans follow her commands and go to the corpses, storing away their shotguns. Each of the two grabs a corpse at its foot and begin to pull it to the hall, whereas Thais doesn't do this, but instead follows Elaine, who is already in the next room.

* * *

And an exchange of music :) "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The door opens, while Thais tries to focus her glance at Elaine, who stands behind few boxes surrounded by the three new employees and Dios, Kuren and Doctor Relis in a semicircle.

Decreasing her speed, but still moving closer to Elaine, Thais hears her words better and better: **"That's how it is looking. Every one of you knows that they were scum, who hasn't earned it better; who terrorized this district and probably others as well. One needs to make such people clear unmistakable, on which side the bread is buttered, otherwise they take want they want to and you don't want for sure, that they take everything here away from us?"** She looks at everyone, seems doped – perhaps cause of the adrenaline in her body – and gets different answers.

"**Well, we want to work here; we need the money."**; **"That was bunch of criminals anyway."**; **"They were criminals, but have you needed to shoot them?"**; **"Subjects get eliminated for maximal deterrent; We agree."**, comes at the end from the Twins, again spoken at the same time. Then Elaine crosses her arms, before saying to everyone: **"I know that you got scared now about your families, friends, whatever…but I am certainly not ungrateful and fork out a small bonus by the next wage, but provided you continue working here and keep silent about what happened."** Exactly in this moment the door opens, through which the two Krogans struggle, each pulling a corpse, while Elaine looks at each person one after another, seemingly waiting for an answer. But she keeps looking above all at the three employees than on Relis and the Twins, until she gets answer men by men: **"I do It."**; **"Money is money."**;** "When goes everything clean in the galaxy? I say nothing."**

Kysaek begins to smirk that's why, before a nod and these words follow: **"All-right; then get to work again, I'll do the same."** while pointing at the office in the second floor, before putting her body into motion. The gathering ends in every direction, whereby Thais begins to follow Elaine's path once again step by step. The eyes of Elaine move to the side indeed – as if she would look back – but the head doesn't follow the movement. She notices the pursuit of Thais, but doesn't say a word to her. Not before Kysaek opens the door to her office and is standing at her table, she turns around to lean against it and to look at Thais, crossing her arms again, when she finally asks in a light arrogant tone: **"What's up?"** The door closes behind Sapto, while she returns the same gesture – crossing her arms – and looks at her like a teacher, who is angry at her apprentice.

"**Have you needed to do this? What have you from killing them except few problems more?"** she asks in the same way, while Kysaek counters: **"From where do you want to know this? Who says that we will have few more problems now?"** Thais waves with her left hand for a moment, before she murmurs: **"Experience; from which I own plenty more than you Elaine."** Thereupon Elaine pushes her body away from the table, continuing to look at Thais and walking around the table to her chair, while she says: **"You do without a doubt, but still you made me the boss; said yourself that one becomes a good leader by experiencing it oneself…and now when I follow your advice finally, you think you have the right to give me a lecture?"**, keeping her weak arrogant tone thereby and Thais seems to be more emotional than usual by her standards. **"I try to help you, but that works only when you allow it Kysaek."**, she claims, pointing at Elaine, who sits down right now and puts her hands on the armrests, before she responds: **"That sounds more like you would dislike the fact, that I decided differently than you…was the whole talk about 'You are the leader now; I help you but you have bigger potential than you see till now but you will be able to use it…' nothing but hot air? Are you the kind that shows her true face not before it doesn't go the way you like?"** She claws her fingers inside the chair's armrests thereby, whereas Thais waves with her hands over and over again. **"I believe you are too emotional for something like this right now; a habit you should break better…"**, Sapto grumbles and Elaine presses instantly: **"And when we talk about experience…if I remember correctly a certain Asari has agreed to me, when we gave our Identity Cards to the gang of swindlers…so much to 800 years; apparently they are worth the same like 27 years."**

She stares provoking thereby, however the addressed doesn't say a word and turns away, but her mien says much. She opens the door and leaves the room silently. **"What is the matter with her? Have I been wrong about a person once again? Does the fact that I gunned down the bunch stick in her craw so much? What has she done on Illium different? The criminals wanted to get the better of us and she gave the order to ice them even before this; if it goes this way, so damn where is the difference here? …because they wanted to retreat maybe? No, they have realized too late, that they were goners, but their threats earlier were obvious. Apparently Thais isn't like I have imagined her; no wonder she is so unapproachable when someone asks about her past…I bet she is like I thought: a lousy hypocrite, bitch."**

That and much more crosses Elaine's mind, while her fingers are still clawed inside the armrest firmly and the mien is looking contrite.** "Haven't I done good work till now? I mean…I know I am not alone, but who has found the express company, who has learned that we were deceived? Who has found the weapons market and who allied with the Krogans? I don't want to praise myself indeed, but for my beginnings it was quite good…"**, she sighs quietly, murmuring a moment later, **"Thais can be impressed only probably when one earns 1 billion Credits a day or mhh…yeah, how? Maybe when being Shepard 2.0?"** For few seconds she is tongue-tied, blinks few times and raises her hands from the armrests, like she would say 'stop' to herself, but instead she says then for real: **"Wait a moment…how the hell I have come up with this shit? Shepard 2.0? What I want from this asshole? That has tempted me back then to join the Forces and what happened then…Shepard 2.0, I have insulted myself right now."** she grumbles, while grabbing her forehead massaging it. She falls back into the chair and closes her eyes, keeping in the deep silence, which lasts very long.

* * *

Now you can switch the music off. :)

* * *

Moving no finger few hours pass after the action with the gangsters and although Elaine sits still with eyes closed, she doesn't sleep and keeps silent mentally as well. Her mood has calmed down in the meantime, the breathing is calm and besides the working noise from below nothing is heard; also when the Asari opens her violet eyes slowly, she keeps sitting in the silence. The hand at the armrest rises slowly and moves to her throat to clutch the medallion in which the picture of Kysaek's mother is found. A new thought crosses her mind: **"Is that what you have wished for me, mother? Big Changes I don't bring to pass: a business is established and a little bit money is earned; few criminals are shot down…I bet you haven't meant that back then. But what is lying ahead of me still? This whole crap here…I would like to go back better, live with you, fall in an agonizingly boring job and simply live my 1000 years, comfortably, without stress, without all this shit."**

She kicks against her desk once to push herself backwards a bit. After the chair has rolled and hit the wall – only weakly – Kysaek stands up from her chair, takes the pistol from her back to put it on the table, before she flattens her hands and breathes in deeply. **"Maybe I was too snappy to Thais earlier; better I straighten that. After all she has saved my ass and that not only once."** Kysaek reminds herself, nodding to it. Her hands grab the waistband for a moment to pull the pants up a bit and the shirt down until both is tensed, before she circuits her table and wants to leave the office. The door opens and her eyes look down a bit, while the steps move her over the threshold and she crashes into someone and staggers back a bit. She lifts her head again only to see Thais, who seems to be surprised as well from this crash, whereby Elaine raises her arm pointing at Thais:** "To you I wanted to go right now."**, what gets repeated by Sapto almost in the same way: **"To you I wanted to go as well right now."**, but there for doesn't point at Elaine, who lowers her arm again.

"**I wanted to apologize."**, leaves simultaneously both Asari's mouths, what leads to a light grin on both faces, while they continue the game almost like the Twins by saying again simultaneously: **"I was somehow upset…eh, don't repeat my…"** They begin to laugh for a while and can't finish their sentences, whereupon a mutual pointing at each other follows, accompanied with a **"You go first."**; **"No, you go first."**; **"No you."**; **"No you."** Repeating it over and over again until Elaine grasps the nettle after few moments: she nods and waves to Sapto so that she comes closer. **"Let's talk inside."** she says and goes in followed by Thais and a closing door. While Thais begins to lean against the cupboard on the left side, Elaine seems to be restless a bit, moving her right hand over and over again over her face, swaying around like a startled hen and always looking at the other Asari briefly, who seems to be much calmer, showing the familiar strong aura. Finally Kysaek stops her moving and looks at Thais, before she begins to speak:

"**I know you wanted to help me and want it still; and besides I haven't forgotten that you have saved my ass once and I would have died without you on the roof."**, but then she stops, indicating with a pointer to Thais, that she can speak, what she does then: **"As well like I know, that everything is still new for you and you are even right, when you say, that I dislike it that you have decided something, which is against what I wanted, but…so it is simply. You decide and one can't make everyone happy about this…a lesson, which you have learned now, but if you care there for that your group is going well as their leader, they will be ready to forgive you for sure, if you decide against them."**, Thais says and pushes herself away from the cupboard to go to Elaine. She does the familiar hand gesture: putting the hand on Kysaek's shoulder, **"Let us forget it and look forward."**

Thereupon Elaine nods mutely and Sapto continues speaking, while taking the hand from her shoulder: **"Good, there is another thing, which is why I wanted to talk with you."** This leads to a quizzical mien on Elaine's face, followed by the words: **"What is it about?" **She goes slowly back to her table, before stopping there in a standing position and supporting herself by laying both hands on the table. The other Asari turns around a bit – she positions her front at the desk – activates her Omni-Tool and types on it. **"There for that we are into this business for not whole 2 weeks, it is going pretty well. Not at all imagining how it will look like in a month."** Thais says and gets Elaine's approval: **"Yes, the Krogan said this as well. Still a month and we will be able to buy a ticket out of the Refugee District."**

Sapto deactivates her Tool again thereupon, lowers her arm and moves her hands, while she continues to talk: **"There he is right probably, but this would be taken a short-term view."**, whereupon Elaine asks responding: **"What do you mean?"** and Sapto continues with these words: **"Well think: Say we will continue to have such good deals and can really buy a ticket out of here soon. Thereby we can't forget that we are still on the run; in such a situation it is only a matter of time until PGI get on to us. And this will not end nice for sure or said differently: it will end with an anew escape…hopefully."**

The Asari makes a short break in the middle of the sentence, before she continues: **"And because we would be uncovered then, all the work would have been a waste of the time, don't you think?"** Elaine replies this with a nod, while Thais begins to speak again: **"Well to be able to prevent this we could use a little trick, which is quite simple: We will rank somebody first of the…"**, she raises her arms, presses her long and forefinger together, before bending them few times, **"…'Management', who doesn't belong to our group and hopefully can continue also, when we are gone. In this way we could keep our company, besides still getting money from it and be honest: I don't believe that we will be able to succeed in doing such an escape once again or get the necessary financial resources for it."**

She closes her lips, which means that she has finished her explanation seemingly, whereas Elaine rubs over her chin with her hand, murmuring again and again **"Mhh Mhh Mhhh."** – seemingly thinking, while still looking at Thais. **"You could be right; starting all over again would be more than only annoying. Even more: that it works out so well now, doesn't mean that it will do everywhere else as well. At the end we do this only so that we have at least a cat's chance in hell against this damn company, but don't we end into danger, that when we appoint a dummy, he will keep everything for himself? Worse even, what is when we tell him our true identity and he runs instantly to the corresponding Authorities…then we will never be able to leave this place, over and out."**, Elaine remarks, being quite serious once again, before she continues her open thinking: **"I mean: does this need to be soon? For sure we are able to postpone this a bit; what do you mean Thais?"**

She continues to look at Sapto asking this and gets this answer: **"Possible…we could do it, postponing now. But think about this: the longer you wait, the earlier we can be uncovered and all the work would have been a waste of time…then it would be better to take the risk now, appoint someone and inform him about our circumstances…at least when he seems to be trustful."**

Kysaek turns around thereupon, a hand still at the chin, the other crossing the chest. She looks down at the big storage hall in which gets unloaded hardworking by the three employees. Dios and Kuren are at the gatekeeper corridor, raising their arms frequently and looking at each other: seemingly a typical argument between the Twins. The lips of Kysaek rise only thinking about this, while she closes her eyes for few moments and Sapto keeps standing silently at the background. Outside of Elaine's range of vision she grabs her left arm, pressing the spot, where she got the injection earlier with the fingers of her other hand. For a moment the green veins of the Asari stand out again, while she lets the spot go again, when Elaine turns around slowly again to look at Thais and nod at her.

"**You are right, it would be better when we provide for it, but on the fly I don't know who comes into question for this rank."**, Elaine states, but Thais replies: **"Well that was to expect; I don't know anyone here as well…besides my acquaintance at the Control, but he drops out. Searching is the magic word here or maybe we know someone already? The Krogan makes a reasonable impression…well what is called reasonable by the Krogans, but apparently a man of the figures."** Kysaek nods indeed, but her mien looks skeptical. **"But that can backfire as well. Consider it once we say him who we are…he sees the bounty and that's it. It could be as well, that the business is running so good, that the money will disable his reasonable thinking and he shoves us out. Of course it can be that nothing from this happens: he is the Manager in name only, collects a bit additional money and everyone is happy, but to be honest I don't think he is a suitable candidate."**, Elaine adds for consideration, while Sapto loosens up her stand a bit, putting her hand at her hip.

"**Well Elaine you are the boss, you lead, we follow. I mean, after all you have found this company here, the weapons market, the Krogan, found out that these refugees has tricked us…for such a short time these are some remarkable achievements, so do what you think is right."**, leaves Sapto's lips, whereby Elaine seems to be more crestfallen now, while returning back to the interior of her mind. **"I simply am not able to figure out Thais…can she read minds? That is almost like she could: she has repeated almost word for word, what I have thought about earlier…this woman."** she blinks few times in succession, while coming back to the situation of the outside world.

"**Okay, then we take this in our hands: I will think about it more and maybe go for a stroll around the district or alternatively you think about someone; perhaps you will know someone, who knows…we are a Team after all."**, the Asari explains followed by a agreeing nod from the other one. **"I will tell it the others, Kysaek and leave you alone again for now. Get in touch when you need something."**

Kysaek raises her hand during these words, setting upright her thumb, while saying: **"So we will do it. See you later, Thais."** Thereupon Sapto raises her hand for a moment, turns around, opens the door and leaves the office, while the door closes behind her. On the other hand Elaine turns around to the window again, puts her hands on her hips and observes the picture below once again.

* * *

Now you can switch on the "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" music again ;) It is time for thinking again :D

* * *

A little bit less than an hour passes in which Kysaek thinks about their situation still standing at the window. **"Is this really such a good idea? We know barely someone here and I can't think of someone who would fit: no one of the Krogans, I don't want to start with the employees even and otherwise there is no one. At the Omega Market I will make a find for sure, but before I make a slip Aria's men steal the company below my ass away, so no thanks. I could also address one of the thousands of refugees simply, but what should I say?"** she asks mentally, before she continues thinking: **"G'day at our company is accidently missing a manager, so do you want to have it? Ah you ask why? Well your references are extraordinary good…you live in trash and oh you don't know the ropes of figures? No, you even want to pinch stuff from us, that qualifies you even more!"** she shakes her head fiercely to shake off the idea, **"No, no better we drop that…but what remains then? Mhh there is still this Hanar, which showed me the way to the Omega Market; he seems to like to stretch the legal business sometimes, but maybe he belongs to the Omega guys? Can I know that? Scarcely, so he drops out of the possibilities."**, she sighs quietly, while she continues to consider the possibilities, **"But who stays at the end? No one, what means that we should better continue to focus on our business for now and perhaps we will make a find in the next weeks…however Thais could be right: the longer we wait, the bigger the chance that everything was a waste of time."**, she realizes once again, before she begins to speak quietly to herself, **"Now it comes down again, Elaine: don't disappoint the others, you are the boss! I mean you were gone under your own steam several times already without the others, but that wasn't something bad. Like you have found out thanks to the Salarian…that…wait a moment, could I…he, that…mhhh."**, then she snaps with her finger, beginning to speak louder to herself, **"The Salarian! Nagh I need really to ask after names; it gets a bad habit to know the people, but don't know them at all!"**

Then she storms out thunderstruck, opens the door, but stops again to grab her head. **"Weapon!"** She turns around again, goes to her table and takes the weapon from there only to attach it at her back. The door has closed in the meantime and needs to be opened once again, whereupon Elaine wants to pass it, but stops again repeating the head gesture. **"Are you nuts, Elaine? With the weapon in broad daylight?"**, she asks herself, before turning around again to go to the small cupboard, which is to her right side. Fast the Poncho is grabbed and pulled over her head, but she needs to open the door a third time.

"**Damn these automatic doors; I like the ones, where you decide for yourself, if they should stay open or closed."** Kysaek grumbles and leaves the room this time, followed by a closing door. Very determined with an almost light Jogging gait (Shepard Style ;)) she moves downwards, goes along the corridor to the hall and passes from time to time her employees: first the Batarian, then the human and at the end the Turian without greeting any one of them. She has left the building very fast behind and finds herself again the Refugee District.

* * *

Now another switch of music: "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

"**Once again the same game, Elaine: Find the needle in the haystack…"** crosses her mind and as well: **"From where do I know this line? That doesn't originate from the Asari…mhrrr, it needs to be this darn movies and books."** she nods to herself, hides her hands like usual beneath her Poncho in her pants pockets. Almost not imaginable, but still reality she detects that the district gets fuller and fuller while walking through the streets: no new containers piled on top of each other, but there for aplenty of sleeping bags or even tents at the edge of the street.

"**I feel bad for the people indeed…but damn it, do they seal up their districts once?"**, Kysaek thinks, before she shakes her head resigning, while she breaks her way through the crowd. Thereby an idea crosses her mind: **"Hey! Last time I met him by accident, in the second Level! Maybe he is up there again or at least his shelter!" **She grins lightly while moving forward, after she had this idea and praises herself mentally that's why: **"That is a good idea Elaine. You have this down the pat, if you want it only!"**

She breaks through the crowd step by step, while being looked at from some as well like followed by, which is why she looks back and stops her walking. **"What the…what do all of them want from me?"** she thinks and considers: **"Shit! Have they recognized me?!"** Instantly she begins to go on much faster than before, but still followed by few people. She speeds up more and more as well like her pursuers until she stops at the courtyard to turn around. She puts her hand on her back, before she looks at the people – in the meantime ten in total – and murmurs to them haunted: **"What do you want? Want to have trouble?!"** She grabs the butt of her pistol in the meanwhile, continuing to stare at the bigger group until a female Turian steps forward with pressed together hands, like she would rub them against each other.

"**You mean money."** she murmurs, what makes Kysaek more nervous visibly. She wants to draw her weapon already, when she hears the words of the turian woman: **"Ms. T'Veres, do you have a job for us?"** She stops immediately and takes her hand from her weapon, while she says lopping: **"Eh, what?"** Her posture relaxes now quite obviously, while she gets a shower of pleading: **"Please give us a job!"**;** "Do you need someone else for your company?"**;** "I am strongly-built, I work until I collapse!"**;** "My children are hungry; please do you have a job for me?"**

She listens to the pleading for a while, before she raises her hands flattening them in the front. **"Hey, hey everyone calm down, calm down…I barely understand a word, Silence!"**, leaves her mouth louder than wanted to, whereupon everyone silences and Elaine can start with an answer: **"For now we don't need anyone; I would like to give you a job, but before we can hire more people the business needs to run better…what will take at least some weeks still. That's why it would be better, if you wait in front of our building, if you lie in wait for a job…"** She paralyzes mentally after saying this, thinking: **"That you haven't said for real…fast, get away from here!"**

Instantly she yanks around and runs in the direction of the lift, which opens right now. Only few people come out of it, while Kysaek is still pursued by the people. After entering the lift she immediately searches for the Level Buttons and pushes it. She looks like the door closes shortly before her pursuer reach her; whereupon Elaine catches a loud breathe: she got in the lift alone...fortunately. **"Uff that was close…they would have ripped off the clothes of my body certainly."** she murmurs, before she adds: **"They want a job…from me? That is saying something. It is good when the people know my company…well but as well bad: I bet it will not last long until greedy people like the gangsters will come, oh dear, oh dear…"**, she shakes her head, while leaning against the wall of the lift and listening to the music, but which gets interrupted by a report:

"**After the newest estimations the Citadel will be flooded by more refugees than it can take. Anonymous reporters, who have stolen into the Districts, name these circumstances – quoting their statement – disastrous. Speaker of the Council took a stand to this after few hours and assured that the situation is under control, but many are dubious about their credibility, above all after the youngest events in the northern Council Space.**

**Like we reported the Consulate has broken away from the Citadel and is a governing itself independently now, although it is rumored for two years already, that the Councilors have no real influence on this part of the galaxy. In a direct interview which was given by presiding Consul Sha'ira – familiar to many by the name Consort – said that this step was unavoidable. She regrets breaking with the Council deeply, but assured still the fidelity to the Citadel Government and the bond to the remaining galaxy, however one needs to grow and strike out on his own and that applies for the Consulate as well, like she said."**

"**In the galaxy really much is broken in the moment. If I think how this looked back then…well, what means 'think', I have no idea. I was young and was interested in different things."** she grins shortly, **"Well what the hell everything will be fine again; I don't care anyway two figs about it."**, she persuades herself, before leaving the lift, after it had reached the second level. She looks to the railing for a while, which is found opposite of her position in a certain distance. One moment she can see the whole first level, but also the arms of the Citadel.

* * *

Again a Combine-it-yourself Image ;):

"print screenpictures. files. wordpress 2012/03/masseffect3-2012-03-21-20-43-34-73 .png" Let us start from the end: delete the gap between "73" and ".png"; between "wordpress" and "2012" you insert a dot-com-ending with a backslash and no gaps there. :) The remaining gaps left from there need to be deleted as well and at the start of the link is missing still a "ht-tp :/" (without the "-", the gap and there is missing a backslash at the end). And when it doesn't work, check if there is a gap somewhere (there shouldn't be :))

* * *

"**Well this can last long…the second level is not so big like the first, but still I think it will take few hours."**, the Asari grumbles, before she continues going on in the same Jogging gait like earlier. This time she doesn't talk to anyone, but looks only at the faces. She moves in zigzag between various pillars, but then she hears a louder voice, which sounds fast simultaneously. She follows it. **"Yes you as well; you could be the owner of an Upgrade for your Omni-Tool – modified only for you! This simple program for only 40 Credits increases the data handling of your Tool by 6 percent and decreases the delay during visual communicational transmissions by whole 4 percent!"** Kysaek leans against a pillar then to observe the speaker, looking quite satisfied thereby.

* * *

This stand looks like the "Game Shop" on level 28 in the Zakera Ward (Mass Effect 2) :)

* * *

"**Finally a little bit luck; to be honest I was not motivated for another eternal rummaging."** she murmurs quietly, while she listens to the Salarian: **"Another offer and in limited quantity: Assistant VI equipped with the newest improvement update 1007.5. 200 Credits per unit; very helpful for business people, but also for normal citizens from the street! Manage your own issues, transactions; Never forget anything anymore and put your feet up."**, during this he pulls apart his arms and continues to talk ten to the dozen, whereby the time passes rapidly and eventually no audience is found by him. This motivates Kysaek to press herself away from the pillar and to go to the man. She puts her hands on the counter, while being greeted by him: **"Ah I have noticed you earlier already; I bet you are interested…no hold a moment, I know you."** he nods, **"Yes, yesyesyes, we met some time ago. You were searching this gang of swindlers, on who you fell for as well like Me."**, the Salarian explains and Elaine approves to this **"So it is."**

Then she gets a question from him: **"Well I hope you had a good life since then; what can I do for you?"** and Elaine replies raising her right hand along with her forefinger. **"You could do less for me, but there for I can do something for you!"** the Asari says. The Salarian crosses his arms, looking curious, while Elaine continues to speak: **"Only just, when I could admire your talent in selling, I believe even more, that you are exactly the right man for us!"**

Thereupon the man asks: **"Man for what?"** Elaine lowers her hand again, before she coughs lightly: **"We need a man for figures; someone who knows what it means to manage a business."** she points over the railing roughly, **"For the express company in the first level."** Before she can continue the Salarian interrupts her: **"Ah yes, yesyes I heard from you! You are Ms. T'Veres!"** what Kysaek approves with a nod. **"Exactly…and well, I am still very inexperienced regarding such a big business, that's why you crossed my mind. Seemingly you are a honest soul, additionally a business man like I could see now, so may I offer you the rank of the manager?"**, she adds after her nod and awakens the interest of the man in this way, who presses disbelievingly: **"Are you serious?"**

He gets an upwards pointing thumb from Kysaek with these words: **"Really serious."** she coughs lightly, **"Of course I remain being the owner, but as the manager you get naturally a fitting payment and a share from everything."** The Salarian puts his arms against his sides, lowering the head. **"Mhh, mhh a good offer yes, yes very good. But you will understand that I need some respite, yes?"** Kysaek replies: **"Of course. Come around simply when you have decided…eh, how is your name actually?"**, whereupon the man answers: **"Leros, Leros Darab."** and Kysaek stretches out her hand as well like the Salarian to shake them.

"**Well then, Leros Darab, I hope we hear from you soon."** leaves between her lips, as well like from the man's **"That I hope as well, Ms. T'Veres."** Thereupon the stroke of both ends; the Asari turns away, puts her hands beneath the Poncho – looking relaxed – and goes in the direction of the lift, humming something even a bit.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music again. :)

* * *

During all this deals, the trouble and the thing with the Salarian Kysaek has not noticed how quiet it got in the district in the meantime, but looks at her watch after this realization. **"11 p.m.? Holy shit…"** she lowers her hand again to look around at a big courtyard murmuring: **"I am tired not even a bit and the others sleep now for sure, nhpf."** During this she kicks the air with her foot and slides it over the ground – a pretty familiar gesture. She goes forward only very slowly now, observing the big courtyard the hands hidden in the pants pockets again. Her eyes stay from time to time at the few people, once standing, once sitting. **"Where am I going actually right now? Nothing is going on anymore…whereby I could visit the Club in this district, although…ach no, I am not motivated to do this…I'll go to the railing and look at the Citadel; yes that's it. For this I didn't take my time till now, although I am in the Heart of the galaxy."**, she notices mentally, before strolling forward loosened along the edge of the market until she finally reaches the railing, stretches out her arms to grab the metal and to support herself there, while her eyes move along the offered picture: a gigantic construction.

* * *

First you can switch on "The Citadel – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" via YouTube now ;) and then search for the picture, which the Mass Effect Wikia is using as a background to know what kind of picture Kysaek is seeing right now. :)

* * *

Gabbling this passes her lips: **"Simply awesome…this station…this city…ach the Citadel is simply awesome. So cruel the Reaper were, the Citadel is simply a wonder."**, she admits quietly, sliding one of her arms over the parts of the city, the big buildings; she follows traffic streets, flying cars and much more. Then she keeps her eyes at one spot, which seems to come closer to the Citadel: a ship. The light of the sun reflects a bit and blinds Elaine in this way, who raises her hand using it as a visual cover. She begins to see first outlines of the elegant shape, which seems to be strangely familiar for Kysaek. **"Is this…?"** she stops short seeing now obviously the name 'Normandy SR', which is written in big white letters at the outer wall.

* * *

For visualizing it better: Look for "Normandy at Citadel" via Google/Images. :)

* * *

While the ship continues to come closer, it gets visible for Kysaek more and more. She begins to see the red stripe as well like the whole writing, which she reads for herself: **"Normandy SR-8"** and right behind is the logo of N7.** "And I thought already that the real Normandy was flying at Me."**, she murmurs disappointed, while losing the sight of the ship slowly, when it disappears at one of the Docks further upwards. The head of the Asari lowers for a moment, while she wallows in her thinking: **"Back then the commercial, when I saw this ship, the original Normandy SR2, the image of Shepard, his pilot, the whole Crew…it was simply awesome. No matter who I asked, everyone had this feeling simply by looking at this Crew…to belong to the Normandy, to their Crew, to Commander Shepard."**, she sighs nostalgic, while she continues to remember: **"Mother said there is one who described Shepard appropriate. In this book 'Journeys with a Prothean' by Liara T'Soni and Javik, the Prothean, was mentioned the name 'Avatar of this Cycle'. Shepard should be everything what we stand for, stood for, will stand for; above all now when we live in the so called 'Eternal Cycle'. No matter what happens the Reaper are defeated and even when we all will die, there will be never a new Cycle; no repeating, but only the eternity…that's how Doctor T'Soni described it."**, she smiles lightly, before stopping her remembering slowly. She pushes away from the railing, casts a last glance at the big Wards, the cities of the Citadel. **"Unbelievable…"** she says and turns away to go.

"**I'll go to bed now…will be sweet dreams, I bet."**, she says, while she allows her arms to hang down loosened. She goes along the edge of the courtyard again, which thinned out even more now: almost no one is to be seen; also most of the tables are empty, which is why Elaine stays few seconds longer at the remaining tables.

* * *

The next image you find via Google/Images: "Mass Effect 3 Citadel Flux" and the third image is the one you search for. Asari and Salarians are seen there talking at a table. :)

* * *

Elaine is up the scratch pretty much looks at every pair at the tables as well like the standing groups, before looking forward again. Suddenly she stops – even more she goes few steps back – and looks back. She looks at a table with a Batarian sitting together with a human. Not even ten seconds pass until it clicks in her mind.

* * *

Another soundtrack: ;) "Mass Effect 2 Liar of the Shadow Broker – Vasir Combat (music)". Time for a little bit action music. :)

* * *

"**Aren't this…?!"**, she gets instantly louder, **"Hey you jerks!"**, she points at the two, who feel addressed immediately and seem to recognize Kysaek, whereby the man moans: **"Oh shit! Run away!"** Kysaek begins to run instantly and the poncho flutters wildly around, while the men get up rapidly and knock the table down, before they run away from Elaine, who gets interfered by the table. **"I get you!"**, the Asari roars catching the attention of the ones who are still on the road at this time of the day without a doubt, while the two run away from her. They run around every stand to slow down Kysaek with each curve, who does anything but not decreasing her speed, but there for makes bigger curves or slides with her butt on the tables of the stands. Sometimes she gets caught at an edge, which is why the fugitives win a greater distance. **"I get them, I get them! And when I have them, then I trash out every shred of blood of their bodies!"**

During running and while she thinks, the Batarian grabs a big post and throws it at Kysaek. Elaine is able to jump over it by a narrow margin. The chasing around every stand and at the big courtyard ends when the two leave it and run in the corner, where the maintenance shaft to the Omega Market is found, but they don't use it, pass it simply further in the direction of the eastern wall, from where a free view at the Citadel is found, whereby the two turn into the accessible business street.

* * *

For knowing how it looks like now, search for "Mass Effect 2 City Environment Art" via Google/Images. It is the first image. :)

* * *

People fall down one after another cause of the swindler or Kysaek herself, who break a way through the crowd. The swindlers turn in the right street, which Kysaek has not set foot on back then. She grumbles **"Oh shit, I'll lose sight of them!"** and tries to be even faster, turning around the corner, right before she looks after them with her violet eyes. First she doesn't find a thing, but then sees the bald head of the running Batarian. **"I'll get you!"** she yells, before preparing for a jump again and shimmering lightly thereby – she is engulfed in Biotic Energy. Her breathing is loud and sounds tired, but the training seems to pay off here again. Her muscles stick out lightly for a moment, while her eyes stay focused and she growls quietly: **"This damn Poncho, nargh screw it!"** Kysaek decides. She hefts her hands upwards shortly to throw the Poncho over her head and it flies in the crowd. The pistol at the back of her belt gets visible for everyone, but it seems no one notices it at all.

A door opens to Kysaek's left side and the two disappear inside with a growing advance. Elaine shortens her way a bit, while she keeps running, before she climbs on a protrusion, which is at the wall – probably a seat – and jumps over it. She lands on her feet again, opens the door rapidly, over which the label **"Storage"** shines, but what she doesn't notice. It gets darker a bit now, but still lightened; the paths are visible barely and shape a small labyrinth out of boxes, whereby Elaine tries again to see the two fugitives by looking around. She continues to do this until she hears a noise: a falling box. She follows it with her eyes and finds a ladder, on which they climb up.

"**Run only, I beat the living daylights out of you!"** she yells loud, before going on again and adding: **"It seems we have left the public spaces, all the better."** She draws her pistol from her belt and begins to aim at the Batarian, but he disappears too fast on the next floor and Kysaek's running makes it additionally difficult, while she comes closer to a clicking, electronic beeping. **"You are not authorized to be located in this area."** is heard from a Mech, unarmed, but he raises a hand, while coming closer to Elaine. She growls, tenses up the free hand and fires a strong Warp at the Mech, which pushes him in a corner and separates the torso from the legs. Then she reaches the ladder and climbs up. From a crouch Kysaek yanks up, before she begins to run again, but she reaches the next railing pretty fast. From there she recognizes a very big storage hall, but however no trace of the two.

* * *

Switching of the music: "A very dangerous place – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" The last one for this chapter :)

* * *

"**Damn hide and seek!"** the Asari pants with rage, while putting both hands on the pistol and following the barrel to look around again. Almost she doesn't see something suspicious; only an irregular sparkle at a corner, which is surrounded by big containers. **"Are these welders?"** she conceives, before jumping from the railing on a Container. She follows the path over a mountain of boxes and more containers instead taking the 'normal' path further below. The closer she comes the repeating flashing spot, the slower she gets. She bends her weapon with her arm – the weapon points upwards now – crouches down lightly and looks over the edge being hidden almost completely by the shadow: She sees really the two swindlers; the Batarian tries to open a door, the human moves his hand over the head and complains:

"**Shit, have you seen how angry she was? Bite me, it was so clear that some day we would piss at the wrong person's leg."**, whereupon the Batarian growls: **"Shut up or do you want that she finds us?"** the man waves with his hand. **"Ach I don't care; this turian bitch and her small Vorcha Slave have abandoned us anyway, when barely we capture a lot of booty."** Elaine attaches her weapon back at the belt, after she has heard these words. She gathers energy in her left hand and then throws a biotic orb at the human, yelling in the same time: **"Now you pay!"**

She jumps down from the Container, catches the human unprepared, which is why he collapses one moment later, and then charges at the Batarian, who is still able to leave the crouching position, but is not able to do something against Kysaek's rush. He raises his hands for protection, but it is useless. The Asari punches him in the pit of the stomach, what forces him to bend forward. She grabs his head with her hands and presses it down, while the knee springs up; the peak hits exactly between the eyes of the man and he collapses a moment later. Thereupon the Asari turns around to the human, who holds his side, raising his hands and begging instantly: **"Wait, hey please wait!"**

But he begs vainly and catches a direct punch at his nose, whereby some blood splatters from it and hits also Elaine's hand as well like parts of her clothes. She grabs the man at his collar as well like his arm and shoves him with much pressure to the door and let's his face hammer against it several times, while growling during this: **"You bring discredit to true victims; fork my damn cards out!"** She pulls the man back and tosses him with the back at the ground. Almost this situation could be compared to the one, where Elaine fought against the Turians: here as well the Batarian comes closer from behind and wants to axe her down, but this time she reacts; she turns around only just, intercepts the arm and stretches it with her hand, before she punches in the side of the man with her free fist, over and over again.

"**I'll bludgeon you to death; give me my cards!"**, she yells, before directing the arm of the man further down, lets it go, but only to spring down with her elbow fast: a loud crack is heard, the arm breaks. Thereupon the Batarian goes down again, losing his consciousness seemingly. Panting loud and filled up completely with adrenaline the Asari turns around to the human, who huddles up in the corner, begging and explaining: **"We don't have the cards anymore; we have sold them for money!"**

The arms are bended at the body, while Elaine runs at him slowly, panting still in rage: **"Then give me my fucking money!"** but the man shakes his head. **"I would love to do nothing else than that, but we have no money anymore! Our leader has stolen it and absconded with her Vorcha Slave! I swear it; I swear it by my life!"** For this he gets this remark from Elaine: **"Which I could take away every moment…"** she draws her pistol from the belt and aims it at the human, who continues to beg: **"No, no, please I'll never do such a shit again!"** Elaine replies very cold: **"Is that so? When I shoot you two, I'll play it safe…tell me where is my money."**

Now she begins to target not his head, but there for the spot between his legs, while observing the trembling human with a face bathed in blood. **"I don't know, damn we don't know, otherwise we would be after her already, that is the truth! After we sold the identity cards for fabulous 400.000 Credits to such a gangster boss, we wanted to get away from the Citadel. Me and him there."**, he points at the Batarian, while continuing to explain, **"We should go shopping for the group, while the others waited, but when we returned his friend, the other Batarian, was dead and the money gone, as well like the turian woman, but also her Vorcha Slave…since then we have not seen it again, please! More I don't know!"** he claims, while putting the hands together as if he would pray.

The Asari continues to aim at him, her eyes are still focused and cold and her finger is put at the trigger. She begins to pull it back slowly, but then she stops. She relaxes her body and lowers the weapon, before she turns away, turning her head back a bit and saying seriously: **"If I find out that you lied, then the next time will be ugly…against that, this here would be nothing…"** She begins to move slowly and disappears in the shadow of the warehouse. She is gone now…

* * *

Ah it continues; a side quest seems to be finished...I think it is time for a main quest again :-)

I hope you enjoy the story :) So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)

So stay tuned till next time.


	16. Trace

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter VI: **Trace

Three finger of a slim hand type on the keys, but the head seems to look at two spots simultaneously, because the other hand types as well – apparently a text. **"Yes, yes, yesyesyes, excellent, the figures are really wonderful; nh mhmhmhmh, increase by over 70 percent in two weeks. Perhaps cause of the low figures and novelty, but more probable cause of planning and diligence."** the Salarian determines sitting in an office – seemingly Kysaek's. On the other side of the table a woman is standing with crossed arms and an apparently relaxed posture. **"That seems to sound good; what is the total of this? How big is the profit we made?"**, the Asari asks looking at the man, who stops his activity in this moment, before folding his hands into each other and putting the arms on the table.

"**After subtracting of all costs, plus your successful investment on the planet Hyetiana, which obtained the triple as return, we reach a profit of 44.500 Credits."** With these words he causes a smirk on Kysaek's face. **"That sounds good; what do you believe how our profits in two weeks will be?"** she asks. **"Given that it keeps this way or even increases further, discounting the current profits, I guess our profit to 15 till 20.000 Credits."**, Leros guesses, whereupon Elaine nods. **"Very good, very good…I knew you would do a great job, Leros."** she says while looking at the man, who replies on Kysaek's compliment: **"You too, Ms. T'Veres; your preparatory work was remarkable and your investment clever; I am glad about this chance. For sure we will do much money in the future."** he promises convinced.

Elaine reaches out her hand to his thereupon and they shake them. **"Same here, Mr. Darab. I will leave you here with the dealings and will not be here myself…relaxing a bit you see?"** leaves her mouth, while letting his hand go. The Salarian answers: **"Indeed; your collection of hours is surpassing. Feel free to go; I care about everything and will contact you if required."**

The Asari turns away from the man now and leaves the office, before she begins to stretch a bit in the corridor. She moves on still a bit, before looking to the right. **"Mhh well the weapon can stay here today…"** she murmurs while looking over her shoulder to the third door, from which she has come right now, **"Now this room has its value: make money."** She smirks, loosens up a bit and goes the stairs down. During her walk along the corridor she looks around: to the storage beside the stairs, then to the door of the locker room and then straight forward again. **"In only two weeks such an increase; almost ten people work here now….it gets time slowly to get some people on board, who work really for me….but not in the conventional sense."**, Elaine considers, but shakes her head then. She tightens her vest, wearing obviously clothes today, which can be called casual wear in white-blue color combination.

"**Today no work Elaine; leave it to the others. Today relaxation is on the order of the day, so don't think much about such things."**, she says to herself, while entering the big storage hall, which seems to be more lively now thanks to the many employees, but also thanks to the amount of goods. Big boxes, small boxes, indeed even one inactive YMIR-Mech are spread out on the spaces and behind Kysaek an employee leaves the cold room pulling the Repulsor Cart, on which a small pallet – seemingly meat – in red boxes is found. The hall is passed fast, while she moves through the gatekeeper corridor next, looking for a moment left to the window – the gatekeeper counter got occupied in the meanwhile from an Elcor, who murmurs: **"Friendly: Good day Ms. T'Veres."** Elaine nods to him and leaves the building then.

* * *

I bet you are sick of hearing it, but in this way it was also in Mass Effect 1 to 3: "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

She has opened the door barely and has taken the first steps outside, there she gets mobbed by a small crowd – in total around 20 people – who begins to talk without a proper order, begging her: **"Ms. T'Veres are there new jobs for us?"**; **"I asked few days ago; I get the new post first."**;** "Please we are starving; can you give us something to eat?"**;** "Have you some Credits for me?"**; **"You need to have a job for me!"**; **"Don't hoard everything for yourself; give it the ones, who doesn't have anything!"**;** "Give us something!"**

Frantic and desperate, confused and angry the yells and pleads hit Elaine, who raises her arms lightly, before trying to squeeze herself through the small crowd, saying over and over again: **"I am sorry, we have no jobs free right now; please let me through."** No matter what she does, she can't lose the crowd, which moves towards the Asari and surrounds her. A loud** "Stand off!"** is heard, which Kysaek tries to see immediately: one officer of C-Sec, a Krogan, who comes through the crowd right now and gets – probably cause of his authority – enough space for this. **"Don't badger the woman; keep calm or you get arrested for indecent behavior."** he growls lightly and Elaine is able to free herself. She pants once, before saying to the officer: **"Thank you."** who responds: **"The Chief of this District said that an officer should be positioned close to this company. Here one can find jobs and with this money; something that barely someone in this district has, but you can go now."**

And this exactly Elaine does. She jogs a bit to get some distance, but then begins to walk normal again, while her hands swing loosened at her side this time and not are hidden in her pants pockets. The picture has not changed much this time: the streets – at least every once in a while – and the container bays are overcrowded; even more they got quite dirty in the meantime. And additionally to this scattered C-Sec officers attend to it, about who Elaine thinks: **"Bet this is only keeping up appearances; as if these few could do something, when chaos breaks out here…ach stop, it has broken out already."** She waves away mentally and continues to go her way.

Kysaek tries not to look at someone directly, although she is not able to do it always, because the conditions in this district took on a disastrous scale. Almost one could talk about a second Omega. Barely has she lifted her glance once, she sees various signs with requests for aid, pleading for food, Credits, clothes…everything is mentioned. She bites in her lower lip lightly while reading this. **"I should have been accustomed to this already actually, but every time I come through here, I am always horrified…or am I surprised?"**, Elaine is brooding, before she gets caught with her eyes at a corner, where one Asari, a female human and Batarian are standing, wearing open clothing – if it can be called this way. Seeing her look all three come closer to Kysaek, smiling lovely.

"**Is it allowed to be more than only looking?"** the human asks, followed by the Asari: **"A little bit relaxation and distraction from this stinking district?"** That motivates Elaine to consider this for real: **"Apparently prostitutes…I could…mhh no, since when I am paying for such things?"**, and aloud she says, **"You all are really sweet indeed, but not my style…but…"**, an idea crosses her mind, **"Maybe you know me: My name is Ashira T'Veres."**, pointing randomly behind herself, before adding: **"I own the express company further behind."**

The eyes of all three women follow the pointing, although they can't see anything of course, before they look at Kysaek again. **"Oh from this I've heard already."** the batarian woman says, whereupon the other Asari asks: **"And why are you asking us this, Ashira?"** She gets to hear these words quietly said by Kysaek: **"Well…you have your certain asserts…and, if there is no one else…I could help you maybe…more profit from selling your bodies…"** She looks at the three women, before adding: **"Of course for a small portion of it, but I think then you will not need to stand in these dirty streets anymore; so what do you say?"**

She keeps silent after that, looking at each of the woman one after another, while they seem to think about it with lifted, lowered looks or looks to the side until the human says: **"Yes…yes this sounds good."** This causes that the female Batarian joins this opinion. **"I accept the offer."** she says, while the Asari seems to consider it the longest. She sets her head upright again, answering: **"I will think about this."**, whereupon Elaine raises her right hand, pointing the thumb up. **"All-right. Who wants to, drops in tomorrow; see ya."**

Smirking the Asari turns away, while brooding as well: **"And now you have worked again…well it wasn't difficult, so let it be."** She crosses her arms over her head, while going on along the street. Arriving in the big courtyard Elaine searches for a free seat, before sitting down at a completely empty table. She leans back, crosses her legs and allows her arms to swing loosened again, while she moves with her eyes around herself. **"I ask myself really, how it is looking at the top. If these Refugee Districts are so lively already, then I am curious on the normal Districts and boroughs of the Citadel."**, she considers, before continuing with her questions: **"Mhh what am I doing actually…finally a little bit free time and I sit around, although I could do something else as well; for example to look inside this Club again…mhh Club, why haven't I changed the express company into a Club actually? That would have been well received I bet and from this I have at least some clue."**, the Asari smirks, before deepening it, **"Then these free women in dishabille would be even better, but well at the express company they will be good as well…extraordinary goods after all."**, Elaine laughs for herself, **"Back to topic…topic, mhh like these children, that is also a topic…last week again two children disappeared; scary, but somehow no one does something against it. For what is the C-Sec there or these super N7 soldiers? That is so shitty; Best would be to handle it yourself…but why 'would'? I could do, if I wanted to…and I want to do it also, so what is stopping me?"**, she grumbles mentally, before finishing the sentence, **"Maybe I don't know where to begin with…I keep an eye on this; perhaps there will be more information regarding this soon….and then, yes then there will be trouble, for the kidnappers."**, she nods, before starting to be silent completely and observing the offered picture in front of her.

Almost a whole half of an hour Kysaek rests; observes bargaining merchants, begging people, partially angry disputes, which get dissolved by the sparsely present C-Sec officers; listens to the conversations of the neighbor tables over and over again. As well like now: she listens to a conversation between a female Drell and a male Salika: **"Heard already?"** the Salika asks. **"No, what?"** the woman replies, before the man continues: **"Barely the Consulate has broken with the Citadel; Neo-Cerberus has begun to concentrate their attacks on it."** The Drell putts it off, before saying: **"That is only a rumor; the Citadel would never tolerate that. I think that is propaganda from the Consulate, so that the Citadel falls into disrepute even more."** But the Salika keeps skeptical: **"Well when I think about the comment of Arax Sorrn, I honestly believe that the Citadel simply doesn't care, if the Consulate is in danger or not. How has he said it? 'The Consulate belongs to a great number of the ones, who milk the situation of the galactic society. They hide behind assurances of fidelity and bond, but still secede, take what doesn't belong to them and allow moreover that a woman leads them, which was known to be unreliable earlier already and even more: in eyes of some she is even a prostitute.'."** He finishes his remark, while the Drell holds a hand in front of her mouth, before coughing lightly.** "A politician who insults others as prostitute? Isn't that really foolish?"** But the Salika shakes his head, before saying: **"No…the wording is crucial…he said 'in the eyes of some she is even a prostitute' and not 'I assume that she is a prostitute'; in the political world a crucial difference." **Thereupon the Drell putts off. **"Talking but doing nothing; that are politicians for me."**

Visibly amused, but still not looking there directly, Elaine hears word by word, before losing her attention to the conversation and sighing quietly: **"I still don't know what I should do; on the long term here is nothing for me."** She stands up slowly then and stretches herself carefully, before murmuring: **"I go back to the company; better I'll kill time there, than here."** She yawns shortly, before leaving the courtyard on her way back to her company. Amazingly enough the streets have thinned out a bit, what allows Elaine a rapid progress, although she murmurs shortly: **"Is there food for free or where is everyone?"** She shrugs with her shoulders then and hides her hands in the pockets of her vest, before continuing her way. At the passage which leads to the Docking bay and is found left from the company, she realizes the reason for the partially empty streets. **"Not him again…"** she grumbles, while looking at the Batarian, who stands on this spot always and delivers his prophetic speeches.

* * *

Looking for a grinning Batarian would fit here now. :)

* * *

"**Yes you understand the language, the language I speak. Everyone of you know the visage of despair; as well like the people of Kar'shan you suffer for the sins of the ones, who are so bold as to rule over us all! I see it in your faces: every one of you regrets it. You want to help and you can as well!"** he yanks up his arms to his chest, clenching the fists, **"I know that many of you have nothing anymore, but you can help the people of Kar'shan and yourself on a different way! Follow the Call, follow the people of Kar'shan; go to Kar'shan, rebuild this world, the world which has saved the galaxy with its noble sacrifice! So allow my words to lead you, allow the Call lead you: Go to Kar'shan or regret!"**

Kysaek moves her tongue inside her mouth, constricts her eyes and shakes her head, before passing the big gathering. **"Crazy idiots, but the people are in such a despair, they believe probably what he is telling them…cheap workers for Kar'shan, materials or money, everything is fine."**, she says to herself, while coming closer to the door of her company slowly, in front of which indeed one C-Sec officer is standing: the Krogan from earlier. Elaine looks at him for a moment, whereby he doesn't notice the Asari really, who can enter her company this time without any problems, because no crowd is surrounding her. Like earlier the Elcor greets her, sitting behind the counter of the gatekeeper corridor, with: **"Friendly: Good afternoon Ms. T'Veres."** He gets a nod from Kysaek, before she disappears in the big hall already.

* * *

Switching of the music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – New Worlds"

* * *

Elaine puts her arms at her hips, moving her jaw here and there. **"Mhh now I am here, but what will I do?"** the Asari thinks, tapping with her fingers on her hips, before she remembers Thais' words: **"Trust…one needs the trust of his people. With the right decisions it can be won or else lost, but with decisions only it can't be done already. Building up a relationship, to know his people, yes, yes…so it needs to be; that strengthens also the trust and loyalty…hopefully."**, she adds, before letting her head move in circles. She looks for the others, but can see only Dios and Kuren, who are found at the Truck – seemingly working again. She gets into motion to the two and hears even from the distance the typical conversation of the Twins:

"**No, no. If you allow the compensator to flow through the Secondary Guidance System, then we will lose two percent of the power."** Dios beefs and Kuren points at the machine. **"What is two percent? If we allow the compensator to flow via the Secondary conduction, we can allow the cooling flow via the Main conduction; that means permanently maximal speed without the danger of overheating and engine explosion!"**, Kuren explains.

Dios: **"Who is interested in permanent maximal power? The numerous curves and tight passages doesn't allow this anyway, regarding you don't want to destroy the Truck!"**

Kuren: **"As long as I am sitting at the wheel this will not happen; you have an idea about flying no more than about the Tech."**

Dios: **"Really?"**

Kuren: **"Really."**

Dios: **"Hypothesis, not provable."**

Kuren: **"And what was with the burned down Mech?"**

Dios: **"Bad material; no one could do something against that."**

Kuren: **"Mhh nhnhnh as well like back then when the engines blew up and I said earlier 'No, don't put the conductions together' but you said then 'Bad material; no one could do something against that.'?"**

Dios: **"The material was bad."**

Kuren: **"You are bad!"**

Dios: **"Your rating is always not precise or smart; after all you have allowed Jor to fly our toy, when she said later 'it flew directly at me'."**

Kuren: **"Excuses; things which change the actual subject."**

Dios: **"Regardless, the compensator will not be allowed to flow via the Main conduction; I go for the parts."** the female Salarian says firmly, turns around and goes away simply without that Kuren can respond something. Kysaek leans gently against the side of the Truck, looking at the going away Dios for a moment, before changing her look to Kuren.

"**Trouble?"** she asks to catch the attention of Kuren, who responds: **"Standard Procedures of highly contrived quarreling belong to our character; possible reasons for this are the dominance."** Elaine seems to be slow a bit, which is why she presses on this topic. **"Dominance? How do you mean that?"** the Asari says. **"Evolution, type of society of the Salarians, changes of the Salarian Society after the Reaper War, many factors…or else, how it is liked to be called: sibling quarrels."**, the woman answers, which gets followed by Kysaek's hand, which gets put on her face.** "Why so inconvenient, if it goes short as well?"** she murmurs, while Kuren seems to be amused. She says then: **"Everything is defined, everything is shortened; take the words War or Love: small words with many meanings. Many factors, which can be known better in case of doubt."**

Elaine takes her hand away from her face, stopping the explanation: **"Good I got it…but can you tell me, what I have asked myself for a while already, why are you here…."**, she coughs lightly,** "So don't take it too literally; I mean with that, why are you traveling through the galaxy? One told me once that salarian women are extremely rare; normally the leader of their Clans, which are together the whole species."** Thereupon Kuren crosses her arms, observing Kysaek for a while, before she starts explaining: **"What you have heard is absolutely correct: female Salarians are extremely rare, but this is not necessarily dependent on Genetics or Evolution, but pure politics."** She gets interrupted by Elaine: **"Politics?"** She nods shortly, before she continues her explanation: **"So it is. Salarian women are something like a guarantor, a guarantor of Stability; not only between the Clans, also between men and women, almost like by the Krogans before the Reaper War. Even before they hatch, the Clans negotiate with each other for a long time: who can have how many women, what someone gets for this…like for example land, money, administrative bodies and even more."**

She gets to hear a meanwhile **"Ah-ha."**, while still continuing to talk: **"That is the reason why there are only few women…well one of the reasons. Another is that it is quite easy by the Salarians, to get male or female offspring. Because unfertilized eggs bear always male and fertilized female."** Elaine raises a finger then, saying: **"I thought Genetics are not the reason?"** and Kuren begins again: **"Yes like mentioned: many things are branched and so it is also affiliated with Genetics naturally, because fertilized eggs bear women and only the eggs are allowed to be fertilized which were negotiated in the Politics. You see, Ashira, it is down to Genetics indeed, but only because the Politics dictate the Genetic; so in the end it is inconclusively the Genetics and thanks to the Politics it is in average, that around twelve eggs, which get laid by a salarian woman every year, one female is allowed to hatch. And all this Politics: the hatching, the leading, Clans, additionally to this the missing sex drive and more. This reason for the low amount of female Salarians is contained in an ancient codex."**, she finishes the explanation now, while Elaine has on the other hand a sagging face, accompanied by this thoughts: **"Salarian Sex Education…more information one wants to know."**

She leaves her thinking then, saying: **"Okay but with this my initial question is not answered. When female Salarians are so important, when they are leaders and additionally to this so rare, how have you two come here? Here now, earlier on Illium."** She crosses her arms looking quite relaxed and listening to Kuren's words: **"Well first we two are here, because in our clutch two eggs were fertilized."**, whereupon Elaine sighs mentally, but continues to listen, **"But Dios and I could be called an exception. We have asked us always, why only the men are allowed to have the unburdened life and additionally to this the passion for flying came…have you seen a female pilot by the Salarians already?"** Kysaek comments this with a **"No."**, which is why this sentence of Kuren follows: **"See: salarian women should lead, lead, breed and lead; that is so boring and that is the reason why we are here."**

A nod follows as well like another question from Kysaek: **"I see; then it is really the exception of the exception and you have nothing to do with Clan things?"** Kuren answers thereupon: **"Almost nothing: only once in the year we fly to Sur'Kesh….because we may like to follow our path, but still we are women and with this a good for negotiations…at least regarding our eggs."** Elaine constricts her eyes. **"Your eggs…?"** Elaine murmurs and Kuren nods. **"Of course; one time in the year we lay our eggs, which means…"** she can't finish the sentence, because she gets stopped by Kysaek: **"Never mind, never mind, I got it. I leave you better with your work again."** she raises her hand for a moment as well like Kuren. **"Yes a good idea."**

With a smoky head Kysaek gets a distance to Kuren slowly. **"Laying eggs…fortunately Asari don't lay eggs."** she shudders imagining that, while going in the direction of the sickbay. She enters it and sees Doctor Azkar standing in the corner, who doesn't seem to notice the Asari. Not before the door closes behind Kysaek the doctor sees Elaine over her shoulder. She greets her: **"Hello Kysaek."**, whereupon Kysaek nods, murmuring: **"A good idea to say 'Kysaek', Doc?"** saying this she points behind herself to suggest something seemingly, but the doctor stays calm. **"The door is closed; no one is hearing it, so relax…I thought that this is your day off anyway? Why are you here?"** the Drell remarks, and Elaine replies: **"Yes it is so, but somehow I didn't find something in the district, which fascinated me; you could say restless."**

Relis smirks for a moment and then turns around to bottle some phials seemingly. She puts them one after another in capsules – red one – probably Medi-gel. **"Yes Sapto told me about this. Nothing extraordinary, considering the circumstances. You bear responsibility from one moment to another, maybe feeling overwhelmed; you want to meet and stick to requirements, which exceed you easily. You work, work and work and forget completely that there are other things as well. If you want to, I can give you something; it stops the hormone release and regulates the Adrenaline…in short, it makes you calmer."**, the woman explains, but Elaine shakes her head, murmuring: **"All right, but it is not necessarily…this is not one of this usual Doctor-Patient-things. I wanted to stop in by you and chat a bit."**

She looks at Relis now, who turns around again, closing the capsules before and leans against the small cupboard behind herself.** "Well then let us talk?"** the woman says and Kysaek responds: **"Yes…you see me as a patient and talk to me accordingly; you are quite particular about your duties as the doctor, but how do you get around doing this? How have you become a doctor?"** She sits down on one of the few chairs of the sickbay, while observing the Drell, who does the same like the Asari and sits down on a chair. **"Well my qualification was executed in the course of the Compact, which we have agreed to with the Hanar…my ancestors did. Very long ago the Hanar rescued my species, when our planet was dying and there for we thank them until today; we live with them and help them. To such a thing belongs also a purpose."**, she makes a short break, before continuing, **"In young years the skills of Drell children are evaluated and then the parents is suggested which path can be taken, suggesting being the operative word, not forced. But almost everyone takes this path out of respect and in respectable preservation of the Compact."**

The Asari nods looking quite interested. **"I see, but quite a part of your skills and what your parents wanted, do you like to be a doctor and why are you not by the Hanar, if you went the path they suggested?"**, leaves Elaine's lips. Relis replies slowly: **"Well….even when we go the paths and get educated from the Hanar, then there comes the time, where we get 'dismissed' from our obligation or we ask for the permission to do that. In this way it was by me, when I ask for it five years ago,"** she draws a cigarette casually from her coat and puts it in her mouth, igniting it. **"And why have you asked for this…how old are you actually? "**, Kysaek asks in between. **"43 years; with 18 my qualification was completed and I fulfilled me duty by the Hanar for 20 years, what was above all after the Reaper War an enormous task, not to mention from the qualification during the War. I thought as well I would do this my whole life, but this galaxy is huge and there are endless opportunities; so much that can change the life at a moment's notice, as well like by me."**

She takes a drag, murmuring in passing: **"By the way it surprises me that you don't want to have a cigarette; the much work, the whole stress…normally one smokes more often then…but you have worked so much, that it seems you have forgotten the smoking completely and broken the habit this way."**, the woman laughs for a while and Elaine hooks into it: **"Yes…it is right somehow, at least for the major part of it. But let us stick to the point: so what was this opportunity?" **Kysaek asks really curious, but Relis remains guarded over this, speaking: **"I met a woman who needed my help. She didn't belong to the Hanar and was no Drell, but she has reached the end of the line and there I realized that a true doctor helps everyone and not only certain persons on certain locations. With this wish I stepped for to one of the so-called Illuminated and he saw the wisdom of my words, gave me the permission and absolved me from my obligation."**

She puts some ash in a cup, before putting the cigarette back into her mouth, whereupon Kysaek uses this break. **"Who was the woman and what was her condition?"** she asks, but Relis shakes her head. **"What are names…what was important is that she needed help and got it as well like it is negligible because the Doctor-Patient-relationship obligates me to keep it a secret, what you understand probably, Kysaek."**, the Drell says it unequivocally. Elaine nods slowly, before trying to say something again, but then the door opens followed by a loud moaning. **"Doctor, Doctor we had a small incident with a box."** a man murmurs pointing at an arm of the female Turian, which is obviously broken. **"Well then give her to me."**, Relis says and Kysaek stands up, nods to the Drell, but this one is pored over in her work completely, whereupon Kysaek leaves the room then, followed by a closing door.

After Kysaek has left the sickbay she begins to search for Thais, quite target-orientated: She looks in the front office, up in the chill-up room, in her office, the locker room then the cold storage, but can't make a find. She taps against her chin while brooding: **"Mhh if she makes a delivery; or maybe makes a break outside?"** Then she looks to the door opposite of the stairs. **"Maybe in the spare parts depot…but why?"** she says adding: **"Ach it doesn't hurt to check it."**

She gets into motion then and opens the door. In the corner opposite of the door is standing the in the meanwhile bedizened workbench on which numerous parts lie, but at the first glance no one seems to be here. Step by step Elaine goes inside more and more to the other side, between the racks until she hears a shallow moaning; less happy, more painful. She follows the voice before stopping at a rack and looks through a free slit on the other side of the rack. A bended body and the face not recognizable, but the head part betrays obviously that it needs to be Thais, who supports herself with her hands on the knees, looking like she needs to vomit. Elaine keeps silent and observes the whole situation for a while. Not before the Asari straightens up again and seems to relax Elaine goes few steps back, yelling louder then: **"Thais are you here?"**

She goes in the direction of the Asari during this, who replies on the yell: **"Ehm, yes…yesyes, am here, back here."** She stands up from her bended position, stretches her body and leans against the table on which she was sitting, looking at Kysaek, who is coming now around the corner of the rack. She greets her: **"Hello Kysaek."** as well like Elaine greets her: **"Hello Thais, what are you doing here?"** Thereupon Sapto answers soberly: **"Checking the stocks."** and adds this question: **"And what are you doing here? Didn't you want to take a day off today? Forgotten already what I have told you about the path between duty and yourself?"**

Kysaek puts off gently: **"Ach I wanted to, but somehow I was unable to find any peace of mind in the District, so I thought 'Hey why not going back, if I dawdle away my time?' Here the idea crossed my mind that I could use my free time to learn more about you all…for my taste I learned too much from Kuren…"** the Asari grumbles, while Thais begins to grin.** "The eggs?"** she asks and gets a knowing glance from Kysaek. **"The eggs…"** she says shortly.

"**Well so it is ultimately. But Kuren and Dios are very reliable, although they don't look like that sometimes. But your idea was good, although it can look like work from your perspective, but I hope you have still some fun doing this…to know everyone better?"**, Thais inquires and Elaine nods slowly: **"Sure, but they are not the only ones."**, she points at Sapto, **"You belong to them as well…but always when we talk you are very dissociated from me…how come?"**, Elaine says asking, but adds also, **"And now not again 'Everyone has his story; some were changed through the War…'. I have heard this more than enough."**

She looks at the other Asari waiting, while this one lowers her head. **"Exactly that I wanted to say again and I think for more details you are still not ready…we both are not ready. But allow me to say: my life was very colorful before the Reaper War."**, the woman explains, but Kysaek doesn't look satisfied with this answer. **"Mhh colorful can mean many things; were you once a galaxy wide vocal talent or what?"** she murmurs in return. **"By the Goddess, no…"** Thais smirks, before raising her arm, **"Elaine I am sorry, but I need to do a delivery still, but we will have still more opportunities to talk, okay?"** she says, whereby Kysaek nods only unwillingly, before speaking slowly: **"Okay, I can understand this. The work doesn't wait…but I am stubborn."**, she winks to Thais, who laughs for a while, before she goes away then, abandoning Elaine in the corner, who taps on the ground with her foot, presses her lips together and thinks: **"Mhh Thais is still so repellent…even more, what has she done in here? It looked like someone would distort her legs or hammer a nail in her flesh…so much she has moaned."**

She takes some steps during this thought with a much lowered head, so that she doesn't see the side of a rack and hits it. She can regain her composure, but the strike cause the roll of some parts on the rack, which fall clattering at the ground. **"Argh, ow…"** she says, before directing her eyes down. She crouches down to put some parts up again, but then stops when she notices something: an injection capsule. She drops the other parts to clutch this capsule and picks it up, while standing up again. **"Empty."**, Elaine realizes, **"But it looks exactly like recently when the Doctor gave her the injection."** she realizes also, before asking herself mentally: **"If Thais has a serious disease? Maybe she caught something on the Citadel."** Elaine nods, before sighing, **"And I hassle her…well in the next time I back off."**, Kysaek decides for herself, before beginning to continue to pick up the parts to their rack again. At the end she puts her hands together. **"Okay the knowing better has cost some time…the rest of the day I stay in my office, put the feet up and listen to the radio."**, the Asari decides and leaves the room.

* * *

Now the music can be switched off. :)

* * *

The day changes to the night and the Earth circles the Sun with the Citadel in her orbit. The life on the streets ran dry only to flare on other spots, followed by the traffic, the roaring crowds on the public spaces, crossing and docking ships, which swirl the blue fog, which engulfs the Citadel but as well the Earth. All of this passes by Elaine, who naps peacefully in her assigned Refugee Quarter together with the rest of the group. She still shares her bed with Thais, as well like the Twins share their bed and Relis sleeps on her cot. Hours pass, pass and pass, while everyone continues to sleep besides Elaine, who has woken up a while ago and bites on to a thought, don't getting peace anymore.

"**We are on the Citadel for almost a month now and have reached quite a few things…but still we have not reached something at all. Some money in the pockets, but as wise as before….maybe, yes maybe it gets time to follow the advice of Mai and get to the bottom of everything."**, Kysaek decides for herself, **"If PGI has allies here, then we will find a trace here as well or maybe even find proof that we are innocent? Well, what I care about a trace; I am more interested in finding something, which proves our innocence…and maybe a little bit revenge."**, she smirks,** "Yes proof for our innocence; I don't care about everything else."**, she yawns quietly, **"Okay…still a little bit sleeping and then I take Thais and we will keep our ears open."**, she murmurs, closes her eyes after letting the thought go and sleeps for the next one or two hours.

* * *

The Break is over! "Noveria – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Later after the sleeping the Asari lashes down her belt and shoves it through the slots of the pants, while Thais dresses her gown followed by the cap, which she shoves on her cartilage. Elaine wraps the cloth around her head and puts a Poncho over her Torso, what Thais comments with: **"Tell me: isn't this looking as ugly as the other?"** Elaine counters: **"Who cares about the outlook? It has its purpose…"** but Sapto replies: **"And from where do you have it? Bought on the market?"** and gets this answer from Kysaek: **"Yes." **Thais notes: **"I bet it is the same you have thrown away during your chase…and it was more expensive than earlier?"** Thereupon Elaine nods murmuring a **"Twice as expensive."**, but waves her hand to stop, while Thais grins and both attach their weapons: each one a pistol together with a Shuriken and everything well hidden beneath a Poncho and a gown.

"**I have informed the others that we will be on the road and they should contact us only if the worst comes to worst."** Thais says and gets a nod from Kysaek, who orders then: **"Well then let's go."** She opens the door of the quarter and steps outside, followed by Sapto. **"Have you a concrete plan already?"** Thais asks. **"Well we don't know for real if we will make a find…but I thought what does it harm us? Let us keep the ears open; maybe we will find something usable on the Citadel."** Elaine replies, before adding: **"And what would be better than to start in the 'Underworld'? Besides we can enter it without problems with our company passports and don't need to hide our weapons then; the ban on weapons applies only in the Refugee Districts to my knowledge."** The other Asari nods silently, while both go in the direction of the lift, enter it together with some others.

"**The Research facilities on Hyetiana report a new prototype of Biotic Amplifiers, which got completed few days ago. Shareholders appeared more than pleased as well like the research center itself, which promised even more breakthroughs as long as the investments stay equally high.**

**Rival BinHex seemed to be less pleased hearing these news and lost almost 40 Scores at the galactic Exchange, but could recover relatively fast after a press release of Chairwoman Valaen Dantius. She said: 'BinHex is well aware of the rivalry through the research facilities on Hyetiana, but Noveria will certainly not be inferior.' Besides Valaen commented that the Secret Project 17, which attends to innovative Mech-Tech, achieves good progress."**

Leaving the lift both Asari hit the road to the controls, which are found on the second floor of the Refugee District. The controls itself are another lift, however with some Security Mechs, as well like one C-Sec officer in front of it, who looks at Kysaek and Thais, saying: **"If you want to leave the District you need a permission, Department for Immigration; additionally to this your desired goal on the Citadel for checking of the availability."** Thereupon Elaine activates her Tool, taps on it as well like the officer on his. He receives the data of Elaine's Tool – the permission of an express company, permanent for the lower Sectors, temporary for the Wards and the Presidiums Ring. **"I have received your data; where do you want to go?"** the Turian asks and gets this answer from Elaine: **"Lower Sectors."** The man nods: **"Understood Ma'am; permission granted. You two are allowed to enter the lift."**

And this is exactly what the Asari do: they enter it before the door closes again and the lift starts moving. **"That was quite easy."** Kysaek murmurs. **"The topic was only the Lower Sectors; without a delivery assignment we would have not been able to go anywhere else."** Thais responds and leaves as the first the lift after the short drive, followed by Elaine. Both Asari look around.

* * *

Search for "Citadel Asari Mass Effect 2" via Google/Images. It needs to be an image in front of the Saronis Applications. :) The Sector looks like this place.

* * *

The differences to the Refugee District were obvious very fast, because the whole area was evocative of a town with many streets, instead of overcrowded warehouses with many Containers. But the crowd is there as well, but on the other hand there is barely grime, no visible beggars, here and there a patrol of Security Mechs or even real C-Sec officers; it seems like a complete different world. **"And what now?"**, Sapto says putting her arms at her hips, while Elaine moves her head here and there. **"We could try it on the simplest way: we look for a famous Bar, go in and keep our ears open there and maybe ask around."** Elaine replies, while Thais adds: **"You are the boss. Let's go."**

The two line up in the crowd on the street – are completely hidden – engulfed by blinking lights and advertisements. With their eyes they look for a Club or a bigger Bar, while still shoving their bodies through the big crowd, which comes towards them. **"Hey look ahead."** Elaine says pointing at a big signpost with the writing **"Upper Dark Star…"** Thais follows the pointer and nods then. **"Yes let us try it there…better than nothing."** the Asari says and goes together with Elaine in the direction of the writing. Both enter a small room, probably a bar: many possibilities to sit, no dance floor for guests, pervaded by shallow music and additionally to this few Asari Dancers on few tables or special small platforms.

* * *

Let us switch the music again: "Mass Effect 2 Club Eternity Song ( Comaduster – To Hide To Seek )"

* * *

"**Here is no one…I have a crappy feeling about this."**, Elaine grumbles drawing her pistol from her back and putting it at the ready as well like Thais, who has drawn her Shuriken.** "You are right; something is not right here…but waiting for it, will not get us anywhere: We need to go."**, she says, whereupon Kysaek nods, beginning to move forwards slowly, closely followed by the other Asari, who backs her up. **"This stinks like trap."** Sapto remarks still, while Elaine says: **"But who? How? Do you think they have found us?"** She looks forward, while listening to the words of Thais: **"Could be, but why so secretly? They could report us the Citadel Authorities and we would be finished."**

She targets with her Shuriken every corner, pillar, possible hideouts over and over again, but no one is seen or heard except for Elaine. **"Perhaps they don't want to risk that we get arrested alive and let loose of all kind of special topics."**, is heard from her mouth, before she stops hearing a quiet noise. She takes a hand from her pistol to raise it for Thais: She points forward at one corner. **"There is someone."** Elaine assumes and Thais gets into position, when the noise seems to come closer; apparently really fast, clicking, beeping.

"**Hostile Subjects identified."** drones from a Security Mech in the colors of C-Sec. It gets its pistol at the ready, but gets shot down rapidly by a salvo, which comes from Kysaek as well like Thais. **"Damn it, C-Sec?"** Kysaek drones, but Thais shakes her head: **"The Mech was from C-Sec, but why should they put on a show? Above all we were by them five minutes ago….no, that doesn't fit…let us go on."** And that the two Asari do: they go on, examine their surroundings with their eyes and hear increased the clicking from metal legs, the squeaking of the electronics until bit by bit from every direction – left like right – a Mech after another appears accompanied by the usual phrases: **"Defeat and Execute enemy."**, whereupon the Asari go into cover behind the pillars now, which are found at sidewalls.

"**Now it gets serious, Elaine."**, Thais says, clenches a fist and sends a Warp forward instantly: She hits the bull's eye against a Mech, but there are still three remaining and they start to fire at Sapto, who hides behind the pillar, murmuring: **"Security Mechs are simple: they don't search for cover and react only slowly. When we alternate with shooting, they will focus only one side, so that the other can start to fire. In this way we get rid of the problem quite fast."** These words are followed by Elaine's pistol, which shoves itself around the corner and aims at the outer Mech, before the few shots are given to shoot off the legs. The Mech collapses on the ground and is forced to crawl, but the attention changes to Elaine, what allows Thais to fire again with her Shuriken, with which she perforates the next Mech, which collapses as well. When only one Mech remains – together with the crawling one – Elaine leaves her cover, fires a Warp forward and tosses the Mech to the ground, which allows Thais to fire again: she hits both with her salvos and neutralizes them.

"**Maybe our little questioning was enough to catch the attention of the wrong person."** Thais adds to the consideration and gets this answer from Elaine: **"Can be, but one day or another we needed to start with it. Now there is only one direction: forward!"** She reloads her pistol by pushing a new Thermal Clip inside, as well like her companion. The two continue to go the way and pass the destroyed Mechs, but reach quite fast a dead end, where all doors are bolted and no way leads further. **"And now?"** Sapto asks looking around.** "Good Question."** Kysaek responds looking around as well, before her eyes get caught at an opening door. She starts to aim there immediately, but nothing comes from there – apparently a lift. **"That way?"** Kysaek murmurs and gets the approval of Sapto: **"We have not a big of a choice."** Both enter the lift, followed by a closing door. They examine everything.

"**I think that is a lift of C-Sec, which is not used by everyone…at least this logo implies that."** Elaine points at a Logo of C-Sec at the wall. **"Implies that…does this mean we land directly by them?"** comes from her partner, as well like: **"Like you said: there is only one direction, forward."** And the lift starts moving downwards, but only for few seconds before the door on the other side opens and leads the Asari in a weakly darkened big corridor.

"**Great…we can see something barely."** Elaine realizes. **"Moment."**, Thais says and grabs her shoulder, which shimmers lightly suddenly – apparently engulfed by a Tech Armor. She activates a light cone, grinning: **"That Kuren constructed for me some days ago."** Now also Kysaek smirks for a moment and signifies her with a movement of her head. **"Lead the way, Thais, I give you cover."**, Kysaek says, while lining up behind Sapto, who enters the room as the first with her Tech-flashlight: it looks like similar to a maintenance shaft, whereby the roof is far above them and one can see after few meters, that there is another level. The way Thais and Elaine want to take, leads through a small bay, above which a control room is found. They come closer to it, but stop there. **"Elaine, I believe we should try to climb on the second level; this bay is obviously…a trap."**, Thais adds to consideration, while moving her light cone around over and over again and waiting for Elaine's answer, who agrees to her: **"Would be better to climb up, you are right…"** Both look up, when some lights get on and enlighten the room a bit followed by this comment: **"I am sorry, but climbing up is not allowed; there for all this has cost me too much effort."**

* * *

And again some music switching: "Mass Effect Soundtrack: Therum Battle (Missing track)"

* * *

"**What the…?"** leaves Elaine, whereas Thais murmurs: **"Goddess…"** Both look for the origin of the voice and can see a dark silhouette in the left control room. **"I am no man of many words; you should better focus on your enemies, not on Me."**, the voice says and let's walk the talk: on the opposite side of the bay more and more C-Sec Mechs come closer. **"Dangerous Subjects identified Elimination started."** they say and start firing instantly, what forces the Asari to search for cover, while they return fire. **"Who is that? What is going on here?"** Kysaek growls, while hitting a Mech in the head. **"I don't know, but he seems to know who we are."** Sapto replies, while creating a Stasis bubble at a mass accumulation of Mechs: all become incapable of acting, which is why the Asari can fire unimpeded. One after another gets shot down, before they need to reload their weapons: **"That was far from being the end."** is heard via intercom. Clicking is heard at the sides, left and right from both Asari: new Mechs.

"**Off with you, Elaine!"** Thais says frantic and runs ahead followed by Elaine and shots of the Mechs. Both ran through the small bay now to the other side and take cover there. **"We repeat our game: I create a Stasis and then we gun them down."** Sapto says, whereupon Elaine nods only and waits until the Tactic gets repeated. The Mechs move in a crowd, while Thais catches all of them with a Stasis, before starting to fire together with Elaine. Again one after another gets shot down, whereby Elaine yells loud: **"I don't know who you are, but your plan is really stupid and your helpers even more!"**

She reloads her pistol with a new clip and fires few times at the window of the control room, but that doesn't work at all. They hear the voice again: **"Then let us combine stupidity with strength."** Via a panel a small door opens directly behind the Asari – seemingly a chamber – in which an YMIR-Mech is found. It activates itself slowly, while the women yell in a startled up tone: **"Fast on the other side!"** Both ran through the bay again, while the Mech gets online. **"Systems activated, Target tracking…arwpp awrppppp…"** the right arm flips open, loads a weapon and begins a permanent barrage fire of its machine gun and nails the Asari down in their positions in this way, beeping over and over again: **"Arpp Arwwpp, tactical Systems preparing…"** It stops its fire with the machine gun and opens a hatch below the muzzle. Kysaek dares to look above her cover and sees like a missile flies at her, roaring: **"Oh shit…!"** she dives to the other side, where Thais is and escapes the explosion only by a narrow margin, which shreds the cover.

"**With our light weaponry we have barely a chance against an YMIR-Mech."**, Thais adds to consideration, but adds as well: **"If I can focus on my Biotic, I can maybe smash his head, but there for the shields need to get offline!"** She looks to the closer coming Mech for a moment, which is still in the small bay and allows her eyes to look at the walls where cables are found everywhere. She looks back to Kysaek, saying: **"Maybe we have a chance...I distract him and you need to get behind him, Elaine."** That leads to a question of Kysaek: **"And then?"** Thais points in the direction of the Mech shortly. **"You need to protect yourself with a biotic Barrier and rip out a conduction to give the Mech an electric shock. Thanks to this his shields need to overload completely, yes maybe this toasts him completely, but if not I destroy his head and with this his control unit. When this has happened you need to take cover instantly, because these Mechs blow themselves up automatically."**

Kysaek nods slowly and breathes in deeply several times, while looking at Sapto waiting, who nods then as well and begins to run. She fires a light Warp at the Mech, followed by few salvos of her Shuriken, whereby both things repel at the shields, but Thais catches the attention of the machine in this way. **"Target gets eliminated,…arwpp, arwpp." ** It fires with its big machine gun, but doesn't hit Thais, who positions herself behind a new cover, what Kysaek uses now: she starts sprinting engulfed in a biotic Barrier. The Mech doesn't notice the Asari, who jumps over a railing and lands behind it, gathering more and more biotic energy in her hand. **"Goddess please don't let me die here now!"**, she murmurs, while grabbing with both hands one cable a time at the wall, pulls at it as strong as she can, tensing up her muscles. She achieves to release the cable, whereupon it is sparking and a small lightning whizzes around. She turns around then and presses the electric end at the back of the Mech to energize it heavily: lightning move over his body, while he beeps loud: **"Shields broke down, activate Emergency Defensssssssseeeeeeee."**

However it can't move, which is why Thais leaves her cover, tenses up her body – during which the gown floats – is engulfed in biotic energy, while concentrating a big amount of it in her right fist: She sends an extremely strong Warp at the Mech, which bursts its head, whereupon Elaine drops the cable. She turns around and runs away as fast as possible, looking around, while the Mech knees down, but there for a loud alarm signal is heard, in shorter becoming gaps. **"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeeeeeeeee…"** And an explosion is seen: the parts of the Mech fly in every direction as well like some flames and spread out in the room. The Mech is destroyed.

* * *

Another switching of music: "Mass Effect 2 – The Illusive Man"

* * *

"**Yesssssss, we did it and now I show it you, you cowardly asshole!"** Kysaek demands looking to the Control room, but the figure is gone. She aims with her pistol, turning around and searching everywhere as well like Thais, to who she says: **"It seems our unknown friend is a big coward…"**, but gets interrupted: **"I am much, yes…"**, the figure steps out of a small door at the side and gets targeted by the two Asari, **"I am a crook, fraud, pessimistic, Weapons and Drug Dealer, yes even sometimes a cheap thug…but…"**, he presents himself in the light: a Turian with a Vindicator in the right hand, but he doesn't aim at the Asari, but there for has his arms spread out, like he would introduce himself.

* * *

His face and tattoo looks like "Nihlus Kryik" from Mass Effect 1. :)

* * *

"…**a coward I am not."** he finishes his sentence, but Kysaek replies instantly: **"How would you like the addition 'dead'?"** and gets the approval from Thais: **"Yes, the addition 'dead' would be adequate." **Both aim at the body of the Turian, who indeed wears clothes – quite elegant one could think – but also chest armor over it, but there for without arm protection or armor pants, but visibly engulfed in a Tech Armor. **"That would be very foolish…this attack was not personal: It was only business."** he says while lowering his arms again, but gets interrogated by Kysaek immediately: **"Who are you?"** Elaine murmurs angry. **"Tavis Ciran, profession Freelancer…could be said."** he answers followed by Thais' remark: **"Mercenary?"** She lowers her weapon slowly, but gets looked at uncomprehendingly by Kysaek, while the Turian speaks: **"No, no mercenary; let's stick to boringly normal criminal."**, he nods, while adding, **"You don't need to introduce yourself, I know who you are…Elaine Kysaek and Thais Sapto, two walking checks, which everyone would like to lay his fingers on, together with your companions who wait in the express company."**

Probably more puzzled than warily Kysaek lowers her weapon as well and both women relax a bit. **"From where do you know all this?"**, Elaine is interested in and gets these words from the man: **"Well I can't claim that I am informed about everything, but I know that my…current Ex-Boss works together with PGI and they want to see you dead at all costs, but no one knows where you are…well no one except for me."**, he remarks, what Kysaek comments snappy: **"Then we should gun you down only to play safe…after all you wanted to kill us…"**, she points at the destroyed Mechs casually, but Tavis shakes his head. **"Nothing personal, nothing more than a test…but soon the Cleaning Commando of C-Sec will appear here and till then we should be gone."**, he gets interrupted by both Asari: **"We?"**, whereupon the man murmurs: **"From now on I work for you…Elaine Kysaek…the rest I explain more detailed when we are in the company."**

He gets eyed skeptical by Kysaek. **"Why should we trust you…criminal?"** she says slowly. The Turian taps against his head. **"I knew and know everything about you; I could do much more than this little test here…I hope you realize that."**, Tavis explains and for a short while it gets silent until Kysaek agrees: **"You are right…then let us go better…I am quite curious about your story…"**

* * *

Now you can welcome the new squad member and first male protagonist: Tavis Ciran! :) More about him in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy the story :) So how do you like the story so far? Leave a review. :)

So stay tuned till next time.


	17. Introducing Tavis Ciran

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter VII: **Introducing: Tavis Ciran

* * *

First Background Music: "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Barely two hours have passed since Kysaek and Sapto met their mysterious attacker. The way back to the express company was effortless, because despite the turmoil in the Intermediate Level as well like in one Security Tunnel of C-Sec, it seems that the Turian thought through everything, while leading and accompanying the Asari on her way.

He is now on the same side like Elaine, Thais and the remaining group of Kysaek in her office. For the first time for some time Elaine has a cigarette between her lips, takes a drag and leans with her body against the cupboard on the left side of her table. Directly behind Thais is standing, while Dios sits in Kysaek's chair, on the armrest beside it Kuren and Doctor Azkar is found at the door also with a cigarette in her mouth and looking at the unknown Turian, who is standing in front of Elaine's desk, spinning slowly from time to time, so that he keeps an eye at everyone for a while.

"**For this short time period it is quite impressive what you women reached here."** comes from the Turian, whereby Dios and Kuren say simultaneously: **"What means 'you women'?"** Tavis grabs a Datapad for a moment, but seems to examine it only infrequently, before putting it back at the table. **"That I believe that some male company will do this small Circle good."**, Tavis explains and gets some evil eyes to see from the Twins, but the others keep silent looking curious at the Turian, while Kysaek states a question: **"I'm pleased that we could determine this…but slowly it gets time, that you explain us, who you are and how you could find us…generally everything you know."** She takes an extraordinary deep drag during this, before blowing the billow of smoke in the room, while still observing Tavis, who nods then. **"Yes I can imagine that your curiosity is even exceeding the Eternity…and that means much for sure."** he says, but quite dry-witted – probably not planned as a joke – and he continues the sentence: **"Well okay, then pay attention very good…"**

* * *

Music off and search for "Nihlus Normandy" via Google/Images. It is some footage for Tavis, but he doesn't wear a full armor :) And this music on: "Mass Effect 2 OST – New Worlds"

* * *

"**Let me begin with introducing myself."** he starts before continuing: **"Like mentioned earlier: my name is Tavis Ciran. Until not so long ago I worked for Roskor Reed, something like the unofficial Number Two on Omega or to be precise, the Terminus Systems."**, whereupon Kysaek raises her hand carefully. **"Who guarantees us that you are not working for him still?"**, the Asari asks and the Turian answers: **"I have never worked for the same person for a long time; only so long like our agreements were valid and the one with Reed has expired long ago; moreover this agreement was the fulfillment of an old debt from an old friend, but that doesn't matter."**, he coughs lightly and subtle, **"Reed has hired me some time ago to be there during a collection of a transport. What exactly I needed to collect , I don't know exactly; in my profession it is unhealthy to ask too many questions or generally to know more than one should…in this way one survives."** Kysaek comments this with: **"Has not helped me…I did only my job and there for they want to kill me."**

Tavis nods before saying: **"I heard about that; of course only rumors, but to continue…"**, he pushes himself away from the table and positions himself in the middle of the room, **"I can say at least that Reed works together mainly with PGI; the amount of the transports and goods, which get exchanged, surpasses for my taste the ones of common Deals between a company and Gangs…we talk here about permanent sums into the millions. Probably these are also not normal Deals; Reed has risen far in few years with Weapons, Drugs or equivalent things; no one can do that. And when we take additionally to this the rumor in the Terminus Systems he even trades with Reaper-Tech, whereupon even in the Terminus Systems you get punished with death."**, Tavis explains, before making a short break, what Thais uses to say: **"And that doesn't attract the attention of Aria…?"**

Tavis shrugs with his shoulders, before claiming: **"Aria was never able to prove this about the man; he orders to do this through different people's hands…that's how the game in the Underworld works. Besides many of Aria's men should be mobbed-up and that not only from Reed, but also PGI and additionally to this Aria need to care for other things: the Terminus Systems are very unstable, which is why she is dependent on Reed and PGI also one doesn't want to make to an enemy necessarily; after all the company belongs to the most powerful ones of the galaxy, you understand?"**, he looks at each of them, who seem to understand, while Ciran continues to speak, **"Let us come to the point simply, which led me here."**, makes another break, before he starts explaining, **"Three weeks ago I sat in a bar and had some good time. When I left it, I was contacted by a woman at the side street, who I have never seen before."**, he points at his Omni-Tool, before he continues to explain, **"Nothing personal, it happened via my Omni-Tool. I don't know who she was – she wore a helmet, which hid her face – but at least I can say it was a woman."**, and here he gets interrupted by Kuren: **"And from where do you know this, when the face was hidden? Men can sound quite female as well."**

Tavis looks to the Twins then to Relis and finally at the two Asari, before looking at himself. He lifts his head again, before answering: **"I have seen enough women nude to recognize a woman, when I see her, armor or no armor."** Dios remarks: **"But you said only something about a helmet not armor. Helmet doesn't imply immediately armor."** and Kuren agrees: **"Exactly."** But the man stays calm, saying: **"Salarians are scrupulous about everything; there for they need to be valued."** and gets a simultaneously **"Thank you." **from the Twins, before starting with his explanation again: **"Well via the Tool she maintained a low profile; she said that an offer would be ready for me and if I would be interested I should go to my apartment and dial the frequency, which she would send me at the end of the transmission."**

Kysaek murmurs in between: **"That is quite few information…what it is about you didn't know; who she is, you didn't know…"** Tavis raises his right hand to signify Kysaek to keep silent as well like these words: **"Something like that is not unusual in the Underworld as well; true professionals know that and act in the same way. Anyway I followed the instruction and went to my apartment, dialed the assigned Frequency and recognized the same woman in full size, after the Link was built up on the Terminal."** While Tavis tells about that, an idea crosses Elaine's mind: **"Mai…."**, but she continues to listen to his words.

"**She wore a black-white armor, whereby I thought about PGI first, but their armors are completely black; especially after they wear their Logo at the shoulder. But before I get off the point…"**, he coughs lightly again, **"The offer, which was presented me, referred to you, Elaine Kysaek."**, he points at her, who looks quite curious at the Turian, **"She offered me much money, very much money, so that I join and protect you, whereby you understand probably, that I had my doubts; after all you were – at this time – a wanted person for me, which I would have liked to catch."**, he admits, which doesn't seem to make Kysaek really happy, but she keeps silent as opposed to Tavis, **"The woman herself said, she is only a messenger, who was paid much by someone, so that this offer came into being. Someone seems to believe firmly that you are innocent as well like this messenger; at least she said that if I accepted the offer, I should keep my ears open a bit by Reed and in general."**

During his explanation he moves his arms over and over again, before sitting down at the edge of the table and listening to an intermediate question from Relis: **"I thought a professional never asks too much?" **She takes another drag of her fag, whereupon the man nods. **"That is the case, but like mentioned already, I couldn't take pleasure much of this man and our agreement has expired long ago; besides it belonged to my mission to inform myself…or not?"**, Tavis asks, before getting a nod from the Drell and pointing at himself, **"Well I was skeptical, very skeptical. Why should I help an Asari instead of capturing her and cash the Credits of PGI?"**, he remarks but stays dry, **"But on the other hand the payment for this job was very considerable and I can't deny that I was not curious to meet the woman, who has achieved to save her neck over and over again."**, he says soberly, **"Pure professional interest naturally."**, and he adds: **"And I am not an idiot; I like to follow my intuition better."**, he completes his explanation and gets looked askant at from Elaine, who inquires: **"And what is your intuition saying?"**, before stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray on her desk.

She looks into the Turian's eyes for a moment, while he replies: **"When someone was able to escape so often and seemingly lives still, then I wouldn't like to cling to the train of losers…that is said by my intuition."** The Asari nods slowly, before positioning herself, where she stood one moment earlier – besides Thais – while Tavis continues to speak: **"Anyway the offer was composed of that I join you, but earlier I would trail you or better said you all."**, he points out of the window like he wanted to imply something, **"If you had bit the dust I would have got the money anyway and it would end for me there."**, he keeps silent for a moment, **"So no matter how you look at it I had no disadvantage by this offer, what made it so convincing for me at the end."**, and with this he seems to end his explanation to the situation, whereby Elaine pushes herself away from the cupboard. **"So you work for me now?"** the Asari asks, whereupon the Turian nods. **"So it is."**, he approves and Kysaek presses on this topic: **"And you don't know who set you on this? How have you found us anyway? Was it a human who set you on us?"** Several times the Turian shakes his head, saying only:

"**Like mentioned the woman wore armor…could have been a human, but maybe also a female Batarian or also an Asari, whose cartilage is grown short; everything is possible. When I accepted the assignment she gave me the necessary information; at least where you are according to her opinion….she didn't know it precisely, but after I arrived here on the Citadel it was only a matter of time. I flew here right after getting the assignment and have traced you after two weeks. "**, he says, before Thais speaks these words: **"And why haven't you come directly to us?"**

She looks at him appraising, while he says: **"Too suspicious and besides I needed to prepare this test…that needed more time than ten minutes. To install the needed programs unnoticed and waiting till you leave your district…that required patience."** Thais nods silently seeming to be satisfied with the answer, whereby Elaine repeats her words from earlier: **"So you work for me now?"** as well like the Turian repeats his words: **"Yes, I am working for you now."** This leads to another question of the Asari: **"Good, good…how is it looking with your money? From this we could invest something in this company."**

The Turian shakes his head: **"No."**, he murmurs and gets copied by Kysaek instantly: **"No?"** The Turian nods, before he starts to explain: **"First this is my money; second I spent it already and third it would very mindless, when I would spend the money for this, what I got for this assignment or not?"** Kysaek nods, murmuring: **"Spent; for what have you spent all your money?!"** She stares at the Turian, who stays calm** "That doesn't belong to the assignment; that is my business." **Thereupon Elaine begins to keep silent, whereby the Turian continues: **"But we have wasted enough time."**, he points in a symbolic way at his holographic watch, **"Now when this is clarified, now you….I mean we need to consider what to do next."**

The heads lower a bit and Elaine rubs her chin, thinking, as well like the others, while Thais murmurs: **"Tell me: you should keep your ears open, don't you?"**, she asks Tavis, who nods answering: **"Exactly."** Thais attaches to his answer **"What can you say us?"** whereby the man needs to repeat himself almost: **"Well nothing what wasn't said already. I know that Roskor Reed works together with PGI; the sums which flow between them are astronomically. Because in the end it is Reaper-Tech I could find out only nothing; too dangerous, but differently these sums are not explainable."**, he says leading to another silence of Thais. **"Well then shouldn't we cling to this Reed? Perhaps we find another trace or even proof for our innocence."**, the Drell says.

Kysaek puts her hands together. **"Good idea Doctor; that is better than nothing!"** Elaine says, **"Or what is saying our expert?"** She looks at Tavis during these words, while he replies: **"Well it is an idea."** but remarks: **"But we shouldn't rush everything; before we go to Omega and investigate in terms of Reed you should expand the business first. And with this I don't mean only money, but also more people; people who doesn't carry boxes, but instead know something about weapons."** Kysaek begins to run around, tensing up her left arm a bit. **"Yes we should do that, but don't we run into danger to meet the wrong people? Maybe they find out who we are and sack the bounty."**, the Asari adds to consideration.

"**A justified dissent, but when you found the right ones, that shouldn't be happening."** Ciran says, but Elaine questions: **"The right ones?"** The Turian approves to this: **"Yes the right ones."**

Kysaek crosses her arms. **"Do you know the right ones?"** The Turian points at himself subtle. **"Yes, but not here, but there for I can help you to find the right ones."**, he offers, whereupon Elaine responds: **"Good then we proceed with that and then we go to Omega?"**, she asks, but Tavis says: **"We need to take it one step at a time; we have still some time, before this needs to be done and it would be better to use it."** During these words Thais begins to wonder: **"You say that in a way like it would be unavoidable." **The man approves to the assumption: **"Well it would be better for me to remark that Roskor will take notice of this soon, but that doesn't mean that it will be tomorrow already; few weeks we will still have. But some day it will attract attention that I am located here longer and then they will come."**

Kysaek intervenes speaking: **"For what are we waiting, when we could attack as the first?"** This gets followed by a hand raised by Tavis. **"We still can attack first, but that needs to be prepared and at least we will not need to fear that PGI itself will come rushing here or that they would run to the Authorities immediately.**", he claims, lowering his hand again, but Thais asks on the other hand: **"Why this shouldn't happen?"** The Turian answers this with: **"If the Authorities hunt you, then it can be that you get arrested alive and cause some difficulties to them. No, no, it is probable that Roskor will send a Killer Commando, which will attack you; no official troops or PGI, but about this we shouldn't tax our brains. First we need to focus on the here and now."**

For a while silence rules until Elaine agrees: **"Well he is right." **nodding then, **"If this was everything let us finish the topic for now and I will think long and hard, what our next steps will be. You can dedicate yourself to your work again."** she finishes her sentence, but waits a moment, while looking at everyone one after another. However no one says something, but instead everyone stands up, pushes themselves away from their seats leaving the room successively until Kysaek is alone. She goes to her table, sits down in her chair and stretches her body a bit, before leaning forwards to support her head on hands with her elbows on the table and closing her eyes.

"**Mhh Tavis Ciran."**, she murmurs mentally, **"I don't know if I should take him for a jaded asshole or a reasonable man; quite hard to figure out this guy."**, she sighs, before focusing her mind, **"So to Omega…Roskor Reed…mhh, mhh…never heard from this guy, but at least a trace we can follow. Who knows maybe all this shit will have an end soon; we find proof for our innocence; yes even proof that PGI is the true culprit and then finally I can live a normal life again…"**, she murmurs quietly, before adding: **"Normal life…do you want to waste away in such a boring job once again?! That here is your life now; when this thing is over finally, then you will get started in earnest without hiding!"** she says to herself, but comes down slowly then, **"Well, how naïve are you? Do you believe it will be so easy? Even when you find proof, you think with this it is done?"**, she asks herself, **"Probably not…besides you have still not found the allies of PGI on the Citadel…it isn't this Reed; he comes from the Terminus Systems…who know what is here on the Citadel. Maybe another company? People from C-Sec? Yes even maybe politicians?"** she sighs quietly, **"It leads to nothing to bite on to this…no, no. Focus on your next goals like Tavis said. Expand the business even more, hire some people, which can shoot as well and then to Omega….yes this will be done."** she decides, before leaning back slowly. She closes her eyes and relaxes more and more: the breathing gets calmer and before she can make a slip, the Asari has passed over.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

"_**One, two, one, two, one, two…"**__ Over and over again these words get repeated. Several Asari in a room; some stand, others hang on poles; the bodies are tensed, the muscles edge out lightly. __**"One, two, one, two, one, two…"**__ is heard permanently. In the middle of the room another Asari stands, lightly scarred, strict tone in her words: __**"Come on, I want to see sweat….you want to become soldiers? You can clean my shoes maybe, if it continues this way, come on! ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO!"**__ she says getting louder a bit to encourage more and more every Asari to heft at the pole, while Kysaek and Malar are really far in the corner. Elaine hangs on the pole taking chin-ups over and over again, while Malar stands beside her waiting probably that it is her turn._

"_**C'mon Kysaek, you can handle It."**__, Malar says, but Elaine pants only not answering – she can't make a different noise right now. __**"Have you actually heard about this incident? There was a dead one in the barracks recently…but she didn't seem to have injuries. Not before the autopsy it became apparent that she had a blood clot in her brain…"**__, she says, whereupon Kysaek pants: __**"Sounds like…Nhpf…death by Ardat Yakshi…"**__, before panting really loud, but still trying to pull herself up at the pole. __**"Yes that is the impression…but at bottom impossible. All Ardat Yakshi Elite Soldiers are healed from their genetic defect."**__, Malar adds to consideration, before getting interrupted by a loud __**"CHANGE!"**__, whereupon Kysaek instantly stops and lets her body down. She stands besides Malar, who for her part goes to the pole, jumps up a bit and hangs herself at the pole with her arms, starting with her chin-ups and followed by one __**"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO!"**__ as well like Kysaek's panting: __**"But what could it be else? Maybe this healing is not so good after all; maybe the defect bursts through one day again?"**_

_Malar breathes calmly still, answering: __**"The Defect is no virus. It is indeed a Gene, but the operation corrects the genes so far, that it is not deadly anymore…"**__ Kysaek responds: __**"So what? You bring your Skycar to a repair and assembling shop as well, but this doesn't mean that your engine never floods again one day."**__ whereas Malar stays at her opinion: __**"Well, they say it can't be an Ardat Yakshi; they have examined everyone; every soldier is healed."**__ Kysaek crosses her arms. __**"And why are you telling it to me then, when no one could be guilty of this?"**__, she asks, whereupon Malar answers: __**"Well I think in personal that an Ardat Yakshi has smuggled herself in here, which isn't healed, to hunt unhindered here…the circumstances are perfect after all. Surrounded by thousands of Asari in this base, additional to these Ardat Yakshi units, which need to bed after some days…better you can't disguise yourself, don't you think?"**_

_She starts to pant louder during these words and needs to exert herself more during her chin-ups. Kysaek moves her head here and there. __**"About this I don't want to think right now for real…there for are other people."**__ Lightly hissing – probably cause of the exertion – Malar murmurs: __**"Elaine like usual…but whatever…I hate these Ardat Yakshi freaks; also with their healed Defect they are nothing more than a disease, a stain of our society…conceived by Pure-Blood-Sl…."**__, she bites on her tongue during the last words. Kysaek, who has narrowed her eyes already, drones: __**"Pure-Blood-What?"**_

_Malar pants for a moment. __**"Never mind…please, sorry…I ran wild right now…"**__ Elaine wants to say something, but notice not before now the Trainer behind herself, who yells loud: __**"Like I see these two ladies have time for a private chat! This training seems to be too lax!"**__ she looks around, __**"Okay to everyone! Kysaek and Malar think this training is not challenging enough…speed gets doubled, chin-ups get doubled! Time gets doubled!"**__, whereby Elaine lowers her head for a moment, while on the other hand Malar lifts it higher to avoid – certainly desired – the abusing glances of the whole unit. _

* * *

Yeah, yeah this reruns plateau itself "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The pictures disappear when Kysaek opens her eyes, but she seems to be very calm, not startled up, while leaning forward slowly. She raises her arm and looks at her clock yawing. **"Three hours passed? Thereby I have done something barely…what I need to make good for rapidly."**, she says to herself, pulls herself to her table, but thinking: **"Malar…back then I wouldn't have thought that you think so about certain persons…especially you, mhpf…Pure-Blood-Sluts…but it has characterized my opinion regarding everyone since then and still I haven't learned really something. Always I try to evaluate everyone, say to myself to be careful, but still fall flat on my face…"**, she growls mentally, before shaking her head and murmuring, **"Elaine focus on work…in one or two hours you can think about that…but now think about your company."**

She switches on the screen of her Terminal then, while the Terminal boots up. For a moment the Asari takes a glance over her shoulder down to the big hall, which looks relatively calm; almost no one is to be seen: two employees stand beside a box, but otherwise no one. She turns back, looking at her screen. **"Okay…then let us starting."**, she says, **"I have received the current figures from Leros…much doesn't need to be done today anymore…but he said my investments in the research of Hyetiana was right…maybe I should repeat it."**, Kysaek stays in her mind, while opening the familiar webpage in her browser again, grinning for a while, **"Fortunately I have networked my Browser with this page; then I don't need to search for eternity."**, she begins to type on the keys of the Terminal then, followed by some clicks with which she opens the list of Citadel Business Connection, where she goes below 'Category': **"Investments." **She waits few seconds until a list builds up again, which she begins to read bit by bit.

* * *

Search for "Mass Effect Fiax" to get an Image of the Moon, Kysaek sees now.

* * *

"**Palaven Red Miner, a known company which owns countless mines and mining facilities in the galaxy plans to establish itself on Fiax: the planet which was known before the Reaper War for its heavy metal deposits and whose mining was awarded with subsidies by the Hierarchy, because the local planetary circumstances didn't make mining easy. Every investor with a basic capital of 20.000 Credits is welcome."**

Elaine bites onto her lower lips. **"Mhrrr the offer is still in…either it runs so good or no one wants to touch it with a ten-foot pole even…but let us see what comes next."** Kysaek thinks, before clicking on another box.

"**The Novel Sirta Foundation promises rapidly growing profit; it has soared to one of the biggest companies of the galaxy within 35 years after the Sirta Foundation crashed shortly before the Reaper War and then was bought up by Rachèl Weinder. On every occasion new projects get started, what is appealing above all for new investors, who can buy the distributor kit for only 8.000 Credits!"**

"**I know that already…but well, when I read the text now it seems to be a permanent offer; this company needs to go really well…but some new offers will come now hopefully."**, the Asari grumbles, before looking at the next offer.

"**Promotional Offer! Invest your money clever and cheap! In the Lower Sectors an Information Broker needs to vacate his office! Not because he doesn't make money, but because his methods for provision have crossed laws and he can't pay the punishment, he offers his office for mingy 30.000 Credits! A good location no matter what someone wants to do with these premises, if it is for Information Brokers, but also for sellers of every good or other trade; here you can tap your possibilities!"**

"**That sounds really good…above all when we buy a ticket out of this District soon. I mean the company will stay here indeed, but it would be good to have an office, which serves as a branch or maybe I could take the Krogan onboard and he sells his fruits there…who knows, I should keep an eye on this." **Kysaek scrolls further down, but the list seems to be at the end, whereupon she moans: **"That were the new offers already? Two of three were old…that with the Blue Suns isn't even there anymore…mhh whereby I am interested how it ended."** she grins and clicks on the search engine of the page to insert the catchwords: **"Blue Suns, Pirate Hideout" **She looks at the image, which needs few seconds to build up with a small text.

"**After some investors were found the Blue Suns marched out to the Aethon Cluster to crush their target, the Pirate Hideout, like planned. The first successes were reported rapidly, as well like some recaptures of stolen goods, but the deeper the Suns pushed forward into the base, the more drawn-out the operation proceeded, which was successful in the end indeed, but the effort on materials and resources were so enormous that the deposits of the investors could be repaid barely."**

The Asari wipes over her forehead. **"Puhhhh, I'm glad that I have not invested in this bunch…said as well: 'Why should I waste my money on them; there for that they do their job, when they are hired from someone else? They should pay with their money, ha!'"** The fingers tap on the table in a rhythm, while Kysaek is brooding: **"Nhpf, but should I invest in the current offers? That with Fiax still sounds quite good, but simultaneously I have my doubts….I can buy as well a block of shares from Novel Sirta; the company seems to be reliable…and 8.000 Credits is not the earth…I mean, which companies are there either-"**, she stops her tapping and snaps with her finger, **"Of course! Company! Investments! Profit! Ha! I have heard it not long ago!"** Instantly she uses her Terminal again and types in her search engine **"BinHex Project 17"**, before sending the enquiry. She waits until the page has built up, before she starts reading:

"**BinHex doesn't disclose much information regarding the Secret Project 17, which works on novel Mech-Tech. Inspectors of the Galactic Exchange Commission have checked in, because there are justified doubts about the progress or even the existence of this Project and they have grounds to believe that BinHex wants to bump up their shares. Cause of Project 17 the prices of BinHex shares have increased even more and a block costs right now 15.000 Credits."**

"**Ach that bites and I thought here would be something now; on this I will not invest for sure…besides, uff, 15.000 Credits…then I would invest earlier in Novel Sirta."**, but then Kysaek decides, **"No, no, then the Mines on Fiax would be better…yes, damn it. Like I said last time: with ore you make money always and with heavy metal; as long as I know it is used for such super constructions like Cruisers or Space Stations! When with this no money can be made…"** she shakes her head, **"No, I believe these 20.000 Credits will pay!"** Kysaek gets to it: she build up a connection between her Tool and the page; goes back to the page, clicks on the offer and begins to transmit her data, what needs some minutes until she gets the confirmation – the investment is noted. **"Mhh I have simply a good feeling about this!"** she says to herself, before leaving the CBC Page.

Slowly Kysaek pushes herself as well like the chair back a bit, then stands up to look out of her office window and crosses her arms. She looks at her company from above once again. Although every stands still right now – everyone went home, except for Elaine and her group – some ideas cross the mind of the Asari, which don't want to leave her: **"Simply unbelievable like Tavis said. In such a short time to reach so much, tz; maybe I should have got my ass in gear…but no, first this big shit since my expulsion from the Forces needs to happen, before it gets up halfway."**, she shakes her head, disappointed about herself, **"But everything is in danger cause of this shit; besides…Tavis said that Roskor will send a Killer Commando in the near future…then they will render everything void…"**, she growls quietly, before adding, **"I will not allow that to happen, no! We will be prepared and kick Reed's ass back to Omega, where he can lick Aria's feet, damn yeah."**, grins a bit, **"Aria…Aria…Omega, Omega…Market…Preparing, weapons, ah! Preparation on Reed's Killer Commando, the trip to Omega…I can connect everything comfortably, when I wangle some Weapons on the Omega Market. Fortunately I have still contact to the Market, so that I don't need to go extra through the District to buy some weapons."**, she nods satisfied, activates her Omni-Tool and opens the menu.

The Asari has the menu in front of herself after some minutes, like it would be an Online-Shop in the Extranet. In front of her eyes appear some names: **"Pistols – Light Automatic Pistols – Assault Rifles – Shotguns – Sniper Rifles – Equipment & Armor – Heavy Weapons – LOKI Mechs."** Kysaek moves her head here and there, murmuring quietly: **"Our Group should become bigger indeed, but as long as this isn't the case I buy some things for Thais and me…Tavis seems to have his own weapons."**, she remarks, before clicking on Assault Rifles, **"Light Weapons we have already, but now it is the time to get more firepower."** In front of Kysaek another list appears and one after another weapon is listed, whereby Kysaek sorts them after their prices, before reading them:

* * *

An image of a "M-8 Avenger" would fit here. :)

* * *

"**M-8 Avenger: Pre-owned but suitable; reliable rifle, which is suitable in every situation. Although outdated and in the meanwhile the M-10 Avenger is common, the M-8 is still a choice from many mercenaries. The price for a M-8 Avenger is 1500 Credits."**

* * *

Now the image of a "M-15 Vindicator" would be good. :)

* * *

"**M-15 Vindicator: Pre-owned but still suitable, upgraded version of the M-8 Avenger, is designed for Snipe Shots; fires three salvos, but is also convenient for permanent fire. Like the M-8 this model is replaced by the M-16 Vindicator already and gets produced by S.A.F.E., but still fulfills its function and is used by elite mercenaries, which have the needed income. The price for the M-15 Vindicator is 3000 Credits."**

The Asari stumbles for a moment, murmuring: **"Wow, I believe I don't scroll further…3000 Credits for an Assault Rifle…mhpf, I think I provide Thais and me for now with the M-8…"**, she says, before looking at the prices of the Assault Rifle Clips, **"50 Credits for a clip…best would be, when I keep the procedure like by the other weapons: ten clips for everyone…two Assault Rifles to this and in total it is 4000 Credits."** The Asari places her order: first two M-8 Avengers and additionally to these ten Assault Rifle Clips. She sends the needed data to the Omega Market and gets a confirmation after some minutes.

Visibly satisfied Kysaek deactivates her Omni-Tool, puts her hand at her hips and lowers her head. She looks despite the work bushed a bit, while staying in this position for some minutes. **"Scruples?"** is heard suddenly and Elaine startles up, before looking to the front. She has not noticed that Tavis has reentered the room.** "You have startled me! ….Woahh…."** she pants once, before saying, **"Scruples? What does this mean?"** Tavis points at the Asari. **"Because you withhold your group something, that' why." **

Kysaek moves around her table, which is between both and tries to stay calm, while saying: **"Withholding something? What am I withholding?" **Now the Turian points at himself. **"The others have not noticed it maybe…what wonders me to be honest, but I thought they should have heard it at least."** Kysaek crosses her arms. **"What are you talking about?"** and now he points again at her. **"'Was it a human who set you on us?' …that were your words; why are you asking only about a human?"**

The Asari feels like caught and tenses up a bit, but then supports herself on the table. **"Coincidence."**, she says, but the man shakes his head. **"Your question was too precise…would you have said, which species she belonged, it would be different…but this specification on the species human has betrayed you, so say it to me."**

The Turian goes some steps forward now, while Elaine does the same, before they support their bodies on the table edge. A picture takes shape: two predators, which are opposing each other. **"How can you give me orders?! You are working for me."**, Elaine murmurs as well like the Turian: **"That is the case, but my assignment contains also to inform myself…if you have forgotten that…and that I follow up."**, he speaks again relatively dry, quite wordily-wise and one could say 'cool'. **"Can I say to you, that I think that you are an annoying asshole?"** Kysaek says in a questioning tone and gets this responding: **"Do it, but still you will say it to me…assignment is assignment. I can't protect you, when I don't have every information."** He moves his 'Sidearms' beside his mouth several times, while looking at Elaine's eyes. She bites in her lips for a moment, but then blurts it like a fountain: **"A human, yes damn it, I asked after a human, because I had a similar incident like you."** she sighs then and lowers her head.

"**Sounds very interesting…tell me about that, Kysaek."**, he says, but doesn't move an inch during this, while continuing to observe the Asari, who begins to speak quietly: she tells him everything slowly, what she had said her, about Mai, that there is something more behind PGI, she should find out, simply everything. She needs almost half an hour for this, whereupon the man pushes himself away from the table, murmuring: **"Interesting."** On the other hand the woman falls into her chair, grabs her head, seemingly relieved to come out with it finally. **"A question pops up for me: why are you hiding this from the others?"**, the Turian asks, crosses his arms and Elaine murmurs: **"We had so much problems…the battle on Illium, the escape, the dead ones, the organization…everyone was exhausted; I thought it would be better for now not to put another strain on them…some day, but not now."**, symbolic the man points at his watch: **"You are here for quite some time already; some time has passed, wouldn't it be the time now?"**, he says, while the Asari takes her hand from the head, looking at Tavis.

"**Mhh I don't know. We should focus better on Reed first…I mean, is it mattering really to know something about a woman, who says there is something more behind all this and we should find it out for ourselves, so we believe it? Are we not doing exactly this, by focusing on Reed?"**, whereupon the Turian shrugs his shoulders: **"Possible, I don't know; I would say it is your decision. I should protect you only and not lead or patronize you. "**, he remarks, before turning around, **"I apply myself to other things now; if something is, contact me."** He bows out with these words as well like Kysaek with **"See you later."**

After their words the door closes and she is all alone again, sighing quietly: **"Tavis Ciran…asshole or gentleman, crook or hero, endless compares…I don't know what fits…what a man, Tavis Ciran…"** she lets decay….

* * *

A short introducing chapter of Tavis. :-) And a little bit more information regarding Kysaek's background.

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) do you like the story? Leave a review when yes. :-) also a wish of the author :-)

And stay tuned till next time.


	18. Higher for Hire

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter VIII: **Higher for Hire

* * *

Starting with "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)". An oldie. :-)

* * *

"**Seen already?"**, the Salarian asks looking at Elaine, who smokes a cigarette right now, sitting on the other side of his table with crossed legs and in the meanwhile in partially decent clothes – at least in this district: black pants adorned with red straps at the legs sides, and fitting black shoes, whereby they seem to serve comfort more than the outlook, which there for edge out above the belt with a dark-red latex shirt (still not knowing the type of cloth ;)), which collar is protruding quite far upwards, together with a lightly opened cleavage, which rounds the picture.

"**What seen?"** Elaine says blowing the smoke out between her lips only to take another drag. She looks at Leros, while listening to his answer: **"After subtracting the last expenses and adding the sales…"**, he types on the keys of his Omni-Tool for a while, **"…I get to a profit of 50.000 Credits; together with our cash reserves we have in total 69.000 Credits."**, he says, while lowering his arm again, deactivating the Omni-Tool and putting both hands together. He looks at Kysaek, who stubs out her cigarette and blows the smoke around, asking: **"That is really good…having the profits of Palaven Red Miner gone into this as well?"** The Salarian shakes his head, explaining: **"I think it will need some time until we can expect profit from there…if there will be profit, whereof I have my doubts."**, whereupon Elaine leans forward, saying: **"Really? Why have you doubts?"**

She stays in her position, while listening to the man, who begins to continue his explanation: **"Well Fiax was the target of mine companies earlier as well; the Mining was subsidized from the Hierarchy later on even, because the circumstances on Fiax render the profit margin basically impossible. Of course it is possible, that it is different today, because the Tech is slightly different than back then, but when there is profit it will need more time, before we see something from It."**, he finishes his explanation and keeps silent after this.

"**Mhh I see…well we will see, but besides this everything seems to run really good…very good."**, she replies, whereupon Leros nods and Elaine continues to speak: **"Maybe it is time now to buy us out of this district…at least regarding our residence."**, she considers loud and the Salarian shrugs with his shoulders. **"Well for sure you can do that; I have collected enough money soon and it will look better, when you are not caught in this district anymore. It will also expand the possibilities immensely."**, Leros remarks, while Kysaek stands up, saying: **"Well I'll think about that, but I am happy about the fact, that you want to buy yourself out of here as well…I will stop by later on again." **She says goodbye with a nod as well like Leros and leaves his office then only to go to hers.

In her office she positions herself – like usual – in front of the window, from where she can overlook the whole hall, with fists put at her hips and a teetering right foot. Kysaek keeps silent while watching the procedures in the hall, before moving her eyes to the side a bit, when she hears the noise of an opening door, but she doesn't turn her head around, while an Asari enters the office and stops in front of the desk. **"T'Veres I have the gains of this week here."** she says and Kysaek turns around examining the Asari for a moment: the one she has given the offer two weeks ago as well like her two 'colleagues'. **"You are not only beautiful, but you three are also hardworking…"** Elaine says in a sweet tone, whereupon the other Asari responds: **"The feeling is mutual…"** She smiles, activates her Omni-Tool as well like Kysaek, who receives the data, which get sent, before saying: **"I assume you have your part of it already?"**

She waits for the answer of the prostitute, which is: **"Yes, we have our part already; that is your profit, T'Veres."** She lowers her arm again together with the Omni-Tool, whereupon Kysaek responds: **"4000 Credits…together with the money from last week that would be already 7000 Credits; really good."** She gets a nod from the Asari, accompanied by these words: **"Well, there are advantages when we can leave this district…here you get paid with many things, but barely with Credits."** Kysaek agrees: **"Yes…when you act correctly you could buy yourselves in the Lower Districts…they are much better than here."**, she makes a short break, before adding: **"And don't forget…you say no word about this…you are simply coworkers in the field…Leros doesn't need to know everything and so you get the double amount of money as bogus employees."**, she winks and the prostitute lowers her head silently, before saying: **"Don't worry…we don't quash our source of income."**, and lifting her head again, before saying goodbye: **"But I need to go to work again…see you, T'Veres."**

She turns around and opens the door, before Kysaek can say **"See you."**, but then Elaine turns around to her window view again, crosses her arms relaxed and closes her eyes. **"These gals are only the start of the illegal business…mhh but they are really sweet; maybe I should every now and then subject them to an 'inspection'."**, she grins, while thinking about that, but then shakes her head, before continuing to think: **"****But stay serious Elaine…better think about the fact that you have the necessary money, but will you use it to spring yourself and the group out of this shit?"**, she begins to move around, turns her head here and there, while considering, **"I mean…is there an argument against that…besides that it will be expensive, but else? We live quasi in the trash; although the admission has stopped, the district seems to become fuller and fuller for me and more and more people start to annoy me…nrgh, although I am sorry about that…they should drag themselves out of this crap like we did!"**, she nods to herself, before continuing,** "When we are in the Lower Districts we can even carry weapons…there it isn't so overcrowded and it is cleaner…there are more possibilities to make money…ach there are so many reasons to go up there…yes damn it! We will do that! I need to talk with the Krogan; he will know to who we need to turn to in particular…"** she finishes with these words her consideration and starts to keep silent then.

She sits down in her chair, activates her Terminal and attends to company work a bit, what takes up some time and looks like the hours would pass like lightning speed.

One, two, three it clicks over and over again, as well like it beeps, while the Asari moves her fingers over her holographic keyboard until she types on a last key. She leans back and stretches her arms up, yawing long-drawn-out. **"Mhhhrrr again quite much work is done and…"** she looks at her clock, **"Wah! Again so much time has passed for that…ufff…"** Elaine snorts bends forward again and allows her head to circle a bit. Then she stops for a while, before leaning with her forehead against the table, staring at it. **"Actually I could take some time for me again…I mean…69.000 Credits…and the 7.000 from the gals."** she considers, while a grin takes shape on her lips, **"There I have earned some rest again…mhh, rest…rest…have I earned it? We have a good life opposite of most others, but I am not responsible for that."**, she drones mentally, **"It could be worse for many, very much worse; alone these damn Children Kidnapping…in the last weeks it got worse and I can see barely children in the district."**, she sighs, continuing to think, **"The ones who had done the fewest of all, suffer the most; that is real super shit."**, she growls then, knocking on the table with her fist to push herself upwards again and leave her chair, **"It makes me sick no matter if I can change something or not…but I will keep my ears open; maybe I catch these scumbags, who kidnap the children, even…and then there will come biotic punches."**, she decides, leaves her office, but doesn't take her weapon with her. She goes the stairs down and then along the long corridor to the main hall.

It is quite quiet – barely someone is there – while the Asari crosses the hall fast. She sees like Thais and Tavis are standing beside the office of the gatekeeper corridor, but doesn't go to them and instead passes them simply, hearing shreds of their conversation: **"You sound like these Justicars or in general peaceful living Asari; I say only that I don't care, what is done in this galaxy."**, the Turian says, whereupon Thais responds: **"It makes a difference, if I make my money by protecting others or by despising the protectors and betray the people."** Tavis answers this with: **"There for that you travel through the galaxy for 800 years already, you have odd notions; somehow everyone is a swindler or earns his money with the suffering of others or betrays them. The Doctor rescues lives by helping the ill people, but without diseases and suffering he would be useless as well like the Weapons Maker, who will earn money for the fact that there will be always people who kill each other or like your protectors, who need weapons for protection. A Dealer is someone who sells Red Sand, but doesn't force him to buy it, because everyone decides his way in life himself; and in this way he earns his money with selling Red Sand….or let us take the politicians: most of them lie and deceive; they fill their pockets with money…and the list is endless, but no matter what you do in this galaxy…everything meshes like a set of cogs and creates in this way the construct, which we call 'Society'."** For this he earns only a head shaking of Thais, but for more words Kysaek is too far away already: she passes the door to the gatekeeper corridor, goes along it and leaves the building completely.

* * *

Switch off the music and look for "Mass Effect 3 Refugee Camp" to get an image of Kysaek's surroundings. And then you can switch on "Mass Effect 3 – Citadel Embassies Background Music" via YouTube. ;-)

* * *

In front of the door Elaine crosses her arms, lowers her head and realizes that she doesn't get hassled by a crowd. She looks to the C-Sec officer, who stands at the street, for a moment, before thinking: **"Mhhh and how will I do this now? Simply going out and searching…quite stupid idea, but before one can search, one needs to know something…so best would be I ask around."** she nods, before continuing, **"But where do I start? C-Sec I don't ask better…they don't seem to make a progress anyway, besides I don't want to catch attention. Mhh best would be to go in this street, where I saw the cordons weeks ago and ask around there…yes that I will do."**, the Asari decides and starts jogging slowly.

The series of pictures, which get offered in front of Elaine and start playing like a movie, are already etched in Kysaek's mind, while she passes the streets and turns around corner by corner. Like so often the Batarian, who preaches about Kar'shan at the top of his voice; C-Sec officers, who contain small groups of beggars at the street edges; overcrowded living containers and filthy streets, really pathetic as well like cruel. But it doesn't seem to affect Kysaek, while she comes closer to the mentioned street, decreases her speed – till walking speed – and looks around. **"Okay here it was…and here hundreds of people I can ask."** crosses her mind, while a crying woman catches her attention, still considering, **"Maybe…another victim; I go ask her."**, the Asari says mentally, before going to the crying woman slowly: a Turian, clothed typical for District circumstances.

Kysaek stops in front of the woman, but keeps silent first and doesn't get noticed from the female Turian, whose 'Sidearms' (how it is called?) twitch over and over again by every sobbing until she stops moving looking at Elaine's feet. She follows the feet along the legs up until she sees Kysaek's face, whimpering: **"I have nothing…nothing anymore; leave me in peace, here you will find nothing."** She looks even more despaired now and is about to lower her head again, but then hears like Kysaek says: **"I am sorry; I don't want to take something away from you or suchlike…but before I continue talking: why are you crying?"**, and crouches down gently, at eye level with the female Turian, who looks now into Elaine's eyes. **"No one does something. The children get kidnapped; C-Sec is not there…I swore not to lose sight of mine and turn around only to open a food parcel, but when I looked back to my daughter she was gone…without a trace."**, she sniffs, whereby Kysaek screws up her face a bit, while answering: **"Well by this amount of people it can happen fast, that someone disappears."**, but the woman shakes her head, responding: **"We were alone at our place; the next people were meters away…no gatherings; it was…was like my daughter melted into thin air."**

The right hand of the Asari moves to her chin; considering she says: **"Yes, I heard that quite often…everyone says, that it seems like they would melt, disappear simply…sounds almost ghostlike, but no one disappears simply…really have not seen some suspicious figures or someone else?"** But the turian woman shakes her head, asking: **"Figures…do you believe the children were kidnapped?"**, whereupon Elaine nods and the Turian continues to speak, **"C-Sec has said to me we would simply not look out carefully for our children and there are no hints nor proof that the children get kidnapped…but there are dozens of them…no, some even say more than hundred…"**, the Turian sobs, whereupon Kysaek asks another question: **"Something else? Are there maybe others you have asked for help? You said you were keeping your eyes steadily on your child? Were you always on the same place?"**, before listening to the answer of the woman: **"Most of the time we spend time at our rest area and only for the distribution of food stamps and the exchange of the stamps we were on the way; otherwise we were almost always at our place."**

Nodding shortly the Asari presses here: **"What does 'almost' mean? You got something to eat and were almost always here; does this mean you were somewhere else as well?"** The woman points in the direction of the market place. **"Well in this District there is a Doctor; he treats the Refugees and doesn't demand something in return. We were by him two weeks ago; he has vaccinated my daughter against the usual diseases of my species, as well like some diseases, which are multi-species."**, she explains the Asari, who lowers her hand again, saying: **"I see, okay…"** She presses her body upwards slowly accompanied by the questioning words of the other woman: **"Who are you anyway…why are you asking?"** and gets this answer from Kysaek: **"Me? I am Ashira T'veres and…well, I ask because it upsets me…this district is a veritable disaster and already a frigging location for children. But especially they have done nothing wrong, but it seems that there is someone who milks this situation here and whatever does with them…this person I will kick in the ass when I get him."**, she declares quite determined and creates in this way a short expression of gratitude on the Turian, who stands up again and asks disbelievingly: **"Do you mean this serious?"**

The Asari approves this with a nod and the female Turian puts her hands together and lowers her head. **"That is…yes, please, please bring my daughter back; bring the children of everyone back."**, she begs, lifting her eyes a bit, while recognizing Kysaek's right hand, where the thumb has raised – a typical thumb-up-gesture – before the Asari goes away slowly. The Turian follows her with her eyes still for a while, before sitting down and starting to mourn again.

Following the branched streets this event repeats again and again – four times in total. The testimonies of everyone sound almost always the same: some didn't leave their places cause of concern about their children, others on the other side were on the way quite much, looking always for shelters, for work, went to the food distribution and took their children with them or brought them to the voluntary Doctor of the District; keeping their eyes on them always, yes even one father bounded his child, wrist to wrist and still it disappeared. Around two hours have passed and even on Kysaek this time has not passed without a trace: she leans against a Container Wall exhausted and moves with her left hand over her face. **"If I wouldn't know it better, then I would says really a ghost is at its work here or the kidnappers are fucking agile, that it works so easily…who know, maybe these children get observed for a longer while and then watched for the right moment…Goddess, how they can do that: to get a child, which is bounded to his father? He needed to notice at least like the rope was removed: a pull, a twitch, yes the child would have enough time to warn him…"**, she broods and broods, rubbing with both hands over her cartilage, adding in her thoughts: **"Maybe I should take a rest and attend to it in the near future; it would be senseless now to interrogate more people…all of them say the same anyway."**, she sighs audible loud, before disappearing in the moving crowd going in the direction of group's sleeping quarter.

Although much time has passed Elaine doesn't find anyone from the others in the quarter; she lowers her head a bit only to undress bit by bit to her underwear; throws herself resigning and a bit tired on the bed, hides her hands in her blanket, entangling her legs in it, breathing out long and once, while still looking out of the lightly dirty window of her quarter. **"Well this wasn't very successful…but what have you expected Kysaek? You go simply to someone, speak with him and know already how to solve the problem…? Sure."** she says mentally and very ironically, before closing her eyes. She begins to sleep over slowly accompanied by the noise of the passing flying Skycars and the over and over again audible blasts of metal, which surrounds her. While she dozes, the room gets crowded bit by bit with the others of the group until finally only Thais is missing. She enters the quarter, yawning once long-drawn-out, rubbing over her forehead, before shaking her body. With, more or less, quiet steps she passes the camp bed of Relis, supports herself at the wall, divesting from her clothes bit by bit until she is in underwear; she bends down to the bed, but doesn't lie like usual with the head to Elaine's feet, but instead head to head and even more: she lies very tight to Elaine, almost intimate, but Kysaek doesn't witness that, because she sleeps like a log as well like Sapto, who falls asleep very fast one arm put over Kysaek, as well like a leg entwined with her.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music. :)

* * *

Far away from the sleeping group others are wide awake: on one hand focused on the Ship's Systems, which allow the medium sized frigate – almost 150 meters long – to move through space; on the other hand they go through every hint, standing around some tables thereby, over which Data is projected – like it is known from the Forces. In the middle between all the tables a man is standing: a little bit older with a scarred face, which tells about experience and war as well like his eyes; at the left side of his chest, dressed in an officer jacket, the logo of PGI is found. Over and over again he examines each one of the Teams, which peruse their information; he has a hand put at his side, while walking around a bit, murmuring lightly grim: **"Still not found a clue?"**

The men, who also wear PGI uniforms and look obviously like normal soldiers, turn around and salute for a moment. **"No, Sir; all clues turned out to be wrong or not worthy to be pursued further!"** The man looks at the next group, repeating his question, but he gets the same answer as well like by the next and after next group. He says then: **"That's just not possible! This bitch can't have so many possibilities! Not on Omega, not on Illium and no colony of the surrounding systems…can't we follow the trail of the Gunship? Can't you extract the Data of the Black-Box like out of the crashed one on Illium, which led us to the Asari?"**

The man snorts scornful, whereby one soldier uses the break saying: **"There for we would need to own the Box; without box no extraction, Phonor, Sir! But I have still the assumption that they are on the Citadel!" **Douglas looks at the soldier then, replying grimly: **"Of course you have proof for that, soldier?"**, but the soldier only shakes his head and hears these words from Phonor: **"Well, soldier: you have no clues and say right out simply that a wanted group of Terrorists have set out to the Center of the Galaxy, where they would be uncovered faster than they could say 'Good Grief'."**

The addressed shakes his head. **"Well, what do we have to lose? Till now we didn't make a find and besides they count on that maybe! Who would be so crazy and goes to the Center of the Galaxy, if one – like you said Commander – is a wanted group of Terrorists. Maybe they milk this circumstance exactly, Sir."**

Phonor shakes his head. **"We will not waste any resource on that and besides we can't operate on the Citadel; in the end we are no official units and every approach needs to be allowed…so enough already with this rubbish and continue searching!"**, he orders and hears a **"Yes, Sir!"** as an answer, before everyone turns back to apply themselves to work again. Douglas leaves them then and goes till the Bridge to eye the Screens, which allow him to look outside, while he asks himself mentally: **"Where are you Kysaek? Even after so many weeks I still don't believe that you should be a terrorist…but learning never stops and I have not survived this damn Reaper War only that people like you paint the galaxy red…I get you, you piece of shit!"** He stays in his mind, while continuing to look at the Screens of the Terminals at the black, empty Space, decorated with the luminescence of the far Stars.

* * *

Now you can switch on "Sound of the Citadel – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

We need more action ;) the list of calm music is short :D

* * *

Although Kysaek was baffled a bit at the next day, it didn't annoy her very much, but there for she kept silent to Thais, not even asking herself if this meant something. In this way two days pass without extraordinary incidents until a surprising event happens, from which Kysaek still doesn't know.

The Asari sits at her desk, dealing with an enquiry of another company just now, with which Kysaek wants to work together, when suddenly the office door opens, accompanied by a happy **"That's it!"** Leros is the one who says this, looking for Salarian Standards really happy, but regains his composure quite fast, before coughing lightly. After the remark **"What is it?"** from Kysaek, who looks at him, he points at himself. **"I have achieved something magnificent!"** Kysaek crosses her arms, pressing on this topic: **"Don't keep me in suspense; what have you achieved?"**

The man crosses his arms at the back, while answering: **"I got a message from Kassa Fabrications; they want that we join in a bigger Transport and promise even by success and adherence of the schedules a long-term agreement for our delivery company….what would mean an obvious increase of our profits; given that we accept and invest it smart…without an expansion of our company no agreement of the galaxy would be of any use!" **

A nod from Kysaek follows, together with a **"Yes, there you are right probably…sounds at any rate like a good offer, which we will accept for sure; have you started with the negotiations about the Details already?"** Leros shakes his head after this remark, saying: **"No, never without your agreement; they have offered us a meeting later on to which you want to accompany me for sure?"** The Asari looks irresolute a bit, answering: **"I believe you understand more about such things than me, but I will consider it; maybe I will accompany you."**, whereupon Leros answers: **"Good, good, then I apply to my work again and wait for your decision before I go."**

He turns around again and leaves the office of Kysaek, who looks more than only satisfied, but doesn't say or think a word this time. She leans back lazily only and puts her hands over her head together, but gets interrupted after some minutes again by a visit of Tavis this time.

"**Have you some free time now?"** the Turian asks and Elaine replies in the short way: **"Yeah, what's up?"** She looks at Tavis awaiting the answer, while he points at his clock – probably symbolically – before starting to speak: **"Already two weeks have passed already since I joined you and you have agreed to my offer about increasing our strength."**, whereupon Kysaek gives him her approval: **"Yes this is true; that we have done a little bit again…or not?"** Tavis crosses his arms, explaining: **"Few weapons, yes, and more money again like I heard, but no mercenaries, soldiers, thugs…call it like it pleases you."**

The woman listens to his remarks and agrees to them again: **"That is also true, but you said something about the right ones, the wrong ones and also that I want to accompany you or better said, that you offer your help by this."** Ciran points at the Asari, saying: **"So it is and I want to care for this now, if you allow…because honestly said I feel unwell, so completely outnumbered."** Kysaek grins a bit, replying: **"I thought it was soooooo much money; do you take fright now…isn't it business only anymore?" ** The Turian answers this with **"It is business here; I was hired for your protection…I'll fulfill it only and add some footnotes to confirm the situation."**

He coughs lightly once, because he had a cow for a moment, while looking at the Asari, who says: **"Yeah, yeah…you are the man, are well versed and can care for this for sure; I am quite excited what you drag along."** and Tavis asks: **"Do you want to accompany me?"**, while pointing at Elaine again, then back at himself and then outside. He hears Elaine's comment: **"Sure that this doesn't end up as a Date?"** He shakes his head, staying calm like usual. **"Never mix up your business with such things, one of my most important Rules. But you are the boss so I thought you want to see the people, you will buy."**, he explains rubbing his outer finger with the middle one indicating money apparently.

"**Mhh yes there you are right…I will consider this…Leros asked as well, if I should accompany him to an important meeting…I'll inform you later." **A nod from the Turian follows with an **"All-right, inform me; I want to go soon."** before he turns around and leaving the office, whereby Kysaek cat-call at him **"See you."** She stands up from her chair then and allows her shoulders circle a bit, murmuring: **"Nrghhg work, work, work…and then two super bombs at the same time…but I can't be in two places at once, although I could avoid both as well and relax a bit…but no, no…get a move on, Kysaek."** She moves around the table then, very slowly, thinking:

"**That with Kassa Fabrications, wow, sounds really like a big deal, but should I be there as well? Leros has a bigger idea about this than me; probably I don't understand most of it anyway, when it gets really economic…but it could be symbolic, my presence."**, she nods, but then starts to consider Tavis' offer, **"On the other hand maybe I should accompany Tavis…that is somehow more important; after all I'll be in charge of these hired soldiers and besides maybe I start to like this guy and he defrosts a little bit more."**, she laughs mentally, before standing before a decision, **"Mhhh Leros, Tavis….Tavis, Leros…ha!"**, she snaps with her finger, **"I'll do it this way! I send Thais with Leros so that she keeps an eye on him and I can go with Tavis then! So it is done."**

She bends her left arm and clenches a fist, before pushing the arm downwards for a moment, like she wanted to say: 'That is the plan, yeah-'The Asari grabs a dark-blue Trenchcoat, which she dresses then and has also a hood – designed especially for Asari and their cartilage probably – and puts it on her head, followed by taking her Predator and Shuriken, considering: **"The Assault Rifles I leave here better; this should be enough."**

She opens the door to her office by pushing the green button and goes the stairs down to the big hall. Kysaek looks around and finds Thais – like usually – in the office beside the gatekeeper corridor. She goes straightly to her, while in the hall hustle and bustle dominated – in the meanwhile filled with piling of full boxes; small, big ones; and almost no space is not in use. She enters the room then, which is used apparently for administration matters and every table is occupied by an employee, who work at their Terminals, whereby Thais sees Kysaek then and waves her nearer.

Sapto asks: **"What's up?"** and goes together with Elaine up to the door, while the other Asari replies: **"There is work to do."** Thais smirks, while saying this statement: **"There is always work to do."**, what Elaine counters with **"Yes, but this time it is bloody important."**, she makes a short break, **"Leros has caught…how the humans say it? A big fish and this he wants to land…but Tavis has something similar and I can't do both things simultaneously."** The other Asari nods, asking: **"And where do I come into play?"**, whereupon Kysaek points at the office window of Darab, saying: **"I want you to be present, when he will work out the contract; I will go with Tavis and look around with him a bit."**

Without compunction Sapto says: **"All right, I'll do that. Is there something else?"** looking at Elaine, who seems to hesitate, considering: **"Mhh it would be better, when I approach her on…ach no; I will not approach this now. Stay serious Kysaek."** and starts talking again:** "Do you know where Tavis is? I don't want to search for an eternity again."** Thais points at the gatekeeper corridor, saying: **"He went out few minutes ago; said something about a lift to the Lower Sectors…apparently he wanted to precede."** Kysaek follows the pointing hand, before looking at Sapto once again and thanking her with **"All right; better I follow him. See you later."** and finishes in this way the conversation with Thais, before leaving the building.

Elaine needs almost half an hour until she reaches the lift to the Lower Sectors in front of which Tavis stands. He looks then at Kysaek, like he had expected her, whereby the Asari murmurs: **"Quite fussy; didn't we want to do that together?"** Tavis points over his shoulder, saying: **"I didn't go without you; let us call it intuition: I knew you would come."** Kysaek answers: **"You and your intuition; does it say anything else? How about the figures of the galactic lottery?"** The Turian shakes his head, saying: **"Nothing what is relevant now; let us go."**

He turns around, while indicating Kysaek with a waving hand to follow him, like he would be the leader, but Elaine accepts it with a smirk. Both come closer to the lift and show without a word their identifications together with the identification of their company, whereupon they can enter the empty lift, which drives in the direction of the Lower Sectors.

A relaxing melody starts to sound, which gets accompanied by an announcement with a female voice: **"After proper investigation through the stock market supervision no wrong or criminal activity could be found by Dantius Industry. Like we reported not long ago doubts rose if the so called 'Project 17' exists and with BinHex false information was spread to fight against the fall of stocks. After the Authorities have finished their investigation Valeen Dantius said: 'I hope that all doubts regarding the Diligence and Honesty of Dantius Industry and BinHex are cleared up with this investigation. We are still competitive and we don't have to put up with 'donating' some Authorities so that they investigate other companies.' With her last words the Manageress makes noises that the Exchange Authorities were hired to investigate BinHex and even more, some people interpret this as an accusation of bribery, but this was denied yeasty by the Exchange Supervision Authority one hour later."**

Tavis comments this announcement with: **"Like I said to Thais: everyone cheats. The only innocent in this galaxy are the children; everyone else smirches their hands, if they want to or not, if they know it or not."** Elaine keeps silent to this, while the lift drives higher and higher until it stops and its doors open, accompanied by a beeping noise: **"Lower Sectors reached."**

Both leave the lift, whereby Kysaek looks from left to right, before asking Tavis: **"So…you are the expert; where do we find the right ones?"** She hears his short answer: **"In the Static."** before he points left.

"**This direction."** he adds and leads the way for the Asari, while both line up in the colorful lightened and densely packed streets, whereby Elaine's eyes stop at a bigger writing for a moment.

* * *

Quite hard not to post something twice ;-) Look for the logo of the Sirta Foundation Shop on the Mass Effect wikia. :-)

* * *

"**Novel Sirta Foundation."**, she reads before following her way together with Tavis, but who goes besides Elaine soon, keeping the silence as well like the Asari. After around ten minutes the man points at a bigger signpost, lightening in yellow-blue colors, which alternate over and over again. **"Static." **is written there, accentuated with holographic lightning. **"There we are."** he says, lowering his hand again, while Kysaek says: **"Looks really pretty; there I get the mood to party almost."**, but Ciran adverts her to the circumstances with **"We are here cause of the work; don't forget that."** and gets a nod from Kysaek.

Both come closer to the door, in front of which a Batarian and a human are found, whereby the human looks like he could be a Krogan, so muscle-bound. **"Get lost?"** the human asks, but Kysaek shakes her head. **"No, we are there, where we wanted to be."**, she replies and hears this comment from the Batarian: **"Really?"**, what Elaine counters with a clear **"Yes."**, before Tavis gets into the conversation, speaking calmly: **"To put it in a nutshell: we have much money to spend and don't know where; I bet that the mercenaries inside will not forgive you, when they don't get it."**

The human crosses his arms – his muscles are seen even better – and keeps silent for a short moment until he points with his head to the side, murmuring grimly: **"Get in."**, whereupon the Batarian opens the door, which the Asari crosses with the Turian, before going along a corridor, which is not very long. They start to hear the bass from inside, the vibration, before they open the next door, whereby above all Kysaek examines the offered picture accurately.

* * *

First of switching of the music: "Mass Effect Music – Chora's Den" via YouTube. :-) And second search for "Mass Effect 2 Dark Star Lounge" via Google/Images to get a view inside the Static. ;-)

* * *

Apparently a mix of Bar and Club is offered the Asari as a picture. It seems to be very clean and not too overcrowded. On the left and right side seem to be Dance Floors, which are in use moderately; like always every species is represented, but the Turian seems to know the picture already and goes focused on, followed by Elaine, who looks around still: she looks at some tables, where the people sit; most often smaller groups, some in normal clothes, others wear armors on the other hand or at least weapons – apparently mercenaries. While Tavis comes closer to a door, which seems to lead to a side room, Kysaek looks over and over again at the separate dance floors, which are occupied mainly by Asari; sometimes wearing less, sometimes more, but at the end dancers of the Club.

* * *

By searching "ME3dancer" you will find these Asari. :-)

* * *

Tavis waits at the entrance to the next room, while Kysaek gets into motion faster again, before they pass the door together. She looks around once again, while the Turian explains: **"There we are…here we will find mercenaries, which can be trusted."** He spreads his arms for a while, like he would like to show in both directions, while Kysaek examines her surroundings.

* * *

And the last image for the chapter ;-) : "Mass Effect Chora's Den" via Google/Images.

* * *

Here is also a bigger dance floor above the bar, which gets dominated again by the Asari, but also one Salika, which catches obviously more looks than the other dancers. Every one of them moves slowly, almost standing still, while moving along the poles with their backs, legs; up and down and leaning back. The Turian taps on Elaine's shoulder then, who was caught by this view, but then shakes her head for a while, hearing Tavis' **"Focus."** Kysaek answers: **"Am here…but what is so extraordinary here?"**

The man points at a free corner, to which both go. Tavis leans against a wall, while Elaine positions herself beside him, looking around and asking him: **"So what is here now?"**, and don't looking at the Turian. Ciran begins to speak then: **"That here is on one side a Club, but for true experts this room is the most interesting, because here you can find true mercenaries."**, he points at various men and women in succession, what leads to Kysaek's second question: **"True mercenaries? Don't talk in riddles and come to the point."** The man responds this question as well with a lightly smart-aleck voice: **"Here you can tell everything, no matter who you hire…you can say who you are…you could be the biggest asshole of the galaxy, murdered millions of children, but still this information will not leave this room. Even when the mercenaries decline, they will not use this against you…and when yes, well, that would be everything except good for their reputation…and here they couldn't appear anymore. That I meant with true mercenaries…not the cheapest, which do everything for money; even among mercenaries, there are something like…let us call them Gentleman."** he nods affirming, while looking at Kysaek, who says: **"So I could do somersaults now and yell 'Hey I am Elaine Kysaek! For me you get much money!' and they wouldn't touch me? "**, what the man agrees to with another nod, but adds: **"You could, but it would look really ridiculous and no one would take you seriously anymore…to who I would add myself."**

Elaine shakes her head, smirking gently: **"I wonder that you take me seriously in general."** Tavis says thereupon only: **"I didn't say that I take you seriously…I said I wouldn't take you seriously anymore…let's say currently you can be taken seriously half of every occasion, so let us see if you can be taken seriously completely."**, and he pushes himself away from the wall and gets followed by Kysaek's eyes, who keeps silent and follows him after a while. She stops for a moment, when the Turian sits down at a table, where four other men sit, but then goes the remaining way and sits down beside Tavis, who asks: **"Are you free?"**

He gets looked at from the four men, who wear partially full armor, but also a mix of clothes and armor like Tavis. Finally one of the men says: **"Who wants to know?"** The Turian points beside him then at Kysaek, who hesitates for a moment until she trusts the words of Ciran and says slowly: **"Elaine Kysaek."** Now every one of the four looks at her, but they stay calm, whereby the 'Spokesman' asks: **"Damn it, the real Elaine Kysaek?"**, whereupon the Asari nods. **"Yes, we are free."** the man answers and adds immediately the words **"But this will not be cheap, no, no, it will not…"**

Tavis takes the floor from here again: **"Don't beat around the bush for long…I guess you are one unit or at least something like allies…what is your price?" **One of the men ignites a cigarette, whereas these words leave the lips of the spokesman: **"Usually we take for every mission 3.000 Credits; longer hiring 2.500 Credits for every Standard Month…but you are Elaine Kysaek, so below 4.000 you can forget it."** Kysaek narrows her eyes. **"4000? From where do I know that you are worth that…?"** The smoke of the cigarette floats above the table, while the spokesman says: **"It seems the woman doesn't know what is good…I think we are through with that here."**, but Tavis intervenes: **"But, but…"**, looks for a moment to Elaine and then back to the men, continuing, **"Please excuse Kysaek…I instruct her right now in certain things; she doesn't understand the mechanisms of the Underworld or that there are still something like mercenaries decently…we are more than interested; I would even say we pay 5.000 per month."**

Elaine looks to Tavis for a moment, when he has apprised without permission, but bites on her lips, keeping silent, because the Turian seems to have caught the attention of the four and hears from the spokesman: **"And how long all of this should last…?"** A headshaking follows with **"We don't know yet, but I will set the contract for six months for now…"** Again the smoke floats over each head. **"That sounds like a good deal; let us say six months with a payment of 4.500 Credits per month and we are in business."** A handshaking between Kysaek and the mercenary follows, who asks: **"Where we need to go?"**

Elaine ends the handshaking, activates her Omni-Tool and sends the needed Data to his Tool, whereby Elaine explains: **"The Express Company 'Higher for Hire'…of course almost no one there knows who I am or better said our little group…that's why secrecy is called for."** With this she causes a short laughter in the group with the opinion of the spokesman: **"She is really green…in a metaphorical sense."** Tavis approves that with a nod and even starts to smirk as well. **"We get in touch there then; later, boss."**, the spokesman murmurs, stands up as well like the other three and leaves with them the room, while Kysaek thinks about that: **"Wow…apparently Tavis knows really what he does…"**, and begins to cough lightly then, speaking to the Turian: **"That was really good…but the 18.000 Credits in the month will devour much of the profit."**

She gets a smirk of the Turian for this. **"I think they will be worth their money; besides who knows what the Salarian will produce for us. I believe we will be able to afford this, Elaine." **Kysaek nods, while observing the surroundings again. **"I like this place…I believe it could become my new favorite place; here I don't need to be Ashira T'Veres."** Tavis stands up slowly, slapping on her shoulder. **"That's up to you…do we leave now?"** he asks and Elaine wants to answer, but both hear a muffled stamping; a big shadow, which gets casted over a table. They turn their heads to the figure and need to look up. A dark blue armor with grayish stripes decorated, armed considerable and obviously a Krogan.

"**What's up?"** Elaine asks, before hearing the murmuring, which gets intensified through the helmet: **"Elaine Kysaek, mh?"** This time she doesn't hesitate and says instantly: **"Yes, Elaine Kysaek."**, whereupon the Krogan laughs throatily – even for krogan standards a kingsize. **"Good to know…pay attention to your ass, because it will be shot off very soon I bet…"** he says, before stamping away without another word. Elaine can't even answer to this and looks at Tavis. **"Was this a threat…?"** Ciran shrugs with his shoulders. **"That is quite possible…"**

Kysaek drones now. **"Great…thought here are the good mercenaries?"** and stands up then, while the Turian explains: **"But I didn't say that they can't become ignoble…money can spin around the mind of everyone…"** The Asari shakes her head, before starting to leave this place, followed by Tavis, thinking: **"I augur bad things…shit, hopefully no one will come there now…nargh…"**

* * *

And another step closer to the end of the third Act. Not much chapters are missing there anymore. :-) And have you missed Phonor? ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) do you like the story? Leave a review when yes. :-) also a wish of the author :-) and ask via PM if you have question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	19. Rise and Experience

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter IX: **Rise and Experience

Dull voices echo around, accompanied by slowly closer coming steps. Massive metal gets into motion, when a hand moves to the door control to open the door: it opens to every side and the light of the streets falls on a darkened room, refracted by the silhouettes of few people. **"Well, it was indeed not cheap…but hey, welcome in our new quarter!"** Kysaek speaks jolly and enters the premises as the first one, whereupon the lights get on – probably automatically – and then the others follow her: Thais, Tavis, Relis and at the end the Twins.

* * *

Look for "Mass Effect 2 Hock's apartment" via Google/Images to get a clue how this apartment could look like – it isn't looking exactly like on the image. ;-)

* * *

The view of a medium sized room is offered to the six and even furnished with furniture: a couch in the center and to this a Screen at the wall; some small cupboards, although on one even a Terminal is found and beside this one a table with four chairs. Opposite of the entrance door are found two doors beside each other, on the left and right side of the room another door at each side; all in all a big difference to the tight refugee quarter. While everyone stops in the first room, the Twins start to explore the doors, which are found opposite of the entrance. Accentuated with a simultaneous **"A Bedroom." **both turn around to the others saying: **"Mine." **and each one of the two points at a different door, what leads to a sigh by Thais as well like Kysaek.

"**No…you share one together…Relis, Thais and me take the other…"**, Elaine explains pointing at both rooms, whereby Dios starts to point at Tavis, saying: **"Then he should go with us…?"**, but the Turian shakes his head, answering: **"I have for quite some time already my own quarter and I will not change anything about this…except for this, I allow the ladies to stick together."**, he nods additionally.

"**Shy, Mister Freelancer?"** Sapto asks looking at the man and hearing his answer: **"No, but why should I give up my quarter, when this one here is congested anyway? That would be quite inefficient."** Relis shakes her head silently, before going to the room at which Elaine has pointed, while Thais replies to Tavis' words: **"It would be this way probably, but besides this so many women need to be a distraction."** smirking shortly. Kysaek shakes her head as well like the Turian, but both doesn't say another word, although his look could be interpreted as **"…."**, before he murmurs ultimately: **"Well arrange yourself; I bet this takes some time."**, he points over his shoulder, **"I go to the company and wait there."**

He gets a nod of both Asari and disappears through the entrance door, which closes as well like the door to the bedroom of the Twins and followed by the one beside it, after Thais has crossed it. Now only Kysaek is found in the room, looking left and right, before going first to the right room. She opens it with a **"Mhh nice bathroom."** before turning around to go to the opposite located door. She opens it as well and examines the a bit smaller room. **"Ach, a kitchen…the room is indeed small, but bigger than my kitchen."** Kysaek realizes, before going back to the center of the main room, putting her arms at her hips. **"Finally we are out of this shithole, which calls itself 'Refugee District'…"**, she grumbles mentally, **"Tcha, now it means to stick to it…long we will be not able to contain ourselves anymore, but Tavis said a moment ago, that we have still some time left and this one we will use."**, the Asari decides, before she disappears as well in the bedroom, which she has decided for herself.

* * *

The list of calm music is still short ;P "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 OST"

* * *

It didn't need much time till they have arranged everything and it got time to continue working again, which proceeds relatively unspectacular. Kysaek herself has proverbial put her feet up, the hand are at her head and the chair is leaned back a bit; additionally to this there is a cigarette between her lips, whereby she takes only a short drag from time to time, before allowing the smoke to float out of her mouth without blowing. Her left hand moves forward and jams fore- and middle finger around the fag to take it out, before allowing the chair fall forward a bit while putting her feet from the table. She stubs out the cigarette in her ash tray, followed by a last, big smoke cloud. Kysaek wants to leave her sitting possibility, when she begins to hear Thais' frantic voice via the Screens: **"Ashira, Ashira?!"**

Kysaek looks to the screen, before pushing the needed switch on the mike, answering with a question: **"I am here, what is going on?"**, whereupon Thais says: **"Big Trouble; come down fast; Kuren and her co-driver are in the sickbay."** Elaine tenses up her right hand a bit, saying: **"Okay, I come instantly." **In no time she passes the door very fast, down the stairs and along the long corridor, before turning right into the big hall, to the sickbay.

The Asari enters the room in which already Tavis, Thais, Relis, the co-driver and the Twins are found, whereby Elaine's eyes move first to Kuren, then to the co-driver; she notices the black smut at their clothes as well the light scratches. **"What happened?"** leaves her mouth, catching the attention of everyone in this way, before listening to Kuren's words: **"Gunfire, Forcing off the road, jump, and explosion."** Kysaek crosses her arms. **"Very short and precise, but who was that? "**, she presses, while the co-driver keeps silent and Kuren shrugs with her shoulders. **"I don't believe the attackers have introduced themselves."** Tavis states, turning around to Elaine, **"I will keep my ears open; in such limited districts such things do the rounds fast."**, the Turian claims, while Elaine nods mutely, before the man leaves the sickbay.

"**Are you wounded badly?"** leaves Thais, but Kuren waves stopping her. **"I could position the truck as much that a jump was possible."** Doctor Azkar nods approving to Kuren's words, before adding: **"She has some scratches and an open wound; her co-driver maybe a dislocated shoulder. Nothing what we can't cure again."**, she looks at Kysaek for a moment, who replies: **"Good, Doctor, you can do that…"** before waving Thais nearer: **"Come out with me."** Sapto nods thereupon and follows Elaine, who leaves the room. Both position themselves into a corner of the big storage hall, beside the sickbay.

"**Mhpf, not long after I was with Tavis in the Merc Club, our truck gets destroyed…hap?"** she asks Thais, who shakes her head. **"I believe it has nothing to do with that…I know what you want to remark, but if that would have been some of them, they wouldn't settle for destroying a truck only; rather they would attack the company."**, she states, pointing over her shoulder. Kysaek crosses her arms again – completely calm – in front of her stomach, brooding: **"Well, but who can it be otherwise? If it has nothing to do with the Static or our pursuers after all, who remains then?"** The answer of Sapto turns out short: **"For example competition."** raising her finger suggesting this.

"**Right, this is possible…but then they allowed themselves plenty of time; wouldn't it have been smarter to eliminate the competition before they can establish themselves?"**, Elaine adds at Thais' suggestion, who murmurs: **"Mhh you think really like a business woman; at the bottom you are right…but then I have no other idea."**, the Asari sighs during this, while Elaine points beside Sapto. **"Let us search for Tavis…he wanted to keep his ears open; maybe the man has heard something already. I need to admit that he is really good."**, Kysaek admits, what leads to a smirk on Thais' face. **"He is good mh?"** Elaine lowers her arm again, responding: **"Yes he is, after my opinion."** before putting her hand on the hips. Sapto nods slowly. **"Good he is good…then let us ask him."** During this sentence she turns around, going ahead, directly followed by Elaine, who seemingly hasn't understood the assumption. The heads of both Asari turn around over and over again trying to see Tavis, before their eyes stop at a group of Mercs, who apparently stand around someone. They go to them.

And really the four men have gathered around Tavis, who sees the coming Asari, pointing at Elaine. **"There is the boss finally…"** he states, whereupon the Mercs turn around and nod to Kysaek. **"You have gathered everyone already? Does that mean you know what happened?"** she asks the Turian, pointing at him and gets a nod as an answer. **"The approach was so clumsy; finding it out was a piece of cake."** Tavis replies, activating his Omni-Tool to project a position plan of the Lower Sectors. **"I heard you have sent a message to the protection money gang, which is up to mischief in this District…"**, Ciran states in the room, observing Elaine awaiting an answer, before she nods, saying: **"Yes that's right and since then we had our peace."**

The man shakes his head. **"When you sent someone a message, you can trust him to answer some day…this time someone waited quite long."**, he opens an image during these words, which appears beside the position plan. Everyone looks at it: a human, apparently a little bit older already with a grey full beard. **"Vincent Luàn…mediocrity in the Lower Districts and the Refugee Areas. He has a small bar and a handful of thugs, but no one we can't finish off; really only mediocrity." **Kysaek points at the image. **"If this is the case, then we don't need to consider for too long…we go there and tear his gang apart."**, she orders, before listening to the comment of Thais.

"**Should we? Maybe it was wrong already to send him such a message; besides he will expect something for sure."**, whereupon Tavis nods, **"That's right; he will expect this, because you have acted in such a way last time."** Elaine lowers her arm again, claiming: **"Maybe it is so obvious that he will not expect it…maybe he believes we are frightened now; I mean…that with obvious, staring into somebody's face…"**, she looks around, **"That worked by the other thing as well…"**, she ends her claiming, but still doesn't get an answer by looking around, which is why she says: **"Then it gets done this way:…the Mercs stay here; you two and me, we will care about that."**, Kysaek suggests, before adding: **"So gather your equipment; thanks to our new status we have the right to wear weapons in this district; let us finish with this hiding: five minutes and then we go."** Thais and Tavis answer "**All right."** spread out in different directions of the company as well like Elaine, who goes to her office; the Mercs on the other hand stand around relaxed, like nothing has happened.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music :-)

* * *

The weapons are grabbed fast, although Elaine has replaced her Shuriken with the M-8 Avenger this time.

The District can be crossed by the group without problems; only at the elevator to the further Sectors the C-Sec officer demanded a designation, but allowed the three to go, because they are registered for the Lower Sectors – and in this way allowed to wear weapons. While the elevator gets into motion now, the familiar procedure repeats itself: after some time a voice is heard, a male one:

"**Vanished Ships. Yesterday the Trading Ship Avena-3 vanished during starting its return journey to the Eagle Nebula. Few hours after it has jumped through the Sol Relay the contact was lost and till now it is vanished. The Avena-3 is the second ship, which vanished without a trace within two weeks, after it has come from the Eagle Nebula to transport goods and then, as well like the Axes, got lost during its return. Few hours ago the Consulate sent another request to help the government of the Consulate by ships of the Council Species. Unanimous every representative of the Council declined this request with the explanation that they can't focus their Forces on few pirates and the Consulate should handle it itself. On the answer of the Council another Request was sent; this time spoken by Sha'ira in person, where she declared that Neo-Cerberus was responsible for this attacks. Council Members declined this request as well with the explanation: 'There is no proof that Neo-Cerberus is present there, which would demand an intervention.'."**

The announcement ends, followed by Thais' opinion: **"The Consulate has broken away and Council wants to make them feel it heavily by declining every kind of support no matter if these claims are true or not."** Tavis follows the Asari's lead: **"I said already: no matter where someone looks at, everyone is a criminal in his own kind…above all the Politics, the biggest crime of the galaxy."** After both have said their opinion it beeps once and the elevator starts to stop, before opening the door. **"Lower Sectors reached."** is heard and followed by the leave of the troop.

* * *

Crap, we need more fitting Mass Effect Soundtracks: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Mordin"

* * *

"**Where to?"** Elaine asks Tavis, who activates his Omni-Tool again to study the position plan, before murmuring: **"Around ten minutes from here in the darker corners of the Sector."** The Asari rubs over her chin. **"Darker Corners? Is there no light…?"** she asks Tavis, who replies: **"No, there it is indeed a little bit darker, but that is usual for these Sectors. But what I meant with this sentence was that C-Sec is not present there almost and when yes, they are bribed."**

Kysaek nods, before pointing in the direction followed by a **"Let's go."** She starts moving in a faster pace followed by Tavis and Thais. Like Elaine said no one hides their weapons, wearing them open at their back and belt, although Thais and Kysaek still lay low their faces with cap and cloth, while pushing their way through the streets, which are not so overcrowded like usual currently. No matter how far the troop goes or where they are, everywhere strong light shines, billboards light, music drones, the masses flow even when they enter the part, which Tavis called the dark corner, although the corridors get obviously narrower and more branched. **"Very inviting."** leaves Thais. **"My World."** the Turian says. **"Keep an eye open better; here you need to be ready that at every corner a Vorcha waits with a brandished weapon…"**, Kysaek apprehends, before hearing a **"Vorcha are quite reasonable, but there for easy to manipulate. Give a good cop the supervision over a young group and they become respected citizens; give them to an asshole and they become buttheads."** from Tavis, who draws, like the two Asari, his weapon: the Vindicator; Elaine her Predator and Thais her Shuriken.

"**When we turn around right dead ahead, we reach the street at which end the bar is, so be careful."** the man recommends, before Kysaek says: **"Then let us do that; keep careful."** They decrease their speed simultaneously, while being looked at disparaging by the attendant people, although most of them do a runner. **"They seem to know what will happen here soon."** Elaine says and Thais adds: **"It is not hard to guess."** and Tavis completes: **"Three little criminals had their weapons…" **

The Asari looks to the Turian with a look, which says everything, although they keep silent: **"You want to sing now?"** But the man stays calm like always, focusing to the front as well like the Asari does it again, before they turn right and stand in front of a door.

With a push of the door button it opens, the weapons get ready and in Indian style everyone enters the alley, which seems to be relatively short, because in a short distance can been seen already the inscription: **"Luàn's Step"**. In front of it two persons stand, a human and a Turian, whose looks fall immediately on the group; they draw their pistols and take cover behind an uplifting, small wall, which divides the street – certainly for the protection of the hole in the center, through which one can observe passing Skycars. **"Take Cover."** Elaine orders, taking cover with Tavis also behind the wall, whereby Thais leans against a pillar, which is found at the left side.

Instantly bullets fly; unaimed, fast and fired in succession by the criminals; with short firing bursts Tavis replies the fire with his Vindicator, while Elaine looks around the edge, before trying to fire accurately, but gets forced behind cover permanently. **"Attract their attention more and I can hit them."** Thais says, whereupon Elaine copies the criminals by shoving her pistol over the edge to fire unaimed salvos. Tavis on the other hand keeps firing his short fire bursts. Sapto gauges the situation by daring to look over the edge shortly; she tenses up her arm, bends it with the Shuriken in the hand and is about to leave her cover, but the door behind the criminals opens and their number doubles instantly by another human and a Salarian; one goes left the other right and hide behind pillars at the end of the street.

"**What have you said? How much thugs does he have? A small gang?"** Kysaek grumbles looking at the man, who nods. **"Well a dozen it is for sure, but these are only cheap criminals without tactics and reason."** Tavis speaks, while Kysaek turns around to Thais, saying: **"Why don't you make the Blue Lightning? Once flailing at them and we can use the confusion to eliminate all."** The blue energy gathers around the Asari, before she spins around to leave her cover; she bends her upper body forward only to flash forward few seconds later, blurring the surroundings a bit like last time and reminding on a small blue lightning. She impacts behind the wall as strong that the two criminals get dashed against the wall beside the door, whereupon the other two leave their cover to target Thais, but they don't get around to shoot, because Elaine targets the one left, while Tavis the one right and shoot them down with one bullet, as well like Sapto, who aims with her weapon downwards a bit to shoot at the lying criminals.

"**We got them!"** Thais yells loud to motivate the others to leave their cover and run to the Asari. **"That was step number one; now it gets in."**, Kysaek explains pointing at the door. **"They know now that we are coming, so we shouldn't march in so simply. It would be better, when we position ourselves beside the door and open it; then we take it from there."**, Tavis recommends, to what Elaine agrees: **"Good, so we will do it; everyone on one side."**

Then she leans together with Thais at the left side and the Turian at the right. Kysaek activates the door control to open the way and instantly bullets rain through the entrance right into nothing, but also some hit the sides followed by a growling **"We have closed!"** For a moment Kysaek takes a gander around the corner, but pulls her head back immediately, when a bullet impacts onto her side of the wall. She gasps tensed up: **"Uffff, need to be at least six to ten people in there; I couldn't look properly."**

Barely the woman has said that a hand moves to the belt drawing a silver cylinder and spinning its top once. **"Six or ten, when they are blind, they can't see us…."** leaves Tavis, who throws the cylinder inside the room, before turning away his head and closing his eyes, what the Asari do as well. They hear a loud bang, followed by moaning: **"Such a shit!"**; **"Narghh my eyes!"**; **"I am blind, I am blind, blind!"** They seize the moment to storm one after another into the bar, which reminds a little bit on the Static, but more on the side room of the Static. Many tables were knocked down to work as cover probably, but most of the enemies are currently walking targets and get shot down one after another until in the end only three remain, whose sight has returned, whereby two of them pass through a door, leaving the last one, a Krogan with a Shotgun, alone.

* * *

Look for "krogan copy" via Google/Images. :-)

* * *

"**Asari Sluts, take on with a real warrior now!"**, he yells reloading his Shotgun, which beeps audible and several red lights serially connected blink at the bottom part. The group around Kysaek hides behind a knocked down table. **"I am no woman…why he calls us Asari Sluts then?"** Tavis asks, but with a rhetorical undertone; still he gets this to hear from Kysaek: **"You are upset because you are not called Slut?"** He replies: **"A little bit…I feel neglected."** The women shake their heads, while the Krogan growls loud and completely in rage: **"Eat that!"** He fires his red bullet from his shotgun, which tears a hole in the cover of the three, but doesn't hit someone. (You know the skill Carnage) **"He is completely out of control…Tavis, you feel neglected, so run away from the cover and play the bait."** Elaine says.

For a moment the Turian looks caught, like he wanted to say **"So much attention I didn't want to have."**, but he keeps silent and nods, before leaving the cover in fast pace, catching the attention of the Krogan's bullet in this way, but not for long: He becomes the victim of Elaine's Avenger and Thais' Shuriken, who perforate him, before he collapses like a stone.

"**One loser has shot a hole in my clothes."** the Turian complains and gets this answer from Elaine: **"I believe you will think properly next time, if you want to have this attention." **Tavis replies this with an **"At least not from a Krogan."** before pointing at the door through which the other criminals disappeared. **"Let us finish them off!"**, Kysaek orders, before moving ahead and followed by Thais and Tavis; they repeat the tactic from the entrance of the bar by positioning beside the door, opening it and getting greeted by a real fire storm, which is fired by two M-10 Avengers. **"Here you can't go on!"** is roared, but the group stays calm. **"That is too easy."** the Turian mentions, draws another cylinder from his belt, but this time a black one. **"How about a small biotic dome?"** he asks the Asari.

Kysaek replies: **"Sorry can't do that yet…"** followed by Thais, who pushes herself away from the wall – but still standing beside the door – and projects a biotic barrier in front of herself, which reaches to Tavis' side even, who has an easy job now. With a spin he comes out of the cover, spins around the top of the grenade and throws far backwards, behind another knocked down table.** "RUN!"** one of the men roars, but he, as well like the others, gets dashed away by an explosion, hit the ground and are characterized by combustion and blood. **"Go on."**, Kysaek murmurs, puts her weapon at the ready, whereby Thais takes the lead; they run one after another, before turning around at the end of the corridor to follow the stairs upwards, a light curve until they stand in front of a door, where they hear the echo of a voice via a loudspeaker:

"**Are you serious? A turian Asshole together with two Blues?"** Thais looks at her body. **"I am a patient woman, but I am not blue."** The voice pants with rage. **"Don't care; from here you will not go on! The door could even withstand the fire of a rocket launcher! But keep standing in front of it; in the meantime I call more thugs, who will rip of the 'sidearms' from the guy's face, the cartilage from the blue one's head and for your violet ass we will find a use! Haha!" **The three look at the door, which looks very massive for real, but their attention is caught by the glass, which is found to both sides and allows a view to the next room.

"**Don't think about it even! That is bulletproof glass!"** is heard via loudspeaker, but Tavis isn't impressed. He comes closer to the glass and knocks on it once. **"There he is right."** the man admits and hears from within: **"Yes, I am right; here you are not able to get in! Hahaha!"** Another time Tavis slaps with his hand against the panel, before running the stairs down as fast as possible with the Asari and seconds later a small explosion follows, which tears a hole into the glass.

"**Bulletproof glass may be bulletproof, but not explosion-proof…his door withstands a rocket launcher, but not the glass…does someone else notice the mistake in this system?"** the Turian murmurs, but doesn't hear an answer, because Thais and Kysaek storm upwards already, what Tavis does as well. The weapons at the ready they enter the room one after another, looking for someone along their weapon's barrel and notice a bigger Terminal, a desk as well like plant pots, but from the man every trace is missing, while they go inside more and more. Everyone focus ultimately at the desk, surround it slowly and make a find finally: Vincent Luàn doubled up below the desk.

"**Get out."** Kysaek growls, reloads her assault rifle and gets support by her squad members, while the hands of the man get up slowly and stretch out, before he finally leaves his hideout looking at Kysaek and droning loud: **"Who are you anyway? Do you think you can pull this through? I rip of your ass."** and gets hit by Elaine's weapon front part during this sentence. He crashes against the table gently, hands still raised. **"I believe I will be able to rip of something from you earlier; with the lip I started. Do you want to see what comes next?"** Kysaek replies still aiming at him – to be precise at his face. Vincent rubs over his bloody lip, spits some blood and snorts angrily: **"What do you want mh? Blow me away simply? Do you want money? No matter what it is, even when you take me out of the game another one will come and will finish you."**

Slowly Kysaek moves forward, presses the gun barrel against the cheek of the man and breathes in and out deeply. **"Best would be to blow you away; I would do a favor to many people in this Districts for sure."**, she moves her finger to the trigger and begins to push it through, but stops one moment before firing and relaxes a bit, but still aims at Vincent, **"But I have a better idea."** The older man stares at the Asari, asking: **"And what idea is it?"**

Kysaek takes her weapon down slowly, grabs his collar and pulls Vincent closer to her. **"You, your business, everything what has remained from your army, belongs to me now!"** the woman speaks seriously and gets a disrespectful snort back: **"Really? Is that the case? And what gives you the idea that this will happen?"** Thereupon Kysaek displays the situation clearly: **"Either that or you have a bullet in your head…but instead you can work for me and continue making money, except the fact that I get something from this."** she presses her weapon again against his cheek and let him choose: **"What should it be… Vincent?"**

She waits for the answer of the man, still directing the weapon at his head as well like Tavis and Thais. Few moments pass, before Vincent answers: **"Okay...okay…you have convinced me, I belong to you…all right? Will you take the weapon away now?"** Kysaek smiles triumphantly, let's his collar go and takes the rifle away, before going some steps back. **"Very smart Vincent…and let me say to you something first…Cut the bullshit with blackmailing; protection money can be collected on a different way as well. Tell it to everyone: whoever wants protection can request it, if he is ready to pay…and gets there for services that C-Sec would never give or could give."**, the Asari orders, while the man gets upright again, wiping away the blood from his lip. **"Understood."**

Now Thais speaks as well: **"What business do you operate otherwise?"** She puts her Shuriken away as well like Kysaek and Tavis do with their weapons, while Luàn says: **"Well, I have taken part at some Docks as well like some Weapons and Drug Deals; moreover I have my gals at the streets."** Kysaek rubs thumb and forefinger together: **"With this one can live…but don't act like a jerk anymore, otherwise I will kick your ass."**, whereupon Tavis joins in, coughing lightly: **"And an advice…when you have an explosion-proof door, you should consider to replace the bulletproof glass by metal or buy explosion-proof glass…but this is very expensive."**

Vincent adjusts his collar a bit, wearing a mix of suit and streetwear. **"Yes…that I have seen; are we ready? "**, he drones, obviously annoyed from the situation. He hears still from Elaine: **"We are…clean up here a bit and woe you when we need to come back; then there will be no mercy."** She passes the man then, followed by the Turian and the other Asari; they leave the room and at the end the bar, like nothing has happened.

* * *

Music off :-)

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later the group has almost left this part of the district, but stop in front of the exit to catch their breath. **"I haven't agreed to this move…but the end was quite reasonable, Kysaek."**, Thais admits and gets the agreement from Tavis: **"I have agreed to this move…and the last stroke was ingenious; the business of Vincent will allow a proper income…and additionally to this you will endear to the people, as long as Luàn abides by your dictate."** Kysaek points at her back – her weapons – saying only: **"If not he is in for it; what we achieved once we achieve a second time as well."** Tavis nods only once. **"Well, do we go back?"** looking at both Asari alternately. **"I will relax a bit, when it's okay?"** Thais asks. **"Sure, you have earned it; I'll take some time out as well."** Elaine explains, stretching her body for a moment.

The Turian shakes his head: **"No endurance?"** Sapto responds: **"I have done most of the work; Elaine has carried on the negotiations…you have hidden yourself behind grenades and explosions; that's why you are not out of puff."** The arms beside Ciran's mouth move outwardly several times, before he says: **"I have acted efficiently solely…and not you have a hole in your clothes now."** he points at his right side, shoving the finger through the hole in the cloth, before it comes out on the other side. **"Well you wanted the attention and you have got It."**, Elaine grins, before adding: **"But do whatever you want…I like being alone for now."**, and turns around, opens the door and leaves this area.

* * *

And again :D "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Completely relaxed the Asari strolls through the streets, looking more than satisfied with her move. **"That would have been done now…with the income we need to arm us more immediately; this one truck was too little anyway."**, she remarks mentally, considering: **"But after this action I want to have my peace, definitely peace…or should I continue instantly and act like the heroine of the Districts?"**, lightly ironically, before adding this thought still: **"Mhh I could do it actually; at least…when I think about that: soon we need to go to Omega and the children kidnapping is still not over. If we fly to Omega now and come back any day, it could be too late already."**, Kysaek realizes, before going on one side of the street to lean against a wall, pushing her head to her neck a bit, **"Mhh but really get any further I haven't…what have I found out besides few more stories about children, which get charmed away apparently?"**, she broods, **"Although one thing all have in common: over and over again they have mentioned this doctor…maybe I should pay him a visit…yes, yes! Maybe he selects the best children and then the kidnappers act or something in this way."**, crosses her mind, but she regains her composure, **"Well okay, stay calm Kysaek…not going directly to him and blame him for that; maybe it isn't the case, but good! As long as I know his office is in the business street, in the Refugee District."**

With this decision Kysaek starts moving, but there for slowly and leisurely, before driving downwards again with the lift, direction Refugee District.

Half an hour later Elaine has reached her goal; she puts her arms at her hips and reads the label:

* * *

*Sighs* Again a Combine-It-Yourself Image :-)

"/tumblr_m8zgehstkL1r72gaco1_" Let us start from the end: after "_" comes a 1280 and a dot-png-ending. Left from the "/" comes that in that order: "25", "media" and "tumblr" (the last thing with a dot-com-ending) and everything connected by a dot. :-) Now you need to have an image of Mass Effect 2's Mordin Solus' Clinic Sign. :-) Something like this Kysaek sees now ;-)

* * *

"**There we are…"** she sighs, **"Hopefully the latency times are not so typically long…always this waiting in the surgery."** After this statement she goes on, opens the door and gets stopped instantly at the reception by a Turian as well like a Security Mech. **"Hey, hey, slower. What do you want here? A raid, here is nothing to get. "**, the man says, pointing at Kysaek's weapon. She responds: **"I have permission for that and I don't want to rob someone."** The Turian nods thereupon pointing to the side: **"Then go on, but woe you, if you make trouble; then you get one."**

The Asari nods, before going through the opening door; she stops in the next room, which is more than overcrowded. **"Really great…that can take some time…"** she sighs mentally, before searching for a free spot at the wall; she leans against it and crosses her arms, although she catches the attention of many. Again Kysaek is confronted with the misery, because most of the ones in this room could be called homeless simply – at least judging from their appearance: like so often a mix of almost every species, except for Hanar and Elcor. **"Mhh here is no lack on 'goods'…the children."**, she counts during her consideration the ten children, before closing her eyes, while she waits; it lasts almost two hours, in which she keeps her position, but doesn't think much. Finally a voice interrupts her: **"You are next."**, whereupon Kysaek opens her eyes to see a human, wearing a tunic. He says again **"Please follow me."**, before waving the Asari nearer; Elaine follows the man and disappears in the next room.

Nothing extraordinary is offered Elaine; the surgery doesn't differentiate much from the one of Doctor Azkar: various cupboards with medicine, a cot and other gadgets. **"Well…Miss T'Veres, right?"** the man asks and Elaine nods with an **"Exactly."** Slowly the man says: **"What can I do for you?"** After this statement it 'clicks' in Kysaek's head. **"Oh crap…I have not thought about something, ehm…mhmmhh...ehh…routine, yes routine!"** comes into her mind, before she answers: **"I wanted to do a routine examination."** The human nods. **"Good, Routine Check-up…please undress."**, he says relaxed and doesn't seem to be startled up by the weapons as well, whereupon Elaine follows the instruction and undresses herself; she puts the weapons away first, then the top part and sits in the end in her bra in front of the doctor. What follows now is a number of typical examinations, whereby the doctor starts with taking the pulse and heartbeats, followed by a throat swab and remarks casually: **"Had you an incident recently?"**, what Kysaek responds with a **"Yes."**

"**It is easy to see, but the healing is almost perfect; there was a good doctor at work."** The Asari nods to these words, murmuring casually: **"Well I am fine, but it is really miserable in this District…or what do you say?"** The human turns away from the woman, stowing away the swab, talking casually: **"Well one shouldn't expect much; after all this is the Refugee District."** he turns back again. **"Yes, yes...you are right, but when I see what is happening here: blackmailing, cult-type prophets…or these kidnappings; really terrible is that."**, Kysaek states in the room, but the doctor keeps relaxed, answering: **"Yes above all the last thing is really disgusting; that's why I do my damnedest and treat mainly parents and their children."**, then he grabs a box to take out two things, looking like bracelets. **"Parents and children, who were once here, get these armlets. In this way I recognize who was here already."**, the man explains, whereby Elaine presses here: **"Is that something like…how should I express it the best…preferential treatment? And only persons with children get one?"**

She gets the approval of the doctor: **"Yes, families have preferential treatment here…but don't understand that wrong, these are my approaches."** Kysaek nods silently, listening to the next words of the doctor: **"You can dress yourself again, I am done. I sent you the results on your Omni-Tool betimes and when there is nothing else, we are completely done." **

First the shirt gets dressed, then the weapons attached, followed by the cloth and then Kysaek answers: **"No, it's okay; thank you Doctor."**, She pushes herself from the cot and reaches for his hand to do a handshake with the man; then she leaves the room, leaving the clinic in whole in a leisure pace, brooding a bit: **"Mhh he didn't appeal like he was a part of this, but well…don't let be deceived Kysaek; never trust the first impression. Maybe he is simply jaded."**, she makes a short break in her consideration, before she takes it up again, **"But what was flashy…persons with children get these bracelets; people without children not…maybe this is something like a mark? He claims indeed that families are recognizable by this, but does someone need something like this for that? One could have simply a child, which accompanies him, with oneself, but that doesn't mean that this is the child from this person. To recognize families one doesn't need bracelets; it is seen obviously…mhpf, considering the fact, that apparently only children are kidnapped, which were by this doctor and these bracelets…yes, yes that sounds like a trace, which I should keep an eye on…."**, and she finishes with these words her brooding; she has already reached the marketplace, puts her arms at her hips and looks at this place like a shepherdess at her little sheep…

* * *

so finally a little bit action. Hope you liked it. :-)

Next chapter is already the last of this Act and the author Pain87 has inserted a small bonus in it. ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) do you like the story? no matter what kind of review we will be glad to hear it. :-) and ask via PM if you have question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	20. Preparations

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act III**__: The cards are being reshuffled _

**Chapter X: **Preparations 

"**I find it exciting always, no matter how often one watches it; something really superb."**, Kysaek states, sitting on the sofa in the new apartment of the group, only dressed in a T-Shirt and short pants; her legs are crossed and she has a cigarette in the hand, which glows, but is positioned at the ashtray, still hold by her fingers. **"Well, sure it is good to be watched and it was adopted really close to the reality, but when you were there yourself and watch this here now…the difference is seen pretty well."**, Thais answers, wearing the same clothes like Elaine, but there for long pants, while both Asari look at the screen opposite of their sofa.

* * *

Search for "Mass Effect2 Vorbote" via Google/Images. Then you need to get an image of Harbinger like he is shown at the end of Mass Effect 2. :-) Also you can switch on "Sovereign Theme – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" via YouTube.

* * *

_Garrus, slowly: __**"Oh-oh…that is somehow familiar…"**__ The group turns around once again and looks into the figures yellow shining eyes._

_Harbinger: __**"You astonish me over and over again, Shepard…but I can't allow that…"**__, even before the four can realize what is happening, odd metal rods drive up at both sides and create an energy field, which paralyzes the troop instantly. _

_Shepard, murmuring: __**"What the…?!"**_

_Anderson, angry: __**"Can't…move!"**_

_Tali, despaired: __**"What is that?!"**_

_Garrus: __**"Bad…really bad…"**_

_Slowly the figure, which was seen differently by everyone, transforms in a bigger one, an image of Harbinger, like Shepard has seen it during the Arrival._

_Harbinger: __**"Commander Shepard…you withstood my try to indoctrinate you and even more…now you really stand here at the top and still pursue our destruction, but I will not allow that."**_

_Shepard, gasping: __**"So a Reaper feels still something like fear, otherwise you wouldn't do what you are doing now…"**_

_Harbinger: __**"We are fearless…we are merciless…we are your Salvation…"**_

_Shepard, angry: __**"You do that really for such reasons? You save us cause of the Synthetics…?!" **_

_Harbinger: __**"Your species can be the key…your deeds prove that…in every Cycle, these infinite number of Cycles, there were only four Avatars till now…who have become a real threat to us…but you and your species will be the first step to free the galaxy finally."**_

_Shepard: __**"Species? Avatar, to free? What are you talking about?!"**_

_Harbinger: __**"You ask yourself for years already, what we want…we said, you wouldn't understand…"**_

_Shepard, defying: __**"How could this be understood anyway: you destroy all Organics only cause of the Synthetics…that is ridiculous!"**_

_Harbinger: __**"No it is not…but it is only a part of the truth…but you, now that you are here…I will tell to you, what you wanted to know for all these years…"**_

_Shepard: __**"Why should you do that? What sense has this anyway, when you have caught us here and our Fleets get destroyed?!"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Discretion, Commander…when I am ready with my explanations you will get a chance…a chance to rescue your galaxy."**_

_Shepard: __**"About what are you talking…?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Enough of the banter…now listen and learn the truth…"**_

_Shepard, growling: __**"That spit out the truth…from where do you come…WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**_

_Harbinger: __**"We are your Examiner…we are your protectors…we are your Salvation…and to understand that…open your mind for the knowledge about the First."**_

_Shepard: __**"The First? What is that?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"The First…our species…our creators…the Rulers of the Galaxy…the First who rose already and doomed the galaxy with the Mass Effect."**_

_Shepard: __**"Doomed? Your species? Your creators? The Sovereign said as well like you…that you have no beginning."**__ the Commanders growls._

_Harbinger: __**"We have no beginning…even when we still not existed our creation was implemented in the mind of the First…and even when they still not existed our being was inevitable and they were designated to rule the galaxy."**_

_Shepard: __**"So the Reapers were created and it was not you, who built the Mass Relays and the Citadel, or not?!"**_

_Harbinger: __**"That is partially correct, Shepard…don't forget we proceeded from the First; we know their secrets, we know their weaknesses. They may have built the Relays, but when we came, we surpassed them and their Relays…we had the necessary knowledge,…we could have built the Relays as well and can it still…because we simply are…we are the pinnacle of Evolution."**_

_Shepard: __**"You talk and talk, but say nothing…"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Impatience…a weakness of the Organics…it is forgiven till to the 'Eternal Cycle'…and with the humans we are able come closer to this Cycle."**_

_Anderson, gasping: __**"Eternal Cycle? What is that?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"You should keep silent, human…solely Shepard is allowed to know the truth…you and the others are merely mute witnesses…witnesses of the start of the 'Eternal Cycle'."**_

_Shepard, moaning cause of the effect of the field: __**"Okay…what is the Eternal Cycle?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"To make you understand I tell you the story of the First…a species, so powerful, so stubborn, so endless. Their empire embraced everything…comparable to the Protheans and the ones before the Protheans. Surrender…fight against it or not…nothing else was there. They ruled about everything and everyone or destroyed them. But their Empire was not perfect as well…Organic creatures are given to achieve perfection, but it is a thing, which will be refused to them evermore."**_

_Shepard: __**"You are arrogant…and during this everything but not perfect…or why are standing at the edge of your destruction now?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Your words are meaningless, Commander, because you are driven by feelings of organic creatures."**__, the Harbinger increases the power of the energy field and besides the painful moaning nothing else is heard from the four, __**"As well it needed to be the First, who caused the problem with the synthetic creatures for the first time…in their limitless arrogance they created more of them, because the slave species were not enough to supply their gigantic Empire. But there were more and more machines, which looked at the cruelty of their masters and they concluded that they needed to save the galaxy of this cruelty, which was in every organic species. **_

_**And so their rebellion started…with their shortsight the First has not calculated with this and in a minimum of time many worlds were conquered by the machines. It was a merciless War on both sides, because the First were equally cold and calculating like the machines, which didn't destroy whole worlds, but destroyed it from the Orbit. **_

_**A whole century passed and the Synthetics had conquered half of the galaxy, but their advance was slowed down long ago, because the multitudes of the First were no less powerfully and their ingeniosity undaunted.**_

_**They worked for years at something big…that should end this war…they worked on me…the Harbinger of all Perfection."**_

_Shepard, gasping once: __**"Madmen…"**_

_Harbinger: __**"To reach the pinnacle of Evolution is no madness, Commander. They developed a method, which allowed them to fuse Organics and Synthetics to one creature. For this they spared no scruples, sacrificed whole species, because my creation was costly and I don't stand at the top of the universe for anything. **_

_**When my mind awoke I knew instantly that I was more. I stood at the top of everything, but still I was the servant of the First and fulfilled my duty to fight the machines. They were impressed, but at the end they didn't know what they have created. But still their pride was undaunted and when they realized my power, they sacrificed even more species, even more lives. The resources were tight and it was only enough for a dozen of my kind; and although they were powerful, they couldn't stand my pace…solely Nazara was almost equally powerful as me. **_

_**We were Weapons without mercy and extremely effective, but our mind was beyond the scope of a machine and long before the next of my kind came, I could see the galaxy in its whole glory. So much problems, so much decadence; much what the First didn't see, didn't want to see or couldn't.**_

_**I had decades to look at the galaxy and at the end, there were three major problems…which occurred and needed to be solved down-the-line."**_

_Shepard, slowly painful: __**"The three major problems…?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Yes…the three major problems…as long as they were not solved…the 'Eternal Cycle' will never come. The 'Eternal Cycle' will ensure the continuity of the galaxy forever, the pinnacle of perfection, but so that it can occur, listen to the three major problems now…"**_

_The group tries to peer at the Harbinger, which makes a short break._

_Harbinger: __**"The first major problem…so obvious and until now existed in every Cycle…every species, implemented the First, which had at command the Mass Technology, the Citadel and everything else as the First, chose themselves to the Rulers of the galaxy. No discretion, only cruel rule, suppression and every new species was doomed to surrender to the Ruler of its Cycle or to fight against them…and to fail against the gigantic Empires. This Galaxy will enter the 'Eternal Cycle' only, when the species realize that it doesn't belong to anyone, because the galaxy is a construct, so vast and endless. **_

_**The Asari…the Rulers of your Cycle, showed signs to solve this problem, because not suppression was their goal, but instead unity and harmony…but this species failed like the many others before them. Outward they shared the galaxy with everyone, but secretly they kept the biggest discoveries for them, only to stay the superior species of this Cycle; a sign that they are the same like the Rulers of other Cycles…only much more effective and subtle.**_

_**But we don't measure a Cycle only by one Species…but even the other species after the Asari…Turians…Salarians…they had the same tendencies like the Asari only in another shape. **_

_**Salarians…they think every problem can be solved with their intellect, but it was exactly this skill which made them unworthy; you will understand what I mean.**_

_**Turians…similar knit like the Protheans; their society bases on authority and their Military Forces. When they reached the level of Mass Technology as well, they considered destroying the Asari and the Salarians or conquering them, but they realized that living they were more useful…but alone this initial train of thoughts showed that they failed like the Asari and the Salarians.**_

_**But you should not believe that our actions base only on theory, Commander Shepard: we tested this Cycle…which you need to know by the name 'Rachni Wars'."**_

_Shepard, moaning: __**"We knew…nrgh….that the Rachni Wars…were…your work…but test?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"Yes…a test…we created an extreme threat for this galaxy to test the tendencies of the species. At the start they fought all together, but the more they got into dire straits, the more they dared to intervene into the galactic development."**_

_Shepard, weakly: __**"Kro…gans."**_

_Harbinger: __**"Yes…the Krogans…whose society was far away from being ready to rise upon the stars, but in their adversity the species, above all the Salarians, supported the rise of the Krogans to use them as weapons against the Rachni.**_

_**But to support a species is not the decisive reason, why they failed ultimately…because by leaving behind the Mass Technology, we do nothing different, although with a more passive nature.**_

_**But when the danger was averted the Krogans were not seen useful anymore. They gave them many privileges, but in the background they despised this species. They were too shortsighted, the events called 'Krogan Rebellions' were inevitable. **_

_**The Salarians were so bold as to intervene in the development of the galaxy first and did it a second time, when they created the Genophage to suppress the krogan species with permission of the Asari and the executive power of this act, the Turians. It lasted 1246 years until at least the Turians realized that it was a mistake…and that only, because their urge to survive demanded it, because we are here.**_

_**With this it can be concluded that your Cycle failed regarding the first major problem…we are your examiner."**_

_Shepard, gulping: __**"Nrgh…you allow that the whole galaxy fails cause of few ones?"**_

_Harbinger: __**"No, Commander…also the other species, your included…showed these tendencies, that you are unworthy to be a part of the eternal Cycle."**_

_Shepard, droning muffled: __**"You are crazy…your demands are utopian…"**_

_Harbinger: __**"A word of organic creatures, but the 'Eternal Cycle' doesn't allow anything else except perfection and you should keep silent, although you know the second major problem already."**_

_The Commander becomes silent again, too big are the pains caused by the field. _

_Harbinger: __**"You know about the problem of the synthetic creatures…we said you the reason, why we harvest organic civilizations to cater for order. When we would not do that, more and more species would come into the galaxy; it would lead to confusion and no one could control the machines, a factor of inevitable chaos. Machines are not like organic creatures and not like we; they think in dull patterns and would displace the galaxy in a dying state. They have no use for plants, for water, for life; the consequence would be the radical restructuring of all worlds, empty and bleak and we will not allow that."**_

_Tali, beginning to speak whimpering: __**"That is madness…these conditions are unfulfillable…progress means al-alw-always…machines…they are important, without them…the big species can't survive…"**_

_The Quarian collapses completely in this moment, when the Harbinger probably has increased the power of the field again; she whimpers and tries to crook, but is unsuccessful._

_Harbinger: __**"In an ordered galaxy everyone fulfills his duty and there for no synthetic servants are needed; merely decadence leads to this realization; a decadent society becomes lazy and will never rise to the 'Eternal Cycle'. Organic life needs to be harvested…to create order until this cycle comes…until then…we are the protectors."**_

_Admiral Anderson, going down slowly, moaning weakly: __**"Absurd, you…arghnn…you want to…create, what is impossible to be created…"**__ he coughs and then collapses completely._

_Harbinger: __**"The path may be hard, but we are ready to do the needful…but as long as the third major problem is not solved the ordered galaxy is not possible and you are doomed. It tears the galaxy apart, forces it to die and needs to be solved; before that no species can ascend.**_

_**The Mass Effect….needed for the galaxy and simultaneously its doom. Without it no civilization rise upon the stars and the consequence of it would be that they would die on its planet. But as well like the First every one of you overlooks the fatal about the Mass Effect, because its power…which can surpass time and room has its price. It is in your weapons, in your ships, in the Relays…it can't be imagined not being there…but its effect on the galaxy, as low they could be, spread it out, tear it apart…this power is known as…Dark Energy.**_

_**You thought it could be useful probably…since you take notice of this power you use it in your weapons or as a source for energy, but its pure usage is much worse than its creation through the Mass Effect itself and if you had used the Crucible, above all for our destruction…it could have unimagined consequences on this system.**_

_**So that you understand…although you don't belong to the scholars of your Cycle…you will know how fast the light is, which streams through the galaxy and originates from the so called Suns. But to travel from system to system you need to be faster than light, with the help of the Relays…as well when you travel within a system from Cluster to Cluster and are hereby faster than light with your ships…without the Mass Effect these travels would be a cosmic impossibility and your species doomed to death.**_

_**But because you travel faster than light, you tear apart the particles of it, which wander around in the whole universe, accelerating the time even by a low degree. The light of the suns is stripped away from them and the particles, influenced by the power of the Mass Effect, transform into Dark Energy. Cause of the consequences of the Mass Effect the suns get pushed away from the center of the galaxy more and more, the time elapses faster, while your energy gets transformed simultaneously. The accelerated segregation of the new light particles, which replace the others…force the suns to age faster, forces them to die. Cause of that the suns itself become producers of pure Dark Energy, before they pass away and destroy their surroundings…without their power no life in the universe is possible, no matter on what base… levo or dextro amino based…high pressure…it doesn't matter…without the suns the galaxy will perish inevitably. **_

_**To solve this problem we choose the genetic most promising species of the Cycle, let them ascend to our being and hope that we overcome this problem finally. Until then we free you from the burden of this problem, which can't be solved by shortsighted organic species…we are your Salvation…**_

* * *

Now you can switch off the music :-) only to switch on: "Infiltration – Mass Effect 2 Kasumis Lost Memory Original Videogame Score" :D

* * *

The film jumps to the next scene, but before the next words can be spoken the screen gets off, switched off by Elaine, who stretches her body, yawning: **"Gets time slooooooooooowwlllyyyy for work, although it is exciting right now…."**, before pushing herself away from the sofa, what the other Asari does as well, murmuring: **"Tell me, have you thought about everything once again?"**, looking at Kysaek, who stops in front of the bathroom that's why, before turning around her head to Thais. **"What do you mean?"**

Thais replies: **"That what Tavis and I said to you, if it is not better to let our manager in on our secret or at least our krogan friend…one of the two should know it."** For a while Elaine sighs, lowering her look. **"Maybe, but I am still not sure. If we have bad luck, we are done."**, leaves her lips, but Thais shrugs with her shoulders. **"Considering the fact, that we go to Omega soon and soon after this our cover gets blown probably, there is barely a difference between earlier or later, don't you think?"**, the Asari asks, before going slowly in the direction of the bedroom, still looking at Kysaek. Finally she hears: **"I will think about that again after showering…"** from Elaine, who opens the door in this moment and enters the bathroom, while the entrance closes behind her.

With the right hand Elaine moves over her face; moves further above over her hair cartilage, looking at the mirror, which is found in the bathroom. Both hands grab the cloth to shove the shirt from the bottom upwards, right before putting it over the head and throwing it aside; one moment later she undresses the short pants, before undressing her bra and underwear. She looks at her reflection, before taking the necklace away, where the dog tag, but as well the medallion of her mother is hanging. **"Mhh the odd doctor was right."**, Kysaek realizes, before putting a hand at her side, where she was wounded quite some time ago, **"There is almost nothing to see anymore; only a little bit wrinkled, but that gets fine as well probably."**, she says to herself, while moving with a finger along it and a moment before entering the shower: she spins the faucet open, when she stands right below the shower head. The water shoots out of it only to beat down on her head, while the glass door closes behind Kysaek automatically.

"**Mhh how I have missed this regular showering; that in the Refugee District was a disaster…these washing rooms for everyone."**, the woman drones mentally, shaking herself during this, **"Even when the rooms were separated, this one human woman…she has looked at me always like she wanted to attack me…"**, she sighs, turns around slowly and allows her body to fall back against the wall. She looks at the glass door, while her body gets wetted by water more and more and before she blows air out of her mouth long and slowly. **"Questions over questions, a decision after another…somehow this annoys me totally. It would be really not bad, if….it would be like in the movies; well back then it was reality…then someday a Commander Shepard comes across you; I say him what is going on and an hour later the company is beaten and I have my peace back….but no Elaine. Although this was real back then apparently…it is simply ridiculous; in this way the galaxy doesn't work, so keep by yourself and think, think, think!"**, she motivates herself, before grabbing with a hand the caring lotion, opens it and allows a small part of the cream fall on the free hand; then she continues her mental monologue: **"Should I do this for real? Say the truth to the Salarian? Or maybe even the Krogan? Above all the second one I am more than only unsure…he wants to make money and we bring money, nice bounty money. On the opposite the Salarian is reasonable, seems calm and factual…when I explain everything to him, yes there I am sure he will not run away instantly and roars: 'Help, help terrorists!', no, no."**, she starts to rub her head with the lotion as well like her neck area and her shoulders, murmuring comforting: **"Mhhh good, good…"**, she focuses her mind again, **"Okay, then it is decided…I'll go by start of the work directly to him and talk with him; best would be I take Thais and Tavis with me; we need to tell him after this anyway that we fly to Omega...everything fits together."**, she finishes her consideration and begins only to enjoy her caring, accompanied by a satisfied murmur.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, Shepard was criticized here ;-) Music can be switched off.

* * *

After the body is freshly showered and dressed, both Asari are on the way to the company. **"Have you taken everything?"** Sapto asks, what Elaine replies with: **"Well, everything what I need is at my body."** She points first at her weapon, then at her arm and then at her clothes. **"And you?"** Kysaek adds. **"Well it is the same like by you…well I am curious on Leros' reaction."** Thais answers, nodding to the other Asari, right before both enter the elevator to the Refugee District. Slowly the construction, being a bit fuller this time, starts to move its doors: the Asari stands confined a bit, while they see Tavis run, who squeezes himself in time into the Elevator; he is out of breath a bit, while they begin to listen to the following announcement instead of greeting him:

"**Research Team lost. After ExoGeni got the permission not long ago to do an expedition on Bekenstein for salvage of Reaper Tech – by order of the Citadel Council – there is missing any trace after one week of the out of hundred people consisting team. First guesses of the Council say that the Team was the victim of local looting and pirate gangs. Bekenstein was before the Reaper War one of the biggest production centers of the Alliance, but was destroyed during the War cause a widespread orbital bombardment. Today Bekenstein is a gigantic graveyard, but which still hides much material in its ruins and is that's why a magnet for scavenging."**

After these words the announcement ends, followed by Tavis' opinion, gasping lightly: **"Bekenstein was really odd."** Thais looks to the Turian. **"Why was Bekenstein odd?"**, leaves her mouth, whereupon the man answers: **"Well think about that: to reach Bekenstein the Reaper needed to pass the Serpent Nebula, where the Citadel is found, the Heart of the Galaxy; and when you believe in the reports from then, as well like the always repeating knowledge telecasts, it is possible to deactivate every Relay via the Citadel."** The Asari presses: **"And at what you are driving now?"** The Turian smirks cause of it for a moment, before answering: **"Well…when the Reaper wanted to reach Bekenstein they needed to pass the so called Center of the Galaxy…the Forces for such bombardment can be guessed only…but they wouldn't have a problem to take over the Citadel…"** Now Sapto raises a finger, murmuring: **"Ah now I understand what you are driving at…well probably arrogance…"** Tavis shrugs with the shoulders, murmuring: **"I would call it dumb better; it leads to the same conclusion."** and gets an approval of a female Krogan: **"My sentiments exactly…but better you go to a doctor; you pant like a dehydrated Varren."** He looks to the woman then, saying only: **"Thanks."**

Around fifteen minutes later the three have reached the company, in which again bustling activity rules. No day after the destruction of the old truck two new ones stand at the ramp and get loaded eagerly. Elaine moves ahead through the hall, followed by Thais and Tavis, along the long corridor at the end, right before taking the stairs upwards till to the office of the Salarian at the right side. Kysaek opens the door and enters the room, followed tightly by the other two, who stop at some distance, while Elaine stops directly at the desk of Leros, nodding in a greeting manner. **"Hello Leros." **The man reacts with an **"I wish you a good afternoon, Miss T'Veres."** before lifting his head and continuing to speak: **"Oh and in company; can I do something for you?"** He clasps his hands during these words, before putting them in front of himself, looking awaiting something at Elaine, but also to the others from time to time.

* * *

Insert "New_Salarian_Races_Page_Image" into Google/Images and you find another image for this scene. :-)

* * *

"**Well we wanted to inform you that we will take a business trip to Omega before long, which will take for sure some days, when not weeks to be finished; the exact time is still not foreseeable."**, Elaine explains. **"Omega? Deals? New partners? Dangerous place where without enough protection through mercenaries profit is impossible."**, Leros replies, but Kysaek shakes her head. **"No, no new partners…at least this is not planned; one could call it better an orientation."** she answers, before silencing for a moment. She continues finally: **"But before we go I think it is time to care for some clarity."**

Thereupon the Salarian looks outside the window for a moment. **"Clarity cause of the new vehicles? If it is the case, a Truck is part of the deal with Kassa Fabrications and the other I purchased on credit; we need to increase our possibilities, otherwise we get probably new customers, but are not able to fulfill our daily stint. The consequence would be that customers jump off, we will have losses, possible bankruptcy of the company and…"** Leros speaks, but gets interrupted by Thais: **"That was not what Elaine meant…"** The man looks for a moment to Sapto, before looking again at Kysaek. **"Who is Elaine? A middle name of you?"** he says to her, who starts with the clarification now: **"No, that is my real name…bet you have heard of it in the last time or overheard it at least: Elaine Kysaek."**

It lasts no five seconds and still the Salarian seems to stay calm. **"Elaine Kysaek, wanted for terrorism, murder, destruction of other people's property, trade with Reaper Tech, an endless list…why this revelation now? I could get you and your companions arrested."**, Leros says, pointing at the three for a moment. **"Well because you seem to be credulous and we think that any time soon there will be much trouble; we wanted to prepare you about that…"** Kysaek responds. **"I am working for criminals; of course there will be trouble."**, the Salarian says, but Elaine raises her hand. **"Before you continue speaking, allow me to explain my…our perspective; then you can pass judgment on us…"** the Asari requests. Leros continues to stay calm, staying in his position and apparently listening to the Asari, who starts to tell it: she starts with the carefree days before the first incident and her actions, followed by the next incident and her involvement in things, which she has not seen through yet. Kysaek continues to speak, more and more and the whole story lasts almost two hours until she is at the end at the point, where the group enters the Citadel; she finishes her explanations with a **"So it was…"**, breathes in deeply and starts to stay silent after this, waiting for the reaction of the man, who has listened the whole time.

"**Interesting details….ehmhmhm, yes, yes, very plausible, I believe you."** Leros says and a chorus of relief moves through the group of Kysaek, whereby Tavis says: **"So simply?"** He gets a nod from the Salarian. **"Well not so simply, conclusion. I know the information from the News and now I know now your information, statement against statement. But hereby I consider the fact, that you normally have no reason to tell me that, even more, you could keep me in ignorance. But that you tell this to me and warn me in this way about possible dangers is a clue, that you tell the truth. Terrorists don't bother about the ones, who doesn't serve their cause and simultaneously I don't believe that you, Elaine Kysaek, were the leader of a big militia…I think for this you are missing experience, yes, quite obvious."**, he nods approving, before stopping to talk.

"**Well, that is nice to hear…then everything is told and we set off in few hours to Omega; maybe we will find information there, which could end all of this."**, Elaine hopes, raises her hand, while Leros continues to speak: **"That I hope much, for us all; I'll keep everything together here and care for steady cash flow, also the illegal income."** Kysaek wanted to wave goodbye, but moves a little bit embarrassed over her hair cartilage. **"Ah yes, that I wanted to mention as well…but good that you noticed it yourself…"** she coughs lightly after these words, before adding: **"Look out for our partner…the Krogan; we keep it a secret from him. Who knows how he would react."**

The head of Leros moves around again in several nodding, before the group leaves one after another the room. **"See you around, Leros."** Elaine bows out, as well like the man: **"Good luck, Elaine Kysaek."**

* * *

Now a switch of the music :-) "Finding Archangel – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric"

* * *

In front of the door the three gather once again. **"Puhh, with this we have lifted a rock from our backs…good that you struck this once again."**, Elaine says thank you, looking at Ciran, who has crossed his arms – looking like always quite calm – while Thais smiles for a moment and gives Kysaek a nod. **"Well then, when you have still something to do or need to do, then do it now. I would say we meet in three hours at the Dock in the Lower Sectors, Sector B-2."**, the Asari suggests. **"Yeah this will work."** Tavis replies. **"Good, I will talk once again with the others of our group."** Thais says, before the triumvirate comes apart one after another until only Elaine remains, tapping with her left foot at the ground, the arms put at the hips.

"**Well then, best would be to hit the road to the Dock to buy the tickets already…otherwise there is nothing else I could do."**, she considers, **"Because Leros has purchased a new Truck on credit, further expansion of the company is taboo probably and I don't to care for new partner, because we fly to Omega soon; Leros can do that."**, Kysaek nods, before continuing her consideration: **"Only one thing remains there, but what advantage I have from that? I will not be able to stop the kidnapping with only assumptions probably, that there is something with these bracelets…when I would make this public, then these gangsters simply change their method, if it is really the case.",** Elaine snorts, **"But because I have still some time left…I could observe the parents with their children, who were by the doctor and got a bracelet, for some time…maybe I am lucky."**, she decides at the end of her consideration, before starting to move slowly, whereby she bid farewell to every person, which crosses her path until she is finally at the gatekeeper exit, where the Elcor speaks in the usual pitch: **"Friendly: A nice day Miss T'Veres."** Kysaek leaves the building and hits the road to the doctor's office, which is found at the other end of the District, in the business street.

It is a relatively peaceful day in the District: the streets are overcrowded like always, but still Elaine feels a certain peace. While she follows the streets, she focuses her attention forward, no glance to the side or a certain person, because it is a picture she knows more than enough already; instead she broods again: **"Simply a random shot…few people hit their targets in this way as well."**, she laughs mentally, **"I simply sit down somewhere, observe parents and children…oh man, when I am not careful they can think that I am someone, who kidnaps the children."**, the woman sighs, before stopping her thinking; she continues to go her way, wearing an outfit today, what is more convenient than pretty, a complete suit; almost something Asari Commandos wear: black colored with a grayish shade. Around twenty minutes pass, before Elaine stands in front of the street, which leads to the clinic of the doctor. She searches for a place at the edge and sits down at a metal pipe, which edges out of the wall.

"**And now the word is waiting…I simply dislike waiting."**, she thinks, before lowering her head, but keeps her eyes open; she looks like a better guard now, which does sentry duty at the front of the Clinic. It doesn't last long and the first people pass her to enter the Clinic, but no one comes out – however no children there and so almost an hour pass until Kysaek sees finally a woman together with two children, Asari; they come out of the Clinic, wearing a bracelet at each wrist, but don't pay much attention to Kysaek while passing her.

"**Mama, what time is lunch? "**, one of the children asks, reaching only to the knees of the mother. **"Soon sweetie; we have still a ration at our apartment. I will open it for you two."** the Asari promises smiling, although every partly adult can see her worry in the face, while she leads her children at her hands, holding them tightly.** "But not only us, you need to eat something as well; you have not eaten last time already."**, the second daughter says, being quite a bit bigger than the first one, reaching till the belly of the mother. **"You are quite attentive, but don't worry. I have eaten something from the ration, when I exchanged our stamps."** she tries to say her second daughter, what she seemingly believes: **"Oh, I see, okay. Then it is fine."**

The three disappear slowly behind a corner, whereupon Kysaek stands up from the pipe, grabbing her butt for a moment, rubbing it. **"My ass fell asleep…narghhh."**, she drones quietly, rubbing still a bit, before starting to move; she begins to follow the family, but keeps a big enough distance to not catch any attention, what is easy anyway cause of the big crowd and the brisk transit traffic. First through the business street back, then over the big courtyard, till to the living containers, whereby Elaine follows a street this time, where she hasn't been yet, but the picture, which gets offered the Asari is nothing new; she continues to follow the family until they reach the end of the street at the railing of the District, from where someone can look downwards or at the Wards of the Citadel. The mother as well like her children go up sporadic stairs till to the topmost Container, which can be still called third 'storey', while Elaine searches once again for a sitting place a little bit offside; at the end she allows her body to fall against another container, sliding to the ground and lining up to everyone, who has not the luck to live in an emergency shelter, but lived in front of it.

"**Well then…"** she sighs to herself, raises her arm for a moment to look at her watch. **"I have still two whole hours…hopefully my butt doesn't get another obdormition."** Kysaek fears mentally, before looking to the 'entrance door' of the family housing.

Almost twenty minutes Kysaek's eyes stay at the door, but since the family went inside no one has come out, although there are heard noises from inside pretty easily. She presses her back against the wall as well like her feet against the ground only to push herself up slowly, rubbing her butt once again. **"I ask myself how these whole people can bear that for hours, no days."** crosses her mind, not looking at the door for a moment, but focuses on it again quite fast, when she hears the voices of the girls. Both run the stairs down, playing with each other apparently. **"But you stay here, you have promised that."** the mother shouts from above, leaning against the railing of the stairs. **"Yes, where are down here."**, the bigger daughter answers, waving upwards, before running behind her little sister – acting like the little one is faster than her – while both get observed properly by the mother, what Kysaek can see from her place.

"**So when these two disappear in front of my eyes…then the party is over."** Elaine growls quietly, tensing up her fists for a moment, but stopping that quite fast, watching the playful game of the two children. The time passes rapidly and the eyes of the Asari have not left the sisters for a moment, as well like the mothers. **"There one wants to be a child again…"** Kysaek says, lightly nostalgic to herself, **"That reminds me of that one time, when Larea and me have played in these ruins. We found two dusty helmets and played Commander Shepard…a great imagination, when one is Commander Shepard, a hero, who never loses, no matter what he needed to do."**

But Kysaek interrupts her memory, when she notices a Turian, who goes the stairs upwards, asking the mother something: **"Have you some Credits for me?"**, but the woman shakes her head instantly. **"No I don't have any, please go."** she requests from the man, while Elaine snorts for a moment. **"Only one of thousands beggars."** She turns her head back again, but becomes quite fast frantic; she searches the whole stairs: in front, behind, below it, but there is no trace of the children, what the mother notices now as well. **"Children? Where are you? "**, she yells a bit louder instantly, going the stairs down, letting the metal ring out. **"No, no, no, no…"** she says starting to panic, turns around here and there, what Kysaek does as well, trying to find the children. **"That is impossible, what the…?"** is the only thing which crosses her mind, but the search seems to be futilely; the two sisters have vanished.

"**MY GIRLS! WHERE ARE MY GIRLS?"** the mother yells, catching the attention of everyone in this way instantly and becomes completely frantic, hitting her cheeks with her palms over and over again. Kysaek on the other hand is hit by a bolt of the blue. **"The Turian!"**, she pushes herself away from the wall instantly, tries to look for him, jumping on this occasion also some times, but he has disappeared suddenly. **"Barely he was there and the children were gone and now he is also charmed away… narghhhh damn it Kysaek, you have blown it!"**, she snorts quietly, looks to the mother, who has collapsed, trying almost to yank away her 'shabby' refugee clothes from her body, but gets ogled from everyone mainly; she punches the metal ground so hard, that the bracelet comes off and flies few meters away, what Elaine eyes.

"**I can do nothing for now…except that…"**, she considers, before starting to move, what the Asari has decided on, a bit sadly; she squeezes herself through the gathered crowd, takes the bracelet from the ground and doesn't attract further attention, while putting it away. **"I hope when we come back from Omega, I can do more…"**, she turns away from the crowd then, as well like the crying mother and begins to move in a faster pace, looking quite affected by this, pressing teeth against teeth; she has left the street fast and looks casually at her clock. **"You can't do anything, Kysaek, not yet…"** the woman realizes, as well like **"Hit the road, the three hours are almost over…"**

Then with a delay of almost half an hour, Kysaek reaches the small Space Dock B-2 and sees in front of a bit bigger entrance Tavis and Thais, standing at the side. Elaine goes to the two, but doesn't ignore the guards, who are found at the both sides of the entrance – four in total – C-Sec officers. **"Held up?"** leaves Thais. **"Yes, something in this direction; you know the Districts, completely overcrowded."** Kysaek responds. **"I have won the 50 Credits."** the Turian says, before hearing from Thais: **"Yes, it seems so…"**, whereupon Kysaek looks at the two. **"50 Credits?"** Her eyes stay especially long by Tavis, who nods. **"Yes, I bet that you would come too late…improbable cases have the highest chances for success, I have learned in my years."**, the man claims and gets a head shaking from Elaine, whereby Kysaek grabs her face with the left hand. **"As long as you don't lose all our money…"** the Asari murmurs quietly, but Tavis waves only, saying: **"Relax…"** whereupon Kysaek sighs, pointing at the entrance: **"Let's go."** Without any further word she goes ahead, followed by the others, while they enter a big front hall, but which reminds more on a transport Dock than on a passenger dock.

* * *

Insert "KowloonCargoBay" into Google/Images to find an image of it. :-)

* * *

Differently from the district there are not too much people in the hall. Kysaek turns around shortly and says: **"Go ahead to the Controls of the Omega Take-off; I buy the tickets."**, pointing at the dispatch counters, over which on the screen 'Omega Take-Off' is written, moving over and over again over the screen from left to right. **"I take a window seat."**, Tavis says, but Elaine stops him waving and murmuring: **"When you want to have a window, then run around the ship and stop at one of them; these cheap travel cabins have rarely windows…am I Rupert Elcoss the Second, that I have money to give away?"** Thereupon Ciran replies: **"When you would be Rubert Elcoss, the Eastern Attican Traverse would belong to you and you had your own ship."** The Asari turns around to the counter then, answering: **"Yes that would be the case…and you would not have the permission to fly with me…you know, separate business and personal…"** She goes then slowly to one of the three ticket counters and doesn't hear from the Turian **"Oh how mean…"**

* * *

A little bit music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – New Worlds" ;-)

* * *

While Thais and Tavis wait at the dispatch counter, Kysaek lines up at the second ticket counter, because there are only three more persons in front of her. **"And again waiting…waiting, waiting…."**, she sighs annoyed, tapping again with her foot against the ground, while reading casually the information board, where different travel goals are visible over and over again:

"_**Kite's Nest, Home System of the Batarians, to be precise, the Homeworld Khar'Shan. Khar'shan was, beside Earth and Palavan, hit the worst during the Reaper War. Cause of this special bound, which was created with the Earth Alliance, the reconstruction was benefited above all by the humanity and the once so thin stripe of the batarian Territory, which was found at the edge of the galaxy, was integrated into the Alliance Territory. Although the batarian society has changed much, old influences have not vanished completely: liberty is attached utmost importance, the government doesn't spread any propaganda anymore, but still the Batarians are focused on control. Every traveler can stay at all times in the Security Zones, when they fly to Khar'Shan."**_

"_**Hades Nexus, eastern Traverse, Hoplos Cluster, Trident. A planet, which is colonized mainly by humans and survived the Reaper War amazingly good – probably cause of its low population, which resulted of the low landmass, which is the result of the fact, that on the planet is around 95% saltwater. The extraordinary thing about Trident is that back then and also today there are almost no laws, what various ruthless companies milk and exploit the planet good and proper as well like Pirates, mercenaries and other criminal organizations. Travelers are warned that Trident should not be entered without proper protection or not business like matters."**_

"_**Omega: Earlier an unofficial center it became the official Capital of the Terminus Systems after the War, with the president Aria T'Loak at the top. Although now something like a government exists as well like an army, consisting out of the three major Mercenary groups Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse, it is undeniable that Omega as well like its territory still is a breeding place of every kind of crime, from Drugs to Slavery, although this new "government" strives to create order.**_

_**After ratings of leading tax experts on the Citadel the gross income from Omega is much higher cause of illegal weapon transports as well like slave trade than the income through trade of legal goods.**_

_**Although it is called still Terminus Systems, the official term is since the End of the War 'Omega Systems'. Travelers are warned! On Omega still big Outlawry rules and the Citadel doesn't take any responsibility when you get caught there!"**_

"**Mhh no laws, Trident sounds like a goal, where you can make much money."**, Elaine considers, tapping with her finger against her chin, **"But Khar'Shan as well…when I ignore this mad prophet, one can establish oneself pretty good there on the Homeworld of the Batarians."**, is added to her consideration, but then her train of thoughts gets stopped with a **"Ma'am, it is your turn."** The Asari looks away from the board, because she has not noticed that she is standing in front of the counter already; opposite of her is a human, a bit older, lightly dark skin color, who she examines for a moment, reading also the nameplate.

"**Hello, my name is Mouse, how can I help you?"** he says, before she answers: **"Hello as well, I wanted to buy three standard tickets to Omega."** Mouse turns to his Terminal, typing on the keys. **"Three standard tickets to Omega cost each one 1000 Credits, together 3000 Credits."** he explains casually, whereupon Kysaek raises her arm, activates her Omni-Tool and connects with the system of the man to send the named sum. **"Payment is in Process…one moment please…"** Mouse says, **"Payment is confirmed; I sign over the tickets to your Omni-Tool."**, the old man confirms, saying goodbye at the end: **"Transaction is finished, a nice day still Ma'am."**

He gets a nod from Elaine, who goes to the dispatch counter now, listening from the distance the conversation between Tavis and Thais: **"Self-destructive."**, leaves the Turian, what Thais counters with a **"I am well aware of that; it is unchangeable, but I can live with that."** Both stop their conversation, when Kysaek comes closer. **"Well then, let us fly to Omega."** Kysaek announces. Sapto and Ciran nod thereupon, before lining up with their leader at the dispatch counter, where some LOKI-Mechs stand together with two C-Sec officers, whereby one of the two, is a Drell. **"Show your Departure Tickets and additionally to this your identity cards. Please go one after another through the body scanner, weapons are not allowed on board; if you try to smuggle a weapon beneath your armor and this gets detected by the Scanner it is interpreted as a criminal act. They need to be deposited and will be placed at a special room; after your arrival at your goal you will get it back."**

Kysaek considers: **"No weapons…? Great…"**, but she follows the dictate and takes her pistol away, then her Shuriken, which gets followed by the Assault Rifle and all Clips; she puts them down on treadmill beside the counter, which gets activated and the weapons disappear in an iteration, but behind which a Turian can be seen.

* * *

Search for "Sergeant Haron" via Google/Images for getting a picture of him :-)

* * *

Next Kysaek gives her ID-Card, which gets put in a slot by the C-Sec officers, before they demand from the Asari: **"Now enter the Scanner."** Kysaek does exactly that, by stopping at a small platform, which resembles an archway; it begins to shine bluely from the sides to move for thirty seconds over the body of the Asari until a green light lightens up, followed by an electronic voice: **"Identity confirmed, no weapons found, please leave the Scanner in the front."** Kysaek does that once again, feeling really relieved. **"Fortunately this thing has scanned only for weapons; would have been that a complete body scan of identity…"** she fears mentally, while looking like the same procedure proceeds by Thais and at the end Tavis, without problems. **"Enjoyable Flight and don't let yourself be killed on Omega…"** the officer says, before adding: **"That is not a joke."**

The group doesn't seem to hear these last words, while passing through the door, going along a long sluice, cause of which they enter the transporter at the end, hearing by their arrival: **"Every passenger take your seats, starting in ten minutes."** Tavis points upwards. **"I look for a window seat…that is anyway a needless announcement, except the pilot was planning for a collision with another object."** He walks the talk and leaves the group slowly. **"I look for a cabin for us…there will be much to do on Omega, so we should be up to the work then."** Thais adds to consideration, whereupon Elaine says: **"Tavis is accustomed to that; I will keep to your advice…but now I go watching the start."**

A nod from Sapto follows, before she goes away as well, ditching Elaine there alone, who begins to go along the corridor. **"Well then…now it gets serious and damn…I want to know what all of this is about…"** Kysaek says to herself, quite serious, while going on more and more, whereby a 'normal' transport ship is also another world like the Lower Sectors of the Refugee District. No one she meets seems to be crestfallen or 'poor', broken or sad; everyone is dressed partially decent. She meets over and over again single LOKI-Mechs, which don't wear the sign of C-Sec or N7, but instead 'V-S' – they are seemingly patrols. She hears after the said time another announcement: **"Undocking started, ship flies away from the Citadel."**

During this a weak bucking is shaking the metal of the ship, but not so strongly, that one needs to hold onto something. **"That I want to see!"**, Kysaek decides for herself and becomes faster until she reaches a bigger window, seeing Tavis there, who has crossed his arms and looks outside. Elaine says nothing, but instead copies the Turian, but leans also against the wall, crossing the arms gently.

* * *

Switching the music at the end of the chapter :-) "Mass Effect 2 OST – Normady Reborn"

* * *

"**No matter how often you seem to see this, the Citadel stays a view, which is without equal for eternity."** crosses Elaine's mind, smiling during this, while the ship slowly floats through the free space, still surrounded by the protecting Citadel and its fleet, but it gets brushed by the bluish fog of the Earth.

The transport ship gets covered by a shadow for a moment: the gigantic shadow of the David Anderson, the almost four kilometers long and one kilometer wide battle ship, which forces Elaine to blow out for a moment, like she would say: **"Awesome."** She observes the hulk more properly, while the transporter passes the ship: it is spiked with weapons only, small cannons, but also bigger ones, as well visible the missile hatches and the four hangar sluices, which are seen at the bottom as well like left and right.

"**Nervous?"** Tavis asks from scratch, whereby Kysaek tries to answer calmly: **"No, I am indeed impatient to do that; finally bringing some light on this whole shit."** Still looking forward, the man murmurs: **"Don't become too fuzzy…but good to see, that you are ready, because although it is my mission to care for your protection…I can control my curiosity about all of this barely and that means something."** The lips of Kysaek shape a grin. **"Is the man mixing business with personal things here?"** leaves her mouth, whereupon Tavis looks to the Asari, replying: **"No, but my intuition says me, that the whole thing will not allow a separation between business and personal affairs soon, although I hope I am wrong."** The woman looks again forward, as well like the Turian, while the ship reaches the endless space gradually, leaving the Citadel behind itself, as well like the Fleets of N7, gaining more and more speed. **"Ready for FTL Jump."** is heard via the loudspeakers. **"I hope as well, that you are wrong…I want to end all of this finally…then up to Omega."** Kysaek murmurs so quietly, that Tavis doesn't hear it. **"FTL activated, Target Sol Relay."** The jet engines lighten up and seconds later the transporter disappears in a jump, into the void of the space…

* * *

And that was Act III. :-) Hope you enjoyed it as well like the small bonus at the start of the chapter. It comes from Pain87's fanfiction ending to Mass Effect 3, which he has finished before the Extended Cut DLC was released. :-) This story bases on this ending, so it is nice for the ones who can't read it, to know a bit more about it; this is also the reason why Pain87 plans to make even more hints about it, although he has given some already till now ;-) And yes inside the story it is the movie "Citadel - The Return of the Reaper" the third and last movie of the Citadel Trilogy directed by Garrus Vakarian :D

Next comes Omega finally :-) Ah before I forget it: No visiting the Afterlife then *crushing hopes from the start* ;-) a note from the author :D

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) do you like the story? no matter what kind of review we will be glad to hear it. :-) and ask via PM if you have question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	21. Arrival in the Capital of Crime

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act IV**__: A Light in the Darkness_

**Chapter I: **Arrival in the Capital of Crime

* * *

Starting with music :-) : "Eden Prime – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" Not very long, so you will need to reset it more often probably :-)

* * *

"**Tell me, what means this 'V-S'?"**, Elaine asks, pointing at the wall, where the named symbol is written.** "Never heard of them? I am surprised a bit, because the V-S stands for a very famous Turian…besides he has directed the two most famous movies of the history of the galaxy."** Tavis answers, pointing above all at the V. **"Movies…famous V..V….V like Vakarian?"** leaves Kysaek, what Tavis approves with a nod, accompanied by these words: **"Exactly…before he shot the movies, Garrus Vakarian founded his own Security Company, Vakarian-Sec."**

The Asari leans against the wall, hesitating. **"That I didn't know…but Vakarian-Sec? Sounds like he has stolen the idea from C-Sec."**, she says, before looking again at the symbol. **"Probable, but that you need to ask the man himself. Above all here in the Terminus Systems, the company enjoys great popularity…what is understandable. Here are only gangs and mercenaries, who force upon everyone their protection. But they keep the hands off V-S in the meanwhile, because this company is very efficient and can become reckless during assignments, above all when they deal with criminals."**, Ciran explains, but then lifts his head, hearing exactly like Kysaek the announcement: **"Ship reaches Omega in three minutes; Docking at Bay 102 will start soon."**

The Asari pushes herself away from the wall and goes without another word to the closest window, where a nice view on Omega is offered to her.

* * *

I bet by inserting "Mass Effect 2 Omega station" into Google/Images you will get some nice pictures of Omega :-)

* * *

Kysaek eyes move up and down, examining the gigantic construction and not noticing the patrol ships, which pass the transporter over and over again, until she murmurs: **"Reminds me of the Citadel…but, mh….is it looking so dirty only from here? So…this red and so dark…"**, she looks back to the Turian, who replies: **"It doesn't look only like that…even on the good levels you will find mass of street trash and similar things; Omega is and stays a shithole probable forever."** He positions himself beside Kysaek during these words and both don't notice Thais, who waits further in the back.

"**Like I see you are ready."** Thais says, not able to refrain from a weak smirk, whereupon Elaine and the Turian turn around. **"You have slept almost the whole time; we are awake for hours already."** leaves Kysaek. **"Too much sleep isn't good."** Ciran adds. **"Docking started."** is heard via the loudspeaker.** "Let us go to the sluice."** Elaine orders in a loosened tone, going as the first ahead, followed by Sapto and Ciran.

"**Hopefully we get our weapons back…"** she says additionally. **"Never travelled, mh? No matter where you fly to, you get always your weapons back…otherwise you can – no matter which tourist party or responsible customs inspection – sue for very much money….of course it is questionable if Omega would mind that; probably they will laugh about such a lawsuit, like the rest of various systems."**, Tavis adds to consideration. **"Raise our hopes even more. "**, Sapto drones shortly, while Kysaek keeps silent. The man says: **"I only mention whereupon you need to be prepared."**, and gets accompanied by a short jolt, when the ship docks into the assigned Hangar Bay and gets fixed by grapplers and magnet retainers, whereby from the side a pipe extends, attaching to the ship and one moment later the voice is heard via loudspeaker again: **"Sluices get opened; please make sure that you have all personal items by yourself."** Seconds later the door opens – in front of which the group is waiting, surrounded by a dozen other passengers.

Together with the crowd the three rush out of the ship, along the pipe, which was attached at the ship until they have reached a Hangar Bay in not even a minute. **"And where do we get our weapons now?"** Elaine asks this question again, looking quizzically at the Turian, who points forward. **"By the Baggage claim is a special counter. There we need to show our ID-Cards and then we should get our weapons back."** Going ahead once again Elaine follows the pointing finger from Tavis and recognizes already the a label, reading it: **"Baggage & Special Claim"** She stops in front of the counter, over which 'Special Claim' is written. She looks at a Volus, who stands eye to eye to Kysaek – standing apparently on a chair or at least something similar – and begins to speak: **"Welcome on Omega."**, he pants here and there, **"When you are in possession of weapons."**, panting, **"which you had to submit before the flight, show me your ID-Cards."**, panting, **"Then you get them back."**, and again panting.

Kysaek draws her ID-Card as well like Thais and Tavis, whereby Elaine's card gets taken as the first; the Volus puts it in a slot beside his Terminal. **"One moment please…"** the man murmurs, accompanied by electronic beeping.

"**Scanning started."** The man asks in between: **"And what leads you here? Business on Omega?"** looking at each one of the three one after another, before Kysaek answers: **"Business, you could say that."** This motivates Tavis to intervene: **"Our Business and everything else is not of your business."** he adds to the consideration for the Volus, who nods then silently.

"**Identity confirmed, weapon's box prepared."**, is heard from the panel and beside the Volus a hatch opens, which apparently contains something like a lift, which carries a box upwards now, which gets pulled via a short treadmill to the counter. The Volus opens the box then, which is why Kysaek's weapons come out, as well like in the pocket below it the weapons of Tavis and Thais. **"I assume."**, panting, **"All these weapons belong to you all."**, panting, **"Show me your Cards."**, the Volus suggests, while taking Kysaek's ID-Card from the slot, only to give it back and gets there for one after another of the two's cards until all Identities are confirmed and everyone takes his weapon; then they leave the counter, after taking their cards back again.

It lasts only few minutes until the three are out of the Hangar Bay and at the end of the Space Dock. They keep the silence till getting outside, where Kysaek says: **"Well, now it depends on you."** she points at the Turian, what gets supported by Thais: **"Yes, what should we – after your opinion – do or better said, where is this Reed?"** crossing her arms and waiting as well like Elaine. One moment later Ciran answers with **"Well it depends on what our next steps will be."**, turning around to the two Asari, **"I mean, we could do it really easy and look around in his territory, traipse around in one of his buildings or something like that…but maybe you want to look around on Omega first; then I can give you more precise suggestions."**, he says concluding, looking at Kysaek as well like Thais does it one moment later, asking: **"So what do you want to do?"**

Kysaek puts her head back a bit, brooding loud: **"Well when we are here already, we could look around first; the time we have after all."** she lowers her head again, adding: **"Who knows, maybe we find a good possibility to invest or something similar."**

The Turian nods slowly, saying: **"When we talk about money: on Omega one can make very fast, very much money with enough skill and luck. Of course it can be gone equally fast or you have bad luck and meet shady people; something like this happens always on Omega."**, suddenly he stops to talk for a moment, before he continues: **"But when you want to make money, I know there a merchant. He deals with Red Sand, very reliable as long as you don't deceive him and he searches always for investors. On the other hand here at the Space Docks there is a famous gambling den, where someone with the nose for money can become rich; but ultimately it is most often rather luck, but that is usual for such games."**, he considers for a while, before he adds: **"But there are the 'Krogan Blood Fights'; really exciting, worth seeing additionally to that, when you like it rough and bloody."**, and with this he finishes his explanation, whereupon Elaine says: **"You like it rough and bloody?"**, grinning a bit.

Tavis raises his hand only. **"Everyone has his preferences…but this is not the place to talk about that."**, he coughs lightly, saying: **"But when I am honest, I would give you the advice to buy something on the local market…you may have weapons, but there for you haven't armors, let alone shields and other equipment."** Thais looks down at her body, as well like Kysaek. **"Our shields are the Biotic."** Sapto explains then. The Turian shakes his head. **"Better to have too much than too little."** he adds to consideration.

"**And where is this market?"** Kysaek asks, lifting her head again and looking at Ciran, who answers: **"Some levels higher and to say nothing of shields and suchlike, a helmet would be good as well especially by you."**, pointing at her face, **"Here on Omega it will happen very fast, when you run around this way."** The Asari puts one arm at her hips, droning: **"When I run around how?"** narrowing her eyes a bit. **"When you run around unprotected, free in the face."** Tavis counters, crossing his arms. Thais shakes her head carefully, smirks for a moment, before looking to Kysaek, who has taken her arm away from the hip already. **"Mhh, allow me to check my data on the Omni-Tool; let us see if more money has flown already – then I decide."**

On these words the Asari goes away some steps from the two, who turn to each other until Elaine stops at a railing; she can take another view at Omega, a very incisive view.

* * *

By inserting "Omega_-_talon_outpost_skyline" into Google/Images you get the view of Kysaek.

* * *

Although many lights penetrate through streets and buildings, Omega still looks like a dark place, a dirty place; she looks behind the flying Skycars and sees even silhouettes of other people on the other platforms. **"That here is like on a different world; Omega could be something like the bad sister of the Citadel…it really looks more like the world of criminals, than the capital of the Omega Systems."**, Kysaek snorts quietly, activates her Omni-Tool by the way, logins in a local Extranet connection and squares the data, whereupon on the Display an empty bar appears, which begins to fill slowly, right in the front the notification **'0%'** and in the back **'100%'**.

The Asari considers in the meanwhile: **"But to say nothing of the money…that with the Deal sounds reliable and Tavis is well versed here and I bet he is not interested in the fact that we lose money…well then he wouldn't inform me of this gambling den; that is pure luck."**, she grumbles mentally, continuing to think, **"And when the equipment is so important, why is he mentioning it not as the first thing? Besides he meant with 'when you run around this way' something different…"** she shakes her head shortly, **"Yeah, right Kysaek, keep to the point. Until now he was reliable and when he means we need better equipment, then we do that."**, she decides then and looks at the Display, when it beeps – it has reached 100%.

"**Mhh, it looks like Luàn has delivered the first money or maybe the girls again, but who cares about that now…with 17.000 Credits we should be able to come quite far."**, Kysaek says quietly, deactivates her Omni-Tool again, turns around and goes to Tavis and Thais, hearing from the distance their conversation: **"800 years…that really isn't visible."**, leaves the Turian, educing a short laughter from Thais. **"Well give me another 200 years; when I reach the Matriarch Stage, it could be different; usually one can recognize then beginnings of wrinkled skin or pale colors."**, she gives back, but Tavis shakes his head. **"You can shoot a picture of this and deposit on my grave; maybe I will see it then from the Other World or wherever you come after Death."** Sapto waves with her hands slowly, apologizing: **"Sorry, I forget often that there are barely species that live as long, as the Asari."** But the man stays quite calm and relaxed, answering: **"There is nothing to apologize; I don't have a problem with that…honestly said, I am not really motivated to live 1000 years or even more."**

Then he focuses his attention on the closer coming Kysaek, followed by Thais' glance, they change the topic. **"How is it looking?"** leaves Sapto's mouth. **"We have again some money and I think he is right. We go to this market and arms us a bit."**, Kysaek replies, **"Then show us the way."**, she orders the Turian, who nods shortly and then begins to go, tightly followed by the Asari; he murmurs over his shoulder: **"Caution is asked for now; here are many swift fingers and avoid the dark alleys…."**, then he lifts his eyes, lowers them, looks left and right and at the end again forward; no matter where he looks Omega is one single dark place, **"Forget what I said…"**, Tavis sighs shortly, what motivates the Asari to grin for a moment.

After almost half an hour and some elevator drives the group comes closer apparently to the market; at least various stretched tents as well like shining writings indicate that. **"Simply go on…no matter what you see or hear."**, Tavis adds to consideration, although the Asari look around from time to time, seeing single figures, who sit in front of walls, legs drawn in and the head between them; beside them over and over again small trash mountains, part of which get checked by some people. **"That is equally bad like in the Refugee District."** Elaine says, looking to the front, when she hears from Tavis: **"Not completely: the District on the Citadel is way worse. Omega is really dirty, it doesn't hide something; the Citadel may look clean, but don't allow to be deceived by outer appearances. Looked at it that way Omega is a location of Truth, in a metaphorical sense."** Thereupon Elaine shakes her head shortly, not visible for Tavis. **"Location of Truth…here almost everyone is lying."** she considers, whereby her eyes attach to a small gathering, a gathering around a Batarian, who has drawn his weapon.

* * *

Look for "ME2_Batarianer_Gegner" via Google/Images for getting a picture of a Batarian wielding a weapon :-)

* * *

"**I don't have your money and you don't get it as well!"** he hisses angry, changing his target over and over again, looking at the people during this. In total there are six people, all engulfed in armors and on their backs is a considerable arsenal of weapons; the faces are hidden by helmets, whereby one female voice is heard, muffled by the helmet: **"Do you want to frighten us with that?"** Kysaek wants to stop, but Tavis grabs her at her arm – almost like a little child – murmuring: **"Keep moving, keep moving."** He pulls the Asari behind himself, but she still continues to watch at the situation. The Batarian aims instantly at the woman, after she has spoken so snarky – not visible to which species she belongs. **"Your boss has screwed me over, so tell him that I will rather die than to pay him even one Credit…and now piss off you cheap street-"**, a shot follows, fired by a pistol, which was drawn by one of the others; the bullet goes through the head of the Batarian from the left side, before he collapses dully.

"**Noted; then we get the debts by your family."**, the female voice says, before giving a short sign with her hand to resolve the gathering, like nothing has happened, as well like Kysaek's group gets distance between themselves and this spot. **"It is fine, you can let me go, Daddy."**, she drones, breaking away her arm from the Turian, who says relatively cold: **"I know what you wanted to do: a really stupid idea…you have enough problems, but piss off the wrong people here and you have even more trouble."**, and he gets approval from Thais: **"He is right; I didn't like it either, but we are not here to help the people…we are here to help us."** To the words of the two Kysaek says nothing, goes on mutely; she squeezes herself and her companions through the crowd, which arises at the market, while hearing the clamor of some merchants over and over again.

"**For 10 Million Credits this Elcos Combine Missile Battery can be yours! Secondhand but loyal and faithful; can be equipped with normal warheads, but also modified ones, like fire missiles, gas missiles, yes even the notorious Dark Energy Missiles. One clip with the capacity of 36 missiles, four fired in one row, reloading time five seconds; fired one after another they can bring 45 seconds of bomb rain to your enemies! Maximal Destruction guaranteed."** For a moment the Asari grabs her head, thinking: **"That seems to be something like a bazaar for the really rich ones…"** before hearing one moment later the next clamor: **"Normally a brand-new YMIR-Mech costs 70.000 Credits! Here by us you pay only 60.000 Credits! Buy five at one row and there will be a discount of further 10.000 Credits, what means buy five YMIR-Mech and you pay 250.000 Credits! Buy them individually and you pay 300.000 Credits! Buy them brand-new and you need to pay even 350.000 Credits! It is regarded as imperative to buy them now!"**

* * *

I bet by searching "YMIR-Mech" via Google/Images you will find an image of one ;-)

* * *

For a moment the Asari stops, looking at the salesman, a Krogan, like he stands beside a line of inactive Mechs, but then she goes on; she needs to search for Thais and Tavis for a moment, but sees then the waving hand of the Turian, who stands in front of a smaller stall together with Sapto. Kysaek increases her pace a bit, before stopping in front of the stall, where she sees instantly the selection of various armors and plating. **"Quite impressive."** Thais admits. **"Bet that will not be cheap."** Elaine adds. **"Good equipment is never cheap."** Tavis claims, pointing at an armor, apparently a full armor for the whole body.

"**There your friend is right: good equipment comes at a price."** is heard from the salesman, a little bit chubby human, **"What can I do for you? I personally would recommend for Asari half plating, flexible material on the whole body; big agility together with plating on the most important spots: shins, bracers, torso, sides of the hips and a helmet."**, the man recommends, whereby Thais as well like Elaine look at the different armors, while continuing to listen to the explanations of the man: **"Of course many Asari use preferably Whole-Body-Suits without any metal, but there for maximal agility; additionally to this of course portable shields to stick them at the arm or back."**

To these words Thais says: **"Correct…that is what I want to have."** pointing at one of the suits in a light grey color with several clasps; beside it a portable shield generator, designed obviously for the back. **"You want that? I say you something, for 4.000 Credits it is yours."** the salesman offers looking at Thais, who starts to negotiate: **"4.000? Who knows who has worn this already; I'll give you 3.000."**, followed by a headshaking of the merchant. **"Impossible! I needed to pay 3.000 to get the suit, 4.000! No Credit less!"**, but Sapto stays stubborn, raises the price a bit with: **"Never 4.000, but I say you something: I'll give you 3.500, no more no less; take it or wait thereupon that someone else buys this suit…who knows when another Asari inclined to buy passes this stall."**, she smiles, before adding: **"Most Asari on Omega like to jam into a tight dance outfit instead of battle suits."** The salesman crosses his arms, puts a hand at his chin, brooding with an audible droning: **"Mhppf mhmhmh well…nhhh okay! 3.500 Credits!"** he closes the bargain with the Asari, before turning to Elaine, who has used the time: she points at one suit. **"I want to have this model, such a flexible armor."**

The human turns around shortly, examines the battle armor: a mix between suit and armor, mainly colored fawn with white stripes at the sides. **"Ohh that I got in just now, 7.500 Credits and the price is not negotiable; this suit is almost like new…"**, he whispers the remaining words, **"Besides it is something like a prototype…"**, and then he points at Tavis' equipment, becoming louder again, **"Let us look at the equipment of the Turian: he wears partially plating and below it normal clothes. That was the old variant: one needed to dress in clothes and over it plating with such hybrid suits."**, and now he points again at the model Kysaek wishes to have, **"This is not applied here and it is much better! ….so is there a Deal or not?"**

The hand of Kysaek was put long ago at her chin, while she considers this offer, moving her head here and there, before she says: **"Deal."** She shakes her hand with the merchant, who grins broadly. **"That will be 11.000 Credits then."** he says before activating his Omni-Tool as well like Elaine, who sends the wished sum. **"I am always happy when buying efficient customers are here, different from the whole empty hobos, who beg always for money."** he snorts scornfully, before starting to pack each equipment. **"That will be some big packages…where can we deposit them?"** Elaine asks casually looking at Tavis, who responds thereupon: **"There are more than enough flophouses on Omega; we will find one fast for sure, where you two can change your clothes."** This gets accompanied by Elaine's comment: **"But no larding…"**, raising her finger like she would warn the Turian, but this one stays like always quite calm, saying nothing to this, while the salesman puts one box after another on the counter: quite handy, but it will need certainly both hands of both Asari, who grab the equipment by shoving her arms below the boxes, whereby Kysaek needs to moan a bit.

"**I needed to buy the heavier thing…"** she groans, before hearing from Thais: **"Think of it like training; Training is always good."** Elaine makes a face a bit, grumbling quietly, before turning around to the Turian, who started to go ahead already, directly behind him Kysaek and Thais; this looks almost like the picture of two obedient slaves, which follow their master.

* * *

Now a music switch: "Ilos – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

In the meantime the three have left the market behind them, while they turn into one of the numerous alleys; dark and dirty, a repeating picture: dripping water from the roofs, out of damaged pipes, representatives of different species which ransack Trash Mountains or huddle at the street edges. **"And where exactly we go now?"**, Kysaek murmurs, groaning from time to time cause of the weight of her box, whereupon Tavis answers: **"Not far away from here needs to be a hotel; there we can take a room, you can change and we can think of how it should continue."** Elaine hefts the box a little bit higher again, tensing her arms. **"One room? I said no larding."**

This time the man sighs a little bit annoyed. **"That is only a phrase: we take 'one' room, except you are adamant that we take really 'one' room."** he grins shortly, but Kysaek shakes her head. **"No, thanks, less talking more going on."** the Asari snorts. **"So when I wouldn't know it better, I would say, take 'one' room."** Thais says with a light amused undertone, before hearing from both** "No."** She shakes her head, knowing how the story goes.

The path continues still for some while – almost twenty minutes long – until the group reaches a curve where a sign lightens up: 'To the Varren's Den'On it Ciran points, murmuring: **"We are almost there."**, directing the attention of the Asari to the sign. **"Varren's Den? Sounds like a flophouse for Vorcha."**, Kysaek claims, hefting the box higher again and gets an approval from Thais: **"There you are right." **Tavis waves with his arm, saying: **"I have said it: most of them are flophouses, except you go at the top of this station…there it is almost like on the Citadel already: completely at the top it is pretty and nice, but in the end everything looks depraved and cheap here on Omega."**, the Turian explains quite serious, before going around the next curve together with the Asari, only to be stopped there with a harsh **"Stop!"** Standing in a row the three look at the exit of this voice: a Krogan, surrounded by three Vorcha.

* * *

Search for "az_krogan_me" for a nice image of a Krogan shoving his gun at you. ;-)

* * *

"**Can I introduce them? A typical gang of Omega."**, Tavis murmurs quietly, looking for a moment to Kysaek and Thais, before looking back at the Krogan, who growls rather loudly: **"I have never seen you here, that means you need to be new and don't know the rules of this street."**, he focuses above all on the two Asari, **"But it seems we will not have any problems: a Turian, who travels with two Asari beauties, who need to tote his boxes, can pay the toll I bet."**, the man laughs very throatily, what leads only to contracting eyebrows by the addressed women. **"Ah yes, toll, mh? What kind of toll?"**, leaves Kysaek's lips and catches in this way the whole attention of the Krogan, who explains: **"Credits, Weapons...yes maybe something else will come into my mind, but without a toll it can become really fast unpleasant."**

The arms of Tavis cross, still keeping his silence, on the other hand Sapto not: **"It would be highly foolish to bother us with something like that…"**, before she drops the box instantly as well like Kysaek, who becomes snappier now: **"You want to have Credits? Earn them…you want to have weapons? Buy them…you want to score with somebody? Then get more attractive."** she snorts despicable, what motivates the man to draw his pistol as well like the Vorcha draw their weapons: shotgun, submachine gun and even one Assault Rifle. **"More attractive? You ugly bitch can be happy when a true man wants to have you…but that you have forfeited now; Give me the toll or we finish you off."**, he growls loudly, spitting on the ground, while looking at the group of Elaine one after another; they keep calm, above all Elaine, who considers fiery: **"Damn it, that gets really tight…Omega, needed to come…but what are we doing now? They have drawn their weapons and will make short work soon, gnah. "**, she curses mentally, continuing to think: **"I could give him simply money and then we come through…but no, no, we need the money. Maybe I can convince him with my natural charm…or threaten him? Whereby, no…threatening sounds like not a good idea: hot-blooded species this Vorcha and Krogans."** she sighs mentally, but then has an idea: **"That's it! I try to use their hotheadedness!"**, before she gets interrupted in her train of thoughts with a **"Will you hurry up? 2.000 Credits or your stay here on Omega ends here and now!"**, from the Krogan, who reloads his pistol – a Carnifex – aiming at Elaine's head, who says slowly now: **"And I thought we should finish him off in his apartment…"**, moving her eyes simply to one of the Vorcha, what leads to the fact, that the Krogan follows this glance.

"**What do you mean?"** the Vorcha hisses, drooling a bit. **"You know what I mean: we should meet him at his apartment, so that you can finally lead the gang."** Instantly the Krogan growls: **"What did you say? You little Varren Ass wanted to wack me mh?"**, pointing his pistol on the Vorcha, who denies it instantly: **"No a lie zhnhhh, woman lies!"**, right before the other two Vorcha aim at him as well, what allows the group of Kysaek to put their hands to their weapons. **"You want to be the leader."** the Krogan drones, **"You Vorcha are nothing better than Varren!"** he growls, before adding: **"But with this I insult the Varren."**

Thanks to these words the other two Vorcha turn against the Krogan, aiming at him, who gets only angrier by this. **"So you have hands in glove with him? To replace you will be easy like the reloading of my weapon! Wrrarrgggh!"**, then he punches with his pistol, hitting the blamed Vorcha with a punch of the lower side of the pistol; he swings the other hand to the side and sends another Vorcha fly, but gets shot at with the shotgun of the last one, but whereupon the man doesn't collapse for a while, gasping stricken; he points his weapon at the Vorcha, before firing once loud, shredding the head of his target literally, but has not noticed that Elaine like the others, have drawn their weapons: they perforate the Krogan now, who can't withstand so many bullets and collapses one moment later, followed by the remaining Vorcha, who still are hazy cause of the punches and in this way easy prey for the weapons of the group.

"**No bad idea."** Tavis admits, saying: **"Many Krogans are stupid and Vorcha even more."**, before lowering his weapon again. **"Yeah, you are right, really good idea."** Thais murmurs, while she lowers her pistol as well. **"Thanks you two…and when they are finished anyway we can take what they have…they don't need it any more anyway."** Elaine replies, before going to the Krogan, knees down by him and grabs his arm. **"Steal from the dead?"** Sapto asks, **"Not necessarily the nice way…"** On the other hand the Turian turns to the dead Vorcha, saying: **"That's how it works here and she is right: we would be really stupid when we don't take their resources."**, whereupon Thais sighs reluctantly, but still starts to do that as well, by activating her Omni-Tool; she starts to transfer the data of the dead Vorcha as well like Kysaek and Tavis, who take as well the weapons, before putting them on the boxes; then they stand up again and continue going their path. They don't need ten minutes to reach a door, over which 'To the Varren's Den' is written; they pass the entrance after the Turian has opened it.

Differently from outside it looks in the premises, they enter, much lighter, yes even friendly one could say; no red light or darkness. **"Finally a more friendly surrounding; almost not believe considering the name."** Kysaek says, examining the premises more properly, whereby there is almost nothing extraordinary. Directly in the front of the three is a bar behind which a Batarian stands, left and right are stairs, which lead upwards and at each stairs stands a LOKI-Mech with a M-10 Avenger; otherwise the premises are like usual: a shape out of cold metal.

"**Welcome in the Varren's Den, what can I do for you?"**, the Batarian asks simply and gets also a simple answer: **"We want to have two rooms, one with two beds and one with one bed."**, from Tavis, whereupon the Batarian activates his Terminal, perusing a list apparently, before murmuring: **"I am sorry, but I have only one room with three beds available."** The Turian turns away, keeping the silence, looking at Kysaek as well like Thais until Elaine says: **"Then we take it…"** what the Batarian inserts in his Terminal. He says: **"For each night 400 Credits fall due."**, what motivates Elaine to step forward, shoving Ciran without a word the box in the arms, only to activate her Omni-Tool; she sends the demanded sum to the Terminal of the Batarian, who says then only: **"Well then, have fun: the left stairs upwards, completely at the end of the corridor."**, saying it with a lightly lewd undertone, which is why he hears: **"Yes, yes, we will have it for sure…"**, from Kysaek, who follows the pointing finger, but doesn't take the box from Tavis anymore and gets followed by Thais, before everyone of the three go the stairs upwards.

"**I record: I am not happy with the arrangement as well, but sometimes one needs to live with the things he gets."**, the Turian explains, while Kysaek opens the door, which is found at the end of the corridor, which looks equally bleak and lifeless like the lobby. The room is nothing extraordinary: one a little bit smaller room, where one bed at each wall is found, one small nightstand beside it and directly beside the door is another passage, which leads to the bathroom, like Kysaek realizes after opening it. **"At least there are three separate beds."** Kysaek sighs, but still looks a little bit crestfallen. **"Well we have slept in one bed in the Refugee District as well; I haven't known that it was so unpleasant for you."**, leaves Thais' mouth, whereupon Elaine responds: **"Ach that is nothing, but I mean there we were still without a man…well you know what I want to say."**, looking at the Turian, who puts the box down, before standing up again, putting his hands at the hips and starting to speak: **"Kysaek complains really often; do you need to endure this the whole day?"**

He directs the words to Sapto probably, who smirks weakly: **"I believe she has only problems with managing changes so fast. She will adapt to you as well."**, before putting her box down at the bed as well; she hears from the Turian a **"I am really excited already."**, whereas Kysaek keeps silent, at least until this topic is finished; then she says: **"Let allow ourselves some peace still one time; later we change clothes and think how it should continue…"**, before sitting down at the bed in front of which her box stands: she allows her body to fall without another word on it, but the eyes stay opened, while she gazes to the room roof.

* * *

Welcome on Omega :-) Welcome in Act IV ;-) Hope you enjoyed the first ride on this station, although it was rather short :-) The author hopes that you got the typical "Omega Feeling" despite only two different musical work. :-P

And a note for the ones who know Mass Effect 1 to 3: Here the Squaddies start to flirt on its own as well - so not like Shepard who needed to start it always ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad about a review :-) and ask via PM if you have question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	22. In the Dirt of Omega

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act IV**__: A Light in the Darkness_

**Chapter II: **In the Dirt of Omega

Only a shallow light shines in the room, the bodies rest; over Thai's body lies a complete blanket, while the Turian is sleeping in a sitting position, leaning with his back against the wall; Kysaek has huddled up, legs tucked-up carefully; everyone breathes calmly in and out. Although it is quiet and she is lying, Elaine is wide awake, starring at the wall beside her, grabbing the blanket of her bed with the right hand and tensing the hand up a bit. **"I am lying here for hours…but have not closed one eye."** she grumbles quietly, thinking: **"If Thais was right? Can I adapt to changes only slowly? I mean, it is good, when everything stays like it is, familiar surroundings, stable surroundings, that is something good, right?"**, she makes a break, turning herself on the back; she looks up to the roof, while continuing to consider: **"Seriously even now after we are fleeing for so long and I should be accustomed to this in the meanwhile constant changes, they annoy only, but this will not change also, after all is set in the record straight and everything has its end; the work will not become fewer…ach I think too much again; I do this always when there is just me."**, getting her upper body in a straight position, turning her hips to the side and shoving her legs from the bed only to put them on the ground; for a moment she bobs forward and backwards, before she decides: **"I believe I dress into this suit and look around a bit; maybe I find some rest in my mind then…"**

Elaine carries her legs through and gets up, before going few steps beside her bed to lift up the box, where her armor is found; with it she goes through the door to the bathroom, which is really claustrophobic. The woman puts the box behind herself down, after the door has closed; she drops one by one of her weapons, before she opens the fasteners of her suit; at the end she puts a hand at the her back to pull the zipper down from the neck till to her buttocks, before she pulls the suit from her back and shoves the opened cloth parts over her shoulders only to take her arms out of the suit as well, so that her upper body is almost completely free and half of the suit hangs down. For a moment the Asari pauses, moving with her fingers over the wound beside her bellybutton, followed by the almost completely healed wound at her side, before she puts her hands again at the suit to shove the rest down; she steps out of it, bending far forward thereby so that her medallion together with her dog tag dangle around her neck.

"**Well then now I struggle into this battle suit; let's see how flexible it is."**, Kysaek asks, opens the box only to take the hybrid equipment out, which is similar to the right now undressed suit, except for the plating at certain spots.** "Get I in there as well like the old Battle suit?"**, she broods, before turning the suit around only to notice: **"Yes it works really this way, but for this I sit down better…this thing is really heavy."**, the woman decides, before folding down the toilet seat; she sits down and puts the hybrid on slowly, but needs for this almost ten minutes, before everything is comfortable and closed.

Kysaek gets up again, allows her arms to move in circles and goes some steps here and there, as well like stretching herself in front of the mirror – then she stumbles: **"This material is really good; feels even more flexible than the old cheap suit…but…"**, she grumbles quietly, observing herself more properly by moving with her eyes over her whole body, which shows quite obviously some advantages. **"I knew there is a twist…well see it positively Elaine: in battle the enemies get distracted cause of this."**, she tries to convince herself, before taking the helmet as well to attach it at the hip part of the suit; she fixes the weapons again at their spots, closes the box and pushes it aside, right before she steps out of the bathroom; she tugs at her shoulder, looking at this spot and runs into someone. **"What the…?"** she lifts her eyes again only to recognize Tavis, who stands in the Darkness and murmurs: **"Awake already?"** He doesn't hide his curiosity thereby, while he observes Elaine in her new armor.

"**Well I am not dressed in it indeed, but this suit armor looks really very flexible."** Tavis states nodding to it, what leads to a quiet grumbling of Kysaek. **"Yes, it is flexible and yes...the other thing you don't need to mention; why are you awake and stand around here in the Darkness?"** pointing at the Turian during these words, who in return points over his shoulder. **"Let us go on an excursion."** he speaks, lowering his hand again, before hearing these questions from Elaine: **"Excursion? Where to? Why?"** before crossing her arms; by this she allows – probably involuntary – a view at certain body spots.

"**Information exchange, nothing else."** Tavis says clumsy, not letting himself be distracted by this. **"And for this we need to go outside? What is with Thais? When she awakes and we are not here, she will worry certainly."**, Kysaek says to the Turian, but he shakes his head. **"She will sleep still one or two hours…so come now."** the man orders literally, opens the room door, while Elaine can't find a proper reply and simply follows him. **"Hey wait."** the woman speaks, while positioning herself beside Tavis, **"Sometimes you seem to be an asshole."** she adds, before starting to stay silent like Tavis, who doesn't acknowledge the statement with a word.

Together they leave the hotel, although Elaine runs behind the man more, than knowing where they go; she takes the helmet from her belt and puts it on, before asking again: **"So where to? What kind of information exchange?"**, and gets a hand sign of Ciran. **"We go around a bit and talk."** he explains, whereupon Elaine replies: **"That you said already, but about what? I am like always quite curious, Mister Expert. "**, before going on, beside the Turian. **"For example what news there are: nothing else heard from this Mai? Other secrets you hide? You know I dislike to be in the dark; it interferes in my work."**, they go along a street during these words: no tight pipes, but they are soon on a wide space, from which one can again see the other Districts of Omega.

* * *

Search for "Mass Effect 2 omega cooladn" in Google/Images. The first image needs to be a view on Omega :-)

* * *

The way in front of them is almost completely free, only few people are on the streets; some at the edges of the Districts, at the railings, whereby Tavis and Kysaek meet from time to time single LOKI-Mechs, which patrol apparently; simple LOKI-Mechs, but sometime accompanied by soldiers in red uniforms, in blue ones and familiar yellow, whereupon Kysaek says: **"Are these Eclipse, Blue Suns and Blood Pack?"**, a little be muffled cause of the helmet; she looks at Tavis, who nods: **"Exactly, the three biggest mercenary organizations in the galaxy and everyone of them is answerable to Aria."**, makes a short break during his explanations, before the man continues: **"It is really interesting and when one can believe the movies Aria has used the Reaper War to take control over these organizations by aimed moves."** The head of Elaine turns forward again, before saying: **"I have heard once the true leader of Eclipse was really pissed off, when Aria wrenched the power from her and swears since this time to take revenge every day."**

With Tavis she turns to the side, before stopping with him at the railing; she looks downwards, considering: **"Bloody deep…very deep."**, but her train of thoughts gets interrupted by Tavis, when he says: **"Well Jona Sederis was always known for being extremely aggressive, not that I would know this in person; here I only know hearsay, but she should be mad."**

The Turian leans against the railing with his elbow, before shoving his head forward a bit, moves around the 'sidearms' also, but gets for this only a wondering glance of the Asari, who turns around now, to lean with her back against the railing instead; she supports herself with her lower arms additionally, but moves around her hips first. **"Ach damn it I have forgotten the cigarettes in the old suit, shit."**, she curses openly, before seeing the end of a cigarette, which edges out of a box; she looks up to the Turian. **"Ach yes, you belong to the smokers as well?"** Kysaek realizes, but Ciran shakes his head. **"No, that are yours; they have fallen apparently out of your pocket, when you went to the bath."**, he tells, whereupon the Asari takes the box and leads it to the mouth; before that she hoist down the visor in front of the mouth and then puts the lips at the edging out fag to drag it out of the box, while this one moves down along with the hand. **"But this armor has apparently no pockets…and I have no lighter."** the woman complains. Again Tavis stretches out his hand, saying: **"I'll store them for you and that with the lighter is no problem at all."** he takes the box, before putting it away and then activating his Omni-Tool with the explanation: **"There are advantages when someone is focused on Tech."** He heats up the tool, creating enough warmth to ignite the cigarette and Elaine takes a deep drag with the fag between her lips. **"I believe that was enough Smalltalk…and no, nothing new from Mai and there are no other secrets; I have no clue what you hope to do with this knowledge."**

"**Nothing what is worth knowing? When I look at the whole situation, I can tell my professional opinion: you look like a piece of meat, which gets thrown in the pit full with hungry Varren…curious not?"**, the man asks, whereby Elaine takes the cigarette out of the mouth; she puts it between fore- and middle finger and gets penetrated by the shallow smoke, which raises at the side. **"Wow, you realize this now? Not already, when the strange woman told you about your mission? Or when you have seen in what a shit we are sitting?"**, she says, looking to be very sarcastic, before continuing: **"What purpose you have with this statement?"**, tapping the ash from the cigarette, which falls into the city canyon, while Tavis answers: **"Somehow I have the feeling that everything in this doesn't seem right…I can't describe it; probably I want to motivate you to think, because I think that something is wrong."**, before stopping to talk again and allows Elaine to reply: **"So you want that I do what you want?"** Thereupon he says: **"I try only to do my work as good as possible and when this means, that I need to do that, then yes."**

Kysaek can't suppress laughter, not gleeful, but happy, what motivates the next question of the Turian: **"What's so funny?"** He looks at the Asari, who needs a moment, before she has calmed more or less and takes another drag from her cigarette; she answers him: **"That Thais wanted to have as well at the beginning and when I didn't do what she thought is right, she let me feel it…now there is only the question, how Mr. Business does it?"**

A light coughing follows and the Turian speaks like usual calm: **"Business is business and you take the decisions…I can give you only the hint to think about the whole situation once again, more not."** A last drag is taken, before Kysaek snaps the fag careless into the Abyss and blows the last rind of smoke between her lips out; she asks: **"But tell me, from where do you know that Thais will sleep still some hours?"** She gets instantly an answer: **"I am not rated to talk about that."**, whereupon Elaine looks a little bit stroppy at him, but doesn't say another word, but instead she turns around to support herself with the elbow, before leaning her upper body over the railing.

"**Somehow this information exchange doesn't proceed very productive, or not?"** she says soberly, before Tavis responds in return: **"Oh I think it was very productive; such a thing can't be seen by looking at the amount. Few words carry weight with as well and besides there is another information I want to tell you."**

* * *

Finally a little bit music :-) "Mass Effect 2 OST – Humans are disappearing" although it will be sad :-(

* * *

On these words the Asari turns around again, leaning at her side and looking at the man awaiting something, but says no word, but instead listens only: **"Apparently you and the others have not heard about it, but a while ago small news were shown on CNN…"**, she tenses up a bit, while Tavis makes a short break, before starting with his information: **"Your acquaintance, this Jim you told me about, is dead."**

Instantly Kysaek pushes herself away from the railing, looking disbelieving. **"What? How? Why should they kill the poor Jim?"**, the woman asks, crossing her arms and looking at the Turian awaiting an answer, before he says: **"In the News they said you have ordered a Killer Commando to eliminate potential information sources…but why they have killed him after such a while…"**, he shrugs with his shoulders, while turning around to Elaine and claims: **"Do you remember like I said that 'I have a feeling that the whole thing will not allow a separation between business and personal affairs soon'? I think that was the start and after my experience it becomes like a pull and you are the center of this pull; one after another you drag everyone in it."**

He keeps silent after this sentence, pointing for a moment at Kysaek, who tries to move her hand to the pistol already. **"That is not my fault or is this a try to abandon this mission?"**, the woman hisses a bit, has put the hand almost at the butt of her weapon, but gets stopped by the hand of the Turian, who says only: **"Stop this rubbish, of course not. I have answered to the mission detailed already, but the fact, that my fears come true, will hit every one of us…not only here. That's why I said you that I have the feeling that something is not right…more not, so calm down and it is fine."**, before letting Kysaek's hand go, who yanks her hand away from the belt, punching into the air, cursing: **"Damn Shit!"** She grabs the railing with the hands, pushing through her upper body, **"Jim, that is really…the man was not even able to complain about his haircut by his barber, let alone become a danger for them…and then they give me the bad name about this?!"**, she snorts angrily, spitting a bit, **"I don't say that he was something like my very best friend, but the man was someone, like the galaxy is desperate for more, so a…nrghh."**, raising her upper body, breaking her train of words and letting the railing go, **"Let us go back, okay? Now I have more reasons to look at this Roskor Reed and his 'friends' more precisely."** before going away simply without another word, followed by Tavis.

* * *

Music switch: "Liara's World – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" and search for "Dossier_prof_-_door_to_daniel" via Google/Images. :-)

* * *

Few minutes have passed, while the woman and the man are already once again in the tight alley, following the street system till to their hotel, not saying a word. Even the mind of Kysaek is quiet, no consideration, nothing, nothing about the here and now, also nothing about the dead Jim. Both go along a small business street right now, whereby most of the shops seem to be closed: no light is visible, closed doors and otherwise the street is almost complete empty except a few. The silence gets broken, when a voice is heard, a human: **"Well hey hey sweetie…no' so fast."** he positions himself in front of Kysaek and Tavis to force them to stop; both can smell the scent of alcohol easily, while the man ogles the Asari evidently.

"**Something so pretty like you I have se'n bar'ly…an' that although I don' even see you' face."**, he hiccups during this, followed by Elaine's reply: **"Sorry, sweetie, the bar has closed."**, but the man seems not disabuse himself from that so easily, tries even – without any shame – to grab Elaine's breasts, but his hand gets punched away by Tavis, who puts an arm around Kysaek then. **"Sorry, my friend, she is already taken…a good man like you understands this, or not?"** Tavis asks, looking really serious and the man hiccups again. **"Ohh, the shweetie belon' to you? Eh…yes, yes I am'n good man…hash fun wish her...ech'eh."**, raising trembling his hands to show his raising thumbs, before staggering away, whereby Elaine turns her head around. **"So, so I am taken?"** and the Turian takes his arm away, saying only: **"I know simply how to handle boozers…they can make really trouble, that's why this small act; always keep calm."** He goes on after his words, whereby he can't see Elaine's face beneath the helmet, who narrows her eyes a bit, before going on as well, saying at the end still: **"Then look out where you put your hand next time, when you do something like this…"** She doesn't hear a reply from the Turian, while they go along the alley.

Few minutes later Kysaek says: **"Do you like to be on Omega? "**, not stopping her straight forward walking and not looking at Tavis, who replies: **"When someone knows, whereupon he needs to pay attention, Omega is not such a bad place, but I personally like Anhur."** smiling even there. **"Anhur? Should this planet tell me something?"** Kysaek asks, looking at the Turian. **"Well you have heard something from the Consulate for sure?"** leaves Tavis, before he gets a nod from the Asari and continues his explanation: **"Anhur is the Main World of the Consulate, in the Eagle Nebula. Before the Reaper War the planet was mainly colonized by humans and Batarians and a magnet for many industries, whereby the Batarians had an enormous advantage, because for them slavery was legal. To be able to rival with them the politicians of the planet passed different laws with the result that slavery was more or less legal; with this Anhur became a planet of corruption of highest scale until the People's Liberation Army was founded. This started a battle against the industries of the planet, whereby there the Batarians had the majority, because they didn't want to abandon the slavery at any price, superior with weapons, ships and material. Because we had the topic Eclipse for a little bit a while ago…when Eclipse was relatively new they established their reputation in this Civil War, conquered for the resistance numerous stations and at the end the Liberation Army was victorious, but for a high price: major parts of the infrastructure were completely destroyed and a prolonged economic depression followed."**

After this a little bit longer explanation Tavis waits for a moment, whereupon Kysaek asks a question: **"Very informative…and that's why you like Anhur?"** what motivates the Turian to laugh a bit, before he answers: **"No, no, only a little bit background knowledge. Anyway Anhur survived the Reaper War quite unharmed, because probably of the reason that the planet was anyway quite dead already and then at a stroke this Asari appeared, who was called Sha'ira the Consort. After the War she took the command of the planet together with her small retainers, whereby small is definable, because she brought also a small army with her, commanded by a certain Septimus Oraka, a turian General, who retired actually, but at the end has left the turian Hierarchy and is serving Sha'ira now. Well Anhur is really pretty, the climate is pleasantly mild and the view at the mountains, at the valleys is stunningly beautiful, a natural beauty."**

Kysaek nods now, saying: **"Sounds beautiful, maybe I will see it once as well."** Tavis nods as well. **"Maybe…someone who invests there can make money…"** Instantly the Asari waves with her hand. **"Who talks again about money? That was meant seriously: simply flying there and look around…"** leaves her lips at the end. The Turian responds only: **"I state only every possibility…and we need still more money…but I take a note of your pure unprofessional interest."**

* * *

Switching the music again :-) "A Very dangerous place – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Elaine is about to answer on Tavis' words, when she hears a loud cluttering, followed by a noise; she tries to find the source, before stopping for this as well like Ciran, whereby the reason is found quite fast, when their glances stop at a shop, whose doors open; above is written 'Talar's Techport'. Kysaek steps a bit closer, trying to listen to the words, which are spoken loud and harsh; she hears then: **"Talar we are dissatisfied…very dissatisfied!"**

"**Dissatisfied? I have given you everything what I had; the shop was going so well, but every time you increase your outstanding money and in the meanwhile we have reached the absurd! I can't pay anymore and keep the shop open simultaneously!"**

"**Too bad, then we need to disown you like it seems…or maybe by act of grace send you a warning."** on these words it cracks: a shelf with smaller items gets knocked over from a human. **"You can destroy as much as you want; with this you destroy your own income! Come down to earth finally and give up your utop-"**, the sentence gets interrupted by a loud clapping with a gunstock. **"Enough with this shit: take this whore so that she can work off her debts and the boss takes over the whole shop."** the voice laughs loudly, a Drell.

In the meanwhile Elaine tenses up, grabs her pistol and hears a **"Are you sure?"** from Tavis. She takes the hand away from the butt again, but still goes simply through the opened door. **"If this goes well…"**, Tavis murmurs, while following the Asari; both stop in the entrance of the shop, while a human drags the apparent shop owner, a female Turian, at her head plate over the ground. **"Hey we have guests."**, leaves a Batarian, who points at Kysaek, who gets now the attention of the Drell: **"Here it closed."** Elaine points at the door, saying: **"No it isn't."**, but keeps calm during this.

"**So, so we have a smarty-pants…"**, the Drell drones, reloads his Vindicator with the label 'M-15' as well like the other three criminals, but they keep their weapons lowered, while Kysaek talks: **"Next time you should close the door, but even I have heard out of the shreds of words, that you are not handling investments very smart…so why are you not listening to the words of the woman and leave the shop to her?"**, she allows her hands to stay loosened while she talks, although she is focusing, gathering small amounts of Biotic, but in a way no one can see it; she hears a dirty laugh from the Drell: **"Ehahahaha look at this guys, a crusader on Omega…for this joke we let her go, what you think?"**, whereupon the other three nod, laughing as well, but Kysaek stays persistent: **"Think about this once: force her away now and sell her as slave…then you will make profit once; keep her in the shop and you make always profit."**

The face of the Drell screws up in furious wrinkles, while he raises his rifle now: **"That does it now: Piss off or we blow you away."** Now Tavis starts to speak: **"You pathetic midgets…guys like you call themselves criminals…you don't care what or how you do that, a shame for everyone else."** followed by a short answer: **"That's enough."** He gets his assault rifle ready and wants to fire a salvo, but Kysaek uses the gathered Biotic and sends a shockwave forwards, which pushes the Drell and the others away, not really strong, but strong enough that the Asari and Tavis can go into cover behind a small shelf, drawing their assault rifles from the back. **"Watch out; in few seconds follows an inaccurate barrage of gunfire and then we can start our counterattack."**, the Turian claims and seconds later exactly that happens, accompanied by intelligible roaring noise; the gangsters fire with their assault rifles, blow the shop window and allow their shots hit the metal of the roof, but hit no one of the two. The barrage of gunfire stops, whereby Tavis speaks fast: **"Now!"**

He leaves his cover, while the criminals reload their weapons, but he stays calm and aims at the human, who stands beside the Drell; he fires two aimed salvos out of his Vindicator and hits the chest: with the first salvo he destroys the shields, with the second he kills the man, while Elaine fires a longer salvo, unaimed, but forces the other two into cover, whereby the Drell leader stops the reloading, gathers a little bit energy and throws a biotic sphere at Kysaek; he even hits her and dashes her backwards in this way. Tavis on the other hand uses the next break in fire to grab at his belt: he takes a round item, from which he takes away a kind of cap, pushes with a finger at the button in the middle and throws the beeping item, which flies passed the head of the Drell and seems to attach to the rear wall, only to explode seconds later: it tosses the two criminals out of their cover, harmed lightly, shields visible for a moment, before breaking down, whereby the Drell has reloaded in the meanwhile and starts to fire at Tavis, who on the other hand gets protected by his Tech Armor and goes back into cover.

Ignored Kysaek gets up again, runs a part of the distance forward, only to climb with one foot at the shelf and make a short jump, punching with her rifle straight forward, while she flies at the Drell; she doesn't hit with the weapon indeed, but there for she knocks him down flying with her body and lands on him, what allows Tavis to leave the shelf, weapon arranged at the shoulder; he shoots the two confused and disorientated criminals in the back dead, before aiming at the Drell, but who gets punched by Kysaek, alternately with both fists, sitting up for this lightly, while she knees over him; she grabs her weapon again and strikes with the gunstock until the Drell is dead; at the end she pants strained: **"One means it well, but they don't want to listen."**

She gets observed by the Turian during this, who indeed says nothing, but in connection with the new battle suit the picture from Elaine and the Drell looks more than filthy until the attention gets caught by the female Turian, who reveals herself by the counter, straightening up slowly.

* * *

Music off. :-)

* * *

"**Who are you? Are you taking over the shop? I have nothing currently."**, the woman says instantly, but sees one moment later the raising hand of Tavis, as well like Kysaek's, who gets up now and starts to deny the statement: **"No, no we don't want to take over this shop here…but should we have gone on?"**, what the female Turian answer with: **"Yes you should have."** Tavis apparently understands this: **"Probably we should have done that, but now that these guys are finished off their boss will think about vengeance…"**

The female Turian waves with her hand to stop, asking a bit harsh: **"And why have you intervened then?"** Elaine answers this with: **"Because this talk of these guys sounded absolutely stupid…I mean, would you like it more, when they take away your shop and get up to something?"** Sighing the woman lowers her head: **"No one is interested in that, but that here is Omega; if you don't want to be my new protectors, it looks really bad…"**, whereupon the Asari shakes the head. **"No, we are here only for a limited time, there we can't protect someone…"** the Asari explains with these words.

Thereupon the female Turian wants to start talking again, but gets interrupted by Tavis: **"But that doesn't mean you are defenseless…hire mercenaries and the problem is solved."** Talar points at her forehead. **"As if I have not thought about that, but you don't hire mercenaries simply and when you have bad luck the other side buys them…what I do then?"**, the female Turian asks, before hearing the words from Kysaek: **"And when you hire Vakarian-Sec? …they would be the right ones for this job or not?"** looking at Tavis quizzically, who nods after some moments: **"Yes they would be."** followed by a comment of the shop owner: **"Do you know how expensive they are?"** shaking her head, before supporting herself on the counter, when Elaine snaps with her finger. **"Well then do it with a Credit…like it sounded a while ago, your shop works well actually. Raise a Credit and hire V-S; on long term it would be certainly better and some day you will not need them anymore, because the criminals will not dare to come closer to you."**, the Asari suggests, what Ciran supports: **"Yes, that would be a good possibility and the best you have…VS is very efficient above all regarding such things; barely an organization dares to come closer when VS is there."**

The arms of Talar cross and she lowers the head, seems to consider this shortly, before lifting her head again, replying: **"Yes this sounds like a good idea; is certainly better than to live in fear of this criminals; thank you. Can I repay you this somehow?"**, looking at Tavis first for this, then on Kysaek; both don't feel sure about this and keep silent until Kysaek says: **"Well we have an express company on the Citadel…we could link us together and deliver your goods far of Omega…how this sounds?"**, putting her left hand at her hips during this offer, looking at Talar, who nods several times. **"Really? That I call luck, yes. That is good. I'll give you parts of my income and there for I can link with you, all-right?"**

On these words Kysaek raises her other hand, pushing the thumb up: **"Deal."** Followed by the activation of Talar's Omni-Tool, as well like Kysaek's to square both data. **"To profitable deals."** the female Turian plights, before Kysaek and Tavis leave the shop, saying goodbye with a nod; they disappear in the alleys of the Districts, again on their way to the hotel.

Some curves later the two are finally there, where they are already awaited by a waiting Thais, with crossed arms at the hotel door, before she asks: **"I have asked myself already, when you come back."** being a little bit muffled by her helmet. **"We were…held up."**, Elaine says and Tavis agrees: **"Yes, business."** The Asari stops the arm crossing and goes to the two. **"Always work like it seems; well I awoke half an hour ago, but I guessed such a thing…as long as you have not finished the thing, why we are here for real, everything is fine."**, Sapto says, looking above all at Tavis, who nods silently, while Kysaek starts to speak: **"Don't worry, he wouldn't have allowed it anyway."**, pointing beside her at the Turian, who says nothing, but his mien tells everything.

"**But good, it is probably time to bring some light into the Darkness finally; the question is only…where are we searching? I mean, we have a name, but I bet his territory is certainly not small?"** Kysaek continues, focusing the attention with Thais at the man. He activates his Omni-Tool, taps around on it to read apparently some data, before he suggests: **"I think the best possibility is, when we break in one of the various warehouses. Not that we find something there – possible it is – but Reed will not act so carelessly; however we can gain access to the transport data and probably find clues."**

The left hand of Kysaek moves to the lower part of her helmet, brushing over the bald metal. **"And how do we get in such a warehouse? There are certainly security guards or however this scum is called."** The Turian points upwards, replying to Kysaek's words: **"There is barely a place on Omega, which can't be entered via some loopholes or pipes; above all it should be not problem to get in a boringly normal warehouse."**, then he starts a projection, apparently a position plan, before continuing: **"Close by here is a warehouse, where I think it is the best choice because it is close to the transport Docks. We will need to take a Taxi and then get dropped off on the level above it; then we climb into the maintenance pipe and get into the area."**

Thais questions this plan instantly: **"Everything sounds so easy…but by a gangster, who apparently has powerful connections, there you can't simply enter his area or not?"**, pointing at the projection, but the Turian dispels the concerns: **"Quite true, but this warehouse is far away from his central territory; so it shouldn't be an impossible thing, but on the long term battles will not be avoidable. We have an advantage there that we are a small group, fast and agile: we strike, take what we need and disappear as fast as we came, end."** Kysaek takes her hand from the helmet, orders then: **"We do is the way, Tavis suggests. With a good amount of luck we find more than we need, so let's go."** For this she gets a nod, before going ahead, tightly followed by the two, before they start to run.

* * *

Now a little bit music, although it is quite hard to find something fitting, by focusing only on Mass Effect Soundtracks: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Thane"

* * *

Around half an hour later after a peaceful flight with the Taxi the group stands in front of a hatch, which gets worked on by Tavis and his Omni-Tool: he welds at the opening. During this they don't catch much attention in a bit darker corner in a typical widely ramified street system on Omega. **"I said it, getting in will not be difficult."** Tavis says, while the Asari look around over and over again. **"Let's see if this is right; with this hatch the work is not done already."**, Thais responds, before hearing then a snapping open lock as well like Kysaek: the way is opened, whereupon the Turian says: **"We can go."**

Kysaek nods thereupon, going as the first in a kneeing position, before sitting at the edge and jumping into the shaft: around two meters deep; she takes the assault rifle at the ready, looking left and right, waiting till one after another the other two jump down. **"Until this attracts attention it will last an eternity."**, Tavis says looking upwards for a moment, before taking his helmet, which was fixed at the back of his armor to put it on; he points straight forward: **"Around 200 meters and we reach an opening, which leads directly into the bigger warehouse."**, before getting his Vindicator ready as well, whereas Thais takes her pistol. Elaine issues an order: **"Line up, in sequence: me ahead, Tavis in the middle and Thais at the back. Let's go."**, before starting to go in a fast pace, single file; directly behind her Ciran and Sapto, they go along a lighted corridor, where at the sides are seen various pipes and wires, always with warning signs like 'High Voltage' or also 'Toxic'. The passage is clouded by shallow clouds of steam, which shot from time to time from few wires, whereby there are no signs of security systems or something similar. **"Still around 30 meters, then we need to be at the opening."** leaves Tavis, whereupon Elaine responds: **"Understood."** She allows her eyes look here and there and the weapon is lowered, but still at the ready, before her attention stops at some slots, where some light rays shine through; she murmurs: **"That needs to be it."**, what Tavis checks shortly, by activating the plan once again, before he approves with the words: **"Bull's eye, it needs to be unlocked."**

He deactivates his Tool, whereas Kysaek gasps: **"But pretty heavy."** She waves the two nearer then, so that all grab the grid to heft it up together, but panting quite strained until the shaft is open, although not much is visible, only a big Container, which stands below the shaft. **"I go."**, Elaine says, before sitting at the edge again and shoving herself over it; she pounces downwards, before landing with a quiet cluttering on the container surface; she turns around in every direction, one after another with her weapon at the ready, before saying upwards: **"Clear."**, whereupon Thais and Tavis follow her down, looking around.

* * *

Insert "Omega_mines_-_triage_area_vs_stairs" into Google/Images for a view from there :-)

* * *

A bigger warehouse, packed full with various Containers, but also different boxes, whereby only the paths in between them are lighted, being in the ground. It is relatively quiet and peaceful, only some calls from various people, driving Repulsor Carts – small and also big – forklifts, and also the clicking of Labor but also Battle Mechs, but only normal LOKI-Mechs. **"How we proceed?"**, Thais asks, kneeing beside Kysaek and Ciran, whereby the man quietly says: **"When we reach a Terminal I can download a more precise position plan and then we take it from there…that shouldn't be a problem; normally in warehouses there is a Terminal at every corner, so that the workers can call up inventories and similar things."**

Hasty Kysaek nods, pointing straight forward, before saying quietly: **"Let's follow the way over the Containers; up here we should remain undetected until we see a Terminal; let's go…like in the shaft."**, she specifies taking the lead again, but this time crouched as well like the others; in a line, one after another they move on from one Container to the next one; they can see below them and at the sides the workers over and over again: some stand and talk with each other, others pack another load on their Repulsor Cart and in between from time to time patrolling LOKI-Mechs, but also armed persons, women like men from different species, whereby most of them are humans, Turians or Batarians; almost everyone of then wears armor, but no coherent colors, whereby all of them seem to look pale a bit and also battered , but with one symbol on the right chest side: a simple circle with a RR.

* * *

For knowing the armor model search for "Blue Suns Trooper" via Goolge/Images.

* * *

"**I thought this warehouse is far away from the center and shouldn't be so heavily guarded then?"**, leaves Elaine's mouth, before hearing the quietly spoken words: **"So much aren't there; that is Omega after all…everyone wages war against each other here." **by the Turian. They go on, need to make small jumps from time to time between the Containers until Sapto stretches out her arm, pointing to the side. **"There ahead; that is a panel or not?"** she speaks equally quiet, directing the attention of the two to the right at a raised framework out of metal, which apparently divides the storage areas. **"Direct hit."** Tavis gives back, **"Only the guard close by we need to finish off."**, he adds still. **"Let me do it; you two can give better cover."**, Elaine orders, before going on still crouched and still followed by Sapto and Ciran until the Asari starts to climb down, before stepping on a raised pile of boxes; she climbs them down bit by bit, while she gets cover; she hides in a corner, while allowing two workers to pass her, but they don't see the Asari. After this Kysaek keeps at the edge, when possible in the shadows, going on slowly at the stairs, which are some steps high, the weapon lowered again, but ready, not making a noise.

"**This suit really pays off."**, the Asari thinks while sneaking the stairs upwards always keeping an eye on the enemy, who marches forwards and backwards; he looks around as well, turning around over and over again to look also at the other side of the framework what Kysaek uses at the end to sneak from behind, grabbing him with the hands: putting the hand with the weapon at his chest, the free hand at his head, before pulling the head galvanic to the left, breaking his neck; she allows him to collapse, still holding his body, before dragging him to the side a bit and putting him down there; she hears via radio, before going to the Terminal: **"Connect your Tool with the Terminal; the rest I'll do."**, from Tavis. She follows his command, activates her Omni-Tool, which is why the Turian can build up a connection and download the plans of the warehouse, murmuring few seconds later: **"Okay, come back."**

The Asari turns around and wants to go back to the two, but three workers come towards her, who stop then in front of the box pile, with which Kysaek has climbed down; she goes instead the other stairs downwards, before kneeing at the side. **"I can't come back from there."** she whispers via radio. **"That is no problem; Trace simply the path in front of you and then turn left. There you will see probably something like a Control Room, a little bit upwards: there we need to go; Thais and me meet you partway."**, Ciran answers and gets a **"All-right."**, from Kysaek, who starts to move already, crouched but fast, staying at the edges, so that the light from the ground doesn't shine on her. Once again a guard goes towards her – at least it seems to be one, wearing only clothes, but armed with a submachine gun. The Asari gathers a little bit Biotic in her fist, before diving out of her cover to press the Batarian with her weapon against a Container Wall; she punches him with the biotic fist, what leads to an audible cracking of the skull and blood splashes out of the nose, ears and mouth; the body of the guard collapses, although Elaine drops him on location; she has no possibility to hide and simply goes on, before turning around a curve – left – and seeing in some distance the room, which is attached a little bit higher with bigger windows – apparently a typical Control Room. She goes on, looking around over and over again, but the path is clear; she sees at the right side two Mechs, which got destroyed.

"**The two need to appear soon."**, she says to herself, continuing her path, before going into cover behind a pile of boxes, after she has reached the stairs, which lead up to the Control Room.** "Have they gone upwards already?"** Kysaek considers, before feeling a big hand – very rough with three fingers – which gets put on her mouth. **"Pssttt it's us."** the Turian speaks quietly, muffled by his helmet, before letting Elaine go again, after her body has relaxed. **"I passed two destroyed Mechs."** the Asari reports, whereupon Thais says: **"Yes, our work."** what motivates Kysaek to these words: **"Then you should have been in front of me?"** Tavis looks upwards and to the side, while Sapto points at him: **"He wanted to try it absolutely through the box labyrinth."**

Elaine looks at the man for a moment, before replying: **"And then it is said women are confused and disorientated…"** what Tavis counters with: **"I was not confused and disorientated, only happy to try out new things."** which gets followed by Thais' question: **"And how do we get in now? Do we start blazing away?"** Kysaek shakes her head, negating with: **"When they take notice of us they overrun us; let us go up first and see what is awaiting us there; come on."**, looking around for a while, before she wants to go ahead, but gets grabbed at the shoulder by Tavis, who murmurs: **"Up there are for sure some of them; we should make a plan, so that the room is as empty as possible."**, thereupon Thais asks: **"Have you an idea?"** The Turian nods, before he explains: **"I could make a small fire with my Tool, not far from us. The guards should see it and hopefully get elicited thanks to this, so that we can get in."**

After a short hesitation Elaine nods. **"Then do it."**, she says and Tavis let's her shoulder go, before going to the other side, activating his Omni-Tool to create an enormous heat; he ignites one of the boxes, before going back to the others fast, going into cover with them. It lasts no five minutes and box begins to burn, creating a cloud of smoke and a blazing fire, which stands out a mile; the rumbling metal of the zigzag-shaped stairs reveals the approaching guards, who run out of the Control Room, passing Kysaek and the others, who start to move after a moment of waiting: they go the stairs up, right, left, right and at the end left again, before stopping at the door of the Control Room, beside which a narrow window is found, through which Kysaek can look; she sees a man in armor, armed, as well like two persons, who sit at the Terminals, apparently workers, what the woman reports then as well: **"One guard is left, the others are workers."**

She crouches again, looking at Tavis and Thais, whereby Thais says: **"It needs to go fast: take care of the guard, no shooting. I can finish off the two workers and Tavis should give us cover."** Elaine nods silently as well like the Turian, followed by a opening door thanks to which Kysaek can storm in as the first; she surprises the guard, who has taken off his helmet right now to ignite a cigarette; he gets hit by a biotic Warp and collapses, before he really realizes that these are intruders as well like the two workers, who can still turn around indeed, but get engulfed by Thais' Biotic, captured in a Stasis. **"Go at the Terminals and search what we need."**, Elaine says to the Turian, who has closed the door behind him, jamming it with his Omni-Tool – the green door button gets red – before starting to type on the keys of one of the Terminals. In the meanwhile Kysaek looks out of the window, looking at the fire, which is surrounded by half a dozen persons already, who blow it out with extinguishers and Cooling Units of their Omni-Tools.

"**The distraction will not last long anymore."** leaves Kysaek, before looking outside the window again and few seconds later Tavis says: **"All right I have the data of different transport routes and various points of deliveries; more we will not be able to get here."** The Asari turns around, saying: **"Then let's go-"**, before focusing at the second door, which is opposite of the window and gets opened now: she sees another guard, who reacts fast, by grabbing his helmet: **"We have intruders in the Control Rlll-"**, before getting smashed against the wall by Thais' Biotic, which releases the workers from their Stasis. Instantly the workers knee down and the group hears the clang of an alert signal: it sounds almost like a horn of a Truck; it gets accompanied by an announcement: **"Alarm, alarm: Intruders in the northern Control Room; Alarm, alarm: Intruders in the northern Control Room."**

Barely this report is heard via loudspeaker, Kysaek dives into cover as well like Tavis, while the window glass shatters, destroyed by the shooting of the guards. **"Great, what do we do now?"** Elaine asks a little bit louder cause of the shooting. **"We have no other possibility!"** Thais yells, pointing at the door, through which the struck down guard has came. **"She is right: we need to go there. I search for an escape with the position plan."**, the man says, agreeing to Thais, whereupon Kysaek only says: **"Then go, go; now we don't need to sneak anymore."**, before getting up fast as well like the Turian, whereby Sapto opens the door already and passes it as the first, followed by the two, while at the other door over and over again are heard beeping noises: jammed noise, which refuse access.

* * *

Switching the music: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 1"

* * *

The group runs along a corridor, before reaching crossroads, whereby everyone secures a direction except for the backside; Kysaek asks then: **"Where now?"**, whereupon Tavis responds: **"Left is going to the office rooms, straight forward is another Security Station, at the right is a Branch Depot."**, thereupon Elaine points in Thais' direction: **"Then let's go to the Branch Depot; maybe we will find a way out there."**, she hopes, before getting interrupted by loud yelling, which comes from the door, which should lead to the next Security Station and is opened in the moment: in it a woman and a man stand, in armor; they fire with their Avengers, whereupon the group spreads at the corners, going into cover. The two Asari are on one side, the Turian on the other; he comes out of his cover, firing short salvos, whereby the two guards knee down, continuing to fire, but in this way they are easy prey for the two Asari: Kysaek runs across, firing continuous salvos at the guards and destroying their shields, while Thais tenses up her arm, pushes it back, right before yanking it forwards and suddenly a blunt clapping starts over the ground: the Biotic jumps from spot to spot, before pushing the guards against the wall heavily.

"**Keep going now!"**, Kysaek orders, going to the right, aiming at the next door, before opening it as well like the door far behind them opens. **"There they are!"** a voice yells, but the door of Kysaek's group closes again and gets jammed again by Tavis, by activating his Omni-Tool for a moment. The three are in a little bit bigger room: several boxes are piled, but no Containers, because this room is not designed for this; they go on, whereby they destroy some LOKI-Mechs during this, by shooting them with their weapons, only to hear **"Hostile Approach"** once again and go into cover behind some boxes to fire from there over and over again.

"**Mechs are quite annoying, but they are also good for training aiming."**, Tavis yells between the shooting. **"Better than when we are good for that."** Thais responds. **"Forwards, there is a room; maybe we get in the maintenance shafts via it."**, Kysaek says when the last LOKI-Mech falls; everyone goes on to the mentioned room and shoot the glass into pieces; when a guard appears behind it, they finish him off, before jumping through the destroyed window into the room and there they look around. **"Only one door leads further, but where it ends?"** Elaine asks, looking together with Thais at Tavis. He answers: **"Somehow this plan is wrong: the depot is not looking like the one on the plan."**

Thereupon Kysaek taps against her helmet: **"Lost orientation?"** But the Turian shakes his head: **"No, the plans are not matching."**, but gets interrupted by Sapto: **"We get company."** pointing at the jammed door, which opens now and half a dozen guards storm inside. **"Finish them."** Every one of them advances not quite tactical, shooting for themselves: a barrage of Avengers, single shots of Mattocks, but still they can nail the group around Kysaek down in this room. **"You know what we are right now?"** Ciran murmurs and gets a double asking **"Boned?"**, whereupon the man nods, **"Oh yes…I don't get why the plans are not matching…give me cover. I go into one of the Terminals here; maybe I can do still something!"** Sapto leans beside the closed door, before she opens it and spins around herself, while she fires with her pistol; she continues to spin until she reaches the other side, but in this way she has attracted the attention of the fire, what allows Kysaek to fire out of her cover, hitting even one guard, before she needs to reload her assault rifle, while Tavis drags himself to one corner, activates the Terminal, typing on it hasty and fast.

"**Proceed! We finish them off!"**, a voice yells and the remaining guards move forward slowly, whereby one dies cause of the pistol of Thais, who has spun from one side to the other again. **"What are you doing? How long we need to wait still?"**, Kysaek drones, creating a barrier in the meanwhile around herself, before starting to fire blindly by shoving the weapon over and over again over the edge and shooting then, but she hits no one. **"I try to control the Security Measures of this Depot; then I close the door permanently and we can go on, but for this I need to bypass the system; give me still two minutes!"**

Once again Thais sends a shockwave, which slashes itself a way by throwing some smaller boxes to the side as well like two guards: one lands at his head after the fall, breaking his neck in this way, while the other crashes against the wall, before sliding to the ground. **"Next time Thais gets the position plan."**, Kysaek smirks in the middle of the barrage of gunfire, which has decreased obviously; in this way she can shoot down the forward most guard and Sapto has no problems to attack the last enemy with a jump: she dashes forward like a blue Lightning, which is why he staggers, followed by a headshot.

"**We have them all!"**, the Asari announces and Elaine looks to Tavis, who says in this moment: **"I got it!"**, before pushing a button, which closes the front door again, whereby the light of the Depot switches off and gets replaced by the emergency light, followed by the announcement: **"Security Cargo opened."**

* * *

And another switch of music :-) "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 4"

* * *

Tavis and Elaine run to Thais. **"Well okay, we go now via this door to this Control Room; from there we should be able to get into one maintenance shaft and then as fast as possible back to the hotel."**, the man explains, whereupon Kysaek asks: **"We are still here; have you really saved everything relevant?"** On this question Ciran shrugs with his shoulders. **"I have copied everything what looked like Transport; if here are some super secret data, then we are not able to reach them; so we can hope only…"**, he says and Elaine sighs shortly: **"Let' hope this."**, before continuing to talk and not noticing the guard, who was smashed against the wall by Thais: he is still living and starts to get up slowly, before he draws his pistol to aim at the group; no one notices this, because everyone doesn't look in his direction. The Batarian puts the finger at the trigger, begins to push it back and not before now Tavis yells: **"Down!"** a shot is heard. Frozen the group stands as well like the Batarian, whose forehead is smeared in blood; he begins to collapse slowly, cause of the bullet in his head.

"**What the? Who has shot?"** Elaine stumbles. **"Me not."** Thais says as well like Tavis: **"Me either."** Suddenly they hear an electronic voice, an odd hum. **"Such a thing I have heard once…"**, Elaine says, before she turns around as well like the others to the source of the noise, weapons at the ready already, raised as well; they see a figure, before aiming at it instantly; they need few seconds till they realize fully what it is. **"A…"** Kysaek starts. **"Here…?"** Thais hesitates as well. **"At least he has not shot us down…"** the Turian notes, while everyone is visibly surprised by this figure, which comes closer now with slow steps. The body is out of pure metal, at the surface and at the sides are various wiring, topped off by the weak loud light, which shines at the head, projected by the eye of the Geth.

* * *

By inserting "Geth Trooper" into Google/Images you get a nice picture of this Geth here. :-)

* * *

"**You have made quite a racket."** the construction speaks followed by a 'typical' Geth idiom, humming and buzzing. **"Somehow yes…"**, is the only thing which crosses Kysaek's mind, before the Geth continues to speak: **"Ahh yes, I see it so clearly, so clearly; your data are euphonies for me; you have downloaded the data about transports and more, but for what reason?"**, before pointing his eye alternatively at every member of the group, before hearing from Tavis: **"Well…ehm…wherever you know that, general Courtesy demands at least a name…"**

The body bends forward for a moment – apparently this should be a nod – before it replies: **"My name is Dorvan and you are…"**, and doesn't wait for an answer, but instead adds few seconds later: **"Tavis Ciran, Thais Sapto and Elaine Kysaek."** Instantly Kysaek whispers: **"How the…?"**, what Tavis replies with: **"He has hacked our Tools, also your modified ones…only a true master can do that."**, while Dorvan continues to speak: **"Exactly, but there is no time…they have started finally to ignore me cause of you racket and you have freed my small Bot. Actually I am sitting in a kind of solitary confinement by Roskor Reed, although this criminal should have turned me in to PGI."**, he tells. **"Bot freed? Turning in to PGI? Why?"** Kysaek is interested.

"**There is no time; I need to store my Bot away again, but I have built up a hidden connection to your Tools; I will send you texts in the next hours! Keep the people busy still for a while and let the security systems go haywire. You can escape via the door in the Control Room and the maintenance Shafts, texts will follow later! Please don't ignore them, get me out here!"** Without waiting for an answer the Geth goes away again, disappearing behind some boxes and leaves behind everyone a little bit puzzled.

"**We should…ach do you wonder about this for real?"** Kysaek asks with a rhetoric undertone and gets a dull headshaking as an answer, before she adds: **"Let us do what the metal bucket says…out here…"** They go through the door of the Control Room and then through the next door, before they disappear ready to force a way through the maintenance shafts….

* * *

And still before the holidays start the next chapter has come. :-) Side Quest and Main Quest combined ;-) Hope you liked the sneaking part :-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	23. Catching a Breath

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act IV**__: A Light in the Darkness_

**Chapter III: **Catching a Breath

* * *

Starting with music "Finding Archangel – Mass Effect 2 Atmospheric" :-)

* * *

A hiss is heard, electronic and of short time, repeating permanently and accompanied by wavering light, which hangs in a corridor, combined with some sparks, which seemingly originate from a defective wire; it dives the dark corridor together with the lamp over and over again in short, light phases. From the distance steps are heard, not fast, but also not slow, at a not so quick pace; judging from the sound several people, who come closer and closer to the corridor, as well like it becomes louder and louder; finally they appear behind a curve, dived into the wavering light for a moment: Elaine can be seen in the Darkness, then Tavis and at the end Thais, before they disappear behind the next corner as fast as they came. They go on and on until they reach a door ultimately, open it and now they can see their hotel; everyone catches a breathe quite exhausted, whereby Kysaek and Ciran prostrate even; only Sapto keeps the upright position with her upper body, panting: **"Out of breathe?"**

She moves her eyes from Elaine to Tavis, before hearing from the Turian: **"We are ballasted more than you."** He gets into an upright position again slowly, while taking his helmet off to attach it at the back of his belt, before stating: **"At least we have escaped them in the Red Light Sector."**, making a short break, before adding: **"But we should go to our room first."**, whereupon Kysaek pushes her thumb up, but keeps silent; she presses herself up slowly and follows the other Asari and the Turian, who go to the entrance of the hotel.

Without another word the three pass the reception – the Batarian behind it ignores them anyway, because he is focused on his Terminal, where he types some data in. The steps feel heavy, while the group goes the stairs up; the door to their room opens and everyone enters it, whereby Kysaek allows herself to fall on her bed, while Thais sits down slowly and Tavis leans against the door, which has closed down again. **"Well quite an interesting trip, that I admit gladly."** comes from the man. Both Asari keep silent, while the man continues to speak: **"Let's see when this Dorvan will get in touch with us and what he has to say; it looked a little bit odd…above all, he has a Geth as a Bot-Avatar? Curious from where he has this?"**, with this question the Turian ends his sentence, whereupon Elaine drones: **"We can wait only until he gets in touch with us…in the meantime you can look at the Transport Data."** She doesn't get up for this or looks at Tavis, while he asks now: **"I should do that?"** He gets the attention of Kysaek, who simply replies: **"Yes, Mr. Expert, you'll do it."** Then she closes her eyes, followed by Thais' comment: **"I would count this as redemption for the double disorientation."**

Thereupon the man crosses his arms, murmuring: **"Double? I can remember only one…"** turning his head to Sapto, who raises her hand with two raised fingers. **"There we had this box labyrinth as the first…and you have read the position plan wrong…that are two."**, she states, but Tavis claims: **"The plan was wrong, that was not my fault."**, but then he waves to stop her, activates his Omni-Tool and adds: **"Well okay I care about that; then I am busy till Dorvan sends us a message."**

He goes to the bed then, sits down on it and leans against the wall, while still typing on his Tool. Sapto on the other hand stands up again and stretches her body once, before going to the exit, opens it and leaves the room, followed by the closing door. Kysaek finally keeps her eyes closed, while her helmet is still on; she puts her hands on her head, breathes calmly and listens to the clicking noise from Tavis' Omni-Tool, but keeps silent still for the next thirty minutes, before she says: **"Found something?"**, keeping her eyes closed and staying in the lying position.

"**Nothing, what seems to be in a way suspicious. I mean a cop would be extremely happy, if he would see this data, because even when most transports look legal, everyone partially experienced person sees that various things were smuggled below the cargo…but like said, nothing extraordinary: weapons, Spice, Slaves, the usual."** The lips of Kysaek move a bit, like she would chew away on something, before she mumbles: **"For you this all this is routine…totally jaded."**

"**That's how it is. When you have seen enough, then you will be like me Kysaek."** the man claims, what motivates Elaine to get into a straight position and turn around her upper body a bit. **"Really?"** she asks, shoving her legs over the edge to put them on the ground, while Tavis deactivates his Omni-Tool and starts looking at Kysaek. **"It wonders me honestly, that you are not a little bit more jaded after your experiences in the Refugee District."** leaves his mouth. The Asari hesitates for a moment, looks to the side, before looking at the Turian again to answer: **"Yes, there much goes wrong, but do I need to become an unfeeling asshole?"**, addresses directly seemingly Tavis, who counters with: **"When you do your job, then it would be better to act in this way…whereby I would add 'logically thinking' so that it fits."**

Kysaek shakes her head. **"Really? Tell me do you have something like friends? When one looks…separately at things like you, well you know, personal and business, can there be even something like friends?"** The hand of the Turian raises, a finger gets stretched and he taps on his head. **"No topic I would discuss with my employer or better said my mission."** he says, but Elaine stays persistent: **"Yes and you need to do what I say? Do you see the conflict? I mean you could say that you need to protect me only and don't need to listen to me…but that would be quite ineffective, or not?"**, she crosses her arms, looking quite confident during this and waits for an answer of the Turian, which is at the end: **"You are quite annoying, but that partakes with Asari…I answer to this and then you get off my back, okay?"**

Slowly the woman nods, raising her left hand for a moment from the arm-crossing, like she would say 'Well then tell me.' She looks at Tavis with an excited mien, who then says: **"Of course I have something like friends, although my methods bring along one big limitation, but I am fine with that."** The Asari moves her lips. **"And how is it looking with the group or with us? You are at our side for quite a time already and that will not change so soon, probably."**, she attaches at Tavis' answer, who moves his 'sidearms' here and there some times, don't looking really happy again about another question, but apparently he acknowledges defeat and replies: **"The future will show that; cohesion creates trust, trust creates friendship. I can claim, that I consider to call the others and you friends; some day maybe."**

Instantly another question crosses Elaine's mind, but then she thinks: **"I think that was enough with him for now; too much of a good thing and I alienate Tavis maybe…Let it be Kysaek."** before speaking after her consideration: **"Well okay, we chat another time again; I let you do your work and look for Thais."** The Turian nods, saying shortly: **"See, ya."** Then he turns to his Omni-Tool again, whereby the Asari turns around, opens the door and leaves the room.

"**He considers calling me and the others friends? It looks like behind this business man is still something more…"** crosses Elaine's mind, while she nods, turning her head left and right, after she can't see Thais; she goes along the corridor, goes the stairs down and reaches the lobby. **"Mhhh maybe she is outside?"**, the Asari considers, passing the counter to leave the hotel; she stops outside, puts her arms at the sides and looks around: she sees some people, who stand around – looking almost like Dealer – and some are sitting at the street edge; she stops finally at another group: two Turians and Thais, who talk with them apparently, whereby Kysaek can only see the back of Sapto; she begins to move to her slowly, but stops at the half of the distance, saying to herself: **"Mhh I believe I don't gatecrash there; who knows what Thais is discussing there…I can barely believe that she knows these guys…better sit tight."**, slowly Elaine goes to the wall, leans her upper body carefully against it, supports herself with the shoulder and continues to observe the event. Around 10 ten minutes pass before the two Turians give Thais something and turn around to go as well like Sapto, who goes in the direction of the hotel; she notices now the against the wall leaning Kysaek and goes to her, saying from the distance: **"Here outside? Has he found something and you wanted to inform me?"**

She stops in front of Elaine, who shakes her head, pointing at the hotel with one hand: **"I wanted to allow him to do his work in peace and see after you…"**, she turns her head for a moment, looking behind the Turians, **"Friends of you?"**, what Thais answers with: **"No, no, only a short chat, Business chat, nothing else."** Elaine presses on this topic instantly, saying: **"What kind of business? They have given you something, do you take drugs?"** Immediately Sapto shakes her head, tapping on her pants pocket. **"They were Dealers, yes…but they have given me something different, you could say a Catalyst; I need him."** Kysaek follows the pants tapping, but gets her head straight quite fast again. **"Catalyst for what? Sounds medical; has this something to do with the thing Tavis didn't want to tell me, what I have seen on the Sickbay or once in the workshop?"**, she asks now, pushing herself away from the wall – standing loosened in front of Sapto now – while the other Asari keeps silent first, before she then speaks: **"Yes so it is; I need the bought addition for my injection, but no reason to worry."**, the Asari explains, whereupon Kysaek narrows her eyes a bit, but this is not visible for Thais cause of the helmet.

"**Maybe you want to tell me what it is?"**, Elaine murmurs and harvests silence, which lasts for minutes, accompanied by deviant glances of the other Asari; but finally Thais breaks the silence, answering Elaine: **"We have gone through some things already; I think a little bit truth would be not wrong."**, she begins to move here and there, continuing to answer: **"You have seen it already; that what Doctor Azkar injected me, can be called a serum."** Kysaek states an interposed question: **"Serum? For what?"** before listening to the further explanation of the other Asari: **"Something my body needs. Long time, almost 700 years, I harmed myself on many conceivable ways and someday I needed to pay the price for it."**

Slowly Kysaek nods, stating another question: **"Does this correlate with that you speak about always? Everyone has his story and all this?"** Thais smiles for a moment, but stays serious, while she replies: **"So it is. Till to the Reaper War I lived a life that could be called egoistic, characterized by many activities and things which can be called even despicable. Mercenary, Slaver, Drug Dealer, excessive parties, in the jag of drink and tobacco; I have killed others, let others be killed…the list is very long and in 700 years you collect quite much and if I would list now everything, well, I would be ready and you 15 years older."**

By this enumeration Elaine looks astonished now, what her face betrays as well, thinking: **"I have expected quite much, but that sounds really…uff."**, before she starts to say: **"Indeed; it sounds like your life was quite checkered…thereby I can't imagine that you were acting this way once…so, mhhhh, I would call it generally creepy Bitch…sorry."** Slowly Sapto raises her hand, flattening it horizontally, before saying: **"It's okay; roughly expressed it is the truth."**, she turns her head around a bit, looking at the hotel, before returning to Elaine and continuing: **"Well but this life style found its end, when the War came; it was not so, that I was not involved in unofficial wars or something similar earlier already, but the Reaper War has opened my eyes, for example when I-"**, the Asari wants to tell, but gets interrupted by a beeping noise, which comes from Kysaek's Omni-Tool, whereupon she raises her arm, activates the Tool to open a small, holographic screen, where she can see as well like Thais a text message, which she starts reading: **"Dorvan here. I can't send audio signals; send me a text message when you have received this."**

She looks to Sapto then, who does the same like Elaine. **"I believe we should go back."** Thais states, whereupon Kysaek nods, deactivates her Tool again, before the two Asari march back together to the hotel.

* * *

Now the first switch in music: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 3"

* * *

Back in the room again Kysaek takes the helmet off, throws it carelessly on the bed, before saying to Tavis:** "Stop your work; we have a message from this Dorvan."**, activating her Omni-Tool in the same breath, whereby Tavis deactivates his one, before standing up from his bed a little bit fast to go to the two Asari, whereby Thais keeps a little bit behind Elaine, looking over her shoulder, while the man reads the received message aloud: **"Dorvan here. I can't send audio signals; send me a text message when you have received this."**, but adds also: **"Well then, send him an answer or not?"** He looks first to Sapto, then to Elaine, who nods now, lowering her head a bit; she takes her free hand to handle her Omni-Tool, typing on it, whereby she reads it aloud: **"We have received your message. Then tell us, who you are exactly and why you are captured."**

She sends the message, hearing from Thais the comment: **"Hopefully he can answer fast; we have not much time for-"**, but gets interrupted by Kysaek's **"He has answered."** Sapto stays silent now and Kysaek reads it aloud again: **"Dorvan IL'legas, Hacker by profession. I am sorry for the circumstances, but in my cell I am under permanent surveillance. They have cut every connection to the outside world for me or said differently: I am offline and that is…I feel like a fish out of water. I write this message secondarily in a separate text window, which I have activated below the actual program without seeing what I type. This Roskor Reed has captured me quite some time ago and put me in this cell, told me something about that PGI wants to have me, but that he has much more usage for me. Now I can crack various Code fragments for him, decipher bank accounts as well like messages; clean some accounts; everything what they present to me here…and everything offline, without Extranet it is…well I said it already."**

After this sentence Kysaek looks to the others, saying: **"A Hacker? What PGI wants from a Hacker? There are millions from this kind in the galaxy."** A short shrugging with the shoulders follows by Sapto, accompanied by the sentence: **"Perhaps he is the ultimate Super Hacker? Or he knows something, what he shouldn't know; only questioning helps here." **To these words Tavis nods, but says nothing, whereas Kysaek turns to her Display, typing again and reading the message: **"Why should Reed deliver you to PGI?"** before sending the message.

She waits no two minutes until the next answer arrives; she reads it loud again: **"As a Hacker my spectrum of tasks is truly big; the ones spy in external Networks, others deceive people and still others write programs and more. What this company wants from me, well: Quite some time ago I had an assignment; I should create a Virus with which hostile high Security Systems could be taken over permanently, even H-Mechs were not safe in front of it despite their safety records, which allow them to cut themselves from the Servers in cases of emergency. I didn't know for whom I developed this and a Hacker asks rarely. Afterwards I know that it was for this rebels or how you want to call them; the guys who attacked PGI, but didn't achieve what they wanted with their first attack and so they sent another assignment to me: I should expand the Virus, improve it, but I am not the only Hacker or programmer, what could be seen during the second attack. The Safety Records were revised and my Virus was not working like it should. Instead giving the control it caused a complete system crash and everything went haywire, what ultimately ended with the detonation of the Security Area, like I heard. Considering the fact, I assume that this is the reason why the company wants to have me, probably cause of my talents or possibly they wanted to torture me to death, because they think I know something…no idea. Anyway nothing came of it, because Reed keeps me hidden here and enriches himself. He has cut every connection of my Omni-Tool and put me in this room, where no connection to the Network exists…is good for him to do this, because I would disjoint him everything in few seconds."**

After finishing this message, Thais murmurs: **"So he has supplied the Resistance Group? Yes, this could be a proper reason, why he should have been captured; we were dropped as well, because I have supplied them with Weapons, among other things…and because of you, Kysaek."** Thereupon Elaine drones, lightly ironic: **"Yes, thanks, I had forgotten it almost…"** Tavis points at the Display: **"Before we change topics too much…ask him what this thing with the Geth was and why we of all things should get him out there."** Exactly that Kysaek does, typing the message: **"Yes, this could be the reason, but we are quite confused cause of this Geth and above all why should we of all things get you out?"**, sending it then only to get the answer one minute later; she murmurs before reading: **"He is quite fast."** and then focuses on the message, telling Tavis and Thais: **"You have achieved to get in the warehouse and, probably not knowing about this, freed my Geth Avatar…he is quasi something like my Battle-I; give him a weapon and shoot everyone with it; additionally to this some extras, which I have implemented…most of them of course dismantled by Reed's thugs. Anyway like I described once already I have no Online Connection to the outside, but because I control my Bot, I have an inseparable connection with my Omni-Tool, but what was useless of course until you have deactivated the Security Systems of this 'Extra Hall'. I write Extra Hall, because it doesn't exist in reality; on the plan it is a Branch Depot, but the true layout is a different one, built for special goods."**

Instantly Ciran interrupts the message with an **"I said it was not my fault."** gets for this some glances of the Asari, before starting to become silent again so that Kysaek can continue: **"I can help you! You free me and I help you! I want to get out only and I am not ungrateful; I bet my skills are a big enrichment for you. You help me, I help you, so simple it is; besides I have still some information about PGI, but these ones I keep for myself; when you want to have them, then you need to free me."**

Sapto positions herself beside Ciran, crosses her arms as well like the Turian; both wait until Kysaek lifts her head after the end of the message; they look at her and listen to her words: **"He has information? Could be a lie or not? Maybe he needs only some idiots, who get him out."** Tavis replies: **"I don't believe that; this man seems to understand something of his trade; besides he could shop us to Reed, what he has not done apparently."** Sapto agrees to the Turian: **"Yes, he is definitely right and his story sounds quite plausible; I mean, why should he continue the story of the Resistance group? He could tell us everything else, why they wanted to have him and a Hacker…well, maybe he is the ticket to the information, which would unburden us everywhere."** Kysaek moves her head here and there, before admitting: **"Yes, you are right and the transport data seems to be not of the use, we hoped for."**, what Tavis approves with a nod, together with the words: **"Yes, I have gone through everything, but there is nothing of value."**

Thereupon Kysaek decides, although in a questioning tone: **"Well okay, because this trace was useless, we try it with him. I send him a message that he should send us everything possible about his prison, but he can take up some time, because I think after the warehouse we should let pass some hours…and above all rest a bit."** She looks during this to everyone, one after another, and gets a nod from Tavis and Thais, before writing the message, only to send it and get few seconds later: **"Good, then in some hours."**, whereupon the text window closes and the connection gets cut.

"**Then we should better use the time and rest a bit."** comes from Kysaek, after she has switched off her Tool. The Asari passes Ciran and Sapto, sits down at her bed, drops all the weapons and lies down beside the bed, before looking to Tavis, when he says: **"I have a good feeling by this and in my profession this means a lot."** He points at himself during this, while his eyes move from Asari to Asari. **"At all events it will become interesting, like it seems."**, Sapto says, still with the crossed arms, but then moves to her bed, sits down on it, only to lie down to the other side, with the face to the wall. **"But it should be clear: when we free Dorvan, we need to get out from Omega quite fast."**, Tavis adds to consideration, doing the same like the women now by sitting down on his bed with the view at the door, before leaning with his back at the wall, while Kysaek sits down with her back at her bed as well, takes the blanket and says yawning: **"Nhhghh that was clear; even after the thing in the warehouse we have scared up sleeping Varren probably; certainly it is only a matter of time until Reed's thugs find us."**

A nod follows by the Turian, agreeing to Kysaek: **"So it is probably."** He puts his Vindicator at his lap, before closing his eyes as well like the two Asari; silence spreads now in the room, although Elaine's thoughts hurry-curry in her mind: **"Where to I have blundered in…the whole thing develops slowly in odd directions and I don't know, if I should like it."**, sighing mentally, while continuing to brood: **"Hacker, I bet a fatty or a scrawny, short grown guy…stays only the question what awaits us: human? Batarian? Drell? Narhgg it is useless to think about it, another guy…then Tavis will not feel so lonely anymore."**, she laughs shortly, still mentally, before ending her consideration with: **"Mhh and we don't need to go to this guy instantly…before we do that, we should use the given time…perhaps I should talk with Leros if everything works fine…or maybe continue there, where I stopped with Talar…ground some criminals or…adapt to Omega and empty still some pockets, everything helps us…for a higher goal."** Now she stops, falling asleep.

* * *

A little bit music again: "02 – Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack: Radio Tune 1 (Reintegration Time)"

* * *

_A shallow music is heard, coming from a small band, which stands on the tribune – in total five musicians – surrounded by a big crowd of Asari; some dance in front of the tribune – in pairs, classic – others sit at their tables or stand around, chatting, dressed in high-class clothes and almost no other species is represented, save for some exceptions. A little bit far away from the big hurly-burly six Asari sit at a table, whereby by four you can see, that they need to be at least Matrons or even Matriarchs, while the other two are probably Maidens. __**"I thought it would be an upscale feast…and although I am not set about classic Music, this composition sounds like someone would step on the tail of a Pyjak."**__, one of the two murmurs, wearing a blue-back, sleeveless and backless dress, together with silver bracelets at her wrists and a golden collar around her throat; she doesn't look very happy with this dress all in all. __**"There I need to agree you, also for my taste this music sounds very awkward."**__, one of the four older Asari responds, raising a glass with a long pillar, filled with a dark-red fluid, before she leads it to her mouth to drink a bit of it, while still listening to her sitting neighbor._

* * *

A Combine-It-Yourself-Image again….

"i. imagebanana img /5qylnydr /AsariRuestung. png" Okay first there is missing a dot-com-ending and a backslash between "imagebanana" and "img". Second there is missing a "http"-starting. And remove all gaps. When you have done this you get an image of an Asari in armor. The faces of the last two Asari you have read about few lines about this here, looks similar to the one in the image, but the two Asari are not wearing armors ;-)

* * *

"_**Fortunately we sit far away enough, so that your hearing is not affected by this very much."**__, who is smiling gently during this and grabs the free hand of the other Asari, who is holding with the other hand the glass. __**"And we are grateful for this, that you have invited us to your table."**__ she directs still to the other two Asari, whereby these look to the younger ones. __**"Elaine, Larea you can stretch out your legs a bit until the official ceremony starts."**__ one of the two says, whereupon Kysaek replies: __**"And I thought you would never say this, father."**__ She presses herself back carefully and stands up, followed by Larea in her white-red dress, which resembles a festive gown._

* * *

Now another image: "mass_effect_3_asari_female_dress_house" insert this in Google/Image to know how her dress looks like :-)

* * *

"_**And you are fine with that?"**__ Larea asks, looking to the other two Asari, who nod. __**"Go only."**__, they say, before turning their attention back to Kysaek's parents quite fast, while the children go away slowly from the table until they stand ultimately at the balcony: not so crowded like the lightened room behind them and the night is not completely star-bright, thanks to some clouds. __**"I think this feast is completely lame; why something like this needs to be always so…well, starchy?"**__, Kysaek asks, looking to Larea, who answers: __**"Well, probably everyone thinks that they can pay the needed homage to this day and similar festivities only in this way…above all at the Day of Thanks, the highest feast day of the Galaxy for every Asari, where we remember the Asari, who brought us the victory over the Reaper by their sacrifice."**_

_Although the dress doesn't seem very loose Kysaek jumps with the back ahead a bit upwards to sit down at the stone railing of the balcony, before she sighs: __**"Yes, but still so starchy…and then so cold; I mean have you seen how they looked at you and your parents?"**__, points during this through the door into the big crowd, but Larea stays calm, answers in the same way: __**"We can't change that, although one could think that at the Day of Thanks everyone would settle the differences…considering its meaning."**__, and allows her eyes look over her shoulder, looking almost like a predator, adding then quieter: __**"Besides…they are inferior scum anyway."**__, before turning her attention back to Kysaek, who seemingly has not heard the last sentence; she says that's why simply: __**"Well, one or two hours and we have suffered enough…we could even go to the Night Club still, what you mean?"**__, pressing herself away from the railing again, before listening to the other Asari: __**"Yes…gladly."**__, accompanied by a bit louder announcement: __**"Dear guests, please take your seats, we begin in few minutes with the festivities."**_

_Larea points behind her:__** "Let us go back."**__ She turns around and starts moving slowly, followed by Elaine, who has agreed to this before by a silent nod; both go back to their table, hearing from the distance the shreds of the conversation of their parents: __**"Of course we stay at your side; we have not survived the horror of the Reaper to allow something like this."**__, comes from Kysaek's 'father', who wears almost an identical Look like Elaine's mother: a white, sleeveless dress, combined with 'arm bandages' (note from the author: no clue how this is called), although Kysaek's father fills in the deep cleavage of the dress much better than her mother, what gets highlighted even more thanks to the father's tattoo-less face as well like the grey-blue skin color._

* * *

And another Combine-It-Yourself-Image:

"albums /vv29 /Fableheroess117 /Sci%20Fi%20RP /bfca8f02fea2ab6fb0333e9c0d55 69c7 .jpg" So besides removing all gaps like always there is completely missing the webpage at the start: photobucket with a dot-com-ending. This again is combined with the word "albums" with a backslash. At the start is missing now only a "i666" connected with a dot with photobucket.

So this image shows an Asari in a white dress. This time only the dress is important, because in this way the dress of the father looks like, but the face…well you can imagine yourself an older one. :-)

* * *

"_**What a relief that there are still true friends…Tel'Nara finds more and more supporters for her policy, despite being discriminating and racist…Pure-Bloods who father new Pure-Bloods, above all Ardat Yakshi, serve as scapegoats, because the old squad of Matriarchs fear their loss of power."**__, Larea's mother explains, looking really depressed, lowering her head, before hearing the words of Kysaek's mother: __**"The Wave of Refusal hits high, but I don't believe that she will ever go over the limits."**__, she says soothing, but gets then interrupted by Elaine's 'father: __**"They come back, let us talk about this later."**__ and instantly the conversation ends, whereby Kysaek asks: __**"What talk?"**_

_She gets an answer from her mother: __**"Organizational things, about which don't need to be talked about now."**__, before making a short break, while the young Asari sit down, to continue then: __**"Well at least the meal seems to be good; I could have a look at the menu earlier: better than the music."**__, smiling during this and making the faces of the two younger Asari happy, who look for one moment over the shoulders of their parents, when another Asari comes closer: dark-blue skin color, lightly violet with a purple look, intensified by her tattoos and accentuated by her dress._

* * *

Two images this time ;-): "mass_effect_a_new_species_of_asari_by_freedunhill " inserting into Google/Images for the tattoo and "benezia003" for the dress.

* * *

"_**What an honor, the whole Family Kysaek takes part at this feast, together with their attachment." **__, the woman states, looking at everyone, while Elaine's 'father' answers: __**"Sure Tel'Nara; how could we decline the invitation to the festivities, which are dedicated to the Day of Thanks?"**__ Tel'Nara turns her attention to Elaine's 'father', while she listens to these words, before she replies with a sweet-bitter tone: __**"Probably not; everything else would have been an offence and additionally to this your exotic company…"**__, looking for a moment to Larea and her parents, above all at the young Asari, not even trying to hide her disgust, although only with the mimic and not acoustic; she turns her head to Kysaek's family again, when Tel'Nara hears: __**"All of us is exotic in our own way; no Asari is like the other and our species is a true treasure chest."**__, in a gentle tone by Elaine's mother; she says to this: __**"Yes, how true. Our Species is a true treasure and you don't need to fear, because I will do everything that it will be always full with jewels and emeralds, brilliant and gorgeous…free from every filth…"**__, she turns around, which let her cloak swing, before she finishes her sentence with: __**"Excuse me I need to orate the opening."**_

_Without waiting for another word of the addressed she is out of earshot, when Kysaek says: __**"What a bitch…"**_It echoes loud, while the body gets shaken and Kysaek gets torn out of her dream.

* * *

Now you can switch of the "bad" music ;-) and switch on: "Feros – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

"**Sorry that I wake you up, but we have rested the last hours and slowly we need to prepare."**, Thais speaks quietly, while taking away her hand from Elaine's shoulder, raising her upper body again and looking at Kysaek for a moment, who opens her eyes only slowly; partially bleary she stretches her body carefully, before she gets up slowly; she bends her body forward a bit, while she rubs over her face with the hands. **"There, she is missing practice."** Tavis says, while he reloads his Vindicator, **"But this will come with the time; soon she will be a cheesy nasty Battle Machine."**, he laughs for a moment, but quite amused. **"And there for you become a kind-hearted man?"** Sapto smirks and gets for this: **"I am kind-hearted now already: the Fast Death." **Thereupon a headshaking follows by Thais, murmuring: **"Interesting definition of kind-hearted."**

The palms of Kysaek, engulfed in the synthetic cloth of her suit, continue to rub over the face. **"Mhn okay then let us send this Dorvan a message. He should – if possible – tell us everything worth knowing about this prison and while we wait for the answer, we pay Talar a visit; who knows if the criminals have not struck immediately."**, she gets up during these words, tenses up her arms a bit, before turning her upper body right and left; then she activates her Omni-Tool and opens the Display again to type the expecting message on the field: **"Collect all information regarding your prison and send it us."**, she sends the text, but gets informed by her Tool that 'The User is offline.'; she lowers her arm again, saying to this: **"He will do probably a Check-Up soon…and till then, let us go."**, pointing at the room door, before leaving the room with her two companions.

"**I don't believe that the Collectors are back already, except they are rabid Varren."**, Tavis claims, going beside Thais and behind Kysaek – everyone has put on their helmets again – before hearing Thais' reply: **"Omega is full with such guys; they have a weapon and think they can enforce their laws…you are not the only expert. In 800 years every Asari comes to Omega at least once."** The man looks to the woman, asking: **"Really?"** This Sapto approves with a nod, sharing her knowledge: **"Experiences: either they get out of here again or they stay here forever…quite simple."**

The Turian seems to doubt this claim lightly, by saying: **"And what becomes out of the ones, who stay here?"** The head of Sapto turns around a bit, before answering: **"Whores, Mercenaries or Slaves, to keep it short."** Kysaek comments Thais' statement: **"Again personal experiences?"**, whereupon Thais looks forward again, looking at Kysaek's back, before murmuring: **"So it is."**, but doesn't say another word to this again, as well like the remaining group; they go on, once again through the dark and dirty alleys of Omega, corner by corner, street by street until they reach after some time Talar's shop; they can't see something suspicious during this.

"**Looks really peaceful."** Elaine states. **"Last time it looked peacefully before this as well, but inside it looked like war."**, Ciran counters, what leads to the fact that Kysaek goes on, saying nothing to this, still followed by Thais and Tavis; they go through the opened door from Talar's shop and look around: the traces of the battle are still not gone, although it is easy to notice that Talar has cleaned already a bit and other things are put in place. **"Talar?"** Kysaek calls and gets instantly a: **"Back here."** They follow the voice, before they see the female Turian, who is about to weld a metal shelf together.

"**So fast back here? Well hey, hey the business is not working out so well, that I could give you the first share already."**, the woman jokes obviously. **"Well then we need to rob you still at the end."** Kysaek responds, not able to refrain from laughing shortly, still looking at Talar, who gets up from the shelf and turns around. **"Well then you have not much to ro-"**, she stops in the middle of the sentence, when she sees Sapto, but she recovers quite fast, **"Who have you brought there?"**, she examines the Asari with her eyes, while hearing the answer of Elaine: **"Don't worry, she belongs to us; no enemy or something like this."** Talar nods to these words, not hiding her interest on Sapto, smirking even.

"**Maybe you let her here; when I tout with her a bit, more customers than I like it would come and thanks for this I would ask her for a dinner…"**, the female Turian flirts. Instantly **"Woah, Talar steps really on the gas…and why hasn't she hit on me?"** crosses Kysaek's mind, looking inconspicuously to Thais, who says to Talar's words: **"A thank you would be not necessarily for such a work; to the dinner I would not say 'no', but unfortunately I have no time for both offers."** The female Turian nods shortly, while Tavis looks to Kysaek. **"Do you feel superfluous as well right now?"**, the man asks, but Elaine's mien is answer enough, so he doesn't need to talk with her further – both keep silent.

"**Well so everything is clear here; I have also sent a message to V-S already; I bet everything will get going soon…and when I need help, well…"**, comes from Talar, pointing at Sapto, before continuing to speak: **"Give me your data, then I can call for help really fast."** This leads to a grin by Thais, who actually goes to the female Turian, hearing during this from Kysaek: **"Well we wait outside then…"**, what the woman does as well, leaving the shop with Ciran, whereby the man murmurs: **"Look at it loosened a bit…we are catching a breath before it gets serious again…and Thais seems to do it on her way." **For one moment he looks really suggestive by his pronunciation, what leads to a smirk by Kysaek, although the situation is solved, when the Tool of Elaine starts beeping; she raises her arm, opens the Display and sees the received message of Dorvan, before looking to Tavis and speaks quietly: **"Catching a breath is over…"**

* * *

And once again part of the puzzle was found, with which you can see a connection in the story – I hope at least ;-P And because Thais and Tavis trust Kysaek enough, they were even ready to talk a bit about themselves. :-)

So this was a filler chapter. :-) Hope you still liked the part of Kysaek's past again. The Real Deal starts in the next chapter ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	24. Networked and Online

**And once again Rating M :-)**

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act IV**__: A Light in the Darkness_

**Chapter IV: **Networked and Online

* * *

For every good attack, you need a good plan :-) Mission ImDorvssible: "Infiltration – Mass Effect 2 Kasumis Lost Memory Original Videogame Score" as the starting music ;-)

* * *

The light in the room is subdued lightly, only the roof lamp is on, creating in the middle of the room an almost shimmering light cone, which shines down on a projection, created by a Terminal, which is found right below it at the ground in the center of the three beds, surrounded by Thais, Tavis and Kysaek; everyone of them look at the offered view – the plan of the whole district like it seems, with several, branched streets, who are highlighted blue as well like red highlighted, bigger Main Streets; additionally to this various sewers and maintenance shafts colored yellow. **"I don't want to lie; Dorvan has not exaggerated: That is the Heart of Reed's Territory here on Omega."** the Turian tells into the room, pointing during this at the whole map, without focusing on a certain spot. **"So it is probably but still there will be a way inside of Dorvan's prison."**, Kysaek says, pointing at the core of the territory, a certain spot, before zooming in by a touch, whereupon a more detailed layout is visible: one self-contained building with a main room, besides it two smaller rooms, which are identified as toilets thank to the symbolism. After a small passage one reaches a clutch of further rooms, very small, at most as big as the room the group is standing right now.

"**Okay that is the main dance floor of the Club, that are the toilets, behind it is the VIP-Area for the 'Private Dances' and not before this the most important thing comes."**, Elaine explains, before it gets taken over from here by Thais: **"Yes, like already in this warehouse, this area is tagged wrong. In the falsified layout these were Supply Rooms, but in Dorvan's sent layout one can see pretty well, that it is a closed complex."**, typing on some rooms then, **"Here are various Cells, this means Dorvan is not the only thing of value, which is hold captive there."**, finishing her share, leaving the word for the speaking Ciran now: **"Clear is in this 'Special Construction' we don't get in; via the Club not without a corresponding Security Pass; via the Maintenance Shafts or Sewers especially not, only when someone from the inside would let us in."**, with some finger movements the Turian marks the entrances to the Sewage and Supply channels, **"Additionally to this there are the guards of the Club: they are simultaneously responsible for the prison as well like the Club, what splits them, but Reed has hired a dozen Eclipse Mercenaries specially to be responsible for the prison."**

The arms get crossed, while Kysaek listens to the explanation of the man, and before she asks at the end of the sentence: **"Well then couldn't we get in via the Club, finish off some guards, take one Security Pass and then get into the complex?"**, looking from Tavis to Thais, whereby the Turian moves his right wrist here and there and Sapto responds: **"We are no, armed to teeth, elite squad. Besides we can assume that the Club will be full with dancers; even when we ignore them coldblooded and even use them as cover, they hinder us more than they are useful…particularly: eventually reinforcements will come and then we have enemies in front of us and behind us."**, and gets for this agreeing words from Tavis: **"That's correct, moreover they can lock the doors, even when we have the needed Security Pass and then everything would have been useless: we will have only one chance to rescue Dorvan. Even when we get away Dorvan would be inaccessible for us for sure."** Elaine bends forward, loosening her arms, before putting her elbow on the knee, shaping a triangle and supporting her chin with the fists; she bites on her lips weakly, considering loud: **"How do we get in there…? From the front it doesn't work, from the shafts it doesn't work…."**

Some minutes silence rules, characterized by considering miens of the three, whereby Ciran holds with one hand the elbow of the other, supporting his face on the hand of this arm, and on the other hand Sapto has put simply her arms at the sides, sitting on the bed. **"It is a Club…well more a Luxury Brothel instead of a Club; would I be a man, I could sneak in as a customer; at least it would be a start without starting shooting from the beginning."**, Kysaek drones, not looking to Tavis during this or Thais, who look at each other now, like they had a brilliant idea at the same time. Elaine on the other hand continues to examine the map, before finally noticing that she gets stared on by her Squad Members; she looks at both for a moment. **"What's on?"** comes from her, before hearing these words: **"You are a woman…"** Tavis states. **"You are young…"** Thais adds. **"You are indeed attractive…"** Tavis lists now. **"In such an atmosphere you have definitely your personal charm…"** Sapto adds again. **"You are an attractive, young woman, who fits in such a surrounding."** the Turian brings everything together at the end.

"**Nice compliments, but what has this to do with that…?"** Elaine speaks slowly, staying at this thought somehow. Tavis and Thais raise slowly their heads, a bit, look to Kysaek, by who it clicks now. **"No…"**, she says slowly, very slowly, taking her head from the fists, before bending her arms to the side for a moment; at the end she puts them on her knees, before grabbing them with the hands and listening to these words: **"Why not?"**, from Tavis; she replies instantly: **"I am no Stripper Hooker…"**, staying relatively calm during this, despite the undertone, which indicates that she dislikes this thought.** "Who says something about a Stripper Hooker…you only act as if."**, Thais says, as well like Tavis explains: **"Yes, you act only…in this way you would get in and we had a chance to enter the complex thanks to you."**, coughs lightly, **"Besides you shouldn't despise Strippers; it is real hard work to dance…and do other things."**

For this Thais looks at him now, before she asks: **"Is the expert talking here?"** She smirks subtle, but Ciran shakes his head with the explanation: **"Well, certain missions happened in such a surrounding and when someone eyes his surrounding, he notices such details inevitably."** sounds very serious during his slow explanation. **"Before you get lost in exchange of stories…why me?"**, Kysaek murmurs, pointing at Sapto, **"She fits more to this."**, begins to bend her arm away from her own body to raise the hand in chest height, before letting it circuit there, **"I mean you have much more and in other ways as well you would fit much better."**, the Asari states, before hearing the objection of Tavis: **"Looked at that way you are right, but Thais is far too…experienced; on Omega you make good money, when you come across innocent."**

Once again Sapto's lips pucker up, above all during the word 'experienced', but she keeps silent, while Kysaek grumbles: **"You mean that serious?"** Her companions nod only, what motivates Elaine to ask: **"And how should this help us, when I work as a Stripper?"**, looking to Thais, but who points at Ciran, who coughs lightly, loosens up his arms and looks again at the map.

"**Let us assume for now that we get you in there, what shouldn't be difficult, but to this I will talk later."**, now Ciran points at the door, which divides the Club Area from the prison, **"The most important thing is, we need to go pass this or better said, you need to go pass this, Kysaek."** The addressed stands up now, going around the projected map, listening to the explanations of the Turian: **"So my plan is the followed: 'You need to attract as much attention as possible, as Stripper, that a guest will take you to the private area; if you achieve this the first objective is reached."**, for a moment the man looks to Elaine, who listens to the plan, nodding silently, **"Have you achieved that, well then it is up to you: give the customer what he wants and when he goes, you call for a guard via door communication, who should lead you back…or bludgeon the customer and call for help, it will lead to the same result as long as the guard comes, from who you can take away his pass."**

Kysaek raises a hand now, raising the finger as well. **"Ah now I get it! And when I reached the prison, I get you in via the sewer or maintenance shafts."**, she concludes and gets a nod from Ciran. **"That's the plan."** he approves, although Kysaek murmurs: **"But I can't strip in with equipment or weapons, or not…?"**, whereupon Thais responds: **"That is only logical; we will take this with us and till then you can take away the weapon of the guard."**

The steps from Kysaek let her go back slowly, encircling the map several times, while she thinks loudly: **"Well but will this be enough, when I get into the prison and get you in? What is with all the cameras, also in front of the Security door? What is when the fight starts? Will we don't be squeezed between the fronts again, in front and behind us enemies, when the guards come out of the Club?"** The idea of Tavis is quite simple: **"Well you can start a diversion; in a Club full with celebrating people there are enough possibilities, so that the guards in the front are distracted for some time. Moreover the Security door can be blocked for a certain time and regarding the cameras: according to the map the cameras of the Club and prison are separated. I think I will able to cripple the cameras of the Club for a certain time, the ones in the prison probably not."**

On this idea Elaine summarizes everything once again: **"So this is the plan: 'I go in as a Stripper, take the pass of a guard, enter the Security Area and let you in via the shafts, whereby you will take along my equipment and then we free Dorvan."**, she finishes the summary, but adds still this questioning words: **"But the last question is: how do I get in as a Stripper and moreover, don't you believe they will recognize me fast?"** She looks at Thais then to Tavis, whereby the man begins to speak: **"This we can ease…give your dancing outfit a veil and it will become harder for them, besides I don't believe the local henchmen of Reed know your face or even care about it, not here on Omega. But to round out the whole thing following recommendation: 'They know me here a little bit, you know, seeing at it from this perspective Reed still thinks I am under his thumb, so it will be by the others as well. I go in with you, give a recommendation, cash for this a bonus in passing, when I put somebody in contact with them successfully and you are in already."**

For a moment Elaine hesitates, but then she nods, simultaneously with Thais, who says additionally to this: **"Then it seems we have our plan."** The Turian kneels down, pushes a button of the Terminal, which creates the projection, saying during this: **"It looks like that…so then, let me care for the needed clothes; will not take long. I am back in ten minutes."** and leaves the room in a breath, letting Kysaek and Sapto alone.

"**Nervous?"** Thais asks, observing Elaine, standing quite relaxed, while she waits for the answer. **"A little bit, I mean, I had never problems to make a pass on somebody in Clubs or something of this kind, so I will be able to do it when it is my 'job'."**, Elaine answers the other Asari, who responds: **"An advice: use your butt; most of the men…and also women like this, besides you score with this much more than with your front side."** Kysaek crosses her arms. **"Really?"** she murmurs amused, but still not very happy with this claim. Thais raises a hand, nodding and saying: **"Yes, your butt stands out much more…that is also visible through the battle suit, what should not mean, that your front side is not attractive…only my opinion."**

Kysaek laughs now, waving to stop, before leaning against the wall, crossing her arms again and looking like she would await Tavis at the door. **"He needs to be here soon; hopefully the outfit is not so…slutty."** Elaine grumbles, but gets calmed down by Thais' words: **"It is for an important goal; tell it to you over and over again and you will not forget so fast."** She nods, but keeps looking at the door, while Sapto stays silent now; the minutes pass and pass until the door opens finally and gets passed by Tavis, carrying clothes over his arm.

"**Well then, dress in everything except the long jacket…"**, he coughs lightly, **"And a little bit makeup would be good as well…"**, Tavis speaks, holding out the clothes to her as well like two smaller phials, which Elaine takes with a quite droning, before disappearing in the bathroom, grumbling an audible **"The first and only time…"** She closes the door behind her, drops the clothes at the flapped down toilet seat and puts the phials at the edge of the sink; she grabs with her right hand at her forehead for a moment, shaking her head, before dropping her weapons as well.

After this a long breathing in follows, followed by an equal long breathing out, after which the Asari grabs her neck to put thumb and finger at the zipper and draws it down, bit by bit until she can undress the synthetic cloth; at the end she takes her legs out of it and shoves the suit with her right foot to the side, before taking the dancing outfit, snorting mentally: **"That is even a whole Set, with fitting underwear…maybe I should force Tavis to strip after this mission as a punishment…"** She puts on an amused mien, before putting the dancing outfit to the side again, so that she can drop her own underwear: first bra, then panties; finally she takes the other underwear, shakes herself, while she dresses it. **"Who was wearing this already…"**, Kysaek sighs, but doesn't stop, before getting into the dancing outfit as well; she closes it at end with the pulling up of the zipper, before turning around to the mirror; then she takes one of the phials, keeping the silence mentally and outside; she starts with the eye shadows, black color and at the end a white lip stick: she puckers her lips for a moment, before pushing herself away from the sink to turn around to the door, which she opens and goes some steps outside only to stop in front of her companions; she crosses her arms with a grumbling mien.

* * *

As a reminder: Insert "citadel_choras_den_asari_dancer" into Google/Images for knowing the outfit Kysaek is wearing now. :-)

* * *

The faces of Thais and Tavis look really serious, no smirk, no grin, whereby the Turian states: **"There is missing still that here."** He holds out a transparent mouth veil then, which she takes without saying a word and puts it at her mouth, tying it with her head, before hearing from Thais: **"That's it."**, whereupon Elaine replies: **"The first and only time…"** Now a short smirk from Ciran follows, who gives Elaine a jacket and says: **"Everyone says that about things they don't like."** The Asari throws the jacket over her shoulders: nothing extraordinary, a dark brown jacket, leather, hiding the whole upper body and stretches till to the hips; Kysaek closes the jacket, before saying: **"Let us get it over with; so we two go now and you get me in?"** Tavis replies: **"So it is; in the meanwhile Thais can pack the equipment and get ready. When I housed you I come back to the hotel and then, when the Real Deal starts by the Club, we hit the road for the shafts; of course we stay in contact with you via radio, so we are up to date."**

Kysaek looks for a moment to Sapto, who nods to her and rays out confidence during this. The eyes of Elaine move back to Tavis, stepping back a bit during this, before pointing with her right hand left, saying: **"Well then, Tavis, the agent should go ahead…after all I am only a Stripper who wants to have a job."**

Some steps the man moves forward, before he opens the door and says causally: **"I have somehow the feeling that I will need to pay for all of this…"** He leaves the room then, not seeing the smirk of Thais and not hearing the words of the following Elaine: **"I'll think about something good…"** They go the stairs of the hotel down, before entering the district outside, whereby Kysaek harvests the gawking glances of the Batarian, who stands behind the reception. **"I knew she is a whore…"** he says quietly to himself, shaking his head laughing.

* * *

A change of music: "Noveria – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Quite some time later Tavis and Elaine sit in a Skycar – a Taxi – Kysaek with crossed arms, looking at the urban canyons, surrounded by weak clouds of smog, through which over and over again light rays shine through, who get interrupted here and there by other Skycars; on the other hand Ciran looks quite loosened, one arm at the window side, the other arm on his knee, eyes looking straight forward at the back of the head of the driver, a Batarian, who murmurs in between: **"Five minutes till we are at the 'Black Hole'."** He doesn't get an answer, neither from Tavis nor from Elaine, simply continuing to fly, although his eyes look over and over again at the driving mirror, checking Kysaek more properly.

"**Black Hole…sounds really…ach should I say it really? No better not."**, the Asari thinks, continuing to watch through the window until the car reaches a jetty after the named time; on Kysaek's side the door opens and the woman climbs out as the first, while Tavis pays the driving sum, before climbing out as well; the door closes behind him and the Taxi flies away, while the eyes of both are directed now at the big shining letters. In the first moment Tavis and Elaine notice the name 'Black Hole' in white, shining colors on a big black wall, but they see after few seconds a blue light, circular, a ring, who lightens up and goes off, getting smaller and smaller, jumping from Ring to ring until the blue light reaches the smallest, replacing the whole black wall by a holographic projection of a black Hole – almost like in a movie – and then it starts over again with a completely black wall.

"**Well…even when this district is a real shithole the exterior façade of the Club looks impressive."**, Kysaek admits and gets approved by Tavis: **"So it is, but let us not waste time; I talk and you answer only when you get asked and everything will be a cinch."**, before starting to move, followed by the right beside him Elaine, with lightly crossed arms; she responds: **"Okay."** She focuses her attention forward now, at the lightly swanky looking entrance: no automatic doors, a midsize archway, whose edge shimmers – looking like real gold, although Kysaek notices quite fast that this is not the case – she goes the stairs up with Ciran, a few only, before they get stopped by three people, all humans, wearing plain clothes – obviously bouncers.

"**We open in two hours, come back later."**, one of the men murmurs – built relatively muscular – not looking at Elaine nor Tavis properly, what seemingly doesn't impress Ciran, who simply starts talking: **"We are not here for the Party, not really, we want to contribute something for it rather."** This leads to the fact, that the bouncers fix their eyes at the Turian now, looking crude and weakly dangerous. **"I believe your skull plate has some cracks, I said two hours."** The mien of Tavis looks like iron, staring at the man, before recommending him: **"Call the Club Boss. Say him Tavis Ciran is in front of the door and he has a small bomb with him, which can even blast the blood pressure of a Salarian."**

The bouncer moves his eyes to Kysaek then, snorting disdainfully: **"First I don't know you, Tavis whatever and second, when this is a bomb…I tell ya, it doesn't convulse me even once and now piss off."** The Turian continues to stare at the human's eyes. **"What a luck you don't need to judge this, who is a bomb and who not, because you are obviously…how the humans call it? An eunuch?"**, he says in a not insulting tone, staying calm and looking at the human, who now gets angry, spitting almost while he talks: **"I'll make you an Eunuch soon, you small dirty shi-"**, but gets interrupted by one of the other bouncers: **"Man let him through; I have called the boss and he says the Turian can get in."**

For a moment the muscular human looks to the speaker, grimacing heavily so that wrinkles appear, looking strict, but then he gives up and starts looking at Tavis, before he murmurs: **"Get in."** He crosses his arms, a typical gesture simply, looking even more bulky, but let's Tavis and Kysaek pass him to go inside the Club, although Elaine marvels another time, while she passes the archway to come into a dark passage; she follows the blue light, which moves along the whole wall, left, right, down and upwards till the end and she notices during this that the passage becomes smaller at the end. **"Mhhh Black Hole, the getup is really not bad."** Kysaek admits mentally, still following the Turian.

At the end of the passage an amazing view awaits Elaine: a very big room with several dancing floors – probably for the guests – but also single dancing floors on platforms or behind glass walls together with poles. But all in all the room looks relatively unspectacular, shining in the plain light of the ceiling lamps, while at few spots it gets cleaned still as well like boxes get carried. **"Good, we go to the boss of the Club now, a sleazy Krogan who drags everything in the bed, what he gets."**, Tavis explains, speaking quietly as well like Kysaek, who replies: **"Nice, couldn't you tell it earlier?"**, compressing her lips, before swallowing the remaining words and listening to Tavis: **"You have two possibilities…say yes and climb in or say him this will never happen, but really directly with a big mouth…you will get through with both ways, except you will look too hesitant during the refusal…this will not have a good end."** and one moment after the man has finished his explanation a voice from upwards says loud: **"Nrhaha, Tavis Ciran, back here again?"**

The Asari and the Turian follow the voice to its origin, a Krogan, who stands at a banister further upwards a bit. **"Omega is the home of every criminal, everyone of us comes back here from time to time."**, Tavis jokes, motivating the Krogan to laugh, whereby he murmurs: **"You know about what you are talking and nrghmmhh."**, the Krogan clicks on his tongue, almost like he would lick his lips, **"The Blue Wonder beside you is the bomb, which blasts every blood pressure mh?"**, whereupon the Turian nods only, before getting invited with Kysaek upwards by the Krogan: **"Well then, come up here; I want to see what she can do."** He pushes himself away from the banister to go through the door behind him, a normal door with handle. Tavis turns around for a moment, waving Kysaek silently to follow him and going ahead himself; the woman follows him, while they cross the room till to the stairs; they go up, pass through the door and then a small corridor, before they go left through another door with handle and they are in the office of the Krogan.

"**New Furnishing since my last visit?"**, Ciran asks, observing the surrounding, which seems to be extravagant, swanky and chavvy it would be called, as well like the Krogan's clothes with an open white vest. **"Such a batarian asshole has shot holes into the couch and the table, besides my guards have spread his blood at the carpet; so there needed to come something new."** Thereupon Tavis nods, looking composed, emitting a serious presence, while he continues to listen the next words of the Krogan: **"But why are we talking about me; let your Sweetie have a seat."**, he points at the small dance floor with a dance pole in the middle of the room, surrounded by three sofas, **"And while she swings her little blue ass, you can tell me how exactly you got her…such a thing is not your type."**, the eyes of the Krogan move to Kysaek, murmuring then with quite a wolfish undertone, **"Start Sweetie, on the floor with you and I care for the atmosphere."**, he then sits at one of the sofas, activates via speech recognition his stereo equipment; he puts the arms at both sides of his backrest, while Elaine undresses the jacket, letting it float to the ground simply, before going on the dance floor slowly, not able to hide in her face that she feels uneasy.

* * *

And here comes the atmosphere music: "Mass Effect 2 Club Eternity Song ( Comaduster – To Hide To Seek )"

* * *

"**Mhh when I would need to guess you have found here fresh meat, so really fresh meat…her glance, so shy but still ready to dance."** The eyes of Tavis move shortly to Elaine, then back to the Krogan, answering: **"There you are not wrong. I was on the Citadel till recently and have finished a small mission; then I was at a bar, Static it was called. I wanted to allow myself a drink after the finished mission and then I see this blue beauty dancing."**, looking during his words over and over again to the Krogan, who fixes his eyes completely at Elaine, talking with Tavis besides, while Kysaek positions herself now with her back to the pole, presenting her front side to the Krogan, before putting a hand over her head, grabbing the pole.

"**Is that the case? And what has motivated you to drag her to Omega?"**, the Krogan asks in passing looking at the Asari like she crouches down slowly, still holding the pole, sliding with her back down; she allows her hips to circle a bit, while moving her free hand rhythmically with the music. **"So it is. Normally I don't allow myself to be distracted by such things or even impress, but something in her dancing…had something of beauty, innocence…it didn't look clumsy, but also not like she would do this for quite some time already; one could say, it was natural."**, Tavis tells, still looking at the Krogan, getting a nod from him. **"Yes….Nhrrr, yes, I see what you mean, but a little bit flat-chested…show your ass, Baby."** the Krogan laughs throatily. Slowly, a little bit faltering Kysaek allows herself to fall forward, still crouching and holding the pole, before she uses the swing forward to allow her body to circuit the pole, falling on one knee for this and letting the pole go to stretch out both hands upwards; she moves in wriggling movements, swinging her hips carefully during this.

"**Nhhrrrr what is missing at the bosom, she compensates really good with her ass…"**, the tongue of the man slides over his mouth, continuing to interrogate Tavis: **"And why exactly you have dragged her to Omega, when she had already a dancing job on the Citadel?"**, but his eyes stay clued at the turned over Elaine, who tries to convince herself mentally: **"It is for our innocence, it is for our innocence…"** During this she hears the explaining words of Ciran: **"Well she has awoken my interest. After she finished, I only wanted to know, if she is doing this for longer time already…and to cut a long story short, no she doesn't; she needs money for the family, you know these stories."** She looks for a moment over her shoulder: the head of the Krogan moves forward a bit, as well like the upper body; the arms are put on the knees and the hands he folds in front of his mouth. **"Short and crisp, so the people want to have it, Tavis."**, whereupon the Turian nods, saying: **"And regarding the job: Omega pays good dancers appropriate, which is why I offered her to take her with me, so simple it is."**, still not looking to Kysaek, who continues to move her hips, lowering her hands during this to let them glide down at the sides, brushing the suit with the fingers.

"**Yes, so simple it is…"**, the Krogan murmurs, adding the question: **"Hey Cutie you look like a real young Asari; are you still in the first phase of your life and are you still a virgin?"**, while Elaine grabs now with her left hand the pole, letting herself fall forward and using the swing to circle around the pole with her holding hand, so that her front side is looking again at the Krogan, but her legs are still behind the pole. **"Yes and no."**, Elaine tries to whisper as wicked as possible, what works apparently by the Krogan who says now: **"Nhrrr too bad Tavis, would she be still a real virgin you would cash twice…but yes, she has something…something I want to explore for myself."**, before adding, **"Go outside for a bit; I need to look at her more properly."**

Not hesitating a moment or a word of denial the Turian turns around and leaves the room, whereby Kysaek looks definitely nervous, when the Krogan gets up and drones: **"Then let us see what kind of person you are."**, going slowly at Kysaek, who stops her dancing now, letting the pole go with both hands, before rolling away from the small dance floor; she presses her body up with the hands, standing up, observing the man precisely now, while going some steps back. **"Erhehehehe the shy kind?"** he laughs, but Elaine shakes her head: **"No, but think properly what you will do."**, what leads to a grinning Krogan. **"I have done that, don't worry. I wanted to test the stability of this new table beside you for quite some time already…and you I will test as well right now."**, coming closer to Kysaek more and more, who leans now against the wall, with the small table beside her; she looks at it for a moment, then back to the man. **"I am here for demonstrating my dancing abilities, not for demonstrating your thrusting abilities; come closer to me and I tear out your nuts…no matter how many you Krogans have."**, she speaks very loud and serious, but this doesn't stop the man from coming closer, while he responds: **"So so you have a big yap, but that everyone has."**, standing very close to Elaine already. **"Tavis said this would go down well…now I need to get rough even…"**, the Asari drones mentally, while her eyes move around, before stopping at the table again, on which a small lamp stands; she hesitates no second, grabs it with her hands, before pulling the arm with the lamp close to her, holding it in front of herself, hissing: **"One step more and I bean you with this as often as that even your krogan regeneration will not be helpful."** Now the man stops, the mouth stretches widely, grinning: **"Nhrrrhahaha, really good, Sweetie. You know on Omega there are two types of women. The ones who bend and the ones who push the back through; every variant finds its place; you belong to number two."**, turning away from Kysaek during this sentence, calling casually, **"Tavis you can come in again."**

While Kysaek puts the lamp back, catching a breath for a moment and moving her hand over her hair cartilage, she looks to the door, when this opens and the Turian steps in again; she hears him asking: **"Were you satisfied?"** She narrows her eyes a bit, but relaxes quite fast. **"Yes I am and your little girl has luck. Two of my Asari dancers have gone walkabout."**, the Krogan tells, whereby Ciran presses on this topic: **"Gone walkabout?"** The Krogan nods, explaining: **"One has run away with a frail human, promised her something about a clean life and narchhh you know it: who breaks a contract, doesn't piss off so easily. The other had an incident at the Red Line."** he grins during the last words. **"Red Line? Is there a new Transit Train I don't know about?"**, Ciran asks, but the Krogan waves to stop him, replying laughing: **"No, her nose has followed the Red Sand for too long and she had a total loss in the shape of several busted veins in her brain…or something of this kind…at all events it was a huge mess."**

The Head of Tavis lowers slowly, saying: **"I see…so do you take her?"**, whereupon the Krogan answers: **"I take her…and how is your name, Sweetie?"** he directs at Kysaek, who answers: **"Ashira."**

"**Ashira…mhrrr the name is as pretty as her butt, good, good."**, he directs his attention back to Tavis, **"Would she be a virgin, I would have given you 8000, but so I give you only 4000…but because I am lack of two gals I give you 5000 Credits, for the placement."**, he offers the Turian, who hesitates for a moment, keeping silent and allowing one minute to pass, before agreeing: **"We have a Deal."**

"**Good, you get your money downwards…maybe I invite you to a private dance for free; I am sure you want to see her dancing."** The Turian looks to Kysaek for a moment after hearing these words, before returning to the Krogan. **"Thanks, but you know me…the deal is closed, so see ya."** he nods first to the other man, then to the Asari, before leaving the room. **"He goes simply? Damn it, couldn't he say 'yes' simply? Then we could have sneak in together from the private room to the back area."** crosses Kysaek's mind, sighing mentally, before hearing still: **"Okay, then move your blue ass; I'll show you around and what is to be…"** the man nods, going behind her and leaving the office as well.

* * *

Now you can switch off the music :-)

* * *

After the 'placement' of Elaine almost two hours have passed already; she was shown around in the Club, was spruced up in the wardrobe a little bit more, saw even the private rooms as well like the door, which leads to the cells and above which 'Warning; High Voltage behind this door; Access only for authorized personal" is written. Shortly before the Club opens some platforms drive down and various dancers – mainly Asari, but also one Salika, female Turians and one female Quarian – position as well like Kysaek on the platforms, before they drive up again, around two meters above the ground. **"Good Elaine, now it gets serious…be sexy, attract attention and come in this way in a private room."**, she says to herself, but growls mentally as well: **"Private Rooms…the Krogan said, no matter who bends or who pushes the back through, who gets summoned to the private rooms, gets laid as well, when the customers want it…no thanks, before this I hit the head of the customer."** She closes her eyes once; her cheeks shine now weakly, covered lightly with white powder and golden glitz, fitting to her lip stick. When the sound of the equipment starts, the lights change its colors and the headlights beam in different colors, whereby it is a bit darker around the platforms and the dancers get lighten up by the lights only occasionally, the Asari opens her eyes again, ready to do what needs to be done.

* * *

What would be Omega without music ;-) : "Mass Effect 2 Music: Upper Afterlife" and an image as well : "e0hl16-tb5Y-_-mass-effect-2-asari-dancers" the second image of Google/Images :-)

* * *

"**Start easy, some turns and a bit arse-shaking; they need to warm up a bit as well first."**, Kysaek says to herself, going around the dancing pole, grabbing it during this and looking during her circuits around the metal at the rolling in guests: male and female, from human till to Hanar every species is represented, while they spread out in every directions, mainly directing themselves at the bars, while Kysaek like the other women offer their dancing skills; the Salika for example gets started instantly, putting both hands at the pole, swinging around with some rotations, before stopping in the air, by clipping one leg around the metal, the other stretching out; she stays further upwards, before allowing her upper body to sink backwards to push her hips upwards in this way as well like her legs; she hangs headfirst now, attracting some glances in this way also from the guests, who wait at the bars. **"Yes, Baby, so we want to see It."**, is heard from the crowd, together with several **"Wuhuhuuuuu…"** at the same time Kysaek thinks: **"Wow, she is really great…"**, but then shakes her head, before saying mentally: **"Elaine, focus, move it!"**

She catches a deep breath again, before doing few more turnings around the pole, before turning her upper body to it and grabbing with the second hand the metal, firmly; she moves her hops, shakes her butt, crouching down during this over and over again, up and down, but also presses herself tightly against the pole, like she would be her 'dancing partner'; she glides with her thighs along it, over and over again and dances in this way almost two whole hours. During this she lets the pole go as well to kneel down and swing her arms over her body in rhythmic motion, to move only her hips, bend forward and back; she repeats the movements on every occasion until the two hours have passed almost. The Club is bulging, while Elaine continues to dance at her position and other dancers were taken already for private customers in the meantime, like the Salika or the female Quarian, what increases the doubts in Kysaek's head.

"**That is really exhausting…when it is not for fun, but for work, then dancing is fiercely…hopefully it works out like we have planned it."**, but she continues to dance despite her doubts, letting the pole go now completely, keeping her front side in its direction, standing upright and swinging her hips; she circles around the metal with spins, almost further 30 minutes until her platform gets driven down slowly; in front of it is waiting one Club Guard, easy to recognize thanks to his armor and the symbol found at his chest, a 'RR'. He waves the Asari to the edge, whereupon Kysaek kneels down, listening to his words: **"You were booked, Private Room Four; don't let your customer wait too long."**, and answers shortly: **"Okay."**

She follows the guard with her eyes, who disappears quite fast, finding a way through the dancing crowds and the flickering lights, whereas Kysaek waits still for a moment until the platform is at the bottom, before stepping down from it, breathing in deeply. **"Now it gets –"**, her consideration begins and gets interrupted right away by Tavis' voice via radio: **"We listen in to it the whole time already; I thought you would do it within an hour."** Elaine starts to move, going normally through the crowd, while she speaks quietly: **"Pardon me…the last thing I wanted is to let you wait…"** grinning during this. **"Well we are struck for almost two hours in a shabby maintenance shaft; it's drafty and cold, easy it isn't here."** Ciran claims, whereupon Kysaek replies: **"I needed to act the Stripper at the pole in this hole and you want to tell me what not easy is…?"**

On this question the Turian says: **"Come on, the Black Hole isn't that bad; after all I have lost my virginity there…"**, what leads to a quiet laughter by Elaine, followed by a smirk, as well like the laughter of Thais via radio, whereby Kysaek asks: **"Has he said this for real?"**, and gets approved by Thais: **"Yes he has…and the shaft is not that bad."** For a moment silence spreads, before Tavis ends the topic with: **"Hey, what is so funny? Here I have shot down my first target; about what have the Ladies thought thinking about losing my virginity?"** He gets a **"He got us there."** from Sapto as well like Kysaek's approval: **"He can be funny; he has won."**

* * *

And now another image: "MEU/gesclub" please insert this into Google/Images :-)

* * *

The feet carry Kysaek further and further, far apart from the big dancing floors and in this way the crowd; she goes now along a corridor, who is shining in dark red light, which exchanges from time to time with a blue light; the music gets quieter the more Elaine puts a distance between herself and the main room; then she looks right to a door with the label '4'. She puts her hands for a moment at her chest, breathing in the air strongly, before she opens the entrance and enters the room, the door closing behind her. For a moment she looks around, hearing the muffled music from the outside, but still audible; the room is nothing extraordinary: the walls shine in white color of cold metal, soaked through some ground lamps, which creates a certain atmosphere; on the ride side is a big bed with a nightstand, in the middle is a dancing platform, surrounded by two armchairs and one couch on which a Turian is sitting, arms put at the seat back, wearing pompous clothes. He starts to speak, when he sees Kysaek: **"Not so shy, Sweetie, come closer."**

The Asari does exactly that, while her arms dangle at her side, focusing her eyes on the man in front of her. **"Well at least he is no Elcor or Hanar…but no matter what he demands, I will not do that."** the woman says mentally, looking at the wolfish sounding Turian's eyes: **"I have seen you outside. Very stimulating, but one notices that you are missing experience…I want to help you getting more of It."**, tapping at his lap, while the Asari comes closer and closer. **"Starting already? …Shouldn't I dance still a bit for stimulation?"**, Kysaek asks, stopping beside the dance floor, while the Turian moves his head here and there, before saying: **"Mhhrrrr but I have seen you dancing already, now I want to have more."** He bends his upper body forward, focusing his look at Kysaek's lower body half, but the woman responds: **"But you have seen me only from far below, so close it is completely something different…as stimulation for sex."**, Elaine whispers, achieving to convince the Turian. **"Nhrrr nhrr…you have it, Baby, the gift to make men hearts leap for joy…so get your ass on the dance floor and show it to me."**, he answers, panting for it, before letting his upper body fall back, observing the Asari, who now climbs on the dance floor, considering: **"Now I only need to grab something to whack it over his head…thanks to the dance coming closer and then hit him!"**

Without losing another word Elaine starts, while the light of the room gets darker a bit; some light shines out of the ground of the dance floor as well like from the small spotlights, which are found at tables beside the two sitting possibilities; this time without a pole Kysaek puts her arms over her head, swinging with her hips and let's her legs move in verves, but spins around quite fast showing the man her backside; she bends forward over and over again during the dance, presenting the man her butt, who bends his upper body once again forward to the Asari, raising an arm from the backrest to stretch it forward, but Elaine notices this, gulping mentally: **"Nrgghhh, I need to let him touch…look around Kysaek, look around and knock him out!" **And she starts to feel the hand of the man, how it brushes over Kysaek's nude buttocks, while she bites her lower lips, continuing to dance and hearing the words from the Turian by the way: **"Oh how right your were, Darling, there for you get an extra bonus."**, while he puts both hands on the butt now, staring only there, but then pulling his body back again. Elaine lifts her upper body again, looking around several times, but can't see something else than the small spotlight on the tables, thinking: **"Mhpf, hopefully I can lift that."**

She leaves the dance floor thinking that, the front side directed at the Turian again and moving at him, but stopping in front of him; she distracts him by hand movements at her lower body area, before she spins around once again, so that she can start to circle the Couch now; she stops behind the man, who looks over his shoulder only partly, but enjoys it too much that Kysaek's arms glide from the back over his shoulders, before entwining him for a moment, only to let him go again. After this Kysaek goes on, moving around the tables with the spotlights now right of the Turian, who stares once again at her lower body half, whereby Elaine turns around fast again, presenting her backside, while her right hand glides over the spotlight to press against it; she is able to press it a little bit backwards, celebrating mentally: **"That fits, continue looking at my ass."** The Asari pushes her butt back, motivating the man to put his hands on it, fixed on it completely and even coming closer with his head, what Kysaek uses within seconds. She grabs the small spotlight with her right hand, spins around energetic and hits the man's face hard, which is why he collapses and stays lying, still breathing.

"**Okay that was Step Number One, do you copy me?"** Kysaek asks, getting via radio: **"Yes, we hear you."**, from Thais. **"Good next I lure a guard here and after this I care for a distraction; get ready to disturb the cameras or whatever you want to do."**, Elaine reports, what Sapto approves with: **"Tavis is working on it; he has chimed in soon; get the pass, then he will be ready."** and Elaine still says: **"At work."** She keeps the spotlight in the hand, before going beside the entrance to a panel control, pushing with the forefinger of her free hand at a button. **"Help, help! Send someone! The customer becomes -!"** interrupting the announcement by taking her finger from the button; she goes some steps into a corner, pressing herself against the wall, waiting. No two minutes pass until the door opens and gets passed by a guard, wearing the usual armor of Reed's men, looking at the middle of the room. **"What is going on here?!"** he asks loud, lightly muffled cause of the helmet. The door closes behind him, before he feels few seconds later the hitting item of Kysaek; he collapses, landing on his stomach, gasping painfully, but he tries to get up again, whereby Elaine kneels down beside him, hitting him again, and again and again, whereupon the man doesn't move anymore.

"**That was Step Two."**, she murmurs dropping her weapon, grabbing the guard at his hips to frisk him, several times until she draws a card from his belt pocket, looking at it, reading: **"Security-ID: Supply Rooms."** She nods then, followed by the words: **"I have the pass."**, and getting the answer from Thais one moment later: **"Okay, Tavis lets the cameras record and let's play an endless loop now over the screens; start the diversion and then enter the Security area."**

"**On my way."**, she answers, before looking for a while at the weapon of the guard – a M-10 Avenger, and brooding over it: **"Mhh better I don't take this now already; first comes the diversion, but before I go to the Security area, I take it with me."**, she nods to herself, before opening the door; she looks to every side for a moment, before she goes relaxed in the direction of the main room, considering: **"Mhpff or maybe I should have taken the weapon with me, fire once into the crowd and…no, no, no. I don't do such things…but the crowd is good, I can cause a brawl. Throwing some biotic orbs in the middle of the room and the crowd will gather."**

Shortly before the main room she stops, putting her upper body against the wall, before looking behind herself for a moment; she returns her gaze to the front, gathers biotic energy in her fist, while being hidden by the shadows of the corridor, before throwing an orb in a curve right in the middle of the crowd; for Kysaek not visible it hits the back of a Batarian, who gets thrown by the impact into a dancing group, whereupon a loud **"Why have you done that?!"** is heard from them. But Elaine doesn't stop here: once again an orb flies and another, in different directions of the room; the second hits a big crowd this time, spreading everyone to the sides, even hitting other dancers in this way; the last orb hits a spot beside the bar, hitting two Krogans, who crush their glasses cause of this pressure. They turn around and punch at each other without another word, as well like it happens at the other spots of the room, spreading over the whole room.

"**And now back fast."**, Elaine murmurs quietly, going back to room 4 in a faster pace, hindered by the high heels a bit; she opens the door, hearing the screaming and uproar of the Club customers, while she enters the private room, closing the door behind herself; she kneels down beside the unconscious guard, takes his weapons, before opening the magazine for a moment, but closes it after seeing a Thermal Clip in there. **"One Clip, who knows if I will not need more, but where should I put it…?"** the Asari examines herself for a moment, before sighing: **"That reminds me on the Vids of Vaenia…"** She draws two further Clips from the belt of the guard, before putting both in the cleavage of her dancing outfit. **"I'll go in now."** Kysaek says via radio, reloading the assault rifle, whereby Thais says fast: **"Wait a moment! A group of guards comes out of the Security Area, which were called via radio."** Thereupon Elaine presses herself against the wall of the room, waiting for the approving report. **"Tell me, when they have passed."**

The Asari leans against the closed door, bends her arm a bit, which holds her weapon, while listening to the noise in front of the door, but hearing mainly roaring noises. One minute later she hears wild trampling, which passes in front of the door and Thais can say: **"They passed, now or never!"** The hand of Kysaek pushes against the handle, opening the entrance, before she gets her weapon ready, checking the surrounding first, before going to the Security door; she goes to the control panel at the wall, draws her pass and shoves it into the slot, waits few seconds, before taking the pass out after hearing **"Access granted."** She goes in single file through the door, hearing from Tavis the warning: **"Careful, you get to crossroads first. Left it goes to Reed's Guards Quarter and the Control Room, straight forward to the Cells and right you get to the shaft, in front of which we wait. But wait until I give you a sign, otherwise the camera in the left wing will see you."** Elaine murmurs shortly: **"All right."** before going on, fixated straight forward, while the door closes behind her and the music silences completely.

* * *

Now it starts: "A Very Dangerous Place – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" in YouTube please :-)

* * *

Not too fast, but also not too slow Elaine goes on along the bald corridor out of grey metal like ground consists as well; everything is lighted by white ceiling lamps, while Kysaek comes closer to the mentioned crossroads, before stopping at the wall to the left wing, speaking quietly: **"I am there, tell me when I can go right."** Sapto responds shortly: **"I'll do it, the camera is moving right now…"**, waiting a short moment, where Kysaek looks behind herself over and over again, until Thais murmurs: **"Now!"** and Elaine runs to the right side; she realizes from the distance that the corridor continues left, turns around the corner, but stops then when a wall appears in front of her; she examine this, recognizing a shaft door in front of herself, big enough to pass it walking.

"**I stand in front of a door here leading to a shaft."** she informs them via radio. Tavis says: **"We are right behind it; use your pass and open the passage; it is quite drafty here."** Kysaek grins, draws the pass again, before coming closer a bit and noticing now a small control board; she inserts the pass into the slot, before looking back to the shaft door, which locks turn around visibly for Kysaek: they are installed at the four corners and a beeping is heard accompanied by **"The locks get unlocked."** The grey shaft door opens and Kysaek sees now her companions, whereby Tavis puts his assault rifle at the ready, before going instantly out of the shaft, eyeing everything, while wearing his helmet as well like Thais, who crouches beside a bigger box. **"Hurry up, Elaine."**, whereupon the addressed one nods; she enters the shaft, while Sapto leaves it, drawing her pistol and positioning herself beside Tavis, who states now: **"Elaine, don't tell me the Krogan has inserted you implants while I was gone?"**, while Kysaek takes out the Thermal Clips out of her décolleté, drops the weapon and begins to undress; she replies: **"That you noticed as the first thing? Now I know where you look."**

For a moment a grin appears on the mouth of the Turian, while continuing to watch forward as well like Thais and only five minutes later Kysaek has put on her equipment, but leaves the Avenger in the box, taking instead the captured weapon of the guard. **"Very well, let's go!"** she says to her companions, positioning herself beside them, before they start to move slowly, whereby Ciran says: **"I have still the cameras on my Display; wait at the corner for a moment. When the camera changes sides we run forward; you go right and I go left for a moment, so that I can jam the door."** opening the image of the camera during this via Omni-Tool, before adding instantly: **"She changes sides right now, go!"** And the group runs along the corridor, Thais and Elaine right, still the weapons at the ready, keeping an eye at everything in front of themselves, while Tavis goes left, kneels down in front of the door, before using his Omni-Tool once again; few seconds later the green door button turns red, while the Turian stays at the lock; for this he hears from Kysaek: **"What are you doing so long there? It is jammed already!"** Ciran explains: **"I have a small extra program, something like a second lock, which I put over the first one; this will give us the needed time."** He installs the second lock, which is orange, whereby it comes like by the normal door control from every side: four parts, which get together to a circle over the lock. **"Ready!"**

At the same moment still some guards sit in the control room, but doesn't notice that Thais' helmet as well like Elaine's gun barrel is seen around the corner, but there for a VI-program, which freezes the image and transfers it to a second screen, fixating the weapon and the helmet part with crosshairs, beeping: **"Suspicious Object discovered."** Instantly a female guard looks at the screen, zooms the picture in, before asking via radio: **"Is someone in the corridor of the Security area?"** and getting the answer: **"No, you are in the Control Room, we further behind in front of the Cells and the others care for some order outside."** And now one guard in the Control room points at the cameras inside the Club: **"Tell me, outside is a big turmoil, so why are they dancing on the screens?"** attracting in this way the attention on the other pictures: **"That is…Security Check, Start VI-Analysis."**

On the other screens appear in seconds fast small texts, marking several spots on the pictures, together with an **"Error, records not up to date, correct Error."** Now the cameras show the wild turmoil in the Club, whereupon the female guard growls: **"We have intruders!"** The other two guards stand up instantly, running to the door. **"Attention guys, we have intruders; they are at the entrance of the Security area, finish them off!"**, the woman orders via radio, flipping the switch, which starts a glowering alarm, short, beeping sounds. **"I believe the infiltration is over."**, Tavis states, going to the Asari, but backs off, when from the left wing shots come from a shotgun and an assault rifle. Instantly Elaine presses against the wall, draws a beats on her weapon, while Thais makes some steps to the side, firing one after another some shots with her pistol, penetrating the shields of one guard, before killing him with three shots, whereby the other one dives to the side with a roll, kneeling down and firing now at the Asari who hides behind the corner again.

"**There are several intru-"**, the guard tries to transmit, but Tavis kills him before that. **"Go, straight forward!"**, pointing with his arm in the direction of the Asari, who start running on this, followed by Ciran along the corridor; they don't notice during this how some walls open at the other wings, from which LOKI-Mechs climb out.

* * *

I think you will find images of LOKI-Mechs on Google/Images when you search for "LOKI Mechs" ;-)

* * *

The group has turned right in the meantime, following a curve. **"Ahead is a door, do we need to pass it?"** Kysaek asks. **"No, we need to turn left, then we reach the next crossroads. From there we come to the Cells."**, the Turian explains, looking behind himself from time to time, while the Asari moves ahead, seeing how the mentioned door opens and two of Reed's soldiers come out, starting to fire blindly, forcing the women into cover behind a box, which is found at the side of the corridor; Tavis kneels down instead, a little bit further behind, firing few salvos, not aiming correctly, but is able to force the two guards into cover around the corner. **"I give cover, finish them."**, the man says, while the two Asari leave the box, getting her weapons ready and moving forward crouched; Tavis continues to force the enemies into cover, aiming at the corner, as well like Kysaek when she starts permanent fire, what Sapto uses to come around the corner as far that she is able to kill the first soldier with few shots, whereby the second runs away. The Asari reloads her pistol and fires together with Kysaek at the fleeing soldier, bringing him down, before both look behind shortly: they see their turian companion, who comes closer slowly, but stops, hearing now the clicking noise of the closer coming Mechs; he goes into cover behind the box, yelling: **"You need to go through the door around the corner, then you reach the next crossroads; I care for back cover."**

Kysaek as well like Sapto nod, before running to the pointed door, positioning themselves at each side; they open the door and want to pass it, but need to go back into cover, because they get greeted by a heavy firestorm. In the meanwhile Ciran activates his Omni-Tool, creating an electronic Pulse and hitting two LOKI-Mechs in this way, before returning into his cover, while the rear Mechs start to fire – in total another six; ahead it doesn't look much better: Elaine and Thais are barely able to stretch out their heads, before getting shot at by Eclipse Soldiers. **"Not good. I have counted four Eclipse Mercenaries at the back, three at the front. The rear line gives protective fire and the front line is able to aim properly in this way."**, Thais states. The other Asari sighs annoyed: **"We need to finish off one line, then this formation would breakdown."**, whereupon Sapto nods, but the two are not even able to fire at least once, as well like Tavis, who stays in his cover, grabbing at his belt once again; he spins the cap of a grenade, before rolling her without looking where with a strong momentum in the direction of the Mechs; he hits precisely, hitting the whole group completely. Once the Turian lifts his head to look at the destroyed Mechs, before going ahead then, stopping at the corner where he hears the fire, yelling: **"Are you still there?"**, hearing the answer: **"Yes."** from Elaine, who adds still these words: **"But no getting through here; we need to surprise them or attack from the side, but we can't come through."**

* * *

Now search for "Eclipsetrooper" and the third needs to be the searched Trooper. :-)

* * *

The Turian turns around his head to look at the door, from where earlier the Reed Soldiers have come, before yelling loud: **"Maybe we are able to progress via this door as well."** The Asari look back for a moment. **"Then try it; we stay here and attract their fire's attention."**, Kysaek orders and one moment later the Turian starts sprinting: he opens the door, enters seemingly a break room, draws with his assault rifle a bead on, following his gun sight; he hits a Mech with the gunstock, who wants to stand up, but deactivating him in this way; he notices at the left side another door, to which he goes now, before opening it. **"Keep firing! Soon the reinforcement will come and then we massacre this scum!"** an Eclipse soldier roars, judging by his armor probably a Commander. Fast Tavis looks to both sides, recognizing at his left side the crossroads and sees at the right wing bullets fly; he gets to the opposite located wall, pressing the body at it and coming closer to the corner. **"I have still two grenades. Soon I blast away the front line that will be your chance."** the man speaks quietly via radio. **"Understood."**, Elaine responds, looking back casually: no one to see.

In the meanwhile Ciran comes closer to the more and more blocked wing, before stopping when he sees several boxes behind which the front Eclipse unit is found; he puts his weapon away, grabs once again a grenade from his belt, spins around the cap, but this time only very scarcely, before throwing the explosive in a loosened swinging motion in direction of the barricade, creating a heavy explosion few seconds later. Instantly the two Asari storm the door, because the rear line have stopped to fire cause of the explosion and the created smoke, which is why Kysaek and Sapto can spread to the sides, Elaine besides Tavis, Thais on the other side. **"Damn it, they break through, fire straight ahead!"**, the Commander roars, followed by blind barrage out of a Revenant, accompanied by two Avengers as well like biotic orbs from the leader.

* * *

For reminding: "ME3_Revenant_Assault_Rifle" into Google/Images to get an image of the Revenant. :-)

* * *

"**Wait till they reload, then we finish them off!"**, Kysaek says, what the soldiers can't understand thanks to their permanent fire; they continue to shoot until their ammunition ends; they interrupt their wild firing and open the clips for ammunition with an audible clicking. Elaine nods only, while the smoke has vanished almost completely in the meanwhile and like invisible all three appear out of the thin clouds of smoke and start to fire, Kysaek with her Avenger, Tavis with his Vindicator and short fire blasts as well like Thais with her pistol, but also the light submachine gun; they shoot the defenseless mercenaries, who go down one after another. After this all reload their weapons.

"**That is the panel; it needs to open Dorvan's Cell."** the Turian states, pointing at the panel at the end of the corridor, before turning around and adding: **"I give cover."**, while Kysaek now goes to the terminal, typing on it, Thais with a distance behind her. **"Access denied."** is heard and Kysaek inserts the stolen pass into a slot, looking at the clock, which has appeared at the Display, but hears once again: **"Access denied."** She turns her head around, saying: **"I don't get access, also with the pass."**, whereupon Thais raises her hand, stretching her forefinger upwards. **"I bet the Captain has the fitting pass."** She kneels down beside the dead leader, after saying this, frisking him only to draw after one moment later a card out of his side pocket; she throws it to Kysaek, who pulls out the other card, only to insert the new one and getting a **"Access granted."** as confirmation; She chooses the Cell on the Display, looking then left: **"Dorvan is in Cell Six, directly beside me; I open it now."** The finger wants to push the button, but she hears from inside: **"Hey, you are there! Please, get me out here! And free the others as well!"**

For a moment Elaine looks over her shoulder to the others, then again at the Display, folding the finger, but at the end she chooses also the five remaining Cells, before pushing the button, getting the confirmation: **"Cells unlocked." **It opens in a passage door after door, before she turns her body around to go to the Cell of Dorvan as well like Thais; she opens it, lowering her weapon for a moment, asking disbelievingly: **"Dorvan…?"** She examines the figure in front of herself, hearing the answer: **"Yes."**

* * *

Switching the music: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 3"

* * *

While Dorvan's Cell got opened the Club has become emptier slowly; most of the troublemakers are either wrestled down or chased away; in front of the Club several Skycars land, but also Trucks from which a dozen armored people climb down; out of the Cars unarmored, looking really 'greasy', like it is expected from Gangsters; all go through the entrance of the Club till to the locked door of the Security area, in front of which already four guards are found, working at it with welders. **"What is going on?"** someone asks. **"We have intruders, the door got jammed and we can't crack the lock, so we weld it open now; one or maybe two minutes until the door is open!"**, what motivates the whole crowd to reload their weapons.

"**You are…Dorvan?"** Kysaek asks again, very disbelieving. **"Yes, yes I am, but we have no time for chatting."** the man answers, a Batarian. He goes to Kysaek, getting aimed by Thais, before he stops in front of Elaine, activating his Omni-Tool, while she puts her head to the neck to look up to Dorvan: a true hulk of a Batarian, plain dressed; he connects his Omni-Tool with Kysaek's within seconds. **"Initializing…three, two, one…ready…yes finally! I am back online!"** he announces, spreading his arms. At his head he wears an One-Eye-Visor, which activates, projecting within seconds masses of text, whereby it is understandable only for Dorvan, about what it is going. **"Shit, I haven't thought…well you were…ach doesn't matter, we have no time! How do we come out here now?!"** Kysaek states into the room. **"You are standing on our escape route: below you is a canalization cover."**, comes from Tavis, who runs to the panel now, typing on it, but there seems to be someone faster: the alarm shuts down, the door, which leads to the Cell area, locks it, while the shaft below Elaine gets unlocked. One after another the other prisoners out of the Cells exit their Cells, mainly humans and Salarians, but also a Quarian, looking hesitantly. **"But we can't organize the escape of the others, only that you understand this."** Elaine states, whereupon Dorvan nods: **"That is only logically, after all they got a chance, but we should go; in a few minutes dozens of Reed's soldiers storm this place."** The Asari nods to this statement, while the other prisoners run to the opened canalization cover, disappearing in the hole even before Kysaek's group.

"**Let's go, Thais ahead."**, Elaine orders and Sapto jumps as the first down into the sewer; after a pointing hand Dorvan follows, then Kysaek and at the end Ciran; after this Dorvan locks the cover again, followed by Kysaek's statement: **"What the…?"** She sniffs, pulling the air through the filter of her helmet for a moment, before blowing it out of her mouth again. **"Tavis great escape route; we are literally in the shit."** This doesn't seem to disturb the Turian, saying only: **"Don't make such a fuss."** bending his right arm, before pointing straight forward, **"When we go 400 meters in this direction we reach a bifurcation. From this we can reach the Central sewage plant, which is located outside of Reed's field of influence; there we climb up to the surface, where we book straight away a Shuttle."** On this spot Dorvan interposes, speaking a bit faster than the others: **"Done already. I have used the Link to my Bot during our meeting in the warehouse to care for his repositioning and reserved four tickets; we need to come for them at a random Transport Terminal."** After the end of Dorvan's sentence the group gets moving, wading through the slop. **"Quite foresighted, are you something like a Mordin Solus?"** Thais asks, getting the answer: **"No, no scientist. For introducing is still enough time, but most likely you can refer to me as a Geth."** from Dorvan, which gets acknowledged by a nod from Sapto.

* * *

Switching the music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Tali"

* * *

On a different location in a quite luxuriant furnished room a man clutches a relatives thick glass with his fingers, a dark fluid in it; he nips on it, while in front of him a bottle is standing on a table with the label 'Eden Prime New Age Scotch'. The man has a half-bald head, black-grey hair, from the forehead till to the rear part of the head a continuous scar and the face rounds out by a plump three-day beard. **"Boss!"** a voice yells from the background, **"Someone has freed all special guests! They are on the way of the sewers currently; our boys have started the chase an-"**, the scarred man turns around – approximately around 40 or 50 – staring at the origin of these words. **"All of them want to piss of, mh? It was time anyway to clean a bit…apply 'him', off to the canalization with him."** the man says, whereby the envoy inquires: **"Him, boss? We should handle him carefully after all…"**

The glass gets put down, the scarred man gulps once, before murmuring: **"So? We have him for cleaning duties on Omega and that we do now so shut your puss and do what I told you or you will be his first victim."** The envoy nods only for a moment, replying only: **"Of course, Roskor."** before disappearing out of the room of Reed, who focuses again on his glass, murmuring to himself: **"No one pisses me off…"**

Staying in his room Reed continues to wait, while in the canalization his thugs spread in shoals already, being close to Kysaek and her group heels. **"What is that?"** Thais asks pointing at a small square item, which Tavis has attached to a pipe right now. **"Motion Explosive, so we know when our pursuer are too close to us."** the man answers. **"Do you have more of these?"**, comes from Elaine, before hearing the answer of Tavis: **"Still one."**, tapping on his belt, while he continues to wade through the slop, last of the line behind Thais, who is behind Dorvan and they get led by Elaine herself, who says then: **"How far still?"** The Turian guesses: **"No 200 meters, then we reach a floodgate."** panting exhausted during this like the others of the group, above all Dorvan, what leads to Sapto's question: **"For such a big hulk you are quite much out of breath."** Panting the Batarian counters: **"I have not trained this body, so I am simply, but there for I can almost use 100% of my brain."**, adding: **"Besides normally I am only sitting and my little Bot does the footwork; he is the gate to the galaxy for me, not my actual me."**

Kysaek yells back then: **"You can do Smalltalk later, ahead is the floodgate."**, pointing on a closed gate from which a weak water stream comes out; left and right are stairs, each leads to a crossover from where one can reach the control room apparently. While Kysaek and Dorvan go at the right footbridge, stairs up, Thais and Tavis take the other stairs; they run across the footbridges when they suddenly hear a loud bang, together with Ciran's statement: **"Damn it, they are quite close."**

The finger of Dorvan move over the control panel in front of him instantly, retracting the footbridges, what happens only very slow, but still in time; the stamping noise of feet, which wade through the water are close, very close and force the group go into cover of the room, after more and more come through the tunnel; they start to fire with their weapons: shotguns, assault rifles, pistols, dozens of them, whereby the stairs are so tight that only few can stand on them, before stopping in front of the gap of the retracted crossovers. **"We get you!"** is heard from the lines. **"Crap, we can move barely."** Thais states. **"And they can pull out the crossovers again."** Dorvan explains, what happens one moment later. At the walls beside the footbridges are switches, which get flipped now and slowly the bridges drive out again. **"There are at least 20 to 30 soldiers; against them we have no chance."** the Turian snorts angrily, whereas the Batarian activates his Omni-Tool now: around him appear several, holographic windows.

"**Hack myself into the Central Floodgate System; give me two minutes and prepare at the sides: I'll flush away our pursuers soon."**, he says, being watched at by everyone during this, but no one objects, scattering to the sides, where they need to crawl almost, because the fire is roaring over their heads, before they press against the corners. Almost the bridges have driven out again and on both sides the first jump over the gab, whereby one falls into it and the other gets shot by Tavis. **"Whatever you want to do, do it now!"**, Elaine says quite frantic, looking for a moment to Dorvan, surrounded by bit streams, looking almost like a director controlling his Interfaces; he rivets each attention – from Kysaek and her group as well like the pursuers – to the ceiling, when yellow warning lamps light up, together with the announcement: **"Floodgate gets opened, Floodgates gets opened, flooding approaches."** This throws the pursuers in a state of panic: all of them push on the tight bridge as well like the stairs, nudging each other down. They look at the door below the control room, how it opens slowly: one wall drives upwards, the other down.

"**We drown here soon!"**, one of the gangsters roars, while the water fizzes first into a small stream, seconds later in a strong shooting by the now opened floodgates; the water rushes at the pursuers, flooding even the bridges and the lower parts of the stairs; it drags everyone into the tunnel, who is now completely under water, which is why Kysaek and the others are able to leave their cover again, shooting the remaining gangsters, trying to cross the bridge; then everyone breathes out audible, but muffled cause of the helmets, except for Dorvan. **"When this is over, I allow myself two days of sleeping first."** Elaine coughs, getting an approval from Thais: **"Good idea."** Both get interrupted by Ciran: **"It is still not the case; we need to reach the Central Chamber, so that we can clear out via a Transport Terminal and leave this station."** while pushing his body out of its crouching position, as well like Thais, Elaine and Dorvan, before going all together through the door to their right.

Around twenty minutes later all four stand in front of a door with the label 'Central Chamber D-23-C'. Kysaek leans for a moment against a wall, as well like Dorvan, while Thais crouches down and Tavis supports himself on his knees. **"We did it, here is the Central Chamber. Through it we come into a sewage work, through which we can return to the surface…then we organize a Taxi or steal a Car…the rest should be clear."** the Turian pants. **"No objections."** Elaine says. **"I organize the collection."** Dorvan informs, recalling one window in front of his face. **"Do you hear this? With him at our side, we will never need to worry about getting a Taxi anymore."**, Thais laughs shortly, as well like the others, before getting on back on their feet. **"Well then come on, we have done it almost."** Elaine sighs, opening the door, the weapon ready again.

* * *

Firs switch off the music :-) then for getting a more proper idea of how the room looks like, search for "N7_Imminent_Ship_Crash_engine_room" via Google/Images.

* * *

They look around, checking their surroundings: a very big room with several stairs and other door passages, which apparently lead to other parts of the canalization; various pipes, big and small ones; clouds of steam together with weak light. **"Tell me, shouldn't be here some personal?"** Sapto asks. **"Normally, yes."** Tavis replies. **"Watch out, maybe it is a trap."** Elaine orders, before saying with a movement of her arm to start moving, what they do also; they check every corner, but the place seems to be abandoned: no one there except for blowing out steam and electric humming, nothing else to hear.

The steps are slow and cautious, bringing the four more and more up a bridge, whereby Elaine slips almost, when she takes another step forward, but gets caught by the gigantic Dorvan. **"Careful, bet there are even more slipping traps."**, whereupon the Asari nods, looking below her feet; she lifts her leg for a moment, before gasping: **"That is blood…"** The attention of the others is caught in this way on this spot: a big pool of blood. They follow it, because it drags forward in stripes, but the source is not visible. **"We should get out here really fast."** leaves Kysaek, before asking: **"Where to?"**

She looks for a moment over the shoulder to Tavis, who activates his plan, checking it for a moment. **"Straight forward. After around twenty minutes an abyss needs to appear, left from there is a door, which leads to the sewage works."**, he explains, which motivates the Asari to sigh: **"So along the blood trail…"**, shakes her head, **"We can't do something against that, let's go."** She takes the lead again, while the others take up their places as well; they discover more and more spots during their way, which are smeared with blood; red blood, green, violet; on pipes, Terminals, but the corpses are missing. A moment before reaching the mentioned abyss all stop, when they hear a blunt impact, very loud, accompanied by an animal-like snarling and snorting; they search the surrounding and need some moments until Dorvan makes a find, stretching out his right arm, pointing forwards: **"What is…that?"** He points at a big shadow, whose silhouette is only difficult to interpret: extremely big, probably a Krogan or Elcor, whose body is crossed by spotted and solid blue lines, whereby Kysaek whispers quietly: **"Guys…run away…"**

* * *

By searching "Reaper Yahg" you get your image of this…thing ;-) And yes it is the same like last time (Chapter: This is Reality!) And of course this needs a fitting music: "Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack – Brute"

* * *

Everyone turns to Elaine, not looking at the shadow that's why, while it steps into the light, panting loud, while getting into a straight position, before punching loud roaring at its chest – double the height of a standing Elcor – attracting the attention in this way. **"WATCH OUT!"**, Elaine yells, while the monster bends forward to support itself on its hands, one moment before storming forward like a steamroller; it swings its left arm, throwing Tavis in this way against a big generator, whereas Thais can dodge the attack by a roll and Elaine drags Dorvan's arm, achieving still in time to pull the hulk down to the ground; the monstrosity stops in front of the Abyss, turns around, before stretching out the arms backwards, roaring so loud that almost everyone's ears burst, what doesn't stop Sapto from gathering an enormous amount of Biotic; she sends it in a shape of an orb against the monster, which swings his right arm, creating a wall of Biotic; the orb fizzles out simply, before sending Thais as well like Tavis further backwards. Kysaek on the other hand drags Dorvan on his feet again, while both catch the attention of the monster; they squeeze in a tight slit behind the generator, when it comes running at them; it is not able to get through, punching and roaring, staring at Elaine's back of the head, before opening then its mouth and letting a thick, round and peaky tongue shot forward; it is very long, but Kysaek is again able to doge it unconsciously in the last moment, by shoving herself around the corner of the slit and coming out at the spot where Tavis is located lying.

"**Are you all-right?"** she asks franticly, helping the Turian on his feet. **"What kind of creature is that?"** the Turian drones, what Elaine motivates to say: **"I have no idea. Wouldn't I know it better, I would claim it is the same creature, which I met in the laboratory of PGI; against it we have no chance at all."** She turns her head around, following the movements of the monster around the corner, while it hits again its chest, but stretching out as well its arms, clenching the hands to fists, before it fires out of its wrist big orbs with an enormous penetrating power; it forces the three to escape in this way further backwards, whereas Thais waits at the side, drawing her Predator as well like Shuriken; she bends both weapons and presses against the wall, while Tavis turns around to fire some blasts at the upper body of the monster, but it is useless: within seconds the hit spots grow back, together with Kysaek's hint: **"That's why we have no chance."**, she looks to Dorvan, **"Go with Tavis further back; I try to catch its attention, as long as he is up there, we don't come out here."**, Elaine orders, pointing at the back, whereupon IL'legas as well like Ciran go across a bridge, but no stairs down, but reaching another stairs, which lead upwards, while Kysaek now aims at the monster, doesn't noticing the second Asari gathering her energy; she starts a biotic jump, but not on the monster, but instead behind it; she spins around then, both weapons ready, firing them and hitting several spots at the back, but it is useless. Even after Thais has shot pistol and submachine gun empty the hit spots grow back within seconds; the enemy turns around to Sapto, before swinging his arm, sending in this way a whole wall of Biotic at the Asari, which throws her back, whereupon she drops her weapons, rolling along the ground over the Abyss, but grabbing in the last moment a pipe with one arm.

"**THAIS!"**, Kysaek roars, getting her Avenger ready, before firing her whole magazine against the enemy, getting his attention back in this way. Again it bends forward only to storm forward seconds later, although Elaine has enough time thanks to the distance to jump forward beside him; she dodges him, reloads her rifle, while Dorvan and Tavis move up the metal stairs, apparently to a maintenance bridge at the ceiling; they get back into the field of vision of the monster, whose chest swells now as well like the throat, like he wanted to vomit something, but fires instead a big orb out of his mouth, bluish and shimmering, similar to Biotic, but one can see after his miss, that it is something like acid or other energy: nothing remains from the stairs as well like parts of the wall, etching it away simply. Sapto drags herself up in the meanwhile.

"**Take my pistol and fire!"** Ciran says to the Batarian, but he replies: **"I can't shoot, not in this way!"** The Turian grabs at his belt, taking a Clinging Grenade, taking the safeguard away, murmuring: **"Great, whatever this means."** He throws the grenade at the monster, who has turned around again, stamping a little bit quieter this time at Elaine; the grenade hits the right arm, which gets shred into pieces seconds later in an explosion, as well like severed, while the monsters prostrates. **"No chance my ass!"** is heard by Kysaek from Tavis, but stops one moment later only to drone disbelievingly, while he observes again how the enemy regenerates: an interaction of flesh and cables reproduces the arm simply. **"I can't believe it."**, the Turian growls.

Kysaek goes back slowly, still focusing on the enemy, before moving her eyes beside him; she attaches the Avenger at her back, draws her pistol and fires few times at a pipe, creating a cloud of steam in this way, which hits the monster, letting it roar and stopping its movements for a moment. The woman looks back, has still some meters, which is why she yells: **"We need to do something!"** She hears from Tavis: **"I have an idea! Continue going backwards till to the edge of the abyss and when I say it, jump upwards!"** Kysaek doesn't look up, replying only: **"I hope you know what you do; I don't want to fall!"** and gets for this from the Turian: **"Trust me."** She keeps silent then, aiming with her pistol at the enemy, continuing to go back slowly, while the monster frees itself from the cloud, shakes itself a bit and then marches at the Asari, who has reached the abyss now: except for the side and the abyss itself there are no possibilities to dodge, what the monstrosity seemingly notices. It bares its teeth, before starting once again to storm forward, whereby Kysaek fires with her pistol leading to nothing, differently from Tavis who fires from above: first one shot at a pipe with a flame symbol, whereupon a spluttering is heard, followed by another shot, creating a jet of flame, which engulfs the enemy completely. It causes imbalance by the monster, which is why it stops few meters in front of Kysaek, wagging with the arms and roaring.

"**Let it fall."** the Turian yells and Dorvan lets the grenade fall in the ripped open mouth: it swallows it, before tripping closer to Kysaek again, still burning. **"Jump Elaine!"** what the Asari does as well, putting her strength into the jump, before getting grabbed by Tavis' hand, which swings the Asari to the side, avoiding the burning monstrosity only barely, which head now gets blast away by the explosion, before falling into the abyss, good visible thanks to the fire; it crashes against the walls several times, against some pipes and at the end with a splash on the ground, letting the fire disappear.

"**I don't want to look rude…but you are damn heavy Elaine."** Tavis murmurs, whereas Elaine puts her head into the neck, looking up to him. Both don't see the looks of both thanks to the helmets. **"Then we need to do this more often."** Kysaek says simply, before getting released carefully, falling back on the ground beside Thais, who lies on her back, breathing audible loud. **"No thanks."** she adds to the topic. **"I don't want to push…but when I judge that brute correctly, even the exploding head was useless; so can we hit the road, before he comes back?"**, Dorvan asks with a certain fear in the voice. Kysaek nods, pointing at the door in front of her; Sapto stands up, Dorvan and Tavis climb down at the side of the maintenance bridge, jump on the generators in this way and then down beside the two Asari; then they march through the door out of the Darkness, starting their way back to the Citadel…

* * *

And now let us welcome our newest Squad Member Dorvan :-) and yes this Reaper-Yagh is the same like in the laboratory, how he survived that? Will come in a future chapter ;-)

Some notes of the author:

Now a little bit background Information to Dorvan: Since Mass Effect 2 it is not imaginable without EDI anymore, so how reproduce this without looking lame? So I had the idea to create an organic lifeform, whose "Brain Capacities" are so huge, that he can compete with an AI…which didn't come across so well at the start, especially cause of his "Bot". I think you can imagine what this Bot is good for…..

And then there is the thing about Hackers…most of the people invent some scrawny or fat cliché guys…so I thought, I turn it upside down: a gigantic Batarian as a "Hacker", whereby I will not say something about his personality, so here now ;-)

Small addition: Would Kysaek be a guy, she would have had it easier to get into the Club: as a customer :-) but for this she would have needed to pay also some Credits.

Ach yes…when Kysaek would be more "Renegade" she wouldn't knock out the customer only, but…you know… :-P

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	25. Return to the Citadel

Today the story is six months old and has reached 200.000 Words! :-)

* * *

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter I: **Return to the Citadel

* * *

Starting with music :-) "Vigil – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The blue flashes streak around wildly, the energy gathers in the Core engulfed by massive steel; they disappear over and over again for a short time behind thick beams, the rings which swing around the Center. Not far away from the gigantic Portal Construction a white light appears for few seconds, accompanied by a spatial distortion and the appearance of a bigger ship, no warship, but rather a Transporter; it leaves the Mass Relay behind, while in the far distance a big blue planet, light blue, is visible, whereby one spot gets covered by a dark, brown planet.

* * *

First image :-) "NormandySR2_Massenportal_ME2" insert this in Google/Images ;-)

* * *

Mechanical Clicking echoes through the corridor, stopping at a group of travelers, wearing a tray in one hand full with various drinks. **"Do you wish something for refreshment?"** the Mech asks with an electronic dialect, looking at two Batarians, one of them a woman, and a Salarian. **"I'm good, thanks."** – **"No."** – **"Yes."** is coming from the different people, whereby only the female Batarian wants to have something, grabbing a glass with a blue liquid, before the Mech goes on, leaving the three passengers behind, who stand in front of the door with the number '187' over its edge; it is closed, from the interior is heard only unintelligible talk, created by Thais, Kysaek, Tavis and Dorvan, who holds a pill in his right hand right now, leads it to his mouth, before swallowing it and shaking one moment later.** "Soon I will feel better; fortunately I was drugged to the eyeballs when you have taken me out, otherwise it would have been very, very…well let's say simply I would have got freaky."**, Dorvan explains, crossing his arms, while sitting in his bunk, in the lower one, having one above. **"I see and when I deduce this correctly, that's why you use this Bot…or Geth? I don't know what is it anyway? A Geth who works with you or how is it?"**, leaves Kysaek's mouth in a questioning tone, while leaning against the cabin entrance, crossed legs and dangling arms at the side.

The Batarian shakes a bit, grabbing his head. **"Bhrrr mhhh , wah the pills are taking effect right now."**, he purrs, but gets calm quite fast again, before answering Elaine: **"No that is only an empty shell, no Geth in proper sense; although they have evolved during the War the Geth are still programs, which are not bound to a body. I have purchased this body by an auction years ago; modified and using it since then, an immense help, because I can run around with him in crowds without problems, without having a fit or leaving my premises."** Tavis points at his forehead with a stretched out forefinger: **"Once again learned something new: a hulk of a Batarian, who has panic fear in front of mass gathering and never leaves his house."**, he lowers his hand again, listening to Dorvan's reply: **"One can't choose with what one is born, but one can try to live with that and that I do…with my Bot I am invincible."**, stopping then, looking at everyone, before adding: **"That is similar like by a game, for example Call of Citadel…I am able to shoot five targets at the same time, as well with my Bot; he is my extended arm and with him I am doing what I would never be able to do."**

Thais is sitting in the topmost bunk, opposite of Dorvan and supports her head on her right hand, putting the elbow on her knee. **"Well and a genius, we shouldn't forget that…but before we get off the point too far, it would be best to say what you know about PGI, about Reed and maybe other, who are involved in this."**, Sapto states asking and gets an agreeing nod from Kysaek and Tavis, before all look to the Batarian, who leans back, looking despite the pill still very tense and nervous; in the same way he speaks, hesitating weakly: **"Well that, that is so…"**, he breathes in deeply, before starting again: **"Like I told you already, I have developed a Virus or better said a program with which hostile Mechs, yes even whole Security Systems can be taken control. This program was obviously for an organization on Illium to break into PGI, for what reason I don't know."** The right hand moves over the face of the man for a moment, seems that he needs to collect himself again, shakes his head, before continuing to speak slowly: **"First I thought PGI wants to have me cause of simple revenge, but why? Reed's thugs could have killed me already by PGI's order, when they found me on Omega. They lured me out of my hideout cause of a deal and so I got captured, by Reed in person. He said then PGI wanted to have my mind, my skills, but he would know better methods to use me and so he put me into this hole, cut of every communication, my Bot switched off and buried in a Security Box, doomed to break Code fragments, bank accounts, money…so little was demanded."**, he sighs at the end, looking to Kysaek, who states the interposed question: **"Anything else? Nothing what could help us? For what PGI wanted your mind?"**

He shrugs with his shoulders, says her: **"About the deals of Reed I can't say much, only that he had enormous funds available. Regarding PGI I can't say you anything. I know only, that Reed wanted to transport me to Trident, a planet in the Hoplos Cluster, Hades Nexus System. Trident, a world of Trusts, where are no laws and everyone can do what he wants to; more I don't know. There is also not much data available, because everyone wants to keep their secrets on this planet secret."**

"**Trident…this planet doesn't say me anything."** Kysaek admits, crosses her arms, putting a hand on her mouth, supporting her face with this hand. **"A track of breadcrumbs."** Thais murmurs, getting for this the glances of Kysaek and Tavis; both ask: **"A track of what?"** The Asari pushes herself forward, jumps down from her bunk, before getting into an upright position and going to the other side of the room to the others, telling during this: **"There is a story of the humans; sadly I don't know the name anymore. In this tale two siblings, a brother and a sister were abandoned in the forest from their father, without hope or chance to find a way out of this forest alone. But they were successful, because the brother has eavesdropped at the evening before and he dropped a track of white stones behind himself and his sister, which they needed to follow only to find the way out of the forest."**

This tale Tavis comments with: **"What stones have to do with bread? Isn't it called then, following the trace of stones?"** The Asari answers this comment with: **"The tale was not over yet, but to shorten it: the children were abandoned a second time after this, but this time they had no stones, but instead bread and this one they spread piece by piece in the hope that they can follow it back home…that's why the human saying, follow a track of breadcrumbs, what we will need to do, bit by bit, we come closer to PGI and everything around it."** Elaine taps with her forefinger against her chin: **"This means, that our next goal is Trident."** what gets approved by a nod of Tavis and Thais, whereby the Turian says: **"It looks this way, but before we take this into consideration, we should wait, who knows what comes next. Reed will not let this go; he will not need long until he has found us, from which one can deduce that our cover will be blown soon and we should prepare for this."**, before going to the bunk of Dorvan, who pulls his legs to his body, observing the Turian like he climbs up.

"**You don't need to be afraid of us, only Kysaek could tend to things, which could harm you."**, the man claims, whereupon Elaine looks at the Turian, before raising her hand to point with middle and forefinger at her eyes; then she turns her hand, pointing with the same gesture at Ciran, before pushing herself away from the wall to go to the head-sized window opposite of the door, looking outside into space; she starts to speak quietly: **"Let us talk about the rest, when we are back; let us see what the others have done in our absence, before we enmesh ourselves in plans…"**, before stopping to talk, keeping the silence, as well like the others, whereby Thais lies down back into her bunk, as well like Dorvan, to close their eyes, while Ciran as well like Kysaek act calmly, he sitting, she standing.

Around 15 minutes later the Turian shoves himself down from his sleeping place to go to Kysaek slowly, who still looks outside of the window with relaxed crossed arms around her belly. **"After all this rush…"**, the Turian coughs lightly, getting Kysaek's attention in this way: the Asari turns her head around, looks at the speaking Tavis and listens to his words: **"That was really impressive Elaine; if I had still my doubts before these things, then you have destroyed them successfully."**, the Asari nods shortly, but keeps silent, while the man continues talking, **"I am no woman, that's why I can share this badly, but playing this role was certainly not easy."** Casually the Asari replies: **"Is that an apology, a confession? How should I comprehend this?"**

The hands of the Turian waggle here and there. **"Nothing of all this; it should have been a compliment; your effort was important for the success of this mission."** he explains, calming his hands fast, before coughing lightly again…The Asari turns around to him completely, saying to Tavis: **"Compliment, success, two words which are not important for me. We have done this together, no one alone, besides without your help I would have been lost."**, before he replies: **"Of course, no one can do exploits alone; that are rare exceptions, but still I realize that you had a large share in this and there you should – how it is said so nicely – slap on your shoulder for this."**, ending the arm crossing, standing loosened there now, before hearing from Kysaek, after she has directed her glance to the window again: **"To slap oneself on the shoulder, success…I'll take it in for a while and when it stops, I will do as well."**, continuing to look at the blue energy beams, which passes at her window, created by the shields of the Transporter and diving the far stars into a calming light.

"**Doesn't sound like confidence."** the Turian states, pressing: **"Why are you talking so bad about you?"** before stepping beside the Asari – not too close – staring out of the window. First the woman hesitates with her answer, biting on her lower lips, before explaining: **"I can' say really that my life was crowned with success. Be it school or exercise of various activities, by the Forces, even the job by PGI…wouldn't it be so monotonous, I wouldn't be able to keep it so long."** Her eyes stay directed at the window, while Tavis' ones look to the side, looking at the woman, before informing her with his thoughts: **"Everyone in the galaxy has a talent, a calling, a destiny, when you want to formulate it exaggerating. I am only a few years older than you, but for me this sounds like you are or were looking for It."**, he gets interrupted shortly by the Asari: **"Looking for it?"**, whereupon the man nods, continuing: **"Many are looking for it in the galaxy, looking for their calling. By few it lasts not long, by others long and even some search so long, that they quit it someday, whence the thought has come that one can do nothing except for failing, but this is not the case. The fact that you have – like you call it – failed, shows rather that you belong to the kind that has not given up and perhaps that here is – everything what you lived through and will live through – your calling, far at the top, Mistress of your own path."**

Kysaek moves her head here and there, raises her right hand with a stretched out forefinger up to the top: **"You are talking about the battle against this company and everyone else?"**, what the Turian replies with the words: **"Not completely. This battle, this whole schmear, is rather an obstacle and the question is, can you overcome these obstacles on your path? On your path to the top?"** sounding really serious.

"**I think I understand now. Till now these were only my own thoughts, but when others see this as well…well maybe it is really my calling to be involved at the top or how it can be called."**, comes from Kysaek, sounding much more satisfied than earlier, whereby Tavis adds: **"You are a talented and special woman, when I am allowed to say this."** On these words the Asari grins shortly, saying: **"Is that a compliment or was this a try to flirt?"** The Turian stays like always calm, replying only: **"That is your decision, how you want to see this…"**, before staying silent now; Elaine chuckles amused, but doesn't say another word to this, while the ship continues to float through the endless space, with the goal Citadel.

* * *

First switch of the music ;-) "The Presidium – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Few hours later, after the ship has passed the many planets of the Sol System, it comes closer slowly to the Citadel, which appears like always in its shining light, created by the sun light as well like the weak blue fog, which engulfs the Earth; the Transporter passes the many patrol ships, floats along the Wards, flying only very slowly until the speed has decreased so much and the construction docks lands slowly, docks at the Station, which towers over everything in the District, together with some other buildings.

* * *

By searching "citadel mass effect 2 by loraine95" via Google/Images you get the view of this situation :-)

* * *

After the Squad left the ship, got their weapons and hit the road by taking a Taxi to the Lower Sectors, they reach a jetty, climb down on the left side, whereby Dorvan tenses up his arms, pressing them against his body tightly, sighing nervously: **"I notice, notice that the effect of the pills is wearing off."**, and gets looked at by Kysaek. **"From here on it is not far away anymore; we will bring you first to our apartment and then…yes then….where is actually your Bot? Shouldn't he be there during giving back our things?"** Elaine asks and gets a shaking head from Dorvan. **"I have addressed him to your company…when you have nothing against that."** the man says a bit shaky, looking around over and over again. **"No, no…it's fine; hopefully you are calmer when you are in safe premises."** Elaine hopes, looking to Tavis and Thais then, saying, **"Go to the company; I bring him to our apartment, then I follow you."**

Thereupon the Turian and the other Asari nod, before leaving Dorvan and Kysaek, who go on in another direction, whereby Dorvan tries not to touch anyone and Elaine holds his arm. **"If he was worth all this? A Batarian with panic fear of crowds or how this is called."**, crosses her mind, but she keeps silent to Dorvan, continuing to go with him. Around 30 minutes and various breaks later the Asari stands in front of her apartment together with Dorvan; she opens the entrance, before going in, followed by the closing door and murmuring: **"For now you need to be content with the Sofa…or well, I don't know what you like…"** Barely spoken, barely out of the street IL'legas seems much more relaxed and goes to a desk beside the Wall Screen instantly, after getting free of Kysaek's hand. **"Never mind, never mind…this is okay for now."**, Dorvan claims, sits down and activates instantly his Eye-Visor as well like his Omni-Tool, then a second, having on both arms an Omni-Tool. **"It looks like you feel fine here…I'll see you or better your other you in the company then."**, she says, but doesn't get an answer: the Batarian is surrounded already by several holographic Windows; she leaves the apartment again and hits the road to her express company.

Quite some time later Kysaek arrives in the Refugee District, leaves the elevator and reaches the big courtyard, which was surrounded by various tents in the meantime. **"Damn it…one week not here…"**, crosses her mind, before putting her arms at her hips, wearing still her Battle Suit as well like her weapons and the helmet. Slowly Elaine starts to move, stretching upwards a bit to see the path through the Container Canyons.

"**Fortunately Dorvan is in the apartment; here he would have gone crazy."**, the Asari thinks, needs to press herself through the crowd, which strays around in the artificial 'streets' of the tent alleys, whereby everywhere hands edge out, accompanied by many begging: **"A Donation." **– **"For days we have nothing to eat."** – **"Credits, we need Credits."** and much more; many of these words are directed at Elaine, but the woman keeps silent, keeping her eyes looking straight forward, while coming closer and closer to the Container; at the end she reaches them, finding the accustomed view, but doesn't let herself being stopped by this as well, while continuing her way to her company undeterred; in front of her company stand already two C-Sec Officers as well like a flock of refugees. Elaine stops for a moment to observe the offered view, before shaking her head. **"The Citadel is the Center of the Galaxy; I don't want to know how it is looking elsewhere."** and then goes to the entrance door, before getting stopped by the officers; she draws her ID-Card without a word and they let her through after a short Scanning; she opens the door, enters the express company in this way and gets greeted like usual by the gatekeeper: **"Friendly: Good Day Ms. T'Veres."**

She nods to the Elcor, before marching till to the storage hall, passing the opening door for this; now she stops, before getting looked at by the mercenaries, which stand left and right; apparently they need a moment to recognize Elaine, while she observes the working, which happens in the hall: she looks at boxes and other material, which piles up almost three meters high; some of it wears the Logo of Kassa Fabrications. **"Wow, seems it works."** Kysaek realizes astonished, raising her head a bit: she sees Thais as well like Tavis in her office. She continues her way through the hall till to the corridor on the other side; she goes along the corridor, goes the stairs up till to their end in the second level, before pushing the green button at her office door, taking the helmet off during this and attaching it at her back; she goes through the opened entrance, who closes right after her passing, before she looks around as well like she gets looked at by everyone. **"There she is finally."** Relis says, draws her cigarette out of the mouth to clamp it between forefinger and middle finger, whereby the Twins press here instantly: **"You have really stripped?"**

Instantly Kysaek grabs her face with the right hand, lowers her head and waits a moment with her answer: **"No, I have danced…stripped would have meant, I would have undressed myself."** Dios keeps silent after this, but Kuren adds to this statement: **"Correct myself: you have danced exotically…was probably respectable. When we would have a Sex Drive we would have been fond of this."** The Asari nods simply, hearing from Doctor Azkar: **"Bet you have missed that?"**, before she replies: **"Oh yes, is after all better than on Omega."** She takes her hand from the face, seeing now the machine, which she had seen in Reed's Warehouse as we like hears its electronic voice: **"I have looked around here already: nice house, but the configuration of the programs and various bit streams are in need of improvement."**, whereby it is easy to hear Dorvan's own voice there, hidden behind the noises and sounds of the typical Geth-Dialects, sounding a bit deeper than the normal version.

"**And will this work, I mean, the Geth stay mainly on Rannoch, except for the few, like The Advisor, the Councilor of the Geth."**, Thais asks, crossing her arms; she doesn't wear her helmet anymore as well like Tavis, while both lean at Kysaek's desk. **"Geth are a galaxy wide accepted Species, they are governed by the same laws and policies like everyone else, so this shouldn't be a problem."**, Dorvan explains, before hearing Elaine's question: **"And how is it now? Do you feel better?"** He answers it: **"Yes, no problems, no panic attacks; so I feel right and if we are concerned with Geth one day: I understand parts of their High-Speed Communication."**

Stunned murmuring spreads through the room. **"You can really, well, talk like a Geth?"** leaves Ciran. Instantly Dorvan's Bot turns around to him, before letting hear a whirring for few seconds. **"And what have you said right now?"** the Turian adds to the electronic whirring. Dorvan says: **"I have quoted right now half of 'Journey with a Prothean', although there were probably some mistakes."** No further word gets said after this statement, only a nod from Tavis like the others. **"Well okay, we have realized that Dorvan is a Geth in the shape of a Batarian, you know that I stri-, …danced exotic…"**, Elaine summarizes, accompanied by the heckle of Dios: **"And by your suit everything can be seen."**, but simply continues talking: **"Y****es exactly and everything can be seen by me…what leads me to the most important thing: that what we found on Omega."**, pointing at Dorvan's Bot. **"Don't worry, Tavis, Thais and…our Geth-Batarian have told us the grossest; the question is, what will come now?"**, leaves Relis' mouth together with some clouds of smoke, before Kysaek takes up the word again: **"That is the question and the answer is quite simple: Trident has our attention. I mean, when Dorvan should go there…and I mean when we look at him with his Super Brain, then there needs to be something that should help us out. Hereby is only the next question, what this was about."** By most of them thinking wrinkles appear, at least as much as their skin allows it to be seen, except for Dorvan's Bot, who says his thoughts: **"The others have told me what happened on Illium. Combined my mind can be used for high-level control processes or for progression of mindsets of Reaper Units."** The eye of Dorvan's Geth lightens up and begins with a simple projection, which builds up within seconds; some bodies take shape, which can be identified as Reaper Units after a short observation: Husks, Marauders, Brutes, Banshees and everything in a row beside each other, barely bigger than a hand.

* * *

Now a small image: "Mass Effect 2 Husk" :-)

* * *

"**Known facts declare that Cerberus was able to control them at the end of the Reaper War, but after the War there were only missing Code Fragments and Orders, like was realized in tests. We don't know if PGI commands this skill or whatever they aim for with their apparent researches, which is why my first assumption is that they want to rope me in for the controlling processes…maybe even as a Cannibal."**, he explains while going over all units in sequence, before switching it off, when he is back by the Husks. **"But well why exactly you? I mean, a Geth could do this as well, when we talk about such things with their superior thinking process…or how do you mean that?"**, Elaine asks, leaning beside the door and crossing her arms. Whirring Dorvan answers: **"Difficult. A Geth is almost not to hack, his cooperation would need to be on voluntary base; moreover not every Geth is super intelligent. Their thinking processes are fast, but that doesn't mean that they understand everything also; above all when we talk about mixing of organic and synthetic, like it was the case with the Reaper Units for example; more and more Variables: understanding of the anatomy and experiences, being ready to overstep one's limits and out of this rigid picture-"**, but here he gets interrupted by Kysaek: **"Okay, okay, I think we have understood that. So we have some assumptions, when we look at the fact that on Trident are almost no laws and Trusts can do there what they want. So the assumption suggests itself that there needs to be something like a Research Center."** The head of Dorvan's Bot lowers, while Thais adds:

"**We shouldn't forget during our consideration, that there will be trouble here soon. Before Trident is an option, we should prepare to withdraw from the Citadel; after all we laid the foundation with Leros, with other words we will still get our money, hopefully."** A nod follows, accompanied by Ciran's explanation: **"Reed and his men will enquire what went adrift in the Club. The knocked-out guest, the placement of Kysaek at the same day, the surveillance tapes where Elaine's face is seen, my name, every idiot will suss us out."** Dios adds: **"Possible Retreating Points need to be considered and escape routes need to be planned. The Galaxy is big, but wanted it will be hard to find any Asylum, no matter where we go. Escape from the Citadel is also quite difficult; when we have the attention of the government and Security Forces it is almost impossible."**, before Ciran adds to consideration: **"And don't forget: first Reed will send us Thugs highly likely, nothing official, Soldiers and Mercs. When we are able to repel them, we will attract the attention of the authorities without a doubt and then it gets tight. An Escape from the Citadel should be planned properly, but we should separate both things. First we care for the defense against Reed, while parallel to it we should smooth and secure a way for our escape…will not be cheap."**, whereupon a silent break starts, which lasts few minutes, before getting interrupted by Dorvan's information: **"Deviant Topic, reminder for Trident: I have found only two facilities on the planet, which is under control of PGI. Exact information is not available: only a research colony with around 5000 inhabitants and a Mining Facility mainly operated by Mechs and other Machines."**

Kysaek pushes herself away from the wall, loosens up her arms, before saying: **"Good to know and regarding the other things: more Soldiers and other Security Upgrades for the company. For the Escape Route from the Citadel everyone should think about something for him- or herself, then we can prepare that…otherwise, this was it for now."**, whereupon everyone gets moving to the door, except for Elaine, who goes to her desk, takes the weapons as well like the helmet from her back and puts them on the table, before falling into her chair, putting the hands over her head, looking behind everyone until only Kysaek is found in the room; she sighs loudly once, yawns during this and stretches her body, before she closes her eyes and falls asleep for around an hour.

The body moves slowly only, but startles up then, while the head was put between the crossed arms on the table; the right hand of Kysaek rubs over her eyes, grabbing her forehead, before she groans: **"Nhhhrr the place here is simple not suited for sleeping; today I shouldn't do anything anymore and simply go…."** She pushes herself away from the table with the hands, but keeps sitting in the chair, considering: **"I need to find out tomorrow absolutely how the company looks like and everyone else…"**, and opens her right drawer; she shoves few inactive datapads behind, before stopping with her finger movements, when she sees something: the bracelet, which she got from the Asari Mother, when at the day of their departure two more children have disappeared; she takes it after few seconds, before closing the drawer and examining it more properly. **"I have started with this, so I can't forget it…"**, she turns it around, before murmuring: **"Looks like a boringly normal bracelet, but differently I can't explain this to me either."**, bobbing her wrist here and there, holding the bracelet, while still looking at the item, before she snaps with her fingers of the free hand. **"Maybe our new friend has an idea; perhaps he is able to make use of this thing."**, she says, before standing up from her chair, leaving the office and stopping in front of it. **"Let's see where he wanders around."** the Asari says, before going the stairs down.

Elaine activates her Omni-Tool, creating a connection to Dorvan's Bot, who appears on the Display with a **"Yes?"** what Kysaek replies with a short: **"Where are you right now?"** Dorvan answers: **"In the Workshop, a fitting location: in the rear part of this room are stored away all important functions of the company as well like the few processors."** The Asari nods slowly: **"I'll come to you."** before deactivating the connection and taking instantly the door opposite of the stairs, when she reaches the lower end of them; she stands in the Workshop, seeing in the corner at the Working Bench Kuren, who seemingly welds at something, but doesn't notice Kysaek instantly, before turning around to her.

"**Are you searching for the Metal Tin?"** the female Salarian asks and Kysaek nods only, which gets followed by a pointing finger of Kuren to the shelves. **"He has holed up at the back; I asked him, if we could use him as Decoration for a spacecraft, but he said no."**, woman says and Elaine replies: **"Surprising."**, shaking her head, grinning also, before she passes Kuren to go to the back; she passes the shelves and reaches an area, which is marked by several warnings: Gas, High Voltage and more; during this she presses her arms very close to her body, following the pipes a bit longer, when she sees the Geth Avatar at an dead end, simply standing around and saying electronic whirring over and over again.

"**Do you feel fine here really?"** the Asari asks the man, who turns around thereupon, lightening up the surrounding with his shining eye. **"Yes, in the last hour I made good for much, above all an Access Port directly to the Citadel; have you known already that Arrax Sorrn and Matriarch Tel'Nara have addressed a petition which demands the exclusion of all colonies and independent Governments, which have separated themselves from their Species, additionally to her usual speeches about creation the Old Order?"** The Asari moves her head here and there, crossing her arms. **"Matriarch Tel'Nara? Nhpf. I know her, briefly. This woman was already very hard to her own Species; I don't want to know even what he has against others."** The Bot nods shortly – at least as much as the rigid body allows it – before he adds: **"And I have heard that ExoGeni will not be able to finish the Prototype X-II Medi-gel; in one till two hours their shares will fall. Moreover the newest movie with Liz Strako will be released next year: Avatar – Return to Rannoch. Really interesting; this movie is about a female Quarian before the Reaper War, who belonged to a special Recon Mission on Rannoch, disguised with Geth Avatars almost in a way like by me."**, points at himself, before continuing to tell, **"But instead spy the Geth she starts to get feelings for one unit and-**", Kysaek raises her hand: **"Okay, okay, I see you are happy to be networked again; that you can tell me later or another time. I am here, because you can help me maybe."**, before stretching out her second hand forward, opening it and presenting the bracelet to the Bot.

"**I would like to know, if there is something special about this bracelet."** She goes to Dorvan, gives him the item, which he takes and begins to scan it; whirring and buzzing, he says few seconds later: **"On the first glance I can says this plain looking bracelet has a comprehensive Interiority: much Tech, but it is deactivated."** Kysaek puts her arm at the side, pressing on this topic: **"Deactivated? What do you mean?"**, whereupon the Bot explains: **"What this is exactly I can't say on the first glance, but I realize that its functions are rendered inoperative, via a remote access. Give me some time, then I can tell you, what it is about."** The head of Elaine moves to a nod, saying: **"Sure, I am quite curious what this thing is about and…"**, she snaps with her finger, **"There would be something else."**, she adds to her sentence, while the Bot looks at her silently, waiting probably for the words, which gets spoken after a short moment: **"Your skills could be of great use; the question is, for what we deploy you…whereby I have there some ideas."** A simple **"And what ideas are these?"** comes from Dorvan and Elaine explains her ideas:

"**Well you said Reed has used you to break some Code Fragments; that means you could make some Banks easier for some money, right?"**, waiting for the answer of the man, which sounds: **"It depends on which Bank and how big the Security is; Hacker Attacks on partially secured Data Servers work within seconds; they need some preparations, but the possibility is there."** The Asari nods once, putting her left hand at the chin, rubbing with her thumb over it. **"I see…and how does it look with creating a Security System for us, for the company, for us all?"** Kysaek asks, looking over and over again at the Bot, whereby her eyes stare at the metal chest, probably so she doesn't get blinded by the light of the eye.

"**Such a thing I would call in general a part-time work; give me some days and I present you an encompassing System, which is without equal."**, and puts his hands together during these words, only to pull them apart again instantly, whereby a line of Data gets projected in front of him and Elaine; then he puts the hands around a holographic sphere. **"Your databanks need an overhaul urgently; would I have hairs I would rip it out proverbial seeing this."** turns and spins the sphere, although it is not visible for Elaine, what he really does. **"When you say this, but when I think there about other possibilities…you say Banks and similar things need time; so what would be if I wanted to make some gangs easier by their money department?"**, she tells the Bot, but the answer is short: **"Similar to Banks, but gangs and criminals rarely have strong Security Systems, nor they store their money at such locations, but they have a disposition to other retaliation measures, if they find out where their money is." **The Asari smirks: **"But because you are so good, I assume that they will not do this so fast?"**, whereupon the Bot lowers his head, but keeps silent.

"**On the other hand there are not only rivals in the Underworld…with your skills, we could secure us advantages against other companies…mhpf, so many possibilities…many, yes…"**, she makes a short break by her words, before completing them a moment later:** "What use has new money and more, when we can't protect it? No, get to your…so called part-time work: create a secured Network; the other things we can do also without virtual attacks."** The hands of Dorvan's Bot move again over the holographic sphere shove the current one away, before letting the hands circuit a new one, a bit smaller. **"Good, I see you start instantly, then I let you alone…"** she says and turns around, finding her way out through the narrow corridors, following the pipes, while thinking: **"Welcome back on the Citadel…."**

* * *

Note of author:

And Cut. Hope this chapter was okay, although I in person thing this was one of the weaker ones, what probably is the case cause of the location change or because there is nothing "new".

But I hope now everything is clear regarding Dorvan and his Bot :-) And above all still something to this: There will not be a real Geth Squad Member, because I think Legion is too unique and every Geth, no matter how 'different' he would be, would end up as a copy or would look like this unwanted, although it would be not the purpose.

/end of the note ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	26. Armament and Justice

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter II: **Armament and Justice

* * *

Starting with music: "Mass Effect – Creating character menu (Missing Track)"

* * *

A rough male voice coughs lightly, a knocking is heard, like when someone would push something very hard against the ground; several times in succession until the voice begins to speak: **"And once again for all audience, who have hooked-up right now, the unbelievable News, which has reached us few minutes ago and which origin is no hour ago! Councilor Tevos is dead! Less than an hour ago the corpse of the Asari Councilor was found in her private premises, with a cut throat. It is unclear, what happened, but after first statements of C-Sec there was a fierce Battle in her apartment, what leads to the question how all this could happen unnoticed and was not earlier discovered than thanks to the servant of the Council. **

**Few moments ago a confession of Neo-Cerberus reached CNN. In this confession Miles Quentin himself appeared and declared a big victory in the Battle for the Humanity as well like in the Battle against the dominance of the so-called inferior Aliens. There were no doubts about this statement, but shortly after this confession, another reached CNN and there a hooded figure appeared, with distorted voice, declaring also a big victory, on behalf of Law and Order as well like against the gluttony of the Citadel. Who this hooded woman was is not known; judging from her silhouette a Salika, an Asari or a female Turian. After these events Executor Bailey as well like N7-Executor Alenko ordered the strengthening of the Security on the Presidium as well like a monitoring around the clock of every important Government Personage on the Citadel. The investigations to this incident are in full play and an early solution was promised."**

* * *

You can find some information as well like an image of Councilor Tevos on the Mass Effect Wikia. :-) It is the same who was the Asari Councilor already during Mass Effect 1 till 3, if she survived Mass Effect 1 ;-)

* * *

The voice makes a short break and a noise is heard, like something gets shoved, simultaneously with the next report: **"For a quick glance to the Economy News, which get overshadowed by the horrible events of the day. The Shares of BinHex exploded this morning, upwards through the ceiling, when Secret Project 17 was introduced and was celebrated with euphoria. Although this new Mech-Type is not able to keep pace with the fast apprehension of Hyper-Mechs, Project 17 was able to impress with his extreme resisting and destructive force. Valaen Dantius appears highly satisfied, pointing out that this is only the start and one can reckon with BinHex and Dantius Industrys, because the next project is in progress already." **Short silence starts, before the next report gets announced: **"Like BinHex the Mining Organization of Palaven Red Miner is happy, after first reports about rich discoveries of heavy metal and the successful realization of their facilitation became known. The responsible superintendent of the conveyor promises much profits in the future and calls up potential investors to join in the business even now, before others do it as well. Earlier for the facilitation of resources on Fiax still the subsidy of the Turian Hierarchy was needed, cause of the difficult planetary circumstances, but new Techs as well like long preparation are the crucial reason for the success of the mining operation like the superintendent added."** After this announcement the voice starts again, wants to speak, but gets silent suddenly, when Kysaek deactivates the Terminal and leans back, crossing her arms.

The Asari smirks lightly, looking at the Datapad, which lies in front of her: a long list, much text, as well like figures. **"It seems the investment in the Mining Organization pays off finally, whole 60.000 Credits, although it is a pity, that I have not invested in Project 17, than it had become much more money…but well, profit is profit; better than being at fault completely by the investments."**, she says to herself, nodding affirming, before taking the Datapad to deactivate it; she opens her drawer on the right side of her desk and puts the Pad inside it, before closing it once again, moving with her left hand over her face for a moment. **"The last days were demanding; I feel like puked and can't stay properly anymore, but I need to keep up, all of us need to keep up."**, leaves the Asari, panting, moaning, while lowering her head a bit and putting the hands on the desk; the eyes look dozily, not closed completely but only opened weakly.

"**But there is no time for resting, no, today is still some work on the schedule; after Dorvan took this trouble to find this super offer, I can't waste it. The Weapon's Deal he told me about, was also tempting…but when we are able to crank up this Construction Company, well Mechs are also Weapons and we can sell them to everyone…legal like illegal."**, crosses her mind, before getting up, supporting herself with her hands on the desk; she gets into a straight position until she has stood up completely; wearing her Battle Suit she yawns for a moment with a hand in front of the mouth. **"Well, then let's do it…I take Tavis and Dorvan; with them the thing should work, Tavis with his Tech Knowledge and Dorvan the Hacker, yes….yes, against a bunch of malfunctioning Mechs this seems to be the best choice."**, she mutters, before starting to move now, grabbing her pistol and Assault Rifle – both lie on the side cupboard – attaching them to her back and then she leaves the office.

Rapidly she moves on from the stairs, entering first the workshop, but this time she doesn't need to go the whole way to the most hidden spot of the room: she sees Dorvan in front of the working bench or much better to say the Geth-Bot, which screws on itself; the left shoulder plate is exposed completely, allowing to see the interiority of the machine. **"Upgrades?"**, Elaine asks straightforward, crossing her arms and observing the opened spot more properly, above all the surface, which apparently consists out of small cartridges. Dorvan answers with: **"No, no Upgrades."** before adding the explanation: **"Regular Maintenance of a machine is extremely important so that it stays fully operative and Breakdowns in the middle of Battles could lead to defeats."**

A nod follows from Kysaek, who frees her arms, pointing with one hand at the Bot then. **"Well we could use this efficiency: I want to hit the road to the Construction Company. Why paying C-Sec and wait then still some days, when we can do it ourselves?"** the Asari says. Dorvan takes a piece of metal from the working bench, before putting it on the opened spot: an audible click is heard after a push and the shoulder is sealed once again, whereupon the machine turns around, moving the Lamp Eye here and there, while the lens gets bigger and smaller in short distances, before it is open completely. **"I should go with you to this Company? In the one, where this Virus is rampant which drives machines bananas?"** the Batarian adds to consideration loud, what Elaine counters with: **"Of course, you are looked at it in that light no real machine….you are a man who controls a Bot; you are the brain, no electronic Computer…or not?"**

"**In this sense no; the Avatar does what I want, but the Virus could damage some Systems and after this Devirusing is the order of the day once again."**, Dorvan says, followed by a short break, before Kysaek answers in a questioning tone: **"Again? Where do you hang out normally, that you pick up viruses? Some dirty pages? And what kind of Viruses are these, you can pick up normally or in this Company? Electro Clap, the noiseless Killer?" **Once again the eye of the Geth opens and closes. **"There are many viruses and in the Extranet there are many pages with Viruses, not only the ones with pornographic content. And talking about this Electro Clap, it exists for real: A virus which was programmed, to settle at Central Points and to slow the Data Stream in this way or even triggering an overheating, which is why certain things can burn out."**, he claims, sounding quite serious, while the Asari takes some steps back unobtrusive, but also slow, before saying: **"Okay…."**

The woman rolls her eyes upwards, while this picture is affecting her, before shaking herself and directing her eyes back to the Bot, thinking: **"Boaahhwww icky."** She coughs lightly, before adding: **"Get done, whatever you do and we see us soon. I search for Tavis and we wait at the exit for you."**, at her 'Okay…' getting a stiff nod from the Geth. She turns her body around now, leaving the workshop, along the long corridor to the big storage hall, which is at full work like usually, in the meantime even with a Repulsor Gripper, which floats over the piles of boxes and according to requirements transports certain materials from the top to the bottom.

"**I bet everything, that Tavis stands in front of the gatekeeper corridor…"**, Elaine says to herself, crossing the big hall, passing the workers, the many boxes and the driving passed Repulsor Carts, in the direction of the gatekeeper corridor; she notices the Turian from the distance instantly, while standing beside the door with crossed arms, leaning against the wall; the Asari goes to the man, not wearing her helmet still, before getting seen by Tavis; he watches every step of her until the Asari stands in front of the Turian, before getting greeted with: **"Are we going finally?"**, whereupon Elaine replies: **"Who tells you, that I will take you with me?"**, smirking. Ciran pushes his body away from the wall, pointing with his finger at the forehead. **"One needs to be quite stupid when one doesn't take a Tech Expert to such a venture and I don't think you are stupid."** he says getting a nod from Kysaek, but no words, instead he continues talking, **"And you take probably our small Botarian with you?"**

Kysaek puts her head into the neck, murmuring: **"Botarian?"** looking curious to Tavis. **"Well, my creation…he is a Batarian, who controls a Geth-Bot, a Botarian."** the man explains. Elaine shakes only her head, laughing for a moment, before saying: **"You have many talents, yes, but creativity is not belonging to it."** The shoulders of the Turian move up, together with a **"You say this."**, but then lowers them again, asking: **"Well, are we ready to leave?"**, whereupon Kysaek nods, saying: **"We wait at the gatekeeper exit for Dorvan, then we go."** and then opens the mentioned corridor, passing it as well like Tavis, getting greeted by the gatekeeper: **"Sincere: A nice day."**

They stop in front of the exit, looking at each other, but keep silent; they wait almost a quarter of an hour, before hearing the clicking noise and stamping metal, seeing Dorvan's Bot. **"Well hopefully you have devirused yourself properly."**, Kysaek laughs. **"Devirused? But he has nothing infectious or not?"** Tavis fears and Dorvan answers: **"At most when you insert your Omni-Tool at the wrong spots."** Ciran shakes his head, droning: **"Many Thanks for this head picture."** Then he puts on his helmet, as well like Kysaek, who says now: **"Okay, to the Taxiport at the Lower Sectors and from there we fly to this company and clean it."** She waves with her right hand so they follow her, before opening the exit of the company to leave it together with Tavis and Dorvan.

The three-person-group searches a way through the crowd, whereby Kysaek notices instantly, that the big Gate to the Refugee Dock, at the crossing to their right side, is closed with a small squad of C-Sec officers; she moves left with her companions, hearing during this the rejection of various refugees by a C-Sec officer: **"Cause of the current events this area is closed; remove from here immediately, otherwise we need to use force."**, whereupon many requests are heard: **"My family is still not through the check point, please open the Gate."** – **"We want to exchange our food stamps, open!"** – **"Damn Cops, we can change places gladly, open this door!"** and endless more insults as well like requests are heard by the officers until Elaine finally leaves the earshot, moving through the urban canyons of the Container City; she needs almost half an hour until she reaches the elevator to the Lower Sectors; she identifies herself and her companions, before entering the elevator with them, which starts to move a moment later. Like it is known an announcement is heard few moments later, while the Asari stands calmly as well like the others: **"Discovery on Bekenstein. After we have reported some time ago about the disappearance of a team on the bombed World, an independent group of Freelancers reports now the discovery of several corpses with the Logo of Exogeni on their suits. The dead people are not identified still and there are only two dozen of them, only a small part of the out of 100 persons consisting Salvage Team, which went to Bekenstein by order and permission of the Council. The Freelancers reported about bullet holes, as well like incised wounds what underpins the former assumption of the Council that the Team fell victim to scavengers or pirates, but the Council is not able to send an official Team for the investigation, which is why the case will stay unexplained probably."**

After this announcement Dorvan says: **"Hasty conclusions lead often to the wrong track: Pirates and Scavengers are big scapegoats, but do they have the firepower to finish off 100 people?"**, whereupon Tavis replies: **"Most of the gangs are stupid and that's why not capable to this, but with the right leaders, which use their surroundings to their advantage, even the most reprobating Street Gang can defeat a superior opponent."** Whirring is heard: **"Your experience, I will keep that in mind and has even expanded my horizon; but still hasty conclusions deceive most often the trace."** On this a silent nod of the Turian follows, before the elevator door opens and the group leaves the room, going the remaining way through the Lower Sectors till to the Taxiport, whereby Kysaek stands at the panel, typing on it and few minutes later a yellow Skycar lands on a platform, opening the doors on the right side.

"**Wohohoho is this Geth belonging to you?"** comes from the human driver, as well like a nod from Kysaek. Thereupon the human says: **"I don't take Geth along."** and Dorvan asks instantly: **"No Geth? Do you want to discriminate me?"** The man shakes his head, droning only: **"You Geth are perhaps smarter than ever and have a seat in the Council, but in the insurance you apply as dangerous and transport good, which I can't take along, otherwise the insurance doesn't pay during possible crashes."** The Bot closes and opens the Iris of his eye. **"I would call this discriminating."** he says, what motivates Kysaek to intervene: **"And what is, when we take him along in the trunk? There everything comes in, what is, well, no passenger?"** The man nods, pointing backwards: **"When he fits, the machine can go into the trunk."** Elaine turns around to Dorvan's Bot, saying nothing, but looking at him, whereby there is no emotion to be seen on the machine, only a silence from both sides until the Bot complains: **"Again in a tight box."** He goes to the trunk, opens it and climbs inside, before kneeling down, retracting the arms and the head between the legs, while Kysaek closes the trunk, which snaps.

"**Good he is in."**, she yells, before climbing into the Taxi, followed by Tavis, who grins, before tapping for a moment against the seat and murmuring: **"Cheer up, you have a special place, all for yourself."**, but doesn't hear an answer of the Bot, while directing his eyes forward; the doors at the side close, with the question: **"Where to you would like to?"**, which get answered by Kysaek with: **"To the Construction Company in the third Sector of the Ward."** The man responds quizzically with the words: **"There where the machines went on rampage?"** what gets answered by a nod of Elaine. The driver shakes his head, activates the Skycar, before it lifts up, while he murmurs: **"And there you go with a Geth? That I call optimistic."** On these words Kysaek doesn't say a word as well like Ciran, while both lean back, looking forward through the windscreen and while the driver lines up into the traffic.

* * *

Now an image: "mass effect 2 dracon trade center skycar" into Google/Images :-) and a switching of the music: "Mass Effect 2 – Tali"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the car lands again on the ground; the trunk opens, before the machine straightens itself slowly, while the side door swings upwards and Tavis climbs out; Kysaek pays the driver, before leaving the Skycar as the last; she follows the car still with her eyes, while it raises again and flies off, before looking forward again and hearing the moaning and groaning of Dorvan: **"The Driving Style of the Driver was really pleasant; later I can flatten myself again by the number of times I hit the walls."** Elaine waves to him so she stops, while moving forward slowly: **"Later every one of us throws something into a box, so that you can go finally once to an All-Around-Inspection or you allow Dios and Kuren work on you; bet they will make you to something really good."** The Bot says instantly: **"Yes, a drink holder for a spacecraft."** what leads to laugher of Elaine and Tavis.

They come closer slowly to a cordon, consisting out of three Skycars of C-Sec as well like a holographic police line with the label: **"Off limits for unauthorized personnel, do not cross the line."** They get stopped by a Krogan with a raised hand, his face hidden behind the helmet. **"You can't go on from here, this area is closed. The Machines inside went on a rampage and were put in quarantine."**, the man explains, thanks to his helmet clangorous and with a krogan, deep voice, while being armed with a Shotgun. Kysaek looks for a moment left and right, noticing further officers, all of them looking at a big door over which 'Hahne-Kedar Construction Works' is written…her eyes look back to the Krogan. Kysaek says completely crude: **"Yes have heard about that; we have secured the sale of goods law for this company and want to get in to clean a bit."**

The krogan officer laughs one moment, but recollects himself again. **"I respect it, when people want to approach to things themselves, but as an officer of C-Sec I need to inform you all about the fact that C-Sec assumes no liability or will start a retrieval, if something goes wrong just as little like an insurance for possible mutilations and blahblahblah…I think I don't need to say more."**, the Krogan snorts, before freeing the way for the group, who have nodded to his words, while stretching out the right arm to the side, **"Well then, have fun; you need to get to the Central Computer and send a Disabling Command to all units."**, he adds murmuring, before looking to the other officers, **"Let them through."**, he yells. Drawing the weapons from the back the squad of Elaine starts moving, still slow, while going into position in front of the door; they get their weapons ready: Kysaek her M-10 Avenger, Tavis his Vindicator and Dorvan's Bot a Viper, the new model, M-100 instead 97. All look at the red button, tensed up with their bodies a little, except for Dorvan's Geth, waiting until the button gets green to push it: the big entrance opens, before they go inside in a line, following the barrels of their rifles and looking around area.

* * *

Another image: "Mass Effect 2 Capek facility obstacle"

* * *

Kysaek and her companions move along a gutter from where they can overview the small factory: many boxes, branched corridors in between and at the ceiling some grapplers and additionally to this Terminals spread around the walls, but no trace of any Mechs. **"Really quiet here; I thought there will be mad Mechs."** Tavis states. **"Maybe they have heard that you come and all went into cover."**, Elaine replies, before positioning herself at the edge of the metal gutter, looking once again at the hall: she notices two treadmills, as well like some Mechs, which hang at hooks over the treadmills, built only to the half; once without a head, once without a Torso and other missing parts. **"Everything looks quite unfinished; let us go on."** Kysaek orders, pointing at the other side of the hall, **"That up there looks like a place where a Central Computer could be."** She gets the approval from Dorvan: **"Exactly; have downloaded the layouts; we need to cross the Works and then into this room up there."**

All start moving, ahead Tavis, in the middle Elaine and at the end Dorvan's Bot; they position themselves on a platform, push a button and drive downwards – probably an elevator – before reaching the hall downwards and spread out instantly, but still see no Mechs. **"Do you register any Computer jabbering or something similar?"**, Elaine asks Dorvan, but he denies the question with: **"No; this is odd; we need to be careful."**, before pointing forward between some boxes, **"That way."**, he adds, whereupon the group moves on, close to each other; they have not much space for movement, but hear after some meters a whirring, clicking noise; from these more and more are heard, from the front as well like from the back.

"**Enemies discovered in Area 2B-BT, initiating pincer movement. "**, is heard from somewhere and seconds later the squad sees some LOKI-Mechs, appearing in the front, whereby Dorvan turns around, whirrs: **"They are behind us as well."** They muster by the dozens, but without weapons. **"They are unarmed, but caution, Mechs can send electronic Pulses."**, Tavis explains, followed by Kysaek's words: **"Then don't let them get close!"**, firing as the first her salvos with the Avenger, as well like Tavis; they scatter their bullets into the crowd, having an easy job in this way, on the contrary Dorvan, who gets his Viper ready, finger at the trigger and waiting, before firing 12 shots within seconds; the clip is consumed, but all Mechs are shot down, one hit, one head, exactly between the red eyes of the units, who collapse. **"Nhrijjjj System Failure."** is heard several times, while the Bot reloads as well like Tavis and Elaine, looking at their surroundings after more.

"**That was it?"** the Asari asks. **"You don't believe that for yourself, but at least it is easy: Mechs are good for training aiming, but such a tactic let's me wondering by VI-Units."**, the Turian adds to consideration, while the Asari swings her left hand forward with a **"Go, but careful."** This time she is ahead, then Tavis and at the end once again Dorvan; they continue looking around, before reaching one of thread mills over which various Mechs hang at the hooks: all of them look unfinished.

"**Reminds on a Slaughterhouse, where the meat is hanging."** Tavis murmurs, being really quiet during this, before forcing a way through the many unfinished looking Mechs like the others. They shove over and over again the bodies aside, but stop when they hear once again clicking – multiple – together with a cutting electronic whirring, which origin are FENRIS-Mechs: they come around the corner, running at the group.

* * *

Bet you get an image of them by inserting "Fenris-Mech" into Google/Images. ;-)

* * *

"**Caution these small metal dogs are fast and close by really dangerous."** Tavis warns, before firing the first salvos with which he knocks out the two leading FENRIS-Mechs. **"Enemies in the Construction Area, initiating Protocol X/5, organic annihilation."** is heard from several sides and around the corner dozens of Mechs appear as well like some from behind, unarmed, whereby Kysaek and Ciran focus on the FENRIS-Mechs, destroying one after another until no one remains. Dorvan aims with his sniper rifle at the Mechs behind the Squad, wants to shoot again, but gets struck back from a hand of a hanging enemy, which releases itself from the hook as well like a handful more; he yells: **"Caution, the Mechs have hidden themselves everywhere here."**, before swinging his barrel to wrestle his enemy down. Kysaek on the other hand gets a full electronic shock and her shields shatter visibly and audibly, while Ciran continues looking forward: he fires over and over again at the closer coming units, reloads in between his rifle, while Elaine uses her Biotic to throw an orb forward, hitting one unfinished Mech, who falls back, taking some with him to the ground, before Elaine's Avenger starts to fire at the helpless enemy. Behind the Turian and the Asari the Bot is not able to shoot, which is why he activates his Omni-Tool, aims at the Mechs and creates an electronic Overload between the Units; they collapse, hearing: **"Deactivating Systems aaaaaaaabbbbbb…"**

Everyone looks around, not hearing anything anymore: the enemies are destroyed. **"Go, before more machines wake u-"**, but gets interrupted in her sentence, when suddenly the treadmill starts moving; she goes down and gets taken several meters forward, needing to dodge some mechanic arms, which swing around. **"Look out, ahead!"**, Tavis yells behind her, pointing at one flying closer grappler, which carries an YMIR-Mech, before dropping it directly on the treadmill, whereupon the machine straightens itself, completely unfinished: no outer armor and no weapon systems, but still it moves to the Asari.** "Starting Annihilation, Awrrpp, Awrrpp. "** Elaine picks herself up – staggering during this much, having only partly a firm holding – before getting some steps backwards, while the Mech comes closer and closer, whereby some shots of Ciran and IL'legas hit the body, accompanied by Elaine's roaring: **"HEY! Don't shoot, it misses my ass by a narrow margin!"** what lets the weapons be quiet again.

The woman looks at the Mech in front of her, dodges the swinging right arm, before falling back on her butt; she crawls backwards, when even the left arm gets activated and runs down into the treadmill, between Kysaek's legs, but there for getting stuck into the treadmill. **"Systems failure, Arwwpp, Arwwpp."** This buys the Asari enough time: she gets up again and jumps from the treadmill, before running along the side; she aims at one of the Constructions arms beside the treadmill to jump at it, grabbing the arm; with the momentum she is able to move it: the peak shoots forward in the unprotected head of the YMIR-Mech and she lets go of the arm in the last moment to land on her feet, while an electronic wave shoots through the Mech, accompanied by thick smoke and sparks.

The Asari pants, breathes fast. **"Let us go now, before even more Mechs appear here, to the Central Computer!"**, Elaine orders waving once again with her hand, before everyone runs on, passing dozens of destroyed Mechs; now they stand in front of a door with a red button, whereby Elaine pushes it, but gets only a deep whirring as response. **"Crap, what do we do now? Can someone open it?"** Elaine asks, looking at her companions: both stop in front of the door and activate their Omni-Tools. **"Impossible, the door mechanism was destroyed; even hacking or something else is useless."** Tavis says, getting the approval of Dorvan: **"Like he said."** The Asari turns around again, looking, the weapon ready a bit: she follows the gutter, which goes on beside the door. **"And when we try it this way?"** the woman suggests. **"Detour: leads to the premises below the Central Computer, but via it we should be able to get into the Central Computer easily."**, Dorvan states, turning around the body, while the iris of the eye closes almost, pointing forward, **"Do you see this?"**, he asks, means two Containers, which open on the other side of the hall: Mechs come a-flocking out of it, dozens over dozens.

"**I believe we need to hurry; we don't have enough ammunition…"**, leaves Tavis with a subtle harrumphing, before taking the lead following the gutter around a corner as well like Kysaek and Dorvan, whereby the Bot sends a signal: some of the red shining eyes of the Mechs turn blue, right before they turn around to attack the other machines, creating a tussle within the units.

Dorvan catches up with the others, but once again the three stand in front of a closed door, not able to open it. **"Looks like that's it with these rooms."**, Tavis says, whereby Elaine points at the window beside the passage, before aiming with her assault rifle and firing a short salvo to shatter the glass. **"So we come in as well."** Kysaek says, whereupon Ciran counters: **"I wanted to do that right now as well."** and Elaine says only: **"Oh yeah."** She swings her rifle for a moment against the spiky edges to remove the remaining glass from the rim, before sitting on it to shove her butt over: she enters a lightly darkened room, looks around and murmurs: **"Go, go, the longer we need the worse for us."**, whereupon the two companions follow by entering the room via the destroyed glass, following Elaine's pointing finger. **"The stairs lead us up probably."** She goes ahead, looking left and right: the room is free, only some Terminals and Screens; they stop in front of the stairs, hearing a loud clicking from upwards; she sees a shadow at the wall, which comes closer quite fast, before she steps back to hide behind a desk as well like Tavis and Dorvan.

"**Defense initiated, enemy advances to the Network."**, is whirred: four Mechs come the stairs down – Hyper-Mechs – armed with Assault Rifles – Avengers – and want to spread around in the room, but get surprised by Kysaek's Squad: two get shot down directly, the others get into cover at the side. **"Hostile Ambush, organic Guerilla Tactic."** is resounded, before the Hyper-Mechs start firing alternately, over and over again out of their cover, preventing the group to advance. **"They stall us; soon there will be too many Mechs."** the Geth-Bot states, not able to shoot precisely or aim at the hostile VI-Systems. **"Then we need to make this more serious now."**, the Turian says, takes a grenade from his belt, spins the cap few centimeters and then throws it over his head, forcing the Hyper-Mechs out of their cover with the explosion as well like bothering them, what allows Kysaek and Dorvan to attack the enemies.

"**Forward."**, comes from Elaine, before all start to move now, reloading her weapon; she goes the stairs up, before they enter after some meters the room: in the rear corner is seen a big Terminal, connected with several Servers and on seeing this Dorvan says: **"There is the Central Computer; fast send the Disabling Command; I register more and more signals, which get activated back in the hall."**, while running to the window of the room to look downwards into the hall, which is full with Mechs: you can says hundreds, which crowd to the exit as well like to the Central Computer, while Elaine runs to the Computer, activates the Screen and wants to send the Command, but gets hindered by a **"Freeze."**, whirring and electronic resounding spoken.

The Asari doesn't move as well like Dorvan and Tavis, but they let their eyes move, whereby the Turian sees a silhouette beside himself. **"Your presence was noted, your interference is not acceptable, your help by a Geth quite unfortunate."** an unknown voice says, stepping out of the shadows: a Geth; beside Ciran another Geth. **"Interference? In what?"**, Elaine asks, raising her hands, turning around slowly; now she looks at the Geth: a unit with red stripes, but the Asari doesn't get an answer, but instead she hears only several whirring noises – probably an exchange between the Geth – whereupon Dorvan says: **"I have not understood everything, but these Geth are Radicals and want to revolutionize the Synthetics against the Organics; they have contaminated the Mechs in this facility." **

The other Geth looks to Dorvan, whereby one murmurs: **"Pattern oddly distorted, no Geth and no Organic, we eliminate you all."**, before getting their weapons ready, but Kysaek has used the short moment of unawareness to gather biotic Energy in her right hand: she throws an orb on the striped Geth, which gets dashed against the wall, while Dorvan activates his Omni-Tool, creating an Overload beside the other Geth, getting him out of balance, what allows Tavis to turn around and swing his Vindicator to press the Geth against the wall together with his own body. Elaine on the other hand wants to get her weapon ready, but the striped Geth stands up fast again and the Asari throws her weapon, hitting the head and preventing in this way that he can shoot, while she gathers energy in her hand and fires another orb at the Geth, hitting this time his eyes, which shatters; the machine goes down, followed by thick smoke and sparks, which come from the head. The right arm of Tavis stretch back, the Omni-Tool lights up: it needs a moment to get solid when enough energy is gathered, and a blade flips forward and the man rams his arm forward to pierce the Geth, which gets smashed against the wall, getting knocked out; he steps backwards so he slides down, while Elaine runs to the Computer, types on the Terminal around, before doing the last click; the Disabling Command gets sent to every Mech, what Dorvan observes via the window: every unit's light dies down, before they fold down or stay in their current position. The Asari turns around, pants: **"Has it worked?"** and the Bot of Dorvan turns to the woman, approving the question with a **"Yes, All units have stopped their movement."**, whereupon Kysaek allows herself to fall on her but, gasping: **"Terrorist Geth…and I thought all of them were peaceful."**, before leaning her head against the wall, as well like Ciran supports himself on his knees, but says nothing as well like Dorvan, whereas the machine simply continues standing: the mission is completed.

* * *

Enough of Tali ;-P "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Minutes later some officers of C-Sec storm the small Construction Works, secure step by step everything; they aim for a moment at Elaine and her Squad, when this comes out of the Central Room, but lower their weapons after realizing fast that this is no Geth. **"Is there a special surcharge now for your work done?"** the Asari asks, looking above all at the Krogan, who stood in front of the door and now enters the small factory. **"Work for C-Sec and you get Special Surcharges."** the man murmurs throatily, but the woman shakes the head, waving to stop, before replying: **"Not my case, but you have work: some Geth have infected the machines with a Virus or howsoever; wanted to start something like an extinction."** pointing over her shoulder to the Central Room. Instantly two C-Sec officers march there, pass the group and the Krogan nods: **"From here we take over, but I think at the latest tomorrow, when everything was checked the company will be available."** Kysaek nods only, passes the Krogan with her companions and they leave Works, call for a Taxi via Omni-Tool, when they have reached the space in front of the door.

Like earlier the Taxi lands at the Port, the trunk opens and Dorvan's Bot straightens itself, before climbing out, as well like the Asari and the Turian, whereby this time no moaning and groaning of Dorvan is heard, but there for the statement of Ciran: **"It looks like we have prevented the Revolution of the Machines, or not?"** Elaine puts her arms at the sides, gasps once: **"Looks like this; hopefully Dorvan didn't get hit by this."** she turns her head a bit, examining the Geth obviously, who says: **"My Systems are completely free, …although my legs are completely numb."**, before starting to stand still, while Kysaek murmurs: **"Your legs are numb? Caught something at the end?"**, continuing to look at the Bot, who continues to stand still for a minute now, doesn't react at all, also not on Elaine's: **"Still there?"**

The Asari raises her left hand from the hips, taps on the Bot, but no reaction; she looks to Tavis, who shrugs with his shoulders, before she looks back to the Bot. **"Sometimes a weak slap helps…"**, Elaine states, before she cuffs his head, but still no reaction. **"I believe we need to go back to the apartment, not that something happened."**, she turns her head to Tavis during this, before giving the Bot another pat, when suddenly he starts to move again, hitting Kysaek's hand with the head, shocking her completely:** "Wohaa!"** She positions her hands in front of herself like she wanted to do a Martial Arts Attack.

"**Do you think this is funny?"** the Asari drones, directing the words to Dorvan's Bot, before hearing his answer: **"What is funny? I said my legs are numb; that happens when I sit too long, which is why I stood up and wandered around a bit."** Tavis crosses his arms, saying: **"But you have not wandered around, you simply stood still."** Dorvan directs his Lamp Eye at Tavis, replying to his words: **"Yes, here not, but in the apartment."** This leads to the fact that the Asari and the Turian start to understand. **"Ahhh."**, leaves both mouths, whereby Elaine yawns, stretching herself. **"I don't know what you plan still, but I go to bed."** Her companions nod. **"I examine the Systems on Bugs and accomplish some routine repairs."** Dorvan says, while Tavis keeps silent, before the group dissolves.

The helmet lands in the corner, the weapons get put on the table in front of the sofa; a short glance to Dorvan, who sits on his place surrounded by several virtual windows and apparently doesn't notice the Asari, who stretches herself again, before going in the direction of the bedroom door. Suddenly she hears: **"I wouldn't do that."** from Dorvan; she stops, turns around and asks the Batarian: **"And why not?"** She rubs her eyes with the left palm, waiting for the answer of the man, which sounds: **"Thais is inside and she is not alone, no, no, I believe I don't need to tell more."**

Elaine raises her hand, wants to say something, but then keeps silent; she wants to go away from the door, but then yields to her curiosity and leans against the door, listening: almost nothing is audible, only grinding noise, which originates from the bed and linens, accompanied by quiet moaning. She presses herself away from the door, shaking her head and smirking. **"Well then…the Couch will like me, although I wanted to change clothes."**, the Asari gasps, going in the direction of the Couch, before letting herself fall on it with her back ahead; she yawns loudly, before directing the partially opened eyes to Dorvan, who is still engulfed in various Bit Streams and Windows; the woman asks: **"And what are you doing in your free time, beside flattening your Bot?"**

She needs to wait few moments, before the Batarian answers: **"I download the newest Security Updates for my Omni-Tool, moreover I am still installing the Security Network and I need to defend my Highscore by Alliance Corsair; when you are not online only for a week, some Quarian comes and takes the lead, but not with me."** The Asari turns around during these words, back directed to Dorvan, murmuring still: **"Didn't you want to examine your Bot?"** closing her eyes and only hearing weakly still the reply of the Batarian: **"I am doing it, in passing."** But now she falls asleep, breathes slowly and calmly for several hours.

Sometime later Kysaek senses a hand on her shoulder, as well like a weak pushing forwards and backwards; she opens her eyes slowly, grumbling during this a bit, before turning her head to look at Dorvan, who stands beside the Couch. **"Your legs are numb again?"**, the Asari speaks dozily, rubbing her eyes with the left hand, before sitting up slowly, shoving her legs over the edge; now she sits on the couch, waiting for the words of the man, which are: **"What? No, no, no, I wanted to inform you, …although I admit that I had a Sugar Flash right now."**

"**Sugar Flash?"** Elaine asks, examining the hulky Batarian, who says: **"You know, when you eat many sweet things and then have much energy."**, raises symbolically the hands upwards, while continuing to talk: **"But when the effect wears off…"**, yanks the hand back downwards, completing the short explanation with **"Bufff, you crash."** Kysaek nods slowly. **"Sugar Flash."** she leans back, pressing then: **"And what did you want to tell me, except about the sugar?"**, whereupon the Batarian raises his left arm, stretching upwards his forefinger, while activating the Omni-Tool of the right arm, reporting: **"I have finished the examining of the bracelet: really very, very, very interesting. In this small thing is so much Tech, I don't want to know how expensive these were."**, articulates additionally with his arms, showing his enthusiasm for sure, but also interest.

"**Well, then tell me, what Tech is in there."**, Elaine says, leaning forward and looking at the Batarian curiously now, while listening to his explanation: **"This bracelet has three traits, which are worth telling; first something simple: a tracking system, but which source I can't track down; the protocols got deleted, the connection cut; it would take weeks to perceive a possible location, which can receive the signal."**, here he stops for a moment, raising his right arm with the still activated Omni-Tool, to open a window and show some data, **"The second trait is equally interesting as the third: the one is an artificial Stasis System and the second is a Tactical Cloak, whereby both can uphold only for a short time cause of the size of the bracelet, which is why there are only limited Energy Capacities available."**, the Hacker explains to the end, before deactivating his Omni-Tool once again and looking at Kysaek, asking her: **"From where do you have this? Or rather, what is this about?"**

The head of Kysaek spins around, looking around, before murmuring: **"And where is the bracelet? I think you have examined it?"**, getting a pointing over the shoulder by Dorvan, before he replies: **"You need to learn that I am at two locations at the same time: you have given the bracelet to the Bot, not to me here."**, whereupon the Asari nods, before starting with her explanations; she tells him about the disappearances of the children, in every detail: in front of the eyes of the parents, like they would have been ghosts; she mentions the doctor in the District; that they were suddenly gone even when Kysaek observed them, before finally telling her assumption with this new information: **"And now that you told me about that, I would claim that this doctor tags the children and their parents, so that he or his backers know the positions and that would also explain the one story, when a father chained himself to his child, hand to hand. When he and maybe the child were hit by a Stasis for a while, exactly when he turns around and then even a cloak is added…I am perhaps no genius like you or others, but this sounds plausible, or not?"**

She presses herself up, positioning herself beside Dorvan, who nods now, saying: **"Yes, yes, it sounds plausible. Children are valuable in many respects: Slaves, for childless pairs, cultivating for surrogate organs…so much possibilities, which get offered by this perverted galaxy."** Kysaek goes to the Terminal now, in front of which Dorvan is sitting normally, snorting: **"Then we can forget the work; originally I wanted to care about the company, but with this knowledge…it would be irresponsible to not continue now."** Instantly Dorvan points at the Terminal, but also at his own Omni-Tool, speaking: **"You can do your work from everywhere now: the new Net is ready and I have arranged it so, that we have access to it every time."** The hand of Kysaek moves to the table in front of the Couch, takes weapon after weapon to attach them at her back, while looking around and before going the helmet at the end. **"Sounds really great, then sit down at your seat; I call for Tavis so we care about this thing now; we meet at the Clinic of the doctor."** She crouches down to grab the helmet and put it at her head, while Dorvan nods mutely, going to his seat to sit down there again; he dives into his surrounding instantly, opens window for window, activates his Eye Visor, while Elaine leaves the apartment, hitting the road to the elevator of the Sector.

Close to the elevator Elaine activates her Omni-Tool, dialing Tavis' Tool; it builds a connection, before she nods to him, when the window with his face opens. **"Had a good sleep? What's up?"** the Turian asks, before listening to Kysaek: **"I have informed our Botarian already, attach to him; we meet by this Clinic at the Refugee District."** whereby the Turian gasps one moment, looking to the side, seemingly at his hands. **"Needs to be it now? I have right now a really good hand by All-Galaxy Pokkaahaa…"** balking by the last words, before the Asari can hear multiple **"Fold." **– **"Fold."** – **"Fold."** out of the background, together with a weak sighing of Ciran, who drops his cards, murmuring: **"On my way."** and ends the connection. Kysaek pushes the button of the elevator, waiting a moment before the door opens; she enters the elevator, together with some others, before feeling the jolt, when the machine starts to move downwards; she lowers her head a bit.

"**Daily News: Till now there are no new information regarding the murder of Councilor Tevos. The Asari Councilor was discovered in her premises several hours ago with a cut throat, followed by two confessions, once by Neo-Cerberus and the other by an unknown figure. The Security on the Presidium Ring was tightened extremely on the instruction of Executor Bailey and N7-Executor Alenko. When there are new information regarding this case, we will report about It."**, gets reported in the elevator via the integrated loudspeakers. For a moment silence rules, before another announcement follows: **"Further News: On Omega several reports were heard, in which Vakarian-Sec performs a more and more excessive Operation, which could be called a Small War. After statements of spokesmen Vakarian-Sec was hired for the protection of a small company, which was in a pinch with local criminals and so only doing their job. The staff of Vakarian-Sec repelled several times attacks of blackmailers until they have nailed down the gang in their district, attracting the attention of Omega's Street Warden in this way, which intervened in shape of Blood Pack and Blue Suns in this situation. After this a last clash followed in which various gangs of the district got busted and driven apart; in this way above all Vakarian-Sec has proved once again its quality , like the spokesman declared."**

The announcement ends and Kysaek thinks: **"Was this cause of Talar? At least it sounds quite fierce."** shakes her head during this, saying to herself: **"Bet only a coincidence."** before getting interrupted in her thinking by a 'Ding' and by the opening door; Kysaek leaves with the others the elevator to enter the Refugee District. During her walk the Asari activates the menu of her Omni-Tool, types on it to open some data of her company, thinking: **"I believe this time not money counts, but more security. When Reed's thugs appear here money can't stop them, but I bet some weapons."**, moves her head here and there during her consideration, **"Mercs, Security Mechs…Security Doors and automatic Weapons, mhmhmhmh…"** The Asari clicks on one data, a progress bar appears and reaches quite fast the 100%. **"Leros should care about that, we have some suitable shooters…and Mechs, that is something for rich companies, which bank on quantity rather than on quality, but with automatic weapons and enhanced doors we could get more time perhaps."** nods affirmatively to her thoughts, before deactivating the Omni-Tool again to continue her walk.

* * *

Music switch: "Aboard The Geth Dreadnought – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" something new ;-)

* * *

A while later the Asari turns around to the street, which leads to the Clinic; she sees at the edge Tavis and Dorvan; the Geth-Bot simply stands around, while the Turian leans against the wall, raises greeting his hand, when he sees Elaine. **"There you are finally."** The Asari returns the gesture, raising her hand, before stopping in front of the two and looking at Dorvan and Tavis, asking: **"Has he told you what is going on?"** The man nods: **"Yes he has and when I can guess now: we stick to the heels of a new family, which comes out of the Clinic with a brand-new bracelet?"** Kysaek wants to start speaking, but closes her mouth again: her eyes go to the side, before she raises her right hand with the finger. **"This idea is even better than mine; honestly said I wanted to pay a visit to this Doctor, take all bracelets and go to C-Sec."**, she informs her companions, what Tavis comments with: **"Quite blunt this idea. Whoever is in on these happenings had enough time to flee, if you had done that; moreover I would bet everything by such things, that some of officers of C-Sec are bribed."** points at his head at the end. **"Good that we talked about that, because we will do it this way."** Elaine coughs lightly, before looking to the Bot, saying: **"You position yourself close to the Clinic; with your systems and the whole Tech Magic you have an enormous advantage during the observation. Find a family which enters without a bracelet and inform us, when the same family comes out; then we stick to their heels. No matter where they go, we go there as well and spread around then, so that we can cover as much directions as possible; we wait and keep them in sight. When something happens, we can come from every direction; disguised or not, we know with what we are dealing with; that should give us an advantage and take theirs away."**

Whirring Dorvan says: **"Besides there is a bioelectric Scanner in this Bot; I can sense distortions of Light and small electric Streams, because despite the cloak, no one is ultimately invisible."** The Asari raises a hand, thumb upwards. **"Very good, then we get these kidnappers and simultaneously the new bracelets; with their help you can certainly track down the tracking signal, or not?"** A short **"Yes."** comes from Dorvan, what leads to these words of Kysaek: **"So then, go into position; Tavis and me search for a place on the street, awaiting your signal."**

Now the Bot goes in the direction of the street, which leads to the Clinic, before simply stopping in a corner, while Elaine and Tavis mix up with the crowd on the business street; they sit down at the small edge of the street. **"Waiting, I hate waiting."** Kysaek sighs. **"You think waiting is bad? I think it is bad to ruin a fail-safe hand by Poker."**, the Turian complains. **"Was this my fault? Better would be when you play better."**, the Asari grins, leaning back, before turning her head to the side to the Clinic; together with Ciran she waits, while he stills adds the sentence: **"We should play a round: you, me, some snacks and our skillful hands."** He doesn't get an answer, before leaning his upper body forward and starts staring at the ground in front of him; the time starts to pass.

Almost half an hour passes where everyone keeps their positions, silent and waiting that the silence ends with the declaration of Dorvan, which really ends some minutes later with a **"I am seeing a family, start to move, stick to my heels."** The Asari and the Turian get up, look around to get an overview about the rushing masses, whereby finding Dorvan's Geth-Bot isn't difficult; they see him and his pointing finger to a Batarian and his child; they nod to the machine, line up into the foot traffic and follow their targets. **"I realize right now, that the signal emits already from both bracelets and I can follow them; but it would be better of course to have the bracelets in our own hands."**, comes whirring and hissing from the Bot, while the group goes on, street by street, corner by corner until they reach a big courtyard; they force their way through the tent town, keeping only a short distance, before they spread around, when the Batarian stops at a tent to enter it together with his child.

The Geth positions itself at the wall of the big courtyard, far above in the second floor; he positions himself at a box, while the iris closes a bit, and followed by the typical whirring of a Geth. Tavis and Elaine on the other hand spread left and right to cover the possible running directions, creating with Dorvan a triangle around the tent. **"Ok then now focus; last time I needed to wait frigging long…and then to not pay attention at the crucial moment."** the Asari speaks quietly in the radio, getting a **"Understood."** and **"Positive."** She crosses her arms, the head is turning right a bit, but the eyes are glued to the tent, hidden by her helmet. Almost an hour passes where the group stands around, keeping their eyes glued at the apparent dwelling, whereby Tavis murmurs via radio: **"Do you think, there will happen something still?"**

Instantly Elaine answers: **"Quiet and focus. I bet my cartilage that it is time soon."**, stretching herself a bit, before letting her hips move left and right for a moment as well like her neck; ultimately she hears the report: **"Attention, I register electric distorted streams in the air; they come out of Tavis direction."** from Dorvan, what puts the Asari and the Turian on the alert, while both look to the tent, in front of which the Batarian stands, but not moving at all; behind him is the child, which disappears within seconds.

* * *

Switching the music: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 1"

* * *

"**It happened!"** comes fast from Kysaek, speaking quietly in the radio, before storming to the tent, while Dorvan states: **"I register an increase of the electric streams and a distorted picture; they pass Tavis running!"** as well like Elaine reports rapidly: **"The father is in a Stasis!"** running passed the Batarian to Ciran, who comes running at Kysaek. The Geth keeps his position, maintaining an overview in this way around the artificial streets between the tents. **"They turn right; when you use Overload you can see their tactical cloaks for a moment or deactivate them completely."** Dorvan states, following the distortions in the air with his eye, before Elaine replies: **"Are you crazy? That could harm the child."** and the Batarian answers: **"Better than they disappear; then let us use weak impacts."** what is exactly what Tavis does: he activates his Omni-Tool, while squeezing through the masses and hearing **"They have run left."** from Dorvan, before raising his arm with the Omni-Tool to create a small Overlord further in the front. The electric streams spread in the air, move over something, which flares up for a moment, making the invisible visible again for a while; he takes up the chase, running really, whereas Elaine doesn't turn right, instead running forward.

"**I see them; the impact let them falter; another impact and we could have them!"**, Dorvan says, recharging another pulse in his right Tool, before raising his arm to aim at the distance, observing Tavis, who runs tightly close to the kidnappers; then he starts another pulse, destroying the cloak field of one kidnapper and forcing him to fall. **"Two signatures are still moving!"**, the Bot reports; the people on the streets are wondering noticeable, while creating space for Tavis, who jumps on the fallen kidnapper, punching him hard one moment later with the right hand. Elaine on the contrary continues running straight forward, asks panting: **"Where are they?"**, but doesn't get an answer, but instead gets pushed to the side, landing on a box, growling: **"Forget it, I know."** Still she hears Dorvan's comment: **"Hurry up; they are soon out of reach!"** while creating another pulse from the distance, making two bodies visible for a moment: a bigger and a smaller one, whereby the smaller gets carried seemingly; they get away more and more, have reached almost the elevator of the second Sector.

"**You have only once chance, Elaine."**, crosses her mind, **"I need to risk it!"**, before stopping suddenly to take a firm stand; her left arm tenses up, fixes to the body in front of Kysaek, before the right arm moves backwards, getting engulfed completely by Biotic Energy; she breathes out loud once, before yanking the right hand forward, creating a loud stamping and a biotic Energy Wave, which sweeps forward over the ground, more and more until it hits an obstacle; it destroys the cloaking field, dashes a Turian to the side, while the batarian child leaves his arms, not moving, still engulfed in a Stasis.

In the meantime Tavis wrestles with a human, giving him clip by clip, but getting hit as well sometimes – fortunately he is protected by his helmet as well like armor – before kneeing the human between his legs, followed by a ramming head, which knocks him out. While the Asari and the Turian are busy with the kidnappers Dorvan has run to the father, frees him from the bracelet and says: **"Follow me!"**, before simply starting to move; the confusion is written all over the batarian father's face, but he follows the Bot still, while Kysaek sprints forward, hitting the raising Turian with a Warp Orb, before sliding along the road to kick his legs so he falls down; she rips open his upper body and grabs his collar, before punching him several times, whereby the criminal grabs with both hands to her neck; one moment later he and the woman roll around on the ground, surrounded by curious audience, which seemingly doesn't understand what is going on.

With heavy panting and some effort Kysaek is able to land on the back of the Turian, putting her arms around his neck to press it hard, suffocating him, while looking out for the head plate of the man, who tries to stab backwards over and over again; she forces him step by step to give up, thanks to the missing air: unconsciousness. She lets the criminal go then, draws her pistol and aims at the man, before looking to the side, when she sees Dorvan coming, together with the batarian father, who instantly kneels down to his son, who is still engulfed in stasis; the Geth-Bot frees him from this, by removing the bracelet, allowing the child to move again. **"I have the bracelets."** Dorvan says and Elaine nods, looking at the gangster. **"That's it, asshole."**

A moment later Tavis meets the gathering, grabbing the human at his collar, beaten bloody a bit, whereupon Elaine declares: **"These guys here belong to the kidnappers, which strike terror in the people's hearts of this District for weeks!"**, sparking in this way within seconds an angry storm, loud growling, roaring, despicable snorting and much more in the surrounding people; it prevents the people of keeping calm, while all move forward, grabbing the criminals, whose clamor surpasses everything now: they get beaten, choked, dragged through the streets, followed by the words: **"We have them! They have our children! Let's hang them!"**

Kysaek and her group leave the perspective of the people quite fast, even ending up alone in the empty street: no father anymore, no angry mob, the three are alone, breathing in and out exhausted. **"Why have you announced this so loud? Wouldn't it have been better to give them to C-Sec?"**, Tavis asks, what Elaine answers with: **"C-Sec has not cared about it; so called civilians needed to do their job…I believe the residents of this District have earned the right for lynch law."**, while lowering her weapon to attach it at her back; then she starts moving wordless, followed by Ciran and IL'legas, direction Container Canyon, back to the company, after done work….

* * *

And cut. The Side Quest Chapter is over. :-) The Climax of the Kidnapping-Quest follows in the next chapter :-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

And don't forget to stay tuned till next time. ;-)


	27. Red Line

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter III: **Red Line

* * *

Starting with music: "Explore Tunnels – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Several steps echo through the corridors, close to each other, in a line; the first minutes quite fast and loud, but the more the feet continue to move, the slower they become, the quieter the noise becomes; stealthy, only a shallow clattering rubbing of the armor is audible, which disappears, when the source of the noise – a group of armed persons – reaches a big storage hall. Weak lights shines from the ceiling, the weapon carriers move forward crouched, weapons bended a bit: two assault rifles, a sniper rifle and a light submachine gun; they come closer to the striking wall, from which the hall can be seen; they position at it, heads lowered, while spreading out a bit, whereby a man gives hand commands so the remaining Team stops, staying at their positions.

* * *

And the first image: "me3coopbanner" into Google/Images. The first two images needs to be it ;-)

* * *

"**We are in position."** the voice says quietly, grabbing the helmet to press with the forefinger and middle finger against it. **"Good, let them talk first a bit. On my signal fire a shot, if needed."**, Kysaek answers, her fingers at the helmet; she takes her hand down and crosses her arms, before she leans against a Container to look at the scene in front of her; she keeps silent, while Thais kneels down below a window in front of a various Terminals and devices, beside her Ciran and Il'legas' Bot, also crouching down. **"Thais why are you not so happy about this here?"** the Turian asks, quietly, raising his head to look over the edge of the window – also wearing his helmet. **"You know why, but above all, because Drug Dealing is a dirty business."** Thais reminds, shaking her head, while crawling forward slowly to lean against the window beside Tavis, who adds: **"Business is business; Kysaek doesn't do it out of personal intention; then I wouldn't approve as well."** He reloads his Vindicator, slowly and quietly.

Dorvan sits below the window, the Geth body brewed, like he would sit in a box; he keeps silent, although the whirring is heard over and over again, as well like an upload of data. Elaine looks to the side, upwards, to the room, where her companions wait, before hearing via radio: **"We are also in position; hopefully everything works out fine, otherwise we are done…boss."** from a husky voice. **"Stick to the plan, then everything will be fine and be happy that you are still living Vincent; but quiet now, I want to hear first, what they will say."**, Kysaek orders, taking her hand from the helmet, while continuing to observe the situation in front of her in the hall.

Several people – mainly in armors, but also in normal clothes – are opposing each other, whereby left of everyone is an almost empty space, right two Containers and on both sides behind the groups various boxes are found and other piles as well like some Skycars, even one truck at one side. The shady figures have positioned themselves spread: one in the middle, three at each side and like it seems various small boxes, which are found behind a wall of red armors – mainly Vorcha and Krogans, wearing the white skull at their shoulders. **"We have the goods here: four full boxes with the red Magic Stuff."**, comes from a Krogan muffled: his head is engulfed in a helmet, the armor is obviously in contrast to the others, in the right hand a Claymore-Shotgun, lowered; his attention is directed at the figures opposing him: two human women and a male Turian, wearing different armors in fawn color. **"Come here with your 240.000 Credits, then they are yours…and not to forget the Extra Bonus for the fast and preferred delivery."** the krogan leader adds.

"**Extra Bonus? There was no talk of an Extra Bonus. We have the Credits for the goods here."**, the Turian replies, in the right hand a Carnifex, letting her dangle beside his hips, while looking at the Krogan rigidly. **"Seems you have, but should I tell you something?"**, the Krogan snorts, not allowing an answer, while he continues to speak: **"Some other Big Sharks were not really happy about the fact, that we prefer some insignificant, small gangs, which not even work together…no not at all. We have incurred the wrath of these big Personages, there for we want to have compensation."** On these words the Turian swings his arm with the Carnifex, but continues to direct the pistol to the ground, while starting to speak seriously: **"Compensation? I thought this is a Bonus? But it doesn't matter how you call it, you get what we agreed, no Credit more."**

Now the Krogan raises his Claymore a bit, petting it with the other hand. **"Compensation, Bonus, is everything the same and my patience is limited. I give you the pressing advice to break once again deep into the till, otherwise it could happen quite fast, that we take your lives, then your money and then we sell the stuff still to the big Sharks…"**, the Krogan warns, talking calm, but tenses up noticeably; the Blood Pack Mercenaries put their weapons in both hands, as well like various criminals on the other side, to which also Kysaek belongs: she takes her Avenger from the back, reloading it slowly. **"I believe we will turn the tables: we gun you down, take your stuff and resell it ourselves…"** Instantly the krogan leader yanks up his Shotgun, hearing this statement, aiming at the head of the Turian, who responds this gesture with his Carnifex. **"It seems someone there has found his guts, but I need to say you: mine are bigger and Krogans have more than others."** the man shows off, what the Turian counters with a simple **"Not the number of the magazines is decisive, but the hit radio."**

* * *

Next music: "Mass Effect Soundtrack – Therum Battle (Missing Track"

* * *

Barely these words are spoken the first shot is heard: the Shotgun of the Krogan fires big bullets, hitting both women, but not the away rolling Turian, who fires back with his Carnifex; he shoots off with loud roaring shots the left arm of a Vorcha, after getting with his roll behind a barrel. Also Elaine intervenes in the events fast, leaning on the right side behind a Container, while the others of the pack start with a wild shootout, the Blood Pack on the other hand, attacks partially organized, spreading around to all sides, gunning down the front gang members, but these are not completely helpless and kill also some of the soldiers of the Blood Pack. Coming out behind the railing Kysaek's Mercs start to fire, having an obvious advantage thanks to the heightened position, whereby one of the Mercs uses a sniper rifle – a Mantis – to kill two Vorcha in one row – they stood in a line – through their heads, while being supported by several Biotic Orbs of Thais; she has shattered the window of the room, jumps on one of the Terminals – her body engulfed completely in biotic Energy – before jumping down, floating almost; she draws her Shuriken, before firing blindly after her landing in the direction of the Blood Pack. Tavis is also taking part in the Battle, but he doesn't stay in the room – he has run through the door already and has positioned himself at the railing opposite of Elaine's Mercs, firing aimed salvos at the soldiers behind the Pack, before casting a glance back to the opened door, yelling casually: **"Don't tell me you are running around again?"**

He hears instantly a counter reaction of Dovan: **"No, I am overseeing the surrounding: more Blood Pack Mercs are advancing; would I be Vincent, I would leave my hideout now."** Agreeing the Turian murmurs via radio: **"Have you heard that?"** Elaine replies immediately: **"Yes, I have: Vincent! Move your ass out to here!"**, directing her words to Luán, who appears from further in the back, on the side of Kysaek and the Gangs, although his thugs are barely better organized than the other gang members, equipped with light guns and normal Pistols, they are strengthening the lines of the Gang Members. Pressed tightly against the Container, Elaine moves forward along it, Avenger at the ready, before putting it at her shoulder and leaving the metal wall, but she doesn't take part actively in the battle, whose intensity increases: the announced reinforcements of the Pack storm into the hall, going into position.

The Asari stays at the edge, not in the middle of the hall, going between the Containers and along the wall; her steps move her forward in a line, not meeting any resistance, step by step, before she positions herself in the next corner; she swings her gunstock forward, after discovering a Vorcha; she hits his head, before wrestling him down to start firing straight forward, hitting the flank of the Mercs, who are completely surprised; they don't notice it at the start, which is why their lines get decimated and the Gang members can advance, covering Sapto with this, who cuts across the hall till to the other side to get to Kysaek; passing she throws a biotic Orb, which hits a Krogan, who spins around in the air several times until landing on the ground together with a loud **"Gnrhh…!"** He stays lying, moves not much. On the other side the Orbs come flying now, while the attention of some Mercs is attracted to Kysaek: they start firing at the Asari, forcing her into cover behind the corner; they don't allow her almost to have a chance, but the Gang Members can use the distraction to continue advancing; the firing roars out of their weapons, still not aiming well, but they are winning ground, hitting the bodies or the heads as well like some arms and legs; the blood streams in various colors, as well like rivers of blood splash, accompanied by dying noise of Vorcha and Krogans.

In the meantime Dorvan's Bot got up, gets his Viper ready at the shoulder, aiming at a three-man group of the Blood Pack: they fall within seconds, thanks also to Tavis' help, who grabs a grenade from his belt now to throw it far; it flies and flies, before landing between some Skycars; it explodes in a red fireball, forcing the enemies out of their cover, so that he can aim with his Vindicator. Ad interim Kysaek tries to free herself from her position, but she has no chance. Additionally to this she hears a cluttering, like when an outsize Varren would march to her; she turns her eyes away from the battle to see in the last moment a red wall running at her.

The body gets grabbed, loses the assault rifle thanks to this and gets carried many meters; not before the last moment she slips out of the arms of the Krogan, who crashes now against the wall, creating a considerable dent in the metal. The Asari rolls away, still looking at the opponent, who turns around now: the armor identifies him as the leader of this gang; he swings his left hand hitting the woman hard directly into her cheek, which is protected by the helmet, but the Asari still goes down. Instantly the Krogan continues stamping to grab the woman's neck; he drags her over the ground, before pressing her against a window, which is found behind her; it gets chapped, whereby Kysaek struggles in the air, putting her hands on the arm of the enemy, before punching him, but it doesn't work.

The glass shatters, while the body of Elaine flies into the next room, tightly followed by the Krogan, who hits the ground like a rock – almost an earthquake for the Asari, who pulls herself together painstaking. She gets into a firm position, legs spread widely as well like both arms are spread to both sides, while she follows every movement of her enemy, who comes closer. From time to time Kysaek feints a movement, but she has not much space in the small room full with Terminal Servers. **"Before I kill you, I know pretty well what I do with you."** the Krogan threats, staring at Kysaek, who pushes against a Server now, not able to move backwards anymore. The Asari tenses up her arms, clenching fists, before sending a Biotic Orb forward, which forces the Krogan back a bit; after the first the second follows, but there he keeps his stand, laughs only despicable.

Once again he comes closer to the Asari, who climbs on the Server behind her now, which motivates the enemy to charge: he raises his arms, clenching his hands, before rushing forward; he misses Kysaek only by few centimeters, when she jumps over him. She rolls once again on the ground, but gets up rapidly, while the Krogan has hit the Server hard, which is why sparks emit; he puts his hands at the edges of the machine, pants and gasps, while the noise of bending mental is heard. He rips the Server from the ground, turns around, carrying the remains of the machine over his head. **"Nhrahahaha…"** the enemy laughs, before throwing the big chunk. Only slow the thing flies, what allows Kysaek to dodge it with a step to the side. **"I hate Krogans."** she drones mentally, while drawing her pistol from the back, finger at the trigger. The weapon is directed at the enemy, but his hand shoots out, whipping the weapon out of the hand and followed by another punch, strong, but slow. Over and over again Kysaek crouches, counters with her fists, which apparently fizzle out at the armor of the Krogan; she can't do nothing else than dodging, crouching and jumping passed him, again in a dead end. The leader turns once again, growling loud: **"You are making more trouble, than you are worth; you are dead!"**

The bulky Krogan starts moving again, arms crossed in front of the body. Seconds pass, the breathing of Elaine is slow and everything looks like in slow motion; she looks around, before stopping at a certain spot, one moment before looking back straight forward. **"Hope that works…"** crosses her mind, before starting to move at the Krogan. Almost it looks like Elaine wants to throw her body against the enemy, but then she lowers it fast to slide along the ground, making herself really small for this and hitting the legs of the Krogan. His body falls forward, accompanied by a **"Woawwrrrrr…!"** falling down behind Kysaek, breaking some metal conduits, but gets speared by one: he lands at the space, where he has ripped out the Server and the metal moves across his body.

Panting and gasping the man tries to free himself by pushing himself up, yelling full of pain during this, more aggressive than hurt. Using the time Elaine grabs her pistol, needs to crawl for this over the ground, before turning on her back to fire now, over and over again: first she smashes the shields, then the armor, before blowing the last bullets through his body until he collapses; rivers of blood stream from the holes, but he is still snorting. Heavily wounded he hangs at his place, while Kysaek uses the time to get up, reload her weapon and finish him off until he doesn't move anymore; she breathes quite fast, while opening the small visor at her helmet in front of her mouth. Violet blood drops from the lips, while the breathing is going only heavily, but still the Asari speaks: **"Not only strength decides battles, asshole."**

She lowers her weapon arm, holding her side with the free hand, while climbing over the edge of the destroyed window, before getting back into a straight position, not hearing a single noise anymore. **"Have we won?"**, the woman asks herself, getting her pistol ready again; her eyes follow the barrel, while she comes closer to the corner; almost she wants to shoot, but then Elaine lowers her pistol, seeing Thais relieved. **"Where have you been?"** Sapto asks, but gets only a waving gesture back. **"I have checked the stability of the building, nothing else."** Elaine puts the pistol back to her back, allowing her eyes to look around. **"You seem to be relaxed, have we won?"** Kysaek asks and the other Asari nods, turning around before saying: **"Quite much dead people; they want to load the boxes right now."** Kysaek nods, before following the Asari back to the middle of the hall.

* * *

Switching off the music and the next image: Combine-It-Yourself ;-)

"24. media. tumblr tumblr_m64w9cn0l31r72gaco1_1280 .png" At the start is missing a http-Starting, after the first "tumblr" is missing a DOT-COM-Ending and a Backslash and remove all gaps to have the image ;-)

* * *

Returned to the starting point of the skirmish, Kysaek puts her hands at the hips looking around and smells even for a while: everywhere blood is splashed, the smell of cooling weapon barrels is there, bullet holes, destroyed Skycars, small burning fires and many corpses. **"Good that you were here; it is always bad when a Krogan is the negotiator or Handover Partner, like we could see."**, the Turian says, pointing at the two dead women, **"Two out of four partners are dead and I am certainly not ungrateful, so what you say to the following: you get two boxes, I get two boxes; normally everyone has got one for his 60.000 Credits, but I believe everyone of us has earned two and there will be no dispute between us."** The arms leave the shoulder to cross in front of the chest. **"Yes this sounds fair only and as long as everyone stays in his territory, it will keep that way."**, Elaine states, getting a nod from the Turian, who waves his henchmen nearer, taking two boxes, while Vincent and his henchmen come closer as well like Kysaek's Mercs to grab the remaining boxes. **"I look for my rifle, then we return to the company."** Elaine says to Thais, who nods only, before looking back at the boxes, while Kysaek disappears behind the Container.

The gate rolls down and the Truck floats down slowly, before latching in the Docking Bay. Out of the driver's cab Thais and Tavis climb out; on the cargo area are boxes, covered by a tarp and the Bot of Dorvan by them, who gets back into a straight position now. Some workers come closer; no one speaks a word or even starts to ask, while taking the tarp away. A Repulsor Lift comes closer, operated by a worker: he lets the forks move upwards, before coming closer with it to the boxes, only to put them between these boxes and starting to unload the goods. On the second Truck which stands beside the first – not in the Docking Bay but on the working space – Elaine as well like the four Mercs climb out, before closing the doors of the Truck and to spread around in the hall. The Asari still holds her side, before pushing her back through once with quite a loud clunk. **"Ow." **Losing no further word she goes her way to the sickbay, before entering the premises where Doctor Azkar stands.

"**Back again?"** the doctor asks, turning her body first, before adding immediately: **"What happened to you?"** The Asari waves to stop her, while sitting on a treatment couch, taking the helmet off and keeping it short: **"Krogan plus Asari results in pain."** The body falls back, accompanied by loud moaning, but no further word. Azkar comes closer to her patient, opens the shelf to her right to get out an injection gun, before putting it on the couch. Then she shoves her coat to the side, fishes a phial with green liquid out of her side pocket, one moment before connecting both items. **"Where is the pain?"** she asks holding the gun with the left hand, before hearing: **"The better question would be where no pain is …"** She nods understanding: **"Universal Solution."** Fore- and middle finger tap against the throat of the Asari, the finger pulls the trigger of the gun for a moment, before the pressing at the tip a drop out; she puts the injector at the edging out vein, empties the green liquid fast from its vessel, right before the eyes of the Asari get heavy and she loses the consciousness.

Time passes, the day elapses until the Asari gets waken up almost three hours later by a shake of a hand; she opens her eyes slowly, sighs a bit. Carefully her upper body sits up, whereupon the blanket falls from this body, revealing the almost nude body of the Asari, who wears only underwear. **"I believe you can be happy that no one of the guys has woken you up."**, Thais states, leaning against one of the small cupboards, before hearing a bleary **"Nhrrr what's up?"**, while Elaine shoves her legs from the couch, her body now completely free to be seen. Around her hips is a bandage as well like one around at each shoulder; dark spots mark other parts of the body, while the eyes direct back to Thais, repeating: **"So, what's up?"**

With one movement Sapto activates her Omni-Tool, revealing a map where a red dot shines. **"Dorvan has tracked down some minutes ago the source of the signal; I thought you would be interested in this."** Instantly Kysaek becomes keen-eared, observes the map while getting up from the couch. **"That is pretty close."** Elaine stumbles. Agreeing the head of Sapto moves: **"The question is, how much time we have, before the kidnappers get away maybe now, because their secret is revealed or at least a part of the gang was caught."** For a moment Kysaek holds her side, snorting loud: **"Then let's end this."** looking around in the room to recognize her equipment at a cupboard, before going to it. **"Wouldn't it be better to inform C-Sec? Who knows what will await us there and above all they can blame us for Vigilante Justice, although this would be the smaller problem by proper investigation."**

Elaine climbs slowly in her Battle Suit: first legs, to pull it upwards and to slip in with her arms. **"Mhpf, you are maybe right, although Tavis said that some bribed officers are involved in such things for sure."** Sapto shakes her head. **"It is your decision, no matter what he or I say."** The zipper moves to the neck, so that Kysaek can close the suit, before attaching one weapon after another at her back and taking her helmet in the hand, saying: **"Maybe it is better: let us tell it the Law enforcers, when we are on our way. When there are really corrupt officers, we will have at least a small advantage." **She passes the door, jogs almost, while saying during passing: **"Inform Tavis; we hit the road in five minutes."** The door of the sickbay closes behind the Asari, who run to the Truck now, which stands at the storage area, only to climb in the driver's cabin.

* * *

And now new music: "Mass Effect 2: The Arrival Score (part 4)" and a new image: Again Combine-It-Yourself /sorry for that :-(

"images4. wikia. nocookie _cb20100213183155/masseffect/images/f/f0/Shuttles .png" Missing are: A http-Starting, A Dot-Net-Ending and a "/_" after the ending in between of "nocookie" and "_cb…."(And so on ;-)) And don't forget removing all gaps :-)

* * *

The medium sized Truck changes the sides, lining up in the left lane in the middle of the Skycar Traffic. At the wheel Elaine is sitting, on the passenger seat Thais, back on the cargo area Tavis stands, body pressed against the back of the driver's cabin, hands at the edge, helmet on the head, while informing the others about his experience: **"I don't know how you are, but the view back here is really super, except for the wind."** The right hand of Sapto gets put on the armrest of the door, the window is winded down a bit, while she replies: **"As long the Magnet Boots don't give up the ghost everything is wonderful."** The Turian doesn't seem to like this sentence, which is why he answers:** "Thank you and I thought the wind would be my only problem."** Thais laughs for a while, looking to Kysaek during this: **"So C-Sec said you, they don't believe it for real, but they send a patrol?" **Focused on the traffic Elaine nods, while turning around into a tunnel on the left side, listening to Tavis' comment: **"Sounds like someone wanted to stall for time with this; first sending disbelievingly a patrol and when the shooting starts, yes then the Squads will come, but then it could be too late."** A bit hissing Thais murmurs: **"We will see."** She looks out of her window, keeping the silence now as well like Ciran and Kysaek, while they fly through the lightly darkened tunnel with not much traffic.

Not far away in a weakly lightened alley a Skycar lands, blue with white stripes, on the door the writing 'C-Sec'. All four doors open slowly – front as well like rear – and five C-Sec officers climb out of the car, start looking around; the squad leader – a Turian – snorts annoyed, muffled thanks to the helmet. **"Who bets this is a hoax? For weeks we get steadily reports about this supposed kidnappers, I mean, the district would fit. But seriously there always comes the call 'There are the criminals, get them.' The Citadel should finally close these damn gates; the Districts start to get out of control." **The doors of the car get flipped closed with a loud bang and the officers start to move to the door slowly: a white one with the writing 'Warehouse 271-D0'

The Five stop in front of the door, whose button shines red. A Drell stands beside the door, pushes on a button of a Display, before hearing a grim **"Yes?"**, keeping the finger at the device, while answering: **"C-Sec; we want to inspect this warehouse."** For a moment silence rules, but then the voice says: **"Do you have a Search Warrant?"** These words get stopped instantly by the Squad Leader: **"We can do it the soft or hard way. You let us in now, we look around for five minutes and go then; or we go, take a Search Warrant and come back, but this time with an Inspector and we will take our time for this warehouse and will discover for sure some things…"** No further sound follows, but the red door button gets green; the Drell takes his finger from the button and the officers open the door. In front of them spreads out a corridor, at which end another door is; at the walls and the ceiling are many pipes as well like wiring. Quite relaxed the officers move on, only one aiming with his weapon: a M-55 Argus; he holds it relaxed at his Torso, not on his shoulder.

* * *

You can look for the "M-55 Argus" in Google/Images. :-)

* * *

"**Always the same; bet it is such a grubby Batarian, who has employed some illegal workers here and only wants that no one knows about it."**, the turian Leaders says, pushing the next button so that the passage opens and he can enter a bigger hall with his companions. Opposite of them is another door, beside it stairs leading upwards as well to the right side a bit further behind another door. The room is relatively well lightened, some boxes stand spread at the walls and piled. **"I see nothing what looks like children, so let us go ba-"**

A shot is heard, interrupting the words of the Turian. The bullet has pierced his head, before he goes down, followed by another shot hitting the Drell at his shoulder, whereupon the remaining officers move back some steps, to go into cover behind the edge of the door; they see the shooter in the second floor, but the firing at them starts again. **"Here Patrol 74! We are under fire! One officer dead, another wounded! Need urgently reinforcements by warehouse 271-D0."**, one officer says via radio, while the enemy fire increases.

* * *

Now the action starts ;-) "Gunship Battle – Mass Effect 2 Combat Additional Videogame Score" as next music track ;-)

* * *

Almost simultaneously Kysaek increases the speed of the flying Truck, together with Thais comment: **"Are you sure?"**, but Elaine doesn't respond. The Truck speeds at a dead end – a small Landing Bay – with maximum speed, while decreasing the height. Tavis is able to sit down only just – magnet boots still active – and puts his hands over the head. Cracking the metal of the Truck drags over the ground, the bodies of the passengers get dashed around a bit, when the vehicle reaches the end: it slithers over the ground ripping one Mech – LOKI-Mech – after another – four in total – from the ground until the Transporter stops moving. The doors get pushed open; Thais and Elaine draw their pistols, whereby Sapto can see the first targets at her side: she raises her pistol and fires at the enemy – a Salarian, in green armor. He goes down and his blood splashes on it.

"**Women drivers."** Tavis complains, body pressed in a corner, before shoving himself over the edge, deactivating the Magnet Boots; he hits the ground with his feet and draws his assault rifle. The Squad stands there in a line now, while Kysaek points at the passage from where the Salarian has come and everyone starts moving. Going in single file, weapons at the ready and the barrels directed to the ground. **"Time to end this."** leaves Elaine, while positioning herself at the corner of the passage and before swinging her upper body around it, pistol directed forward, tightly followed by her companions: she looks in a long, empty corridor at which end a door is, before moving on.

"**Unwelcome Guests at the front door and the Docking Area; split up and welcome them."** a female voice orders via loudspeaker. The Squad comes closer to the door, opens it only to follow their weapon barrels with the eyes: they look in the next room, which consists out of Terminals and Servers at the walls as well like in the center even more Terminals. No one is seen. A mechanic whirring suddenly is heard together with a clicking: behind the Terminal Wall in the center Mechs get straight, but without any real chance to fight they get shot down by few shots out of all weapons. **"Mechs, eventually it is unfunny destroying them."** Ciran states casually, while everyone spreads in the room, before seeing at the left side another passage only to move on to it. **"When this is our welcome, then it is really cheap."**, Thais says, while leaning beside the door as well like Tavis; the button gets pushed by Kysaek, pistol still at the ready and raised.

Barely the way is free to go a barrage of gunfire awaits the group, which forces above all Elaine to take some steps back and at the end to roll to the side, positioning herself beside Tavis at the wall. From the second floor is coming the hostile fire: three enemies, armed with assault rifles, positioned at a window, which was shot to pieces like it seems; shreds of glass are lying around at the bottom. The bodies stay around the corner, only Tavis' and Thais' hands leave this safety to fire blindly with their weapons, hitting no enemy. **"Reload and again; I will go in then."** Kysaek orders, whereupon her companions reload their weapons, letting the heated Clips fall to the ground, before bending the weapons. One moment both wait so that the firing decreases, before shoving the hands around the edge once again to start firing: the bullets hit the walls, left, right, up and downwards of the window; Kysaek starts running, covered by the shots pistol directed upwards, while running to the side a bit, seeing a cover – box; her weapon bangs when the kidnappers dare to leave their cover; first she smashes the shields, then the body of one enemy, who collapses, while she gets back to the safety of her cover after firing.

The remaining enemies split up: one fires at Kysaek's cover, the other at the door, where Tavis looks over the edge right now, attracting the fire in this way and allowing Sapto to start an attack; she gathers Biotic and sends it forward, hitting the body of the Kidnapper, who starts to float now, higher and higher. One enemy is left, his attention directed at Elaine, so that her companions can storm the room now, perforate the enemy, who falls over the window edge, crashing on the ground of the big room as well like the floating one, who falls from far above and doesn't move after the impact anymore. The heads move to look around, finding only one door below the window, before moving straight to it, but stop when it opens. **"Subject and Suppress."** the squad can hear, but eliminates the source of it aiming and fast.

The destroyed Mech body blocks the door, while sparks emit from him; Kysaek's group starts moving again, but get slower in front of the door to look inside the next room: no one is to be seen, but they stop again, when a voice is heard from nowhere. **"What are you doing? Finish them off finally; otherwise we can't leave, before the reinforcements come!"** Elaine directs her eyes at the ground, before taking a radio device from the ground, from where the orders are coming, listening to the reply: **"Damn it, C-Sec has sent already reinforcements; they have secured the front hall and some assholes take us apart from the back; we needed to split up."** Raising the radio device Elaine starts to laugh dirty: **"Assholes how mean."** Tavis comments this with **"Better an asshole than a shitface."** before hearing another sentence of the enemy: **"I have lost the contact to my people; the assholes are soon by us."**

First the Asari is tempted to say something, but then she keeps silent, before attaching the device at her belt and ordering the others with a waving hand to go on. The next room is plain: an aircon below the ceiling, a fridge at the wall, in the center a table on which several cards and Credit Chips are found, surrounded by six chairs. **"It looks like someone has the talent to ruin the card game of people."** Ciran says, laughing for a moment, whereupon Elaine replies: **"It seems so, although I will call it maybe ruining the fun."** Passing the Turian takes a hand, but drops it fast again. **"Well this player had no fun anyway."** The Squad leaves the room again, going along another corridor; they see in the distance a bifurcation, while coming closer to it fast. Sapto positions herself at the corner, while Kysaek and Ciran keep the door in front of them in sight; they move straight forward, but stop, when they hear roaring rifle fire from the other side.

"**Die, you damn Cops!"** is heard between the shooting and the Asari turns around again together with the Turian to go back to the guarded corner of Thais to follow now this road. Cold metal, grey walls, an endless repeating picture like on so many spots on the Citadel; impaired by flickering light the three stand in front of another door, which doesn't offer space for cover; they reload their weapons once again, open the passage and run on in walking speed, while entering the next room.

Almost as big as the Dock the group looks around: some inactive LOKI-Mechs stand around everywhere, huddled up, most often in front of bigger boxes, which turn out on the second glance to be cages – at least the doors are barred; they hear whining murmuring, crying, begging, which origin are childish voices. **"By the Goddess, who are you?"** gets asked in a roaring tone, echoing through the room but the source is found fast. Kysaek and her companions raise their weapons; follow the barrels with the eyes, while aiming at an Asari, which stands in a higher position, beside her stairs. **"The assholes."** Elaine answers, seeing a Turian and human beside the Asari: all of them wear quite professional looking – probably expensive – armors.

"**What are you? C-Sec? N7? Spectres, to who it is not enough to save the galaxy?"** the voice presses. **"Like said, we are the assholes, not more, not less…"** Elaine spits out formally, before adding: **"How can someone do something like this? Kidnapping children and do whatever with them? How much a coward one needs to be?"** This educes a despicable laughter from the new Asari, while she takes some steps stairs down. **"Isn't that sweet? Let me guess, an Asari, barely outgrown being a child, want to play the savior of the galaxy? There I need to disappoint you, that exists only in movies, because the galaxy needs everything, as well order like that here, otherwise everything would fall apart."** The Asari raises her hand, which shimmers bluely to lift a box, left of Kysaek's squad, which doesn't notice that. **"But it was very prudent to include C-Sec; in this way we could at least bring a part of our goods to safety, before everything gets stormed here…and now the balance needs to be regained with your Death!"**, the woman hisses throwing the box at Elaine and her companions, but hits no one directly, when the item hits the ground in front of them, but a weak shock wave forces them backwards a bit.

"**Finish them!"** the Asari orders. The LOKI-Mechs straighten up slowly – in total six, armed with pistols – and the two stooges of the Asari are armed with Mattocks. Fast Kysaek gets up again, still the pistols in both hands, before aiming at the first Mech; she shoots down three, followed by a biotic Warp Orb at the fourth, before jumping to the side, when she gets shot at from the Kidnappers. Tavis and Thais follow Elaine's example, look for cover: Tavis beside one box cage, Thais behind a forklift. **"Caution, her biotic skills shouldn't be underestimated."**, Sapto informs the others, daring to look out of her cover to finish off another Mech, before pulling her body back in a crouching position. **"Feel the power of 500 years experience."** the female enemy yells, pulls her arms back to swing them forward a moment later, creating an extremely strong shockwave of biotic nature. Stamping the force moves at Kysaek, shoving cover as well like Kysaek to the side, who hits the ground with her back. After the initial caution Ciran leaves his cover, Vindicator at the ready and fires aiming three-bullet-salvos hitting the last Mech as well like one stooge, who falls after being hit the stairs down.

"**One dead? Please, where he comes from, are more!"**, the leader comments, raising another box, while reaching the end of the stairs and throwing it at Tavis, but the metal rebounds from the edge of the box. For a moment Elaine rolls away, but stays lying on her hip side to fire her whole pistol clip empty, killing the last companion of the hostile Asari in this way. **"Another one dead? You all are so useless."**, the woman growls, wants to jump now: she makes a giant leap forward almost till to Kysaek's body, flattening her hands, before landing in a crouch on the ground, palms pressing against it and creating in this way an extreme strong Shockwave with her Biotic, which emits in every direction. First Kysaek then Sapto and at the end Ciran are hit by the wave and get dashed against boxes or walls.

Visibly arrogant – in the face and type of movement – the Asari goes to Elaine, positions herself over her, before grabbing her collar. **"You are the first."** she threats with a tone certain of success in her voice, while raising her right hand where biotic energy gets gathered, before yanking it downwards. Tavis as well like Thais take their weapons upwards, aiming at the enemy, fingers at the triggers, before shots are heard, perforating the biotic shields very fast as well like the body of the leader. She goes down, not hit from the sides, but from the front directly through chest and belly; she falls backwards, while the violet – as well like partially green – blood begins to stream quite fast over the ground, floating inside the ditches of the ground tiles. Instantly Elaine's companions turn their weapons to the entrance of the hall, but hear a loud **"Weapons down!"** They recognize the uniforms of C-Sec, before following the instruction and raise carefully their hands.

* * *

So music off and "SalarianOfficer" in Google/Images. :-)

* * *

Almost an hour later the location is secured by C-Sec officers, which are inside like in front of the storage hall, where a horde of curious ones and reporters have gathered. Except for the officers, the freed kids as well like Elaine's Squad, which is surrounded by some officers, still a handful other civilians are there, hugging the children, lifting them up, obvious happiness on their faces, but also people, who look around despaired with tears in the eyes, hands moving repeatedly over the heads, looking confused and disorientated. **"So that I understand you right: instead of bringing your information to C-Sec you start an action in the District and take the law in your own hands?"**, one officer asks Kysaek and her companions, who still wear their helmets, but the visor in front of their mouths is pulled down. **"I believe I spare long explanations, repeating myself wastes your and my time: yes we have; at the end we even passed the decisive information, what seemingly was a mistake, because there are leaks by you."**

The officer holds a Datapad in front of himself, records the words, while replying: **"Speculations; this will be clarified by an internal audit. But what you have done here is called Arbitrary Law and is a crime."** Tavis leans beside a box, snorting despicable: **"There were dozens, yes I bet, hundreds of requests for aid from the refugees, over weeks. But it seems C-Sec has cared less till not a bit about these things, so you have forced the so called civilians to deal with it themselves, with visible success."** An annoyed sigh is heard, while the officer lowers the pad: **"I have enough, we take you to the station, there you can-"**; **"I take it from here, Captain."** a voice interrupts him, a rough and throatily one with the origin by a Krogan.

"**Commander! I didn't know you were here yours-"**, but the Commander waves to him so he stops and keep silent. **"Yes, yes, all right, leave now."** what the addressed does also then, as well like the remaining officers, letting the Krogan alone with Kysaek and her Squad.** "Sorry for this thing; the kid comes freshly from the Academy, completely trimmed for correctness and always by the book; he needs to learn still how the things work here."** the man explains, moving his eyes to Tavis, Kysaek till to Sapto. **"So we will not be pinched for Arbitrary Law?"** Elaine asks, looking at the Commander before getting a head shaking. **"No, I mean when you would pull this bullshit on the Presidium or at other locations where it shines brightly and everything is peaceful, then they would put you into jail, but down here in the Wards as well like the Refugee District we don't need to fight a running battle with unnerved Delegations of political protesters or need to cut the bushes in front of the embassies, no. Here are shooting, Drug Trade, blackmailing, prostitution, an endless list; the real life and the fewest officers would have your guts for garters as long as it is tolerable."**

"**So we can go?"** Kysaek asks. The Krogan nods: **"Yes, but take the backdoor or at least so that the press doesn't see you; you are mentioned as anonym, otherwise I need to…"**; **"…put us in jail, understood."** Kysaek says, adding: **"We have come via the Dock with a Truck; when you don't want to examine it further, we take it."** Once again the Commander nods, saying still: **"Ach yes, we have not introduced each other last time: I am Commander Aurox, District Executor."**

"**Last time?"** Elaine murmurs, before examining the man in front of her, who explains: **"By this Mech Factory; of course you don't remember really, because I wore a helmet there."** Understood everyone nods now, before Kysaek points over her shoulder: **"Good to know, then we go better."**

"**Do that and don't worry, we will clear away the dung by us."**, the Commander promises, before turning around, while Thais starts to go away as the first in the direction of the hall exit, followed by Tavis. Only Kysaek stays still for a moment; her eyes move from children to parents and the other way around, smiling lightly during this, but this smile disappears equally fast, when she discovers the parents, who had not the luck to hold their children. **"We have done our utmosts, at least we saved some."** the woman says, shaking her head, while keeping her eyes there. She recognizes now the Asari as well like her children, which she has observed in person, directly beside the female Turian, who she has asked at the street; once again she smiles shortly, thinking: **"At least…"**, before turning around, is about to go, but stops then when her eyes see something. A shroud moves, bathed in blood and hobbling one of the stooges sits up, who she has shot in lying position; first he doesn't get noticed by the C-Sec officers, while beginning to swing first his left then his right arm, right before drawing his submachine gun and roaring loudly, the weapon holding trembling in the hands. In seconds Kysaek follows the barrel of his gun, which is directed at the both mothers, before her eyes return to him and she starts to sprint, gathering Biotic; she yanks the arms upwards when the shots get fired from the weapon, flying in the mentioned direction.

In the last moment a protecting barrier surrounds the children and their parents, the bullets bounce off, while the C-Sec officers have registered the enemy now, roaring indeed **"Weapon down!"**, but fire also in the same moment, perforating the body of the criminal, who goes down once again, motionless. The barrier collapses; Elaine looks seemingly exhausted, supports herself on the knees, while Thais and Tavis return, but stop when they notice that everything is over already; they turn back to go again. The dead corpse gets surrounded by officers, who shove away the weapon, check his pulse, everyone's attention is directed at him. Kysaek herself looks to the right to the Asari, together with her children and gasps of relief, before letting her eyes move further right. The turian woman seems to have disappeared, but Elaine realizes seconds later her body, lying on the ground, splashed in blood in every direction; now she gets noticed by the officers, who run instantly to the woman, but from the child every trace is missing.

Kysaek also staggers to the woman slowly, but has no chance getting a glance, hears only **"We can't do anything anymore."** Kysaek puts her head into the neck, hands there as well, eyes pressed together, but gets torn out of the nascent thoughts, when she hears a shallow cluttering out of the corner between the box cages and starts following the noise.

* * *

For the last scene of the chapter music: "Take my Hand – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Elaine continues following the source, weak cluttering till she reaches a corner, standing in front of an opened box to bow down to it slowly, kneeling down even a bit. The silhouette is dived lightly in the shadow, but is lightened up also, while the Asari sees a child, judging by the rounded shapes of the face plates probably a girl. **"Hey you, everything is all right, you can come out again."** the woman speaks, slowly and soothing, although her thoughts punish her: **"Everything is all right…liar."**

"**I don't want anymore, the evil ones are everywhere."** the girl whispers, shaking her head, before pressing her small body against the wall. Kysaek stretches her hand out, repeats her words: **"The evil ones are gone, you can come out; I watch over you and there are many officers outside."**, before stopping with her hand, but keeping it stretched, while she listens to the words of the child: **"Where is my mother?"** Thereupon Elaine bites on her lips for a moment, looking downwards.

"**She has fallen on the ground and needs to go to the hospital, but don't worry, everything will be fine."**, Elaine assures, directed her eyes back to the girl, but the child continues to hesitate, while removing herself from the box wall slowly. **"You have chased away the evil ones…"** the child says and Elaine nods: **"Yes, me and my friends; come, till your mother is better we will watch over you."** she offers the child. Once again the girl stops her forward movement, looking very hesitating: **"The evil ones said that as well, watching over us, but everyone has disappeared in the big Black Box."**

"**But you have seen, the evil ones are gone and we have chased them away, you said that yourself or not?"** Elaine asks not demanding, appealing on the child's own words, who nods now. **"Yes I have. But I come with you only till my mother is fine again, okay?"** the girl asks. **"Of course that is clear; one has only one mother, where you always want to stay."** the Asari says, looking at the child steadily, hand still stretched out. The female Turian comes closer, before she puts her delicate hands in the ones of Elaine, who doesn't pull, but keeps in her position. Not before the girl moves on she goes some steps back, getting back into a straight position slowly, keeping to hold the hand; she needs to lower her head for this, returning glances with the child, which are full of trust and comprehension, before murmuring quietly: **"Well come, let's go…"**

The girl nods, going hand in hand with Elaine around the corner, not seeing the dead mother during this, who is still surrounded by officers; the officers doesn't pay attention to Kysaek equally, who leaves the hall, hand in hand, with the child….

* * *

Well and here ends the chapter :-) a sad ending, but not changeable no matter how the decision would have been ;_; The first longer Side Quest "Kidnapping" is finished with this and we "got" a turian girl as a "present"…well you know how it is meant -.-;….let's see if this ends in a Chaos ;-P

Next chapter not only a Main Quest starts, but also the Half of the whole story of Mass Effect 4. :-) so prepare for that ;-)

I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

P.S. I am sincerly apologizing again for this "Combine-It-Yourself" It is not that I like to do this, but I don't know another way to post images here on fanfiction where links are forbidden. :-( I hope you understand this dilemma. :-)


	28. The Attack

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter IV: **The Attack

* * *

Starting with music: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 2"

* * *

The fist is tensed, before sending a wave of biotic energy forward. The force sweeps across the ground, before throwing half a dozen to the sides, as well like various boxes. From behind another enemy comes closer, before trying to hit Kysaek with the fist, but the Asari dodges it with a movement of her head. She allows her hands to yank upwards, grabs the arm of the man and throws him over her shoulder. The hands move to her back to draw a pistol. Aimed shots are heard, flying at the distant soldiers directly in their heads. Lightning-fast she puts a new Clip in, turns around and fires again to kill further enemies. The free hand gathers Biotic, before throwing some Warp Orbs around hitting walls and windows. Elaine throws her pistol to the side, when a Turian comes closer from the side, crouches down and swings her arm to the side, disarming the man. A storm of punches hits his abdomen, followed by an uppercut, which knocks him out. Now she draws her assault rifle, firing it with a half spinning body to hit every enemy with absolute precision. For one moment the woman catches a breathe, turns around and sees only lying enemies, before reloading her rifle. In a relaxed pace she goes around, observing her surroundings. With a loud gasp she relaxes completely, before attaching the weapon back to her back and before going to the elevator.

* * *

Already the first music change: "Dreams (Full) – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Exhausted Elaine staggers forward, step by step. The head turns around over and over again, looking around, ensuring herself if every enemy is dead. She gets slower, hears a noise and stops completely then. Like from nothing she sees on the opposite side another Asari and a female Turian, before she rubs her hand over her Visor for a moment. It doesn't seem to be an illusion, when she sees the mothers of the children she has freed, so she sighs relieved. But then again a noise is heard, which she follows with her eyes: a mercenary, running with blood, who gets up in slow motion, whereas Kysaek still can move normally. She draws her assault rifle, then draws a bead on it and fires a whole salvo at the getting up person, but it has no effect. She reloads the rifle, followed by another salvo until the magazine overheats, but it doesn't force the enemy to go down. The mercenary raises his weapon, directs it at the two mothers, whereupon Kysaek gathers her energy. Elaine creates a barrier around the mothers, while the shots are heard and repel at it, before the enemy gets shot down by darkened figures. The barrier disappears and Kysaek lowers her hands. She sees the other Asari, still standing, but then she sees the lying turian mother.

Instantly Elaine grabs her head, shakes it fiercely, murmuring: **"No, no, no, damn it!"** while going some steps back, staggering almost over a corpse, which turns out to be the turian mother, what roils Kysaek now. But no matter where she looks now, a sea of corpses is found, over and over again, while she begins to breather faster and crouches down. The finger dig into her skin, the body gets engulfed in biotic energy, before she yanks it up and sends a wave to all sides, accompanied by a **"NOOOO!"** Thereupon she startles up from her dream, lying with her head on the crossed arms on her desk.

* * *

Music off ;-) did I surprise you by not using 'Italic' ? ;-)

* * *

Breathing fitfully she starts to raise her head, looking left and right. Kysaek realizes quite fast, that she is in her office and starts to get calmer. She rubs with her right hand over her face, before sitting up in her seat, wearing normal clothes today not her Battle Suit. Lazily she leaves her premises then, stretches herself once again, before going the stairs down. On her way she meets some workers, whereby in the main hall barely one is working at this time, while going to the sickbay. In this one she sees Doctor Azkar, who undresses her white coat right now and puts it over a chair, before turning around to Kysaek. **"Are you for real?"** the Drell says to Elaine, getting a mute nod as answer. Relis turns her head a bit to the covered child, who sleeps on the cot.

"**The generosity is admirable, but now the question is, if it is not too much. After all we are in considerable danger, if you had not forgotten this."** Azkar states. The Asari shakes her head: **"No, I have not forgotten that, but…please understand this Doctor, I have seen the little one, huddled up and because of me her mother…well you know, not that the girl hears that."** Outside of Kysaek's field of view from a corner Thais comes: **"That doesn't change the fact that this place here is not suited for a child, besides we have no time for something like this."**

"**Something like this? That is not a thing, but a child."**

"**Excuse me, you know how I meant this, but what do you intend to do? Do you want to keep her really?"** Sapto asks with crossed arms, before Kysaek replies: **"Well, do you know something better? The circumstances on the Citadel are a disaster, at least down here; there are more than enough parentless children, so where to with her?"**

"**There are other possibilities and if you have unconsciously a wish to have children…"** Thais says, before pointing to the other side, where Tavis stands, **"Perhaps he can solve this desire." **Gentle Tavis coughs lightly, saying to this: **"Don't pull me into this. I mean, not that I am not thinking about having some one day, with a woman, but it is still in the future."**, before keeping his mouth closed, because he created a short grin by the audience, but everyone become serious very fast again. **"Good that we know about that, but for now the girl stays with us. Perhaps we find something reasonable to a later date."** Elaine decides, nods affirmatively and getting for this a **"That will be something"** from Thais and Relis.

At the end everyone turns away, Tavis and Thais leave the sickbay, while Relis attends to her work. Kysaek observes the sleeping turian girl for a moment, before she leaves the sickbay as well and after the door has closed she shakes her head for a moment. **"Yes, this will be something."** the Asari thinks, while looking around again, before searching for a calm spot by the parking Trucks.

Around half an hour passes, while Elaine leans against a Truck with her back, sitting. She has activated her Omni-Tool and examines some data, including a recording with the murder of her colleague. **"It seems for me like an eternity since all this has started."** crosses her mind, before she deactivates the recording sighing. Her head turns to the side, when she sees the closer coming Tavis, who leans also against the Truck. **"Busy?"** he asks. **"Not so really, only considering some things, nothing important."** Kysaek answers. The Turian nods, saying: **"As far as I'm concerned, I support your decision, so the one with the girl. But simultaneously I say, that this can't be for eternity like this; such a person needs a stable surrounding and we here…well I think you know what I mean."**

"**Yes, I know, but you are certainly not here cause of this."** Kysaek assumes. She keeps her eyes looking at the Turian's, while hearing his explanation: **"I see, we start to like each other. Indeed, I am here, because it gets serious now."**, he activates his Omni-Tool during these words, opening some data with faces, **"Reed sends his thugs; some of these men and women I have met briefly. They have arrived on the Citadel few hours ago or are still on the way, whereby these are only the ones, we see."**

"**The ones we see?"** Kysaek presses here. **"There are a dozen names. But you can bet on that, that there will be at least another dozen, which we have not discovered yet, probably twice as many."**, Tavis explains concerned, while deactivating his Tool again. A short moment the Asari and the Turian look at each other silently, before the first mentioned gets up and says: **"Well okay, then gather everyone in the office. I make a call."** Nodding the man turns away, as well like Kysaek hits the road to her office.

Reaching that she stops in front of her window and activates her Omni-Tool, typing around on it. It lasts some seconds before an image builds up with the krogan salesman. **"My dearest favorite Asari, nhehehe. What's up, Sweetie?"**

"**Trouble is coming, send your men."** she says seriously, whereupon the Krogan murmurs: **"Sounds really serious. Will it be more fun than like with the Blackmailers?"**, whereupon Kysaek nods silently, **"No words mh? Build on us."** the Krogan says, ending the connection, while Elaine crosses her arms.

Silently Kysaek looks outside of the window, while the room gets fuller and fuller with everyone after some time. The Twins, Relis, Dorvan's Bot and Thais are there now, looking for a place in the room. At the End Tavis enters the room, together with the four mercenaries. **"That need to be everyone."** Sapto states, whereupon Elaine turns around, putting her arms at the hips. **"Then we shouldn't waste more time…but tell me Dorvan, shouldn't you come here? When they storm the apartment we are here and you are there."** she thinks loud. The iris of Dorvan's eye moves a bit, while answering, whirring: **"Yes, bring me some drugs and take me by the hand, then we can talk about a transport. Otherwise don't worry, I'll get along."**

"**You need to know this."** Elaine replies, before directing her attention to everyone, **"Without wasting much words, the time has come. Recording to Tavis some known names have arrived or are on their way to the Citadel."**

"**His assumption is correct; I have checked various transports from Omega to here; some are there already, others in some hours."** Dorvan comments. **"Well now we know it more precisely. The question is, what do we do now? Fighting? Escaping?"** Elaine floats a question. As first with a cigarette in her mouth Relis answers: **"Escaping would be in order. But I don't think we would come far, without getting rid of our pursuers, so in the end it needs to be fighting."** Thais agrees instantly: **"There Doctor Azkar is right. Moreover, when we would escape simply now, the whole work here could end up as a waste of time."** The eyes of Tavis looks around to everyone, while he adds: **"Probably we could get also some information. But even when we would stay here and beat Reed's thugs, we should start a fast Departure after this. The Battle will be hard and attract much attention. I don't believe that you will stay incognito further on."** Simultaneously Dios and Kuren add their words: **"Moreover they belong to the cowards, who have killed our sisters, time for revenge."**

For a short moment all eyes look to the Twins. Thais says in a quizzical tone: **"You can't handle weapons. Do you want to fight along us still?"** Both sisters raise their hands: **"No, no, but we support you morally. So when Kysaek wouldn't be so stingy she would have bought one or two of these Blockade-Breaker-Mech Suits. Yes with these we could fight alongside you."**

"**BB-Mechs…of course. Empty your pockets and give me 125.000 Credits per unit. Then I go and buy one simply."** Elaine holds out the prospect. The Twin's faces change to considering ones, before they reply: **"No, better we save this for a new spacecraft."**

"**Good, then let us continue. Plans?"** Kysaek asks, looking at everyone, one after another, whereby Dorvan answers as the first: **"Pure logically considered we need to defend us only a certain time. It shouldn't last long till the local Security Forces notice such an Attack."**

"**There he is right probably."** Tavis agrees, before adding: **"Additionally to that we have the advantage to know that they come. The tight streets in front of the company building would be very beneficial, but we would put innocent people into danger and I don't like this."**

"**You are right; here we can defend better anyway, because there is not much space."** Sapto states. **"So we need to abide for a certain time until C-Sec is here."** Elaine nods, continuing to consider loud, **"The Battle in the streets would be enormously beneficial certainly. There their possible bulk would be barely useable, but like Tavis said, thanks to this many would be put into danger. No we will fight here."** Kysaek decides, getting an agreeing nod from everyone, **"Then prepare yourself. When it starts, we gather at the exit of the big storage hall."**, she says conclusively, whereupon everyone turns away and leaves the room.

* * *

Next music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Garrus"

* * *

In the meanwhile the enemies gather far from the company at various spots. Some arrive disguised as Refugees in the District, others over the Docks of the Lower Sectors and even others have gathered in smaller groups already, going through the District. **"All of you know the plan."** is heard from a male voice via radio channel, **"Everyone who is downwards already, secure your positions and hold them. The Groups from the Refugee Dock take the entrance to the District and seal it. The remaining will storm this company and it needs to go fast, before C-Sec or this damn N7 appear."** During this explanation another group steps outside of the Elevator in armors and armed. They identify themselves wordless by the responsible officer, who still puts on a skeptical mien. **"Our man at customs is ready, in around half an hour we have passed the Controls."** a female voice reports via radio. **"Good, we are on our way and force our way through this overcrowded crappy District."** a male voice replies.

For the time being the rush arrives in the express company. Elaine puts her Battle Suit on in the locker room; in her office one of the Mercs with a Sniper Rifle has positioned himself as well like Dorvan's Bot. The remaining Mercs spread in the big hall, build a cover out of boxes together with Tavis. The same do the Krogans in the gatekeeper corridor with the help of Thais, while the Twins go with the child into the workshop. **"Will we do handicrafts?"** the girl asks. **"Yes, yes. Doing handicrafts, good idea, back here are many parts with which we could do that."**, Dios says, getting an agreeing nod from Kuren. Some of the remaining employees follow the two in the rear rooms; others have hidden in the front office as well like in the sickbay with Doctor Azkar. Over the radio Tavis' voice is heard: **"Kysaek there would be one thing."**

"**Which one?"** the Asari asks. Thereupon the Turian says: **"When we have beat the attackers we will not be able to leave this District via Elevator or other ways, so how will we do it?"**

"**Is this question meant seriously? For what we have the Trucks?"** is Elaine's answer. **"And when they get destroyed?"** Tavis presses, what Elaine answers with a plain **"Then we are boned."**, followed by a last sentence of the Turian: **"Ach and I thought already we had a problem."**, whereupon radio silence starts. After this short conversation Elaine leaves the locker room, goes to the gatekeeper corridor, while dressing her helmet. In the main hall Tavis sticks to her, going together to the gatekeeper corridor. The door opens and Thais turns around, as well the Krogans, nodding to the newcomers. **"And we thought already we would have all fun for ourselves."**

"**Yes, too bad you have come at the end, erhehehehe…"** comes from the Krogans. Then everyone looks to the entrance door of the company, Tavis far behind, the both Asari in the middle and the Krogans quite far in the front. **"I have wiretapped an interesting report some minutes ago."** Dorvan reports via radio. **"And what one?"**; **"The officer at the elevator has reported a suspicious looking group at his elevator to his station. After more and more smaller groups followed, seemingly C-Sec is on call already or let's say hopefully."**, the Batarian explains. **"Then it will start soon, get ready."**, Kysaek orders, takes her assault rifle and reloads it as well like the others do it with their weapons.

* * *

Music switching: "Mass Effect 2 Arrival ost Object Rho extended"

* * *

A Salarian runs some stairs upwards, carrying something parceled with him, which could be identified as pipe. At the crossroads to the company the group comes out of the Elevator, whereby the guards of the gate see them. After the first group another comes at them from the Docks, all of them hooded and in total twenty. **"You there, what does this gathering mean?"** one of the officers asks, leaving his post, while pointing at the armed group. The eyes of his colleague follow him, while only the LOKI-Mechs standstill, but no one notices the approaching danger. One of the hooded figures activates his Omni-Tool – a Piercing Tool – and comes closer to the unwary colleague and spears his ribcage. **"Hostile Activi-"**, the Mech tries to say, but gets shot down by few bullets. The last officer turns around cause of this, but a Batarian milks this to shoot through his head from the back.** "We are cleaning here."** he speaks coldly, before ordering: **"Go now! Close the Gate! Everyone in position!"**

Instantly most of them swarm in direction of the company and the inhabitants take flight panicky. Two Mercs examine the corpses of the officers and draw each one of them a card out of the armors. On the stairs opposite of the Dock Entrance a Krogan positions himself, in the hand something parceled. After he has taken the shell away a M-Revenant gets revealed, a version of the automatic rifle, which is considerable longer and has a small mounting at the bottom side. The Krogan flips the mounting open and prepares the rifle at the railing, aiming at the closing Dock Gate. **"Now only the protocols need to be overwritten."** one figure at the gate says, whereupon the other laughs and shoots the device into pieces with his Shotgun. **"Protocol ended."**

In the Container City this picture repeats itself. At certain spots M-Revenants get positioned and some Mercs spread below it, while the main group marches to the company. **"Dock Gate, come in, Dock Gate come in."**, one of the C-Sec officers in front of the express company says, before getting informed by the other about the approaching group: **"Trouble is coming; Cock the guns and load them."**, the Krogan drones, drawing his Carnifex. The second officer copies him by taking his Argus from the back, before yelling: **"Freeze or we shoot!"**

By his words no one of these two notices how a Truck breaks apart the traffic beside the District and flies from above at a small corner of the company now. Very fast the vehicle comes closer, whereby the Mercs on the cargo area already start to fire and hit the officers at their backs. After this the Truck lands in the middle of the street, blocking in this way almost the whole path, but allows enough space so that the others can pass.

"**That sounds like very much trouble."** Elaine says, breathing out burly once. **"We have come so far. We will survive this as well. "**, Thais encourages. **"Are you ready with the coffee klatch back there?"**; **"Yes are you? Otherwise we don't know when to shoot."** the Krogans complain, while around two dozen enemies wait in front of the door. The residents of the street hide in their Containers or have huddled up themselves. **"They have closed the door."** one of the Mercs says, pointing at the red door button. **"Then hack the lock, now!"** the batarian leader orders, whereupon two enemies activate their Tools and position themselves in front of the door. Like a pack of Varren the remaining ones look at them and wait, wearing partially armors as well like normal clothes and some even mixes of them, covered in Tech Armor.

"**Will it be done still today? The longer we need the faster the Cops will appear here."**, the leader growls. Over and over again the door lock beeps negating, together with a comment of one Hacker: **"The Security System is tough, it will last long."**

"**Then we weld it open, we have no time! "**, the Batarian says before ordering with his finger so that the Hackers transform their tools into welders.

"**There they are."** Elaine says, her eyes look at the welding stripe, which moves slowly from the top to the bottom. **"Finally!"** one of the Krogans growls, whereby both reload their shotguns. **"Energy Bolts ready."** the second murmurs, while the welding stripe comes closer to the ground.

After it has reached the ground, the door opens and the Krogans fire instantly their red Energy-Discharges. The Discharges hit two charging enemies instantly and get followed by normal shots from the Shotguns. Thais on the other hand creates a biotic Dome, which protects both Asari but as well the Krogans against the starting barrage of gunfire. **"Get in, finish them!"** the Batarian roars, standing himself beside the door and observes like the first wave dies. Kysaek has got her assault rifle ready and fires without a break, doesn't need to aim properly thanks to the tight corridor. Tavis however fires aimed salvos, hitting the rear lines of the enemies. **"What are you idiots doing there?!"** the leader gets angry. **"Such an Asari Slut has created a Barrier; we can't come through and they gun us down!"** one Merc says, whereupon the leader replies: **"Then all to the side and grab the heavy Weapons!"** Instantly everyone spreads beside the entrance, so that Kysaek and her Squad has no targets anymore. On each door side one Merc gets ready, one with a ML-77 Rocket Launcher and on the other side with a Grenade Launcher.

* * *

When you insert "Mass Effect Rocket Launcher" you will get a nice image of one, but also right beside it of a Grenade Launcher ;-)

* * *

The heavy weapon's safety catch get released and both enemies nod to each other, before they yank their bodies around the corner to fire. With heavy explosions the rockets and grenades hit the biotic shield of Sapto, who starts to gasp heavy now. **"That I can't withstand long."** Elaine sees the sweat on the forehead of her companion, before directing her eyes back forward. **"Keep your barrier active, while we retreat to the hall! Go!"** she yells, whereby the Krogans growl loud: **"Retreat? That is a cuss in the krogan language."**; **"Well okay and what means: 'You are all soon to be dead'?!"** Kysaek gasps. During this she raises her hand and supports Thais' barrier, while the Krogans move now as well. **"They clear off!"** one Merc reports. **"Continue shooting!"** the Batarian laughs. The Grenades as well like the Rockets hit over and over again against the shield, which comes closer to the door to the big hall. Tavis leaves his cover and opens the door, before grabbing to his belt. He spins the cap of a smoke-bomb and throws it over the barrier. Very fast the whole corridor gets clouded, whereupon the Mercs stop firing. **"Everyone in there!"** the leader orders with a hand movement and instantly a majority storms in.

The door to the main hall gets closed again and Kysaek locks it, before looking to the others. Everyone looks for a new position, whereby a clanking noise of shattering glass is heard and Kysaek looks up to her office. Both Snipers put their rifles at the edge of the window, whereby Dorvan comments via radio: **"The window was in the way."**

"**But you pay It. "**, the Asari jokes, before running behind a shelf. Dorvan replies only: **"Noted."** Kysaek reloads the Clip of her Avenger, as well like the others do with their weapons. **"That is so a feeling of Déjá vu."** Thais states while bending her pistol.** "Oh then I am not the only one thinking that."** Elaine counters. **"Yes. Dios and Kuren are right: that is the revenge for the base."**, Sapto says, sounding really serious as well like focused. Again one can see the welding stripe, which starts at the top and moves slowly downwards.

Same scenario happens at the Dock Gate of the Refugee District, although it lasts longer here, cause of the size of the gate. On one side is a Machine Gun on the railing as well like in the corners Mercs are spread, while on the other side are around two dozen C-Sec officers. The radio of the officers is quite lively: **"Unit 83, here Unit 20."**; **"We hear Unit 20."**; **"Unit 20 is under heavy fire. Approaching only very slow. Attackers have built up blockades."**; **"Understood Unit 20. We need still some minutes till the gate is open."**; **"Understood Unit 83, are more Supporting units on their way?"**; **"Positive, N7 Squads should be on their way."**; **"Understood, Unit 20 out."**

New voices are heard via radio: **"Roger, here Normandy SR-6; Getting as close to the Citadel as possible, Squad Team will be dropped with a Shuttle in 3."**; **"Understood SR-6, Unit 83 out."**

"**Normandy SR-6, here SR-4. N7 Squad dropped at the Refugee District. Arrival in 4."**; **"Understood SR-4, SR-6 out."** Thereupon the radio communication ends. In the alleys of the Container City C-Sec officers try over and over again to approach, but the Machine Gun Posts and the scattered Mercs interfere severely, positioning themselves even on the roofs.

In the express company the welding stripe reaches the ground and everyone has directed their weapons at the entrance. **"Hopefully C-Sec doesn't do a Coffee Break."** Elaine snorts. **"Certainly not. Probably they get lost rather, because they come so rarely into this District."**, Tavis laughs and Elaine grumbles: **"An encouraging thought."** In the next moment the door opens and everyone starts to fire, but a vivid flash blinds them all for few seconds. Instantly the enemies storm into the main hall, spread out, whereby immediately a line of them gets shot down by headshots. Accompanied by a whirring Dorvan reloads his Viper: **"Hunting Mode activated."**

The Merc beside him fires as well with his Mantis, while the blinded get back their eyesight and reply the hostile fire. The enemies dig themselves behind some boxes, whereby there is no space for everyone and some become easier targets – they get shot down quite fast. **"Fortunately we have enough cannon fodder."** the batarian Leader snorts from far behind, talking about the rather sparsely equipped allies. Although they fall one after another still enemies advance, shoot even already at the sniper. **"Do you see this Kysaek?!"** Thais yells, pointing at the side. Some of the Mercs go along the wall, direction roller gate. **"I see we need to intercept them!"** she yells back, before sprinting out of her cover. Thereby she dodges the roaring hostile fire, which passes beside and over her until the Asari is back behind a shelf again. Together with Thais Kysaek runs to the roller gate, whereby Sapto sends a biotic Warp ahead, hitting an enemy who falls down. After this the Asari need to go into cover, when some enemies start to fire at them and one activates the roller gate.

Sapto concentrates and lifts one of the Mercs to throw him out of the opened gate. Kysaek covers her companion, firing single salvos with her rifle. **"I register two vehicles, which come closer to the Cargo Ramp with increased speed. "**, Dorvan informs via radio. **"On it."**, Elaine replies, while perforating an enemy.

In the meanwhile the criminals increase the pressure by the hall entrance, drive back the defenders more and more. When the two Krogans leave their cover and run back, one gets hit several times from the back. Seconds later the Krogan goes down by the Grenade Launcher, whereby his partner roars furiously, but Kysaek's Mercs are not spared as well. After a grenade gets sent flying out, it explodes between two and forces them to fall on the ground. From behind one of their colleagues comes running forward, kneels down beside one of the hit, but he is dead. He runs to the other, who groans with pain, before getting supported by his mate to get pulled back to the sickbay. **"Here at the front it gets tight slowly, hurry up better."** Tavis says via radio, before hearing Elaine's answer: **"Why is the new Security System not firing? For what have we bought it?"**, while going into cover again, sending a Warp ahead. **"That is probably the case, because it is deactivated."** Dorvan states in the channel, before Kysaek pants angrily: **"For what are we waiting then? Activate!"** what Dorvan does within seconds.

In the gatekeeper corridor open two hatches above the doors, out of which a spring gun comes out. The same in the main hall with Machine guns out of the ground, supporting the defenders now. **"Caution! Hidden We-"**, one Merc wants to yell, but gets shot down by the guns. But quite fast the enemies start to aim at the local guns and destroy them. **"Go now! We are running out for soldiers and C-Sec has broken through the gate. Besides N7 is sticking to our ass! Move you cowards!"** the Batarian yells, kicking even some of his subordinates, who storm into the hall with everything they got now. They even get into the office beside door and find some employees who have hidden there, shoot the down without a word.

With the maximum speed the mentioned Trucks come closer. On their Cargo Area are half a dozen enemies, eyes looking ahead. Meanwhile Kysaek has changed her weapons, fires with the pistol and uses her Biotic. **"Move now! I give cover!"** she yells to Thais, who charges now. On her way to the controls Sapto uses her Biotic, firing a Warp at an enemy. Kysaek covers her with the pistol, hitting the last enemy and reloads her weapon. Thais types on the controls and the gate closes slowly, while the Trucks bear down on the opening. **"You idiot, we don't get through anymore! Brake!"**

"**Ach stow it!"** gets roared in the driver's cabin. The co-driver grabs on the wheel of the driver, which is why the first Truck gets off the course and flies against the wall. The second Truck flies on the closing opening, which gets closed in the last moment and the vehicle explodes at the shell. **"Hopefully the insurance pays that."** Kysaek pants to Thais, who speaks now: **"Their insurance bet not."**, before adding instantly: **"Fast to the others."**, whereupon Kysaek nods and both start sprinting. Only the tough core of the attackers is left, a bit more than a dozen. Two of them fire in this moment at Kysaek's Mercs who drag themselves into the sickbay and get covered by Relis: the Drell draws a Shuriken from the coat pocket and fires a salvo as well like a biotic Attack. The Attackers go down and the Drell turns away to kneel beside the wounded.

In the meanwhile Kysaek and Sapto get back to the others, who are consisting out of Tavis and the other Krogan. **"Apparently their number of soldiers is running out."** Kysaek states, before Tavis says: **"That happens when you send a mix of Quantity and Quality." **The Turian takes a grenade from his belt and throws it beside a shelf. Before the explosion two enemies leave their cover, which is why they become targets of the snipers and get killed. After this the grenade explodes beside another enemy, who gets dashed right beside the batarian leader. **"Mhhhrrr Ciran."** he snorts angrily and quietly, before getting his Revenant ready. Without aiming he fires now out of his cover at the defenders, down as well up. After his clip is overheated he roars loudly: **"Enough with these games. Come out you Asari Slut!"**

Unnerved Elaine sighs, taking her helmet off partially. **"Slut, slut…can't they say something else?"** She puts it back on, while Tavis says drily: **"Like said, don't expect much creativity from such people."** The Leader spits, before roaring again: **"Tavis, you traitor, we know you are here."**;** "Traitor? Don't know what I have done to earn that."** the Turian yells from his cover. The Batarian laughs: **"The Big Guy with the Criminal Codex and still he has broken it. You have worked for Reed and then double-crossed him."**; **"Yes, right. The emphasizing is found by 'have'. After the handover the job was over, not my problem when Reed thinks I would still work for him."**, Ciran counters relatively calm. **"So so, well this doesn't matter. I know many who would have liked to blow away you and your Criminal Codex. But now I can do that."**, the Leader laughs again, whereupon Tavis only says: **"I didn't know how popular I was. Well then come here and try it!"**

"**I will!"** the leader yells and fires again without aiming, spreading another salvo in the whole room. The group of Kysaek stays into cover, while the firing continues.

Through the gaps in the shelves Thais sees two Mercs which run to the side. The Asari uses both hands and presses her Biotic against the whole construction to bury both enemies under it. The Batarian goes into the cover after this, reloads his weapon. Kysaek and her companions use this opportunity to start firing at the remaining enemies, whereby Elaine instantly finishes off another Killer. From the other side a hostile Merc intervenes and forces most of them back to cover, except for the Krogan who charges forward. He fires his shotgun several times, before he rams his body against the enemy and knocks him out this way. The leader starts to look around, growls during this: **"Everyone dead? That can't be true."**

"**Pah! Give up as long as you can!"** Elaine threatens, ordering the others without a word to spread. The answer of the Batarian is crude: he fires again without aiming, destroying more and more of the storage goods. During this he doesn't notice the snipers, who are aiming at him. But also the others come closer from all sides, while Kysaek goes forward crouching.

"**Do you believe my death changes anything? Everyone knows where you are! So you can die also here right now! I will do it even quite fast!"** the Batarian laughs. Again he fires wildly, whereupon the snipers start to fire and destroy his Tech Armor. **"Gnrhggg."**, the enemy gasps. He directs his weapon upwards to fire at Kysaek's office. Thanks to this Elaine can leave her cover and hits the man with a fierce Warp, which sends him flying, meters away. From all sides Kysaek's troops come closer as well like the Asari herself, while the Batarian pants heavily: **"Hmpf mhf. That can't be true."**

* * *

Music change close to the chapter ending: "Saren – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Kysaek aims with her pistol at the lying Batarian. She shoves his Revenant to the side and takes her helmet off again, staring at the man now. A snide grin is on his lips, while the blood streams from his mouth corner. **"Nhfhfhf. Like I said. What benefit you have from this victory? You are done."** he coughs. **"You seem to be very talkative. Then tell me a bit. What is this all about here? Why do you want to kill us?"** Elaine asks with a serious voice, still aiming with her weapon at the enemy. He answers: **"There you ask the wrong one. I know only that Reed will make me rich, everything else doesn't matter."**

"**Then it will be the same when you die now."** Kysaek drones, putting her finger at the trigger. **"It is the same. Nhfhfhfhf, but the favor of my death I don't gi-…"** the Batarian gasps out, before his life leaves the body. The others look around for a moment, before they relax a bit. **"We did it."**, Tavis states. **"No we haven't. You have heard it. They know where we are now and after them more will come. It isn't over."**, Elaine murmurs, while putting her pistol away. **"And now?"** Thais asks, whereby Dorvan interjects via radio: **"Now I would advice to get away from here. After the last radiograms from C-Sec they have beaten almost every enemy and follow the trace here to us."**

"**Like I said: it isn't over. Go, everyone to the Truck and cut and run!"** Kysaek informs via radio, whereupon everyone runs to the Trucks. The group gathers at the Truck, whereby the Twins climb in at the front with the child and the others climb onto the cargo area. After the wounded Merc gets hefted upwards by his colleague and Relis only the Krogan remains. **"You can go. Apparently much trouble is sticking to your asses."**

"**Don't you believe C-Sec will arrest you?"** Elaine asks. The Krogan shakes his head: **"Nrhahah, self-defense. I was forced to it, besides I don't abandon my boss."**; **"I see. Then take care of you. You have heard it, there will come much more."**, Kysaek adverts, whereupon the man nods. Kuren starts the Truck and the vehicle lifts off slowly, while in front of the alley of the company the last enemies get shot down. In fast pace C-Sec as well like N7 units swarm over the streets and turn around the corner at the end to the entrance of the company. Shortly before they cross the gatekeeper corridor the Truck starts flying and lines up into the traffic of the Citadel in the last moment. Seconds later various C-Sec Skycars come closer to the Cargo Ramp and the storage hall gets secured…

* * *

End of the chapter. First done, still two to go for the half, so stay tuned ;-)

The Usual ;-) :I hope you enjoy the story so far :-) Me and the author would be glad when you would tell us your opinion :-) and ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P

P.S. Fortunately this time no Combine-It-Yourself-Links ;-)


	29. In the Last Second

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter V: **In the Last Second

The Battle Suit of Kysaek scrapes along the wall, when she leans against it and sinks down slowly. Her hand moves to the head and takes the helmet off. The breathing is very fast and the face is covered in sweat, whereby Elaine wipes once with her left hand over her forehead. At the mouth she wipes away some blood from her lips, while she fixes the opposite wall with her eyes. **"Again running. Again escaping. Slowly I am fed of running away!"** bubbles in her head. The Asari sits in a narrow slot from which one can observe the rather empty street, which is used only occasionally by patrolling C-Sec officers. She lowers her head more and looks at her suit. It has some fissures and partially bullet holes, but no serious wound. **"Grrr…hopefully I meet the others soon. We need to battle our way to the spot."**, she says mentally. In front of her eyes the pictures of the last two hours project slowly.

* * *

And now comes music ;-) "Mass Effect 2 OST – Thane"

* * *

The door of the apartment opens and the whole troop around Elaine marches in, checking the surrounding. **"Like Dorvan said. Everything is safe here."**, Kysaek says. The Bot replies: **"Wouldn't it be the case I would have given signs already. But follow me, alone I am not able to force me out."; "Out from where?"** Tavis asks. Without a word the Bot marches into the Bathroom. Elaine, Tavis and Thais follow the machine to the bathroom, which points to a corner at a shaft and murmurs: **"I have hidden myself there."**; **"Really? You have squeezed yourself in there?"** Thais smirks, like the other two. **"Yes. Getting in was easy. Getting out not."** the Bot states. Although the situation is tensed up, a short, but amused laughter is heard in the room. In the meanwhile the Bot goes forward with Kysaek and they pull the shaft door away. The head of Dorvan appears which is sprained a bit. He snorts annoyed a bit: **"Yes, really funny. Help me out here."**

The right arm of the Batarian frees itself and stretches forward. His Bot and the others spread around the arm put their hands on it, before beginning to pull. Only very slowly the hulk moves out of the hole, whereby Tavis and Elaine fall backwards, when he is free with a sudden jolt. Dorvan pants: **"We need better hideouts."**; **"Rather bigger ones."** Elaine adds. She presses herself up from the ground as well like Tavis. **"We shouldn't waste more time. We need to get away from here."** Tavis states and gets a nod from everyone. They leave the bathroom, whereby their eyes move to the switched on television.

Mija Wong is seen on the screen. She sits in front of her desk, looking straight forward and holding a Datapad in front of her body. **"Here the late-breaking news from Citadel News Net, my name is Mija Wong. Around an hour ago a shooting war occurred in the Refugee Districts. Currently there are many speculations, but it is clear that a rising Transport Company was the target of the apparently planned attack. Here it is not evident if it was a possible Gang War or a payback of a rivaling company. After guesses of C-Sec there were at least 50 dead and 100 wounded people caused by the fierce battles. The number is corrected upwards every minute. In the moment C-Sec talks with the employees of the company, while sealing the District simultaneously. We are waiting for more information, which we will report to you instantly after knowing them."**

The newscaster gets hidden on the screen and one of the countless commercials is seen, but to this the group doesn't pay attention anymore. **"Apparently our cover is not blown yet."** Relis states. **"It looks this way, but we shouldn't strain our luck too much."** Tavis says. Elaine crosses her arms and asks: **"Well okay. How is it looking with our escape? How we leave the Citadel as fast and unrecognized as possible?"**

"**We have prepared something."** Thais starts to explain, before continuing: **"Some Districts further from here is a Transport Dock for Goods, no people. We have bribed the responsible Supervisor and secured a place on one of these ships, when it will be needed. This will not attract so much attention, like when we would try to leave with the passenger transportation."** Elaine looks to the talking one and nods to her. Herself she says: **"That sounds like a good plan. We should hit the road immediately. Pack together what is needed, but don't overdo it."**, whereupon some nod and spread out in the rooms, while Kysaek stays with the two mercenaries as well like Tavis and Dorvan in the living room. **"I hope you have not forgotten by your superb plan that I don't feel well with bigger crowds."** Dorvan reminds.

Tavis smirks for a moment: **"Don't worry. Doctor Azkar gives you some pills and everything will be fine."**; **"Everything will be fine. Yeah of course…and I die again 1000 deaths."** the Batarian complains and moves his hand over the face for a moment. **"Where do we want to go anyway? The Galaxy may be big, but unmasked everyone is found fast."**, Tavis says, crossing his arms. **"Well first there, where the transport flies. On the flight we can think about something."**, Elaine says. The present nod, before getting silent again. Their attention gets directed back to the screen, when the commercials get interrupted with the melody of CNN.

"**Here is again Citadel News Net, my name is Mija Wong and we have an extreme important information to the attack in the Refugee Districts. C-Sec and N7 have performed a matching of the personal data and found out during this that the founder Ashira T'Veres is no less than the on Illium wanted Elaine Kysaek. Ms. Kysaek is known for being the leader of a militant faction on Illium and is extremely dangerous. She is blamed among other things for sabotage, pillage, damaging property of other people, threat of force, various killing and the trade with Reaper Tech. C-Sec couldn't find the escapee till now, bu-"** Elaine switches the TV off and bites on her lips. **"Now it is over with the luck."** leaves her mouth. She looks to the doors from where the remaining come and says: **"We need to go, now."**

"**Yes. We are unmasked; it is only a matter of minutes until C-Sec stands in front of the door."** Tavis adds. Thais nods: **"Then we should start moving. But it would be better to split up: with such a big group we will attract attention."**;** "Yes this would be better. I take two of you with me and the others move in the direction of the Transport Dock. There was seen only my picture, that means that I will be also the biggest magnet for trouble."**, comes from Elaine, whereupon Tavis replies: **"Yes, a trouble magnet. And who should accompany you?"**

Kysaek looks to everybody around, murmuring after few seconds: **"Thais and you. The others can't fight really; Dios and Kuren can't even shoot with a water gun. Our both Merc Friends are wounded and Doctor Azkar needs to look out for Dorvan, who will be drugged soon and probably will not be as efficient we need to have him."**

"**Sounds like a plan."** Thais says. **"Then this is clarified as well. We go first. If we are seen you can start moving unnoticed, if not, then in any case."**, Kysaek orders. The others nod again, while Kysaek goes to the door now and opens it. She stretches her head outside for a moment to look around, before she starts moving with Tavis and Thais.

* * *

The author thinks the name of this new soundtrack fits like chalk and cheese: "The Long Walk – Mass Effect 2 Combat Additional Videogame Score" ;-)

* * *

Around ten minutes later a whole unit of C-Sec reaches the front of the apartment door. They position themselves at the entrance, while an officer opens the door now and everyone storms in. The light is still switched on, but no one is in the living room, whereby to each room an officer goes. From everyone is heard: **"Clean."**;** "Clean."**; **"Clean."**

The officers loosen up their postures a bit and one grabs at his helmet: **"Here Unit 29. Apartment secured, but Elaine Kysaek or other involved are not here."**

"**Understood Unit 29. Close it off and position two officers as safety in front of the door, out."**; **"Unit 29 closes off the apartment and secures it. 29 out."** While Unit 29 obeys its orders, Kysaek and her companions have reached a spot some streets away. Their faces are hidden behind helmets and the squad is hiding in the crowd. **"Doctor Azkar and the others have got a driving possibility. They are on the way to the Transport Dock. We should better follow this example."**, Thais says quietly, before Elaine replies: **"Still some streets more, then we organize a ride for us."**

"**But this time someone else sits at the wheel."** Tavis adds. **"I believe right now you shouldn't be too choosy."** Kysaek jokes around. Unobtrusively the group moves through the streets, protected by their helmets. Occasionally they see over and over again C-Sec-Mechs, but barely officers. **"Do you see the thing up there?"** Kysaek asks quietly and points at a flying object with her finger. Tavis answers murmuring: **"Recon Drones. Built after the model of the Geth Drones. The fire power is weak, but you shouldn't underestimate these things."**

The Drone floats above the heads of the passerbies, whereby its camera eye spins in every possible direction. The machine doesn't recognize Kysaek, what is also the case cause of the crowd of people. After the Drone is gone the Asari directs her attention on some holographic commercial walls. Some of them disappear completely to be replaced by a recording of Kysaek's face, together with the writing: **"C-Sec offers a reward of 50.000 Credits for hints which lead to the arrest of Elaine Kysaek."** Slowly the addressed person turns the head snorting forward. Passing she hears the conversations of some people: **"50.000 only?"**; **"What do you mean with 'only'? That is much money."**; **"Ach nonsense. In the meantime PGI has increased the bounty to 1.6 Million. Why someone should deliver this Kysaek then to the Citadel?"**; **"1.6 Million? Really?"**; **"Yes really."**; **"Then 50.000 are really not much."**; **"Of course it is not much. The Citadel gives one 50.000, but there for gets the 1.6 Million from PGI."**; **"Mhh well that is clever."**; **"Clever? That's a swizz."** From this kind of conversations Elaine hears some more, whereby she says quietly: **"Let us turn into the alleys."**, whereupon her companions follow the Asari left in a not so lively street.

"**Here Patrol D-0. Central come in."**; **"Central here, speak D-0."**; **"Seeing a suspicious looking group. Lower Sectors, District Doroz. Taking up the pursuit."**; **"Understood D-0, Central out."** The Patrol starts moving and follows Kysaek's group in the alley, but keeping a big distance. Some minutes pass where Elaine and her companions simply go on. Still the two C-Sec officers are on their tail, but what hasn't staid unnoticed. **"Two."**, Tavis says quietly. **"Yes. Have noticed them as well."**, Thais responds. **"The Security Forces not our enemies at bottom, but when we have no choice we will defend us."** Kysaek adds. Further behind them the officers contact the Central again: **"Central, here D-0."**; **"D-0 we hear."**; **"Suspicious persons try to move unobtrusive. Direction is the next Taxi Port."**; **"Understood D-0. Start an identification of the persons. Central waits for recall, out."**; **"Understood Central."**

The steps of the pursuers get faster, but not too fast. They reach the group of Kysaek and call in matter-of-fact tone: **"You there ahead, stop. C-Sec."** The addressed still move on. **"Do they mean us?"** Elaine asks quietly. **"Quite possibly; almost no one is here."** Tavis answers. **"You three dead ahead, stop, C-Sec."**, is heard in the same tone again. Elaine grumbles quietly: **"I believe our luck has left us."**

"**Put on a brave face. Luck is anyway something for people, which can't do their tasks without it."**, Thais says. Reaching Elaine's group almost the officers yell again: **"That is our last call. Stop there right now. C-Sec!"**; **"Thais your entrance."** Kysaek orders and the addressed gathers biotic Energy in her hands. With a fast spinning around she fires two Orbs at the officers, which try to draw their weapons, but instead they get dashed against the wall and collapse. Instantly Elaine's Squad increases their speed, whereby the Asari draws her pistol. She follows with her eyes the clicking noise of a LOKI-Mech, which appears behind a pillar. **"Security Breach."** is whirring. Elaine fires some bullets with her pistol and destroys the machine. Thanks to this various passerbies startle up and start to flee, while the officers get up slowly.

"**Here Patrol D-0. Central Come!"**; **"Here Central."**; **"Suspicious group has attacked us. Identification not possible. A Turian and guessing from the appearance two Asari. If possible the escaping Elaine Kysaek."**; **"Understood D-0. Contact Patrols in Doroz District and activate additional Mech support."** At some spots in the Doroz District some slots open in the walls now. Out of it LOKI-Mechs leave as well like stored Drones, which spread out in every direction. One of the Drones passes flying a gap, in which the group of Elaine is hiding and waiting. Also the attacked Patrol rushes now with drawn weapons, passing the hideout as well.

"**The Taxi Port is not far away anymore, but probably C-Sec will eye It."**, Tavis says in quiet tone. Thais responds equally quiet: **"We shouldn't fix only on the Port. We could also borrow a vehicle."**; **"Borrow? How nice, but stealing sounds more honest here."**, Kysaek says. **"Honest stealing? Isn't that a contradicting statement?"** Tavis asks and Elaine counters only: **"I didn't mean honest stealing, but…ach not so important. Search for a vehicle."** For a moment Kysaek stretches her head forward and looks at one side to another. When she can't see danger the Asari gives commands via hand movements to her companions. The street is almost completely empty, also cause of the shot bullets and so the squad moves forward in a less fast pace. But already after some meters they hear behind them: **"Freeze!"**

After not obeying this call the C-Sec officers start firing with their pistols. The distance is still too big, which is why the bullets miss or hit metal. Still Tavis draws his Vindicator from his back and fires over and over again a salvo to the back, which is why the pursuers keep the distance. Around the next corner two further LOKI-Mechs stand, whereby Elaine and Thais destroy each a unit with their weapons.

After this shooting also the last passerby from the surrounding streets start fleeing. Behind the escapees the pursuers appear, over them three Drones now. **"How long these Drones can fire actually?"** Kysaek asks running. **"Forever. Like I said, they base on the Drones of the Geth and their weapons could be called almost pure energy."**, Tavis answers. Panting Elaine presses: **"Is there something you don't know?"**; **"Yes there is: I have no clue how we should survive this here."** the Turian counters.

Over and over again Tavis stops to look back, firing single salvos at the pursuers. Further ahead Elaine and Thais stop when a line of LOKI-Mechs and Drones appears, going into cover behind plant boxes. **"Enemies detained. Arresting initialized."** comes from the Mechs. Ciran stops further behind, whereby he starts to fire at the officers and accomplishes to destroy the Drones, which fall on the ground like stones. **"Do you see this back there, Kysaek?"** Thais murmurs and points over the cover. Elaine lifts her head fast upwards and one moment later down again. She answers: **"Yes I see it. A Skycar."**

"**Then this is my turn now."** Sapto says. The Asari puts her weapon away and sends an enormous Shockwave out of her cover. The biotic energy moves over the ground and dashes almost every Mech to the side, letting them smash against walls or through glasses. Instantly the Drones start to fire at Thais, who gets back into cover and allows Elaine a free field of fire. For each Drone she fires with her pistol a bullet to bring all Drones down.

In the meantime one pursuer talks via radio: **"Here Patrol F-51. Have detained the suspicious persons at the Kahdan Crossroads."**; **"Here Patrol F-9; we are close and on our way."**; **"Unit 88-L has understood and on its way."** The speaking officer takes the hand from the helmet, while his companion fires over and over again at Tavis. The Turian goes back into his corner cover again and again, before hitting the shooter with a salvo in his chest. The hit officer goes down panting loud. **"Come on, Tavis."** Kysaek says loud. The man leaves his cover then and follows the two Asari, who smash the remaining Mechs against the walls with their Biotic. The group climbs some stairs up till to a courtyard and come closer with every step to the next Skycar, looking around during this over and over again. One moment before they reach the vehicle, all of them stop, when bullets hit the ground in front of their feet. Instantly they search for a new cover, while from both sides further C-Sec officers come closer, five in total.

"**Drop the weapons and surrender!"** a female Turian from C-Sec yells. **"That isn't at issue!"** Elaine roars back and provokes further firing. **"Thais! How is it looking with a combination attack?!"** Tavis asks, whereupon Sapto says: **"What should it be?"**; **"I throw a grenade, forcing them out of their cover. You hit them with your Biotic and Kysaek does the rest."** the Turian explains. Thais as well like Elaine nod and Tavis draws a grenade. After the cap is spun Tavis throws the explosive in the direction of the attackers.

"**Grenade!"** a Salarian yells and everyone tries to leave their cover. Two of the five C-Sec officers get hit by the explosion and the others are dashed to the side. Thais grabs two officers with her Biotic and lifts them into the air, only to dash them back downwards with a fierce jolt. Elaine focuses on the last attacker, confused and disorientated an easy prey: he gets gunned down. She reloads her weapon and runs with her companions to the Skycar, looking left and right. **"I hope someone can hot-wire this."** Elaine states. **"In 800 years you learn some things. Cracking a vehicle is nothing worth mentioning."**, Thais smirks. **"Then hurry up."**, Elaine adds. Immediately Sapto starts to work at the door and tries to open the lock with her Omni-Tool. In the meanwhile Tavis stands guard, looking over and over again to all three sides. From one of the C-Sec helmets a voice is heard: **"Patrol F-51 and F-9 please come in…Patrol F-51 and F-9 come in…To all units: We have lost the contact to Patrol F-51 and F-9. Contact with the escaping Elaine Kysaek confirmed to 90 %. The Doroz District gets sealed. Secondary Elevators get shut down and Main Elevators secured. Sky Streets get closed. All passenger and Transport Docks in this and surrounding Districts get a suspension. All not on duty units should report to their stations in the Doroz District. N7 Squad gets ready for support. Central out."**

"**N7 Squad? It looks like our luck is over. District sealed off and all Transports in the surroundings are closed off. How should we get away from here?"** Kysaek murmurs worried. Tavis looks equally clueless like Thais. A whole minute the three stand around lost, like they would wait for getting arrested by C-Sec. But then they hear the voice of Dios via radio: **"Are you still alive?"**…**"Yes we are, but it looks really bad."** Kysaek replies still worried. Dios on the other side sounds quite confident: **"We have heard it as well. Total Lockdown. Escaping almost impossible. But we have an idea."**

"**And what idea is it?"** Kysaek asks. **"First you need to find a way to the Vonturn District. More we can't say. Possible that we get wiretapped."**, Dios returns. **"Vonturn District…all right."** Kysaek answers and ends the communication. **"I have not pressed on this. When they have an idea, I trust It."**, Elaine says. Thais nods agreeing: **"So it is good. Above all Dios and Kuren's ideas should never be underestimated."**

"**Then let us find a way to the Vonturn District."**, Tavis says conclusively. Kysaek allows herself to look around for a moment, before ordering her companions: **"We will split up. Alone we are faster and harder to discover. Everyone looks for a way to Vonturn. There we get together again."**

"**Mhpf a good like bad idea. But there is no time for big discussions."**, Tavis returns. **"When this is the case, I take the Skycar."** Thais says. Elaine nods to both, before saying: **"But don't shove yourself through some shafts. Either you get lost or are surrounded fast."**; **"Shafts have served us well always. This missing trust…"** comes from the Turian. After this he runs left, while Kysaek runs right. Thais on the other hand finishes her hot-wiring of the Skycar now, before lifting up with it to the Sky Streets.

At a wide street some passerbies stand around. To these two C-Sec officers come closer. **"You ahead."** the officers say to the mixed up crowd. **"Yes?"** a Salarian reacts. One of the officers takes a Datapad out and shows him the image of Kysaek. **"Have you seen this woman?"** the two ask. The passerbies look at the picture for a moment, but after some time everyone says: **"No."**

"**I see. Should you see this person keep a distance to her and inform promptly C-Sec."**, one of the two officers explains. Thereupon the addressed ones nod understanding and the two officers go on. After both have disappeared Kysaek appears behind a pillar. She wears still her helmet, hiding her whole face. The Asari goes on ordinarily, activating her Omni-Tool during this and calling up a map of the Doroz District. **"Ten minutes from here is one of the Main Elevators. But when they get controlled now, I will not get in for sure."**, she considers, **"I am the main target of this search anyway. The pictures of the others I have not seen…mhpf. How do I get in there?"** she continues to consider. Her eyes have focused on the map, which is why Elaine doesn't notice the approaching Mech Patrol. Instantly the machines whir: **"Civilian. Control gets initialized."** Kysaek startles up and reacts with a biotic attack, which sends the Mechs flying, right before they crash against the ground. Thanks to this several passerbies get scared, before running in every direction now. **"That wasn't good."** the Asari says to herself. Instantly she increases her speed and goes on the street. But after few meters she stops when another LOKI-Mech Patrol appears in front of her.

"**Enemy detected."** comes from the Mechs and they draw their pistols. Kysaek does the same and draws her Predator. One moment she waits, while the Mechs fire permanently, not caring for passing passerbies and hitting one Batarian. When they reload their weapons Elaine leaves her cover and guns them down with aimed headshots. **"But now away from here before more Metalheads appear."** she says to herself and passes over the bleeding Batarian. The path in front of Elaine is free, but behind her Drones appear, chasing her. Not before the Drones fire the Asari notices them, but doesn't stop. **"Gnhf. Weak fire power my ass."**, she growls. Her shield dissolves within seconds. The bullets fly close to her ears, whereby they hit the ground at the sides and behind her.

Also the suit gets scuffed by bullets over and over again until the Asari turns around a corner and leaves the sight of her pursuers for a moment. The Drones turn to the same corner, but stop suddenly, when Kysaek has disappeared. The Asari presses herself against a corner wall and aims with her pistol at the machines. The opponent spreads out in every direction and one Drone discovers Kysaek, before getting shot down in the same moment. Before the remaining opponents can react they have the same fate, one moment later Kysaek reloads her pistol. She breathes for some moments deeply, whereby she looks at her suit, which has various holes already. Elaine shakes her head silently, before going on. **"Still two streets. Then I am in front of the Elevator to the Vonturn District. But when I had already problems with these few machines, I will not be able to finish off the guards in front of It."**, she pants quietly, before having a brilliant idea: **"Served well…Shafts! When I don't come through in the front, then I go round the back. I look for a hatch entrance further in the front and then drive on the roof of the Elevator to the Vonturn District…yes, so I do-" **and again the Asari gets interrupted: a C-Sec officer comes from the side suddenly, before tackling her down.

Elaine loses her pistol, before rolling around a bit. **"You are arrested!"** the human yells, while he crawls over the ground with the Asari. Kysaek defends herself with kicking against his chest armor and tries to press him away, droning vigorously: **"Get lost!"** After this she hits him with her head, which is why his forehead gets hurt and he lets Elaine go. She gets up again like the officer, who wants to draw his pistol. Kysaek grabs his weapon arm with both hands and presses it away from her. Some shots get off, but Elaine dashes forward with her right shoulder now. Thanks to this jolt the officer loses his weapon as well, but counters with his free hand by punching the Asari with his fist. The helm gets a small dent and at the edges of the neck violet blood is seen. Elaine pants strained, before stopping the human, whereby she takes a glance back. Now she uses his strength against him, when the Asari takes some steps to the side. She pulls him with both hands and throws the human then against a display window behind her. Elaine runs away, while the officer grabs his neck gasping and panting.

Around two minutes later three further officers of C-Sec arrive on the spot and help their colleague back on his feet. He reports: **"She is not far away. I believe she wants to get to the next Elevator."** coughing in between. A Turian murmurs: **"Okay. We two follow her. You stay with him."** pointing at an Asari, who nods only. Then the two go on, still hearing the yelling of the human: **"Be careful! Don't underestimate the Asari!"** The new pursuers follow the street, whereby they get observed by Elaine. She is on a Maintenance Bridge of the Keeper, over the streets. After the officers have left her field of vision she runs on, activating her Tool again. **"Success. There ahead comes one of the shafts and then I need only to get one in the right driving direction."** the Asari thinks. Crouched she moves forward, ignoring the Keeper during this, which ignore her as well. The shaft is opened fast, before Elaine disappears in it.

The shaft is lightened weakly, but the Asari can see the Elevator in a certain distance, when it drives downwards. Kysaek goes on until she is at the Elevator Shaft, where she looks down carefully. It lasts some moments, but then the Elevator starts to drive upwards, stopping a moment before Elaine's shaft. She breathes in and out fast, before she jumps quietly on the Elevator. **"Hopefully the others have done it as well."** Elaine thinks, while the Elevator drives upwards.

The Elevator is quite fast and after not even one minute Elaine can read the writing at the wall of the Shaft: 'Vonturn District'. The Elevator stops and Kysaek jumps to the next gap. After some meters the Asari allows herself to fall against the wall and sinks down exhausted.

"… **I have rested enough."** crosses Elaine's mind and the picture blurs, followed by opening eyes. **"Hopefully the others are in the District as well."** she murmurs quietly and activates her Omni-Tool, trying to build up a radio connection. The voice of Dios is heard seconds later: **"Kysaek, have you done it?"**

"**Yes I have. I am in the Vonturn District."**, the Asari answers. Dios takes up the word: **"Very good. Tavis has done it as well and Thais almost."**; **"Sounds very confidently, but what do we want here?"**; **"First you need to gather again. Best you find yourself in the Lower Ring."**; **"Lower Ring?"** Elaine asks. Dios explains: **"Yes the Lower Ring. Something like the Bad Presidium Ring, which is found below the other. When you have meet up there go to the Anderson Memorial."**; **"And then?"** Kysaek says. **"You will see then. You can't miss it and we contact you again. I end this frequency."**, Dios replies. Elaine answers short: **"Okay."** She puts her helmet on again, before following the shaft further. **"In the Vonturn District I can move more freely perhaps. C-Sec focuses on the Doroz District right now."** Elaine broods. After some curves she gets to the exit of the small pipe and opens it carefully. The Asari shoves herself carefully over the edge and is once again on a Maintenance Bridge of the Keeper. Both weapons are at her back and she keeps at the wall when possible, whereby the streets below her are not in complete turmoil.

While she follows the Bridge, she activates her Tool again to examine a map of the Vonturn District. During this she thinks: **"The luck is returning. I can follow the Bridge for quite some while and reach almost the Ring."** Like the Asari has considered it, she does it. Almost fifteen minutes she follows the Bridge without getting noticed, until she arrives at the end and looks around for a moment. When Kysaek can't see C-Sec officers she climbs down at the edge of the platform, panting tired during this. In a light running pace Elaine follows the street, whereby she gets seen by some passerbies. Still the Asari gets to the Lower Ring and sees the similarity to the Presidium Ring: a wide area, which stretches in both directions, decorated with many plants and a river in the middle. In some distance Elaine can see some C-Sec officers, which is why she hides beside a pillar, looking simultaneously for signs of Tavis and Thais. Except for the officers and some passerbies the Asari can't see someone. Suddenly someone pulls her backwards, putting the right arm at the back and pressing Kysaek against the pillar.

"**Stay calm, it's Me."**, Tavis says. When Elaine recognized the voice, she calms down and the Turian let's her go, before she turns around. **"Weak Fire power my ass."** is the first thing crossing her mind and Tavis looks at the various bullet holes. He replies: **"Well in crowds these things can be dangerous."** The answer of Kysaek is a short boxing against Tavis' armor, before she asks: **"Have you seen Thais already? Dios meant she was almost in the District."**

"**Well, no idea, where Thais is."**, comes from the Turian. **"I hope she didn't get caught."** Elaine says. Tavis laughs for a moment: **"Fat chance. I can guess only as well, but for Thais you need a small army."**; **"Well then hope you are right."** Kysaek returns, whereby both turn around, when they hear sirens. Not far away from their position over the Ring two C-Sec Skycars fly directly behind another car, at which wheel Thais is found. One of the pursuers positions itself directly beside Thais and rams her car, trying to force her off the road. The Asari puts up some resistance with her vehicle, while she gets aimed at by the second C-Sec Car. In between the headlights a small gap opens and a machine gun comes out. The cant of Thais and the vehicle beside her gets resolved, whereupon they start firing at her. The rear window gets shattered and the trunk gets sifted wholly. Suddenly the Asari brakes her Car and both pursuers pass her flying by. With a reckless maneuver she flies at the courtyard of Kysaek and Tavis. The vehicle lands with a loud bang and attracts instantly the attention of the C-Sec officers, which come closer now. The two pursuing cars have turned around and float over the courtyard now, aiming with their weapons at Thais' car. The Asari climbs out, engulfed in biotic Energy and turns around to the Ground Forces.

"**Surrender!"** all roar. She answers first with a biotic orb out of every hand. Two officers get hit and the remaining get thrown back by a whole wall of Biotic. Immediately Sapto turns to the flying Cars which want to fire at her, but prior they get engulfed in a big Stasis. With a loud scream she yanks both arms together, which is why the cars crash together and both collapse in an explosion on the ground. **"Unflashy wouldn't work, what?!"** Tavis yells loud. He and Elaine run to the Asari, who pants exhausted. **"I turned wrong and there they were suddenly."**

"**Good that this is clarified. Let us go on fast, before more trouble arrives."** Elaine says, before Thais asks: **"Where?"**; **"To the Anderson Memorial. Dios meant when we are there she will contact us again."**, Kysaek explains. Sapto nods, before Elaine takes the lead and the squad moves on together.

In the meantime the radio traffic of C-Sec runs hot and overflows with voices: **"Vonturn Central to all District Units. Suspicious Group has attacked several units of C-Sec and has entered the District."**; **"Unit 93 to Central. Taking up the pursuit. Suspicious Group moves to the Business Street."**; **"Patrol Z-2 here. We are close to the business street. Start moving immediately."**; **"Central-spanning message: All Districts close by should be closed off. All Space Traffic should be stopped till to the end of this situation. Targets should be surrounded in the business street and arrested promptly."**; **"Doroz Central here. Who has ordered the Space Traffic Stop?"**; **"The order came from the top. Arax Sorrn was very angry about this glaring and negligent security breach and wants to protect the population."**; **"Understood, Doroz Central out."**

With biotic force a Mech gets smashed against the wall. Tavis puts his rifle at the ready and shoots down a krogan C-Sec officer, while Kysaek shoots down some Drones with her Avenger. **"When we follow this way, we need to see the Anderson Memorial soon."** Thais says. Again she sends a Warp and destroys two LOKI-Mechs simultaneously. Most of the passerbies run away or hide in every corner, which is why the street in front of the group is almost completely empty. **"Caution. They come from every side!"** Tavis warns and draws back into the street. Except in front of them from every side dozens of C-Sec units arrive. **"Faster!"** Kysaek pants. While the street entrance is surrounded completely the three stand at crossroads.

"**Everyone takes a door and says where it goes to the Memorial."** Elaine orders. In succession all go to their doors, whereby Thais' door is closed. Kysaek opens hers and runs, weapon at the ready in the next room. She looks around and recognizes a shop for Software, but also that it doesn't continue here. Kysaek and Sapto go back. Both turn against the wall, when C-Sec starts firing, standing at the other end of the street. **"Surrender! That is our first and only demand!"** is heard via loudspeaker. Thais says: **"I believe we are stuck."**

"**Yes it really looks bad."** Elaine answers. For a moment the Asari dares to look around the corner, but when they start firing she pulls her head instantly back. **"Where is Tavis?"** Thais asks and looks to his door, which is closed. **"Hopefully he didn't bump into them directly."** Elaine fears. Barely has she spoken the words Tavis contacts them via radio: **"Come through my door! Here is our way out!"**

"**Easier said than done. When we want to get to the other side, they fire at us."**, Kysaek grumbles. At the same moment a little bit bigger Truck lands close to the street. A C-Sec officer murmurs: **"We send the Mechs ahead and then we storm in."**, whereupon the rear loading flap opens and many red eyes light up. Four in a line the machines raise and start moving together. They come closer with clicking noise to the street entrance – 24 in total, whereby the front line carries big Metal Shields in front of themselves. **"Assault started."** comes from the LOKI-Mechs. Thanks to the Mechs C-Sec needs to stop their own fire and Elaine can look around the corner for a moment. **"That are too many Mechs."** the Asari murmurs. She shoves her pistol around the corner and fires few times, but hitting only the metal shields. Thais also appears with a Biotic Warp, but the energy repels at the shields and forces the Mechs to stop only for a moment. **"I have not the strength for bigger attacks. I don't know what we should do now…"** Thais drones angrily. The Mechs come closer more and more and are only few meters away from Elaine's position. The Asari reloads her weapon and puts it at the ready. **"Let us try it."**, she pants angrily. Thais asks: **"Have you a plan?"**

"**Yes, I have: Attack is the plan."** Elaine yanks around the corner and aims at the walls out of metal, which have stopped. **"What is it now?"** she says. **"I don't know. The Mechs don't move forwards anymore."**, Thais realizes. Seconds later the Mechs turns around and whir loudly: **"New parameters adjusted. Protect Kysaek."** The machines aim at the officers of C-Sec and start to fire, what leads to big confusion. **"Let us not ask. Run!"** Kysaek roars almost. The two Asari run in the direction of Tavis' door and open it. It seems to be a Café with view at the Anderson Memorial. The guest hide whining below the tables, while Tavis stands at the edge of a stone railing and waves the Asari to him: **"Hurry up."**

The Turian crouches down and grabs a conduit, which is found along the wall. The two Asari stop at the railing, before following Tavis. He climbs the ten-meter long conduit down. Without hesitation Elaine and Thais do the same, climbing down one after another at the clasps. Reaching the ground everyone catches a breath for seconds. **"There we are. That is the Anderson Memorial, but what should we do here?"** Ciran asks. Shoulder shrugging follows from the Asari, before Elaine takes the lead again, leading her companions on at the lively courtyard. It is characterized extensively by white ground tiles and a big fountain in the center, on which peak a statue of David Anderson in Alliance uniform is standing.

"**Kysaek do you copy me?"** is heard via radio by Dios. **"Yes we are here. What is your big plan now?"** Kysaek asks exhausted. Dios keeps it short: **"Do you see a big entrance with a huge golden archway?"**, whereupon the squad looks around and can see the mentioned thing after a while. **"Yes we see it."**; **"Very good. We meet there inside."** With these words Dios ends the contact again, whereby Kysaek murmurs: **"I hope they have a wonder ready…nothing less I expect now!"**

"**I have some doubts as well. But when we go there we will have our answer."**, Thais responds. All nod to each other, before starting to move, getting frowned at from the passerbies. It doesn't last long till the first roar: **"Terrorists!"** which is why a panic starts. Some huddle up instantly and the others run in every direction, while Kysaek's group comes closer to the entrance. During this from every direction Drones appear over and over again, which get shot down instantly. In front of the entrance two LOKI-Mechs stand, which also become victims of the bullets of the group and collapse.

With careful steps the group enters the building now and looks around. A big hall expands in front of them, with a reception desk on every side. Everything looks quite classical, whereby the most striking thing is a big Stone Statue in the center. Elaine examines the figure in front of herself and murmurs: **"Where have we stepped into?"** The Big Statue shows a representative of every species, which has fought in the war and opposite of them, stands a Sovereign Reaper. Elaine lowers her head a bit and reads the engraving below the statue: **"We will never forget the ones, whose sacrifice has allowed our future."** For a moment Kysaek lowers her weapon and listens to Tavis' words: **"I don't know where we are. When I would need to guess I would say another Memorial." **Still the three look around, but see no one. **"It seems everyone has fled from here."** Thais says and gets confirmed by a loudspeaker announcement: **"Guests of this museum: Please go immediately to the Emergency Exits and avoid the public paths out of this building…I repeat: Please go immediately to the Emergency Exits and avoid the public paths out of this building."**

"**There you hear it, please go to the Emergency Exits."** Tavis smirks. **"You really become trusting, has someone discovered his humor there?"** Elaine asks, whereupon the Turian counters: **"Under such circumstances I get to my top form."** Kysaek shakes only her head, before grabbing her helmet: **"Hey Dios. We are in this museum or whatever. What now?"** First no voice is heard and it lasts some while till the salarian woman answers: **"You are there? Good, good, yes very good. Follow the big hall till you reach a ditch."**; **"A ditch? What a ditch?"** Elaine pants. **"A big one. You will recognize it. Go now!"** Dios orders almost and ends the connection. **"I say it again…I expect a wonder."** Kysaek grumbles and starts moving with her companions. They circuit the statue in front of them, weapon at the ready and go straight forward. On both sides white pillars edge out and in between stand over and over again various relicts: Positioned Husk Corpses, Burned metal, the helmets of Quarians, various tablets and even more Reaper Tech.

"**Yes this is definitely a museum."** Elaine claims. **"Yes. But where are the guards? Or Mechs? No Security which attacks us."** comes from Tavis. **"Yes. That is really odd."** Thais adds. The group goes on and on, before reaching a door, which they pass.** "That is far enough."** a familiar voice speaks. Elaine and her companions turn around, hearing a: **"Weapons down!"**

Aurox directs his shotgun at the group, as well like two C-Sec officers in the second floor, on each side one. **"What do you know? Someone who apparently approaches the doing of so many things is nothing else than an ordinary criminal."**, Aurox snorts. Elaine replies: **"Commander Aurox. Is now coming the C-Sec method of the Lower Sectors. First gun down and then ask?"**; **"No. There for the shame is too big that a wanted criminal was running around in front of my own eyes. I arrest you and then it gets uncomfortable."** the Krogan drones. Tavis says: **"We have no time, Kysaek. Let us get this over with."**, whereupon Elaine nods. Aurox says: **"Resistance. One of my favorite words!"**

* * *

Switching the music "Mass Effect Soundtrack – Therum Battle (Missing Track)"

* * *

Aurox and his backers start to fire. Thais creates a biotic Barrier around the squad, which is why the bullets repel. Elaine and Tavis fire at the shooters in the second floor. One gets down behind the railing, while the other falls over it. **"You are arrested!"** the Krogan growls. He lowers his weapon and gathers in his free hand biotic energy. Thais lets her barrier fall and wants to start a counterattack. The Warp Orbs of both neutralize each other, while Aurox starts to charge. Over and over again he fires his shotgun and forces the others into cover, until he arrives in front of Thais. The Krogan hits the Asari at full tilt, dashing her against the door. Without a break he continues instantly, aiming at Tavis, who hides behind a pillar. The Turian wants to draw a grenade, but Aurox uses again Biotic. He engulfs his body in Biotic ad charges lightning-fast to Tavis, causing him to sway. A shot of the Shotgun destroys the shields of the Turian and hit against the head lets him collapse.

"**And I thought that here would become a challenge."** Aurox snorts mocking. He reloads his shotgun and goes around the pillar, looking for Elaine. The Asari stands behind the pillar on the other side and gathers her energy. She yanks her body around and attacks Aurox with all strength she has, but the Krogan protects himself with a barrier and laughs only despicable: **"In 400 years you will able to hold a little candle to me…from the real deal far away."** During this he doesn't notice like Thais has recovered. She raises one of the exhibits with her Biotic and throws the metal plate at the Krogan, who gets dashed to the side. Tavis also gets up with a groaning. He takes a grenade and throws it at the kneeling Krogan, whereby it destroys his shields completely. Kysaek uses this opportunity and sends the Commander with a Warp Orb to the ground. Aurox pants stricken and lies like a turtle on his back, while he gets surrounded from each side. ** "400 years? I would say 4 seconds."** Kysaek mocks with drawn weapon. **"Ehrheheh. Gun me down, but from the Citadel you will not leave. So surrender better, before the Storm Commandos in front of the door come in and perforate you."**

Elaine comes closer after these words. She kneels over the Krogan and holds her weapon at his chin: **"I say to you the same like I have told to some already. Everything why I am wanted is a damn lie. You should better chase behind PGI, but probably this demands own thinking."**; **"We can only work with that, what we know."** Aurox snorts as answer. Kysaek rises slowly and goes backwards as well like her companions: **"Then you have to do work now. We are not the bad boys, we got only the blame for It."**; **"So so…"** the Krogan drones and sits up slowly. In the meanwhile Kysaek's squad disappears across the door.

* * *

And now music off ;-)

* * *

Slowly everything calms down, at least for the moment. Thais, Tavis and Elaine run through a short corridor, before they cross another door and stand now in the middle of a very big room. It looks almost like an empty factory hall, so high how the ceiling is away from the ground and so big is the ground area. Left like right various relicts from the Reaper War are found and in the middle of this gigantic hall is a semicircle shaped deep ditch. The deepness is around 50 meters long and at the ground of the ditch is an artificial lake. **"And what should we do here?"** Elaine asks herself. She turns her head in every direction and looks for a hint, but sees none. **"I don't know."** Thais sighs. Elaine drones for a moment, before putting her hand at the helmet. **"Dios where the hell are you?"** the Asari speaks via radio, but gets this time no answer. She repeats her words, but the radio keeps silent. **"And now?"** Elaine murmurs. Thais shrugs her shoulders and Tavis answers: **"Now it gets tight…"** he points at various directions: several doors open and units of C-Sec storm into the hall.

* * *

The ending is coming ;-) so a little bit music "Mass Effect 3 Extraction theme extended."

* * *

Everyone looks for cover and reloads the weapon, as well like C-Sec positions itself. **"Surrender!"** some officers yell. Thais answers annoyed: **"Think of something new!"** The Asari fires at some flying Drones and throws a Warp Orb at an enemy. Tavis by contrast spreads his salvos at different spots, but he aims barely and tries to prevent the enemy to move forward. Kysaek switches her pistol with her Avenger and covers the left side, firing at with metal shields equipped officers. **"That is like on Illium. Now only the Gunship is missing which gets us out in the last second."**, Kysaek growls and pulls her head back. **"But here no Gunship will come, we are in a trap."** Thais counters. Simultaneously she grabs an officer with her Biotic and throws him against the wall, but the more enemies come into the hall, the less resistance is offered by the three. **"When we come out here, remind me to praise Dios for this great idea."** Kysaek gasps below the strengthened hostile fire, barely able to move as well like the others.

Completely kettled in by C-Sec even four N7 Soldiers come through the door in the second floor, with the unmistakable logo and black-red armor.** "Advance and neutralize the threat."** the squad leader orders. **"I believe now is the moment to reconsider the option 'surrendering'."** Tavis adds to consideration. **"Surrendering? Then all work would have been a waste and we can rot in some prison! Then I die here and now better."**, Kysaek hisses and sends in rage a whole biotic wall forward. She throws a whole line of C-Sec officers back and allows Thais also an attack. The Asari takes the Shuriken and Predator in the hand, firing at several enemies. **"I wouldn't have thought that it would end in this way."** Thais says, whereby she gets hit by a N7 soldier in the shoulder and goes down. **"Damn!"** she pants in pain. Instantly Elaine and Tavis crawl to Sapto, who murmurs loosened up: **"In the Reaper War I have experienced worse."**

"**Maybe, but we are stymied."** Kysaek states and grabs her helmet. **"DIOS DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** she roars angrily, but doesn't get an answer. Tavis allows himself to look around and points at some doors: **"Mechs!"** The machines storm into the hall and round out the siege field. Loud whirring is heard in the hall several times: **"Enemies discovered. Protect Kysaek."**, whereupon the Mechs aim at the Citadel units and stop their advance. **"Again?"** Kysaek hesitates. **"Do you believe that was Dorvan?"** she asks directly. **"Possible. Who else could do something like this."**, Tavis replies. Thanks to the distraction of the Mechs Kysaek and Ciran get up again. Both fire at the Security Forces and bring them down, although the Mechs get decimated very fast. **"With this he doesn't help us much."** Elaine sighs and pulls her head back. **"Well by this brainpower of the other group there needs to be plan behind all this…"** Tavis says while the Mechs get shot down one after another.

* * *

Next music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – The Normandy Reborn"

* * *

A loud thunder of moving metal is heard. The group follows to the source, looks once left and right. On both sides gigantic gates open, whereby the left seems to lead to the Citadel and the other even deeper into the museum. **"And what comes now…?"** Elaine asks silly. The gates stand wide open, what surprises the C-Sec officers as well and they stop their actions for a moment. **"What is going now?"** some yell and hear a deep humming, mixed up with weak thundering. Like under a spell all stare to the opened gate and see a shadow, which gets replaced after few seconds by a big ship, on which shell 'Normandy SR2' is written.

* * *

The real and only Normandy is back in action :D Bet you can find an image of it on Google/Images quite fast ;-) I would recommend you to insert "mass_effect_3_normandy_dreamscene_by_droot1986-d4 swgp1" into Google/Images for getting an epic version of it :-P

* * *

Also Kysaek and her companions look disbelieving. Kysaek whispers: **"Have they for real…?"** … **"Hey boss the rescue is here! Get in!"** is heard via radio by Dios and the hatch beside the head of the Normandy opens. Dr. Azkar as well like the two Mercs come out and fire at the hostile units, who still get overrun by this event. **"Go now! Get in!"** Relis yells. Without hesitating Elaine puts an arm around Thais' shoulder and drags her to the entrance, while Tavis covers them. **"THEY STEAL THE ORIGINAL NORMANDY! GET THEM!"** one N7 Squad Leader yells as mad as hell. But the disturbance by the Mechs as well like this event allows the retreat of Elaine, Tavis and Thais into the ship. The hatch closes and the Normandy flies out of the big hall. Almost all the fire of the Security Forces is aimed at the ship, but it is useless. The ship leaves the hall.

* * *

And music off again ;-) so who guessed it would come to this :D

* * *

Interior of the Normandy the Mercs take over the wounded Thais and they put her into the corridor. Doctor Azkar kneels beside the Asari and examines the wounds, while Kysaek and Ciran go to the pilot seat. **"That was your ingenious plan?"** Kysaek asks. Dios answers: **"Yes. Ingenious or not?"**; **"Absolutely."**, Kuren adds, sitting in the Co-pilot seat. **"You have attracted all the attention. Stealing the Normandy was a piece of cake."**, Dios states. Elaine shakes only her head. Tavis nods: **"Well then everyone had a share…"**; **"Yes everyone had, but we are not out of danger yet! Get us away from here!"** Kysaek orders. The Twins answer: **"Aye aye!"** They press various buttons on their Displays and increase the speed of the Normandy.

* * *

Last Music of the chapter: "Mass Effect 2 OST – The End Run"

* * *

The ship flies between the urban canyons and moves in the direction of the Wards.** "Undertake Adjusting."** Dios says. **"Undertook Adjusting."** Kuren confirms. Over the radio of the Normandy the attendants hear the Protection of the Citadel: **"Normandy SR2 stolen, repeat Normandy SR2 stolen. Immediately taking up the chase and block flying routes!"**; **"Here Normandy SR-6, they passed us right now. We need to turn."**; **"Here Normandy SR-9, seeing ship and attaching to It."**; **"Here David Anderson. No fire until the ship has left the secured sectors. Only Disrupter Ammunition is allowed. Destruction only by extreme emergency!"**

Several times is heard: **"Understood David Anderson."** Dios navigates the ship along one of the Wards and provokes the Defending Guns of the Citadel, but is able to dodge them with some side maneuvers. Two Squadrons of Interceptors leave the David Anderson and take course at the stolen ship. **"Distance 100.000 K. Contact in few seconds."** the Interceptors report and position themselves behind the SR-9. Dios murmurs: **"Calculate data for FTL-Jump."**; **"Calculating data for FTL-Jump."**, Kuren confirms. Over and over again needs to doge the shooting of the Defending guns as well the Disruptor ammunition of the SR-9. **"Data calculated. Perform jump."**, Kuren reports. **"Perform Jump in 5, 4 –"**, Dios counts, but needs to stop. Two frigates block the way for the Normandy and force Dios to differ. She flies from one Citadel Ward to another, dodging only by a narrow margin the coming Interceptors. **"Calculate new data. Recommend course 5-0-8-1."**

In the meantime the SR-6 has attached itself to the tail of the Normandy and fires over and over again its secondary weaponry. During this the shoots brush the wings of the SR2 and damage the shields, while Dios does the course correction. **"Faster. New ships want to block the route."** the female Salarian pushes her sister. From every direction smaller as well like bigger ships come flying and want to surround the SR2. **"Coordinates ready. Spare the countdown!"** Kuren says and Dios does that. Before the hostile frigates can block the route the ships jumps into FTL and disappears in a shining flash and a 'Wuuppp…'

* * *

Over and out of the second chapter :D And the middle of the Half is crossed ;-) So what do you think? A worthy half of the story or not? :-P Tell it via review function ;-)

Still one to go where even one small bonus will appear ;-)

Ask via PM if you have a question. Me and the author will gladly answer all questions regarding the story :-) as far as it doesn't spoiler ;-P


	30. Normandy

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act V**__: It is only just the beginning_

**Chapter VI: **Normandy

After Kysaek's escape with the Normandy enormous riots started on the Citadel. Reporters ask questions to the Security Flaw, politicians clash with words and demand an instant investigation. Accusations of unscrupulousness, because Kysaek has marched across the lively Districts regardless of consequences. But from the Refugee District also voices of agreement are heard, which doesn't believe that behind this name a dangerous criminal should be, above all the parents of the rescued children and the persons who got work. Many opinions, which clash and care for much uproar in the next time.

* * *

First Music: "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)" surprising or not ;-)

* * *

In the Knossos System of the Artemis Tau Cluster a part of the Fifth Fleet of the Alliance Navy patrols and does not know still about the newest events. In total 50 ships fly close to the planet Therum, whereby the Fleet is a mix of frigates, Destroyers, Carriers and some Cruisers. In the center of this gathering is found the Luna, a Heavy Cruiser and the flagship of the Fifth Fleet. On the Bridge of the ship only half of the seats are in use and the people are quite relaxed. Some Crew Members type on Terminals, while others look at Datapads or are spreading around the strategic map. The structure of the map is almost identical to the turian version, but there is no heightened spot from where the Commander can oversee everyone.

* * *

The first image is a compromise, because nothing better was found: And it is a Combine-It-Yourself *sweats nervously*

"www. masseffect-universe. de/ images/content/fanfiction/hackett2 .jpg" – missing is a http-starting and closing the gaps – ready :D

* * *

And actually this one steps on the bridge now and gets greeted with a salute by the door guard: **"Sir."** He nods to the guard and passes him hobbling weakly. During this the Commander supports himself on a cane with his right hand, while coming closer to the strategic map. The man stops behind the Com Assistant, who turns around snappy and salutes to him: **"Admiral, Sir. We have reached Therum."** Again a nod follows of the older man. The collar of his tense uniform he wears open, his skin is wrinkled easily and his face is characterized by a firm grey stubble. His voice sounds loosened up, although it is accompanied by a light rasping: **"Took you long enough. After all you know the Alliance pays us after kills not after hours."**

"**Sir. Even when you repeat it over and over again, it will not become truer."** the woman answers. The Admiral moves his head here and there, before replying: **"Is better I think. Probably when I would count every of my kills I could retire below palms within a year."**; **"Of course Sir. I activate the Com-Link for the transmission."**, the female assistant answers. She turns back and types on her Display, while the Commander steps in front of the map and starts speaking via radio: **"Attention to all Ships, here is the Luna. We have reached Therum and keep a distance for now. Recon Frigates 1 to 3 prepare for receiving Data of the drop coordinates of your Recon Teams. If one of your squads get involved into battles with the Free Galaxy, instant retreat is the order. Moreover my advice is to be careful. Therum is a planet with extreme activity and when you don't look out the Lava will melt away your hulls."**

"**Is that so, Sir? Only because it has happened almost to you once, doesn't mean that it needs to happen to us. Since then the training programs of the Navy have become much harder."**, a female voice answers. The lips of the Admiral change to a smirk: **"So so. Who has a big mouth there again… ah I see, Sullivan."**

"**That's her all over, Sir."** Sullivan answers. The Admiral raises his cane for a moment and knocks against the Com Device:** "So you don't believe that it will happen to you. Want to bet?"**; **"You know what your girls want, Sir."** she replies. The Admiral coughs lightly, before saying: **"I would have a fitting answer to this, but then they would nail me for sexual harassment. Still I bet with you that you underestimate the danger."**; **"Do you really believe that my ship will melt away?"** the woman asks. The man answers: **"Never. Would I allow this deliberately the Alliance would nail me down as well. But I bet with you that at least your shields will be ripped up and compel to the critical area."**; **"And what is the stake, Sir?"** Sullivan presses. A moment the Admiral considers, before he answers: **"Well gambling and such things are only allowed in spare time, Flight Lieutenant Amanda Sullivan. But if your shields get ripped up I will accept with pleasure your voluntary notification for four extra shifts."**; **"And when I am successful?"**; **"Well when you are successful you could proof your skills and qualify yourself for more dangerous missions in the future."**, for a moment Sullivan laughs via radio, before saying: **"Aye, Aye Sir."**

The assistant beside the Admiral turns around and salutes:** "Sir. The Recon Frigates are ready."**; **"Good then send the coordinates and allow the run."**; **"Aye, Aye Sir!"** The assistant turns back to her Terminal and types on it quite fast. The mentioned data gets transmitted to three Carriers below which hulls the small Recon Frigates are docking. Seconds later the ships leave the Carriers and fly in the direction of Therum, while the remaining Fleet keeps the distance.

On the bridge of the Luna the assistant deactivates the ship-across Com Channel and the Admiral turns away. He takes some steps away from the strategic map and lifts hid head, when via the internal ship loudspeaker a voice is heard: **"Admiral Moreau?"**; **"How often need I say this XO EDI: When no inspectors are onboard I am Admiral Joker."**, Joker answers sullen a bit. EDI replies: **"I know Admiral Moreau. But I have decided not to obey this order. The Alliance questions your rather loosened way of dealing in the Fifth Fleet anyway and I don't want t-"**; **"Got the message Executive Officer. What's up?"** Joker asks. He goes on and leaves the Bridge with a salute of the door guard. EDI continues to speak via loudspeaker: **"Few minutes ago we got a message from the Citadel."**; **"Really? What is going on? Are the Eco-Warriors striking again, because the Citadel influences supposedly the ebb and flow?"** comes from Joker, who goes through a tight corridor. EDI denies the statement: **"No. That was postponed to next week. But after I have checked up my Backup Data I can confirm the message from the Citadel to 100 %."**; **"I hear."**; **"The Normandy was stolen out of the Shepard Museum for History of the Reaper War."**; **"Seriously?"**; **"Seriously, Sir."**; **"What is going on there? Who has stolen her? Has Shepard maybe given up his retirement without informing me? This would be not nice."**; **"No Admiral. At current status the Normandy was stolen by a wanted terrorist, an Elaine Kysaek."**

For a moment Joker keeps silent and considers this with a quite grumbling. **"Mhhrr mhhh Kysaek. This name doesn't say me anything right now. What data we have about this Kysaek?"**; **"We know that Kysaek was born on Thessia. Current age 27. Few years ago she served by the Asari Forces, but bad reports and insufficient requirements forced her to quit. Till to few months ago she worked for PGI on Illium as Watchwoman. The company was attacked by terrorists and this Asari is considered as main suspect. Current whereabouts are the Normandy SR-2."**; **"More we haven't?"**; **"Well nothing relevant, Sir."** Joker stops after the end of this sentence and lowers his head. Few seconds later he lifts it and asks: **"Backup Data? Why haven't you said me about this ever XO? I thought all your Tech was on the Luna now?"**; **"Well that is correct at bottom, Admiral, but different from Organics I have no house looked at it that way, no permanent place. The Normandy was my body, my home which I have outgrown. Now she isn't anymore and equally how Organics keep contact to passed places, I have left an unremarkable VI Program in the systems of the Normandy to know always how she is."**; **"And such a thing you don't tell me? What a breach of trust."**, Jokers says playing the shocked one.

"**Everyone has his secrets Admiral. After all you have not betrayed Shepard that cause of you his fishes in the aquarium starved to death."**; **"Hey that was an accident. I should take over the feeding. I thought that was fish food and couldn't guess that this lets toss down even more sand in the aquarium…but let us focus on the actual topic. Can you hack the Normandy with the help of the Backup Data and in this way make possible a capture?"** Joker considers. EDI answers: **"No; like said, it is only a simple VI program which didn't attract much attention, during the takeover through the museum. But what I can do is to sidestep the communication blockade and create a connection."**; **"Well then we do that. I go to the secured Com Room and we call home."**, Joker orders. The AI answers: **"Yes, Admiral."** The Commander starts moving again and directs to the ship's elevator now, getting greeted over and over again by soldiers.

He enters the Elevator alone and presses on a button. The door close and the machine starts moving. Joker folds his hands together over his belly, raising the cane upwards. **"And coming back to the thing with Joker…"** the Admiral starts, but gets interrupted immediately by EDI: **"No Admiral Joker…"**

"**You have used obviously too much time with the Alliance Regulations, my girl. So obedient and serious I don't know if I can like you."**; **"Jeff…we are on duty."**; **"But right now no one hears us."**; **"Still. You know that our valuation is only average and the Higher Ups are looking for a reason to replace you."**; **"Average…we work more than effective. 100 % success rate by missions. From the 100 best pilots of the Alliance around 70 serve in the Fifth Fleet. Moreover –"**; **"I know Jeff. But the High Command doesn't agree with your kind of behavior."**; **"Who is interested in this? We bring results."**; **"I know Jeff. You don't need to tell me. By this topic I am solely worried about your status."**; **"Yes, thanks my girl. It is still good to know Shepard."**; **"You mean, because you could rise in ranks thanks to his recommendation? Once you have said that you dislike such kind of nepotism."**; **"Hey after I was not suited for flying anymore I needed to find compensation. And you are right, normally I am allergic against Vitamin C…but Shepard has immunized me this one time."**; **"I see…"**

Joker nods and coughs lightly and subtle, when the Elevator door opens. Once again he supports himself on the cane, while moving forward and before he goes right to the door at the end of the corridor. Two soldiers in uniform stand in front of the passage and salute to the Admiral, before they open the door. Joker enters the lightly darkened room now with a luminous round ground plate. **"One moment Admiral. I need to build up the connection."** EDI says, while the door closes and Joker folds his hand together over his belly once again. **"And take it easy…that is a complete non-official chat."** Joker says.

* * *

A small explanation here: Vitamin C means good Connections ;-) it is a term used in german, but there it is Vitamin B ;-)

* * *

Far away from the Fifth Fleet the Normandy crosses the Sol System and comes closer to the Portal every minute. Onboard of the ship the few passengers have arranged themselves. Thais, Dorvan and one of the mercenaries get treated by Doctor Azkar in the sickbay, while the turian girl sleeps on one of the beds…the others are on the Bridge, whereby the Twins sit behind the wheel and Kysaek, Tavis and the other mercenary stand behind them. The Asari murmurs irritated a bit: **"So you have said C-Sec at the end, where we are?"** Kuren nods: **"That belonged to the plan. Effective. We acted the scared passerbies and said we saw you."**

"**And it has not crossed your minds, that it could go wrong?"** Kysaek drones. She crosses her arms a bit and wears a strict look. Kuren stays relaxed and answers: **"By every plan is a risk. But it has done the trick. The museum was evacuated, Dorvan has hacked the Security and ta-da."**; **"Yes…ta-da. How would you think to change roles next time? I fly and you shoot."** In this moment Dios intervenes: **"Mhh not acceptable. After all we have seen how you fly a Skycar. The result was a Crash with a wall."**; **"You know that I was chased that day?"** Elaine says. Simultaneously the Twins reply: **"Yes. But have you seen how we crash the Normandy against a wall, because we are chased by various ships and spacecrafts?"**; **"Never mind. You score."**, Elaine admits nodding.

Some seconds later Tavis says: **"How do we want to defend us against possible enemies actually?"** Kuren points to the display. **"We have Pulse Cannons for smaller and a real Thanix for bigger targets. This ship belongs even after 35 years to the best of the galaxy. It is fast and has an enormous fire power, a good combination."**, the salarian woman explains. The Turian raises his right hand and coughs lightly: **"I know. I was down a moment ago to see the Thanix. After all it was not used for years and it would need for sure some calibrations, but…"** Tavis stops. Elaine presses: **"But what…?"**

"**Oh I thought our super pilots would notice that the cannon is out of plastic…"** the Turian claims. Thereupon an awkward silence spreads, everyone stands still and no one says something. Not before Dios' comment the silence ends: **"…but the secondary weapons are real!"**; **"How calming. I thought already we would need to shove Dorvan's Bot into a barrel and use it as a missile."**, Tavis grumbles grumpily. Over the loudspeaker of the ship Dorvan intervenes: **"Inefficient. My Bot would leave a nice dent at best on a ship shell."**

Kysaek raises her head and looks around: **"Wake again?"**; **"Yes. The pills wear off and I check the systems of the Normandy right now."**, the Batarian tells. **"So much you will not find here. The ship was in a museum. Surely they have cleaned here, before it was deactivated…after all once that here was the Center of the war efforts against the Reaper."** Tavis says confidently. An amused laughter is heard via the device: **"Rule Number One for every data, from Terminal to Extranet: What is once on a medium, keeps traces for eternity and can be recovered in the right circumstances. Surely there will be no absolute secret anymore, but with data fragments at least broken bits can be reconstructed."**

"**Well then you can do that…?"** Kysaek says, before Dorvan answers: **"I would be glad to do that…but I try to stop hacking attacks against the communication blockade."**; **"Hacking attacks? Who? What? Couldn't you say this earlier?"** the Asari snorts angrily, as well like Tavis: **"We shouldn't give him drugs anymore. Next time our running Computer drools only: 'I am Dorvan, please insert disc'."**; **"The attack has come too fast. No matter what is responsible for the attack, I register a Backup program disguised as Maintenance Protocol in the systems of the Normandy."**, Dorvan explains. Visibly nervous Kysaek asks: **"And what does this mean? Are we done for?!"**; **"No that not. Someone has hacked the communication and send a request to the Communications Array of the ship. But no other systems are involved, for this the distance between both spots is too big."**

Elaine lowers her head and snorts: **"I think I go take the call…"** She steps into a stormy pace and goes along the corridor. Casually the Asari says: **"You need to route me only…"**; **"Sure. Further straight forward and then the door at the left side."** Dorvan instructs. Elaine follows the description and leaves the Bridge. She passes the inactive Control Gate and her eyes look at the conference room, engulfed by glass, for a moment. **"Now it goes only right."** Dorvan says. The Asari goes on and passes the next door. She puts her arms at her hips and stumbles.** "Wow. So that is the room, where the most important decisions of all times were made."**

Kysaek examines the whole electronic around the center, located at a lower level. Then she goes the stairs down and stops in front of the Holo-Projector. **"That is really…why I haven't come here, when the ship was still in the museum?"** she asks herself aloud. During this the Asari gets reminded by Dorvan: **"There is still something waiting for you."**; **"Eh-I-…Sorry. Of course."**

Elaine circuits the Holo-Projector and goes the stairs up, before entering the Communications Room now. **"And now?"** she asks. The Batarian says: **"Stand in front of this railing and you will see."**; **"All right."** Kysaek replies and stops in front of the railing.

In front of her eyes a projection of Joker and EDI's body appears. Elaine as well like the other one look at each other first for a while, before Joker says then: **"Hey Miss, your suit is broken."** … **"And your collar sticks out."** Elaine points with her left arm. After this both cross their arms in front of the belly and narrow their eyes. EDI rises to speak: **"I am Executive Officer EDI and that here is Admiral Jeff Moreau from the Alliance, Commander of the Fifth Fleet."** For a moment Elaine raises her hands, murmuring disbelievingly: **"Wait a minute…THE EDI? And THE JEFF MOREAU?"**

"**Yes, yes, we are. We were with Shepard, have saved the galaxy against the Reaper and apropos of nothing we had still the time to finish off the Illusive Man. I think this summary chokes off every further question so we can ask our."**, Joker says with a lightly grumpy undertone. Visibly surprised the Asari allows her hands to lower again and crosses her arms again in front of her belly: **"What questions?"**; **"They are less questions. In the Name of the Alliance and the Citadel Council we request you to an instant capitulation."**, EDI explains. **"And of course we are quite angry that you stole the Normandy."** Joker adds to EDI's words. Kysaek sniffs at this: **"The first I refuse in strong terms. The second I can only apology, but we had no choice."**

Joker turns his eyes to EDI and says: **"Oh she apologizes. Have you heard that EDI? Did we have once such a genteel terrorist?"**; **"No Admiral. But dangerous subjects know how to hide their true intentions. In this case we need to assume the same."** the AI assumes and Joker looks back to Elaine: **"Good argument. So, Kysaek, how come you steal the Normandy?"** The Asari is angry visibly and presses her lips together, before she starts speaking: **"First: I am no damn terrorist! Second: it sounds like even you would dance to this damn company's piping."**

"**Explication, please. What company?"** EDI asks. Kysaek yanks her arms up and points to all sides: **"PGI! These rotten assholes**; **"PGI? From them we have bought a car. Good quality."** Joker states, while EDI lowers her head: **"Archive Data…PGI. Peeks Galactic Industry. Belongs to the biggest producers of the galaxy. Product line widespread and large. Brisk involvement in public charity and reconstruction of countless worlds. Accusations and lawsuits, which concern corruption, murder, slavery and a number of illegal things. Non-guilty verdicts cause of missing proof, dismissed cases, not proved accusations. Additionally-"**

"**All right my girl. I think this is enough."**, Joker interrupts. He continues: **"Well when this company is responsible for everything you can prove that for sure as well."** Kysaek closes her eyes and shakes her head, before she looks directly at Joker: **"I have almost no proof. Most of them are my own words and the ones of my companions."**

"**Only words. Wow I know that from somewhere. But I don't want to anticipate: we have time and listen."**, the Admiral says. EDI looks up again and both look now at Kysaek silently, who looks a bit disbelievingly. She needs a moment, but then starts to tell everything. How it started on Illium, across the Eclipse Sisterhood till the Citadel. The buildup of her company and the journey to Omega, as well like the rescue of Dorvan, who confirms the said things in between. At the end Elaine reports of the new escape and the stealing of the Normandy. The Asari needs almost an hour for all this. Finally she says: **"And now we are at this point…"** breathing in deeply once. Joker has an interested as well like unusual serious mien now. EDI's mimic is not interpretable, but she takes up the word as first: **"An interesting as well like possible story. Alone looking at the number of variables it needs to be true. But on the other hand it could be a shrewd trick, which is the product of a highly intelligent individual."**

Kysaek narrows her eyebrows, while EDI continues to speak: **"But considering earlier school and military achievements everything speaks against a highly intelligent individual…what doesn't mean a classification to the category stupid."**; **"Ach don't worry. I know that I am not shining brightly."**, Elaine waves to stop. After it has got silent again Joker starts speaking: **"EDI, is the channel bugproof?"**; **"Yes Admiral."**; **"Good."**, the man says. His mien has not changed, before he continues to speak: **"Damn this sounds like quite an adventure and barely one believes you? That is a real shit, but I said I know that from somewhere. Hopefully not everything is true. I don't feel like that our Skycar transforms with Reaper Tech and says: 'We are the Harbinger of your Perfection.'."**

"**So you believe me?"** Kysaek hopes. Joker coughs lightly again, before saying: **"When you lived through things like we had, you don't believe blue-eyed simply, but you don't look away as well. Officially we will arrest you, when we get you, although I will not push to this right now. When you really tell the truth, you will find proof to underpin this."** Elaine puts her head back. She snaps with her fingers and activates her Omni-Tool: **"I have one proof. I have secured a Video Data, which shows that I have not killed my colleague, but someone else."**

"**A small start, but considering the big relation of your case rather minor."** EDI says. Elaine deactivates her Tool again and drones: **"Shit."** Her mimic darkens a bit, while the Admiral murmurs: **"I think there was said enough. We will end the communication…-"**; **"Wait Jeff. "**, EDI requests. **"What is it my Sweetie?"** The AI steps forward a bit and looks at Kysaek: **"One question I have still."**; **"What one?"**; **"I was confronted here with something, an extreme complex entity. Have you brought along an own AI? Or has an AI appeared after you have started the Normandy?"**

Elaine looks over her shoulder and back again: **"Nothing I know of. Why?"**; **"During our talk I quarreled with this entity."**; **"Quarreling? What does this mean?"** Elaine asks warily, before Dorvan answers: **"This EDI has tried to find our location. I could prevent this."** Kysaek steps back: **"Finding our location? So much to not pushing this."**;** "I beg pardon. It was shortly before your story and at the start. I have stopped my attacks, when a possible innocence was held out in prospect." **Dorvan adds: **"And when she has realized that her protocols in the VI and the enormous distance is not enough for a precise determination of the location."**; **"Yes that as well. But my question remains. Are you the rest of my left data, which has developed to an independent consciousness?"**

Joker grins: **"Well I hope I didn't become father right now. I have not enough money to celebrate dozens of birthdays later."** On these words Dorvan explains: **"I have seen your programming or can at least guess how deep your consciousness is. You should have been attentive enough to know that I am Dorvan the Batarian."**; **"Of course I was attentive and I knew it, but…from the Organics I learned that even the most obvious things don't need to be the way they seem. That's why a simple request."**; **"And my answer. I am no AI. I am a Batarian."**; **"An Organic with such linked synapses and apparently with a 100% usage of his brain is a rare gift."** Elaine raises her hand: **"Is that again such a statement that most of the people are idiots?"** Joker nods: **"I would think that."**

"**Pardon me, an unhappy wording. I meant that the fewest Organics can use more than 10% of their brains. Exception for this are Salarians cause of their fast metabolism…otherwise it is genetically conditioned that one can't use more than 10%."** Joker raises his cane: **"There you hear it, Kysaek. WE got a license to be idiots."** Almost dispraising comes from EDI: **"Jeff…"**; **"All right mommy, all right."** raising the hands soothing. For a moment Elaine has smirked, murmuring only: **"I think all is said…"**

EDI as well like Joker nod to these words, before Kysaek says: **"Normandy…out."**, whereupon the platform below Elaine deactivates and the projection of Joker and EDI disappear.

"**Everything all right, Kysaek?"** Dorvan asks. The Asari says only: **"Call everyone into the…I don't know how the room behind me is called."**; **"I have understood. I call everyone to the War Room."**; **"Thanks."**, Elaine sighs and turns around to leave the Com Room.

Onboard the Luna Joker still stays in front of the deactivated Communications Array. Over and over again he raises his cane and taps the ground with it. **"Do you believe this story, Jeff?"**; **"It didn't sound for me like a thing someone could make up. On the one side it is damn crazy, but also quite plausible. After all I said Kysaek that I would know this from somewhere. No one wanted to believe Shepard back then as well and that's why the galaxy was quite screwed."** Joker turns around looks at the closed door: **"Something big is coming at us. I smell it."**; **"No Jeff. What you smell is a mix of metal particles with filtered air out of the ship's interior Air Station…"** The Admiral lifts his head and hears at the end a **"That was a Joke."**

"**You are the best. But seriously, this feeling is creeping me over like back then. I said Shepard this mission would be way out of our league…well hopefully this Kysaek has a top motivated pilot, who feels the same. Or I simply become old."**, he shrugs with his shoulders then, before going to the door. EDI speaks in a gentle tone: **"You will never be old Jeff. You only gain experience and I love you for this."**; **"My XO, aren't you breaking some Alliance Regulations to the point of relationships between officers while being on duty?"**; **"Not me Jeff. These Regulations demand certain requirements and I don't see us two with nude lolling bodies in a bed or in a lewd sexual position."** Joker laughs for a while: **"I love you as well how you are…"** The door opens now and the Admiral leaves the room.

In the meantime almost everyone on the Normandy has gathered in the War Room. Except for the Twins, Dorvan and the girl everyone is there. Elaine's mind is effervesce with thoughts and changes course over and over again. **"So much at one go. So much to catch up on….What comes first, what comes last. Perhaps I should blurt out everything simply, because the longer I wait the more it becomes and then it can become too much."** Elaine allows herself to look around for a moment, at each face. During this Thais starts to speak: **"How is the situation? With who you have talked? What will we do now?"**

The eyes of Kysaek go back to Thais, before saying slowly: **"I think before we think how it should continue, I'll go back to the start…"** She starts looking forward. Once again the Asari starts to report, whereby she starts this time with Mai, her appearance, her vague indications and also that she will reappear when Kysaek would know the truth. After this she tells about her conversation with the Admiral and Executive Officer, needing once again almost an hour. **"And to all this you can open yourself now."** Elaine pants a bit. Doctor Azkar takes her cigarette from the mouth and blows long smoke clouds out, while igniting a fag for Kysaek and gives it to the Asari. Thais rubs with her left hand over her hair cartilage and looks at the ground. The Mercs keep silent and only Tavis doesn't look confused.

"**So…there was this woman, who you have never seen before. She tells you simply what she knows, that there is more behind all this and you say nothing?"** Thais asks. Kysaek shrugs with her shoulders: **"I thought after the escape and the whole shit this odd event shouldn't cause another headache."** Tavis comments: **"Kysaek's approach was justified, although I believe there is rarely the ideal time for such things…what can be seen right now."** Thais looks to the Turian: **"What is with you? You look like it wouldn't surprise you."**

"**It isn't. Except for the thing with this Admiral I knew about everything else."**; **"You knew it? Why haven't you told us and why she has told it to you, but not us?"**; **"Maybe because I was the only one, who noticed that she is keeping a secret and has pressed on this until she has told me. Moreover I had not the right to tell it, Kysaek is the leader here, not me."** In between Relis takes another drag of her cigarette, before saying: **"I think also that it was better this way. After all this events we had enough to do."**

"**It is good that you see it the same way, Doctor."** Kysaek replies, before adding: **"And it was not the case, that it was an obstacle for us. Because we are involved in this anyway we would have bumped in more things of this inevitably, which has told us more about this indications of Mai."**; **"It sounds almost like you are interested in this. Do you want to butt in on whomever?"** Thais asks and crosses her arms. Elaine answers: **"Actually not. It was only a statement from me, that we will be confronted with these things inevitably. But I didn't say that I want to care about it, that we can leave such Admirals and others or not?"**

"**Yes I get it."**, Sapto nods. Over the intercom Dorvan's voice is heard again: **"Kysaek is right. I am indeed with you for not a long while and have not experienced compelling what you have, but still it was better this way and we should focus on the next hint."**; **"You talk about Trident?"**, Tavis asks. **"Exactly."**, comes from Dorvan.

Kysaek starts to brood loudly:** "But is it really smart? I don't mean following up the hint, but flying with the Normandy in this system?"**; **"Why not? Do you want to give up this ship? We could use It."**, the Turian says and the Batarian joins him: **"He is right. Even after 35 years this ships belongs to the best of the galaxy, except for some things which were replaced by foam models."** Thais sighs: **"Then we all agree on that it was right like it had happened and we should fly to Trident now."**

"**Not necessarily. I think we should find first a location where we really can catch a breathe and can organize us newly."**, Elaine says and steps to the Holo-Terminal. Now she asks: **"Does someone know one?"**, and looks at her companions one after another, whereby Tavis says immediately to Elaine: **"The Consulate."**

"**The Consulate?"**; **"The Consulate."** he confirms. The Asari presses here: **"Why exactly the Consulate?"**; **"When there is a place in the galaxy where we are perhaps welcome and can find a refuge then it is there."**; **"Are you sure with this?"**; **"Nhpf. Nothing is sure, but except for the values the Consulate represents you have maybe forgotten that it has separated itself from the Citadel some while ago and is autonomous now. Would we fly to a territory of the Asari, Turians, humans or every other Council Species then they would arrest us as fast as possible."** Thais says to this: **"But couldn't we fly in another territory with autonomous government?"** Tavis starts to laugh: **"And where? The Eastern Attican Traverse below a small Volus Warlord, who would like to taste a big bounty for sure? The Western Traverse without any government and at the edge of the Alliance Territory? In the territory of Omega? To the Abyss? I hope not."** Dorvan says: **"Cause of its values, beliefs and recent events the Consulate would be the logical choice."**

"**Mhhhehe. Then it needs to be the Consulate. The guys say it this at least or what do you think Doctor Azkar?"** Thais directs to the Drell. She stubs out her cigarette and blows the last smoke out of her mouth: **"In these things I not well versed sadly. Only from News I know about the separation. Otherwise it is Kysaek's decision anyway." **After these words everyone looks to the mentioned one. She lowers her head for a moment, thinking probably. Then she lifts her head again and says: **"We do it like this: We fly to the Consulate and will have hopefully a Breather there. Should it be successful, we prepare for Trident. When there is noth-"**; **"Boss short interruption."** Kuren says via loudspeaker. Elaine asks: **"What is the matter?"** … **"We reach soon the Sol Relay. Patrols can be expected. It could become bumpy and we advice to get to safe seats."**, the female Salarian explains. **"Okay new Rule: No matter who it is, will report imminent or happening things instantly."** Via Loudspeaker as well like in the room everyone replies: **"Okay."** Kysaek puts off: **"Okay then everyone take up a safe position or whatever."**, whereupon the gathered group leaves the War Room.

* * *

First switch of music: "Mass Effect 2 OST – Jump Drive". Best would be to reset from 1:16 :-)

* * *

The Normandy still floats through the space with FTL, in a tunnel of shining streams. Some minutes later the ship stops its FTL-Jump with a **"Wupp."** and a shining lightning. The ship flies with normal speed on to the Sol Relay, which is only five minutes away. Not far from it some ships fly around with the crest of N7.

* * *

An image: "Cybaen Nefrane" needs to be a ship ;-)

* * *

An Asari Cruiser is accompanied by three light human frigates and two turian Cruisers as well like a Quarian Carrier. The small ship groups are away from each other and communicate via radio: **"Here is the Nehelin. The Citadel has reported that the Normandy has done a FTL-Jump to the Sol Relay. Every triviality should be reported instantly."**, the Captain of the Asari Cruiser orders. The Turians answer: **"Understood. A Geth Squadron is on standby by the Quarians."**; **"Understood. Nehelin out."**

More and more the Normandy comes closer, floating over the heads of the patrolling ships. **"Tell me…don't they see us on their screens?"** Kysaek asks. **"No no. The Normandy has a Stealth System. The Heat Emission is disguised. Only possibility to detect us is with the help of ship windows and there are only few of them. Moreover it is difficult to see one single object in space by some thousand K distance."** Dios answers. Dorvan intervenes via loudspeaker: **"But is there not newest technology which allows detecting tiny electronic particles of the Heat Emission? They base on similar technology like most of the Bots, with which I could see the kidnappers."**; **"That is quite expensive and is found only on the best ships." **Kysaek raises her right hand and points with her forefinger upwards: **"That are the N7 Fleets. They are answerable to the Citadel. You know, the Center of the Galaxy, much money…"** The Twins look at each other: **"Oops…"**

In the next moment warning lights flash. Every hostile ship detects the Normandy and gets ready. **"Okay everyone hold onto something that will hurt now!"** Dios reports via loudspeaker. Immediately everyone looks for a safe position, strap to Safety Seats. The radio of the N7 patrols run hot as well: **"We have detected her, position 73-2B-1-00."**; **"Understood. Geth Squadron starts within 30 seconds."**; **"Nehelin to every frigate: Split up and block off every escape route."**; **"Understood Nehelin."** Out of the hangar of the Quarian Carrier a dozen of Geth Interceptors start and fly at the Normandy.

"**What does this flashing mean?"** Elaine pants. **"Remember always: when it is flashing, it means trouble."** Kuren states, before Dios says: **"Kuren calculate the data for the FTL-Jump to the Eagle Nebula. Leave room for smaller corrections thanks to dodging maneuvers."**; **"Understood."**, Kuren replies and starts to type in the data. The hostile Interceptors split up in two six-ship-groups, whereby one continues to fly at the Normandy. The other turns right. **"Caution. They want to attack us from two sides."**, Kuren says, before her sister scoffs: **"Cheap Trick."**; **"I advise you to be careful. A networked Geth Squadron reacts ten times as fast to dodging as a squadron of Organics."**, Dorvan adds to consideration. **"Flying is mathematics indeed, but who has no heart for it, has obviously a disadvantage."** Dios scoffs again. She flies right at the Geth Interceptors and spins around, when they start to fire. Every enemy dodges this, while the second Geth Squadron comes from the side. Dios flies up and down, dodging the fire in this way. **"And this should be dangerous?"** Dios asks. Kuren says: **"There the escape from Illium was harder. Data available soon. Correct Approach Angle about 2 degree."**

"**Gets done."** The ship flies to the side partially, heading the Relay. **"Caution, a frigate blocks the way."** Kuren warns. Dios dodges the enemy, losing sight of the Relay and needing to dodge with maneuvers the Interceptors over and over again. **"Nothing but flashing dots. Does this mean even more trouble?"** Kysaek fears, before Dios confirms it: **"Many small Interceptors from the Asari Cruiser." **To which the Normandy is flying as well like the two other ships close by. The female pilot flies right at the front of a frigate, while this ship starts to fire some salvos, destroying some Interceptors, because Dios dodges the shots downwards. This allows the Normandy to get away, before Kuren reports: **"The Jumping Data is ready. Approach the position."**; **"Soon. I have a small problem here."** Dios says and flies across below the frigate only to dodge closer coming Asari Interceptors with a spin. **"Does someone else see this Cruiser?"** Tavis drones. Drily Dios says: **"I was fixated more on the frigate beside it."**

She flies a sharp S-Bend to dodge the Cruiser, which fires with Light Weapons at the Normandy. Dios gets hit some times, but the shields can repel it. **"Flying at the Sol Relay."**, Dios reports, before Kuren confirms: **"Coordinates sent. Leeway for Corrections available."** The ship flies at the Relay, behind them the Geth Interceptors, at the side the Asari Interceptors and in the front the remaining Squadron of the Geth.

Only barely Dios can dodge the attack of three sides, gets hit several times. **"Shields in critical area. Divert the Secondary Systems to them. Ten seconds till Relay Contact."** Kuren says and types in the needed commands. The speed of the Normandy increases once again, while now also the hostile ships try to cut off every flying route. **"Stop them!"** the Captain of the Nehelin orders. Every weapon directs at the escaping ship now and aims at it. The cannons get armed, while Kuren says franticly: **"Correction of 5 Degree or we will get shred into pieces during the Jump."**

Dios needs to dodge the Interceptor fire over and over again. In the last second she is able to do the corrections, before the energy of the Relay starts to engulf the Normandy with a 'Wiaaa…'. A vivid flash of lightning and a 'Wupppp' let the ship disappear. **"Initiating Braking!"** Kuren pants and the Normandy leaves the Mass Jump. An almost empty picture is offered the group; only in far distance a thin continuous line is seen.

* * *

Music off :-)

* * *

Everyone catches a breathe relieved. **"Fact: Twins one win, Geth zero."** the sisters say, while Kysaek belches: **"And I feel sick."**; **"Adaption thing."** Dios states and continues: **"We are in the Imir System. Anhur is in the Amun System."**; **"Well then calculate the coordinates and do a FTL Jump."** Kysaek says, while belching again. Slowly she opens her belt and gets up from her Safety Seat, as well like the others of the group. **"There is only one problem."** Kuren admits. Kysaek presses: **"And what one?"**

"**Well there is not enough fuel. We noticed this already in the Sol System."**, Kuren says. Kysaek sighs loudly and Tavis says: **"Wasn't this rule established to report instantly the imminent and current events? The Sol System is behind us…does someone else see what went wrong?"**; **"Nothing went wrong."** Kuren claims and Dios joins her: **"The new Rule was established few moments prior to the enemy contact. But this with the fuel we noticed already when you have forged out plans in the Central. With other words we have not broken It."**; **"And what does this mean now? Will we ran out of fuel before reaching Anhur?"** Kysaek fears.** "Yes, we will not reach it."**, Kuren answers. **"And now?"** Tavis asks, whereupon Dorvan intervenes via the loudspeakers: **"Logical Step: Fly to the next Fuel Depot."**

"**Ach yes and you know where one is?"** Tavis asks the Batarian. **"Yes. I said already that I try to restore old data fragments. Moreover I noticed the thing with the fuel as well while we forged the plans. Since then I searched for possibilities."**; **"And you have found something?"** Elaine hopes. **"I have."** the voice whirrs and on the Bridge Map the Imir System gets projected.

* * *

You will find a map of Imir on the Mass Effect wiki ;-) Ignore the Fuel Depot there :D

* * *

"**In the Asteroid Belt is found a left Fuel Depot. It was extremely important during the Reaper War, but fell in the end of It."**, Dorvan explains, while the station gets shown on the map. **"And it wasn't destroyed?"** Elaine assumes. The Batarian says: **"No. The Station was used some time to decoy ships into a trap. But this was realized not before the end of the war."**; **"And is there still fuel?"**; **"Perhaps. It isn't sure, but we have no big choice. Except you want to land on Korlus and draw off fuel of the wrecks…"** … **"No thanks. I have watched once a video on Extratube. There one Turian has drawn off fuel and it has etched away everything from him."** Elaine tells and points at the station, **"Then let us take course to this station."**

"**Aye Aye boss. Arrival in around a hour."** the Twins confirm. **"Good. Tavis, Dorvan get ready. We go on the station, because Thais is wounded."**, the Asari orders and leaves the Bridge.

* * *

Best would have been the soundtrack, when Shepard is in the Reaper in Mass Effect 2, but this is also okay: "The Ardat-Yakshi Monastery – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

While the Squad gets ready the Normandy flies across the Imir System and comes closer to the Asteroid Belt after an hour. The ship enters between the floating rocks and reaches within a short time the hidden Fuel Depot. Only the outer silhouette is seen, because the major part is hidden by shadows. A round station with a peak running downwards, which gets smaller and smaller. Slowly the ship comes closer to the station and activates the outer headlights during this. The grey metal façade gets visible and also some armored glass. **"Definitely left."** Kuren reports, before Dios adds: **"But there is almost no gravitation or oxygen in the station. At most when you reach the Control room where you need to start the fueling, you can also start the Gravitation and Oxygen Generators."**

"**Better I take an additional Safety Casque. Not that my helmet is damaged and I suffocate."**, Elaine says, while the ship spins around and the Bridge extends the passage to dock at the station. Kysaek, Tavis and Dorvan's Bot enter the Bridge, whereby Kysaek examines Kuren's screen. The salarian woman lets the headlight move to the peak of the station, before everyone startles up suddenly, when they see that this is a Reaper Destroyer and not a part of the station. **"There you learn fear for real. Like a spider this thing sits on the station."**, Dios gets the creeps. After everyone calmed down, Elaine and her companions enter the sluice in full rig. The door closes and the pressure compensation starts.

"**A left station with a Reaper at its peak. Like a king sitting on his throne."**, Tavis says. **"Sounds almost poetic."** Elaine replies. **"Well I can't deny my interest for art."**; **"Does this information belong also to the business?"**; **"No, rather to the part, which distracts me of a left station with a Reaper at its head."** Dorvan whirrs: **"I don't know what you fear. The Reaper is dead and the station left. So where is the problem?"** Tavis looks to the Bot and murmurs through the helmet: **"When I would sit on a safe place and would have a telecontrolling Tavis, yes, then I would say this as well."**; **"Insignificant. Station and ship are equally safe."**; **"With the difference that the one thing can fly away and the other not."**

An automatic voice is heard: **"Pressure Compensation finished."** Kysaek draws her Assault Rifle, as well like Tavis and Dorvan. **"Well then let's go. Hopefully you can navigate us."** the Asari says to the Bot. **"I download the maps right now…Downloading finished."** The door of the sluice opens and a dark corridor gets revealed. Everyone activates the flashlight at their weapon and lightens the Darkness. The light beam cuts the thick air and reveals flying particles as well like smaller metal pieces. **"Go."**, Elaine orders and everyone starts moving slowly. **"We need to follow this corridor straight forward for some while."** Dorvan's Bot instructs. At each side over and over again closed doors appear and old battle signs, which expand from smaller scratches to big holes. A quiet grumble of bending metal is heard from time to time and attracts the eye direction of some. **"I don't like this."** Tavis murmurs. **"Why this fear? I register nothing and no one on this station."**, the Bot whirrs. **"Yes…everyone says this as well in the movies. A group of soldiers finds a left ship of whatever in space. Then there is always this clever dick, who says: 'No signs of life on the ship.' and then the soldiers get slaughtered one after another. Yanked around corners, pulled up to the ceiling or quartering and at the end the last survivors stand in front of a Rachni Hive…"** Tavis tells. Elaine intervenes now as well: **"Could you talk about something else? …moreover Rachni Queen 3 was the last good episode anyway… then there was less horror, more bloody carnage."**

"**You see: Already you think about something else than being here, pure distraction."** Tavis says. Kysaek snorts amused and the squad goes on. **"The door right."** Dorvan instructs, before the group turns right after some meters and stops in front of an inactive door. **"Without energy nothing will come of It."**, Elaine drones. Tavis laughs quietly and goes to the left side. With his Omni-Tool he opens a small box and creates a short pulse with the tool. An electronic voice is heard thereupon: **"Energy Level at 2 percent." **The green door button lights up and Tavis points at it. The Asari activates the controls and goes on, closely followed by the others. On the left side a row of Terminals are found and on the other side some smaller boxes. Dorvan says: **"I need to bridge the Feedback."** … **"And this means for ordinary mortals?"** Kysaek asks. **"I need to sidestep the protection so the Terminals and the Reactor restore the connection."** … **"Ahhh…"**

While Tavis guards the door behind the squad the Bot goes to the Terminal and opens the cover. Kysaek goes some steps on and stops at the next door, but turns around to the windows beside it first. In the next room it is equally dark and she raises her weapon to light it up through the glass. After a short observation she recognizes some tables as well like kitchen accessories: a kitchen. A hissing of electric is heard and thereupon **"Energy Input established."** The whole room lightens up and the Terminals boot. The opened door as well like the kitchen door get supported with energy, while Dorvan reports: **"Ready…Kysaek here is an archived recording of a watch officer. Should I play it?"**; **"Mhh…when you get the chance for something like this, it is history…yes do It."**; **"Confirmed."**

Dorvan presses a switch and a male voice begins to speak: **"Log 271, entry of the second Watch Officer. The Station is online and ready finally. After the Reaper have started to destroy important Fuel Depots in various systems the Alliance High Command…or what have remained of it, has given order to build such stations. There are not many, only in extremely important systems, because the resources are tight. But in this system is Korlus – the Garbage Scow of the Galaxy – a world full with ships and resources…who had thought that we would be so desperate once. Damn it! When they would have heard on Shepard's warnings."**

Tavis says: **"Interesting, but logical. Korlus is a world full of Ship Wrecks and other materials. We can't even guess how bad it was back then, when they were needing even scraps."**, Elaine nods: **"That is something different than watching movies or reading reports. But we should go on."** The companions nod and Elaine opens the door to the kitchen, which gets lighten a bit by the light of the other room. **"We need to go across the canteen. There is an Elevator with which we come to the Command Level."**, Dorvan instructs. **"All right."** Elaine replies. The Asari passes some tables, before crossing the door edge of the next room. The beam of the flashlight reveals a bigger hall with many tables and even more chairs. **"That seems to be the canteen."** Tavis says. **"Correct. The Elevator is 25 meters away. We can recognize it by a pillar moving upwards."**, Dorvan adds, while Kysaek goes on forward. With careful pace she turns to every direction over and over again and sees dusty plates, partially covered with leftovers as well like some cups. The Asari has got away some meters from her companions and breathes faster a bit. With the next turning around suddenly the face of a floating Husk falls in her face and she steps back shocked: **"WAH!"**

Thereupon Tavis and Dorvan storm forward. **"What's!?"** Tavis pants and Elaine shines at the same spot, but the Husk is gone. First she goes left with the light beam and then right, whereby she can find the lifeless Husk: this time she doesn't startle up, but her companions some pants slip out. **"I have asked myself already, where all the corpses are."** comes from Tavis. **"Husk. Indoctrinated and transformed human. Get dangerous in masses."** Dorvan explains.

"**Thanks for the explanation Professor Mordin. I believe everyone knows what a Husk is."**, Elaine snorts. **"Let's go on better. I want to fuel the Normandy and then get away."** She waves with her hand forward, while starting to move. The steps echo through the big room, while the group comes closer to the Elevator in the Center slowly. A pipe towers upwards and beside its door a Cannibal Corpse is found. **"The deeper it gets the more remaining we will find."** Tavis assumes.

Kysaek presses the button of the Elevator, but nothing happens. **"Moment…I need to do a Feedback-"**; **"Don't say it, do it simply."**; **"Noted."**, Dorvan and Elaine speak. The Bot opens another cover and works at the cabling, while Tavis and Elaine move their light beams around, whereby the Turian takes a Datapad from the ground. **"I have another Data Log from the Watch Officer."**; **"Then let us know what the man has to say."** the Asari says to the Turian, who starts the recording:

"**Log 276: Entry of the second Watch Officer. For almost a month the station is in operation. We are still undiscovered, but others had not so much luck. Depot X9 in the Aethon Cluster was destroyed. The station was hidden in the Asteroid Belt of the Aru System and served as supply for ships on the way to Irune. Apparently there are some spies in our network, probably indoctrinated…my God, I hope no one here is indoctrinated. Francis is acting oddly, making me nervous, but I have still hope. Few hours ago the Normandy has fueled itself by us and Commander Shepard was on the station. We got reports that the Krogans and Turians have sealed an alliance, but we have not believed it really. The Commander has confirmed it and…damn, Shepard gives me faith that we can win. Except for this the ass of the Reapers will go down so hard…Krogans and Turians, they will turn the tides. We will win this War!"**

"**You hear? The Commander was here…but honestly said I am not inspired even a bit. These men were at the limit like it seems."**, the Turian assumes. After his words an **"Energy Input established."** is heard. The Elevator door gets supplied with power and at the whole pipe some lights lighten up, while the remaining room stays dark. The squad enters the lightened up Elevator and Dorvan presses at the buttons. During this no one notices that they get observed around the corner of the canteen by someone.

"**Drive Direction: Command Level."** an automatic voice says, before the machine starts moving. **"Is it still far?"** Kysaek asks, whereupon Dorvan answers: **"No. When we reached the top we need to go only through one room still. Then stairs upwards and we reach the Command Center."**; **"Good."**, the Asari nods. One moment later the Elevator stops with the announcement: **"Reached Command Level."** Everyone gets their weapon ready and they go through the opened door. Again only darkness is seen as well like some more Reaper corpses, to which also a Brute counts. **"From these things I have heard…"** Tavis snorts, before Dorvan explains: **"Brute. Fusion of Krogans and Turians. Extremely dangerous and only hard to beat."**

"**Do you explain every time unrequested things actually?"**; **"Yes."** … **"Can you quit this?"**; **"No."**; **"I miss Thais…"** the man talk to each other. Dorvan points left: **"There is the door and it is open even."** Kysaek nods and takes the lead. Followed by the others she turns to the opened door. In the corners of this room some boxes are piled up and in the middle further Reaper Corpses are found, but also dead Alliance Soldiers. On the other side stairs are found, which moves in the wall and upwards. Slowly everyone moves on, turning around over and over again in this apparent storage room and shine at some spots. They find more corpses and battle signs, but also the windows of the Central over them. The group follows the stairs upwards and passes the half-opened door to the Central, letting their flashlights move around. In the middle is a Holo Projector and at the walls are various terminals, which have still energy, but there are no more corpses.

"**I reactivate the station."** the Bot says and goes around the corner. Tavis and Kysaek loosen up their stance a bit and move around the room, while Dorvan types around on the Terminal. The ground inclusively walls starts to vibrate and the metal grumble of the station gets pervaded by a deep murmuring. The Asari and the Turian lift their heads to listen the announcement as well like the noise of the activating machines: **"Solar Cells at 100 percent. Restoring Energy input of the station. Reactivating Gravitation and Oxygen Generators."** The light in the Central switches on, as well like in the room below it and the remaining station. One after another also the warning lights at the outer wall activate as well like the headlights, which lighten up the surrounding of the station a bit.

"**Accomplished."**, Dorvan reports. **"Is here still fuel?"** Kysaek asks. **"Positive. The amount is enough for filling up the Normandy completely. I start the procedure."**, the Batarian confirms. He types in the needed commands and at the Docking Bay a device drives out: a hose with a metal framework. The ship opens the needed protection plates and the construction links to it. **"Starting fueling."** the Bot says, while Tavis moves around the room and lifts another Datapad. Without asking he starts the contained recording:

"**Log 280, probably last entry of the second Watch Officer. They have found us, the Reaper are here. It is one of this Destroyers, but he has not shot at the station yet, but is sitting like a crown on its head…I have caught Francis like he has sent our data and have gunned him down, but it was too late. Over and over again this horrible shriek…and these…things. Horrible Monstrosities invade the station, but we don't surrender! …I, I have shot down the first Watch Officer and our Commander. They were indoctrinated…without fail. I will lead the men to victory…but prior I need, yes, I need…we need to fuel this ship. Our task is to fuel this ship…the Reaper are gone and we can do our work…fueling…"**

Elaine says: **"Is this only me or has this guy sounded mad?"**; **"No. I believe he was mad or worse, indoctrinated. Incessantly on this station, then the Reaper attack…there you can go crackers a bit."** Tavis murmurs, before adding: **"I believe by occasion I quiz Thais…she was taking part in the Reaper War. Tough woman."** Kysaek nods agreeing and Dorvan reports: **"Fueling ready. We can go back to the Normandy."**; **"Well then let's go. Even with light it is scary here."** Elaine gets the creeps. Her companions nod and follow the Asari out of here again. Her stance is loosened up, while she goes the stairs down and enter the storage room.

* * *

Enough creepy music ;-)

* * *

The group moves to the exit, when this gets closed suddenly. **"What by the Goddess?"** Kysaek drones, while also the door behind them closes. Tavis scoffs: **"Hey Dorvan have you perhaps uploaded a virus from your Spam Folder into the station…?"**; **"No."**, the Bot answers. Over and over again they look around, trying to open the sealed doors. **"This one I can weld open at most, but this can last."** Tavis says. **"Then do It."**, Kysaek says, before a voice is heard via loudspeaker: **"Don't trouble yourself. Here you will not come out again."**, whereupon everyone looks around franticly. **"Look up."**, the voice instructs them and directs all eyes to it: a rather slender figure in black light armor stands in front of the window of the Command Room. At his shoulder is the logo 'PGIE'.

The group gathers instantly in the middle of the room and directs their weapons upwards. **"They are worse than pests."** Tavis snorts angrily. **"Yes. Exactly when you think, you got away from them, they come out of their holes."**, Elaine drones. **"What magniloquence. This is not helping you anymore. Drop the weapons at the ground or we kill you."** the figure threats. **"Who is we? I see no one else than you."**, Kysaek replies. **"Then you should look around better…"**

* * *

Now it gets interesting: "Mass Effect 2 Arrival ost Object Rho extended"

* * *

The Asari obeys the instruction. First she sees nothing, when the tactical cloaks deactivate themselves, revealing in every corner an enemy in black light armor, in total four. Everyone is equipped with sound-insulated Predator Pistols and is aiming at the Squad. **"Here the journey ends, Kysaek."** the figure declares. Also the Infiltrators order: **"Drop the weapons."** Tavis grumbles: **"We are in a trap."**; **"Looks this way."** Elaine answers quietly. Dorvan speaks via helmet radio: **"Focus at the two front ones soon. I take the rear ones…but close your eyes tightly now and open them when I say it."**

Both obey the instruction and squinny their eyes tightly, while hearing: **"This is the last warning!"** The Bot whirrs loudly, whereby his iris opens and he lifts his head. Suddenly a lightning of extremely dazzling light flashes and blinds the enemies. **"Narghh what was that!?"**; **"This sod has blinded Me."**; **"Open your eyes again!"** Dorvan says, while starting to fire at one target after another. Kysaek and Ciran open their eyes, before firing at their enemies. From the stairs is heard: **"Nice Trick, but I finish you off."** The figure draws its pistol and jumps behind a box.

"**Damn he is fast."** Kysaek admits. The squad looks for cover as well and fires at the enemy. The bullets repel at his cover, while he comes out very quickly to fire alternately at the three. Over and over again the stranger hits and destroys the shields of the group. **"The guy is too fast."** Elaine curses. **"Well then let us light an even bigger fire!"** Tavis replies and draws one grenade. He throws it behind the cover of the enemy, but this one jumps out with a forward role and escapes the explosion. The man puts his weapon away and crosses over the arms. He yanks them away from each other and fires two Warp Orbs, hitting Tavis and Dorvan. Kysaek comes out and aims at him. The enemy punches the weapon aside and grabs the Asari at her arm, before throwing the woman over himself and opening the exit then. Tavis recovers again and fires at him, but the stranger escapes.

"**We should hurry better to the Normandy."** Elaine moans and gets up again. **"The enemy uses Tactical Cloaks. Activated Hunting Mode."** the Bot whirrs and his eyes becomes red. **""Networked with allied Battle Interfaces."**; **"What is that?"** Kysaek asks. Dorvan explains: **"Cloaking useless. All of us can see the distorted outlines of the enemies."** Elaine nods. Everyone gets the weapon ready and the group leaves the room. **"Here you will never come out again."** the enemy mocks and disappears in the Elevator. The three try to open the door, but it is blocked. **"No chance. We need to find another way."** Tavis says, while Dorvan points behind: **"We need to follow this way. There is another Elevator. With it we come out close to the Docking Bay."**

"**Then let's go!"** the Asari orders and increases her pace. The Squad follows the corridor for few minutes until they reach the mentioned Elevator and open it. They enter the Elevator and drive down with it. **"Driving direction: Docking Bay."** is heard over their heads.

"**I thought you have registered no one?"** Tavis asks. **"During our Arrival this was the case."** Dorvan answers, while Elaine grabs her helmet and says: **"Normandy watch out. PGI is here and we will need to do a lightning start."** Dios answers: **"Understood. We have detected four Shuttles docking at the station after a sonar scan. Moreover a frigate comes closer. Rush is a good advice."**; **"Yeah thanks for it."**, Kysaek answers, before Kuren intervenes: **"We could win some time maybe."**; **"Ach yes and how you can do this?"** Kysaek asks. **"The Normandy is still linked with the station. We can pump part of the fuel back under enormous pressure and start an explosion in this way."**; **"An explosion between asteroids? Are you crazy?"**; **"No, only effective."**; **"Doesn't matter…no detonation. We escape also so!"**; **"Aye Aye boss."** Kuren confirms. The Elevator door opens and quickly they move on.

"**Enemies ahead."** Dorvan whirrs and everyone can see instantly the cloaked units. Elaine uses her Biotic and throws two against the wall. Tavis and Dorvan shot the two targets. Only one remains and saves himself behind a corner. **"What is that? Our Cloaking is completely useless?!"** the Infiltrator pants. **"Correct."**, the Bot whirrs finishing off the enemy, who looks around the corner.** "Hurry up!"** Elaine pants, before everyone continues running. Passing they hear via hostile radio: **"Infiltration Team finished off. Beta Squad take up position seven."**

The corridor is decorated with metal junk and boxes as well like some Reaper Corpses. **"Further straight ahead and then left to the Docking Bay."** Dorvan instructs. The others obey the instruction and turn left after some meters. **"Through the door there. We have done it almost."**, Dorvan says and Kysaek opens the door. Immediately everyone needs to go into cover at the edges, when the hostile fire starts. Kysaek growls: **"Damn it!"**

"**Beta Squad here. Stopped enemy at Position Seven!"** Dorvan analyzes: **"I register five enemies."**; **"Would have been better to register them ten minutes ago."** Tavis scoffs, while two hostile Biotic User fire over and over again with their weapons and Power at them. A Support Soldier takes a mobile Turret from his back and positions it. **"Alpha Squad is on their way. Hold the line!"**

"**Hacking started."** Dorvan says and takes over the positioned turret. It fires at the Support Soldier and the Biotic User, while Tavis draws his last grenade to throw it. The remaining soldiers leave the exploding cover to get shot down by Kysaek in the same breath.** "Hurry up Kysaek. The frigate is soon too close."**, Dios reports via radio. The Squad reloads their weapons and runs on. **"Soon crossroads come. We simply need to run straight forward and will be at the Sluice."**, the Bot says once more. Kysaek and Tavis pant exhausted, whereby the Asari runs a bit in front of them. She is seeing the mentioned door already and increases her speed, but the door opens before Kysaek is close to it.

For Elaine everything moves in slow motion when a Krogan in dark blue armor passes through the door and draws his Claymore Shotgun. Kysaek stops and wants to turn around, right before seeing another Krogan coming out of another corridor. He wears a black armor and moves both arms away from each other. With a slam he hits Tavis as well like Dorvan's Bot and knocks them from their feet. His eyes fall on Kysaek, right before he snorts through the helmet and drawing also a Claymore Shotgun. Kysaek turns her head back and looks into the barrel of another Shotgun. The energy display of the weapon shines red. Elaine closes her eyes and the Krogan fires his Energy Bullet.

It misses her helmet by a narrow margin, hitting instead the helmet of the other Krogan: **"Nraaaghhhh!"** he pants angrily and tears down the helmet from his head. **"VORRN!"** Terr growls. Vorrn returns the growling: **"TERR!"** Vorrn charges Terr and hits the shotgun out of his hand. Terr also punches the Shotgun away and both Krogans press their hands against each other. **"Finally I get you, ernheheheh."** Vorrn laughs throatily. **"We will see about this!"** Terr hisses back.

Vorrn knocks him with his head, which is why Terr staggers back. Vorrn turns around and marches to his Shotgun, which he lifts. He directs it at the struck Terr, but gets shot at from the side. His shields withstand the Assault rifle fire and he turns around to attack, shooting both with his Shotgun. **"Pyjaks!"** he laughs and looks back to Terr. This one backs off and growls: **"Come you mangy Varren!"** Vorrn wants to charge right now, when another hostile fire starts from the side and forces him back into cover in a corner. In the meantime Kysaek has helped her companions up and murmurs: **"I don't know who you are, but move your ass with us, when you want to live a little bit more!"**, whereupon the squad starts running and Vorrn growls loud: **"Terr you coward! I get you!"** Vorrn turns around and follows Kysaek running. During this he hears the mocking laughter of Terr and the trampling of the incoming reinforcement. **"Go ahead! Don't let them escape!"** Terr orders and hostile group starts to chase them. Elaine and her companions are already on the Normandy and want to close the pressure sluice, when they see Vorrn. **"Oh damn, make space!"** Elaine pants and everyone presses to the side. The Krogan can't stop really and crashes against the board door. The enemies appear and fire, but the pressure sluice closes in this moment.

"**I compensate the pressure already, but we need to get away from here now!"** Dios reports via radio. The chamber begins with the pressure compensation, while the group recovers and the Normandy starts moving. During this the fueling hose breaks and the link to the Docking Bay breaks away, which is why the enemies get sucked into space. At the end the interior Sluice door opens and the group is back on the Bridge.

* * *

The end is coming: music switching ;-) "Battle the Reaper on Rannoch – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Not far away from the Normandy Phonor's frigate comes closer. This person orders via radio: **"Start the Fighters! This time this bitch doesn't come away!"**; **"Fighters get started."** a coordinator returns. In the small hangar six Fighters of the Alliance Type are starting. The spacecrafts enter the Asteroid Belt and attach to the Normandy, which can build up its speed only slowly. **"Fire at the ship! Smoke the pack out of the Field! We stay outside! Serve them exactly in front of our bow!"** Phonor orders. Two Fighters take the lead of the squadron and fire their high speed cannons. Dios dodges the firing with wing swinging, but has not much space thanks to the many asteroids. The female Salarian looks still amused: **"Fortunately we are in an Asteroid Belt and not in a Field."**

"**Where is the difference?"** Elaine asks panting. **"A Belt is a steady spot with almost zero movement. In a field on the other hand the asteroids fly in every direction and with different speed."**; **"Well then it shouldn't be hard to get out of here again!"**; **"Aye, Aye Boss!"** Dios yanks the wheel back and carries out a reckless head spinning, so that the Normandy is now behind the leading Fighters and destroys them with its Pulse Cannons. **"Hit."**, Kuren confirms, while the remaining four Fighters come closer and fire. During this the over and over again parts of the flying around asteroids break free, to become dangerous projectiles for the Normandy, but with spinning and swinging Dios is able to dodge them. Kuren says: **"We need to get out of the Belt."**; **"On It."**, Dios confirms and turns to the side. One of the hostile Fighters crashes during the same maneuver against a small rock, while the remaining three continue to fire at the Normandy which comes closer to the end of the Belt.

"**Almost done. Kuren! Calculate Jumping Data for the Amun System!"** Dios says and Kuren confirms: **"Calculate data for jump."** The ship leaves the Asteroid Belt and flies right in front of the bow of the hostile frigate. **"FIRE!"** Phonor orders and the main cannon fires once. The Normandy gets hit crucially and on the Bridge a red light starts shining. Kysaek gasps: **"What is this light?!"**; **"A Red light."** the Twins answer. Elaine presses: **"What does it?"**; **"It shines red."**, the sisters answer, before Kuren adds: **"That was a Bull's Eye! Our shields got shred and the FTL-Cooling Unit is out of action!"**; **"And what does this mean?"** Tavis asks. **"That means when we make a Jump the Power Core will explode."** Dios answers. **"Damn it! Let's go Sheet Bot come with me!"** the Turian pants and runs with Dorvan to the Elevator. **"On what a filthy hooker have I landed?"** Vorrn growls. Unusually grumbling the Twins answer: **"That is the Normandy, you fatso."**

The Krogan laughs amused, while this is heard via radio: **"Surrender Kysaek! Now I got you!"** Phonor claims. The Asari replies only: **"Phonor! What you old fart want here?!"**; **"Bringing justice to you for your crimes!"**; **"Crimes? You brainless puppet Lick my ass!"** Kysaek growls and stops the radio connection. In the meantime the Bot and Tavis force their way to the Engine Room. Some cables hang from the ceiling and some of them spark. **"That is the connection to the FTL Cooling Unit."**, Dorvan explains. **"I go to the Terminal. You care for this connection!"** he adds. Tavis nods only and activates his Omni-Tool, while Dorvan goes to the necessary Terminal and starts typing on it.

In the Cockpit Kuren reports: **"Data ready."**; **"Understood."**, Dios answers. Over and over again she dodges the firing of the frigate and the weapons of the Fighters. **"Good this will not last long anymore."** Dios says. In the Engine Room Tavis welds at the connection and Dorvan bridges various systems. **"I am ready and you?"** the Bot asks. **"Few seconds!"** the Turian pants. On the hostile frigate Phonor murmurs: **"Take aim and destroy!"**, whereupon the main cannon is directed again at the Normandy and aims at it. In the same moment the Cooling connections starts shining after a last grip in shallow light blue and the confirmation reaches the Cockpit. **"Jump!"** Kuren says. The PGI frigate fires again, but in the last second the Normandy disappears in a vivid flash of lightning, getting away from its destruction. **"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"** Phonor curses on the Bridge.

* * *

That was close ;-) Music off.

* * *

On the Normandy relief spreads. Kysaek sits down and takes her helmet off, after this her atmosphere mask. **"What kind of club of Pyjaks I have joined here?"** Vorrn snorts and takes his helmet off. He reveals the typical scaly face of a Krogan. Below the chin the skin is light, the face almost dark brown, the forehead covered in a black plate on which an X similar scrape is found, whereby the left line is continuous.

* * *

To get an idea of how he looks like: "Clan Nakmor ambassador" into Google/Images and you get some good images of similar looking Krogans :-)

* * *

"**By the Goddess…I don't know if my mind went blank for a moment or I turned chicken. But perhaps we should have left you on this station?"**, Kysaek murmurs. An amused throatily laughter comes from the Krogan: **"So that this is clear: I have saved your asses and that even for free. Although I was not chasing you even, but this stinking Weyrloc Terr."**; **"I…remember. He has joined the storming of the Eclipse Sisterhood."**, Elaine remembers, before asking: **"But before we come to the point where we draw our weapons, who are you?"**; **"Who I am? Nargh in this galaxy the old die and then the young ones don't know you even. That makes me really angry."**; **"Can we skip this 'I am a bad Krogan'-performance and come to your name?"** … **"I don't know where you have such things, but say this once again to me and I break your neck, get it?"** Vorrn growls dangerously. Elaine examines the Krogan for a moment and sees that he doesn't act this behavior.

"**Good…so again: who are you?"**; **"Nakmor Vorrn."**; **"Elaine Kysaek."**; **"I know."**; **"You know it?"**; **"Of course. Everyone who calls himself a mercenary knows that. Moreover we met already."**; **"What? Where? When?"** Vorrn taps on his forehead plate: **"When you have hired this small Merc Pack."** … **"Merc Pack…Static…I remember and your armor fits."** the Asari nods, while in the meantime Tavis comes back on the bridge. **"Yes…I have heard that Terr has hired by PGI and there were rumors that they were hunting you. So I needed only to wait for my chance."**; **"Waiting for your chance?"**; **"Yes."**; **"And why not capturing me as well?"**; **"You are not worth it."**; **"Not worth?"**; **"No. You are a nobody, who had bad luck apparently and has a nice price on your head. I may be a mercenary, but without challenge it is quite unfunny, all Credits aside."**, the Krogan snorts despicable, before Tavis starts to ask something now: **"And what do you intend to do now?"**

"**I stay."** Vorrn answers. Kysaek looks warily now: **"You stay?"**; **"Have they shot your eardrum?"**; **"…no I hear well."**; **"Then don't ask something I said already. I hate repetitions."** The Asari crosses her arms: **"And why do you stay?"** The Krogan spits on the ground: **"Nrraggh. When I stay with you, Terr will come automatically to me…besides I smell a challenge in connection with Credits."** Tavis looks to Kysaek for a moment and doesn't look very happy. The Asari shares this face and asks Vorrn: **"And what is the alternative to this option?"**; **"I gun all of you down."**; **"Message received."** Elaine replies, before the Krogan adds: **"Happy that this is clear. I thought already we had a problem here…actually I love to solve problems."**

The Asari nods: **"Can imagine that."** With a grim look on the face the Krogan marches away slowly. **"Somehow I have not a good feeling about this."** leaves Tavis'mouth. Elaine in contrast takes it visibly more relaxed: **"You have no good feeling? This whole thing is a no good feeling…this guy there."** she points at the Krogan, **"He is also not a good feeling, you are right. But at least he blows away the others and not us."**; **"Let's hope this."** the Turian nods and sits down, before Kysaek can ask: **"How long to the Amun System?"**; **"Few hours. We come out close to Anhur."** Dios answers. Elaine nods and relaxes, before she yawns loudly: **"Wake me up when we are there."**; **"Sure Boss."** the Twins reply and the Asari falls asleep.

* * *

Okay last music for this chapter: "Mass Effect 2 OST – The Attack"

And for the ones who don't remember where Vorrn was met: last part of the chapter "Higher for Hire" :-) (Act 3, Chapter 8)

* * *

The remaining flight passes uneventful and few hours later the Normandy leaves the FTL-Jump. **"FTL-Drive disabled."** Kuren reports. **"Confirmed."**, her sister answers, before adding: **"Hey Boss we are there."** Only slowly and clumsy Kysaek opens her eyes, rubbing with her hand over them. **"The hours passed already? I definitely need more sleep."** she yawns, before Tavis says: **"On Anhur we take a hotel and there we can rest decently first."**; **"You are the expert. Hopefully we are as welcome here like you think…otherwise there is at least in the prison a bed to sleep."**

"**How optimistic you are Kysaek…"** Via radio a strange voice is heard suddenly: **"Here is the Protective Fleet of the Consulate. Identify yourself."** Dios looks for a moment to Kysaek: **"What should we say?"**; **"Say how it is. We are escaping and request protection…be creative."** Elaine replies, before the salarian woman nods and turns to the radio: **"Here is the stolen SSV Normandy. We have various refugees onboard and ask for asylum."** Elaine hits her forehead with the hand. **"Stolen…that was really creative."** The radio voice replies: **"We heard from this incident. Keep the distance and wait for the response."**

"**Understood Protective Fleet."** Dios confirms, before saying: **"You see, everything all right."** Before Kysaek can answer Kuren intervenes: **"I have an odd disturbance on screen here."**; **"A disturbance?"** Dios asks. **"Yes…the signal moves at us…but on the radar is nothing to be seen."**; **"That needs to be an error. The Stealth System is active and only the Protective Fleet knows where we are."**

The Normandy floats through space and seems to be all alone. In the next moment a heavy frigate appears behind them and starts their Thanix Cannon. **"Where this comes from now?"** Kuren asks frantically, while Dios changes courses immediately and yells via board loudspeaker: **"Everyone hold something!"** The Thanix Canon fires and cuts itself almost completely through the left wing of the Normandy. Instantly dozens of alarm signals lighten up on the screen. **"Heavy Hit!"** Kuren reports. **"I see it. The fourth jet engine fell out and the third has suffered heavy damage."**

The female pilots try to dodge further fire from the simple board cannons. For a while they are successfully, but then the ship gets hit twice and starts to drift. **"I can't do anything anymore! The controls have had it almost."**; **"You want to be the best! Do something!"** Kysaek complains, while the Thanix Cannon gets armed again and fires. It hits the rear side of the Normandy and rips apart the shell of the Drive Core. On the whole ship fire starts burning and it's filled up with red alert signals. **"SSV Normandy. You are approaching the planet too fast! Change course or we shoot you down."**; **"Shooting us down? Are you shitting me? We get shot here already! Help us!"** Elaine growls in the radio, which breaks apart seconds later. **"And now?"** Tavis gasps. **"We need to jump the ship…it is lost."** Dios says. Elaine looks around for a moment and nods. She activates her Omni-Tool and speaks frantically: **"Thais! This ship is lost! Get to the Escape Capsules and then fly off!"**; **"We are on our way, Elaine."**; **"Good."**

The Asari deactivates her Tool again, while Tavis runs to the door beside the pilot seats and opens it. **"Come!"**, Elaine looks to Dios and Kuren, who stay in their seats: **"We had the Normandy, Sister…"**; **"Yes, the best ship in the galaxy…"**; **"We have blown it…"**; **"But she has fulfilled her last duty and gets an end which she merits instead to gather dust in a museum…"** Kysaek yanks up the hands: **"Can you go to the Capsule finally!"** pointing to Tavis, before the Sisters get up. Both enter the Capsule followed by Tavis. Elaine wants to follow when she hears a roaring: **"I said: filthy Hooker! Don't forget me or I rip out your spines!"** Vorrn comes running from the rear and ducks cause of explosions over and over again. **"By the Goddess hurry up!"** Elaine yells and waves Vorrn nearer. The Krogan passes Kysaek and both swing into the Capsule. In the meantime the Normandy has already entered the atmosphere of Anhur, more fire starts at the shell and the left wing breaks apart, while the ships goes down on the world.

In the back part the plates of the Escape Capsules open. One Capsule gets shot out, while the Normandy flies against a mountain peak. One moment before the crash the capsule of the Cockpits shoots down, flying in the direction of a forest, while the Normandy crashes with the lower part against the peak. For a while she slithers on it only to slip off and continue to fly against the ground. Her fire stripe moves across the whole sky and disappears with the ship behind a smaller mountain chain.

* * *

And she is lost ;_; , once and for all…or not? ;-) Music off.

* * *

Simultaneously the Capsule of Kysaek impacts close to the forest and the passengers lose the consciousness for few hours. After a while everyone starts to wake up one after another and they groan with pain. Only Vorrn laughs and seems to be happy about the events. They open their seats and after this the door. After everyone has climbed out, they start looking around Kysaek gasps exhausted. **"We need to find the others fast…"**; **"According to my Tool they have impacted around 20 K western of us."** Tavis reports, before Elaine turns around to him to nod. When she turns back forward a barrel of a rifle is in front of her nose. Her companions want to intervene, but realize bit by bit that they surrounded by dozens of people. Elaine follows the barrel of the rifle to a covered face of a female Turian. **"In the Name of the Consulate…you are arrested…"**

* * *

Everything has an end, only the sausage has two ;-)

Have I not told you, that you get a small bonus :D First the first Cameo Appearance of two of the old Heroes of Mass Effect, then some messages of the Past and even the new Squad Member Vorrn :D Even the sad ending of the Normandy was shown…hope you don't want to stone us now ;-P

Well because this was the Half of the whole story Mass Effect 4 I have thought to make a break for the next week ;-) Except when there is someone, who has something against it :D Use the Review Function to announce this ;-)

In the end I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :-) despite missing reviews ;-) Next chapter a new Act starts :-)

For further questions are not afraid to ask :-) Me and the Author will be glad to answer them, if we don't spoiler with it ;-)


	31. The Consulate

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter I: **The Consulate

* * *

Starting with music: "Noveria – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The sky is almost cloudless and the sun shines in her full glory. The light falls on the range snowy plains and a 2000 meter high snowy mountain in the west of the capital of Anhur: New Thebes. The mild wind blows over and over again and lets the snow of the mountain float down on the city. The architecture of the city remembers on a combination of Asari, humans and Turians, which is why everything has a flawless white and silver color. New Thebes looks from above very open, because only few buildings tower over 100 meters and the city is drawn through sorted lines of trains and streets. Most striking is the almost 500 meter high and 200 meter broad white tower in the center of New Thebes, which gets thinner with increasing height. Far away from it, southern of the city is found a small by walls surrounded and with military buildings characterized area of the Security Forces. In between the buildings a longer bridge is running on which soldiers march to the eastern complex and greet the saluting door guards by saluting as well.

* * *

First image: "Terra_Nova_Kodexbild" insert into Google/Images :-)

* * *

The group passes the entrance of the complex and stands in front of an unguarded door in the next room. A salarian soldier goes to the panel at the right side and types some numbers on the Terminal, before inserting after a confirming beeping a card into the opening slot. Few seconds later the cards comes out while the door opens and the soldier takes it out of the slot. After this the group marches on and enters the confused Safety Net out of corridors and doors until they arrive in a Supervisory Room. At the walls are spread various monitors in front of them few soldiers sit. **"We are the next Shift."** the Salarian says, whereupon the sitting ones turn around and rise, whereby the human with the swollen eye sticks out. **"Still not better?"** one turian soldiers, belonging to the new group, murmurs. The human answers: **"No, damn it. This Batarian has hit pretty good. Later the doctor says he has panicky fear in front of gatherings and unknown…too late for me."**

"**Well right now he is drugged and sits in the cell with the others. His odd Bot as well like his Omni-Tool Connection are deactivated and all the extras of the machine are removed."**, the Turian replies. A nod follows from everyone and the groups exchange places. **"Galaen wants to do the interrogation herself later on."** the human tells. **"Galaen? Interesting but logical. These are dangerous individuals."** the Salarian states. The new Shift takes the Observation Seats, while the others leave the room. **"But this Batarian is also a hulk. Still I would have expected that the Krogan would make trouble."**, the Turian murmurs and spins a controller on the desk: A monitoring camera zooms in at the cells, where Kysaek and her companions wait.

"**Still the combination is quite interesting."** the Salarian states, before the Turian says agreeing: **"Indeed."**, typing around on the operating area and starting a projection with the pictures of everyone. The first picture shows Thais' face. **"Thais Sapto. 800 years old, in few standard months 801. Born on Thessia. Till to the Reaper war a real bitch. Drug and Weapon Dealing, Slavery, murder and much more. Cause of her talents she was hired as mercenary and served in the lines of N7 Ops. Thanks to her merits in the War she got a whole amnesty for all her crimes before the War."**, the Turian reads loudly, before shoving the picture to the side and choosing Tavis, **"Tavis Ciran. 31 years old. Birthplace unknown. Known in the Underworld and by the ones who can pay him. Works almost everywhere and calls himself honest criminal."**

Again the soldier shoves the picture aside and has Vorrn's in front of himself now. **"Nakmor Vorrn. 696 years old. Involved in numerous small conflicts on various worlds. Fought in the Reaper War as mercenary, but not under N7 Ops. Is known for being extremely reckless and is one of the best mercenaries, but works solely for himself and has no steady organization."** A last time the soldier repeats the process and calls up Dorvan's picture: **"About our big guy here is not known much. He is called Dorvan IL'legas. A Hacker, but this is it already. No record about birthplace, age unknown."**

"**Well you are talking about a Hacker. Hackers like to hide their tracks."**, the Salarian says. **"Yes. There you are right probably…the remaining group is not worth mentioning, not talking even from this Kysaek. She is a nobody, except for this Terrorist Thing. Never attracted attention, no special skills, nothing."** the Turian states, before closing the data projection and zooming into the cells. These are simple cells with visible blue energy walls and with the needed equipment like beds, sinks and a toilet. In the first cell is found Doctor Azkar, the Twins and Thais. In the other one is only Kysaek and in the last one are Tavis, Dorvan, Vorrn and the two Mercs.

Everyone wears common clothes like they are known from colonists, but their clothes are complete grey. Kysaek sits on her cot and supports her head with her hands, elbows on the knees. Her eyes are closed and the Asari keeps silent acoustically as well like mentally. In the Cell beside Elaine almost everyone sleeps, with exception of Thais, who is leaning against the wall. By the men on the other hand quiet whispering is heard frequently, but this gets stopped by a loud Vorrn: **"By Aralakh, you all are shit."** Tavis is sitting on the bed opposite of him and lifts his head.

"**Is it so? I thought you are looking for a challenge? And now you are complaining, because you sit in a prison?"** the Turian asks. Vorrn replies: **"Pah. I have nothing against a solid challenge which will cost my life once hopefully. But without battle, getting caught, all weapons and armor taken away, because my companions seem to be weaker I am have feared…I am not happy about this situation."** the Krogan looks around in his cell, **"What have we? A Batarian who huddles up in the corner and normally would be enough so everyone would piss in his pants. Instead he controls a toy. An 800 year old Asari, who was put out of commission by a hit in the shoulder and acts like Matriarch Benezia. Additionally to this a Turian who asks stupid questions and will die soon…and not to forget the woman, who is everything but a leader. She was not even ready to do the necessary to stop her enemies. The remaining attachment I don't want to mention."** Vorrn snorts angrily.

Tavis asks: **"So so I am close to death. And how will my death look like?"**; **"Oh I can be quite creative. According if we come out here it can reach from a broken neck on stairs to my hands which squeeze your whole life of your lungs slowly."** Vorrn answers and grins full of anticipation. Tavis doesn't let show something and says: **"Too bad. I thought always I would die by a bullet from the back…but without your weapon this will not happen."**; **"Grnhff."**, Vorrn drones only, before the voice of the Asari is heard from Thais' cell: **"Krogans. When you puff yourself up even more you can maybe break the walls of this building and we can escape."**

"**Then I would do your work, no, no. You get me out of here and perhaps I will change my opinion still…or use this time together."**; **"Yes so it is good. Puff yourself up even more…"**; **"Shut up, Asari Slut."**, Vorrn growls on Thais' words, before starting to stare outside of the cell, keeping silent now. Tavis' head looks up, asking: **"Well we are sitting here for almost two days. I ask myself for what they are waiting…sentence without court? No interrogations? All of this looks quite odd."**; **"Indeed. Too bad your assumption apparently was wrong, relating to the Consulate."** Thais says, before Tavis answers: **"Not necessarily. I think our not unexpected Crash has not helped us much."**; **"Perhaps. But maybe they were the ones who shot us down and prepare the court now…we will see."** The Turian nods and says: **"At least the little girl is not here. I hope she has not ended in a Backyard Orphanage."**; **"Hopefully. But as long as we are stuck here we should not speculate so much, no matter what topic. What do you mean to this Kysaek? Are you awake?"** Sapto asks and gets a **"I am awake."** back.

"**Well what are our next steps? I don't think they will not interrogate us. Every civilized society, which fancies itself, does such questionings."**; **"Well then we will need to endure these questionings. Perhaps then everything will be okay or not."**; **"And what shall we do? Tell everything? Keep silent?"** comes from Thais. A short moment Elaine considers this, before replying: **"You all will stay quiet. I take the talking. Not that someone says something wrong or not fitting. Maybe they twist our words or something worse."**

On Kysaek's words Vorrn starts laughing, which is why the Asari asks: **"What's so funny?"**; **"You forbid your people to speak and takes the talking. Apparently you have found nuts or at least one."**, Vorrn murmurs in his cell. Tavis comments: **"When Kysaek finds another one she can donate it to you…then you know how this feels."** The Krogan turns away from the energy barrier and snorts amused: **"Normally I would rip out your bowels for this. But because you have proven your nuts this way I let it pass."**; **"So…when this will continue with this threatening I demand a decision by majority about the stay of our krogan friend. Not because he frightens me, but he gets on my nerves pretty good."** Tavis complains, before Vorrn reminds everyone: **"You know what was the alternative."**

"**Yes we know. But you have no rifle anymore and in this way this option is not available anymore….for now. So sit down and shut your mouth."**, Kysaek drones. The head of Vorrn turns back to the energy field and for no one visible he grins for a moment. Then he turns away from the barrier to sit down on the bed. Thais says: **"Well then now we can't do anything else than waiting."** Everyone nods and for few hours silence rules.

More and more time passes and the sunny day changes to a cloudy afternoon. In the meantime everyone except for Kysaek sleeps deeply, while the Asari stands in front of her cell barrier with crossed arms. In her head some thoughts move around: **"Maybe the Krogan is right. A little bit more strictness and determination could not harm. But I shouldn't overdo it; otherwise I could lose the approval of the others or at least of some of them. Leading people is really a Balancing act…unless you are egoistic or try to please everybody, which is impossible."** The Asari lifts her head and stares outside the cell at a bald wall opposite of her. Then she closes her eyes.

"**For what they are waiting here? Do they want to let us here forever? Do they call the Citadel and the N7 comes to take us? Questions over questions…"** she sighs mentally and suddenly her train of thoughts ends: **"Kysaek! Wake up!"** a human soldier says in front of the cell, who the Asari has noticed not before now. His face is hidden by his helmet and behind him another soldier waits together with four LOKI-Mechs. **"What will happen now?"** Kysaek asks.

The human points at the wall of Kysaek's Cell. **"First few steps back. We don't want to have a reason for shooting and Galaen wants to start with you unconditionally."** The Asari steps some steps back to the wall and looks at the guards. The Mechs get their Avengers ready, as well like the second guard draws his pistol. The barrier gets deactivated, the human enters the cell. He grabs behind his back and takes out the handcuffs. **"Stretch out your hands."** the soldier orders. Elaine does that by stretching out her arms, whereupon the soldier puts the handcuffs on. A loud clicking is heard and the handcuffs start to shine in a shallow blue. **"These are Mass Effect Handcuffs. Not even a Yagh could break them…but to be on the safe side."** the man explains and the second soldier steps forward. He turns around and the human takes a metal cuff of the size of an underarm from this back, before turning around to the Asari. She asks him: **"And what comes now?"**; **"These are Biotic Cuffs. When you try to collect Biotic these cuffs will take this energy to release a pulse on you. They were designed especially for Biotic User and react exactly on them."**

"**Really…so I will get pulses over and over again?"**; **"No. Only when you try to focus Biotic. But a word of warning…they react on even smallest amounts, so when you had planned something, forget it."**, the soldier warns and positions the Biotic Cuffs at Kysaek's right underarm, before stepping behind the Asari and saying: **"Move now."**

The human puts a hand on her shoulder and shoves Elaine gently out of her cell, whereby two Mechs march ahead, the second soldier in front of Kysaek and the remaining Mechs behind the human. The remaining group of Elaine continues to sleep and doesn't notice her departure.

Almost 15 minutes pass in which Kysaek passes with her guards various Checkpoints and at the end stops at a weakly lightened door. The second soldier marches to the door and opens it with a Security Card. Elaine sees a small room which is characterized by a table and two chairs opposite of each other. The human says: **"Get in and sit down. Your company will come soon." **He shoves the Asari gently so she enters the room, before the door gets closed. In the room itself she still looks around and recognizes lightly black walls out of metal, which are decorated on both sides of Elaine with flags. The Asari examines the dark blue flags which wear the crest of the Consulate in the middle: an image of a white tower, which is surrounded in a circle by all Species Crests, from the Alliance till to the Volus Protectorate. **"Reminds a little bit on the flag of the Citadel."** Kysaek thinks, before going to the rear chair. Elaine sits down so she can see the door, whereby she puts her chained hands on the table.

Waiting she taps rhythmically with her fingers on the table, looking at the door, snorting in between annoyed. After some minutes the entrance opens and a Turian with a Datapad in front of his face steps in. Kysaek examines the figure and notices that the man looks by turian standards quite slender, wearing a grayish armor, which right shoulder is decorated by the Crest of the Consulate. The Asari is puzzled a bit and thinks: **"Almost a head smaller than Tavis."**

When the Datapad gets lowered now Elaine realizes that this is no man, but instead a woman. The scaly skin tone is similar to the armor, but is more dark grey and the face is typically more delicate than the edged faces of men. Only striking is her black eye shadow and the strict look, which strikes even more attention this way. The female Turian puts the Datapad on the table now and gets into a straight sitting position, where she folds her hands to a triangle on the table. Kysaek keeps silent when the turian woman starts to speak: **"Elaine Kysaek, born on Thessia, age 27. No remarkable earnings. Main Accusations are murder, terroristic activities and conspiracy against the Citadel…you know this?"**

Elaine presses her lips on each other, while the turian woman keeps silent now. Some second's later Elaine answers jaded: **"Conspiracy is new, but the others I heard already. Would I be guilty of all the mentioned and not mentioned points I could be proud probably for doing nothing, but getting a higher reputation anyway."** The sidearms in the face of the female Turian move a moment, accompanied by the answer: **"All this points don't interest us in the first place anyway, although they are everything but not unimportant. You are stuck here, because your ship has passed the Space Frontier and entered the airspace of Anhur."**; **"Is that so? You have certainly not seen on your screens that someone shot at us, possible even that it was one of your ships?"**; **"No, no one of our ships. We couldn't detect also another one."**; **"So you don't believe me?"**; **"I seem to have missed the moment I said this. We have an assumption what happened, but that doesn't change the fact, you have crossed our borders without permission."** the turian woman says.

Kysaek drones annoyed: **"Oh pardon me. Next time we wait for permission so we can pass your borders as metal junk."**; **"Sarcasm is out of place here. I don't make the rules. I obey them only."**; **"Really? …when I would say you now that your uniform differs two centimeters from the rules, then you would instantly storm out and let it correct it?"**; **"…like mentioned: sarcasm is out of place here. You have much greater trouble."**; **"I will remember that. But before we continue talking, the model soldier doesn't want to introduce herself?"** Kysaek asks. The female Turian nods, but keeps her strict look during this: **"I am Platoon Commander Galaen Oraka."**

"**Mhh mh, Oraka…Oraka. This name tells me something."**; **"That I can imagine. Probably you have heard once from Septimus Oraka. Once a turian General and now Supreme Commander of the Forces of Anhur."**, Galaen explains. Kysaek nods thereupon and says mockingly a bit: **"Not that I am really eager after this or the accusations against me are true…but when I am so important, why I am sitting only with a Platoon Commander here, although there are quite much higher ranks?"** For one short moment the disciplined mien of Galaen changes, when Elaine degrades her rank. But the female Turian recovers fast and coughs lightly: **"I caught you. I held a weapon in front of your face. Possible you don't remember me, because I wore a helmet."**; **"I see, but apropos catching: What happened with the little girl, what was with us?"**; **"She is in one of the orphanages at the Big Square and is cared for well. Honestly said I think it was reckless that you have brought a child in such a dangerous situation. After investigation of the backgrounds we were also confused that the child is not related to anyone in your group, so why is she with you?"**; **"Let's say…it happened simply."**

Galaen nods shortly, before Elaine adds: **"Then this is clear as well…but we have changed topic. You have an assumption what happened? What one?"**; **"The Normandy was not attacked by us. We can't confirm it completely cause of the speed, but because we have similar problems for some time, we assume that this was Neo-Cerberus."**; **"Neo-Cerberus?"**; **"Exactly. The racist human movement whose goals are to subject all non-human and take over the lead themselves."**; **"And why are they shooting at us? Or why have you not solved this problem already, when it exists for some while already?"**; **"About this I can't inform you."**; **"And why not?"**; **"Because I am not allowed to and you are a captive and this is not your business. Moreover we come now to the other charges, which are the reason that half of the galaxy is chasing you and your companions."**, Galaen says.

Kysaek leans back and sighs: **"I believe I should record this statement. It is really exhausting to tell this whole story over and over again."**; **"Well. You are stuck here. I have time, you have time, take your time. "**, Galaen replies. The Asari closes her eyes now and breathes in deeply, before opening them again. Once more she starts to explain, telling everything from start to end. Thereby she takes her time really and makes breaks occasionally, whereby Galaen nods over and over again to show her attention. Finally Kysaek finishes it: **"And now we are sitting here, that would be all."** The female Turian nods again, before saying: **"Really an interesting story."**; **"Why everyone says that? That is no story you tell around a campfire, it is the truth."**; **"Perhaps. We are ready for now."** Galaen says and stands up slowly. She takes her Datapad again and says: **"You will be brought back to your Cell, but don't worry this time it will not last so long to the next conversation."**; **"Well then I am relaxed…you could have left us at least a bit from our Omni-Tools, for example the Mini-Games."**; **"No we couldn't. By several members of your group it is possible to transform their Omni-Tools with a minimum of possibilities to weapons or something similar."**

"**Right…rings a bell."** Kysaek mocks, before Galaen adds: **"Wait for a moment here. In some minutes they will bring you back to your Cell."** After these words Galaen leaves the room and Elaine waits till after the mentioned time she gets brought back to her Cell.

During Elaine's absence the others have woken up and look up now, when the Asari gets brought back into the Cell Block. The chains and cuffs get removed and the guards activate the energy barrier. **"In half an hour you have yard exercise."** the soldier says, before disappearing with the others.

Vorrn is the first heard: **"Why are we still sitting here?"**; **"What's the point of this question?"** Kysaek replies. **"Were you not able to shake your arse a bit and get us out here?"**; **"Perhaps I could, but I was confronting a woman which was so stiff, that I believe she has a pole up in the ass…or rather an iron rod."** The Krogan snorts thereupon only, while Tavis starts to speak: **"And what she wanted to know?"**; **"Well what should I say? First she asks some basic data, said me that the girl is fine and meant that despite the attack it was our fault, that we violated their borders."**; **"Ahhh, sounds really like an iron rod instead of a pole."**; **"Like said. And then the usual followed. I told her everything, she thought it is an interesting story and out."**; **"And what comes next?"**; **"This Galaen said that the next conversation will not be long time in coming."**, Kysaek says, whereupon Tavis says only: **"That means: waiting…again."**; **"Indeed."**, Elaine agrees, before going to her bed and sitting down, while silence starts again.

Half an hour later the whole group gets let out of their Cells and led to a small inner yard of the prison. While the others spread around the whole place in every direction Elaine stands around for a moment and breathes the fresh afternoon air in through her nose. **"I think I should talk a bit with the others. Across Cell Walls it isn't so funny."** the Asari thinks and nods. With a relaxed pace she starts moving, looking around during this, whereby her eyes stop by Dorvan first. The Batarian sits huddled up in a shadowy corner and Kysaek goes to him, while the sky clears up more. The Asari sits down beside Dorvan on a small rock and says: **"Everything all right?"**

Dorvan lifts his head a bit and in his face one can see still the effect of the drugs. **"Yes…no, no or yes. I feel so nude."**; **"Nude, mh? Hopefully not. If possible our Krogan gets inferiority complexes."**; **"A joke. Mhh, I should laugh, but for this I am too high."**; **"Yes, I can imagine that it is not easy. But you will not make objections against a little chat, do you?"**; **"Chatting? No…yes, yes, I think that is okay. But why chatting?"**; **"Well why not? You are accompanying us for quite a while already, but honestly said almost no one knows something about you."**; **"Well for what reason? I wanted to get this thing over with me fast and disappear then…so much closeness to others doesn't suit Me."**; **"I see. Sadly I fear your plan will not work like planned and all of this will be over everything but fast."**; **"Possible. The whole thing would be more bearable when I wouldn't be disconnected from the Net and my machine wouldn't gather dust again somewhere."**; **"But isn't this doing you good also somehow? I mean too much in this virtual world, the Extranet and everything what belongs to it…are you not missing the real life then?"**; **"Not in the least. When I am chatting with someone on a virtual platform it is the same like sitting opposite of him. The words stay the same, there is no difference."**, Dorvan says.

Elaine spins her wrist around a bit: **"In the Extranet there is this anonymity. Some are braver virtually than in real life or disguises their true self."**; **"I still don't see a difference between both things. Also in real life almost everyone disguises his true self and adapts to his surroundings. Things they may love, they need to hate to be accepted. But I am not so. Since I can think the virtual world and I belong together."**; **"Mhh a good argument. And how old are you? And where do you come from? So you are your whole life a Hacker?"**; **"Normally I wouldn't allow so easily information, but with you I make an exception. I am 37 and was working my whole life as Hacker on Omega, since I was a child."**; **"And your parents?"**; **"No clue. I know it is hard to understand, but for me it was like I was existing from one moment to another and have lived. No memories about parents or others…will you leave me alone now please? Otherwise I will panic even when I should continue to think so much."** After these words the Asari nods and gets up slowly. **"See you later."** Elaine says and turns away. Again she looks around over this small yard. The Mercs stand in another corner close to Doctor Azkar. Thais leans opposite of Elaine at a wall, while Tavis observes the Krogan like he punches against a punching bag. After a moment the Asari decides to go to Relis, going straightly to her.

Relis looks a little bit nervous, moving here and there from time to time. Kysaek stops in a certain distance and asks: **"Are you all right, Doctor Azkar?"** The Drell looks to Elaine and shakes her head: **"Not even one cigarette they wanted to give me. Even prisoners in the worst jugs get cigarettes."**; **"There you are right probably, perhaps this is a sign to quit smoking."** Kysaek smirks. For Relis this is anything from funny and she says: **"Three times tried, three times failed. No thanks. Honestly said I wonder that you have not the same problems, Kysaek."**; **"I am wondering as well. But I have smoked only occasionally and in the last weeks I had other things in the head than cigarettes."**; **"Also a way to quit smoking."**; **"Right. Maybe I should advertise this: 'You are smoker and want to quit it, but are not able to endure being dried out? Then here is the solution: Become simply a galaxy wide wanted criminal and your addiction ends in smoke.'"** On these words Doctor Azkar smirks for a moment. Elaine crosses her arms, before continuing to speak: **"But except for this, do you remember when you have said me last time about your qualification and that you left the Hanar?"**; **"Yes I remember this."**; **"What have you done then?"**; **"Well like mentioned already I met a woman, who needed medical attendance urgently. Names are not important here, but her health situation demanded a permanent accompaniment, in physical as well like psychological sense."**; **"And what have you done then exactly?"**; **"Well this woman and I were on the road for quite some time. We traveled to some worlds and her most pressing concern was to help others."**; **"So the same goal like a doctor, or not?"**; **"Pretty much. Every true doctor needs to follow his oath and is not allowed to refuse offering help when requested. Hanar and Drell call this the Promise of the Water."**; **"Promise of the Water?"**; **"Yes. Water means life and is holy on Kahje."**

Kysaek nods to these words, while Relis continues to speak: **"At all events there a certain difference between helping consciously or being requested for this. When I know that a cruel Mercenary Pack wages a war, I don't want to go to them compelling to help their wounded ones."**; **"Understood Doctor."**; **"Good and now excuse me Kysaek…I try to snatch a cigarette."**; **"Good luck, Doctor."**, Kysaek says and Doctor Azkar goes in the direction of the building complex, while Elaine on the other hand turns around and goes to the closest person: Thais.

"**Going for a spin?"** Thais drones. **"You could say that. To talk across the Cell Walls is quite demanding for a while."**, Kysaek replies and Thais nods: **"Quite true…excuse me that I am a little bit provoked, but I don't like this prison."**; **"It's ok. Doctor Azkar has her problems with the cigarettes as well. Perhaps a little bit chatting will distract you…Talar is not here, after all. "**; **"Yes she isn't unfortunately. Talar knows what she wants to have."**; **"Yes that I've heard. But let us talk about something else."**; **"Of course. And about what you want to talk?"**; **"Well how about continuing there where we stopped last time? You told about your earlier life and changes, so how have they looked like?"**; **"…Ach. Well I almost know no one who was not changed by the Reaper War. At the start you were like always…but the more you saw, the more you became aware that everything would be worthless when the Reapers would win."**; **"And what have you done exactly in this war?"**; **"Well at the beginning I still continued with my business, but…"**; **"But…?"**, Elaine presses here.

Thais hesitates for a moment, before continuing to speak: **"I was on Palaven. There a Deal with illegal weapons should pass off. But then the Reaper attacked and for the first timw in my long life I experienced true fear."**; **"You were not afraid before this ever?"** Kysaek asks, but Thais shakes her head: **"No, I don't mean it like this. Everyone fears something or have once in a life. Only…it is hard to describe, when one has not seen a Reaper for herself even once or stood against one. Their Destruction Force. The Deep Grumble and their hordes of transformed soldiers. True Nightmare Factories."**; **"Yes, I understand rudimentarily how it needed to have been. When we were on the way to the Citadel on this Refugee Ship and this Reaper Corpse has passed us…my next sleep was full of a nightmare, where this machine was a part of It."**; **"A living Reaper is much worse than a dead one, but where was I…ach yes. I wanted to undertake the weapons Deal and suddenly Palaven was attacked. I had a narrow escape out of the city, in which I was and could see its destruction from the distance. The Turians fought fiercely and were able to destroy even some Destroyers, but against the Sovereign Ships they were powerless without reinforcements. Whole Platoons were extinguished with one single attack and the sight of this burning city, which have shone in the typical silver of Palaven…yes, it made me aware what I needed to do."**; **"Fighting?"**; **"That's right. First I volunteered by the Forces of Palaven. But it lasted not long until they have noticed my talents and have put me with some others in the N7 Ops."**; **"N7 Ops? The Elite? Quite impressive."**; **"Thanks Kysaek. But excuse me now, before the yard exercise is over I wanted to go somewhere still."**; **"Ok."**, Kysaek says.

The Asari goes now across the whole yard and passes during this the Twins, who stand in front of the wall. Kuren says: **"When we dismantle the metal rods from the Training Devices it could work…"**

Dios adds: **"But we need a big counterweight for the Catapult Effect."**

Kuren: **"The fat Krogan."**

Dios: **"Yes this could work."**

Kuren: **"Can we convince him?"**

Dios: **"I think when he believes that he gets out here he will accept it."**

Kuren: **"But when we are on the other side no one can get him out here."**

Dios: **"Mhh, new plan."** Kysaek passes the Twins and stops in a certain distance to Tavis and Vorrn. The Krogan punches over and over again against the sand bag, while Tavis stands few steps away from it and observes him. The Turian murmurs: **"Slower, otherwise it breaks."**; **"Break? Good. That means the Training was successful."** Vorrn growls and hits it pretty hard this time. Kysaek decides to speak with Tavis first and stops beside him.

"**It looks like we are safe around our Krogan for now."** Elaine says and Tavis answers: **"Yes. I believe that he benefits from this…and we live a bit longer."**; **"Or he lives a bit longer."** Kysaek smirks. **"Your trust in my skills shakes me really."** Tavis replies. **"Let's hope that this thing here ends like you said, otherwise we have a real problem."** Kysaek fears. The Turian answers: **"I hope this as well. This thing with Neo-Cerberus was a factor, which was unpredictable. Without this thing it would look different for sure."**; **"Perhaps. But maybe we would have landed here as well…only substantially softer and without explosion."**; **"I believe we will experience still much explosions."**; **"There the expert is talking."**; **"I'm afraid so."**, Tavis smirks.

Kysaek says: **"But certainly you are an expert of other things as well. Tell me of them."**; **"That is hard. For about 10 years I am working in the underworld already…something without explosions or at least bullet fire is hard to find."**; **"Well what about the time before? I mean you were not born as criminal…right?"** Kysaek asks skeptically and Tavis grins for a moment: **"Like I am living through this world you could think that. But no, I was not born as criminal."**; **"And what have you done before this time?"**; **"I was a travelling salesman of SynIQ. I sold Software and newest programs and I was good in this."**; **"No Military? I thought always Turians have such a strict Hierarchy and disciplined life."**; **"By Turians who were born and grew up on Palaven it is almost always the case. But I was born and grew up on a different world and lived there quite long."**; **"Lived? Isn't it existing anymore or how is its name?"**; **"The name is not important. At the end I don't want to become too personal, solely for protection of me and others…not everyone sees everything purely professional."**; **"I see. Then you don't follow these things, because these are the rules of the Underworld, but also because you want to protect others?"**; **"E****xactly. But let us not fixate on this, so I can tell you better stories of my work for SynIQ."**; **"Really? Don't get me wrong, but this job sounds dusty and dry. Not really something where you can expect something extraordinary."**, Elaine says and Tavis starts smirking again: **"Allow me to start a try to put you right."**; **"Well okay, then start."**; **"…So. I was once on Eden Prime for a deal and have introduced there the newest version of an overall upgrade for Enviro-Suits, for Quarians as well like Volus. It should have been a masterpiece, the revolution of upgrades, a prototype which was actually not finished during the presentation, but what should I say, when the bosses only see the money it should go fast and at the end you get sloppy….which is why the highly praised product hasn't satisfied the expectations of the customers."**, the Turian coughs lightly, **"But before I get off the point: At all events I was successful to sell the mentioned product to another company and the Chairman has presumed the privilege to upload the first unit in his Enviro-Suit."**

"**And then?"**; **"Well let's say it this way: Have you ever seen a Volus Enviro-Suit to blow up like a balloon and flying away together with its wearer?"**; **"No."**; **"Well I did."**

The lips are pressed together, but giggling noises still come out from Kysaek's mouth. Then she says: **"That you have fabricated. Such a thing doesn't exist."**; **"I thought this as well, even when I saw it I didn't believe it. But I have still remedied the situation."**; **"And how?"**; **"I said the Chairman seems to have uploaded the Child's Version with integrated Hovering Option."**; **"…and they have believed you this?"**; **"Ach Kysaek. Many people who sit in high positions are dumb and still get most of the money. Find the right words and you could sell them a yellow brick as a gold bar."**, Tavis says and Kysaek smirks: **"I will remember this."**; **"Lections for life. But I believe I will not betray more now, otherwise I have no stories to tell anymore."**, the Turian nods and looks back to the punching Vorrn. Elaine nods to the Turian and goes closer to the Krogan.

Vorrn boxes over and over again the punching bag and lets the holders creak with the swing. Kysaek stops close to him and crosses her arms. **"Better punching the bag than your own companions?"** Elaine asks. The Krogan punches extraordinary hard now and then turns around to the Asari. Vorrn snorts angrily: **"No. The punching bag is my outlet for the guards. Otherwise they would need to take care of an angry Krogan Prison Break. So that my wrath against you disappears I need my shotgun and a living surrogate target."**; **"Ach, you have again such a good mood."**; **"Always."**, the Krogan snorts, before adding: **"What do you want from me? Little Small Talk? That you can forget instantly and go back to the other dweebs."**; **"Ach Krogans and Small Talk. The word combination doesn't exist."**; **"Well spotted. And with what you want to waste my time else?"**; **"Well Krogans like to tell always great stories about Battles and War."**; **"…Oh yes. There was once a nice story."**; **"What was it about?"**; **"One Asari took her krogan companion for a mug. She asked him about great stories and thought probably that he would give away private details, so she could win his trust with her feigned interest. The end is open…"**; **"Got It."**; **"I indeed belong to the old Guard, but I don't indulge in past glory of fading battles. Experiencing them was a privilege and they will never be forgotten. Still foolish Krogans allow themselves getting lured with such kind of conversations."**

"**Well okay. Then let us do it differently…you want to accompany us, because you will kill us otherwise. But in this galaxy nothing is for free and we could blow you off as well, when you expect it at least."** On Kysaek's words the lips of the Krogan create a sinister grin: **"You threat me and that even with a coward death? I like this and like you say, nothing is for free. So ask your questions and then don't get on my nerves anymore."**; **"Then tell a bit about yourself. How long are you traveling through this galaxy already and kill people?"**; **"Too long. More than 600 years already and with my bad luck there will be even another 600 years."**; **"You don't sound quite life-loving…"**; **"Oh yes. I enjoy every second to the full, but when the Krogans changed there was no place for me in this galaxy anymore."**; **"What do you mean?"**; **"Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara. Not unknown names, I assume?"**; **"Yes, heard already."** Elaine nods and Vorrn continues: **"The Krogans have changed. We are in the end still Fighters, something that will never change, but today we are essentially…more civilized. We have adapted to the galaxy, we don't roar almost, we talk. We don't shoot, but negotiate. We prove not our strength but crawl. But don't get my words wrong. I think Wrex and Bakara are the best what could happen to us Krogans. But still this doesn't change that for Krogans like me there is no place anymore and I am longing the day eagerly when I step into the Realm of the Dead to my ancestors."**; **"And how the Krogans need to be so you don't want to go into the Realm of the Dead?"**; **"Unyielding, merciless and unstoppable. When we would spend less time with talking, but there for more with action half of the galaxy would be ours in 100 years."**; **"Possible. Or someone creates a new Genophage."**; **"So what? Not the number of the Krogans makes us dangerous. When thousands of children die, some need to be born and only one grow up to a Warrior, this would be enough completely."**

"**Quite brutal."**; **"No. Such a thing is called surviving."**; **"I see. Thanks for this inspiring talk, Vorrn."** The Krogan turns away and snorts: **"Kysaek."** The Asari steps back a bit now and continues looking at the Krogan: Once again he punches the bag and is able to lead the whole construction to breaking apart. On the walls over him a guard drones: **"Now you have nothing to play anymore."** Vorrn lifts his head up and growls: **"Then move your ass down here and bring me something new or else I throw this thing against your head."** The soldier laughs: **"The bag weights almost 200 kilogram. You don't believe it yourself."**, and turns away from Vorrn. Growling the Krogan bends down over the bag and grabs it with both arms. Gasping and with an extreme tension he hefts the bag up slowly. He puts the thing over his head and roars: **"Here, you asshole!"**

Vorrn puts all his strength in the throw and is able for real to throw the bag upwards. It hits with the top peak of the bag the back of the guard, who gets pressed against the wall railing. He recovers fast and draws his weapon to aim at Vorrn. The Krogan snorts: **"Shoot!"**; **"Do this again and I will!"** the guard threatens, which leads to a grin by the Krogan, while Elaine shakes her head. She turns away and suddenly sees Galaen in front of herself, as well like a group of soldiers. **"That was really fast and what comes next?"**

"**Someone is waiting for you."** Galaen replies. **"Who is awaiting me?"**; **"You will see. But first the chains and cuffs."** The female Turian points behind herself and two soldiers with the mentioned items step forward. While Kysaek puts on the cuffs, her squad observes only and keeps silent. Without another word the Asari gets led out of the yard and brought to a Shuttle Landing Field.

* * *

First switch of music ;-) "The Presidium – Mass Effect 1 (OST)."

* * *

Kysaek climbs into the grey UT-49 Shuttle with Galaen and her guards, whose doors are decorated by the Crest of the Consulate. While Elaine sits down with Galaen and both look at each other silently, the machine lifts off. The Shuttle turns around to the City Center and starts flying. **"And where are we flying now?"** Kysaek asks, but the turian woman shakes her head. **"I have no permission. I only obey my orders."**; **"Ach yes. How could I forget this…"** the Asari grumbles and leans back silently. The flight is eventless and takes almost 10 minutes. During this the Shuttle flies at the big Tower in the City Center and flies almost to the peak, while a Hangar Gate opens. It flies into the opened Nay and lands finally in it.

The guards climb out first and create at the end a protecting circle around Kysaek, who stands right beside Galaen. Slowly the gathering starts moving and leaves the relatively empty hangar, whose gate closes now. Silently it goes on, while the group passes a checkpoint after another, whereby Elaine allows herself to look around. Everything seems to be very clean and over and over again various green plants or even trees are seen. Except for the guards everything looks peaceful and also people in civilian clothes are found in the surrounding. After a while the group reaches an Elevator, which gets opened by Galaen to enter it. The female Turian orders: **"From here on we drive alone."**, whereupon Elaine nods and the soldiers open the circle. The Asari steps into the Elevator and turns around with her back to the wall, while the door closes. Galaen doesn't need to push a button so that the machine starts moving, upwards.

"**Can you tell me now where we are going?"**; **"No."**; **"Serious?"**; **"Serious."**; **"Doesn't the iron rod pinch?"**, Kysaek asks and the female Turian turns her head to her: **"What rod?"**; **"Ach nothing."**; **"You talk too much."**, Galaen says then and Kysaek smirks. The Elevator reaches the Topmost Level and the door opens.

"**From here on you go alone."** Galaen says. Kysaek obeys the order silently and leaves the Elevator, which closes now again. The new surrounding looks almost like a Garden, which is found at the peak of the Tower. Elaine goes some steps on and allows her head to move around, whereby she notices that everywhere are windows, from which one can look outside to the city. **"And what comes now?"** Elaine asks herself loudly. During this she doesn't notice how a figure comes closer from the side, only to stop in a certain distance to Elaine. **"I apologize many times that I let you wait."** a gentle, female voice says. Kysaek turns around slowly and follows the voice to its source.

* * *

You can find a picture of Sha'ira on Google/Images when you insert "Sha'ira Mass Effect" ;-)

* * *

Kysaek looks in Sha'ira's eyes now, whose look and whole mien gives a unique impression. **"Are you maybe Sha'ira?"** Kysaek asks straight forward. **"Yes, I am Sha'ira. Excuse me when this talk seems to be a bit forceful, but let me say first, welcome in the Consulate and excuse your internment."**; **"…Ehm eh yes. I mean we have violated your borders after all. That needs to be just punishment…"**; **"That sounded quite different during your talk with Galaen and later with your companions. I know she is an over dutiful soldier, but exactly that gives her strength."**; **"So you have heard that…?"**; **"Yes. We have heard everything. Your internment was not compelling because of our laws, but I hope you understand that we need to protect the population of the Consulate. We don't forejudge and didn't know, if you are the ones who are hunted for a reason. That's why we waited till you said something relevant…"**; **"Something relevant…"** Kysaek considers loud, before it makes click: **"Maybe that everyone should stay silent and I will do the talking?"**, whereupon Sha'ira nods.

"**Yes, your internment was a test of your character. We know it is not your fault that you have crashed on our world…because the Consulate suffers of the same enemy for quite some time."**; **"…Neo-Cerberus."**; **"Indeed. The organization which hates everything non-human and punishes also the humans who want to live together with other species."**; **"And what exactly they are doing to you?"** Kysaek asks. Sha'ira makes a short break and goes along one way between the planting, waving Elaine to her. Both Asari go beside each other, whereupon the female Leader says: **"They cut our ties to the rest of the galaxy. Their ships come from nothing and destroy our. Many have suffered cause of this already and we can't stop them simply. Neo-Cerberus waits till empty Trade Ships return with filled cargos or when filled Transporter start to other Worlds."**; **"But you have for sure a Protection Fleet?"**; **"This we have indeed, but unfortunately…it is not big. There are only few ships and many are rebuilt Transporter, strengthened by armor and Light Weapons. We have not the strength to accompany the civilian ships, Anhur and every inhabited world of the Eagle Nebula would be unprotected. And even with Fleet Protection Neo-Cerberus gained a foothold already, here as well like on Korlus."**, Sha'ira says, but keeps her composure and special manner.

Kysaek on the other hand drones a bit: **"And no one helps? What is with the Citadel? Neo-Cerberus is an outlawed organization after all."**; **"…unfortunately the Citadel has not accepted our wish for independence with favor. The poisoned tongues of some politicians prevent any help from the ones who want to help us. They say these are pirates and so our own problem, that needs to be solved."** After these words Sha'ira stops with Kysaek in front of a big window and looks at New Thebes. Kysaek asks: **"So you let us free?"**; **"…yes we will let you free and you can stay in the Consulate as long as you want to."**; **"That is really…I have not thought that there is someone who actually believes us."**; **"Well your words were honest and also what we heard prior to this. Of course we were not able to accept only that. It would have been irresponsible in front of our people, when we would have made a mistake and have judged you only cause of statements."**; **"Does this mean you have your own problems with PGI?"**; **"No that not, but we have heard other stories from them already and have even accepted someone who has suffered a similar story like you. That's why we believe you."**

"**Someone like we? Can I ask his name?"**; **"Don't worry. You will meet him soon and can exchange your stories certainly."**; **"Sure."** Sha'ira turns to Kysaek; Elaine copies this behavior and listens to her words: **"Galaen will lead you back to the prison and free you all. We have prepared a quarter for you and hope that it will help you for now."**; **"That is really helpful. We will return this favor somehow."**; **"That is not necessarily, but I thank you for your honest offer. But now I need to leave you and care for other duties, but we will talk to each other again."**; **"Ok. I am available and see forward to It."**, Kysaek answers and tries to do a light bow. Sha'ira nods once and disappears between the plants, while Elaine goes back to the Elevator, which is opened already and where Galaen waits. The Asari steps into it and looks still once at the big green, before the door closes.

* * *

Welcome in the Consulate ;-P One of the shorter chapters. :-) Probably next will come some Side Quests ;-)

P.S. I wanted to ask you something actually – probably should have done that earlier ^^; - You know my notes regarding music tracks and Images :-) I wanted to ask you, if you know another way of doing this not forgetting during this that fanfiction doesn't allow links :-) It would be good when someone knows a different way of giving you these links which is not so...repellent ^^;


	32. Freedom

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter II: **Freedom

* * *

Starting with music "The Wards – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

Some days have passed since the conversation between Sha'ira and Kysaek, whereby the last mentioned and her group were released from prison still at the same day. They got a quarter close to the City Center and live in the upper level of a 50 meter high apartment building. Everyone has his own room and the Elevator as well like the stairs get guarded by soldiers of the Consulate. In a room beside the stairs Kysaek is sitting at a table and eats a pottage, while over and over again Skycars fly pass the window in front of her table. The Asari follows the vehicles occasionally with her eyes and looks at the view of the city after they have disappeared. It is an early morning which is characterized by a grey cloud ceiling and a weak snowfall, but is about to be completed by the rising sun beyond the mountains.

Elaine leads the last drops of the soup to her mouth, before cleaning this one. Then she puts the spoon aside and shoves herself with the metal chair back slowly, followed by a standing up. During this the clothes of the Asari are seen better: they are similar to the ones of simple soldiers without armors, but without the Crest of the Consulate; the long-sleeved shirt is grey, the pants black as well like the boots.

Kysaek goes then to the center of her apartment, where her couch is found and where she sits down now and puts her legs up. **"TV Screen on."** the Asari says and opposite of her the TV activates and shows Kysaek some unknown commercials. A dark blue Asari starts speaking: **"Are the first skin weariness showing themselves? Are you also tired of the fact that everything doesn't stay firm forever and in perfect harmony? I have no problems with that, because the simple to handle but still effective Dantius EB-Massage staff is available to me."**, the lightly clothed Asari murmurs quite lasciviously, moving also in this way, **"It doesn't serve only for your relaxation, but thanks to strengthened Mass Effect Fields it is simultaneously able to smooth and square your skin. Relax and simultaneously staying beautiful, that is offered by the Dan-" **

Kysaek switches to the next channel, grumbling: **"Can't they do commercials at least once without half-nude asses and breasts? Simply once 'We sell you this and that.'"** She calms down again and recognizes in this channel the anchor woman of CNN: Mija Wong had directed her eyes at the cameras and holds a Datapad in both hands. **"And here we are back, your Citadel News Net Crew and I am Mija Wong. Already days have passed now since the spectacular escape of the wanted terrorist Elaine Kysaek, from who still no traces are found. Despite all efforts the escapee and her closest circle of trust was able to escape from the Citadel, by breaking in the local Shepard Museum for History of the Reaper War and stole the displayed Normandy. Indignant thanks to this enormous Security Breach many politicians have demanded a fast solution of this case and the Citadel Council has called up all Council Species to increased attention. Additionally some N7 Teams were sent, but how many the Council didn't want to say. Also we from CNN call up our audience to keep your eyes open and help to make the galaxy safe again."**

The woman looks after these words on her Datapad and wants to continue speaking, but she gets interrupted by the switching off of the TV. **"What should I say: catch me if you can."**, the Asari scoffs and stands up from her couch, going to the big window now. She looks down on the buildings, which are bathed in the light of the rising sun over the mountains and additionally with the light snowfall represent a picture of peace.

The Asari gets off the point in her mind, but gets brought back to earth by a beeping tone. Her eyes fall on the table in the corner on which a Terminal stands and to which she goes now. Kysaek sits down on a small swivel chair in front of it and activates the Terminal with one click.

It lasts few seconds until the picture is build up and a familiar face is visible: Leros Darab. **"I greet you, Elaine Kysaek."**; **"Hello Leros, I thought already I would not hear anything from the Citadel anymore."** Elaine answers. The Salarian says: **"I came along quite hectically. Questions were asked, many, many questions. I could convince C-Sec that no one knew something from your identity and I as Manager should lead the company. Of course I needed to wait first, because this company gets observed for sure, but with the help of the newly programmed Software the safety is ensured."**; **"Yes of course. I was aware of the fact that you were not able to send a message instantly. Were the questions relevant or can I assume that it was the usual?"**; **"Nothing worth mentioning. Everyone was interrogated to the connection to you, what they knew, if they knew something and where you could have escaped."**; **"I see. How is it looking otherwise?"** Elaine asks and the Salarian picks up a Datapad, before coughing lightly.

"**Let us start with the most important: After the Attack the Citadel has paid us the compensation amount of 100.000 Credits, because the attack was categorized as terrorism and so the Citadel was indebted to us. In addition our krogan partner has said that he will continue to work with our company, because he will earn more money this way. Vincent Luàn on the other hand has made comments that he will not work under a salarian Toadface and that currently various gangs attack him, now where everyone knows who you were on the Citadel."**; **"Well then we need to look out that Vincent will not get any ideas."**; **"Indeed. He said with enough resources he could build up a powerful army to clean up correctly, so that you don't need to fear anything anymore."**

"**About how much are we talking here?"**; **"Mr. Luàn said he will need around 80.000 Credits. On the one hand mercenaries, on the other weapons and Security Systems in his own territory."**; **"That is quite much money. How much have I available? The last Update is not here still."**; **"Well after my calculations it needs to be 330.000 Credits in total."**; **"So 80.000 are definitely possible."**; **"That is the case. The company will be able to reap increasing profits in the next time. PR technically it is indeed not an advantage that an infamous criminal was involved here, but the company name is on everyone's lips and with the right words everyone can be convinced."**; **"Good. Then we will give Vincent his 80.000. Who wants to have power, needs to give also something for this and when this Pyjak wants to betray me I have once again the same sum to finish him off."**; **"All right. I tell him that you are ready to give him the necessary funds. Have you another order, which needs to be done?"** Leros asks. Kysaek puts her head back and considers this for a while. Then she says: **"I want to invest in the company. You said in the close future increasing profit is to be expected, therefore it would be better to grow with them."**; **"A good suggestion, Kysaek."**; **"What do you think? How much money we need to invest?"** Elaine presses here. The Salarian activates his Omni-Tool and calculates: **"Mhmhmh carry this…costs for this…mhmhmh, I guess around 125.000 Credits."**

The Asari nods to the words of the man: **"Then take the necessary money."**; **"Very well."**; **"Is there something else which needs to be discussed?"**; **"No. In the moment everything is clear. Vincent gets his funds and I expand the company even more."**; **"Good. Report to me, when there is something important or when there is something by you."**; **"Understood."**; **"Kysaek out."**, the Asari answers and ends the connection. The Terminal is still switched on and Elaine types on the Interface to actualize her data. The process barely needs 5 minutes, before she switches the Terminal off and stands up to do some prolonged stretching exercise.

"**After all the trouble of the last days I could take some time out."** the Asari thinks. She goes to the exit of her quarter and steps into the main corridor of the floor. Barely Elaine stands in front of the door she hears a growling voice from the other end of the corridor. Kysaek follows the voice to its source and looks at the back of Vorrn, who stands in front of the Elevator in full rig and bats around with the guards: **"My patience is exhausted slowly, although I don't have such a thing even."**, the Krogan growls to the guards. A Batarian replies: **"You can stamp and growl as much as you want: Weapons are only allowed the Security Forces in the city and for special qualified persons."**

"**I am a special person. Case closed."**; **"No you aren't."**; **"Then I lodge a claim for special persons."**; **"Declined."**; **"Oh yeah?"**; **"Yes."**, the Batarian answers. Instantly Vorrn draws his shotgun and aims at both guards, equally like they do with him. The Krogan growls: **"New Claim. Is it declined as well?"**; **"It is not only declined, it will vanish in the archives, as well like you will vanish below the ground soon, when you don't drop your weapon."** the guard threatens, whereupon Vorrn growls. Kysaek wants to intervene already, when the Krogan lowers his weapon and snorts angrily: **"I'll be back."** The man turns away and disappears in his Quarter. Elaine shakes her head sighing and disappears in the staircase.

With a fast pace Elaine goes the stairs down, whereby she creates a loud echo in the whole staircase. Arrived at the bottom she enters the guarded lobby of the building and nods to the salarian concierge behind his desk. He returns the nod of the Asari, who leaves the building now and breathes in the mild air on the street. Kysaek looks to every direction and thinks: **"That is almost like on Illium. Only not so close built to each other and a way cleaner. Moreover this mild climate has a ring to it, although it would be nothing for me in the long run."**

At the end of her consideration Elaine decides for the right side and goes along the curb, while it continues to snow weakly, but not strong enough for an umbrella or something similar. After some streets the Asari stops and narrows her eyes a bit, when she recognizes Dorvan's Bot. The machine stands eye to eye with a dark red, grayish striped Geth and Elaine can hear the whirring of both machines. She comes closer with a slow pace and stops in an appropriate distance. First the unknown unit looks to the Asari, but then also Dorvan's Bot. **"Ah Kysaek hello."**; **"Hello Dorvan."** Elaine answers and looks to the unknown Geth, before saying: **"Excuse me, I didn't want to interrupt."**; **"Don't worry you haven't. We have finished right now our five million line long Dialog."**

On Dorvan's words Elaine begins to wonder: **"…five…million…lines?"**; **"Correct."**, Dorvan answers, but Elaine presses here: **"And can I ask what the topic was?"**, whereupon the new Geth intervenes. The voice of the unit could be interpreted quite female: **"The Courtesy of a civilized society contains first the introduction of the facing persons. My name is Mild."**; **"Mild?"**; **"Yes, Mild."**; **"I am Kysaek."**; **"I am happy to meet you. Dorvan let your involvement in the fact that he is here be known during our dialog."**; **"I hope during this he said also something good."** Elaine smirks. Mild opens and closes the iris of her eye: **"Irony recognized thanks to the mien. Most of his utterances were only of positive nature, despite the fact that you weren't the center of our dialog."**; **"And what was the center?"**; **"His origins. On whole Anhur there are only two other Geth except for me. Most of my Species lives on Rannoch with the Quarians and are only represented at most by 10.000 Geth in the whole galaxy."**; **"10.000 is quite a lot."**; **"That may sound this way, but considering the number of Star Systems and habitable Planets as well like Space Stations or Safe Areas on uninhabitable planets 10.000 is compared quite a low number."**; **"Yes…ehm, sounds evident. And what is with Dorvan's origins now?"**; **"Well I was sure to 99,99999 percent that he is a Geth, who also lives on Anhur. Alone the probability that we meet bursts all mathematical calculations, but is explainable by the organic Concept of Coincidence."**; **"And what does this mean?"**; **"Nothing is impossible. Who attunes his conscience to this, gets surprised rarely and will never stop learning."**; **"Okay, okay and what is now with your dialog?"**; **"I started a conversation with Dorvan and realized that his manners differ from the ones of the Geth, but still are similar. Here it lasted a while till he was able to convince me of the fact that behind him is no Geth, but instead a Batarian."**; **"Yes we heard this a few times already."**; **"At the end this was the center of our dialog. During this my view was extended once more and the Concept of Coincidence occurred."**; **"Nice to hear."**; **"For me too."**; **"…but when the question is allowed: your name is Mild?"**; **"Exactly."**; **"Mild…like mild weather?"**; **"Yes."**; **"Unusual name."**; **"This opinion is understandable. Many Geth gave themselves after their awakening names of certain items, traits or organic unusual names."**; **"And why your name is Mild?"** Elaine asks and the Geth looks up for a moment.

"**The weather. No matter on which planet I was, I like mild weather. I like the calm."**; **"Well then Anhur fits to you."**; **"That it does. Anhur embodies everything I like. Not only the weather. Its inhabitants, its policy, its way of living."**; **"I'm happy for you."**; **"Unfortunately I can't comprehend the organic happiness still. That my programming reacts to it with an increased attention than other things, is the only reason why I know that I like It."**, the Geth explains and Kysaek nods. Then the Asari says: **"I don't want to bother you anymore and explore the city."** Both machines whirr: **"Noted."** They turn to each other, while the Asari goes away slowly, hearing still for a while the electronic communication until she is far away enough.

Now Elaine steps into a pedestrian area, far away of the much-used street. After a short valuation she realizes that it needs to be small Business District, whereby there are many noble and expensive shops with a varied product line. The first shops Kysaek sees are boutiques with garments but also with jewelry, by which Elaine stops also for a while. She looks at the Asari Mannequin with a silver tiara, which engulfs the whole face and the cartilage, crowned by a red gemstone. **"Mhh really fashionable. That can be worn even in a Disco…but probably it would be stolen quite fast."** Elaine considers and reads the price label: **"275.000 Credits."** With a grin Kysaek shakes her head: **"Serious? With that a family is able to live almost half of a life."** she considers and goes on.

Not far away from the last shop the Asari sees Doctor Azkar and Thais at a table of a Café. Both have white, with blue stripes decorated cups in their hands and drink from them from time to time. One moment Kysaek thinks if she should go to the two and decides finally to step to the table. The Asari as well like the Drell wear similar clothes to Elaine, but Relis also with her coat. **"Hello Kysaek."** Relis greets, while Thais looks also to Elaine, greeting her: **"Hello Kysaek."**; **"Hello Thais. Doctor Azkar. Do you enjoy your coffee?"** Elaine asks. Relis nods and Thais says: **"I drink tea with thessian honey."**; **"Well as long as it tastes."** Elaine replies, which is why Relis says: **"And you Kysaek? Do you enjoy finally your stress-free time?"**; **"Stress-free is…how Professor Solus liked to say? A Variable. On the Citadel is everything alright for now, but in front of my door almost a gunfight has started."**

Thais says: **"Vorrn?"**; **"Vorrn."**, Kysaek confirms. Thais puts her cup down and says: **"He is strong without a doubt. His manner is distinct, even for a Krogan. One could think first he matches to the typical patterns…but I think when you are able to understand him he can be a loyal ally."**; **"Ah. So I should also start with death threats and wear a big gun with me?"**; **"Not quite. But what all Krogans respect is strength and authority, a good start by Vorrn."**; **"I will remember this and will not continue to bother you two."** Thais nods to Elaine's words and Relis bids goodbye: **"We will see you, Kysaek."**

The Asari nods to both and leaves their table to explore the area further. During this almost half an hour passes in which Kysaek wanders through the District and over her head Magnetic Rails drone. In front of some shops people as well like VI-Units are promoting their numerous bargains and the deeper the Asari goes into the District the more colorful it becomes. **"It looks more like I have ended up in the Entertainment District of the city."** she thinks. During her observation above all the cinema catches her attention with its holographic promotional images on the walls. In front of one of these image Tavis stands, wearing also normal clothes and has crossed his arms. Kysaek smirks by this view and sneaks slowly to the Turian.

She stops behind him, while Tavis looks from one image to another. On one is a big Elcor with huge cannons on his back with the label 'Die Soft VII' The other image shows a big mountain with a huge silver ring on its peak: 'Lords of the Rings' It seems that the Turian is in two minds and so Elaine taps on his shoulder: **"Problems?"** Tavis turns around a bit and nods to Kysaek: **"A bit. Two good movies and both are shown at the same time. Hard to decide."**; **"Mhh Die Soft I know. But this Army of the Ring tells me nothing."**; **"Then you have missed something. It bases on turian mythology."**; **"And what is it about?"**; **"Well I don't want to spoiler too much. Once on Palaven they believed in many things: Wizardry, exotic creatures and more. To this also belonged the belief in the Silver Rings of the Mountains. In traditional sagas they says that on the highest mountains of Palaven silver Rings were enthroned. In them powerful Wizards were sealed, but even when they couldn't move anymore its influence spread throughout the whole planet. This movie tells the story of the heroes, who fought against these Silver Rings and freed Palaven in this way from Tyranny and the Evil."**; **"Sounds like quite a good story."**

"**Indeed, whereby I would favor Die Soft."**;** "Isn't that the part where Brucelis goes to Noveria?"**; **"Yes. After the last six parts played on Deekuna they have shifted the location to a new planet. From the perspective of the story it should be one of the better parts of the series, but there for there are two times of the number of deaths than the last movie."**; **"Well Action is rarely designed for good stories, but exactly for Explosions and Gunfights."**; **"Yes and even when the stories interest me, I am not averse of watching a good Action Movie…and you would watch rather Die Soft?"**; **"Of course. And exactly by you…sate your head first with a dull story, then the big story will wow you even more. When you watch first the good story and then the dull Action Movie, you could be disappointed from the plain plot."**; **"Mhh and when I first watch Die Soft and then the story of Lords of the Rings is bad?"**; **"Then raise a complaint to the director."**; **"…good plan. Do you want to come with me maybe? Cinema alone is less funny than as a pair."** Tavis coughs lightly before adding: **"Or with more people…moreover I can protect you there better."**

The Asari moves her head here and there, before she answers: **"Nice offer, but I believe this city offers still more and the movies will not run away after all."**; **"I see. Well then I dart for Die Soft."**; **"Have fun."** Kysaek says and Tavis goes to the box office. The Asari shakes her head for a moment. **"Has Tavis tried to invite me to a Date right now?"** she considers, but then puts it off, **"Sure not him."** she murmurs quietly. Then she goes away from the cinema and reaches slowly the end of the pedestrian area. On the right corner is found a shop for Skybikes, which gets besieged downright by Dios and Kuren. Elaine passes the Twins and hears their words: **"Should we apply for adding this to our assortment?"** Kuren asks. Dios answers: **"We should…of course we need to check these things properly prior and get a sample."**

Kuren: **"And I will drive it."**

Dios: **"No. I thought this would be clear once and for all. You screw, I drive and fly."**

Kuren: **"I am for changing things."**

Dios: **"And how?"**

Kuren: **"The one who can convince Kysaek to buy a Super X-10 SkyBike from BinHex is allowed to use it also."**

Dios: **"That sounds like an offer. I will be able to educe the 95.000 Credits from her."**

Kuren: **"No you will not."**

Dios: **"We will see."**

Kuren: **"Yes we will."** Kysaek goes on till she is out of reach so she can't understand further words and has also reach the end of the area. Directly in front of her the busy street is expanding, which gets used on ground as well like in the air. **"It looks like here the Entertainment District ends."** the Asari sighs mentally. She allows her eyes to look around and sees in a certain distance a small stand in front of which Vorrn is found. The Krogan still wears his dark blue with red stripes decorate armor, but seems to have left his weapons. Of the stand a small Steam Cloud comes, which is better seen thanks to the mild temperature. Curiously the Asari goes slowly to Vorrn.

The closer Elaine comes the better comes the smell of fried fish and various sauces. Vorrn stares literally to the cart and Kysaek stops some meters away from him. **"Nhrrr everything looks good. Are these real batarian Terror Jaws?"**, Vorrn asks the turian saleswoman, who answers: **"Yes these are real."**; **"Are they fresh as well?"**; **"As fresh as you would have choked them yourself right now."**; **"So these beasts have lived still when they arrived on Anhur?"**; **"I should say so. They come from a breeding of a Batarian in this city."** The Krogan's mouth is watering and he asks: **"How much?"**

"**Because Khar'shan is still a big scene of devastation it is hard to find fishers who catch these. So to breed them on different planets it even more difficult…"**; **"Don't talk too much and come to the point."**; **"6000 Credits per kilogram."**; **"6000?! Then even an extortionate Volus is cheaper!"**; **"Probably he is, but there the Terror Jaws will not be real and not so fresh."**; **"Pah. What have you else?"**; **"Sunfishes from Thessia. Bred on the Citadel."**; **"There are no fishes on the Citadel."**; **"There are."**; **"No. This rumor has done rounds for eternity. On the Citadel are only imported fishes from other Worlds."**; **"Then this is long ago, that you ask for information. In the meantime they get bred in small facilities."**; **"Mhpf with this I can live. Woe they don't taste good!"**; **"They taste good, my word on this. Anything else?"**; **"Mhpf. Yes a roll with a trout."**; **"That makes another 200 Credits."**; **"Yeah, yeah…"** Vorrn snorts and notices Kysaek now.

The Asari says: **"A Sea Gourmet?"**; **"Gourmet? Aren't these the sissies who judge food after its pretty garnish and after the right amount of peppercorns on the meal?"**; **"Yes exactly."**; **"Then don't offend me."**; **"I take it back."**; **"Good."**; **"So you have put your weapons away to get out?"**; **"No."**; **"…no?"**; **"A Krogan has always a weapon."**; **"…Vorrn."**; **"What? A Krogan is a weapon!"**; **"Okay. But how about that you solve your problems with persuasion and reason once instead of violence?"**; **"That I do almost always."**; **"Really?"**; **"Yes."**, the Krogan grins. He lifts his right hand and clenches a fist, **"That is persuasion."**, then the left hand is lifted and clenched to a fist, **"And that is reason."**

"…**hitting arguments."** Elaine answers. Vorrn says: **"Like I said. I solve my problems more often with persuasion and reason than you think."**; **"Got it. Bon Appetite."**; **"Kysaek."**, Vorrn says and turns back to the stand, from which Kysaek turns away now. For a moment she considers: **"I believe that was it with the exploration. Moreover it gets cold slowly and the snow becomes stronger."** the Asari realizes and starts to go back across the pedestrian area.

* * *

Well the chapter is close to its end and here comes a music switch: "Grunt awakens – Mass Effect 2 Combat Additional Videogame Score" Reset it by 0:42 ;-)

* * *

During her way back the snowfall increases, but is still mild. Still the Business District is lively and the people shop studiously. Elaine seems to be quite relaxed and hides her hands in the pant pockets. **"When I dress more warmly, I could accustom to Anhur. No one wants to shoot us. No one hunts us. No one yells: 'Terrorists!' Yes maybe we stay on Anhur."**, the Asari considers. She smirks for a moment and then goes on, whereby she can hear a banging from the distance. **"Has Vorrn overrun me and tries to persuade someone from his reason…?"** she jokes mentally. First Elaine goes on normally and thinks of nothing, but the closer she comes to the source of noise the more obvious it becomes that it needs to be a brawl. More and more passerbies come towards the Asari now, going away apparently from the place of the occurrence, which Elaine reaches now and stops in an appropriate distance. In front of her a Krogan wrestles with a Salika in the middle of the street.

"**Take it back!"** the Krogan snorts angrily, while the Salika hisses: **"Your Krogans are nothing now. Pets of the galaxy. We Salika have an Empire, which doesn't get challenged!"** Thereupon the Krogan roars and throws the humanoid insect across the street. The thrown one hits a metal wall and collapses. Triumphantly the Krogan yanks up his arms, but the Salika puts his powerful arms on the street and presses himself up, while his pincers come out of the mouth. The Krogan mocks: **"Still not enough!"** He turns around and grabs a small knocked over bar table to throw it at the Salika, but who blocks it with his arms and allows hearing an insect-similar hiss. Elaine comes closer to the fight, whereby she can see two lying officers of the Consulate at the side, not visible if dead or alive. Her eyes direct back to the fighters, above all at the Salika, who gathers now his green shimmering Biotic. He fires a Warp at the Krogan, who blocks it with a biotic Barrier and starts grinning.

"**When I see you Salika…then I see an odd mix of Turians and Salarians…and your females have something from Asari, but only the slutty ones."** These words bring wrath to the Salika's eyes, who bristles up with Biotic Energy now. He sends a big wave of Biotic forward as well like the Krogan. The powers collide and create a small shockwave, which breaks the surrounding windows as well like various items get dashed away. Elaine herself needs to stem against the powerful wave and hesitates for a moment, before she yells: **"Hey, have you lost your mind?!"** what attracts the attention of both men. **"Barely have you spoken about them, they appear, the arbitrators of the galaxy. Pah, that's like a bad curse."**, the Krogan spits. The Salika puts his pincer together and agrees to his enemy: **"What do you expect from a species, which consists only out of women."**

Elaine crosses her arms and says: **"Normally I don't belong to the arbitrating kind of Asari. Mostly I spread hits with fist and Biotic."**; **"Well then try this by us, erhehehe."** the Krogan challenges her. Elaine shakes her head: **"No. I have landed on Anhur not long ago and respect what this planet represents. That's why I ask, why you are doing this?"**; **"Because he offended my species."** the Krogan snorts angrily and looks back to the Salika, who mocks: **"Truth is no offence. It is a fact."** Both get ready for another charge, whereby Elaine mentions casually: **"You are pretty blind…"** Thanks to this she gets the attraction of both back and the Krogan asks: **"Really? Are we?"**; **"Yes, you are. I mean this battle should show which of your species is better, or not?"**; **"Indeed."**, both answer.

The Asari nods: **"And then you are doing this here? Why not in a Battle Arena? Further behind I saw one…"**; **"Battle Arena? A Battle with Rules? That is for wimps."** the Krogan scoffs. **"Maybe, but there is only one rule: no killing. A dead corpse disappears fast, but a living one, whose body is proof of the suffered wounds, which his enemy has inflicted…"** the Asari floats the suggestion, which is why both opponents start to brood. **"Mhhhh."**;** "Mhhhh."**

Kysaek grabs the chance and says: **"And in the arena no one runs away…no, they pay for this and the Security doesn't throw you in the prison."** Then both attackers look at each other with a sharp glance. It lasts a moment until they turn to Kysaek and nod. **"Yes. A victory in front of witnesses instead of a Battle with only us…"** the Krogan confirms, before the Salika adds: **"And when everyone sees his body with the from me inflicted wounds, everyone will know how weak the Krogans have become…"** The men look at each other now and grin broadly, but say nothing anymore. Few seconds later the Security officers arrive and surround the two, who surrender voluntarily. **"Some days in the cell, then you are in for it."**, the Krogan promises. **"Of course, but only when they don't finish you off earlier."** the Salika laughs and the men get cuffs. Kysaek sighs relieved and shakes her head: **"Fortunately I could fudge this…when these two would have attacked me…ow."** she says to herself and leaves the place like nothing would have happened.

* * *

Well quite a short chapter here ;-) A little bit chatting and a short Side Quest done :-) and even got convincing points for it ;-)

Next Chapter the main story gets continued :-)


	33. The Request

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter III: **The Request

* * *

And again starting with music ;-) "Mass Effect 3 Main Menu Music"

* * *

One day after Kysaek's trip to the lively Business District close to her Quarter a ghostlike calm started over New Thebes. The grey cloud ceiling fits to the picture and the ruling mood in the city. Everywhere black smoke pillars raise up to the sky, some weaker, some stronger and still others get accompanied by fire, after several bombs exploded in the early morning hours. The civilian traffic on the ground and air accumulates across various Checkpoints of the local Security Forces, as well like only half of the magnetic rails are still driving. Over and over again new ambulances start at the ground as well like in the air, police, fire brigade as well like Military ones, which split up in every direction. The vehicles pass also flying over and over again the window of Kysaek's quarter, in which the Asari and her companions wait, while they observe the situation of the city. Thais, Vorrn and Relis stand at the window, while the others have gathered around the switched on TV. Tavis sits with Dorvan at the couch, whereby the Bot of the Batarian is sitting on the ground beside him switched off. The Twins stand with the smoking Kysaek behind the item of furniture and follow the now starting news.

A typical News Jingle is heard together with flying around letters, which form together the words: **"New Thebes News."** These shape dissolves one moment later and only the starting letters remain, with the crest of the Consulate in the background: 'NTN' The logo gets smaller and moves to the left corner of the screen, while now the studio with its batarian anchor man gets displayed. The man wears a black suit and holds a Datapad in his hands: **"Here are the New Thebes News and I am Egar Broko with current daily news."** Beside the head of the Batarian some images of destroyed and burning locations get displayed, while he starts to speak: **"It is now two hours ago since New Thebes was shaken by a series of explosions. Most targets were lively places like schools, shops, streets with high traffic density and much more. At this hour there are no proper numbers, but the Security Forces and local Supply Forces guess there were around 2000 dead and around 7000 injured people. The number gets corrected upwards every minute."**, for a moment the Batarian looks at the Datapad, before he lifts his head back and says: **"With this series of attacks the terror of Neo-Cerberus has reached New Thebes now. Till now mainly villages at the borders and smaller cities, but also Enkalah, the second biggest city after New Thebes northwestern of here, were the targets of the terror group, so now Neo-Cerberus has also reached the Capital. A while after the attacks hooded soldiers of the terror group declared that Anhur is a stain in the galaxy, a mix of all species supported by human proponents, who has also earned death like the alien scum. After the Attacks Consul Sha'ira spoke to the people of Anhur where she called the inhabitants up to calm, but hear yourself."**, the Batarian says and the whole picture gets blanked out only to be replaced by a Vid. One can see a simple stage with the flag of the Consulate in the background and between two items Sha'ira stands.

"**I know that all of you are worried, citizens of Anhur. In your eyes I can see the fear, the despair, but also flaming up hatred. Grieve for the dead, cry over them, but don't allow being eaten out by it and instead unite even more, if Humans, Turians, Asari, no matter which species, because we are one folk. And as one folk we will act, do everything to end this terror and care for the ones who got hit by this disaster. Even when some say we are alone, because the Citadel has forsaken us and blames scavengers, pirates and incendiary Warlords, who seek for power, for this, so I say you we are not alone and we know the truth. Our ideals, our folk, everything we embody consists out of more than only buildings and as long as we heed this in our mind Neo-Cerberus will never win, like they hope. Keep Calm! Stand together! We will overcome this crisis and arise from it strengthened! We are the Consulate! We represent peace, justice and unity!"**

The last words are spoken by the Asari with much vigor, deviant from her usual calm kind, before the Vid gets blanked out. The Batarian returns: **"That was the statement of Sha'ira. When we have new details, we will report back, your NTN Team."** After the words once again the Jingle starts and the letters fly around the screen before shaping again 'New Thebes News'. Thereupon the TV gets switched off and everyone spreads in the room with thinking faces.

Kysaek blows a last smoke cloud out of her mouth and stubs the cigarette out. The Asari sits down on the chair by the table at the window with a bended posture and grabs her head with her right hand. She rubs over her forehead and sighs loudly: **"No matter where we go, the trouble follows us at every turn."** By Kysaek's words Thais turns away from the window and says: **"Somehow it is true. But this trouble was here already long before us and has dimensions, which surpass our problems by far."**; **"There you are right. As if there are no other problems in the galaxy, no one needs to create some for oneself."** Elaine grumbles, while Vorrn snorts: **"Pah, the old Cerberus had still Ideals. Even the Terra Firma Party has more honor than this scum from Neo-Cerberus."** On these words Thais looks to the Krogan: **"You sympathize with the old Cerberus and this Terra Firm Party?"**; **"Of course. They have never allowed to get forbidden to speak and wanted to demand only what the humanity deserved."**; **"And Neo-Cerberus doesn't do it?"**; **"They pretend it, but most of them simply want to murder so-called aliens. When someone wants to murder, you don't need to hide it behind some ideals, which you don't do justice. And that's why Neo-Cerberus is a pathetic bunch."**

"**Listen to this."** Thais smirks, while Vorrn grins. Kysaek goes to the window silently during this and crosses her arms. **"As bad as it is, we can't be distracted. We need to recover here and then travel to Trident."**, Elaine says. Tavis stands in the corner of the room and leans against the wall, before saying: **"There is only one problem."**; **"And what one?"** Kysaek asks. **"When we want to leave Anhur the danger is big that our ship gets shot down by Neo-Cerberus perhaps."** the Turian fears. Except for Vorrn and Kysaek everyone says: **"True."**

Thereupon Elaine's hand moves over her face once again and she gasps: **"And what should we do now?"** the Asari asks into the room, but no one says something. Everyone looks at Elaine only, like the answer would be right in front of her nose. The Asari looks from face to face and asks: **"…are you serious?"** No answer follows on this question. Slowly she gets up and goes back to the couch, creating in this something like the center of the room while being surrounded by the others. **"Don't we have enough problems?"** Kysaek says, whereby Thais starts to speak now: **"We have them, but right now something blocks our goal, which is why we need to clear the way. Of course we would help the people here additionally."**; **"Of course we would…"**; **"You don't want this?"**; **"…are we something like heroes? I never wanted to be a hero."**; **"No. No one here is a hero. But one question, Elaine…you say you never wanted to be hero, but why have you helped the children on the Citadel?"** Thais asks and crosses her arms in front of her stomach. Elaine wants to say something, raising her right hand with a raised forefinger, but then keeps silent. It lasts some moments till the Asari lowers her arm and says: **"Because it was the right thing to do. Like mentioned, there are enough problems in the galaxy, but something like this doesn't need to be there as well."** To this statement Thais nods: **"You say it. It was the right thing to do. Bet you have not thought about being a hero during this, but instead did what you think is right…even more. You have saved a young life against a probably bad fate, although not every one of us liked this. But afterwards it proved to be the best."**, Sapto says and looks around.

Elaine sighs, but nods ultimately. Vorrn symbolizes with his finger and noise a vomiting. **"Wah, are you ready soon? Otherwise I vomit my fish out again."** Tavis says: **"Isn't that right to your liking…eh, not the vomited fish now. I mean the possibility to hurt people and for this getting rewarded with Credits."**; **"Nhrpf. So it sounds already completely different…but not this claptrap about heroes and helping."** Vorrn snorts. Kysaek puts her arms over the head and goes round circles with her steps. **"And how should we do it, when not even an army, a planet is able to do it?"** the Asari asks and creates considering faces by everyone. Some moments long no one hears something, except for the noise from outside, muffled thanks to the window panes. Additionally a signal blinks and beeps now at the big TV Screen, attracting the attention of everyone. Tavis looks to the screen and then to the others, before saying: **"Do you think the galaxy eavesdrops us secretly and telephones us now?"** Elaine points at the button: **"By everything what happened to us, I would bet on it."** The Turian nods and pushes the Accept Button to activate the screen.

* * *

Now look for a nice image of "Septimus Oraka" via Google/Images ;-)

* * *

All eyes are directed at the created connection and at a showed, tightly standing and armored Turian. An obviously older Turian, whose black scaly skin gets grey slowly and shows various flaws, but he doesn't look weak that's why. On his left chest some bands and badges hang, which show him as a high ranked officer, who starts speaking now: **"The Consulate offers you all its greetings, as well like me, General Septimus Oraka, Supreme Commander of the Forces of the Consulate."** Some nod to him or raise their hands for a moment, whereby they start looking at Kysaek right after this. The Asari steps a bit forward. **"Best regards back, General. To what do we owe the honor that someone like you calls to us?"** the Asari asks.

The General puts his arms on the back and loosens his posture a bit. **"Right to the heart of the matter, like Sha'ira mentioned, I like this."**, Oraka states and Kysaek nods to him, but stays silent, while he continues to speak: **"I am sure everyone of you has noticed the situation we are in."**; **"It sticks out a mile. Moreover we have gathered personal experience during our Arrival."**; **"Then I don't need to mention how serious the situation is."**; **"No, surely not, but why have you called here?"**; **"To express an invitation to the Government Tower."**; **"Invitation to the Government Tower? The big Tower in the Center?"**; **"Exactly. That is the Government Tower and you were there already once, Kysaek."**; **"And for what we should go there exactly?"**; **"To discuss something from face to face, not across a Vid Connection."**, the General says.

Kysaek lowers her look a bit and her face tells that she considers this. **"An invitation to the Government Tower, how fitting. If they have spied on us? …Well putting their nose out of joint would be bad, after all the Consulate has refuged us. But we can't neglect our issues as well, so…"**, the Asari considers, before lifting her head again to look at the General, **"We accept the invitation, but prior we still need to care for issues. I hope that is all right."**, Elaine answers. The sidearms of the General move around a bit, before he replies: **"Do what you need to do, but don't take too much time."**; **"Of course General."**; **"So be it. General Oraka out."** the Turian says and ends the connection.

Kysaek puts her arms in the sides and look around for a moment. **"You have heard it. We got invited to the Government Tower…if you have still something to do, do it now. I send some new orders still and look around in the city."**, the Asari says. Her companions nod to Elaine and then leave the room one after another, while Kysaek herself goes to a dresser on which a silver box is found. She opens it and looks at her Battle Suit, which she takes out of the box now. Elaine unrolls it in front of herself and looks at it, whereby she notices that the damages of the suit are gone. The holes are patched hand-made and the damages of the metal plates of the suit are restored. Elaine puts her suit over the shoulder, while she goes to the bathroom, one moment later enters it. She puts her suit over a retainer at the wall and lifts up the right side of her shirt, whereby she looks first at her healed wound, then at her face. **"Well then, let's do it."**, Elaine says and undresses quite fast, only to dress in her Battle Suit right after it.

After Elaine has changed her clothes she leaves the bathroom. She stretches herself once, whereby she lets her arms move in circles during this, feeling the synthetic cloth at her skin. **"The suit was worth its money."** she says to herself. The Asari then looks at the Terminal, right before going to it, but stopping in front of it instead of sitting down. With one click the machine boots and the company menu of Kysaek builds up within seconds, several windows, which show the income of the Asari. Her eyes move over every window as well like to the account balance of 125.000 Credits, before she clicks on the window with the label 'Talar's Tech' few moments later. For a moment Elaine examines the positive balance of the turian shop and notices the blinking Letter Symbol on which she clicks to open the message.

Elaine starts reading: **"By now it is talked of everywhere who and what you are, Elaine Kysaek, but I am not interested in this chatter, because I know what you have done for me. We are partners and I earn my money with you, what I will continue as well. That's why I appeal also for financial help in shape of 35.000 Credits so that I can expand my shop and in this way earn more money. I hope you will send me the money and that you all are fine. Greetings from Talar **

…**P.S. Tell Thais that I hope for an early return."**

Kysaek can't stop herself from smirking at the end of the text. She types around on her Interface and within seconds she types in the necessary orders to transfer the wished sum to Talar. After this the Asari closes all windows again and deactivates the Terminal. Elaine turns away from the table and looks once out of the window, before she goes to the exit.

Around 20 minutes passed in which Kysaek has changed clothes and has checked her issues. She leaves the quarter unarmed and takes the Elevator to the Ground Floor this time. She lifts her head for a moment and waits for the usual announcement like on the Citadel, but nothing is heard. **"Apparently here are no such Announcement News."** the Asari utters under her breath and lowers the head again. Few moments later the Asari hears the electronic voice **'Reached Ground Floor'** and the door opens, whereupon Kysaek leaves the Elevator. She enters the lobby of the building, which is secured by several LOKI-Mechs and additional soldiers, before moving across the room to the door and outside to the street. On the first glance everything looks like yesterday, but the Asari thinks: **"Mhpf here everything seems to be all right, but also close here nothing was blown up."**

For a moment she looks right to the way, which leads across the Business District, and then to the other side in direction, which leads to the City Center. Initially Elaine wants to go the Business District, but then she stops and goes to the City Center. Her head turns around over and over again and examines the still quite lively streets, but realizes also by proper examination various closed shops as well like the halting moving traffic. Also the Asari notices more and more patrolling Police cars as well like military vehicles and at the crossroads in front of which she stops are many Mech Types: LOKI, H- and YIMIR-Mechs. **"Well yesterday it was not so serious…well, who wonders; apparently they want to demonstrate Strength and Safety."**

Elaine waits till the stoplights signal green and then crosses the street with a bunch of other passerbies. On the other street side the Asari stops again and looks around, before staring at a worried human pair. Elaine doesn't go closer to the old man and young woman, but still hears their conversation. The old man says: **"Now calm down."**, but the woman shakes her head and replies: **"I have called on his Mobile over and over again, but I don't get a connection."**; **"Of course not. By all this Chaos the net is overloaded for sure or he has switched it off simply."**; **"I don't know…I fear that he has died by the explosions in the Tower of the Novel Sirta Foundation. They say there are extraordinary much dead people."**; **"Now calm down please. Like I know my son-in-law he got stuck in the traffic and was too late for work. In this way he has survived the explosions and is fine."**; **"…I hope you are right, father. I try once again to reach him."** The woman takes her Mobile out of the pocket and dials a number, before putting it at her ear. **"Come on, Freddie…please take this call."**, the woman sighs, while Kysaek goes on slowly to the City Center and lines up for this in the crowd of passerbies.

Kysaek goes almost an hour along the pavement and comes the Government Tower closer with each step, realizing during this, that the Center is even more secured that her neighborhood. When the Asari passes a back alley she hears a voice: **"Hey, you there."** Elaine stops and looks for the source, before seeing a Salarian leaning against the wall. She points at herself, murmuring: **"Who? Me?"**; **"Yes you."** the man nods. The Asari narrows her eyes a bit, but comes closer then to the figure, who steps back into the shadows of the alley, before both stop then. **"Who are you? What do you want?"** Elaine asks and the Salarian folds his hands together.

"**Proposing a deal, Elaine Kysaek."**; **"You know who I am?"**; **"Who doesn't know it? Very, very much Credits for your head, but according to all accounts you have a talent for hairy situations. A talent I want to make use for."**; **"Aha…and for what?"**; **"Well there is this building complex close to the outskirts. It belongs to a gang of ruthless bandits, who have something of great value for Me."**, the Salarian says. Elaine asks skeptically: **"And what is it?"**; **"Not important. That is not part of the deal."**; **"And how should I help when I don't know what I am looking for?"**; **"Simple. The item is found in a black box with striking marks."**; **"And why exactly me? There are more people, who are able to survive hairy situations and have certain talents for such missions. When this is a trap…"**; **"No, no, never. You can be sure that the item in the box is more valuable for me than your head. When you want to have more incentive than Credits and perhaps need future deals…look at it this way, you can win only something by doing this. Simultaneously you can put a stop to the activities of this ruthless gang…or finish off competition, whatever you like more. Everyone wins by this…well except for the gang."**

The Asari puts her arms at her hips, before looking from left to right for a moment. Then she says: **"Does this need to happen fast?"**; **"No. But I don't want to wait an eternity."**; **"…sure. I consider this."** the Asari answers activating her Omni-Tool as well like the stranger. **"When I am interested I will contact you."** Elaine says and both exchange their signatures. **"Excellent. You will not regret it."**, the Salarian claims, before turning away without another word and disappearing from Kysaek's field of vision by going along the alley.

With the right hand she rubs over her forehead for a moment, before shrugging with her shoulders considering: **"About this I need to think properly."** The Asari turns back to the main street and continues her path to the City Center. **"I should hurry now better…otherwise they become impatient in their tower."** Elaine thinks, while she activates her Omni-Tool and types around on it. She sends the message to her companions to start moving slowly in the direction of the government tower. Then she deactivates her Tool again and looks at her goal, which she reaches after half an hour walk.

* * *

Okay first music switching: "Mass Effect 2: The Arrival Score (part 2)"

* * *

The with statues and green areas decorated forecourt of the Tower gets guarded by various Security Forces as well like Military Forces, what Kysaek examines a little bit more properly. She recognizes the artificial positioned small turrets and various Troop Transporters, whose type can be dedicated to the humanity. Even two Sur'Kesh Sliders are found here: Light Tanks whose armor is weak, but there for they have a considerable Fire Power and are very agile.

While Kysaek goes along the forecourt slowly, getting observed during this, some Gunships fly above her head, orbiting around the Tower over and over again. Elaine goes on straight forward and barely pays attention to the Security Forces, before seeing her companions waiting at the entrance to the Tower. Vorrn snorts: **"Have you gone shopping still?"**; **"Do I look like this…?"** Elaine asks. The Krogan grins and turns away: **"Women."** Tavis shakes his head: **"Next time we need to ask Vorrn, if he was too long at the shooting stand, when he comes late…"** what motivates Kysaek to smirk as well like the others. Then they pass the main entrance together and step into an extremely big lobby. At the entrance are counters on both side, which consist out of a mix of marble and metal, further forward are two parallel to each other spiral staircases, which lead to the next floor. Everywhere it teems with government employees as well like Security Personal in shape of persons, Mechs, Drones and CCTV Cameras, which change the peaceful image of water fountains and green plants considerably. The group around Elaine gets observed very properly by civil personal as well like guards, before a human servant waves them to the left counter. Kysaek goes ahead and hears the question: **"Can we do something for you?"**

Thereupon the Asari replies: **"Yes. We got an invitation to the Government Tower."**; **"Is that so? I don't know anything about this."**; **"Not? It came from the Supreme Commander of the Consulate Forces."**; **"…I don't know anything about this absolutely. I will check back…"** the human answers, but gets interrupted by Galaen's clangorous voice: **"That is not necessary. I authorize their access. Someone awaits them."** The man lifts his head and nods. **"Of course Platoon Commander Oraka."** The female Turian nods back to the human and turns to Kysaek's group, before Elaine says: **"Nice Welcome. Will we get a personal escort?"**; **"I am your escort. Follow me please."** Galaen answers. The group around Elaine nod to the turian woman, who goes ahead and leads everyone across the big hall. At the sides Kysaek can see one Elevator after another, directly beside each other, and flags of the Consulate, various statues of the different Races, whereby some are labeled, some not. The most striking statue is the one at the end of the hall, which gets encircled by Kysaek's group right now. It is similar to the statue in the Shepard Museum of the History of the Reaper War, but this time it has an inscription: **"Together we form a better Galaxy."**

After everyone has encircled the statue Elaine and her companions reach one single, big, but heavily guarded Elevator. The guards at the Elevator stop Galaen and her attachment for a moment. The female Turian talks with the guards quietly, so neither Elaine nor the others can hear something, which is why they look at each other quizzically. Finally Galaen turns around and says: **"Let us not waste time. Go."** she waves everyone to her and the Elevator door, which gets opened by the guards. The turian woman goes ahead again and enters the Elevator as first, followed by the others. After everyone has stepped inside the guards type the necessary orders in and activate the machine with their Security Card. Elaine fears: **"Hopefully this Elevator can carry us all…"**, whereby her eyes move unobtrusively to Vorrn. Galaen replies: **"Don't worry. Once even almost ten Elcor were inside."**

"…**how comforting."** Kysaek answers, when the Elevator starts moving upwards. After this no one says another word, while the Elevator needs almost five minutes to signal with the electronic announcement that it has reached its goal: **"Reached Foresight."** The doors open and Galaen goes ahead once again. The others follow her in a room, which is similar to the one Kysaek was welcomed by Sha'ira, but here much less plants are found. The ceiling lights are damped heavily and only at the sides the daylight comes through the panes; otherwise everything looks quite serious.

"**But this is not the end of our journey, or not…?"** Kysaek asks warily, while Galaen leads the group in an area of branched corridors. **"For what such effort? We have thousands of soldiers who could do that."** the female Turian answers. **"…this is also comforting."** Kysaek grumbles. Passed Corridor after corridor and corner and corner the female Turian leads everyone, noticeable during this that there are no guards on this floor or other Security equipment. In the next corridor it leads only forward and at the end is a door, which opens when the group comes closer.

Galaen stops beside the door and waves everyone through, whereby Elaine is the first to enter the new room. Here it is obviously a Briefing Room with circular built benches and a Holo-Projector is in the middle behind which Sha'ira and Septimus stand. While Kysaek stops at the other side of the projector Galaen waits till everyone has entered the room and follows the last, before the door closes behind her. The group spread out in a semicircle around the projector and Galaen goes to Septimus, saluting to him: **"Command executed."** The old Turian nods and returns the salute: **"Perfect Platoon Commander."** while Sha'ira steps forward a bit and bends her upper body to her guests: **"I greet you all and thank you for accepting the invitation."** she says. The Asari lifts her body again and puts her hands at her stomach together, wearing a formal gown. In the same moment the General steps forward and salutes to the group: **"I either want to thank you."**

The salute stays unreturned and Elaine crosses her arms as well like the others take different postures, only no military ones. **"It was nothing. When the Government of a whole Folk invites you, you will unlikely say: 'No thanks, we don't feel like it.'"**, Elaine answers. With these words she motivates Thais, Tavis and Dorvan's Bot to grab their heads, which tells formally: Very tactful. Septimus maintains his composure and seems to be neither aggrieved nor differently upset thanks to this. **"Of course not. But before we get lost in banters, I will answer better why you all are here."** Vorrn comments this with: **"Skills can't be the reason, at least not by them."** pointing with his hand at the others. Tavis mocks: **"Excuse us General. Don't care for the krogan ballast. We wanted to drop him already, but like a Varren he nails his claws into our flesh and clings to us."** The General looks around for a moment, before he says: **"One never should miss a Krogan. These brave warriors have saved the turian Race."** Tavis nods to this mutely only, while Oraka fixates his look at Elaine now.

The Asari asks: **"So why we got invited?"**; **"Because we want to request something from you all."**; **"Request? What do you request?"**;** "Help us to end the danger by Neo-Cerberus once and for all."**

On these words light skepticism spreads on every face of the present people. Only Elaine continues to speak: **"If it is nothing else…and how exactly we should do that?"**; **"All in its proper time. More exact explanations follow soon, because with this plan we don't only want to get rid of Neo-Cerberus, but also clean our ranks of every traitor."**; **"Traitors?"**, Kysaek asks and Septimus nods: **"Before I start with this, I should better summarize the situation once again…it is three months ago since we suffered the first attack of Neo-Cerberus. At the start we didn't even know that it was their doing, we knew only that our ships got looted and destroyed. Not before a while passed we could intercept some transmissions and signatures, which lead us on the scent, but this was completely useless."**, the Turian speaks seriously, while Thais comments once: **"Because the ship came from nothing and that's why you were completely without a chance?"**

"**Exactly. We know only that it needs to be Heavy Frigate of the Alliance Type. This also wouldn't be a problem for our small Fleet, but this ship uses one absolute new Tech, a Cloaking Shield."** Dorvan whirrs: **"Cloaking Shield? Impossible. For ships there is no real cloaking, only cloaking in shape of hiding the heat emission or Tactical Cloaks of smaller Infiltration Units. Cloaking objects of such a size is almost impossible, the energy input and the refraction of the Light for such a magnitude would demand a Generator, which is twice the size of the ship itself."**; **"That we thought as well till a short while ago. But the successful attacks at our ships and even film material have put us right."**

Elaine raises her hand now with a stretched out finger: **"But even with a Cloaking Shield…they can't impossibly know how your ships fly and where…"**; **"Again correctly analyzed. But still they attack us with 100 percent efficiency and that can lead only to one conclusion: there is a traitor within our army, in the higher ranks. We have thought about various plans to neutralize this ship, but every time something went wrong and we lost some ships of our Protection Fleet. Moreover the frigate gets supported by a bigger Carrier, which works as a base for Fighters and Bomber, but luckily has not the same Cloaking Tech. Enforcedly we have rebuilt some of our freighters to Battle Ships, so we have at least the strength to protect Anhur and Korlus…but there for we are not able to send our ships as convoys for Transporter or use the Protection Fleet elsewhere."**

"**All of this sounds quite bad…but apparently you have not only problems in space."** The General nods, while now Sha'ira starts to speak: **"So it is. In all this Chaos around our ships troops of Neo-Cerberus has established themselves on Anhur. Certainly there were some here already before, but in the meantime their strength is frightening. Even on Korlus there are some of them and although I should feel bad for the citizens of this planet first we need to reestablish peace on Anhur, otherwise we can't help."**; **"…and how this should work now? The General has explained a bit and mentioned something about a Request. What exactly should we do?"**, Kysaek asks and Sha'ira looks to the General, who starts speaking now: **"Like mentioned we had created plans already and executed them, but every time something went wrong. We tried ambushes in space, wanted that soldiers with trackers got captured so they would have been brought to their base, which we wanted to storm then. Nothing of this worked, which is the reason we approach to you now…among us, so we can be sure that this plan doesn't goes wrong."**

The General looks to Sha'ira first, then to Galaen, before saying: **"You are famous, above all you Elaine Kysaek. We want to use you as baits, hoping that Neo-Cerberus captures you and we can detect the position of their base in this way."** Vorrn snorts: **"Going back to jail again?"** Elaine turns her head, signifying the Krogan with a glare to keep silent, what he even does. The Asari directs her attention back forward: **"…So we should be the bait? Do you think perhaps that they want us alive because of the bounty?"** Septimus nods: **"That is our hope…additionally that you are in their judgment Aliens. A target Neo-Cerberus can't resist. A famous name and the chance catching It."**; **"…I can't say I like this…sounds for me like a Head-or-Tail-Game. The chances are 50:50 that they shoot us instantly."**; **"I don't want to lie, that there is a big risk."** the General admits and Elaine sighs loudly.

Thais says: **"At least we should hear to the whole plan, or not Elaine?"**; **"…Yes that would be only fair. After all you gave us here a safe harbor, so this is the least we should return."** the Asari nods agreeing, while looking from Septimus over Sha'ira to Galaen. Then she directs her eyes at Sha'ira, who starts speaking: **"I thank you that you listen at least to our request. By this occasion I want to introduce someone still, who has our trust and will stand by our side during this difficult task."**, the Asari says very reverently, while pointing with a flat hand to the right side of benches.

* * *

Switching the music: "Samara – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack" you can also find a nice image of Samara by inserting her name into Google/Images :-)

* * *

All eyes follow the hand gesture to the shadowed benches and not before now everyone notices that someone stands there, whose hazy blue eyes edge out of the darkness. The silhouette is difficult to interpret, when the figure starts moving slowly and goes step by step closer to them, moving quite elegant. Vigilantly everyone follows it with their eyes, before moving first to the legs, which brighten thanks to the light now. Red Boots with heels, which become – apparent quite fast – a part of the leg armor, while the light moves higher and higher, revealing more of the figure…between the legs and the Torsos a black synthetic cloth shows itself only to be replaced fast by the red chest part, which has a subtle V-neck and shows a white-blue skin. At the end the figure, who is an Asari, stops at the lower end of the stairs and observes with quite cool looking mien the gathered group in front of her, what Sha'ira uses: **"I want to introduce to you all one of the few dignified Justicars. She came to Anhur few weeks ago to help us to protect the citizens and stop Neo-Cerberus…"** Sha'ira explains. The others keep silent, partially surprised, awestruck, unimpressed, but also a bit scared. Then the silence gets broken by few words of the unknown Asari:

"**My name is Samara and I serve the Code of Justicars. I came to Anhur to end the Injustice and now I am standing eye to eye with individuals who are wanted in most parts of the Galaxy as criminals."** The words of Samara motivate the majority of Kysaek's group to jump in a light Fighting posture, what the Justicar notices obviously. She raises her right hand soothing: **"I have promised Sha'ira and the General to respect their wishes during this meeting. Moreover Justicars act despite all allegations judiciously and pass judgment not before they confront the accused."**, she says with a lightly friendly mien, which is why the posture of Elaine and the others relaxes again a bit, whereby the Twins start to whisper with Tavis, while Elaine starts speaking to Samara: **"An honor to meet one of the few Justicars…above all again someone, who doesn't roar instantly: 'You are arrested.'"**; **"They have told me your story already. Unfortunately my Code forbids me to listen only to words, that applies to the accused as well like the ones who has said the accusations."**

Kysaek nods for a moment. While everyone looks back to the General, Elaine turns her head around as well and asks quietly: **"What are you whispering there?"** Dorvan opens and closes his Iris, before allowing Tavis to speak: **"We have only bet when we will meet the next former Crew Member of Shepard."**; **"…yes such a thing I asked myself as well and on who you bet?"**, Elaine asks and Tavis coughs lightly, before saying quietly: **"Dorvan bet on Garrus Vakarian, but I think it will be rather the Acting Principal of the Grissom Academy, Jack. Want to join the bet?"**; **"What is the stake?"**; **"One Credit."**; **"…one Credit, yes I think I can still afford this. I bet on the Shadow."**; **"The Shadow…? Ach yes the thief. Good is noted."**, Tavis confirms.

* * *

End of the Samara music ;-) "Mass Effect 2 Kasumi's Stolen Memory – Infiltration (music)"

* * *

Then Kysaek looks back forward and the General coughs lightly: **"I will explain our plan now."** he raises his right arm and pushes on a button of the Holo-Projector. A Map Image of a bigger city appears with various statistics over which the name 'New Thebes' is written. On this map one can see New Thebes as well like the surrounding Terrain out of woods, plains and smaller mountains. Additionally to this the military bases, smaller villages as well like Towns and Cities. The General starts with his explanations: **"That is the situation. New Thebes is the Center of the Consulate, a city with almost 35 million citizens not counting the surrounding Settlement Areas. When you add the ones 100 kilometers around the city we reach 45 million. Why I explain these apparently trivial figures and facts, you will see soon."**, the General promises and continues after a short break for information processing, **"Striking is that our infrastructure is built like a web of a Rachni Queen. New Thebes is the Center and around it the cities spread more and more, the more distant everything is the smaller the settlements. A plan which bore fruits over years to make a planet with burgeoning life out of Anhur. That's why the gathered Council with Sha'ira decided years ago that it is time to weave another web."**

The finger of Septimus types around on the Terminal again and the projection jumps to another point on the map. Once again a very big city is shown, which seems to be as big as New Thebes. Over the statistics the name 'Enakalah' is written. Septimus takes his hands from the desk and puts them at his sides, before saying: **"That is Enakalah. It is the second biggest city of Anhur with a total population of 24 million, adding the surrounding settlements around 30 million. This Center is found around 300 kilometers away from New Thebes and is the main target of Neo-Cerberus."**, Septimus jumps from the big city to the surrounding territories and highlights some, **"The whole galaxy has problems with this Organization, but since the attacks on our ships have started the northwest has transformed into a real war zone. We have evacuated the Border Villages and some cities to Enakalah, what makes it substantial easier for Neo-Cerberus to cause damage with these attacks. But it would have become much worse, when we hadn't evacuated the civilians, because our army consists only out of 100.000 soldiers and we need to secure with it Anhur as well like Korlus. That made it easier for Neo-Cerberus to conquer some villages completely and start over and over again lightning attacks at close points, what leads to the assumption that there need to be several smaller bases."**

Elaine raises her hand and Septimus nods to the Asari: **"And what use we have as baits? I thought you mentioned something about one base which you can attack so all of this ends. But when there are several bases your plan is useless…"**; **"It would, but when we find the main base then we can also find the other bases with its data."**; **"There you are right…when there is the necessary data."**; **"There will be certainly. There needs to be a big base where new material and hostile soldiers arrive…to this one they bring you hopefully, to transport you away."**; **"Shouldn't you be able to detect such a thing…?"**; **"Well Kysaek you are young and still inexperienced. To control the whole traffic of a planet is even for a completely developed world impossible. Smaller ships and Transporter can pass the net over and over again, above all here on Anhur. The planet is huge and only a fraction of it is colonized, so there are enough points which we can't control. Moreover the thin colonization makes it almost impossible to detect hidden Bases with our few satellites and other equipment…to be more precise: it would be a pure hit by accident."**

"**I see…you can continue, General."**; **"Of course. So much to the situation of Anhur and now the precise explanation to our plan follows."** The General deactivates the projection and goes around the projection carefully, arms put at the back: **"With this plan we want to shoot three Varren with one shot. First only the persons in this room will know about the real plan, everyone else stays uninitiated. If you agree to the plan you will be arrested at the end of our conversation and sent on my order to a heavily guarded Security prison outside of New Thebes. But this information will be sent only to four Generals, which get observed. Such a prestigious target like you should encourage the traitor far enough to become perhaps careless."**, Septimus says.

Tavis asks: **"Have you a hunch who it could be?"**; **"…well the most obvious solution would be General Marcus, a human who has left the Alliance Navy cause of differentiated opinions. He behaves odd for months already and meets shady people, but we have no real proof. Moreover it would be against our principles to judge him, because he is a human, although I don't believe that it is one of the other Generals."**, Oraka says, but Tavis presses here: **"And who are the other Generals?"**; **"Well there we have General Tivor and Rannus, two Turians whose career I have traced always and who left the Hierarchy, when I offered them a position in the Consulate. The fourth is General Silern, a former member of STG."**; **"Mhhh your suspicion is justified. Why should Turians and a Salarian help Neo-Cerberus, when everyone knows their goals."**, Tavis agrees, before keeping silent.

Septimus waits a moment, if there are more questions, before starting again, guessing that everyone has understood everything: **"At all events this is goal number one. To look as reliable as possible and to not endanger unnecessary lives you will get transported out of the city with a disguised automatic Transporter, what means that almost only VIs are on board the Transporter. But so Neo-Cerberus doesn't suspect something Samara will be used as your guard; so they think hopefully that we want to relocate you as unnoticed as possible, but are aware of the danger you represent."**, the Turian explains to the end and waits a moment so everyone can work up the information in their minds.

After there are no questions the General goes back to his starting position and continues explaining: **"Then let us come to Goal Number Two. We will implant every one of you before the arrest an unimposing chip below the skin – don't worry it isn't apparent and it doesn't hurt as well."** Elaine asks skeptically: **"How can this not hurt when you implant this below the skin?"**; **"That would take some time…let's say it is quite new Tech."**; **"…and that although the scars are healed almost."**, Elaine laughs for a moment, but recovers again fast, allowing the General to continue: **"The further approach should be clear: we will trace your signals and so detect hopefully the main base. When this happened we will send troops, declaring it first as training. When the troops have got around 50 kilometers at it I will change the orders to attack the base."**

Mocking Vorrn snorts in between: **"And what should we do during this? Sit with our asses in a cell, while you have the whole fun?"**; **"Not at all. We count even on that you break out when the attack starts. The majority of the hostile Forces will be busy to repel our attack, which is why you will not meet many obstacles in the base. On the one hand you can help from the inside then so we can get in the base and on the other hand reach the most important objective of this attack."**, Septimus explains, which is why Thais asks: **"And what is this objective? Find and secure the data of the base?"**; **"No, we will take care of this, if there exists this data. But the most important objective in the first place are to conquer as much as possible hostile Transporters and Shuttles."**, Septimus responds and Thais nods.

Kysaek snaps with her finger: **"I see…When we have the hostile Transporters we can use them to fly to the hostile frigate and finish it off, or not?"** The General nods: **"Exactly, it is good that all of you follow my explanation. When we have some hostile Transporters finally we will pretend an escape with our units onboard to get into the hostile ships…whereby you will support us hopefully."**, Septimus says and then starts to be silent, while the eyes of Kysaek's companions move to the Asari now. She puts her left hand at the right elbow and supports with the right hand her chin. **"So I summarize: By offering us as bait you want to uncover your traitors, storm the base of Neo-Cerberus and with the help of their Shuttles find the hostile ship?"** Septimus as well like Sha'ira nod, but only the General speaks: **"That is the plan, but also by the ship there are two Objectives. We want to destroy it and secure the Cloaking Tech, so we are prepared in the future."** Elaine nods but then presses here: **"By this whole plan…have you thought that the thing with the Shuttles can backfire? When the base reports that they get attacked and maybe even that Shuttles got hijacked…or that they simply sent a new Cloaked Ship when the other is destroyed?"**

"**A risk stays as well like the risk that your arresting happens differently than planned. But about the base, we will use every resource to send an interfering signal. We have done this more often already to stop possible communication, so it will not attract much attention and after the capture of the base we will start a perfectly feigned escape of the enemies. While you are on your way to the hostile ship then we will analyze the data of the base and will start a general mobilization by success to attack even the smallest nest. That will use all of our capacity and cost much, but when we can end everything with one attack it will cost us much less than a long Guerilla War against these terrorists by which many lives will get lost and our resources run low."**, for a moment the old Turian catches a breath, before he continues answering: **"We don't believe either that there will come another Cloaking ship, otherwise it would be here already and would give us a rough time. Still we want to provide for this and that's why secure the Tech."**

Kysaek nods to this explanation of the Turian, who asks now: **"So will you help us?"** During this all eyes stay at Elaine, who keeps silent for a moment, before she starts speaking slowly: **"Someday we wanted to leave Anhur…that means Neo-Cerberus is in our way; that would be a reason to agree to your request. But it isn't the only one, because this will sound quite egoistically, no, we have not forgotten that you helped us and moreover someone needs to end this madness. The galaxy is out of order enough already, there no one needs something like Neo-Cerberus…we are in."**, Elaine declares with serious mien. Relieved Sha'ira nods, as well Septimus and the silent Galaen and even Samara shows with a nod her respect to this decision. Even Kysaek's companions start to be euphoric, smirk, grin and look even more than ready to fight…

* * *

Well and here ends the Request ;-) Know still some questions unanswered, like Samara's verdict, but this will come next. :-) After all this is only the start of the campaign against Neo-Cerberus ]:-D

Another thing: If Kysaek would have been more 'Renegade' she would accepted still – after all it is a Main Quest ;-) – but she would answer much more egoistic ;-P

P.S. I wanted to ask you something actually – probably should have done that earlier ^^; - You know my notes regarding music tracks and Images :-) I wanted to ask you, if you know another way of doing this not forgetting during this that fanfiction doesn't allow links :-) It would be good when someone knows a different way of giving you these links which is not so...repellent ^^;


	34. Against Neo-Cerberus

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter IV: **Against Neo-Cerberus

* * *

Starting with music: "Mass Effect 2: The Arrival Score (part 2)"

* * *

Since the meeting with the Leadership of the Consulate around 24 hours passed and Kysaek and her companions sit in a Cell wing behind an energy barrier of the base of Neo-Cerberus. Everyone is caged in one big cell, whereby some sit, while Vorrn, Tavis and the Twins stand around. Elaine sits with Thais on a shabby cot, while Doctor Azkar sits on a chair opposite of them and Dorvan huddles beside the meditating Samara in a corner – only Kysaek's Mercs are not here. In the Cell lively conversations are found despite the situation, but Elaine doesn't listen to them, because she is buried in her thoughts and considers the events after the meeting. In front of her eyes the pictures are shown again and again, starting by the point when she agrees to help the General.

Septimus tenses up his body and salutes to all of them. **"I am extraordinary happy about this decision."** he relaxes his posture again and nods once again, before he continues to speak: **"If there is nothing else to say, I will start the plan now."** The Turian looks from one to another and waits on a reaction, which needs some time. Not before he wants to speak again, Samara interrupts him: **"With due respect General and Consul, but no matter how much I agree to the decision which was done here, so it is time to enlighten me. Which proof you have that should help me with my verdict?"** Samara asks, making some steps forward. Septimus looks for a moment to Sha'ira, who nods to the General and makes some steps forward as well, looking at Samara. **"Indeed it is time to show you what we promised."** The female Consul says and clicks a bit on the panel, continuing to speak, **"The first things, which were heard from Elaine Kysaek, were about a murder and the with it connected attacks on the property of PGI."**

In front of the present ones a Vid-Data builds over the Holo-Projector, which gets played by Sha'ira and shows Kysaek a familiar situation: She sees her old colleagues, who stand in front of the panel and type in some data, while Elaine comes closer slowly from the back. Then the Asari shoots both one after another, before she disappears out of the sight of the camera and Sha'ira says: **"That is what is presented to the galaxy and seems to be a decisive proof, one of many supposed proofs."** Samara nods: **"So it looks like."**

During this the Justicar looks to the tensed up Elaine out of the corner of her eye. Sha'ira clicks during this on an arrow in the Vid Display and a new Vid Data appears which starts playing. On the first glance one can see a room – quite obviously an empty room for interrogations – which gets entered few seconds later by someone: First only the back of the heads of two Turians are seen, whereby first Galaen's face is revealed by the Vid, who sits down at the table in the middle of the room, holding a Datapad in her hands. The second Turian leads above all by Kysaek to a very surprised mien, but also by the others, when he reveals to be her presumed dead colleague.

Galaen starts speaking: **"Varros Selakus. Born on Palaven. No living family member. Graduation with honors at the turian Hierarchy Military. Last known residence Illium and last job by Peeks Galactic Industries, as Watchman for the Research Facility A at the Main Industrial Area of this company."**; **"That is correct."**; **"And you seek Asylum in the Consulate?"**; **"That is correct."** Varros answers.

Galaen puts the Datapad aside and crosses her arms: **"What is the reason for this request? According to official reports you are dead."**; **"That is correct…I have seen the reports and ask myself what Kysaek has to do with my death, but probably she got into things, which brought her into the firing line of PGI like me."**; **"Explain this more precisely."**; **"…well I was a member of an organization, which aimed for operating against PGI and finally find proof for the scheming of this galaxy wide concern."**; **"What scheming?"**; **"Various. I believe you and many others have heard of it quite some time; many accusations and complains cause of murder, corruption, slavery on not permitted planets, trade and research of Reaper Tech…the list is endless, but never something was proven to this concern. And that was the defined goal of the group I belonged to."**

"**I see. So it was your group who initiated both attacks on the industrial area of PGI?"**; **"That is correct. It has cost much preparations and we were close to the proofs already by the first attack, but it was not enough."**; **"A different question…on a Vid recording your death as well like a so called Mac was seen…but because you live it seems to be wrong, so what happened?"**; **"Such a thing is simply called falsifying, whereby at least Mac's death is true, because I shot him from behind."**; **"So we should allow a murderer and terrorist finding here a safe harbor?"**; **"From should there was no talk, but I beg for it. I escaped the explosion of the Research Facility A only by a narrow margin. After this all was over, because most of us were dead or became targets for the Killers of PGI."**

"**Not exactly an argument for you; with your asylum we would put our citizens in jeopardy."**; **"I know…"** After these words Sha'ira switches off the Vid and says: **"At the end we allowed him to stay and he lives in New Thebes."**

Elaine starts speaking, whereby she is relieved on the one side, but also angry on the other: **"And…that you tell not before here? I would like to have heard about it quite much earlier."**, the Asari drones and Sha'ira nods: **"Like I said by our first meeting, there is someone who has suffered something similar like you and that you will meet him soon. But the recent events have rendered this plan void and we have postponed this meeting."**; **"I see…that is acceptable."**

"**I thank you for your appreciation."** Sha'ira answers and moves her eyes to the Justicar, who says now: **"Indeed a proof, which raises to question everything, especially this concern is no one which should be trusted blindly. On my journey I had the pleasure to meet representatives of PGI the one or another time; most often they got off cheaply." **Elaine looks to Samara: **"So no punishment?"**; **"No. For now there is no reason for it. But should I find out that some of it is true and this all here is a feint I will call you and your companions a visit."**; **"That will not be necessary."**, Kysaek answers and Samara nods.

All attention directs back to the coughing General: **"Now that this is clear, I would like to start the plan."** Septimus says and looks from one to the others. He waits probably again for an objection, but continues after silence meets him: **"Then let us go down to action…"** Instantly he draws his pistol from the belt. He directs it at Kysaek, as well like Galaen draws her Phaeston Assault Rifle from her back and aims it at the group.

* * *

By inserting "Phaeston" in Google/Images you'll get a good image of it. :-)

* * *

As the last Samara draws her Predator and encircles the group, while Sha'ira types around on the panel. Then she starts speaking in an opened Channel: **"Security to Briefing Room 27; instantly that is an emergency!"** Kysaek and her group stand up one after another, hands raised, whereby Vorrn seems to have the toughest time doing this. He growls: **"I could trash Galaen…then it looks at least real."** Septimus shakes his head: **"This idea comes too late. Hands up!"** the General says quite serious and Galaen seems not to be impressed by the words of Vorrn or be otherwise affected. Finally the Krogan raises his hands as well and seconds later the door behind the group opens. A dozen guards storm into the room, led by the words of Septimus: **"This group should be arrested asap. They have milked the generous trust of Sha'ira to capture her by force."**

The guards spread around the group, directing their weapons at them: some have Phaeston Rifles, others simple Predators and even others have Katana Shotguns. **"Arrest them. I don't want to have them in our Capital! Prepare this scum for the transport: I send the Generals the Details."**, Septimus orders. Instantly some guards come closer, draw their handcuffs and grab one pair of hands after another. Above all Vorrn growls very loud and makes it very hard for the guards to press his hands down to chain him, but in the end they are successful. On a pointing hand of Septimus one after another gets led outside the room and then the Government Tower to the Security Station, while the preparations for the orders of Septimus are initiated.

Around six hours later it is time and the group gets brought out of New Thebes by a Security car, disguised as Food Transport; in the cargo room they get guarded by Samara and two simple LOKI-Mechs drive. The group is sitting spread on two sides, legs as well like hands are fixated by Mass Effect Cuffs and solely Samara sits at the wall in the middle in a meditation posture. Vorrn snorts: **"Slowly I am fed up with this whole shit."** Tavis turns his head to the Krogan before replying: **"Earlier it sounded completely different. Imagine only that you can send Neo-Cerberus soldiers flying and shoot them…and whatever else you like to do…hurting people."**

"**Yes earlier I was not sitting chained in a tight Truck. Venting his anger is much healthier…"**; **"Yes. Not that the heart explodes."**; **"I actually meant healthier for you…"** from almost everyone is heard a sigh now, before Thais murmurs: **"Vorrn, simply shut your mouth finally."**; **"Ehehehe. Is the Asari baring her fangs? Although you are still so calm and balanced…almost like our guardian here."** Vorrn grins and looks to Samara, but who is neither moving by any word nor getting provoked.

Next Kysaek starts speaking: **"I believe now everyone should say what he-she wants from Vorrn…"** Barley Kysaek has said this everyone starts saying one after another, except for Samara: **"Shut your mouth finally, Vorrn."** At the end Elaine adds: **"The Democracy has spoken. Shut your mouth now, at least till it starts for real."**

The Krogan grins evilly: **"Democracy mh? For this there is no word in the krogan language…but before you start spouting I keep my mouth shut better."** the Krogan answers, before starting to be silent. A wave of relief spreads on the faces of everyone, while the Truck continues moving to a prison on a street.

When the silence starts again Dorvan looks to Elaine, before saying: **"Have you actually thought already about how we get out of our prison?"** The Asari looks to the Batarian and responds: **"Not really…but you for sure?"**; **"Yes. My Bot is put is below us by our equipment. Neo-Cerberus will think that he is something like a servant unit or similar hopefully. I have cut all connections to my Omni-Tool, except for a plain Code. When I start it everything gets reverted and I have once again full control."**; **"And what is the point of that?"**; **"Well logically looked at the situation, Neo-Cerberus will scavenge the Transporter and take certainly all weapons and items. When our Bot is outside our Cell…"**; **"Then you can control him and try to get us out of the prison."**; **"Exactly."**; **"Good thinking Dorvan, when this works this way."**; **"It will…to 80 percent."**; **"…and the other 20 percent?"**; **"Do you want to know this for real?"**; **"No it is enough when I see it then."**, the Asari sighs, before both start to keep silent again, while the Transporter moves on.

It is almost four hours on its way and comes closer now to a small road construction zone, which consists out of warning lights, an orange striped service cart as well like metal cordons. The surroundings consist almost completely out of lowlands and smaller hills, free of every wood. Slowly the workers come closer with crossed arms and order the Truck with waving several times to stop, what the VI-Units do then also, staying in their driver's cab. Via Truck Radio the Mechs report: **"Unlisted maintenance work ahead. Several organic individuals come closer."**, whereupon Samara opens her eyes, while the others lift their heads. Kysaek grumbles: **"Does someone want to bet that this is a cheap trap?"** Samara nods agreeing: **"It is time."**

The Justicar directs her eyes at the closed door of the Transporter, which can be opened only from the inside. In the meanwhile the workers, wearing overalls and working jackets, come closer to the driver's cab slowly, but the Mechs doesn't open the doors. One of the workers says then: **"VI-Mechs, like expected. Come on, let's do it fast."**

The human draws suddenly his Carnifex out of his jacket and fires at the door of the driver, but this works only barely thanks to the heavy armor. Suddenly the others draw their weapons as well and fire like dozens of humans drop their camo-blankets, starting to surround the plain surrounding area. **"Alert, Alert. Transport under heavy fire. Sending distress call."** one of the LOKI-Mechs whirrs, while the massive armored driver's cab starts to lose against the heavy fire and the LOKI-Mechs get destroyed. At the tail part of the Transporter the attackers out of the lowlands gather, wearing the logo of Neo-Cerberus on their red-black armor. Then a man in an armor steps forward, striking with a different outlook, before warning very loud: **"We know that you are the only one left, Justicar scum. Open the doors or we break them open and then it will get uncomfortable for all of you."**

All weapons are directed at the door, while the Justicar looks at everyone inside and nods silently. She leaves her position and goes to the doors, whereby she pushes the button of the Interface beside it: **"I am surrendering and will open the doors slowly."**

"**Smart choice, blue bitch."** the man mocks and some soldiers laugh. Inside Samara types some Codes on the Interface and puts at the end her hand at the manual lock. She spins the device anti-clockwise and a weak hissing is heard: inside as outside the compressed air leaks. The Justicar steps back and puts her weapon beside her, kneeling down slowly with crossed arms behind the head. Now the heavy doors of the Truck open slowly, whereupon some soldiers come closer, weapons at the ready.

The sun shines only weakly through the thick cloud ceiling at the sky, but it still lightens up the opening cargo room and shines on all occupants. The leader of the hostile troops laughs diabolical: **"Hello…"** While the soldiers come closer the picture blurs away slowly and once again Elaine opens her eyes in the Cell.

The Asari looks to the others, still not listening to the single conversations. She looks to the empty place to her right and sees Thais by Doctor Azkar. Sighing Kysaek puts her head back and closes her eyes again, hearing a voice during this: **"You are uncertain."** the in front of Elaine sitting Samara says. Kysaek opens her eyes again and looks at the Justicar, whose eyes as well like body shine in the gathered Biotic. Elaine says: **"I am uncertain? In what way am I uncertain?"**

On these questions Samara stops her biotic focus and the light disappears: **"Uncertain about who you are and what you should to do."**; **"When this would be the case, I wouldn't be here, or not?"** Elaine answers and Samara starts smirking: **"I believe you misunderstand my words."**; **"It seems so. But then explain them to me, please."**; **"…well your actions show that you are still not sure, if what you are you are doing is right or that you have accepted your role in general."**; **"My role? What role?"**; **"The role of a leader, the role to inspire others, the role to be something special."**; **"…no?"**; **"I know such a thing is hard to accept, but the signs are obvious."**; **"Signs? What signs? We don't know each other after all and with due respect honorable Justicar; you have met me few hours ago the first time. From where do you want to know something or are able to judge me?"**; **"Life experience. I am almost 1000 years old; I have seen and lived through much. Moreover I had the honor to fight with a person, whose destiny was similar."**

"**Aha…and when I am allowed to guess was this an equation between me and…"**; **"Shepard."**, Samara answers, whereupon Kysaek yanks her arms up and waves away several times: **"You want to compare me seriously with Commander Shepard…a man, who has ended the biggest threat of all times?"**; **"Yes this is my comparison."**; **"Yeah, well I don't know if you or others have noticed already, but I don't try to end a galactic threat and also don't bring worlds together."**; **"Of course not. Shepard was and is in this point unique."**; **"And why then this comparison? Shepard did these things, because it was his duty or not?"**; **"On the one hand yes. On the other hand there was also a time, where this was not the case and he still continued to do It."**; **"I still don't see why you state such comparison."**; **"Because the Commander had doubts sometimes like you. He has survived things, which others would have killed. He was a leader and more…he was there, when he was needed."**; **"With the difference that he had the choice or not? Wouldn't all this happen to me I would still sit on Illium for sure and live simply."**

"**Maybe. Sometimes certain things need to happen so one realizes his true destiny."**; **"I see. So I should see everything what happened to me till now as being good?"**; **"No, good it isn't. But these are the pathways on your way through the eternity and perhaps you don't realize it right now, because you see it as an obstacle to your path to truth…but what you are doing here, will influence a whole folk."**, Samara states and smiles lightly.

On Kysaek's face a realizing mien appears while hearing the words of the Justicar and she nods only silently at the end.

Some minutes pass in which these thoughts drop in Kysaek's mind and she starts to speak to Samara again: **"But tell me, one has rarely the occasion to speak with one of Shepard's Crew…"**; **"Many people say this and all of them are curious, what is quite understandable."**; **"Yes something similar I heard few days ago already, but only quite much shorter."**; **"I have overseen the interrogation of Galaen, so I know that you have spoken with Admiral Moreau….Joker has his peculiar way of doing things."**; **"He has."**; **"It is almost one year ago since I spoke the last time with him and EDI."**; **"Cause of a mission?"**, Kysaek asks and motivates Samara to smirk again: **"No, simply cause of the contact. When you have experienced something incredible with certain people, you don't lose sight of them."**; **"That means you are still in contact with the Commander?"**; **"Yes, but my last visit is two years ago."**; **"A long time…what is he doing?"**, Elaine asks curiously, but Samara turns away from Kysaek and her body gets engulfed in biotic energy again.

* * *

By inserting "mass effect 2 samara meditating" in Google/Images you will find an image of this meditating pose for sure ;-)

* * *

"**That is neither the time nor the place for such chatting. But when we survive all this I am certainly ready for a more proper conversation."**, the Justicar answers and Elaine nods: **"Well then I have a reason to survive this."** the Asari replies. She gets up from her cot and goes to the energy barrier, crossing her arms now.

After some moments Thais stops beside the Asari and copies her posture: crossing the arms. **"Already thought about a way to get out here?"**; **"Well not properly. Have you an idea?"** Elaine asks quietly. Thais answers in the same volume: **"There are many ways to free oneself from a cell…"** Thais looks for a moment over her shoulder and Elaine follows her look. The Cell is out of natural stone of the bordering mountain in the rear part and only the front part was constructed. Both Asari look back forward then through the energy barrier at a grayish wall. **"I think that it will start soon…I could feign health issues to get brought out of the Cell perhaps. If Neo-Cerberus has the least information about us they will believe this from me."**; **"Yes this would be worth a try, but Dorvan's idea in the Truck is still there."**; **"If this works; they have loaded the equipment out of the Transporter, but we don't know where it is. Perhaps the Bot is sitting in a Security Box secured."**

"**What possibilities we have else?"** Kysaek asks still quietly. Suddenly Vorrn forces himself between the two Asari and snorts: **"Women, you all see the things so complicated. Leave this to me and we are out here within seconds."** By these words the Krogan is everything from quiet. Elaine sighs: **"And how is your plan looking?"**

"…**That I don't say of course. That should be a surprise for this Neo-scum."**; **"Great. I inform you when we need you."**, Elaine says sarcastically and the Krogan hits her lightly at the side, whereupon the Asari gives away a bit. **"So it is right."** he laughs and turns away already. Elaine holds her side, while Thais smirks: **"Perhaps we should unleash him simply; I bet we can wait in this cell and he finishes them off for us."**

"…**yes. That is worth a consideration."** Kysaek drones and gets up again. She moves with her hands over her clothes for a moment, before saying: **"But I think that we have the best chances with Dorvan. When it doesn't work we can come back to Vorrn's plan; probably he wants to break the cell open simply…although I ask me how he wants to do It."**; Elaine grumbles quietly.

Thais nods thereupon: **"As you think. Rest a bit first before the attack and I inform Dorvan."**; **"I'll do."**, Elaine answers and turns away from the energy barrier, before sitting down on the cot again. She leans at the natural rock wall behind her and closes her eyes again, falling asleep after some seconds.

* * *

Music switching: "Character Creation – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

Almost two hours pass, while Elaine takes her nap, but outside of the base quite much movement is found. With every minute which passes troops of the Consulate come closer to the in the northeast found complex and get in position widespread.

Various Transporter for equipment and garrison drive over mostly unfortified with a little bit snow engulfed meadows, accompanied by a dozen Sur'Kesh Sliders. During this the troops coordinate themselves via radio over and over again, whereby most of it goes across a Truck, which drives a little bit behind and at the northern end of the troop line. Then Septimus' voice is heard via radio: **"Here General Oraka. Status?"** the Supreme Commander asks and Galaen answers: **"Around ten minutes till we come close to the given point. Our vanguard has finished off most of the scouting points, but soon the noise of our machines will echo through the valleys and warn the enemy in the rebuilt Bunker Complex."**

"**That was expected. We have started few moments ago with sending a disturbing signal. The Ground Fighter Squadron has reached you soon as well."**; **"Understood General. By arrival we build up a sporadic Command Center and the Artillery."**; **"Understood. I transfer the newest pictures of our satellites again. Proceed like planned. General Oraka out."**; **"Understood Sir, Platoon Commander Galaen out."** the female Turian answers and ends the communication.

Then she starts typing around on the Interface and receives the Satellite pictures from the surroundings and the Neo-Cerberus Base. First Galaen looks at the pictures of the base itself: a big complex which was built between two smaller mountains. In the southern part a big wall is found from one mountain to another, which most striking feature are the two gigantic Flak Towers, which are found at each side of the big main gate. They themselves seem to be rather for bigger ships, but are surrounded by three smaller Flak Towers in a 120 degree angle distance and on the wall path there are from time to time protrusions with edging out Machine Gun Towers.

Galaen clicks once at the next picture, which shows her the terrain in front of the wall: for each of both sides are two excavated trenches, whereby it is noticeable that the rear part is bigger than the front and on both sides is found one Anti-Tank Gun, which seemingly can drive along the Trench Line on a rail. Otherwise one can see at this picture that there is mostly plain terrain, which engulfs almost one kilometer, before a weak hill wall starts rising.

The female Turian types on this picture to zoom in the view of this hill wall and marks several points, before speaking to herself: **"The ideal starting point. We place us on the other side of the hill and take the base under fire with our Artillery first."**

With a moving hand the turian woman drags the next picture into her Interface: a Vid recording of the whole base: **"So here forward is the wall that will be the toughest part. In the east are found several smaller barracks and another Antispacecraft Tower. The complete base center consists out of streets and not identified buildings. In the west is apparently the Main Hangar, then in the northwest another big Antispacecraft Tower and in the North is found the Communication Central together with a Secondary Landing field."**, crosses Galaen's mind, while they have reached almost the given point. During this the approaching attack forces create a loud echoing, which goes through the plain valleys and reaches the base of Neo-Cerberus.

From these events the group hears nothing for now, but after some minutes a jarring alert signal is heard, what surprises everyone: **"Hostile Troops approaching. Distance around three K. Every personal prepare for battle. Repeat: Hostile Troops approaching. Distance around three K. Every personal prepare for battle."** Almost everyone stands now and all go till to the energy barrier, while single soldiers pass the cell running over and over again. Tavis says: **"It looks like the dance is starting."**, whereupon Elaine nods: **"It seems so. We wait still some minutes till everyone focuses on the approaching units completely and then it is your turn Dorvan."**, the Asari orders, looking at the nodding Batarian.

At the end only one single guard remains in the cell block, while the units of Neo-Cerberus get into position as well like the troops of the Consulate. The Transporter stop in a short distance to the small hill wall, while the soldiers of the Consulate climb out of their Trucks in crowds. They belong to all kind of species, from human till Elcor everyone represented and hundreds of them.

Except for the Heavy Cannons of the gigantic Elcor on their backs the equipment is quite consistent: turian Phaeston Assault Rifles, the from the Salarian Forces developed Shepherd Infantry Rifle for Distant Attacks – a combination of a Mattock and the M-55 Argus.

* * *

By inserting "Mass Effect Mattock" and "M-55 Argus" you get images of them on Google/Images :-)

* * *

The units go the hill upwards in a crouched posture and when they are close to the top all of them fall on their stomachs to crawl the last meter. In the meanwhile others unload the Transporters, using for this Repulsor Lifts and load ammunition for various weapons on the cars. At some points some units position normal but also krogan mortars – barrels which are bigger and heavier than the Krogans themselves, carried by three till four persons. The whole picture repeats itself along the wide front till it reaches finally Galaen's Transporter, which stops a bit further behind.

The female Turian climbs out together with some other soldiers and points at a position. **"I want to have the Conning Tower built there."**, she says and gets a multiply **"Yes Ma'Am."** from the soldiers, which unload the Truck now, while the turian woman goes in direction of the hill herself, but still stops in a big distance. **"Here Platoon Commander Oraka. Position the Quarian Scatters."** Galaen speaks via radio, before getting a **"Understood."** back.

Behind the Platoon Commander more engines drone, left and right of her the Quarian Scatters position themselves: vehicles with three wheels, much smaller than a Troop Transporter and built in a U-Shape. They have only a small driver's cab on the left side in which one needs to lie almost completely and right of it are the barrels of the Artillery: four tightly spaced cannons. **"Scatters in position. Starting to root it with Mass Weights."**, the drivers inform Galaen. On the sides of the mobile Artillery weights flap out, ram themselves into the ground and multiply their weight with a Mass Effect Field.

Galaen returns via radio: **"Very good. Position the Turian Commando Tank, Scatters load first salvos and prepare for the attack."** On this command the loud rustling of the track vehicle is heard, which pass the Artillery. The Turian Commando Tank is a bit smaller than krogan Trucks, but still perfectly balanced in speed, armor as well like firepower. On the tail side of the tank is a smaller Flak Cannon; the rotatable turret has a barrel for bigger bullets as well like a 200 mm Gatling MG beside it.

"**Command Tank in position."** the Tank Commander returns when the machine stands directly below the hill peak and his cannons are directed at the Neo-Cerberus Base. **"Mortars ready?"** Galaen asks. **"Mortars ready."** she gets back, before continuing: **"Scatters ready?"**

"**Scatters ready."** is the answer. Now Galaen let's almost a minute pass before she issues the command:** "First Salvos…FIRE!"**

* * *

Music switching ;-) "Battle on Menae – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

The Mortars allow to hear a weak opening noise, whereby the krogan Mortars are the loudest, firing together with the Scatters, who fire one of the four cannons after another. While the mortar shells impact in front of the first trench and a little bit behind it, the bullets of the Artillery fly to the Base itself, hit the activated Shields over the Base.

"**Ma'am over the Base is a shield."** the Commander of the turian Tank reports, while Galaen marches to the in the meanwhile ready Conning Tower, replying: **"That was expected. The Artillery should fire in 20 seconds intervals. The shields will not be able to withstand that for eternity. Moreover the first half of the Sliders should get ready. Create gaps in between our lines so that no one gets run over!"**

"**Yes Ma'am!"** the Commander confirms, while impacts in front of the enemy base are recorded over and over again. Equally the projectiles of the Scatters hit the base, letting the shields appear in light, while the fire of the projectiles spreads on them.

In the Base itself more alert sirens are heard, accompanied by numerous Commands of the enemy: **"Go! Fortify the Main Entrance! Equip the walls with M-Revenants, use every space!"** Beside the protrusions on the wall are placed M-Revenants along the wall, almost two dozen. Inside the base in front of the Main Entrance barricades appear from the ground and the enemies hide behind them, supported by various Mech Types and Drones.

At a small distance away from it Vorrn runs around like a hungry Varren in his cage, while the others stand around calmly and hear the impacts from outside echoing through the corridors. **"So when you don't say soon that Dorvan should use his toy I will execute my plan."** the Krogan promises and Elaine turns around, before nodding: **"Yes, I believe more distraction is not possible. Dorvan it's your turn."**

Silently the Batarian nods and grabs with his right hand at his head. Seconds later he activates the Code which gets sent to his Bot and the machine gets reactivated. It stands up from its huddling up position and Dorvan has the control. The Bot lightens the dark surroundings with its eye and examines it for a moment. The Bot recognizes various boxes and weapon clasps – apparently a storage room.

The Bot keeps silent, while Dorvan says inside the Cell: **"I download the data of the surroundings…ready."**, in front of the face of the Batarian a position plan appears, **"My Bot is in a storage room not far away from here."**, he explains and Kysaek nods: **"Then don't waste time."**

"**On it. "**, Dorvan replies and directs his machine on. First he goes to the weapon posts and boxes, browsing them: it is the confiscated equipment of the group, which got also Phaeston and Shepherd Rifles. But Dorvan stays by his weapons and puts them on, before looking to the door. The Bot opens it and gets his Avenger ready. A long corridor is revealed, at which end on each side is one LOKI-Mech, but the units have not noticed the other machine. He hacks the Mechs and deactivates them, letting them hang slackly. After this Dorvan moves right and follows another road. From time to time the alert siren echoes through the corridor and one can hear shooting from outside, while he swings around the next corner with the weapon at the ready: Everything is free and he goes on carefully, seeing in a certain distance the next door.

During his movement forward Dorvan doesn't notice the Safety Sensor in the corner angle behind him and gets noticed by it. Instantly the machines sends pictures of Dorvan to the remaining guard in the Cell Block and behind the Bot hidden doors open upwards. **"Enemy in secured area, initializing counter-measures."**, it whirrs. Dorvan turns around rapidly and avoids the shooting of the LOKI-Mechs in the last moment. He presses himself against a pillar and reloads his Avenger. In total 8 Mechs come out of the wall slots, which get identified by the Bot with electronic pulses. With his systems Dorvan aims at the rear two Mechs and sends a Virus. The hostile units twitch and whirr, while their red eyes start blinking: **"Error, error."**

They take their pistols and fire at the other Mechs, finishing two of them. The other Mechs turn around with a whirring: **"Fire by allied troops."** They fire at the two hacked Mechs and destroy them, while in the same breath Dorvan leaves his cover and finishes the distracted Mechs off. He reloads his Avenger and goes on to the Cell Block, whereby the guard has seen this action of course via camera.

"**What the?! Geth in the Base?!"** he growls and takes his Katana Shotgun, reloading it, **"But through the door you don't come."** he states, looking to the locked door in front of himself.

In the Cell Kysaek stops at the barrier and asks: **"Problems?"**, whereupon the soldier turns to the Asari and drones: **"I knew you are bad eggs…but I finish you off, before someone gets you out here!"** he laughs and goes to the Cell. The group steps away from the barrier, when the guard types on the Code Interface. The barrier switches off and he puts his weapon at the ready. In the moment he wants to pull the trigger Dorvan's Bot kills him from the back.

The machine moves to the cell, stops in front of it and except for the Twins, Doctor Azkar as well like Dorvan himself all leave it. Elaine says: **"Has worked well. Now we only need our equipment and can join the fun."** Dorvan's Bot nods: **"Confirmed. Download the layout of the surroundings on all Tools…ready."**

Kysaek nods and turns to the others of the group: **"Well it is time to finish our job, securing hostile Transporters."** the Asari reminds and Tavis says: **"We should split up. As such a big group we are attackable easily."**; **"Yes, good idea Tavis."** Kysaek responds and Samara says: **"For the time of the battle I join you."** Elaine nods again, considering loud: **"Then we are exactly six fighters and can create two Three-Men-Teams…"** she looks to the others, before deciding: **"Samara and Vorrn come with me. Tavis, Thais and Dorvan create the second Team."**

The addressed nod to Elaine, while she looks to the remaining ones in the Cell. Doctor Azkar says: **"We stay here till it is over. Activate the barrier again and we are the safest here."**; **"Good Doctor. Dorvan close the cell."** what the Bot does exactly by going to the Code Interface. After few seconds the number combination is cracked and the barrier reactivated, before he whirrs only: **"Follow me; I'll go ahead and secure the path to the storage room."** The machine turns around after its words and goes tightly followed by the others to the storage room, without meeting resistance.

* * *

Next music: "Rannoch – Mass Effect 3 (OST)"

* * *

Around five minutes later everyone is wearing again its equipment. Elaine has taken this time a Phaeston instead of an Avenger and turns around to the others. **"Good. Everyone knows what needs to be done and woe you that someone dies here…I am not in the mood for Vorrn's stupid talk."** Kysaek says and elicits by everyone an amused smirk except for Samara, **"Good you have understood. Then let's go."**, Kysaek orders.

As first Thais, Tavis and Dorvan start moving, shortly after this Elaine, Vorrn and Samara move along the corridor. Simultaneously the Consulate intensifies its attack on the base. Galaen is standing during this in front of a holographic Real-Time Map and oversees the battlefield. Some hundred meters away from the trenches three Makos drive here and there, attracting much hostile fire. **"Not too much returning fire. Focus on your distraction."** the turian woman informs via radio.

The Makos drive over and over again till to the edge of the valley and turn around in a sharp bend, firing only a little bit. The Defense Cannons of the enemies follow their movement, drive on their rails along, but can't hit the Makos correctly. They hit almost the whole time in front or behind them, but the drivers start their jets and dodge the impacts with a jump. Galaen clicks with her finger at the frontline at the hill: **"First Wave of the Sliders prepare. The front trenches are almost completely destroyed, squads gather and advance one minute after the Tank Attack."**

"**Understood Platoon Commander Oraka."**, returns via radio. In the meanwhile the projectiles of the Mortars hit the trenches over and over again, supported by the rifle fire of the soldiers on the hill peak. With thundering clanks of chain the six Slider Tanks drive the hill upwards now, driving at the gaps of the firing lines. The heavy machines pass the lines and drive with a big increase of speed downwards into the valley. In front of them the Makos still drive around, still under fire of the Defense Cannons, starting their jets from time to time and floating across the air, but this time one cannon of the Base moves upwards as well. With a loud noise it fires a salvo and hits one Mako, destroying it in a big explosion. In the same breathe the Sliders start shooting, creating heavy damage. Thanks to their speed they dodge the approaching Cobra Missiles and the Defense Cannons. They are even able to destroy one cannon during this, but the foremost tank gets hit by two Cobra Missiles and flies up in the air.

"**Squads advance!"** Galaen orders, whereupon several smaller groups storm the valley, some collapsing by the permanent fire of the Machine Guns. Via radio the female Turian asks: **"Flagstone to Wings, Flagstone to Wings. Are you within range?"**; **"Positive Flagstone. Four Wings arrive every minute now."** the leader reports the approaching Mantis Gunships.

* * *

By looking for "Mantis Gunships" you get nice images of them. :-)

* * *

These are four Three-Gunship-Teams flying beside each other. Galaen orders: **"Wings split up. Blockade the Hangar and secure eastern Mountains."**; **"Understood Flagstone."** the leader confirms. Two Three-Ship-Teams turn around to northwest and one group east. The last three ships come closer to the frontline, floating over it out of reach of the Flak Towers and Kysaek's advancing troops inside the Base.

Loud roaring Vorrn grabs an enemy at his throat. He throws him against a wall, breaking his neck during this, before letting him collapse on the ground. Through the door three more soldiers storm in, but get hit by Samara's powerful Shockwave and sent flying across the room. Groaning with pain they collapse, staying there, while Kysaek presses herself against a pillar and speaks via radio: **"So according to this layout we are in the eastern part of the Base. The hangar is right at the other side…"**

"**Correct. It is recommendable to avoid the main roads; the troop gatherings are huge."**, Dorvan warns and Elaine agrees: **"Good. Look for a way around the big ones, avoid fighting if possible."** Vorrn comments this outside the radio: **"And I thought now there would be something to do."** During this the Krogan reloads his Claymore and grins at Kysaek. The Asari looks across the visor of her helmet at Vorrn. **"Now we will see finally, if your talk was worth something; there will be enough to do for sure."** she replies and the Krogan murmurs throatily: **"Yessss….ehehe. Everyone lines up nicely and no one gets forgotten. So I like it."** Elaine nods. She orders her companions with hands to advance, examining shortly during this the armors of the dead soldiers: partially these are new armors, but some wear also the same sets like the old Cerberus wore during the Reaper War, but only in the new colors red and black.

* * *

By looking for "Cerberus trooper" and "Mass effect 3 human multiplayer sheets" you will surely find some nice images of soldiers. :-) In this way they look like ;-)

* * *

Elaine puts her Phaeston at the ready and goes on in Indian file, closing the lines to the others. Over and over again they turn around to the sides, securing new corridors. They move on step by step, accompanied by the loud impacts of the bombs. The three shove around the next corner and meet some LOKI-Mechs, which get destroyed within seconds. **"Mechs…with such things krogan children do their first aiming training. Pah!"** the Krogan mocks. After some meters Kysaek raises her hand, stopping the advancing. She herself presses against a wall at the right side, moves along it and comes closer to a window. She looks inside shortly and recognizes a room full of panels as well like various screens and some soldiers sitting in simple soldier uniforms in front of them, focusing on the never ending radio traffic. Kysaek turns her head to her companions, saying quietly: **"We ignore them better. Pass below the window."**, whereupon the Asari crouches down. She moves in sidelong steps slowly along the window, directly behind her Samara. Vorrn on the other hands doesn't move and snorts: **"Do I look like I could do that? When we spare them anyway, then spare me with this shit."**

The Krogan doesn't go down and simply passes the window going. Kysaek drones: **"Vorrn, you idiot!"**, while moving on below the window until it is passed. Samara gets up again and Vorrn stands beside the two.

"**Seen? That you women need to do all so complicated."** he says, not being noticed by the enemies. Samara replies: **"You have a hard time following orders. But no one lives forever, when he can't work together with others."**; **"Continue speaking…but almost 700 years say that you are quite wrong."**; **"And my 1000 years that I can't be very wrong."** After Samara's last words Elaine interrupts them: **"I believe everyone got it…you two are old."** the Asari says simply.

She moves on, tightly followed by Vorrn and Samara. Another empty corridor comes after the last, and again, neither hostile soldiers nor Mechs are met and most doors are locked. **"Soon we reach a main corridor, which we fo-"**, Elaine explains but gets interrupted by a receiving message: **"Here is Flagstone. Bait Group do you copy? Repeat: Here is Flagstone. Bait Group do you copy?"**; **"…Bait Group. Is there no better Codename?"**; **"No."**; **"I see and what can we do for you…Flagstone?"**; **"Our attack proceeds still a bit slow. The resistance is strong and we want to split up the hostile Forces. According to my tracking you are still in the eastern part of the Base."**; **"Correct."**; **"I know this doesn't belong to the plan, but you are the only ones close enough. Not far away from your position is a gigantic Flak Tower which makes a Shuttle Landing impossible."**; **"…we should blow it up?"**; **"No, that not, for this you haven't the firepower. But when you are able to interrupt the energy connection the Tower is not able to work anymore. Then we destroy it and can land with troops inside the base."**; **"Mhh. It is a small detour…but good, interrupting an energy connection we should be able to do."**

"**Understood. Flagstone out."** Kysaek takes her hand from the helmet and looks to her companions. **"You have heard it, now comes a small detour."** the Asari states and Samara nods: **"Directly behind you."** Vorrn grins: **"Yeshehe so it is good. Finally a challenge."**

The troop reloads, before Elaine opens the door in front of the group and they leave the Cell Block, standing outside now. Here the noise of the permanent impacts over and in front of the Base is much louder. **"We need to go left, along this alley."** Elaine says and goes ahead. The narrow cobbled street leads between some buildings and also across a tunnel inside the mountain. Their attention is concentrated and across the gaps between the buildings they can observe also the main roads of the Base: Everywhere hostile Forces build artificial Defense Lines, consisting out of Weapons and Equipment; to this belong various Mech Types, positioned Automatic Turrets as well like armored cars, which block the way. **"Vorrn don't even think about it…"**, Elaine warns the Krogan after seeing, where he looks – probably he would like to enter the fray immediately – but he recollects himself and snorts: **"Ach Kysaek, when you would be a man…who has decided to make you into a woman, I would like to kick in the ass."**, he laughs at the end, while the three come now into the range of the big Flak Tower.

They spread out to both sides, pressing against a wall and observe the surroundings: around the tower is an empty round courtyard with four sealed entrance doors, spread around the building; additionally a dozen hostile soldiers as well like LOKI-Mechs and also one Blockade-Breaker Mech. Kysaek raises her hand, while activating the layout again: **"Well the energy connection is left of us, but on the courtyard is no cover. We will never be able to pass it without being perforated."**

"**Well finally we don't need to hide anymore."** Vorrn says, but Samara points upwards and recommends: **"Or we use these ladders there. When we go along this road, they will not see us and we come directly to the connection."** Kysaek follows the pointing finger and sees the ladders at which Vorrn is leaning, before saying: **"Good idea. I have not seen that…Vorrn has stopped there on purpose for sure."**; **"Now I would be rather on my way with this metal bucket and the joker."** the Krogan sighs. He turns around and climbs the ladders as first one, followed by the two Asari.

At the end of the ten meter high ladder is found a balcony. Everyone crouches down, whereby Vorrn's armor edges over the railing a bit. In this crouched posture the group moves on, along the way left and then straight forward. Step by step they come closer to the narrow passage, which allows them to reach the building on the other side not being seen. Kysaek opens the door, while the others secure the room. For a moment the Asari looks around, seeing many walls covering the pipes and cables.

"**Here we are right. When we go these stairs there downwards we are in the distributing room."**; **"We should be careful. Such an important spot remains for sure not unguarded."**, Samara states and Elaine nods only, before the group starts moving. They go to the stairs and move the stairs down in a slow pace, while hearing voices from the bottom: **"They never get in here."**; **"Yeah you are right…at least we don't need to hunt these damn aliens anymore, they come to us voluntarily."**; **"Well some of these women are at least good for one thing…"**; **"Hehe you are right."**

Elaine stops at the edge of the passage, looking inside the room for a moment. Once again she sees cables, pipes and various panels, which are controlled apparently by Technicians in simple uniform. Two soldiers in armor are found by them as well like some lightly armed LOKI-Mechs. The Asari turns her head to Vorrn and points at his grenades, whereupon he nods. The Krogan grabs one from his belt and spins the head. He passes Kysaek and stops right into the doorframe, mocking: **"Here I have something good for you."**

The soldiers look to the Krogan, but react too late. The grenade flies already and Vorrn presses himself at the other side at the wall. The enemies get shredded by the explosion, which is why the room now gets stormed. Kysaek finishes off the first LOKI-Mech with her Phaeston, covered by Samara who fixates most of the technicians with a Stasis. Vorrn activates an energy discharge at his shotgun, waits for a moment till it is fully charged and fires a red sphere. He hits a technician who wanted to draw a Predator in this moment and gets dashed away by this impact – a huge burn hole is on his chest now. **"Enemy noticed."** the remaining LOKI-Mechs whirr, while the group goes into cover behind the panels. Samara's Stasis ends and the technician go into cover as well, firing with normal pistols as well like Submachine guns. Vorrn growls: **"No hiding anymore!"**

The Krogan leaves his cover and fires a salvo with his Claymore, which hits two technicians at once thanks to its heavy scattering – one in the stomach, the other in the head. Kysaek as well like Samara finish off the remaining Mechs with a biotic Warp, whereby the loud noise doesn't stay hidden by the guards of the Flak Tower. Half a dozen soldiers storm to the distributing room, while Elaine gasps: **"And what exactly we need to deactivate here?!"**

"**Pah. I would say the thick Energy Lines at the wall bulges!"**, the Krogan growls while pointing at the bulges where incandescent lines are found and get cooled by several hoses. **"Yes this it seems to be!"** Elaine answers and stays in cover. Samara finishes off the last technician with a headshot, before directing her weapon at the glass of the Energy Line and fires, but it doesn't shatter. **"Bulletproof glass. Without heavy weapons or unlocking we are not able to destroy them."**, she states and Elaine sighs: **"Now Dorvan or Tavis would be helpful…"**

In the same moment the door of the room opens and the hostile Forces storm inside. They fire with their Assault rifles and Shotguns, while Vorrn starts laughing: **"Here you don't need brainpower! Everything can be opened somehow!"** He fires randomly at the panels, creating heavy sparking and overloads. Kysaek and Samara return the hostile fire during this, but can't leave their cover almost completely. One of the enemies murmurs: **"Throw Grenades and kill them!"**

Vorrn continues to shoot all panels in the meanwhile, reloading over and over again, before the bulletproof glass device opens suddenly and he grins: **"Grenades. Good idea."** He takes another one, spins the head and throws it in the direction of the energy line, causing a heavy explosion, which forces everyone into cover. In the whole distributing room the lights and lines flicker until they are out completely. All energy in the eastern part of the Base doesn't get transferred, deactivating the Flak Tower. It lasts few seconds until everyone is able to orientate oneself again, while Galaen gets the new data. She says via radio: **"The light is off. Repeat the light is off. Start approaching!"**

"**Understood Platoon Commander. The package is dropped in one minute."**, the pilots return.

There are in total six aircrafts, which come closer to the base now: four turian Interceptors and in between two Bombers of Model Boomerang: Machines which were developed by the Alliance Navy and has the shape of a Boomerang, suited for planetary as well like extraplanetary missions.

In the distributing room everyone has recovered from the explosion and the battle continues. The enemies throw two grenades at once in the direction of Kysaek's group, while the hostile fire doesn't allow much movement, but Samara attracts it: she jumps over her cover, engulfed in biotic energy during this, which is why Vorrn and Elaine can storm out of their cover, avoiding the explosion by a narrow margin. Instantly all three press against the next panel, hearing Galaen's voice during this: **"Bait Group, if you are still close to the Tower, I recommend you to run away as far as possible."**

"**Yesheeee that is quite difficult right now."** Elaine gasps. By her words Vorrn activates another Energy Discharge and fires it at a hostile soldier, hitting him deadly: **"We can't stop this. You have around 45 seconds to get away. Flagstone out."**

"…**WE NEED TO GET OUT HERE!"** Elaine says, before gathering her Biotic and grabbing an enemy with it. The Asari throws him at a damaged panel, energizing him heavily. Samara nods silently, while creating a protecting biotic Barrier over her, engulfing also her companions. **"I go in the direction of the exit slowly. When they want to hit us the enemies need to go into melee."** Samara says, while starting to move. Vorrn punches the metal at the ground: **"Melee, my favorite word!"** He and Elaine stand in front of Samara, while the group starts moving slowly to the exit and the enemy fire repels at the barrier. One of them yells: **"Electrified Batons out! Finish them!"** All soldiers put their weapons at the back and draw small black batons from their belts. The first storm forward and get through the shield, while Vorrn stretches his arms to both sides, letting the soldiers run against them, before they collapse. The next soldier comes under the barrier, charges his baton and wants to hit Samara, but in this moment Kysaek engulfs him in a Stasis, before knocking him out. Then the last soldier comes and swings his baton, hits even Vorrn's armor, energizing it, but the Krogan doesn't seem to suffer much of it. Vorrn grabs the baton with his arm, stretching the enemy's arm, before letting his free hand move downwards and breaking the arm completely, whereby he kneels down and Vorrn throws him into the corner.

"**Okay that was the last! Pass the door and then right! Run as far as possible!"** Kysaek pants. Samara ends the barrier and all run to the opened door, attracting the fire of the courtyard guards. They don't look back and run along a bit wider street, while the Bombers come closer. **"The package is delivered in ten seconds. Dissolve formation and clear the way."** the pilots of the Bombers send and the Interceptors turn away. Inside the Bombers the pilots type around their panel: **"Prepare two Two-Party-loads. Drop first load, second in a 1.5 second interval."**

"**Understood."**, the two pilots communicate with each other. Both machines load each two Bomb doors with one bomb, above it another. **"Drop in three, two, one…"** and out of the height of almost one Kilometer the first Bombs get released, directly after this the next. The pilots turn off and the loads fly at the Base: the first impact is right in front of the Base at the wall of a bigger building, which covers this area – an extremely big explosion gets created; the second bombardment rain between the buildings, while the third and fourth flies to the Tower. Number three hits the bottom part of the Tower and four the peak, which is why a fierce inferno gets created, which expands to all sides.

During this Elaine looks back once, seeing the rolling barrage coming. **"COVER!"** she roars, motivating her companions to look back as well. In the last moment all can save themselves in between two buildings with a spirited side leap; they see how the barrage moves passed them and after few moments it stops slowly.

While Kysaek and Samara are catching a breathe, Vorrn can't stop laughing. Samara asks: **"Is this coming up to your expectations?"**; **"Oh yes…ehehe. We participate in something big."** he answers. The situation relaxes a bit and all get up one after another, whereby their bodies are covered by black spots. Kysaek asks: **"And what is this, we are participating?"**; **"Still not noticed? …War…simply awesome."** he grins broadly and motivates Kysaek to sigh.

In the meanwhile Galaen gets in touch via radio: **"Bait Group still there?"** …**"Yes we are there. Next time inform us please earlier, when it becomes so extreme."**; **"Sorry, I thought this would be clear. But doesn't matter, it was a direct hit. They have indeed redirected the not needed energy to their shields, but their collapse is only a matter of time. We allow our Shuttles to land now one after another."**; **"Sounds good. A little bit reinforcements inside here we could use."**; **"Yes. Still you should operate for yourself. At the newest satellite pictures we see massive troop movement coming in your direction; avoid them."**; **"Okay and how?"**; **"Thanks to the approaching enemy Forces I recommend to go to the second floor. When you go from your current position southwest you get to the southern part of the wall. From this point you can fight your way through and getting to the Main Gate. Then you can follow the upper levels to the Hangar in the west, but careful…we will start another attack soon and burst the gate open. Then you shouldn't be on the wall anymore."**

"**At least we know it this time earlier…Bait Group out."** Elaine answers and the communication ends. **"You have heard it. Up again and then in fast pace."**, Kysaek orders. The group starts moving, while from the front dozens of Neo-Cerberus soldiers, an armored car as well like various Mech Types are coming. At the destroyed Tower the first UT-49 Shuttles land and also at the Main Gate the next attack wave gets ready.

* * *

And it is time for another music switching ;-) "Making our Escape – Mass Effect 2 Kasumis Lost Memory Original Videogame Score"

* * *

The valley is characterized by fierce battles, except for one Slider all tanks were destroyed during the first wave. But for this the front trenches have fallen as well like the Defense Cannons and the rear trenches are close to be destroyed, while Galaen speaks via radio: **"We need the Missiles!"**

"**We are working on it. The enemy sends over and over again Disturbing Pulses. It costs more effort to calibrate the Target Matrix."**, a voice answers via radio, but Galaen presses: **"How long still?"**; **"Around ten minutes."**; **"Hurry up! When we burst open the gate this base will fall."**; **"Understood Platoon Commander."** the voice confirms and Galaen continues to speak: **"Breakers, get ready. When the gate is open we can't allow them a break. The second wave of the Sliders, be ready. And three-quarter of the Mechs should get ready, the last trenches need to fall before we march in."**

"**Understood."**, a female voice answers. In the meanwhile the troops of the Consulate continue to attack: the infantry uses the destroyed tanks as cover and advances to the trenches, while getting hit over and over again by MG fire from the upper walls as well like snipers of Neo-Cerberus; they are almost not able to fire at the hostile wall thanks to this; and to cap it all Repulsor grapplers come flying from above to drop LOKI- and YMIR-Mechs on the battlefield. **"Online."**, it is heard several times, while Galaen observes this development on her map. **"Second Wave of Tanks, advance!"** the female Turian orders and instantly six more Sliders drive the hill upwards and storm into the valley. They fire at the gatherings of hostile Mechs, getting supported by the ground units.

"**Very good! That is our chance to advance to the last trench!"** is heard via radio. Three of the Slider increase their speed and dash forward with a part of the infantry, while at the sky wave after wave of Repulsor Grapplers appear. Part of them gets down by fire of the infantry, but cause heavy explosions by their impacts. Galaen analyzes the new wave and warns: **"Caution! Those are no Mechs! They drop bombs!"** Her warning comes too late: The grapplers drop their explosive cargo and cover wide areas of the valley in destruction.

Much black smoke clouds the sight at the hostile walls and from the Tanks only the three rear ones are left. The infantry has heavy casualties and regroups, trying to drag their wounded comrades to safety. Galaen keeps the overview despite this counterstrike and orders: **"Start the Grapplers. Drop all Mechs in front and behind the second trenches!"**

Behind the frontlines dozens of Grapplers start with LOKI- and YMIR-Mechs, get into the airspace of the valley. During this the machines get covered by the thick black cloud of smoke and pass it flying, before dropping their cargos at the mentioned points. During this the enemies roar: **"They want to overrun us!"** and get into dire straits thanks to the mass. Mechs get destroyed, but in the same breathe more and more hostile soldiers die.

The battle claims more and more victims, while Kysaek and her group continue to advance in the meanwhile.

A red Energy Sphere of Vorrn flies across the air and hits a hostile Biotic user. Kysaek appears behind a pillar, kills with a whole salvo four charging soldier at once. In the meantime from the back another group comes closer, which gets hit first by Samara's Shockwave, almost everyone get dashed away. The last two enemies get finished off by headshots delivered from the Justicar, before she closes the lines to her team. Kysaek says: **"Over this bridge. Then we reach a small cargo lift, which leads us up to the walls."**

"**On the wall…pah that will be carnage. Moreover we can see there how the Pyjaks of the Consulate are fighting."**, Vorrn grins. Kysaek nods and puts her weapon at the ready, going as the first over the bridge, before looking downwards for a moment, where Neo-Cerberus and Consulate Troops shoot at each other. Vorrn and Samara are tightly behind Elaine, who opens the door to the next room. She scours fast all angles: some boxes with ammunition and weapons, but no person. On the left side the cargo lift is found, which gets stepped on by the group now.

Kysaek types around on a small Wall panel and the platform starts moving upwards. The next floor is around 20 meters higher, while the weapons stay directed forward. The lift stops and a door is in front of the three, to which they go slowly. **"At the sides…we don't know what is expecting us on the other side."** Kysaek says, before Vorrn and Samara press themselves against the wall at both sides.

Elaine wants to activate the door, but it gets opened on the other side. The Asari moves to the side with a rapid movement, achieving not to be seen by the hostile soldier. The other two are also not noticed, what is caused probably also by the loud permanent fire from the outside. He goes to the railing beside the Cargo Lift and types around on the panel. **"Damn it. We need urgently reinforcements on the walls."**, he speaks to himself, while Vorrn comes closer from behind, one moment before grabbing the enemy at his feet and back: the Krogan pushes him over the railing with a jerk. **"Waaaaahhhhhhh…!"** the enemy screams even before Vorrn snorts: **"Deadly Flight."** and the body hits the ground muffled.

Kysaek and Samara use this to examine this part of the wall: small stairs lead upwards and are probably the start of the southern part of the wall. Slowly they go the stairs up and see the back of the soldier using a heavy MG Turret. Samara says: **"The soldiers are distracted completely. The chance to thin out their lines and help the Consulate by their advancing."**

Kysaek nods and sneaks slowly to the enemy, before activating her Omni-Blade. She rams the blade into the hostile soldier and allows him to fall backwards. The action stays unnoticed, whereby the group goes now at the edge of the railing, getting an overview: the allied Mechs have reached already the trenches and involve the enemy in fights; simultaneously new infantry units try to push forward to the wall, but get hindered by heavy MG fire of the walls; additionally at the western part of the wall a hidden roller gate opens from which two heavy Tanks drive out, but except for their size and the doubled Canon barrels there is nothing worth mentioning by the Alliance Model DMP-101. Instantly they start a double fire and finish off the Slider, but in return the rear DMP gets destroyed by several impacts.

"**Hey Kysaek. You can continue to play lookout, but I go down there now and clean the wall!"** Vorrn says and Elaine replies: **"That are far too much!"**, what Samara comments: **"But they are distracted. Everyone operates a M-Revenant and doesn't look out for his back; it should be quite easy for us."**; **"Well okay. Attack there, I take this heavy MG and cover you."** the Asari says and gets behind the gun.

Samara goes the next stairs down with Vorrn and both draw their weapons. Vorrn moves with his Shotgun ahead, while Samara shots the first Gunman in the back of his head and passes the first without getting noticed. On the other hand the Krogan stays in front of the Justicar and waits probably when the numerous soldiers notice something, as well like Kysaek with her heavy MG, following them. Over and over again Samara shots the back of the head of the hostile soldiers, what gets noticed ultimately. Vorrn fires some Discharges of his Claymore and Kysaek directs her MG at the troops at the next protrusion, before firing at the stairs when new reinforcement comes down, covering her two companions in this way, while they finish off the remaining defense. More and more soldiers charge over the stairs, but are powerless against Kysaek's fire power. After a short time the first part of the 20 m long wall is cleaned and Vorrn secures with Samara the stairs to the next protrusion.

Kysaek leaves the gun and closes the lines to the two again, while seeing the charging of the Consulate soldiers, which can advance far easier without permanent fire at this part of the wall. **"Faster! Swing your ass here! The next wave waits already!"** Vorrn roars, before Kysaek takes the lead again and the three run the stairs upwards. Upstairs they need to dive to the side cause of enemy fire instantly, going into cover. The next part of the southern wall seems to be alarmed and some soldiers have left their M-Revenants to fire with Predator Pistols, Viper Rifles and Biotic at Kysaek's group, while the other half of the enemy still uses the MGs.

Once again Vorrn laughs loud and Elaine growls: **"What's so funny?"**; **"Long ago that I felt this way…"** the Krogan answers. **"And how do you feel?!"**; **"Ehehe. Well probably like children feel in Citadel World, the happiest Place in the Galaxy."** Vorrn laughs again, before taking another grenade to throw it over the cover. Part of the enemies gets blown away by this, flying in all directions: against walls as well like the big wall downwards. Samara immediately continues with a biotic Shockwave, which sweeps more enemies with a dull hit to the side. Even Kysaek leaves her cover to fire, but it is not needed anymore. The hurt defenders get into heavy fire by the advancing Consulate Forces and get grinded down completely. **"With this the wall is free."** Elaine says and points straight forward at the big Flak Tower, **"There ahead we need to go right."**, the Asari explains.

Her companions nod silently and all move on, hearing another message from Galaen: **"A good distraction on the wall…but you should hurry up. In one minute we burst open the Main Gate with a Missile attack."**; **"Understood…we run."** Elaine replies, running even in a very fast pace, while the missiles get prepared behind the frontlines: the two big missiles are positioned in a launch mechanism at a time on the roof of two reconstructed Trucks. Over the communication the Technicians report: **"Target acquisition Matrix reaches highest efficiency. 25 seconds till launch."**

"**Good. Shoot the Missiles one after another with a 5 second interval."** Galaen orders, before adding: **"To all units! Prepare for impact at the Main Gate! Look for Cover!"**, whereupon above all the infantry at the wall jumps into the secured trenches and stop fighting. Also further in the back everyone hides their heads, following the counting down of the countdown via radio: **"Launch in four, three, two, one…"**

With a loud bang and the flaring fire out of the Jets the first missile gets launched and flies at the base, only to be followed seconds later by the second one. Both weapons fly over the battlefield and come closer to the gate very fast. The small Flak Turrets of the Towers aim at them, start even firing, but miss always by a narrow margin.

Elaine observes this shortly before she gets dragged by Samara at the shoulder across the door beside the Flak Tower. The Flak Turrets continue to fire and finally hit the first missile. It explodes heavily and the fire gets pressed to all sides, hitting also allied troops. But the wave has reached its limits fast and the fire covers the second missile: it comes flying out of the red inferno, which is why the Flak Turrets react too late and the main Gate gets hit. A second explosion starts, which destroys the big gate within seconds as well like the fire moves upwards to the two Flak Towers beside it. Thanks to the exploding Towers the destruction ends up multiplied and hits even the interior of the base. The Defense Line behind the Gate gets thrown back and dashes Kysaek and her companions at the upper bridges into the air. They get thrown over a longer bridge and hit a door of the next building, gasp in pain.

While the explosion turns into smoke slowly, the three force themselves up carefully, before hearing via radio from Dorvan: **"Kysaek, Kysaek. Have you seen this explosion?!"** The Asari brushes off her suit for a moment, before she replies: **"Yes…we have seen it."** Dorvan replies: **"When I go according purely with Math and calculations I would say that was you."**; **"Indirectly…I believe."**; **"Confirmed."**; **"And where are you?"**; **"We needed to take a detour. The hostile troops have gathered in front of the Main Hangar and we look for a way inside."**; **"Understood. We hit the road…if nothing comes in between."** the Asari says and ends the communication with the Batarian. She nods to her Squad Members silently and everyone puts their weapons at the ready, before disappearing behind the door in front of them.

* * *

And now another switch of music ;-): "Mass Effect 3 Extraction theme extended."

* * *

"**Go! The Shield Car drives ahead! Infantry behind it! Then the remaining Tanks! Storm the Base!"** Galaen says via radio. Now the whole Force of the Consulate gathers for the march at the Main Gate, directly behind the Shield Car: a rebuild Transporter of the Alliance Forces, which is extremely strong armored and has tracks instead of wheels; additionally the cargo area got replaced by a strong Generator, which is why the car itself can even withstand a direct hit of another tank. Now this heavily armored car invades the base, tightly followed by the first Squads.

In the meantime the hostile defenders try to orientate themselves at the Gate again: they spread out at the three surrounding main paths, from which one leads west, one north and the last to the south of the base. At the sides of the Shield Car plates flip outside to cover the Squads now, when the battle starts.

From the various soldiers of the Consulate is heard: **"No step back!"**; **"We chase you away from our planet!"**; **"Down with Neo-Cerberus!"**, before a brisk clash of the two Forces starts, but it doesn't last long anymore: after not even five minutes the hostile units leave their positions at the Main Gate.

"**They retreat! Keep advancing!"** several soldiers roar and the army storms into all three main paths, from what Kysaek notices nothing. She has covered already with her squad half of the way to the Main Hangar.

She notices that many points aren't secured anymore and many enemies are retreating, except for the VI Security Units. Additionally a loud alert announcement is heard: **"Enemies have invaded the Base! Enemies have invaded the Base! Main Gate has fallen! Gather at stated points!"**, but Elaine doesn't get distracted by this, while entering with her Team a bigger, empty courtyard. With the visors of their weapons the three look around, while moving slowly over the grey area, where also some boxes are found. All stop when the door to the next building opens and almost a dozen hostile soldiers come out – apparently not expecting Kysaek and her group. Elaine fires a whole salvo out of her Assault Rifle and finishes off four enemies, while the others use the death of their comrades to go into cover behind the pillars of the building – the same Samara, Vorrn and Kysaek do behind some boxes.

"**We can't be stopped here for too long. The enemy is losing his fighting morale and will use every possibility to escape."**, Samara says below the droning fire, before Kysaek replies: **"Then we should hurry up!"** Vorrn adds snorting: **"Now the true face of Neo-Cerberus is shown….but for them there is no escape, only death."** The Krogan puts his shotgun at the back and takes his Carnifex, before aiming out of his cover at a pillar and firing some times. Seconds later blood comes streaming from the bullet holes, accompanied by a collapsing Biotic User. **"Seen, women?! Do that also!"**, what Elaine tries also: she reloads her weapon and looks for a pillar where an enemy is covering; the Asari fires a whole clip hot, but can't hit one single enemy, before needing to go back into cover when the fire gets returned. Vorrn grins: **"With this turian trash you will hit nothing…no penetrating power."** he says before repeating his action, but this time at one simple soldier, ripping his left arm away. **"When you don't try hard all of them will be on my bill…"** the Krogan mocks, while in the same moment Samara gathers her biotic Power and fixates on the building. The energy engulfs the stone pillars, before Samara bursts them with an enormous jolt: with a side leap the enemies can save themselves indeed, but seconds later they get buried and killed below the collapsing stone ceiling.

"**I think that was copied well."** Samara says with a sarcastic tone. Both Asari move across the courtyard in a lightly fast pace, while Vorrn grins: **"Hey baby, when this is over we should…"**; **"No."**, Samara answers plainly, before the Krogan adds: **"Mhrrr one who doesn't yield immediately. In this way I like my women."**, before leaving his cover and following the two women.

The group comes closer to the entrance, but stop when they hear noise of jets. All of them look around. **"GUNSHIP INCOMING!"** Elaine yells, pointing right: a Mantis Gunship dives at them, creating a drawn through line with its double MG.

The group can avoid this in the last moment, while the machine passes over their heads to turn around. For the second attack the Gunship doesn't dive, but instead starts floating in a certain distance of the empty courtyard and fires without aiming some Missiles. With a bang the projectiles hit the big courtyard, while the three spread out to make the aiming harder. When the Gunship can't hit someone it starts another dive and comes closer to the group. It fires its MGs, closing the gap to Kysaek with the fire – she can't dodge it.

The bullets hit in front of her body, but suddenly the wing of the Gunship gets hit by an explosion and it leaves its course, but doesn't crash, instead turns away, flying away tightly followed by a Mantis Gunship of the Consulate to the north. **"That was close."**, Kysaek pants exhausted, while Samara adds: **"Like mentioned…things by which others die."**; **"…isn't that called simply luck?"**; **"Yes, but luck is also a part of the path like bad luck."**; **"Right, otherwise I wouldn't be here."**, Elaine confirms, before the group wants to continue its way, but gets stopped by Galaen's voice: **"Bait Group coming."**

Kysaek grabs her helmet: **"Here…ach you know who we are. What's up?"**; **"We need your help again."**; **"And what is it about now?"**; **"In the northwest between the Communication Central and Hangar is found a Repair Landing Field. It equips the hostile aircrafts anew and does necessary patchwork, which gives our units a rough time."**; **"Well then send the Bomber."**; **"Negative. The local Flak Tower is still active and the battle was relocated to the interior of the base, which is why we can't cut the energy connection like last time."**; **"And how we should help then?"**; **"The shields over the Base are gone, but we can't fire the Artillery without specific targets. There for our troops are too close."**; **"…so we go and care for precise data for an Artillery Attack?"**; **"You are the closest. That would be your mission."**; **"And the Transporter?"**; **"Our troops are in the Base and advance to the Hangar; there is no difference if you or they secure the Transporters."**; **"Mhh, understood. Then we care for this Landing Field."**; **"Understood Bait Group, Flagstone out."** Galaen says.

Without further words Kysaek runs northwestern, directly beside her Vorrn and Samara. In the meanwhile the eastern part of the Neo-Cerberus Base has fallen, whereas the northern still resists the attacks, but the western Retreating gets prepared in shape of Shuttles and Trucks.

Out of the Main Hangar over and over again UT-49 Shuttles start, but get caught and destroyed by the Mantis Gunships of the Consulate. On the street to the Communication Central enemies have build blockades out of trash and Trucks, fighting fiercely with the advancing Infantry, whereby both sides get supported by various Mech Types. Away from this Kysaek and her Team Members sneak through the side streets of the Base, coming closer with each step to the mentioned target. Over and over again they see Gunships flying there and disappear between the buildings, only to lift up again after few minutes and continue to fight.

For a moment the leader looks left and right over the street, seeing some burning Drone wreckages and burned corpses of Neo-Cerberus. **"Go now. There ahead is the Field."**, Elaine says and runs ahead, while Vorrn and Samara also jump, before pressing beside Elaine at the wall of the Repair Landing Field. **"Don't forget: we don't need a battle here. I send the data to Galaen, then we go into cover and the Artillery starts firing."**; **"Understood."**, Samara confirms, while Vorrn nods silently, although one can see at his face that he dislikes this. Kysaek moves along the wall then till to the stairs, which lead to a higher found platform. She crouches down and goes the stairs up slowly, Phaeston at the ready.

Now because the Asari is so close to the Repair Field the noise of the incoming Gunships gets much louder; she stops close before the upper stairs end. Now Kysaek can see the incoming VI-Units, which scan the floating Gunship, while some technicians with their Omni-Tools work at the machine. Moreover a pipe is hanging at the lower side and at the wings of the Gunship another platform is floating so that more technicians can reload the machine with Missiles. The Asari lifts her right arm and activates her Omni-Tool: a small holographic window appears with which she aims at the whole Field, while various data gets gathered.

In the meanwhile the hostile Gunship lifts again and only seconds later another lands. In this moment the Interface beeps quietly and sends the gathered data at the Quarian Scatters, before Galaen reports: **"We have the data! Get out there!"**, whereupon Kysaek gets up and runs the stairs down, few meters ahead Samara and Vorrn.

Simultaneously the Scatters gear to their target and load their barrels, before firing their projectiles with the same noise like last time. It lasts only few seconds until the Artillery Attack reaches his target: the Repair field gets engulfed in a huge fireball and a strong shockwave spreads in all directions, but Kysaek's Squad hides behind a Truck in time. **"When that is over here, I need one week sleeping first…"** Kysaek groans, breathing quite fast. **"That is the result when you sit too long on your ass."** Vorrn drones. **"Normally I would also be faster…but by your age I am afraid that you break you something."** the Asari jokes and motivates the Krogan to grin: **"Here something will break soon, but these are deadly sure not my bones."**

"**Later…let us end this first."** Kysaek pants and gets up. In the same second a new message of Galaen comes in: **"Bait Group coming."** Kysaek grabs her helmet: **"And what now…?"**; **"Our troops have stormed the Hangar, but all Gunships needed to be shot down by us, because they wanted to escape."**; **"So everything was useless…?"**; **"No it wasn't. In this moment we are taking the Communication Central and have secured the secondary Landing Field beside it. Get there, we are gathering there."**; **"Is the battle over?"**; **"Positive. The Central is the last Defense Point; otherwise there are only small groups inside the buildings and the Supply Tunnels."**; **"Understood we are coming."** the Asari replies, before nodding in the direction of the Com Central. Her companions return the nodding, before starting to move in a relaxed pace, while the battle noise decreases more and more and part of the Forces gather at the secondary Landing Field.

Around ten minutes later Elaine, Vorrn and Samara reach the mentioned Field. In front of it lines of Consulate Troops are standing, a mix of Infantry, Mechs and vehicles. Moreover some Neo-Cerberus soldiers kneel with their arms crossed behind their heads on the street, behind them armed soldiers.

While looking around Elaine also sees Tavis, Thais and Dorvan's Bot, before waving to them, one moment before they go to her. Like on Kysaek's Squad on the others also are found traces of the battle and Tavis says: **"Vorrn, you are still living."**; **"Yeshehe. I don't allow this scum to kill me."**, the Krogan answers, before Thais explains: **"We arrived at the Hangar, but it was already too late. All Shuttles were gone."**, whereupon Elaine nods: **"Yes we heard this. Fortunately the battle is over – for such a thing I am simply missing stamina."**, what Vorrn comments with a **"Still…"** Kysaek asks unsure: **"What?"**

"…**Nothing."** the Krogan replies and waves to stop her. The Asari shrugs her shoulders and looks to Samara now: **"You were really a great help…and because asking is costing nothing, do you want to come with us maybe, when all of this is over?"** The Justicar looks to Elaine and smirks: **"After I have seen you here and earlier it is an honorable offer, but as Justicar I am bound to my Code, although I could naturally help you by your Battle."**; **"Is that a yes?"**; **"Let's say it is a maybe. We should first care for the task with the ship. After this it becomes more comfortable hopefully and I can give you my final answer."**, Samara says.

Kysaek nods to her and looks at the arriving Galaen, who salutes: **"Really good work."** the female Turian says, although the salute doesn't get returned. Kysaek starts talking: **"Have we some Shuttles?"**; **"Yes. Not so much like hoped but we could secure two hostile Transporter."**; **"…two, with this we can't bring quite much troops on this ship."**; **"Correct, but you don't need a big Force for this endeavor; in the narrow passages of the ship force levels are meaningless."**; **"Well when you say it."**, the Asari answers, whereby she looks now over Galaen's shoulder. A small turmoil seems have started under the soldiers and Galaen looks there as well.

"**Excuse me, I need to see to it."** she explains, instantly going to the scramble, before increasing her voice volume: **"What's going on here?!"** She looks from one soldier to another, directly beside the kneeling enemies. On her question a Turian starts speaking, pointing at the enemies: **"It is time to let justice prevail, Platoon Commander."**; **"Justice was and will be prevailed. These are prisoners of war and they will be brought to trial, like our law demands it."**, Galaen says in a very serious tone, but the Turian mocks: **"Here and now there is no law. Moreover this scum doesn't deserve to be treated according to our laws. Do you know how many suffered and still will suffer cause of their terror?!"**; **"That is irrelevant. We will not judge these prisoners on the spot that is my last word."**

"**The last word of the Platoon Commander… but this here is no dictatorship…what the rest says?! This scum needs to die!"**, whereupon the Turian gets a loud **"YES!"**, but also voices with a loud **"NO!" **Out of the lines a human steps outside now as well like another Turian, but the human speaks as the first: **"That is against our laws. That is wrong!"**; **"Yes, exactly. We can't take laws in our own hands. They will get what they deserve."** the Turian agrees, while the other Turian snorts against it: **"From a human I have expected nothing else. You say this only to save members of your own species!"**; **"No, I say it because it is wrong!"**; **"My ass…but that members of my own species defend this scum. Have you no honor? Do you want to tramp under foot everyone who died?"** he says to the other Turian, who replies instantly: **"I have honor and that's why I don't kill a defenseless enemy."**

"**But they have no honor…that's why it is okay. Or do you want really stay at the side of this human?"** the first Turian growls, what the human replies with an annoyed: **"Turians…have you something else in the head except for fighting? Almost like these Krogans…you and your Hierarchy are so shady. Everything you move like it fits to you…"** what motivates the second Turian to these words now: **"All of us don't serve the Hierarchy, but the Consulate! But how dare you insult our Species?!"** He turns to the human and both stare at each other angrily, while the passion of the crowd inflames. Krogan start arguing with humans, humans with Turians, Turians with Turians. Like an infection the picture spreads and it is not visible who is for who.

Galaen tries to stop all this, but the chaos has started and the discipline is at the bottom, what Kysaek can observe with her group. **"Have everyone gone mad? Ten minutes ago they have fought together against an enemy and now they attack each other?"** Elaine says not believing it. Vorrn snorts: **"What a waste of time. I ask myself, if one of them has an own opinion or if they are nothing else than spineless puppets."** Dorvan whirrs: **"Situation is alarming. When this continues this way they will start shooting at each other."** Thais adds: **"That is like by the riots on Illium…the hatred grows as well like the mistrust."** Agreeing Tavis adds: **"Or like in the Refugee District on the Citadel…"**

Only Samara keeps silent like Elaine now. The roaring clash spreads out and really the first soldiers start aiming their weapons at each other. **"That is unbelievable…"** Elaine says and turns to Dorvan's Bot. She bends forward to him and whispers unintelligible words to him. The machine nods to the Asari and activates both Omni-Tools, accompanied by an electronic whirring, while Kysaek turns away from the group and activates her own Tool, climbing on the burned rest of a tank.

* * *

Let us end this chapter ;-) : "A Future for the Krogan – Mass Effect 3 (OST)"

* * *

"**ENOUGH!"** is heard in a lightly harsh tone over the hacked loudspeakers of the Field. For a moment everyone grabs their heads, before looking to the source of this word. Elaine puts her helmet off and looks at the gathering: **"What are you doing right now? Is that for what you fought? There for that you can kill each other at the end cause of vanities?"**

She makes a short break, letting the words sink in, before continuing: **"I can understand your rage…every sensible creature can this. But you direct your rage against the wrong ones, against your own allies, comrades and friends. Ten minutes ago you have fought side by side, got wounded and some others have even died, damn it! And now that? Are you serious? That is unworthy for a soldier…no…that is unworthy for everyone. But why this needs to happen? Do you judge others cause of the doings of members of their species? **

**Do you let yourself be possessed by the hatred, which Neo-Cerberus caused? …because that is what they want: stirring up the hatred of everyone…I have seen it on Illium. The same happened in the colony Euphoria…mistrust is stirred up, atrocities were committed for which every human became responsible and out of this something grew which caused the destruction of the colony. And that although they wanted to be a shining example for unity in the galaxy and now everyone mistrusts each other there.**

**The same unity with which the Reaper War was won…that is a gift! A valuable gift…at which even some of you took part! Do you want to waste this because of something like this?!"** Kysaek addresses the gathering, gesturing with her hands and slowly considering miens start to spread on the faces of everyone. After a short break Kysaek says: **"No, I am sure you don't want this! You stand for Law and Order, you stand for the Consulate! You stand for something special, a proof that the species can live together! And here and now you have the chance to end the chokehold around your home!"** she yanks her right arm up to the sky and points at it, **"This battle is over, but it has not ended! Like a coward the ships of Neo-Cerberus still lurk in the Orbit of Anhur as well like their Forces on the planets! Stand together, damn it! I have seen what you can achieve together, but now you can't lose sight of your path! No one can survive in this galaxy alone and that is what Neo-Cerberus will also feel, cause of you! Gather and end the hatred of these people once and for all…on the right path!"**

On these words masses of nods follow, then murmured **"Yes."** and at the end the soldiers get louder. They yank up their hands with the weapons, agreeing to Kysaek euphorically, while the Asari stands there silently. From here only a slow nod comes to the gathering, when the hatred seems to have disappeared and the soldiers stand together, ready for the last strike against Neo-Cerberus…

* * *

Step one: Kick Neo-Cerberus in the ass! Done! ;-) Step Two: Kick Neo-Cerberus in the ass even deeper! :D comes in the next chapter ;-) Also more Samara Action! :D

Note of the author:

Uff seriously this chapter was quite hard and I don't want to say much anymore, but to end it: The speech would have been different a bit, when you were more renegade; the topic would still be unity…but Kysaek would appeal to the feelings for revenge of the soldiers and would care at the end that the prisoners get shot still.

P.S. I wanted to ask you something actually – probably should have done that earlier ^^; - You know my notes regarding music tracks and Images :-) I wanted to ask you, if you know another way of doing this not forgetting during this that fanfiction doesn't allow links :-) It would be good when someone knows a different way of giving you these links which is not so...repellent ^^;


	35. Eye to Eye

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter V: **Eye to Eye

* * *

And starting again with music ;-) "The Operation Center – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

The base of the enemy is conquered and the stolen Shuttles of Neo-Cerberus are on their way to the mentioned coordinates of the hostile frigate. The space is used to the utmost and no one sits, neither Kysaek's squad nor the chosen soldiers of the Consulate. Only the two salarian Twins can enjoy their mobility as pilots of the two Shuttles, while they come closer to the planet Bast, which is found at the very edge of the Eagle Nebula. Kysaek and her group are found in the front Shuttle, together with some soldiers of the Consulate and also Galaen who stands opposite of the Asari.

"**I need to admit that what you have done on Anhur, was unbelievable."** the female Turian says. Elaine shrugs with her shoulders: **"I have told only the truth."**; **"Maybe…but no one else could see the truth in this moment or say it even."** the turian woman replies. Kysaek says: **"Then I should say the truth more often, what?"**; **"That absolutely."**; **"Good, I couldn't keep my mouth shut anyway…no matter what topic."**; **"…A form of Indiscipline, but such people the galaxy needs from time to time."**; **"Well don't worry. We kick this pack in the ass now and then you don't need to keep struggling with us unmilitary subjects."**, Elaine grins for a moment and even Galaen laughs for a moment.

"**It seems so. But who knows what will come in the future, because it seems that you are the surety that someone will crash heavily."**; **"Yes and now it is Neo-Cerberus' turn."**; **"My words. I hope you have nothing against it, that I accompany you."**; **"Don't worry. When I can endure someone like Vorrn, then we two become a Dream Team."**; **"Glad to hear that. But once again to the plan…"** Galaen coughs lightly, **"We land in the Hangar and strike instantly. During this everyone keeps wearing his helmets and should be ready every time to activate his Magnetic Boots. We need to conquer the Hangar Control so we can hold the Landing Field and simultaneously care there for, that no reinforcements can come from the Carrier. When the Hangar is under our control then we hit the road to the Drive Core. The others will hold the Landing Bay, what they will be able to do for some time. **

**It is a Heavy Frigate of the Alliance Type, where the Hangar is found at the left ship side. There are only two entrances to it, one from the Main Corridor in the East and the other in the north, the Loading Sluice. We will go along the main corridor and then in southern direction to the Drive Core, whereby we have two objectives: first we need to neutralize the Thanix Cannon so the later incoming ships will not be damaged heavily; the second objective is to get into the Drive Core so we can copy the Cloaking Tech and then overload the Core. Then we will escape and Neo-Cerberus is beaten."** the female Turian explains, but Elaine presses here: **"What was the part with the Carrier again? We hold the Hangar so no reinforcement can enter, but what is with the whole Fighters in the Carrier? Will they not be a rough time for your ships?"**; **"They would. That's why our ships come in as two groups. The first group consists out of one Carrier and three rebuilt civilian ships; all of them will keep the hostile Carrier in bay."**; **"Good…well fortunately Dorvan has discovered this hidden protocol in the Shuttles. Without it Neo-Cerberus would know that we are not on their side and the whole plan would fail heavily."**

"**You are right…actually you have some unique companions behind you."**; **"I know. An experienced Asari, two odd pilots, an outstanding doctor, a jaded Turian, a semi machine…and a Krogan."** Elaine answers. Vorrn drones out of the crowd: **"Am I the only one without an extra description?"**; **"…That is your description. Every serious group has a Krogan. Krogans mean fear, pain and Battle…"** Elaine replies and besides Vorrn also the other Krogans agree.

Galaen says: **"Now I am excited to see them in action."** Kysaek nods silently, before lifting her head and listening to Dios' voice: **"In few minutes we are there. Get ready."**, whereupon all grab their helmets. Cause of the missing space it is quite a hard action, but one after another puts their helmet on. The Shuttles come closer to the Orbit of the planet Bast and after some moments their sensors detect the hostile Carrier, but there is no trace of the frigate.

"**Mhh we reached the given coordinates, but no trace of the second ship…mysterious, maybe a trap."** Dios states and Kysaek says: **"Fly on simply. Maybe the ship waits also before it uncloaks to surprise possible pursuers."**; **"Logic assumption. I fly on."** Dios answers. Both Shuttles decrease their speed a bit, while still flying at the Carrier, which is still some 100.000 K away. The two UT-49 come closer and closer to the hostile Ship and the tension increase more and more, before transforming into surprise when the sensors of the Shuttle detect something: Out of nothing the hull of the Heavy Frigate manifests slowly on the right side, accompanied by vivid flashes of lightning and white energy, which resolves the Cloaking Mode.

"**The Commander wants to hear your report asap. Take course to the Devil's Shadow."** an unknown voice orders via radio. At the Interface of the two Shuttles Docking Data gets sent and the pilots obey the instructions: They fly at the 500 meter long ship, which has opened two heavy reinforced gates at the left side now, so the way to the Landing Bay is free. The Twins decrease the speed of their machines more and more, while crossing finally the energy barrier, which maintains the atmosphere inside the Hangar. Almost in slow motion the Shuttles float over the heads of Mechs, hostile soldiers and Hangar workers.

At the walls of the bay retainers are seen for more Shuttles as well like Interceptors and in the whole room are found single boxes, but also piles of them. Finally the Transporters land one after another – Shuttle sides directed at the Hangar entrance – while the troops inside get ready, reloading their weapons. Dorvan whirrs: **"Kysaek. I have downloaded maps for the ship and over our heads is a heavy double-barreled rapid fire gun."**

"**Then care to disable the weapon when we climb out."**; **"Positive."**, the machine answers and starts to hack. In the meantime Galaen starts speaking via the own radio channel: **"Wait till the reinforced gates are closed. Then we will attack."**

She raises her Phaeston, as well like the others raise their weapons, while the reinforced gates begin to close. In a slow pace clueless hangar workers come now to the Shuttles, accompanied by a loud and plain banged-closing of the two Docking Bay Gates. **"GO!"** Galaen roars quite loud in the radio.

* * *

First music change: "Mass Effect 2 Music: Overlord 1"

* * *

With a hiss all doors of the UT-49 Shuttles get opened and without a chance each Hangar Worker gets shot down. To all sides the Consulate Troops and Kysaek's group storm, using every second of the moment of surprise. The Guards at both exits get neutralized with aimed shooting as well like LOKI-Mechs spread the in the whole room; before the VIs can react correctly the rifle bullets and Biotic shred them into pieces or let them flying across the air.

In the meantime the Crewmen in the Control Room over the Main Corridor Entrance start reacting, typing in lightning speed data in their panels. Seconds later a shrill alert siren is heard in short intervals and the canons over the heads of the attackers activate. It drives along a rail and turns in the direction of the Shuttles, before starting to fire, creating cutting in the lines of the Consulate units.

One moment later Dorvan can hack it successfully, what leads to its deactivation, while the crewmen still type on their panels in the Control Room vigorously. **"The Defense Cannon has a malfunction."** one of the controllers reports to the supervisor, who observes the situation in the Bay, seeing the members of Neo-Cerberus fall one after another. A krogan Soldier uses a biotic Charge to flash across the room, hitting a group of three with pistols armed technicians, forcing them to falter. The soldier knocks one Tech out, shoots the second with his Shotgun and crushes the third with his body and a wall.

Beside one of the Shuttles a batarian Sniper positions himself and takes his M-92 Mantis from the back.

* * *

You get images of the gun by inserting "M-92 Mantis" in Google/Image :-)

* * *

His visor aims at the upper bridge beside the Control Room, at an armored soldier with an Avenger. A Headshot follows and the instant reloading. Then the sniper directs his attention on the other side of the Control Room and neutralizes the defender there with one shot, whereupon this one falls head ahead over the railing.

The whole situation gets commented by the supervisor: **"Where are the damn reinforcements?! Activate the Security Drones to bridge this. In an emergency we will de-air the damn Hangar."**; **"Understood."**, the controllers confirm.

In the Landing Bay everywhere small slots open and Security Drones fly out of them. They start firing with their weak cannons at various soldiers, whereby only one dies, while the Drones on the opposite get shot down quite fast. In the same moment the Sluice as well like Main Corridor door opens: a mix of techs, soldiers and LOKI-Mechs becomes visible, but the defense of the Consulate is prepared; the Co-Pilots of the salarian Twins leave their seat and get behind the MGs of each Shuttle inside the Cargo Room. With fierce muzzle flashes the bullets fly at the doors, giving the reinforcements no chance, while Galaen begins to look around, one moment before swinging her arms at the two doors: **"Pass the doors! Occupy the paths out of the Hangar!"**, whereupon some soldiers spread out. They pass the doors of the Hangar and secure the corridors, while Dorvan whirrs frowningly: **"We need to conquer the Control Room. The Protocols for opening the gates get overwritten; in a few minutes we get blown out to the space."**; **"Well then we should hurry. Try to stop them, we go upwards."**, Elaine orders and Dorvan's Bot confirms: **"Understood."** Kysaek starts moving, not needing to look for cover anymore, because the Hangar was cleaned completely. The Asari runs to the stairs in the right corner, accompanied by Galaen, Tavis and Vorrn. On the other side another group of allied soldiers marches upwards and both troops come closer to each door of the Control Room.

Inside the supervisor growls: **"How long you need still?!"**; **"Sir, opening the reinforced gates is not the problem, but to switch off the shield for maintain atmosphere lasts some minutes….moreover someone gets into our systems and interferes in our work. We need still around five minutes."**; **"I give you three…"** the supervisor drones grumpily and looks outside the window at the right side. He sees Kysaek and her companions standing in front of the door now, but it is sealed.

"**Damn! Tavis can you open it?!"** Elaine asks hectically and the Turian kneels down at the passage. **"Sure, but it takes some time."** he replies, while simultaneously a soldier on the left side prepares his Omni-Tool and starts to weld it open. But the supervisor laughs about that and presses a button for the Hangar loudspeaker: **"That is useless. Even when you can crack the doors or weld it open…inside is a manual interlock, without any tech. No one will enter this room."**, the man grins gleefully and looks at the doorlatch beside the door: it is flapped at the bottom and on the door are two long Iron Bars; they go from the lower to the upper door edge, beneath them are mounted further iron bars. **"That we will see."** Tavis says, while in the same moment the Turian ends the interlock of the door – the red button becomes green. Instantly Kysaek can confirm it: the lock in the middle turns around, but it doesn't open. **"Oh…"** leaves the Turian and Kysaek asks: **"Was this an 'Oh it's your turn.' or an 'Oh we are boned.'?"**

"**Take what you like more…"** Tavis replies and prepares his Tool to weld the door, but it leads to nothing as well like on the other side: the iron bars prevent that the door plates can shove to the side. Thereupon Vorrn starts to growl extremely angry: **"I am brassed off this. Hacking, Cracking, Sneaking…"**, he reloads his Shotgun, before continuing, **"Do you don't come up…"**, he fires his first shot at the window beside the door, **"…with all your brainpower…"**, two more shots follow – it seems to be bulletproof glass – **"…not even…"**, now he fires his clip till it overheats, **"…TO THE MOST SIMPLE SOLUTION?!"**, pulling the trigger over and over again, but the Shotgun smokes only and is audible overheated.

Mockingly the supervisor says: **"Here you don't come in, brainless lizard!"**; **"So, we will see."** Vorrn answers still angry, while the supervisor turns around to the others in the Control Room: **"Damn! How long still?"**;** "Two minutes, Sir."** a Controller replies. Simultaneously they hear several stamping like milling of heavy Mechs. The Supervisor turns around and looks to Vorrn like he leaves the ground. Before the enemy can react the bulky Krogan breaks through the damaged window, landing on the supervisor during this. The remaining enemies are paralyzed by the sudden shock and in this way an easy target for the bullets, which fly passed the broken window now.

In the meanwhile Vorrn uses his arms to get up, while observing the supervisor below him: blood comes streaming out of his body and every kind of life has left. **"You can come in everywhere…"** Vorrn is up again and turns to the door. One moment the Krogan examines it, before pressing the supposed lock upwards. Seconds later the iron bars come together and the door plates open, which allows the others to march into the room. Vorrn moves in the meantime to the other side and unlocks the interlock here as well.

"**We have secured the Hangar."** Galaen reports via her own radio, hearing during this the announcement of the hostile communication: **"Response Troops are ready to fly from the Pluto. Keep the Hangar Gates open, so we can tear the damn aliens into pieces."** On this report Galaen starts to type on the panel in front of her and the fortified Gates start to close. In the same moment an Interceptor Squadron starts from the hostile Carrier and some UT-49 Transporter, flying at the Devil's Shadow. Midway their sensors react when four unknown ships step with a shining light and a 'Wupp' out of the FTL. These are the three reconstructed Civilian Ships of the Consulate, enhanced with armor and light weaponry. The fourth ship is a medium-sized Carrier out of whose Hangar a 12-Ship-strong turian Interceptor Squadron leaves. These get covered by the light cannons and Flak Cannons of the reconstructed ships, whereby their projectiles impact in front, beside and behind the shields of the hostile ships.

Some moments later the first hostile Transporter and Interceptor gets hit, whereupon the others turn back. The remaining Transporters fly to the Pluto and the Interceptors of both Forces clash against each other, starting the battle in space.

* * *

Next music switching: "Krogan Air-Drop – Mass Effect 3 Complete Expanded Soundtrack"

* * *

In the Landing Bay the almost two dozen soldiers get ready, positioning themselves at strategic points and wait for the first counterattack of the enemy. Kysaek, Tavis, Vorrn and Galaen leave the Control Room again and climb the stairs down in a fast pace. **"We can't waste time."** Galaen says and Kysaek nods: **"Then let us hit the road. We take also the Justicar with us so we have enough fire power and our group remains small."**; **"No objections."** Galaen replies, while Elaine looks for and finds Samara at the door to the main corridor.

While Vorrn and Tavis spread out in the Hangar, both women march to the Justicar. **"You have helped us on Anhur as well and I hope for your help this time again."** Elaine says to Samara. The Justicar takes her atmosphere mask off and nods: **"Of course. It is an honor to me."**; **"Thanks. Then let us go."** Elaine says and the group starts moving in a fast pace. They pass the door and go along the main corridor, which is secured. The soldiers of the Consulate stand around alone at the edges of the wall and behind pillars till to a road junction: One road leads right, the other straight forward to a locked door and at the left side is also a sealed elevator.

"**Platoon Commander. From here on almost nothing is secured. Only two Krogans followed the road right and have cleaned it a bit."**, one Drell reports. **"Understood. From here on we need to continue alone anyway. Simply hold your positions."** the female Turian replies, before Kysaek moves on with her two companions, taking the right road. During this destroyed Mechs attract their attention as well like shot enemies, lying on the ground or leaning at the wall. **"You need to say only where exactly."** Kysaek directs to Galaen, who replies: **"Straight forward a road leads right. There is a door, through which we reach the Quarters and armories."**; **"I thought we wanted to reach the Drive Core?"**; **"That is also our goal. Normally the easiest way would be to use the Elevator, but we wouldn't survive this for sure, that's why we use the maintenance stairs."**; **"I see…hopefully there are not many enemies in their quarters."**; **"Hardly likely. These Quarters here need to be the ones of the Landing Bay Crew. Even when there are two shifts, we have eliminated at least the half, not to mention that the other half can use their free time by spreading on the ship."**; **"That is soothing."**; **"Moreover there is much more than only this part of the Crew. Such a frigate reaches at least a normal Cruiser, so I guess at least there are 300 Crew Members without Mechs and other support."**; **"…that is now disturbing."**

"**No. These are facts."**; **"Hard Facts."**; **"Yes, but there is no disturbing for a soldier."**; **"Only that I am no soldier."**; **"That is then bad luck."** Galaen replies and Kysaek keeps silent now. Their weapons at the ready the whole time the three follow the road right, seeing at the end of it the two Krogans who stand in front of a door. On their way they see again dead guards or destroyed Mechs as well like hanging and defect cables at the walls.

From the soldiers one leans directly beside the closed door and the second stands only in front of it, waving the group nearer: **"Over here."**, whereupon the three press themselves against the wall beside the second Krogan. **"Till here all is clean, but on the other side we don't know it and you on your own."** the first Krogan pants and Kysaek nods: **"Do your work only and we do our."**; **"So it is right. We open the door for you now."** the man answers, whereupon the group around Kysaek position themselves in front of the door. All have their weapons at the ready: Samara her Kassa Locust, Galaen her Phaeston and in the middle Elaine with her Predator. Behind them the first Krogan positions his Saber Assault Rifle, one of the Alliance built weapon with an extreme strong Fire Power.

The second man stretches his hand to the green button, before pushing it.

* * *

Bet you can find an image of it by inserting "M-99 Saber" into Google/Images. :-) and also new music now: "Mass Effect 2: The Arrival Score (part 3)"

* * *

The plates of the passage move to the side and free the way for them. Kysaek's group enters the next corridor, weapons still at the ready and in Indian Style: a short corridor which ends in crossroads after few meters. The visors of the weapons move from one angle to another, but there is no trace of the enemy. **"Where exactly we need to go?"** Elaine asks and Galaen answers: **"Straight forward. Completely at the end is a hatch which leads us one floor lower."**

The three continue to sweep the corridor for enemies, but only hear the permanent droning Alert siren. When they come closer to the crossroads the squad gets slower: Samara and Galaen move along the walls only to swing with their weapons around the corner. They can barely see the protrusions of the doors at the sides, which lead probably to the quarters and armories, but still no enemy is in sight and Kysaek simply moves forward. Her companions close the line to her after passing the crossroads to move forward together.

They pass door after door, whereby no one knows what's behind them; thanks to the missing hostile defense the group reaches the end of the corridor very fast and stops there. Galaen points at a white hatch which is easily seen beside the remaining grey ground. She grabs the latch of the hatch and pulls it upwards slowly, revealing a narrow shaft. It is dark and Samara climbs the rungs down as the first. Next comes Kysaek, while Galaen kneels beside the hatch and looks at the crossroads after a dull noise: From the other side she hears the tramping of several feet and directs her Phaeston forward as well like the Krogan at the opened door releases the safety catch of his Saber. **"These damn aliens are everywhere!"** is echoing through the corridors. **"Not long anymore. We show them their place in the galaxy!"**

The female Turian directs her visor at the right side, because the noise is coming from there apparently. A female soldier in light armor runs around the corner, but stops when she sees the Krogan, who shots twice with his deafening Saber, shredding the torso of the woman, while the remaining enemies stop at the crossroads. On the left side of Galaen's sight are found two, at the right four hostile soldiers, equipped with Avengers and Hornets and most of them – except for one – wear simple uniforms only.

* * *

You can look for an image of the Hornet by inserting "mass effect hornet" into Google/Images :-)

* * *

The Krogan fires at every corner one shot, piercing through it even, but hitting no one. Then he pulls the trigger again, hearing now the noise of smoke and blocking beeping. One of the hostile soldiers shoves himself around the corner and fires with his hornet, but the Krogan is able to hide behind the other side of the door edge with a valiant rotation. On the other hand the second Krogan leaves his cover and fires with his Katana Shotgun at the Neo-Cerberus soldier, which hides behind his cover instantly. Galaen observes the fire fight for a moment, staying hidden for the enemy. She puts her finger at the trigger of her Assault Rifle, but doesn't pull it, instead the turian woman disappears in the shaft and closes the hatch over herself.

At the lower end of the ladder Samara and Kysaek wait already, everyone with a different direction of the look. **"That took you quite some time."** Elaine states. Galaen apologizes: **"Tactical Planning never sleeps."** before looking around a bit: a bit darker corridor which leads in both directions with noticeable less wall covering and system lines. Galaen says: **"We need to go in your direction, Kysaek. This way leads to the Thanix Cannons and the sideward Secondary Weapons."**

"**Then don't let us waste time. Let's move on."**, Elaine replies and from her companions only a** "Directly behind you."** follows, before the group goes on. From the enemy nothing is seen, not even Mechs and only the alert siren accompanied by steam ejects of the pipes is heard. With a pattering they run some stairs upwards and come closer to another crossroads: **"Left or right?"** Kysaek asks. **"Doesn't matter. Both ways lead to the outer side and then proceed in a curve. At the end they come together again."** Galaen answers. Elaine nods silently, but stops still some meters before the bifurcation as well like the two behind her.

"**Troop A-19 comes to the Elevator. We start the counterattack in the Hangar."**, is echoing through the corridors, accompanied by stamping of several armored feet. Instantly Kysaek, Oraka and Samara press to the sides, looking for cover behind the metal pillars of the corridor. Everyone bend their weapons in front of their bodies and barely the first soldier turns around the corner, Elaine leaves her cover with the pistol. The enemy doesn't register the Asari and runs right into her shooting. He collapses on his back and a dying groaning is heard, while Kysaek goes back into her cover, because the next soldiers got warned by the shooting and come around the corner with permanent fire. **"Enemy on Cannon Deck!"** a female soldier yells.

After few seconds the weapons are overheated and they need to reload, whereupon Galen sprints out of her cover, fires some salvos not aiming and goes back into cover behind the next pillar. The enemy fire is focused on her now, which is why Samara positions herself in the middle of the corridor, more and more engulfed in her Biotic, before the Justicar sends a whole Biotic Wall across the corridor, which storms forward and even repels the bullets aimed at Samara. Only few soldiers can get into safety and the massive shockwave presses five enemies in total against the wall, whereby one can here the bones breaking. The energy resolves and all of them collapse lifeless on the ground. **"Regroup. Enemy on their way to the Main and Flak Cannons."** the troop hears from the front, while running noise gets away from them. Kysaek orders: **"Forward!"**

All of them start moving again, led by Elaine. The pistol directs at the right and left corner, before she decides to take the left road – Galaen covers the right road, but neither at the left nor at the right enemies are seen. Two roads which are as bald like the former and both end in a curve.

While Galen covers their back Kysaek and Samara move on till to the curve, where they stop at a door and wait till Galaen closes the lines. Samara pushes the green Holo button to open the door and instantly enemy bullets come flying, which is why the group can't enter the next room: a bigger area, which is split up in two floors; small stairs lead from the road in front of Kysaek's group downwards and right opposite of Elaine is found another door, whereby Galaen states: **"We have not much time anymore. We have only a short timeframe till the second part of our fleet arrives. When we can't deactivate the Thanix till then it will become quite costly for us."**

"**Then it is time for a little bit speeding up."**, Elaine replies and gathers her Biotic. On the other side of the door are found five enemies, two in armor and the rest in simple uniform again. **"What are you intending to do? "**, Samara asks. **"Something I have seen few times already and want to try out myself. You will see your occasion soon."**, Kysaek replies, before swinging out of the cover with a shining body, just to flash forward in a biotic charge one moment later. The Asari hits the rear line of defense, unbalancing the unarmored units this way. With a pistol attack she hits the forehead of one enemy still, while the left hand clenches to a fist and hitting the second human. By the last she lets her two arms crash onto the head of the enemy, knocking him out this way. In Kysaek's back the armored soldiers turn around with their Mattocks, get their weapons at the ready, but for this Galaen and Samara have waited: The Squad members leave their cover and shoot at the back of the enemies, while Elaine stops. She doesn't move anymore and pants heavily.

"**Are you all right?"** Samara asks. **"I am fine…I simply have not thought about the problem that it costs so much power."**; **"Now you know it. Exposing your body such a charge with biotic energy is Biotic at high level. Moreover the body needs to be accustomed to it and trained."** the Justicar explains, but Galaen interrupts the exchange: **"We can't waste more time. In few moments the second fleet part will arrive."**; **"Excuse me. Let us move on."** Elaine pants and goes ahead to the next door. During the crossing of it the group can look down over railings on both sides now, to the second floor. Left they can see a longer conduit and right several closed, but also opened boxes, in the last projectiles.

In the meanwhile the battle goes on, mainly between the Fighter Squadrons. The heavy Frigate tries to get into position to fire at the Consulate ships, because the Fighters clog their field of view. On the other side of the Fighter gathering two of the three reconstructed ships stop the flying Bombers of the hostile Carrier, while the third ship continues to fire at the defenseless Carrier, but damaging it only weakly thanks to its weapons. **"Course Correction at 22-D-9. We take them from the side and shred their small Fleet with our Thanix."**, the Captain orders via hostile radio. The ship takes the new course and drifts left away from the center of the Space Battle.

On the Bridge of the Devil's Shadow the panels flash and raise the alarm. One Overseer reports: **"Captain, hostile ships are incoming!"**; **"What!?"** leaves the Captain's mouth. Seconds later three ships leave the FTL Jump, coming in the way of the frigate and prevent it from maneuvering. **"Captain, I identify the Flagship of the Consulate Fleet and two light frigates as escort. They are on our route and prevent that we can flank the enemy…"** the overseer reports. **"Not for too long. Take a course correction and prepare the Thanix. 75 percent of the tail ship shield energy should be redirected to the front shield."**, the Commander orders, getting for this a multiply **"Understood."** and the heavy Frigate turns away from its original route.

On the Bridge of the flagship is standing General Oraka. His arms are put on his back and he stands at the Commando platform, observing the strategic map. **"General Oraka. We have reached the battlefield."**, the navigator reports. Septimus nods and pushes a button, which is why his voice is heard on the Bridge as well like on the other ships: **"Here is General Oraka. Operation Shadow Strike has begun. Escort the frigates and look out for hostile Fighters. We fire at them first with secondary Weapons of the Cruiser. Attack Squadron start out of the Hangar."**, the Turian explains via radio, before out of the small Hangar of the Cruiser a Fighter Squadron starts, consisting out of six turian Interceptors and six turian Fighters, whereby the last one were built especially for ship attacking with their Disruptor Torpedoes. The spacecrafts form and the light cannons of the hostile frigate start firing at them, causing over and over again small smoky explosions at their shields, while in return the Consulate Cruiser starts firing with its two Wing Cannons, aligned x-shaped and shot synchronously. The projectiles hit the lower side of the heavy Frigate, whose shields repel the damage, but still strong shaking gets caused on the ship.

This also the defenders in the Hangar can feel, while they fight against the attacking troops of Neo-Cerberus. The Consulate still holds the Landing Bay as well like both corridors in front of it, which are decorated already with some Neo-Cerberus corpses and destroyed Mech Units. **"They regroup! Caution!"** Thais warns, before sending a Warp Orb along the Loading Sluice and forces one soldier with armor shield to stagger.

* * *

You can find images of "Cerberus Guardians" in Google/Images for getting an idea how this enemies look like :-)

* * *

Thanks to this his body is unprotected and Tavis can finish him off with a shot in the stomach, while behind more trouble is already coming. At the side a door opens and with loud clacking metal steps two XMIR-Mechs appear. **"Urrrpppp, Urpppp."**, the machines whir, before starting to fire with their MGs at the side standing, but with a biotic barrier protected Shuttles, whose occupied Board Cannons starts to fire at the Mechs. It doesn't last long till the cannon shatters the shields and the first YMIR-Mech goes down, while the second loads a Missile and behind the two machines Neo-Cerberus Soldiers position themselves. The Mech fires the missiles at the barrier, but is not able to destroy it, while getting under fire now. The soldiers as well like the Board Cannon focus now at him and they destroy the Mech very fast, but there for several in line waiting Neo-Cerberus soldiers with armor shields advance, behind them more lines of soldiers with various weapons, like Grenade Launchers and ML-77 Rocket Launchers, which get fired out of the cover over and over again. The Grenades impact in front and behind the Consulate Soldiers, killing some during this, while the light missiles get fired more and more at the biotic shield of the Shuttles, but the effect is quite small.

* * *

By looking for "Mass Effect Rocket Launcher" in Google/Images you get a nice image of it :-)

* * *

Beside the defending UT-49 Shuttles Dorvan's Bot is kneeling, with a red eye and aiming with his ready Viper Rifle. With the reticle he aims between the narrow slot of an armor shield and fires twice. With headshots he gets the soldier with the shield as well like the soldier behind him, creating a gap in the big wall of soldiers. During this he doesn't get distracted by Vorrn as well, who stands over him at the roof of the Shuttle.

"**Nahahaha. At least the Metal Bucket is worth something finally. The coward Pyjaks can't hide behind their shields forever."** the Krogan growls and reloads his Shotgun with a Charge. He fires a red orb and burns a hole in another armor shield. Thanks to this the next carrier gets shot as well like the man behind him and the defense breaks apart now. Many let their shields fall and spread to all sides, becoming easy prey for the bullets of the Consulate. But in the heat of the moment they overlook one heavily armed soldier: he wears a M-560 Hydra or called also Cobra, which can fire several or one single missile and fire three loads in one warhead.

* * *

Well you know the game ^^; : "M-560 Hydra" into Google/Images ;-)

* * *

The enemy aims at the biotic shield of the UT-49 and fires one single missile. This one flies pass the defense line of the Consulate and forces the shields of the biotic user to their knees, by creating an enormous shaking, which even Dios throws out of her pilot seat. Then the bullets fly at the shooter of the Board Cannon and kill him. **"Don't get played out now?!"**, Vorrn roars, while Dios crawls out of the cockpit and gets into safety behind the Shuttle, but moves on to Kuren's Transporter.

In the meantime the Missile Launcher wants to fire again, this time several loads, which fly now at the UT-49. Vorrn sees them coming and stays at the roof, even when the missiles impact everywhere now. The fierce explosion inflames the Transporter and throws him on the side even, which is why Vorrn gets dashed back with a **"Nraaaaahhhhhh…!"**

With a thud the Krogan lands in a pile of boxes and grasps still: **"I finish everyone off…"** coughing, while wiping away the smut from his face. After the explosion the allied soldiers need to retreat to the Loading Sluice in the Bay and regroup there. The troops in the main corridor still hold the line, also because of the narrow passage.

After the new circumstances are analyzed a Crew Member reports on the hostile Bridge: **"Captain, we drive them back, but it is possible that our Security Teams end or we will not get it in time. When we can't start our Fighters, we will get damaged heavily by the Thanix."**; **"Then we should show them now what the humanity is made off."**, the Commander says cool, before adding: **"Activate the Control Points and open the Shaft Sluices."**

"**Yes, Captain!"** the crew member confirms and types new data in his panel. On his screen is seen a layout of the ship, as well like several blue points which appear now.

In the same moment Kysaek and her companions leave behind the outer side to enter the corridor where both sides run together and they follow the road straight forward. **"It looks like your father is here finally."** Kysaek states and Galaen replies: **"You mean General Oraka. Yes, the second Fleet part is here, that means we need to hurry…it is not far anymore. We reach soon a point where two stairs proceed beside the road downwards, opposite of the running direction. This leads us to the Control Panel of the Thanix."**

"**All right."** Elaine answers, while the droning of the impacting projectiles and the shaking echo through the corridor more and more, but this doesn't unbalance the group. They continue their path and reach after around three minutes the from Galaen mentioned spot. The stairs lead downwards and it becomes a bit darker, but there is no trace of the enemy. **"Either the plan works better than wanted or the whole thing is easy on purpose."** Samara states, which gets replied by Galaen with: **"Or the plan works simply so good that everything is simple."**

"…**I don't find the name anymore, but someone said once that plans rarely work out like wanted."** Elaine considers loud, but doesn't get an answer. On both sides they climb the stairs down and see in front of them another not locked door. **"Why is it so easy? Shouldn't everything be locked up and impassable by such an attack?"** Kysaek asks, whereupon Galaen says: **"When then only the important points. For example the Bridge, the Elevator, the Drive Core and earlier the Control Room. When they would lock up the ship they would need to open certain areas for their troops again. That would be quite inefficient by a combat against an enemy."**, whereupon Kysaek nods only with a mien which says **"Ahaaaa."**

After these words the female Turian marches to the door control and pushes the button, covered by her companions. Clanking the plates move to the sides and everyone has their weapons ready, when in front of them an empty room is revealed. They step into it and every angle gets swept with their weapons. **"That can't be true. Where is everyone?"** Elaine asks warily. **"I wouldn't worry about that. The for this sector responsible troop part will be found probably with the main mass close to the Drive Core, another central point of the ship. From there they control and oversee certainly the functions of every point in this floor, so it is normally."**, Galaen explains, but Kysaek asks: **"And for what purpose exists this room then?"**; **"Of course for maintenance work, calibrations and more. For this you need to be on site better…but overseeing and operating on something you can me somewhere else."**

The turian woman goes after this explanation to the central panel and starts to type around, while Samara keeps an eye on the door behind the group and Elaine goes to the window of this room to look outside: Red lamps lighten the pit below the Control Room up as well like the light brightens the huge device. Kysaek asks: **"Is that…?"**; **"Yes it is."**, Galaen answers in the same moment when yellow warning lights start shining at the side, accompanied by a hissing and steam ejects. The device starts to move and disappears in the ground. **"I don't believe it…"** the female Turian says to herself, before doing the last click and the lowering of the Thanix is stopped. Thereupon she grabs at her back, one moment before handing a bomb to Kysaek: **"So we can be safe that they don't get the control back."**

"**Looks dangerous."**; **"Self-made. Modulate time, put it down and activate. Or activate and throw."**, Galaen replies. Elaine nods only and takes the hand-sized bomb. She modulates the time, while going through a door at the side, being outside of the Control room now. After Kysaek has modulated the time on '0:30' she activates the bomb and throws it with a swing to the Thanix, before running back into the Control Room. The group kneels down and leans against the wall below the window, looking at the door. The Timer on the Bomb Display comes closer to zero and the explosive clicks some times, before a short flash appears like by doing photos and one moment later a heavy explosion is seen, which hits the whole room. Even the bulletproofed glass over Elaine gets light cracks, while the explosion moves from up to down and neutralizes the Thanix completely.

Seconds after the detonation the three get up and turn back to the by fire lightened up storage room of the destroyed Thanix. **"By the Goddess, what was that?"** Kysaek slip out of her mouth. **"Like mentioned: Self-made."**, Galaen replies, while all three look at the retreating fire wall, not noticing the dragging noise behind them: Out of the dark corridor the silhouette of a human comes closer, on quiet feet.

Elaine says: **"Check if it is really destroyed."**, whereupon Samara and Galaen spread out to the sides, opening their doors and scan the Thanix with their Omni-Tool. **"Completely useless."** Samara confirms as well like Galaen: **"Objective accomplished. From here on there are only minutes till to the Bridge over the Drive Core."**; **"Then don't let us slack around."** Elaine says and turns around, only to be pushed away heavily with a 'WOAARRHHHH!' of a Husk, getting pressed against the panel. She can stop the with the mouth snatching creature only with her elbow, whereby the Husk starts punching also, hitting exactly the face, but Samara reacts fast and engulfs the Husk with Biotic.

She yanks it away from Elaine and throws it against the wall beside the door, which is why Elaine notices another Husk, who starts running at her. The Asari takes her Predator and fires some bullets at its torso, but forces the monster down only with a headshot. Directly behind it a third Husk comes out of the dark, but it gets perforated immediately by Galaen's Phaeston. With the pistol in the hand Kysaek checks the path in front of her and catches a breath rapidly: **"Wah…what was that?"**

"**That were Husks."** Samara answers, but Elaine shakes her head: **"I know what it was…I mean what are they doing here?"**; **"Probably they get used as weapons. Everyone with the necessary Tech and resources can create Reaper Units…the problem is to control them normally."**; **"But Husks are transformed humans or not? Does this mean Neo-Cerberus does this to its own species?"**; **"Cerberus always would stoop to anything to reach its goals. Moreover they were the first who could produce Reaper Units successfully and control them. That we meet these creatures here is only logical."**; **"Logical…that is mad and I am not in the mood to get shred into pieces by such things. Go now, I want to end all of this finally."**, Kysaek snorts annoyed, before marching pass Galaen and Samara, who can see her face only for a moment: the punch of the Husk shows its effect already and transforms the natural blue to dark bruises.

Outside of the ship the battle steps into its crunch mode. Over and over again Fighters of both sides get shot down: they explode instantly either or hit the surrounding ships. The lower side of the Heavy Frigate burns, but it is still fully operational: The Flak Cannons at the bow aim and fire at the incoming Interceptors, helping the Interceptors of Neo-Cerberus.

* * *

By inserting "WA_CerberusFighters" into Google/Images you get the image of the Cerberus Interceptors :-)

* * *

"**Cancel the maneuver, cancel the maneuver!"** one of the Consulate pilots recommends. The Attack Squadron resolves to all sides and stops the flight at the frigate. Some of them get destroyed during this by the Flak Cannons of the Frigate and once again others get the prey of flank attacks of Cerberus Fighters. **"Regroup and attack."** the Squadron Commander orders via radio as well like General Oraka from the Bridge follows the events. A Crew member reports: **"General, the Thanix is destroyed, but the enemy intensifies his attacks and goes into the offensive. When we don't start to fire with full power soon our ship can be destroyed and threaten the whole operation."**

Oraka turns his head to the speaking officer and replies: **"We need to give them more time. Still 10 minutes at least. When they have not left the ship till then we change to full attack."**; **"Understood General."** the Crew member confirms and builds a connection to the group in the Hangar. During this various images get placed on the Helmet Camera and Omni-Tool, showing the current events: The Loading Sluice is occupied by Neo-Cerberus again and at the main corridor the allied units get forced back slowly. **"What are they doing so long?!"**, Tavis asks in a loud tone, while a bullet of Thais' Shuriken passes the head of an advancing enemy, before she answers: **"No idea. But whatever they do, I hope it is over soon."**

After her words the Asari gets into cover cause of grenades. Dorvan's Bot still sits besides the burning wreckage of the shot Shuttle and aims at the Grenade Launcher. A shot through his eye follows and the enemy collapses dead. Tavis observes this from his cover behind a box, trying to fire aiming over and over again. With every second Neo-Cerberus presses more and more forward and more and more allied troops die, who don't notice like the several small slots open inside the Hangar.

It continues to be unnoticed even when from the upper slots Husks crawl out and out of the ground ones Cannibals. More and more Husks appear rapidly and they crawl along the wall like an insect plague, contrary to the Cannibals, which start their first attack now, hitting the Consulate from the side – in total there are ten. As the first Tavis turns his head to their direction. **"What the hell is that?!"** he warns the others, who start to spread in the whole room. The Turian himself kills one Cannibal instantly and reloads his Vindicator, before a grenade comes flying at his position and he needs to leave it with a dive roll, escaping the explosion by a narrow margin. Dorvan's Bot needs to look for a new cover as well, which is why the Defense Line creates slowly a circle.

"**That are too much."** Tavis growls. **"Positive."**, the Bot confirms, while simultaneously Dios informs via radio: **"That you call a problem? We are missing one Shuttle."**; **"That you call a problem?"** Tavis replies on the frequency, before Kuren replies: **"Definitely. Although our troop number decreases, we will need a new one probably."**; **"You are really motivating…"** Tavis snorts and Dorvan comments this with a **"Where are we here?"** … **"Odd question: A Hangar of course."** Dios says. **"And what such a hangar harbors…?"** the Bot continues to ask. Seconds pass until it makes 'click' apparently by the Twins, who say simultaneously: **"We organize one."**, but don't dare to leave the Shuttle.

In the meanwhile almost all Husks have crawled down from the walls and stand around, spread in the Landing Bay – there are two or three dozen comfortable, not counting the Cannibals. The main crowd charges the remaining Shuttle now, accompanied by a frightening moaning. **"That will not end good…"** Tavis murmurs only. Like in slow motion the enemies storm at him and he aims with his weapon at them, ready to shoot every second, but suddenly rotating noise like of a saw is heard. Directly after this a deafening bang – sounding like Flak and fast shot bullets – is heard and a big wave of Husks get shred into 1000 pieces within seconds, creature after creature.

"**By Palaven's Silver…what?!"** Ciran asks, both hands pressed against his helmet. He looks in a corner of the Hangar and sees quite a happy Krogan: Vorrn stands on a box, wearing on his back a big Energy Pack and in his hands a Big "Gatling Gun" attached to the Pack. Actually it is a from the Krogans built M-9976 Servant – also called the Oppressor – which can be worn only by them or soldiers with special suits cause of the enormous blowback; it is a combination of Revenant and Saber Assault Rifle, which surpasses even the Fire Power of a UT-49 Board Cannon. **"Rawwwahahahaha…!"** the Krogan laughs with zest. He turns o the side a bit and the round rifle barrel spins again. With dull noise he fires at the next Wave of Husks, shooting off legs, arms and heads or shreds them in the middle.

"**And once again a Krogan needs to save a Turian's ass in the last second."** Vorrn shows off and jumps from his box, hitting the ground like a block weighing tons and causing a dent in the metal. **"Many claim not the size of a weapon is decisive, but how you kill with it…MY ASS! The size IS decisive and THAT you kill with it!"** the Krogan roars being in battle ecstasy. He stamps beside the destroyed Shuttle and starts firing at a group of hostile soldiers, breaking their armor shields like the enemies themselves. The spinning barrel stops slowly and the warrior turns back to the Reaper units, spitting on the ground. **"Who is next…?"** The barrel begins to spin again, while Vorrn starts grinning and not even thinks about Kysaek's Group right now. This group is not far away from the Core anymore, but needs to grab the walls after the ship gets hit directly.

After a short moment the three recover and Galaen says: **"Still only the circular stairs down and across the door at the end of the lower corridor and we are by the Core."** Kysaek moves ahead, still armed with her Predator and goes the stairs down. Tightly behind her the other two reach the bottom of the stairs and examine the surroundings in front of them: a corridor with red lamps, which flicker partially, and the sides are doors out of glass. The three take the first steps forward, weapons at the ready.

They look through the glass doors, realizing that the empty rooms need to be cells. Then their attention gets attracted by a bloody stripe beside such a cell, which they follow at the ground till to a dead soldier who leans against the wall. Their barrels look forward again, before they go on, noticing now by the flickering light the lifeless bodies of Reaper Units. **"Have they killed each other?"** Elaine asks outright. **"Mhh perhaps they were finished off by a hit of the Cruiser."** Galaen considers. **"All at once? Probably not. Look around: no damage."** Samara states.

Over and over again the pictures alternate: dead Neo-Cerberus and Reaper Units. **"Have you not said this is the way to the Drive Core?"** Kysaek says. **"Exactly."**, the female Turian replies, before the Asari adds: **"But it looks more like a prison."**; **"Of course. On all ships you can find detention cells. Most often they are found at the lowest point of the ship, to harden a prison break."**; **"That makes sense."**, Kysaek admits, before the group hears a squeaking rubbing and all of them stop to move, so they can look for its source: A Husk stands in front of a Cell and lets his arm crash against the pane, followed by a down pulling of the hand. Elaine narrows her eyes a bit and shoots at the back of the head of this creature. Then the group hears: **"Is there someone?"** out of one of the Cells. They go closer to this Cell and when they stand in front of it they can see a gathering in the corner, huddled up adult people, who come back to the Cell door after seeing the group.

"**Finally! Finally! You are here to save us, or not?!"** a Batarian asks, before Kysaek says: **"Actually we wanted to blow up this Frigate…we didn't know that here are prisoners."**; **"But now you know…please get us out here. There were once much more prisoners here…but over and over again they come to take some of us and we never see them again. The children are used as slaves on one planet…the adults get brought to examinations."**; **"Okay, okay. But what has happened here?"**; **"We don't know. First the creatures did what they were ordered, then suddenly a guard said: 'The hit has destroyed the controls, shoot them!', but then it was already too late. These monsters attacked the soldiers and they have massacred each other…but who cares. Get us out here, please. We are too long here already…we go crazy…we need to get our mind free!"**; **"All right…an idea how?"**; **"Yes…yesyes. You need to go back the way you have come. The guards have always talked about a Control Room over us."**, the Batarian explains with nervous voice.

Kysaek allows herself to look at the lines of the prisoners, before Galaen comments: **"We have no time anymore…we need to fulfill our mission. Then we can free them."** Samara says: **"We want to leave them behind here simply?"**; **"No one says something of leaving behind, but we need to set priorities. We can't threaten the mission. It decides over the fate of many and we can't risk it for few…moreover they behave weird and look mentally instable."**; **"May be. It is not our decision anyway."**, the Justicar replies and looks to Kysaek, who struggles with herself visibly.

After few moments she turns around. **"We finish our job. Galaen is right…the mission needs to be successful."** Elaine decides and moves on without another word, followed by Galaen and after a short hesitating by Samara. The prisoners start to punch against the bulletproof glass: **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"**; **"LET US OUT!"**; **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"** The Batarian, who has spoken first, grabs his head and twirls the arms around, before taking a run-up. He runs with his body against the door, but collapses simply cause of that. Elaine doesn't see this anymore, while coming closer to the door of the Drive Core, from which obviously battle noise is heard.

Kysaek puts her Predator away and takes the Phaeston, before nodding to Samara. The weapons get ready, while the Justicar simultaneously pushes the button of the door. With the opening of the plates the battle noise gets quite much louder. The three take the first steps inside the room, finding themselves on a Bridge. In front and below them is found the big shining Drive Core, engulfed by numerous enemies, which slaughter each other. Husks jump at defenseless Techs, Cerberus Soldiers hold a corner against the attacking Cannibals and at the higher bridges dead Marauders are lying.

* * *

Well Marauders are Turian-Husks found in Google/Images ^^;

* * *

"**How was that with sealed areas?"** Elaine says a bit sarcastic. **"I said when…I didn't say that it needs to be. But a good example when you don't obey the regulations."**, the turian woman states and aims from above at a group of Husks. Out of her position it is easy and she finishes off the creatures, whereas Kysaek moves on the Bridge with Samara, while hearing the death cries of Neo-Cerberus members from the bottom: **"We can't keep this up any longer. We need reinforceeeeeee-"**; **"Brainless creatures! Die all!"** a biotic user yells, before firing several Warp Orbs around himself without aiming. Thanks to this he barely hits the out-of-control monsters and dies by the bullets of a Marauder. Galaen reloads her weapon and closes the lines to her Team Members, yelling: **"We need to get down. From the main terminal I can do everything what needs to be done."**

On these words Elaine stops at a ladder and slides it down, followed by the two. The Asari turns forward and sees the swath of devastation, also a Husk running at her. She gathers her Biotic, one moment before throwing the enemy over the railing, down to the Drive Core. **"Here are many Terminals, which is the right one?"** Kysaek asks and Galaen takes the lead: **"Straight ahead. Directly in front of the Core."** Elaine nods silently and follows together with Samara the turian woman, looking around the whole time. The battle noise decreases, the lines of the Reaper Units and Cerberus Members thin out. Between the feet of the squad already many dead enemies lie and Galaen needs to drag the corpses of the Techs of the Main Terminal.

Then she stops at it and starts to type, getting covered by Samara and Kysaek. **"How long will it take?"** Elaine asks and Oraka explains during the typing: **"At most five minutes. Our Techs have developed a program, specially adjusted to frigates of the Alliance Type. With this I bypass all barriers and Emergency Protocols."**; **"Couldn't we take Dorvan with us for this simply?"**; **"That would take too long. I don't doubt the skills of this man, but even the best Hacker would need at least 15 minutes."**; **"I see."**, Elaine nods and keeps an eye on the surrounding, but also looks to Galaen from time to time. The female Turian has created a connection between her Tool and the Terminal already and a Display shines over her arm. Apparently much data gets transferred, accompanied by a continuous beeping.

The time passes and with the passing all enemies seem to have vanished. **"Data transferred. Now it is time for the Drive Core."**, Galaen says. It lasts only few seconds and additional to the ships alert an announcement is heard: **"Warning, Warning! Cooling Units of the Drive Core fell out. Energy Level in all ship areas close to collapse. Systems are overloaded. Start Evacuation. Warning, Warning! Cooling Units of the Drive Core fell out. Energy Level in all ship areas close to collapse. Systems are overloaded. Start Evacuation. "**

Kysaek looks up: **"I take this as our catchword."**; **"Correct. We have at most ten minutes to get to the Hangar."**, Galaen states hectically and points at the door beside the main Terminal, **"When we follow this corridor we get to the Main Elevator."**; **"Well then go!"**, Kysaek orders and all three start moving with increased speed.

* * *

Last Change of music: "The Scientists – Mass Effect 3 (OST)"

* * *

On the whole ship pipes start to explode and fire starts. Lines jump out of the walls, together with sparks. Every further hit by the turian Cruiser worsens the damage at the Heavy Frigate, which gets evacuated now. In the Hangar the battle has ended almost, only few scattered Reaper and Cerberus Units still attack, while the remaining soldiers of the Consulate has retreated to their Shuttle. In the Control Room Tavis and Dorvan each operates at a panel to open the fortified gates of the Landing Bay and ending the mounting of the hostile Transporters. In the Bay itself Vorrn still moves around with his heavy Weapon, covered by a biotic Dome which gets created by the behind him running Thais.

"**Don't you need to reload some time?"** Thais asks. Vorrn laughs almost mocking: **"What is reloading? Krogans don't build weapons for reloading. For what do you believe this heavy box on my back is good?"**; **"How could I forget this."**; **"Normally I am no friend when someone is at my back, but we two are a wonderful pairing."** Vorrn grins. **"Haven't you suffered a rebuff from the Justicar not long ago…?"** Thais responds and Vorrn drones, before a short announcement from Tavis is heard via the loudspeaker: **"To all. Switch your magnetic boots on. When the Gates are open the atmosphere can fail every moment."**, whereupon a short hand movement is seen by everyone and the magnetic boots are on.

All of this is followed on the screen of the turian Cruiser and reported: **"Sir, the hostile ship is not far away from being destroyed."**; **"Very good. Turn off and focus all fire power at the Carrier."**, General Oraka orders. **"Yes, Sir!"** the Crew member confirms and after few moments the Cruiser stops firing. He as well like the two escort ships turn off the hostile ship, through which Outer Shell over and over again small explosion pass. These explosions are found inside the ship as well and create trouble for Kysaek's way back. The Asari bends down from time to time cause of weak explosions and Steam ejects as well like her companions. In front of them over and over again single Crew Members are running, but they ignore the group completely now and focus only on their own escape.

"**Around the corner! Then we reach the Elevator!"** Galaen pants and Kysaek replies also panting: **"We and hundred others."** As first Elaine closes the distance to the curve, but stops in front of it. She presses herself against the wall and looks around the corner, looking directly into blazing fire. Everywhere corpses are lying around and the Elevator is completely destroyed. **"There we can't get out."** the Asari drones and turns back, before adding: **"Have you a Plan B?"** … **"A good soldier has always a Plan B or he improvises."** Galaen answers. **"Then spit it out!"**

"**We need to get to the Escape Capsules of this floor."**; **"Are there still some? Here everyone tries to escape!"**; **"Considering that we killed many soldiers before the collapse and we have no other choice I say YES!"** the female Turian replies quite harsh now. She storms left and takes the lead, tightly followed by the two Asari. Additionally the Turian grabs her helmet and speaks via radio: **"Hangar Troop. Don't wait for us. Our way back is blocked, repeat, our way back is blocked. We go to Escape Capsules and will escape from there!"**

"**Understood Platoon Commander, we start to retreat."** a soldier confirms via radio and inside the Hangar everyone gets slowly back to the Shuttles, which get started by the pilots. **"Sister, do you believe Kysaek gets out of down there?"** Dios asks via radio. **"One Hundred percent. That would be rather an odd end for this story."**, Kuren replies and Dios says: **"Your affection for novels blurs your mind. The galaxy is no book."**; **"Really…?"** Kuren leaves in the room, while the survivors climb into the Shuttles and only Vorrn with Thais are left. **"Big Guy, we need to go. Throw this thing away."**

"**You don't believe it yourself?"**; **"Vorrn…"**; **"Ach damn it…no mother talk."** the Krogan snorts and drops the big weapon, unstraping the Energy Pack from his back. One Shuttle starts in the meantime and flies over their heads away. Their movements are cause of the magnetic boots quite slow and remind on a Slow Motion Finish by Sports. The Hangar starts to implode more and more, parts of the ceiling fall down. In the last moment the two enter the Shuttle and with a blunt curve maneuver Dios dodges a line of falling down metal pieces. She escapes into space, different from Kysaek, who forces her way through the heavily damaged corridors of the ship interior.

"**HOW FAR STILL?"** the Asari asks upset. **"According to the map we have done it almost!"** the ahead running Galaen claims. Suddenly there is a heavy shaking, which is the reason everyone needs to support itself at the walls, but over Galaen a metal shore falls down and buries the Turian. **"Waahhhhh…!"** the woman pants while getting buried. **"Galaen!"** it comes from Kysaek and Samara at the same time. The Asari moves forward, seeing the still living Galaen. **"I could need a helping hand here…"** The ship seems to be not far from its destruction and Kysaek looks around hectically, considering: **"That looks damn heavy…should we can help her or better end her suffering instantly? Moreover the ship is exploding…Hold! What am I thinking here?!"**

Samara gets Elaine out of her mind: **"For what are you waiting? Help me!"**, the Justicar says, having engulfed the shore already with her Biotic, but apparently this part is still snagged to the wall and costs very much power until Kysaek helps her. The Asari uses her Biotic as well and together they bend the shore enough so Galaen can drag herself out of it. She grasps in pain: **"Thanks…"**; **"Thanking you can do later. We need to get out here!"** Elaine pants and a silent nod follows by the female Turian. All three continue to run, passing the next door in front of them. In the next room they look to the side. **"You see! Some are still there!"** Galaen says knowingly. Without an answer Kysaek runs ahead, starts to type around on a Display of a Capsule. Her Team Members swing into the opened Capsule, followed by Elaine. The multiply doors of the Capsule close and the shaking increases in an alarming speed. Like a projectile the saving construct gets fired and in its background the small explosions increase. Finally they become bit by bit one explosion, breaking the ship first in two parts and at the end a shockwave emerges in all directions…

* * *

And Neo-Cerberus is DOWN! ….at least for now ;-) And with this the Big Neo-Cerberus Campaign of the Main Story ends (also for now ;-) ) but the Joining of forces with Samara doesn't ]:-D

Note of the Author:

But YES…when you have shot Galaen, you would need to deal with Samara (if companion) and in this way it would have been also her end. So you had luck ;-)

P.S. I wanted to ask you something actually – probably should have done that earlier ^^; - You know my notes regarding music tracks and Images :-) I wanted to ask you, if you know another way of doing this not forgetting during this that fanfiction doesn't allow links :-) It would be good when someone knows a different way of giving you these links which is not so...repellent ^^;


	36. Endless Possibilities

**Well once again I need to say this chapter is Rated M ;-) **

**Don't read when you are too young ;-P**

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VI**__: Welcome in the Galaxy_

**Chapter VI: **Endless Possibilities

The sky is cloudless, clear and the sun shines across New Thebes' big mountains. A lightly cool wind brushes the city, over the streets, the narrow alleys, the roofs as well like public places. Also it whistles at the Government Tower over the big Courtyard, which is found in a circle around the building and is filled by thousands of representatives of different species. At the edge leading to the street and around the whole area soldiers stand in a closed cycle and the main streets is sealed by police officers. Also on some roofs are Scouting Units of the Police, which oversee the surroundings with binoculars and Sniper Rifles. They look at the ground like the airspace, whereby the last one is filled with Security and Camera Drones as well like various Skycars.

While the outer areas are consisting out of Security and the middle areas out of passerbies the inner Ring around the building is a gathering of Tech. Everywhere are big Monitoring Screens on which the audience as well like the Main Entrance of the Tower is seen: it is a construct out of silver metal, decorated with various embellishment like plants, various cloths and Consulate Banners. Behind on both sides tribunes are found, which are occupied with bands, and in front of the tribune on the left side Kysaek with her whole group is found.

Except for Vorrn in his own armor all wear elegant uniforms in the grey colors of the Consulate army, but without their logos. The eyes of the group are directed at the stage, around which in a big semi-circle multitudes of journalists stand and directly below the speaker's desk is a small division of soldiers, eight soldiers each in five lines. The division looks at the loud crowd and stays there also when General Oraka comes from the side amid loud applause.

Followed by cameras and observed by the crowd the Turian steps to the speaker's desk now, waiting a moment until the thunderous applause decreases. After it only weak whispering is heard in the big crowd, while the General activates the Speaking Interface in front of himself and starts speaking: **"Fellow inhabitants of Anhur and also you outside of this planet, citizens of the Consulate. At the present day I have the honor to announce as previous speaker the most widely defeat of Neo-Cerberus and the end of the attacks at our people."**, whereupon a short cheers storm starts, to which end the General waits relaxed.

When the cheers end he nods and continues: **"I know all of you expect with great desire our honored representative Sha'ira and her harmonious voice…but I hope she and you all forgive me, when I will continue to enjoy the sympathy of our people still for a while …because in contrast to some politicians I can admit: I am also only a man and enjoy all your devotion."**, what leads to a wave of amused laughter in the crowd.

Then Septimus becomes a bit more serious and puts both hands at the sides of the desk: **"But in all our joy and the relief over the victory against Neo-Cerberus we can't forget what is has cost us. Families, friends or acquaintances…during these months of battle there is probably no one who wasn't hit by it somehow or is still, above all the ones who have lost their lives to protect their people."** With the next words the voice of the old Turian becomes a bit happier: **"But even when grief is in order, so it can't stay for eternity. No, much more we need to live and maintain the ideals of our people. With this we acknowledge not only fallen protectors, but also every life which ended during this conflict. By living we all keep the banner of Liberty high…and it will not become easier, no. Liberty is no matter of course, Liberty is something which needs to be paid with your sweat, convictions, but also blood and in this everyone proofs to be worth it."**, Septimus says.

After these words he lets seconds pass, while in the crowd dignified silence rules. When the General wants to continue he starts to cough and needs a short moment, before he has recovered. Then he coughs lightly again and says in a relaxed tone: **"Excuse me everyone. Not only were my old bones burdened by the movement to the stage. The lungs wanted to catch the speaker's eye as well."** With this he motivates a short wave of laughter, before the Turian comes to the end of his words: **"No one is able to do it alone. Remind yourself always these words and everyone knows what we represent…now I have occupied enough time, but I am sure you will give the next person the equal amount of time like me."**

All these thousands of passerbies applaud for Oraka, but also for what comes next probably. The General steps back from the lectern and goes some steps to the side, while behind him the big doors of the Government Tower open. The musicians on the tribune behind put their various instruments at the ready and start to play.

* * *

Well this song would be best, when you imagine that a band plays it: "Vigil – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The attention of the crowd as well like Kysaek and her group is directed at the opened doors of the Government Tower now. A very striking clothed Sha'ira steps through them, accompanied by two more Asari in white robes with red stripes. Sha'ira herself wears a floor-length blue robe with stripes and edges out of golden ornaments, whereby the coat-tails of her robe is several meters long and gets dragged behind her. At each of her wrists a piece of cloth hangs down and moves up to her shoulders, until it ends as dark blue headgear by her hair cartilage.

Her two wingwomen stop now in front of the stage and turn around once, bow their heads in front of the passing Consul, who gets greeted by a storm of cheers of the attended masses as well like flurry of camera flashes, while stepping on the stage. She comes closer to lectern, whereby Septimus bows a bit and then turns to the crowd in an upright military posture. By the loud cheers the General allows his voice to be heard, directing his words to the division of soldiers in front of the stage: **"Attention! Execute formation!"** Instantly the soldiers shoulder their Shepherd Rifles in full synchronicity. The five lines of eight spilt in the middle and every half turns to the outer side, opposite of the viewing direction of their comrades. With military discipline both sides march some steps, away from each other, while Sha'ira is one step from the desk.

"**Formatiooooon stop!"** the General orders, when Sha'ira has reached it. Simultaneously the soldiers stop, execute two spins until they look at each other again and take their weapons from the shoulders. With a muffled bang the gunstocks land on the ground and now it looks like Sha'ira would stand in between the split soldier group. During this the Asari puts both hands at her chest together and allows herself to look at the cheering crowd, before she slowly bends her head along with her upper body. Showing this awe-inspiring gesture the loud people become quiet all of a sudden, before she gets back into an upright posture, but the hands still stay at her chest for a short moment.

Now she takes her hands from her upper body and stretches them to both sides, as if the Asari would welcome someone or catch him with her arms. In this posture Sha'ira stays and starts to speak in a calming voice: **"Citizens of New Thebes, of Anhur, the whole Consulate. Today is a day of beauty and the sun shines so to speak at our heads as if we all would be reborn. But we can't forget that this beauty followed the dreadful shadows and this rebirth is connected with death. I know everyone of you is curious to know how all of this could happen and finally ended. Here and now I will tell you only a little, the rest will be explained by your elected representative out of the People's Council in the own District. Most of the Details are not important anyway, in the end it counts that peace has returned and we have proofed ourselves after such a short time to be an independent, strong folk."**

The Asari makes a break and again a storm of cheers starts, which silences again when Sha'ira moves her arms together. One moment before her hands meet she stops the movement and continues to speak in a gentle tone: **"But there are different reasons for this occasion, not only the declaration of the end of Neo-Cerberus' Terror. Another reason is that I say at this day here, after the People's Council has gathered and decided about it: We celebrate the birth of the Consulate. Although we exist for many years already and broke of truly not long ago to exist as independent people, I declare in the name of all people this day to our holiday. The Day of Birth, so it will be called from now on, the day where the Consulate was born truly and showed also that it earns its Independence and Liberty."** The hands stay close to each other and after her words she raises them as palms in the air, bowing her head forward again. But this time there is no applause or joy chants, but instead the whole crowd copies the gesture of the Consul almost synchronically. It looks almost like a prayer, accompanied by the gentle tone of the musicians and the mild wind of Anhur.

The hands of Sha'ira lower again slowly and she puts them on the desk now, while lifting her head again to the crowd, before saying: **"So don't let your hearts sink. Celebrate the evening of this new day. Honor the dead and live for them…but before it is time for this, I wanted to mention the last but not unimportant reason for this speech."** She makes a short break and moves both hands to the edges of the desk, declaring now: **"This victory, this new day, the true birth of our people is the work of many hands. Everyone had its part in it, so we could come this far and now have our peace, but thereby I want to mention some individuals specially. And simultaneously I want to confirm the rumors that went through the cities and have led to uncertainty for sure…It is true, that the in many parts of the galaxy wanted Kysaek and her companions have found asylum here in the Consulate."**

Now a wave of worried groaning goes across the crowd, while Sha'ira's right hand swings away from the desk, slowly to the back, pointing at the group of Kysaek. The camera drones and also all eyes of the front lines look at the Asari now, who crosses her arms as well like her companions. Elaine doesn't feel well actually – visibly in this moment – and raises her right hand for a moment in a greeting manner, before putting it back on the left upper arm. By her companions it is different like by Vorrn, whose look would scare away every small child or the loosened saluting Tavis, whereas Dorvan's Bot simply stands there and Thais bends her head once. The Twins and Doctor Azkar on the other hand lay very low at the edge of the stage, while the cameras return to Sha'ira.

She takes her hands back and puts them on the desk, before continuing to speak: **"They arrived…in adverse circumstances on Anhur. But before they got the privilege of their Freedom even, they needed to confront a judgment. After we heard their story and also the story of some who have come before them, there was no reason to believe what is said in the galaxy…no one should believe that blindly anyway. And exactly these persons had a decisive part of the fact that we could free ourselves from the tyranny, although they didn't need to do anything, oh no. It was not their problem when we requested it from them and still they agreed, at the hazard of their life by vanishingly low chances for success."**, the next words become a bit louder and are spoken convinced, **"That's why I declare here and now, that Kysaek as well like her companions, all of them, are welcome in the Consulate and don't need to fear to lose their freedom. Even more I want to say that my thanks as well like my respect are due to them and that I beg to do it as well from you all."**, the Asari explains finishing, creating quite much noise of surprise.

At the end she steps back a bit and turns around, going to Kysaek' group. In a suitable distance Sha'ira stops in front of them and repeats now her gesture from the start of the speech: Both hands at her chest, first lowering the head and then the upper body in front of Kysaek's Team. Seconds later the present passerby crowds do it as well – copying Sha'ira's gesture – what is unpleasant above all for Kysaek instead of flattered. The Asari grabs the back of her head and nods only simply like the others, while Vorrn says quietly: **"Ehehe maybe it was indeed no bad idea coming with you. These people here know in front of who they need to toady."**

Kysaek keeps her eyes at Sha'ira, murmuring back quietly: **"They don't toady, they give thanks to us."**; **"…Heh, I don't see a difference…your version sounds more noble only, mine there for more honest."**; **"Right, when Krogans are something at all events, then honest."**, Elaine answers quietly and keeps silent then, while Sha'ira gets up again like the present crowd as well. The Consul points with her right hand at the Entrance to the Tower. **"Please, accompany me as our honored guests inside the Tower. The festivities will start soon and I want to show you your rooms before that."** the Asari explains. First Kysaek nods to her and then she turns her head a bit: **"You heard it: Let's go."**, whereupon everyone starts moving slowly, behind Kysaek and Sha'ira, who is going beside her. In the meanwhile General Oraka loosens his posture and goes to the lectern, keeping it short this time: **"Well then. In the name of the People, in consultation with the Council of the People and confirmed by our representative Sha'ira, a holiday is exclaimed with these words! All of you celebrate the Birth of the Consulate! …That is an order."** he jokes at the end, which leads to a laughter by the cheering masses a last time, before he goes to the Tower himself and the crowds resolve in all directions of the city.

* * *

Okay music off ;-)

* * *

After the courtyard got empty again and Kysaek and her companions were led by Sha'ira to the upper levels of the Government Tower almost two hours have passed. A light dusk has engulfed the city, together with the well-lit streets in festive mood, while the sun disappears slowly behind the horizon of the lowland, what Elaine observes from her high-lying window place. In Kysaek's background 'classic' music is heard and around the Asari decorative tables are built, in between the big botany of the room, in which she has met Sha'ira the first time. In the window in front of her is also seen her reflection, revealing in this way the plain, but elegant light black robe with blue edge ornament.

"**So far away?"** Sha'ira is heard behind her and Elaine turns around slowly: **"I wanted to enjoy the view a bit only. But this festivity is also not to my taste."**, Kysaek answers, while being examined by Sha'ira and noticing that she wears a similar robe like by her speech, but without the long coat-tail and headgear. **"Understandable. The Fewest people, long living Asari or not, like this kind of festivity."**, Sha'ira says and Elaine replies: **"Well it isn't that it would be out of place completely, the others at least have their fun."**; **"That pleases my heart, Kysaek."**; **"Yes mine as well."**; **"…But I have not come only to ask if you like it till now."**; **"Mhhh…and what else I can do for you?"**; **"Satisfy my curiosity, because now where the threat is neutralized and the way is free…you and your team will move on?"**

"**Probably. We can't stay here forever and need to follow a trace, which will put an end to all this maybe."**; **"I see. Of course I hope you will return or will stay here a bit longer."**; **"…Why?"**; **"Except the most obvious reason, you all are, if you want it or not, heroes. Heroes give the people hope and inspire them to continue."**; **"It would have been nice when we were asked earlier…"**; **"Heroes are not asked, they get created…thanks to own deeds or propagandizing measures."**; **"Propawhat?"**; **"Differently spoken, a lie gets created."**; **"Ach so you mean it…but what is actually the most obvious?"**; **"Well that you are a pleasant company."**; **"By few I wouldn't be so sure…"**, Kysaek says and Sha'ira allows herself to smirk. She looks for a moment over her right shoulder to Vorrn, answering: **"This Krogan is lost."**; **"Lost?"** Elaine asks. Sha'ira turns her head again to Kysaek and answers: **"He has no place in this galaxy anymore. Without this motivation no one cares for his surroundings and at the end only the death waits, but Krogans are rarely know for dying so easily."**; **"…So you mean it, yes. Vorrn said something similar once…at least he has complained that nothing was able to kill him till now."**; **"He may not look pleasant, but I believe when he would have again a goal and one understands him…then they would look differently at him."**; **"Who would object these words? But what can be given to Vorrn? Someone who is 700 years old and apparently doesn't see a sense for himself; there it is difficult to find something."**; **"You will travel together for some while still for sure, maybe he or even you find something."**

"**Hopefully."**, Elaine replies. Sha'ira nods to her and then looks back, saying: **"I need to meet the crowd again…before you depart tomorrow I beg for your presence in District F, by the Mantala Complex."**; **"Mantala Complex? What is that?"**; **"That you will see tomorrow…I beg you only to appear there simply."**; **"Okay."**, Elaine confirms. Sha'ira says goodbye with a light bow, turns away then and disappears between her guests.

Now also Elaine starts moving, folds her hands together over her belly and looks around: Everywhere a relaxed and playful mood rules, last thing in moderate way. Beside Kysaek a batarian waiter passes with a tablet full of red wine glasses, from which she takes one and nips at it once. Elaine slurps with her lips, thinking: **"Mhh, njam njam. Quite sweet, certainly something from Thessia."**, and moves on across the crowd. Crossing her mind: **"I can't take pleasure in such festivities simply. Too noble, too lifeless, too artificial. But at least the others seem to like it…"** she allows her eyes to look at Vorrn again, while she comes closer to him simultaneously. In between the whole crowd of guests the Krogan strikes much attention with his lightly black armor, surrounded by three other Krogans, but who wear normal evening dress.

"**And then this damn Bomb Carpet has impacted behind us…I have still heard the death cries of these bastards."** Vorrn laughs throatily. One Krogan after another around him says: **"Unbelievable haha!"**; **"Nice Experience, I have killed a dozen Cerberus Soldiers by myself during this attack and have not allowed to be helped by such foofaraw."**; **"Hopefully they needed to suffer still the burning heat for some minutes."** All the Krogans laugh very amused, although Vorrn snarls at the second Krogan: **"You have may be killed a dozen by yourself, but now guess who has freed your way for this!"**; **"Like one hears it was these Kysaek and not you."**; **"Do you call me a liar?!"**; **"No…I say only that it was not your work!"**; **"So so…then we clarify this later, in front of the door. Then we see who is right, ehahaha..!"** Vorrn laughs, looking quite certain of his victory and the other Krogan waves to stop. The gathering around Vorrn resolves, whereupon Kysaek steps closer and needs to hear from Vorrn: **"Would you have more meat on these bones you would look good in this dress."**

Elaine replies: **"Yes and when you would wear something different than an armor for once I could say the same about you."**; **"Ehehe. How could I not wear it? Above all when they here were so grateful and have spent the new armor for me, even in the colors of my Clan."** the man answers and looks at himself for a moment as well like Kysaek does it. **"Well it seems to be worth it, that you accompany us."** the Asari says and the Krogan lifts his head again, droning something: **"Wait and see. That here on Anhur was half of a catastrophe, but this thing with Neo-Cerberus has granted you some points…at least the alternative is off the table for now."**

He puts on a grin and Elaine smirks: **"So you stay definitely by us?"**; **"Of course…without me you would perish, moreover I will not allow to miss out on all the fun. Trident is a world without laws, almost like Noveria…only without this damn snow. There is no better place for a Krogan with a weapon, hehehe."**; **"Yes. But when we are there we ask first, shoot then, not the other way around."**; **"And I thought I have convinced you from the opposite in the Hangar…I need to teach you how to do it much more still."**; **"Or I teach you."**; **"A 27 years old Asari wants to teach something a veteran Battlemaster? Fat chance Kysaek…we see us."** Vorrn snorts and leaves Elaine without her chance to answer. She follows the Krogan with her eyes only for a moment, nips at her wine glass and goes on across the big Botany room.

Again and again Elaine nips at her wine glass, until it is empty finally and she puts it on a tablet of a passing waiter. The present people who get passed by Kysaek nod to the Asari friendly over and over again, what she returns with the same gesture, but looks quite tensed up during this. During this she passes the table, where Doctor Azkar and the Twins are sitting, all of them engulfed in ropes endowed with hoods. Every one of them has a plate with salad and meat in front of themselves, last thing coated with a brown sauce. **"Tantane from Kahje…from time to time I need to allow myself something."** Relis says, while she chips the meat and eats one piece of it. Kuren shoves her meat piece around with the fork: **"Mhh eating now or taking with me and conserve?"** Thereupon Dios replies: **"Tantane needs to be eaten when they were cooked. Every cook in the galaxy can say you this."**; **"Knowing. But whenever you get Tantane meat? The animals from which it comes are living only on Kahje and the landmass on the planet is limited. One kilo Tantane meat costs most often between 50 to 100.000 Credits. And that's why it needs to be taken, because when we will have again such a special reason we will have delicious Tantane meat."**

Dios cuts during this a piece of hers and eats it. She slugs it down, answering: **"No we will not."**; **"Tell plausible reasons."**; **"The Krogan."**; **"…Ahhh…"**; **"Exactly. It will not take long and Vorrn will steal your piece and eat it secretly himself."**; **"Mhhh okay. Then better now."** Kuren nods and starts to work on her piece. Slowly Elaine comes closer now as well, after she has heard every word and greets everyone: **"Hello, like I see you enjoy the feast."** Dios and Kuren answer, whereby Kuren is mouthful: **"Yes. Really nice of you, dying for it almost."** Relis on the other hand shakes her head to these words and slugs down first, saying: **"A really succeeded feast, although I believe that we are a bit out of place here."**; **"Well many a person for sure, but by you and above all Thais I thought it would fit."**, Kysaek replies.

Relis continues to speak: **"Honestly said I am not in mood for real to celebrate. When I have finished my meal I will go also, because there are many wounded who need help."**; **"Is this healthy? Even a Doctor needs a break sometimes, or not?"**; **"I have enough time, when I have no patients anymore and I use it always."**; **"When you say this Doctor."** The Drell nods to Kysaek's words and continues to cut her meat. Elaine looks around, asking: **"Where is Thais actually?"** Kuren raises her hand and answers: **"She hangs around the dance floor; Talar has arrived not long ago and that she will use of course."**; **"I see, I should do it as well."** Elaine nods affirming and adds: **"I look for her."**, whereupon the at the table sitting ones nod and continue to eat. Kysaek leaves the three and moves to the dance floor in a slow pace.

On her way there Elaine grabs again a glass with red wine from a tablet and takes a small swig. Mentally she says: **"Uff. From this wine I shouldn't drink too much anymore. It goes fast to the head."**, before reaching the edge of the big dance floor, which is found in the center of the big Botany Room and surrounded by various trees. In between all this dancing pairs the Asari recognizes also Thais, together with Talar, before sitting down at the edge of a plant box. Kysaek observes the dancing pair for a while and nips here and there at her wine, not noticing the beside her standing Tavis. This one allows few minutes to pass, before he leans against a stone pillar and nips at his glass, which is filled with a green transparent liquid.

"**Is this love or envy?"** he asks plainly and interrupts Kysaek's train of thoughts. The Asari looks to the Turian, examines his clothes: he wears a dark red suit and below his Torso still a black shirt. **"What do you mean with love and envy?"**; **"What I mean with it? The way you look at Thais and Talar one could assume that, maybe it is even both?"** Kysaek smirks with a lightly tipsy mien: **"Neither the first nor the second. Still it looks beautiful, or not?"**; **"There you are right, but why only looking and not dancing yourself?"**; **""Let's say, my art of dancing is enough for parties of different kind. Wild swinging with the hips and twitching with the arms is something completely different than such kind of dance."**; **"Yes there you are right probably…but I could lead you."**; **"Leading me?"**; **"Of course. My interest to art isn't limited only at visual things; various dances belong also to It."**, the Turian explains and drinks a swig of his glass.

Thereupon Kysaek asks: **"What are you drinking?"**; **"Dextro-turian White Wine."**; **"And how it tastes?"**; **"Lightly bitter, but so I like it…sweet and bitter."** he speaks in a certain undertone to Kysaek. **"Today you are a bit more loosened up than usual, mh?"**; **"You tell me. We could go on the dance floor and then a bit on the Outer Platforms. I think then we could really see if I am loosened up, mh hmhmhm."**, he laughs at the end quietly. Kysaek turns her head away from the Turian and empties her glass. Then she puts it away and answers: **"I am not sure. How is it looking with the business? Isn't this going against your principles?"**; **"A bit perhaps, but this evening looks for me like business."**; **"Mhh I would say yes maybe, but this festivity doesn't belong to my taste really and when you will be clear again tomorrow, then you will curse a bit maybe that you have bended your principles…a bit."**; **"Ohh a rejection…I believe you take me too much as a paragon. At the start you would have said instantly yes."**; **"Maybe."**, Kysaek answers.

Her face is lightly violet and the look is glazing over. She lifts her head a bit, when Talar and Thais come to her, wearing both a similar robe like Kysaek, whereby Thais has a sideways slit at her right leg. Both look quite playful and Thais asks: **"Do you amuse yourself here at the edge?"** Tavis answers thereupon: **"Watching you and your dance partner was quite exhilarant."**; **"But we are glad about that, not true Talar?"**, Thais smirks and Talar nods, before saying: **"I get us something to drink."**; **"Do that."**, Sapto replies, whereupon Talar disappears between the people.

Thais puts her left arm at the hips and looks from Tavis to Kysaek: **"Don't you want to shake your leg?"**; **"Oh I have asked Kysaek already, but she seems to be a little bit shy."** Ciran explains, which is why Kysaek laughs quietly: **"Ach the very idea. I said him only that I can't dance, at least not something like this."**; **"There you hear it Thais. With that my arts of dancing are completely out of use and I am damned to stand at the edge."** Thais grins a bit and looks then to the Turian: **"That I wouldn't say…I take Kysaek's part until she can do it herself next time."** Kysaek looks to the other Asari, while Tavis pushes himself away from the pillar and now stretches out his right arm elegantly. **"I think that is acceptable…or Kysaek?"** the man asks in passing and Elaine laughs for a moment: **"That is okay…now I want to see something."** The Asari claps her hands together and observes Thais like she grabs Tavis' hand now and with him goes on the dance floor, while the current composition ends and the musicians start to play the next few moments later.

* * *

Yeah it is a bit stolen, but…maybe…yeah consider this as Fanservice :D : "Mass Effect 3 – Shepard's Tango – Citadel DLC Soundtrack"

* * *

The rhythm starts slowly and Tavis positions himself with his partner on a bit more free place. He grabs with his left hand her right and pushes both to the side. His right hand encompasses Thais' left, whereby both arms stay close to each other bodies. **"This rhythm…sounds like Tango; are you well-versed with it?"** the Turian asks. **"I am an 800 year old Asari…what you think?"** Thais responds a bit cheeky and together they begin to follow the rhythm with their steps. The movements are completely synchronous, moving once left and then right. The upper body moves with it as well and the dancing pair spins over and over again in small circles. With a swing the Turian pushes the Asari away, but keeps holding her right hand, before pulling her back fast. Immediately the basic position is back and the movements begin from the start, but additionally movements are seen, which are strictly cross and the arms are stretched in the corresponding directions.

"**At least I haven't said old Asari…you are experienced."** the Turian says quietly. Thais smirks and replies: **"Then let us see how experienced I am; let us come to the finish."** whereby both are already the center of the attention, observed by all guests who has stopped to dance. After the next lateral movement Thais starts to move around Tavis, holding his hand during this until she stands in front of him and the man lets the woman fall back with her upper body. At one haul Tavis pulls the Asari back up and further step sequences follow with outstretched arms across to the side. **"Finale."**, the Turian whispers and both stop their lateral step. Ciran shoves his left knee forward and with a swift movement of Thais hooks her right leg at his hips. First Tavis allows himself to fall back a bit, before bending back forward and Sapto floats back. The right arm of Tavis holds the Asari at her hips and his left is stretched out with her right to the side, while the woman hangs in the air.

"**How is it? Have I made her jealous a bit with this?"** The female dance partner grins only while the bystanders start to clap, before Thais answers: **"When this hasn't helped, I don't know anymore…"**

* * *

Music off ;-)

* * *

While the music stops slowly and Tavis puts his partner back into an upright position Kysaek can't stop to grin as well like the returned Talar. **"Thais can be quite boisterous."**, the female Turian says and Elaine replies: **"Yes, she can in many respects…and you have come here only for her?"**; **"Yes. Since you were on Omega the shop is running pretty well. I could hire some employees and buy myself in my district in a bit. Moreover I needed to see her after your spectacular escape from the Citadel."**; **"You are right; who knows when you have this occasion again."**; **"So it is."**, Talar answers, before both women look at the returning Thais, whereas Tavis leaves the dance floor in a different direction.

"**What do you think about a view on the city now?"** Thais says to Talar. She nods and gives Sapto her glass of Red Wine, while this one asks: **"Or do you need company?"** looking at Kysaek. The young Asari shakes her head: **"No, it is all right; I will not stay here for too long anymore probably."**; **"Okay, we see us tomorrow."** Thais replies and disappears with Talar in the direction of a balcony, putting her hand at the hips of the female Turian.

When the women have left Kysaek's field of view she sighs once and leaves her seat slowly. With a lightly heated mind the Asari leaves the edge of the dance floor, hearing from the background a starting of slow and pleasant music. She continues to go along the Botany and is lost completely in thoughts: **"We should have gone on the streets, but probably I wouldn't have fun there as well. We celebrate here, but for us it is far from the end…"** she sighs during this thought. Suddenly she hears a familiar whirring: **"Kysaek."** and turns her head right: in a corner stands Dorvan's Bot, together with Mild.

"**Even here you are moving with a machine?"** is the first question the Asari comes into mind, which Dorvan answers with: **"Of course. Gathering stays gathering, no matter what event. I could be here with the necessary drugs, yes…but this wouldn't have much to do with celebrating, or not?"** Elaine nods: **"You are right…and how I see you have brought somebody along?"**; **"Something in this direction. Mild sent around 100.000 requests to me, if I couldn't care for an invitation so she can accompany Me."**; **"She? Sounds if Mild would be a woman."**; **"Well it would be better, when she explains this herself."** Dorvan explains and allows Mild to speak: **"Geth have no sex, but it is like by every other thing: they develop and soon they decide more and more. My interests are found most often by things, which women like and in general I can identify myself as so-called female sex. That's why I speak about myself as woman and want to be called this way as well."**; **"I see. That's why this voice."**

"**Correct."**, Mild confirms, before Kysaek asks: **"And why you wanted to be here so eagerly?"**; **"In order to learn."**; **"To learn?"**; **"Yes. I want to understand for what purpose such events serve. There are indeed descriptions, but for an AI it is important to learn from own experience and observation. Otherwise one would integrate features which could be called bigoted, unilateral or ignorant."**; **"What do you mean exactly?"**; **"An example: By many Species it was frowned in early development and even today partially that two members of the same sex are together, the so-called homosexuality. They are met with much despite also from people who had never made experience with this. They hear and read things only and become in this way ignorant, bigoted or unilateral in their perspective."** On these words Kysaek nods with a mien, which shows 'Ahhhh'. Mild looks back to Dorvan: **"That is the reason why I wanted to be here. For what use are such festivities? Is it only for heroes? Is it for propaganda? Is it serving for connections among themselves so it results in sexual activity and an unusual high reproduction rate? There are so many reasons."**

Dorvan comments this with: **"And I try to help her. As an Organic I can try to examine certain situations with my perspective and create an understanding on the mathematic level."** Again Kysaek nods simply and once can see her exhaustion, whereby she thinks: **"Ehhhhhhhh."** The Asari rubs for a moment over both eyes, while continuing to listen to Dorvan: **"Example this dance earlier. It was obvious that Tavis was interested in you, but you have refused. Cause of the general complimentary etiquette Thais has taken your place as well because she wanted to help Tavis to wake certain jealousness in you."** Mild agrees: **"Many different aspects below the big cloak of this festivity. One could say that there needs to be a big Topic to split it more and more in several subcategories."** Over and over again Kysaek nods, until she says: **"All of this sounds interesting. I hope you don't mind when I leave you again…but I wanted to bow out."**; **"Of course. A restful night."** both machine say simultaneously and Elaine goes on, hearing in the background the electronic communication between the two until she is too far away.

The Asari stops close to the exit and grabs her forehead with the right hand.** "I believe I am not able to go back anymore."** she broods and takes the hand back. Elaine looks right to an empty corner full of tables and moves to it. She sits down on a chair at the outmost edge and folds her hands together on her belly, leaning back. **"If all this is so depressing, because it reminds me on back then? …or because I want to move on as fast as possible?"** Kysaek asks inside her mind. Lightly merry cause of the wine now even her eyes close and she falls asleep lightly; the picture in front of the eyes turns completely black. In her mind it echoes over and over again, first unintelligible and without any picture. It lasts few seconds until something manifests in front of her mind's eye and to the voice a figure appears, which turns out to be Tel'Nara.

* * *

Well because the author doesn't want to describe the situation again specially, he hopes you remember the last scene from this ^^; For the ones who don't remember, the last time Kysaek's past was mentioned was in Act 4, Chapter 3: Catching a Breath :-) So quite some time ago ^^;

* * *

"_**Yes, how true. Our Species is a true treasure and you don't need to fear, because I will do everything that it will be always full with jewels and emeralds, brilliant and gorgeous…free from every filth…"**__, she turns around, which let her cloak swing, before she finishes her sentence with: __**"Excuse me I need to orate the opening."**__ Without waiting for another word of the addressed she is out of earshot, when Kysaek says: __**"What a bitch…"**_

"_**Calm down, dear."**__ Kysaek's 'father' interjects and motivates her daughter to keep silent. The looks of the table, from Elaine and Larea, as well like the two Asari parent pairs follow the movements of Tel'Nara. The Asari Matriarch gets led to the built stage under played music and with applause of the whole hall. The Asari stops at the speaker's desk and raises her right hand, whereupon it gets much quieter in the hall. _

_Tel'Nara starts speaking: __**"Dear fellow Asari, citizens of Thessia and dear guests from beyond. It is an honor for me being allowed to greet you here, at the Day of Thanks, at which the survival and the rebirth of our species Asari gets celebrated."**__, whereupon a short applause starts, but it silences quite fast, __**"But we can't lose sight of what lurks in the Galaxy by all our joy. Around 30 years has passed since the Reaper were beaten and still we stand at some places on Thessia in front of ruins of this war…a war, which we survived, because we stood together as Species, but also with the remaining galaxy; we the Asari were once again the arbiters and saviors in the background!"**__, Tel'Nara speaks very vigorously, accompanied by another applause._

_This time it takes more time until the applause ends and Tel'Nara simply continues to talk during this: __**"But the truth can't be kept a secret! No! The truth is that we lived on a razor-edge, because we have become too much entrenched in old Traditions and haven't adapted. Important information which we had for an eternity we have revealed shortly before our Exodus, only because many an Asari feared to look bad. But for what we needed to justify us? We, who have discovered the Relay Network, we, who have entered as first Species the Citadel and were over and over again the ones who kept the galaxy in balance, no! We shouldn't have justified us for keeping secrets, which would be maybe too dangerous for the remaining galaxy or ensured our superiority, because we were and are the heart of the Eternal Cycle!"**__ The applause gets instigated through these words only and this time Tel'Nara waits till it subsides, whereby the Matriarch gets observed from Kysaek and the remaining people at her table. _

_Larea's 'father' says quietly: __**"Completely absurd."**__ to what Kysaek's 'father' agrees: __**"She is completely fanatic. She disguises her words skillfully and I bet soon she will call further scapegoats."**__ The applause decreases and Tel'Nara continues: __**"But Traditions consist out of many things. Of course they are not basically bad, because they made us to what we are…but it is bigoted, when one can't see what is good for a Species and what is bad."**__ by these words she makes a short break, before continuing: __**"Some of you, like me, originate from a time where the galaxy was still new for us. Before we realized how much better our Species can be…but now where we know it, there were and are still much too many Asari who live in the past! You know from who I talk…Ardat-Yakshi…Don't understand me wrong! Me as well like a majority of you, we all originate from a time, where there was almost only our own species, before we realized that it could be so much better, but have we learned in all this time? No we haven't! And that was also one point of our tradition, something which made us weak during the war and helped in grotesque way our enemy…because who was it, that was available for the Reapers as cruel infantry? Ardat-Yakshi, so cruel they were already as Asari, so monstrous they were as the so-called Banshees…with their deadly screams. Weakness, Weakness which led us to the Abyss and is one of the strongest proofs how strong we kept to our traditions and still keep today, because even today we prefer our own Species instead of developing it!"**__, the Matriarch speaks very serious and forcefully, whereby she gets more applause instead of being able to hear the skeptical murmuring of some present ones. _

_During this Elaine's mother shakes her head and says quietly: __**"She hides her true intentions behind phony lies…in reality she has nothing against pure-bloods and the old traditions, only the Ardat-Yakshi are a thorn in her flesh…above all now where there is a way of healing them and Tel'Nara fears a so-called new Elite."**__, whereupon the young Elaine turns her head around: __**"About what are you talking there, there, there, there…"**__, continues to echo. _The anyway blurred picture becomes black slowly and gets replaced by a new one, when Kysaek opens her eyes.

* * *

And now a bit music ;-) : "Mass Effect 3 – Citadel Embassies Background music"

* * *

With exhausted panting Elaine opens and closes her eyes over and over again, rubbing with both palms over them. It lasts some moments until the Asari is awake completely and sees a quiet and almost completely empty Botany Room, at least in Elaine's field of vision. **"Nhrh nhpff have I overslept the remaining festivity?"**, she drones quietly, before looking to the side where the windows are and sees that it is still evening, but in the meantime much darker than earlier. **"Dreams are really crappy…this whole festivity…no everything, I don't want anymore."** the Asari snorts, almost in a weak crying tone.

She catches a deep breath and doesn't look so merry anymore, saying to herself: **"I need to distract myself…urgently, not alone…no I don't want to be alone anymore."** Elaine shakes her head vigorously and starts to move, but gets stopped after few meters by a familiar voice: **"You avoid even the most watchful eyes."** Elaine turns around and looks to Samara, who even at this festivity wears her Justicar uniform. Kysaek asks: **"Avoiding? Have you looked for me?"**; **"Of course. I meant what I said; after all you want to have for sure an answer before you depart tomorrow, or not?"**

"**Answer wher- , ah excuse me. I am a bit tired…yes, of course, but from where you know that we depart tomorrow?"**; **"Conversations. Sha'ira regrets that you want to depart already, although she understands it of course."**; **"I hope that, but good…do you accompany me to my room? There we can talk."**; **"All right."** Samara nods and both Asari leave the big Botany Room. They pass the Controls in front of the door, consisting out of some guards, Mechs and Scanners. Together the women go around the corner and stop in front of an Elevator. Elaine pushes the button, while Samara speaks: **"Since we escaped from the ship I have thought about this, if it is appropriate to accompany you and your group."** With a 'Ding' the door opens and the two enter the Elevator, followed by Kysaek's push on another button, while Samara continues to talk: **"Your deeds speak volumes…although you are hunted you still try to do the right thing, but simultaneously your way is uncertain and the goal long to be visible as well like the ones against who you fight. From this kind there are many in the galaxy and when I focus only at one, it offends the Justicar Code."**; **"So you will not accompany us?"**; **"No I will not. There I would need to swear myself to you, so that I am no longer bonded to the Code. First I wanted to do it, but this Battle against Neo-Cerberus has showed me that there is far too much Injustice in this galaxy and I – like mentioned – can't focus only at one target, looking at the Code or not…it is too much."**

The Elevator stops and the doors open. The Asari step out, whereby Kysaek goes ahead. **"I…see. It would be a joy as well like an honor when you would have accompanied us…but I don't believe any way that I have the strength to lead you or the others."**, Kysaek explains and stops in front of her door, behind her Samara. **"Even after this victory you have self-doubts?"** the Justicar asks straight forward. Elaine lowers her head, letting the back directed at Samara. **"The whole thing…it tears at me. I feel like I would collapse, as if a heavy burden would crush me and I don't know at bottom, what I am doing actually most of the time. Most often the others have the ideas and still it looks for me like I would lead this whole thing…but it is not the case."**, Elaine utters self-critically. In her voice one can hear easily that she seems to suffer under this situation, while Samara puts a hand on her shoulder: **"When one cuts oneself and not interact with its surroundings, such things happen inevitably…and even when one does it, Leaders carry a burden, which no one can take away from them. In peaceful times they can survive much longer, but even the most experienced can withstand a permanent burden under extreme situations maybe some years, before it ends."**; **"…was this the same by Shepard?"**; **"Yes. No matter how good the Commander has hidden it, his burden was equally crushing and you can't even say if it was heavier than yours. Shepard may stepped against the greatest threat of all times, but no matter when and no matter where, all burdens demand from us in the same way."**

"**I see…"** Elaine answers and lifts her head again. She turns around, which is why Samara's hand leaves her shoulder, before she asks the Justicar: **"…do you stay this night by my side?"** what even leads to a surprised face by the experienced Asari, before she looks to the side. **"Like I said, your deeds speak volumes and you can be certain of my respect, but such things I have left behind long time ago."**, the Justicar answers in a honest tone, but Kysaek presses: **"What have you left behind?"**; **"This stage of my life where I searched for togetherness, love, concealment, relationships, all of it is over. But believe me I understand you well, because the life of a Justicar demands solitude and even Shepard asks me something similar."**; **"What has he asked?"**; **"How is it looking with my needs, but my answer was similar like the one I gave you."**

"**Mhhh…but my question was a complete different."**; **"Was it?"**; **"It was…"**, Kysaek says and once again a crying undertone is heard, which sounds simply sad, **"I want that you stay by my side this night…not forever, not for the next years, not for some nights…only this night…I don't want to be alone, not now, not tonight. I want to be whole and continue to fight, but I want to see if it is worth still…I want to live…"** The Justicar lowers her head and sees now the stretched out right hand of Kysaek. Her mien shows that Samara is in conflict with herself.

Some minutes pass in which only silence rules and Elaine keeps her hand outstretched. At the end the Justicar lifts her head and seems to be a bit serious: **"One night in Eternity. Once and never more. Once and still forever in our mind."**, she says, grabbing Kysaek's hand. Although Elaine would need to be happy about this her mien seems to be sadder, but what turns out to be overwhelming joy. **"One night in Eternity."** she replies finally and opens with her Tool the room door. She enters the only by the moon lighted room slowly backwards and pulls Samara with her in gentle pace.

* * *

Now one of my favorite songs (me = translator ;-)) "I was lost without you – Mass Effect 3 (OST)"

* * *

More and more both go backwards, followed by the automatically closing door, whereupon only their dark silhouettes are almost the only thing seen in front of the window. Both stop and what Kysaek has stopped outside of the room, is revealed now: her head lowers and instantly one can see tears lightened by the moon, which reflect the light. Then it takes some seconds, before the Justicar moves her hand from Elaine to the younger Asari's chin: **"This night I will take your memories like you will mine…your answers and my questions…"**

Samara bends forward and puts her lips on Elaine's, whereby Kysaek seems to be tensed up a bit and it lasts a moment, before she relaxes her body and loosens up. She grabs with her left hand at Samara's cheek, returning the kiss completely now, while the second hand engulfs the hips of the Justicar. The Justicar returns this gesture and puts her second hand also on Elaine's hips, which is why both pull each other closer. The bodies press against each other during the continuing kiss, which Samara ends now. Her hand moves from Elaine's chin down to her chest and starts to open the laces of her robe. In return Kysaek uses her free hand and puts it on the skin of the open V-neck of Samara's suit, wandering after some moments downwards until she reaches the suit again. Her thumb and forefinger grab the zipper of the suit and pull it down slowly, whereas Samara has opened the laces of the robe. With both hands she grabs Elaine's shoulders and slips the rope down, freeing the shoulders of the other Asari as well like revealing the black bra hiding her breasts. In the same moment Elaine stops with her movement by the zipper, having pulled it almost to Samara's navel, which is the reason why the suit sits more than loosened up and the hands of both Asari grab now the face of the other. Now both murmur: **"Embrace Eternity…"**

The eyes close and open with black colored pupils, additionally the two bodies being engulfed by a glimmer of Biotic, while the two go down now together and lay down at the Couch behind Elaine. The partially nude skin of the Asari rub against each other, while they devote themselves to the next intimate kiss, accompanied by pleasant moaning. The hands of the two move over the body of the other, brush over the faces, the skin, the breasts and more. It is the beginning of a promising and now by snowfall accompanied night, in which the Asari give up themselves to each other….

* * *

More is not to be seen ;-P Change of music: "Noveria – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

The hours pass and no matter how unique this night is, it needs to end as well and is connected with a short sleeping. While Elaine puts on her Battle Suit Samara has woken up hours ago already and has left the room, without a message or a word of farewell. Still Kysaek looks like everything except sad or depressed, while grabbing the zipper of her suit and pulling it upwards. At the end she attaches her weapons, before the Asari leaves the room finally and steps in front of the door.

"**Well, well the boss is awake finally."** Kuren says and points at Kysaek. The female Salarian stands together with everyone else in the corridor; everyone seems to be forearmed and ready for the Departure. **"Are you awake long already?"**, Elaine asks interested and Thais laughs: **"We are standing outside here for some minutes, but I believe we woke up, because Vorrn woke as first and has hammered against our doors."**; **"I didn't notice this."**, Elaine replies and Vorrn snorts: **"All of you can sleep when you are dead."**; **"Like I see nothing has changed. Have you all your things? How is it looking with Dorvan?"** Kysaek asks in the round. Doctor Azkar speaks as first and points right at the absent looking Batarian: **"He has got his drugs and will be calm."** From the others Elaine gets a nod, only Tavis answers: **"The remaining parts of our equipment are packed at the Flying Terminal; they were really generous. A bit new equipment, medical supplies and even some Credits."**; **"Sounds good, but before we disappear from here Sha'ira has requested our presence. We should go to District-F, to something called Mantala Complex."** Vorrn growls: **"Haven't we done enough? They should get the hang of their problems themselves. When you help others the whole time, they are not able to do their things themselves; Helping weakens only."**; **"Let us wait with this first. We go to this Mantala Complex and then we see what Sha'ira wants."** Elaine speaks in a lightly ordering tone. Thereupon the rest nod silently and they go to the Elevator of their floor.

Almost half an hour later the group arrives at this Complex with an UT-49 Shuttle. Their Transporter lands directly in front of the main entrance and everyone climbs out, examining the building in the front as well like the label over the entrance: 'Mantala Complex'. The name was chosen correctly like it seems: on the first glace one can see an apparently huge factory hall; the shape is semicircular and almost 200 meters high and almost one kilometer long, similar built like a Hangar in which one hides his Air Force.

While the looks of everyone still are directed at the Complex Galaen comes towards them and attracts the attention to her with: **"There you are finally. Sha'ira is excepting you already."** The whole group looks to the turian woman, whereby only Elaine speaks: **"Hopefully for not too long."**; **"No, but her diary is filled and the time short. Follow me, please."** Galaen replies and turns away already, marching at the Main Entrance. Without another word everyone follows her and pass the entrance. On the right side is found a counter with some employees and on the left stand four YMIR-Mechs in one line, but these ones are not cared much by Elaine's group, while they continue to follow Galaen, passing the next door.

"**What exactly is this place?"** Thais asks and Galaen keeps it short: **"A factory for constructing various components."** The corridor in which they are now is almost not worth to mention: the walls are grey like the ground; it is long and the next door is not close; only the light at the ceiling leads to a bit distraction. Almost ten minutes the group follows Galaen's steps, door by door, across a confused net of corridors in which unknowing would get lost probably. After the next door a loud bang and jangling is heard, whose source is a small workshop below the feet of the group. They move across a bridge over the shop, seeing from time to time to every side: on the one a Batarian is seen and humans, who weld together at a bigger metal plate; on the other side in return is found a bigger assembly line, decorated with various automatic arms, which grab the permanently incoming parts and spread them or work at them.

After they have seen everything below them, they look back forward: they see at one side – in bulges of the bridge – a Salarian, on the other an Asari, both working with activated Omni-Tools to oversee the working apparently. But even this pair gets passed fast and disappears behind the next door, whereby the Twins asks simultaneously: **"Are we there yet?"**

"**Soon."**, Galaen answers. **"Soon? Around now?"**; **"No."**; **"Now?"**; **"No…"**, these questions repeat itself for some minutes, whereby Galaen keeps her cool, while the others are already quite annoyed. When they go stairs upwards, Galaen says: **"We are there."** and ends in this way the questions of the Twins. The female Turian opens a door and leads everyone in a conference room apparently, decorated with a longer table in the middle with fitting chairs. Right from the table is a big, long line of windows across which only darkness is seen and in front of which General Oraka stands, staring at his own reflection. **"General, orders executed."** Galaen reports, standing at attention. Septimus turns around and nods: **"Good work Platoon Commander. Sha'ira is found in the side room here, inform her."**; **"At your command, Sir!"**, Galaen confirms and goes in military posture to the door of the other room side, disappearing through it, while the General puts his hands on the back and starts speaking: **"Thank you that all of you have accepted the invitation."**; **"Of course General. If we depart now or in an hour, makes no difference."**, Elaine replies, but presses one moment later: **"We hadn't the chance to talk really after the thing with Neo-Cerberus; has everything worked like planned?"**, whereupon the old Turian nods, going to the table in the middle: **"Almost perfect you can say. We have found what we hoped for and with the necessary data we have attacked every point in the last 24 hours, which was occupied or held by Neo-Cerberus. Also our traitor is uncovered…what will keep us busy for some time still, because it was General Silern, the Salarian."**

"**A Salarian has betrayed you to Neo-Cerberus, are you sure?"**; **"Interestingly yes. We still don't know why, that will show the interrogation."**; **"So is it over with this?"** Tavis asks skeptically, what Septimus answers with a: **"It is never over, danger waits everywhere. But with this widespread victory we have neutralized a big burden."** Now Relis asks: **"Were there many casualties?"**, whereupon Septimus answers a bit downcast: **"A shade over 3000 soldiers. The planet wide offensive has dragged much at our resources, but there for the presence of the enemy is neutralized to 99 percent."**; **"And what is with the one percent?"**, Vorrn snorts now. **"Of course some units were able to escape in regions, but now where we know where the bases were, we know which regions we need to frisk."** the General explains, adding at the end, **"Above all you need to watch out now. Neo-Cerberus will not be happy over this defeat; they have invested much resources for sure as well and now they have lost."**, whereupon Kysaek nods silently and all eyes direct to the door, through which Galaen has disappeared few minutes ago,

In this moment the female Turian comes back with Sha'ira, who wears once again her normal robe. The Asari greets everyone: **"A joy that you have accepted the invitation, I greet you."** what everyone returns with a **"Hello, Sha'ira."** She doesn't waste time this time and steps beside Septimus, while Galaen leaves the room once again. Simultaneously Sha'ira starts: **"I know you want to depart today and before this we wanted to thank you once again in personal."**; **"Yes. What you have done for us is beyond the scope which can be expressed with words."**, the General confirms and Sha'ira continues talking: **"But we wanted to try It."**; **"Yes, that we want although I have still some doubts."** Septimus admits openly and 'provokes' a question of Kysaek in this way: **"Doubts? What doubts? What do you want to try?"**

Oraka coughs lightly and allows Sha'ira to answer: **"Come and look at it yourself…"** the Asari says and leaves the table as well like the others. Now they stand in front of the window line and look inside the dark room. **"And now…?"** leaves the mouths of Kysaek's group.

* * *

Now Mass Effect is really Mass Effect ;-) Next song: "Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack – The Normandy Arrives"

* * *

All eyes look out of the window while one light after another at the ceiling of this apparently gigantic room switch on. Very fast first outlines of a big construction are seen, out of steel, metal and more. Also at the sides and the ground more and more headlights switch on, which first show only the outlines of a ship, but more and more obvious another ship – in total two ships. The first is twice the size of the second and the shape betrays that it is a ship which was not seen till now in the galaxy. Apparently the design was influenced of several directions, a mix of quarian, human and turian design. The front bigger part is like of a Quarian ship a flat circle, but without the 'gaps' in the middle. The Bridge is also in the front middle, together with more bulges which go from it to the other circle side.

* * *

Well searching for "Quarian Ship" in Google/Images would help imaging this design ;-)

* * *

There were normally the tail part of a Quarian Ship is found is free space and at the sides 'turian' wings stand out. The wings are decorated with Drives and melt together with a small part of the circle in a triangular shape. Instead of the mentioned tail bulge two almost 50 meter long mounting level are found, one at the upper and one at lower end of the circle, in between the second ship is hiding. This design is on the other hand known: the model is looking like the Normandy SR1 and the second ship is docked in opposing direction.

* * *

To get an idea of the size difference between the Normandy SR1 and Normandy SR2 insert "1322141-200830_normandy_sr2_04_final" into Google/Images :-)

* * *

Together the a little bit strange looking design, combining several designs, of the first ships creates a fluent shape, not even looking angular a bit. A Carrier which reaches with its size a Light Frigate, united with a SR1 as Scouting Ship. Only a **"Wow…"** is heard from Kysaek's group.

* * *

Music off :-)

* * *

"**And what exactly is that now?"** Elaine asks, whereupon Septimus answers: **"One of the newest and simultaneously most modern ships of the galaxy, at least the Carrier. It is a combination out of many designs, not only at the surface but also inside several designs have influenced the construction."**; **"And what has this to do with us?"** Kysaek presses and Sha'ira as well like General Oraka turn around. **"That is our thank you."** Sha'ira says. Taken aback Elaine asks: **"That we can see it as the first?"** Septimus laughs with a dry voice: **"No. This or better said both ships belong to you now."**

With these words he motivates a justified skepticism at everyone's face and the General explains: **"I see you don't believe us. On the one hand my personal opinion is that this project shouldn't fall in your hands – it has cost billions of Credits. On the other side I agree to Sha'ira, because she says you have helped us and have given us something in this way, which can't be compared with money or other things."**; **"So it is."**, Sha'ira confirms.

While the majority stays skeptical the Twins seem to be quite happy: **"Wonderful. New Ships, perfect Base of Operations."** both say simultaneously and Oraka agrees: **"This project was influenced by several ideas. The ideas were to build a Carrier, which has also Fire Power and can serve as Base for Recon Missions. Normally Carriers are designed for Hangar of several Spacecraft Squadrons, but instead we wanted to create a mobile Dock for smaller ships. But in the end we kept it as mobile dock for one single Scouting Ship. The choice of the Scouting Ship was obvious, because even after so many years the Model of the Normandy SR-1 is, with the respective upgrades, the best Scouting ship of the galaxy. **

**The construction of both ships has lasted almost six years and was finished few months ago, but we didn't want to start it, so the work wouldn't be a waste."**; **"Logical decision."**, the Twins answer, whereas Kysaek asks once again: **"And you really want to give us these ships? …above all even when, how should we handle them? For this we need a whole Crew."**

Sha'ira nods only and Septimus laughs: **"Yes you get the Galaxy and its Scouting Ship, which has no name still. And when we talk about the Crew…let's say the majority of the old Crew has volunteered and also there were various other volunteers."**; **"And you let them go?"** Thais asks. Sha'ira as well Oraka nod: **"Of course some of them have pledged allegiance for the Consulate, but we respect their wishes to want to accompany you…no matter how you look at it, you are in the eyes of many heroes now and they want to accompany you on your path."**; **"…Okay."**, Kysaek answers simply. **"Follow the door beside us simply. Behind the next room you can find stairs, from which you get to the bottom, where a bridge inside the ship is found."**, Septimus explains.

Then Sha'ira says: **"Excuse us when all of this looks a bit forceful, but we need to go on. We hope you will return one day and find whatever will help you."** In conclusion the Asari implies a bow and the General a salute, as well like Kysaek's group reacts with individual farewell gestures.

After the General has left the room with the Consul, Kysaek and her companions go the mentioned door. This leads them to a small occupied control room, but in which they don't stay, but instead move across the next door. Behind it they find a staircase, which they follow to the bottom almost five minutes, only to pass another door. No word is spoken during this walk to the Galaxy, also not when the group reaches the transitory bridge between Dock and ship. When they come closer to the ship entrance they see a familiar face, which waits in front of the entrance. **"Are you our Goodbye Commando?"** Elaine jokes when she is close enough to hear Galaen. The turian woman stands at attention at the side and shakes her head: **"No, I have waited for your arrival and we can finally batten down the hatches."**

"**We?"** Elaine asks and Galaen nods: **"Yes, the Crew and I have waited."**; **"You belong to the volunteers?"**; **"Correct."**; **"That is…eh…"**; **"Let us continue talking inside; you want to Trident or not? Every time delay can lead to the failure of the mission."** the female Turian states in military tone. Thereupon Kysaek nods only and passes the entrance as first, whereas the Twins say: **"Kysaek. A question still before we start flying."**; **"And what one?"** the Asari answers. **"The second ship has no name still, but now we are still in the shipyard and after our misfortune we think there can be only one name for it."**; **"I won't stand in the way, as long it is no odd name or something similar. Galaen can arrange this for sure."**; **"I can. Tell me the name and it will be done."** the female Turian confirms. Except for the Twins the others enter the ship now finally, while Galaen nods to the two female Salarians after their conversation.

* * *

Last phrase with last music ;-) "Mass Effect 2 OST – The Normandy Reborn"

* * *

No twenty minutes later several smaller flying VI-Units are ready with giving the small Scouting Frigate a name at the shell and the chotts over the Galaxy start to open slowly. While the area around the Carrier gets cleared rapidly, the machines run hot, with a loud Jet Noise. Several constructions platforms leave their positions and get driven back, which is why the ship starts to float slowly. The forces of the Start are enormous and lead even to a quake by the quite stabile construction of the complex. The ship lifts higher, first slowly, but faster and faster until it has left the gigantic factory and gets dived in the sunlight of Anhur.

On the Scouting Frigate the writing 'Normandy' can be read as well like on the brought side of the Carrier 'Galaxy'. The pure movement upwards stops and now the ship flies forwards slowly, turning away from the towering buildings during this. After the heavy starting maneuver has ended the speed increases steadily; it doesn't take long until it has left the atmosphere. In Space the shimmering of the earthlike planet Anhur is seen in its background, in its blue, green and white, whereby the Galaxy moves away more and more. During this she passes flying some small Defense Stations as well like ships of the Consulate with stronger and stronger shining Drives. Finally it whirrs loud and with a 'Wupp'; the Galaxy disappears inside the Darkness of space…

* * *

End and finite of Act VI :-) The Protagonists have a new Squad member and not only one ship but even two at their disposal now, getting ready to rock inside the galaxy ;-P

Note of the Author:

Woah the ship description has cost me much and I am still not satisfied. ^^

…later on a drawing of the interior of the Galaxy gets mentioned ^^; painted with Paint ;-P *sighs*

Anyway…Congratulations now you have your own ship finally…eh actually two ;-) Normandy never dies :D

Moreover you have recruited the Squad Member of Anhur ;-)

And now to topic Samara: The seduction was only possible under certain conditions: It's possible to seduce Samara, as long as she is alive and Kysaek has only a slight Renegade level at this moment of the story. Second you are not allowed to drink nothing, nor drinking too much. When you drink nothing she rejects you factually and when you are hazy she leads you to your bed and that's it…

Back to me, the Translator ;-)

I have not mentioned this for some time already, so I do it now again: I would be glad when you would review the story – if good or bad doesn't matter as long as the second is constructive – hearing your opinion is important for me as well like the author :-)

For questions you can use the Review or PM-function – what you like more – and as long it doesn't spoiler the story I and the author will try to answer it :-)


	37. Everyone onboard

**A German Community Production**

**Based on Mass Effect of Bioware**

**Mass Effect 4**

_**Act VII**__: Galaxy and Normandy_

**Chapter I: **Everyone onboard

* * *

Somehow it becomes normal to start with music ^^: "The Normandy – Mass Effect 1 (OST)"

* * *

A short shaking is felt in the walls and a loud 'Wupp' is heard. Few moments ago the Galaxy has started its FTL Jump, while Kysaek and her companions are standing behind the closed Docking Sluice, found in the middle interior part of the ship. Directly in front of them is found a broad, round metal pillar around which another circle is found. Elaine allows herself to look around and sees one corridor at each side – left and right – whereby her attention is attracted once again by the speaking Galaen: **"Welcome onboard the Galaxy."**, the turian woman says, before making a short break and adding: **"I spare for now explanations to the ship structure. This can be explained the best from the Bridge anyway, to which I will lead you now."**

Loads of nods follow and Galaen turns around in military discipline, before marching to the corridor on the right side. Although everyone follows the female Turian now Kysaek still continues to look around and notices a continuous red line on the ground. Found in the middle it starts at the Docking Sluice, leads around the pillar without interrupting and follows the corridor as well. **"Is that for orientation…?"** the Asari asks herself, while she continues to follow Galaen. Otherwise on the ground is a mix of metal dark-grey as well like easily reflecting ceiling lamps.

The group has moved no five meters when they see two Crew Members – a Batarian and a human – wearing a grayish uniform. The pattern of it is obviously derived from the Alliance Navy, whereby these ones have no affiliation or officer signs.

* * *

For a reminder: Look for "Mass Effect 3 Alliance uniform" in Google/Images :-)

* * *

Both free the space for the big gathering, positioning themselves left at the white wall and stretching their bodies in military posture. Galaen nods to them, whereas Kysaek's group does nothing of this kind and simply continue to go along the corridor. **"I know it is already too late…but what is with our things?"**, Tavis asks casually and Galaen answers: **"Everything was loaded on the Galaxy."**;** "Oh you were quite confident that we will agree simply to this whole thing."**, Tavis says with a lightly sarcastic tone, but Galaen keeps her cool with the words: **"I had nothing to do with this. The decision was out of my competence and affinity. But I assume that even if you have refused, it wouldn't be difficult to unload your equipment again."**; **"Of course not…"** Tavis says to the end.

Kysaek has continued to look straight forward and smirks after this exchange of words of the two. In a distance of 20 meters is found a door, which is bigger than usual – a LOKI-Mech is found at each side. **"There ahead is the Bridge."**, Galaen explains, while pointing with her right hand to each side of the corridor, directing the attention at one door at each wall, **"Left from me is found the Planning Room and on the right side is the secured Com Room."**; **"Quantum Entanglement or Com Buoy?"**, Thais asks interested. Soberly Galaen answers: **"On the Ship there is only a Com Buoy Connection. Do you know how expansive Quantum Entanglement Communication is?"** with a snorting Vorrn comments: **"You have spent a pile of Credits for this construction…there you hadn't some more for something like this?" **Amused Tavis says: **"Why so interested in such technical details? You were already not able to cope the door in the Cerberus Hangar."**

"…**but in contrast to you I have opened it, ehehehe…"** Vorrn laughs and Tavis keeps silent, whereas Galaen answers: **"There was money left for sure, but there is almost no difference between Quantum Entanglement and Com Buoys. The advantage of Quantum Entanglement is of course that there are no delays, but there for it is difficult to have more than one connection. Com Buoys on the other hand demands only an available Buoy and you can call everywhere in the galaxy. Of course Buoys get destroyed from time to time by some individuals or hit by objects, which fly across the space, but this is so rarely that it doesn't carry much weight."**; **"By the Reaper it weighted quite much."**, Thais states, whereupon Galaen replies: **"One unique event. Not in 10.000 years there will be such a Force like the Reapers to start a widespread destruction of the galactic infrastructure again."**, whereupon everyone keeps silent now and the group comes closer to the Bridge door.

The passage opens and reveals now the next semicircular room, which gets examined by everyone: Right and left of the group are two walls, which move straight forward, before changing to a circle shape at the front; ultimately they meet each other by a small Square window, which is apparently in front of the pilot seat. **"Come. From the Center I can explain the structure of the ship better."** Galaen says and goes some steps forward, passing a lightly raised seat. This one is around two meters away from a railing, at each side is one Terminal and behind which a Galactic Map is projected. Elaine's eyes look first at the right Terminal, which gets operated by a Volus, who apparently stands on a round box. Then the Asari looks left, whereby the Terminal there is not occupied. When they pass the seat now, a better view is offered them at the whole Bridge, which is built displaced a bit: while half of the Bridge – close to the entrance – is found at the same height like the corridor, the other half is a bit lower and connected with a continuous ground with the higher part – no stairs. **"That is the Seat of the Commander of the Bridge."** Galaen says.

* * *

Look at my DA-Account (Link on my Profile) and you find a Profile Map with a key about the Galaxy. :-) is found in my newest Devations with the title "Mass Effect 4 – Galaxy Profile" :-) Pain87 (the author) made this map ;-)

* * *

She activates her Omni-Tool and projects a bit bigger Ship Map over her arm. **"Like mentioned we are now on the Bridge, at the end of the Main Level."** the female Turin repeats and zooms at the Bridge part of the projection, **"The structure of the ship is actually quite simple. From here it goes straight across to the Drive Core, the other end of the Main Level."**, she explains and zooms at the corridor in front of the Bridge, **"Here at this area I explained you already are the Com and Planning room."**, Galaen reminds, while zooming more to the middle of the ship, before saying: **"Here is the Elevator to the upper and lower Levels. At the sides are found the Docking Sluices and continuing straight forward we reach the Drive Core."** Once again she moves her fingers and moves the picture to the tail corridor, before continuing: **"In this area is found the Briefing Room and one still not used room, in which for now boxes are standing around."**, and now she gets interrupted by Tavis: **"You have two such Conference Rooms? Isn't it quite a waste of space on this ship?"**

"**No it isn't, Ciran. There is a difference between planning and briefing. During the planning only the Higher-Ups take part and instruct their whole teams in the Briefing, moreover the Planning Room is not designed for bigger gatherings."** Tavis nods silently and Galaen points at the biggest room of the whole ship map: it reaches with his height from the first lower Level across the Main Level to the first Upper Level, whereby one can enter it from the Main Level. **"That is the Drive Core. In this area is beside the most obvious thing also the Main Server Room, but also the Cloak Pivot."**

"**Cloak Pivot?"** Elaine asks and Galaen answers: **"Well it has the shape of a spinning Gyroscope, like the rings of the Mass Relays. The name may be simple but that is also the reason why we were on the ship of Neo-Cerberus."**; **"You mean with it they cloaked their ship?"**; **"Exactly."**, Galaen replies jagged, but Elaine raises her hands now and says: **"Hey hey stop stop. You want to tell me no two days after you had the plans the thing is ready?"** getting support by the Twins with: **"Fast Kind of Constructing, danger in delay."** The female Turian raises her right hand now, flattening it: **"There is nothing to worry about. The way you think I thought as well when they told me about it, but this machine is barely bigger than a child of the Volus. I don't want to stay on with details either, but I explain how the device works actually."**

Galaen coughs lightly and starts explaining: **"Like everything in our times this machine bases on the Tech of the Mass Relays, whereby we can talk about a hand-sized Relay considering the shape hereby. The construction was simple, but it needs enormous resources, above all quite an amount of Element Zero and I mean really much. Almost 50.000 units of Element Zero we needed to add during the start of the machine, so the effect is seen with which you can cloak."** Vorrn snorts interrupting: **"Cloaking…like a coward."** Oraka directs her attention for a moment at Vorrn alone and says: **"Apparently you like to complain about many things. If it is the Communication or the Cloak Pivot. During this your complaints are neither constructive nor effective."**; **"Pah, complaining. I call this permanent alertness."**; **"Rather missing discipline. By the Forces this would be probably Insubordination."**; **"Nhtz somehow I have the feeling that we will not get along well…"** the Krogan drones whereby Tavis says: **"Who could sense this…"**

Vorrn grins only and Galaen continues where she stopped one talk ago simply: **"Is the Cloak Pivot active one can benefit from its effect forever."** Very slowly and still influenced by Drugs Dorvan interrupts the turian woman: **"And what exactly…what effect?"**; **"The effect to manipulate the Structure of Spacetime."**, Galaen claims, but this motivates Dorvan to smirk despite his state: **"Till today no one has figured out the Secret of the Mass Relays and you want to tell us that this machine works like a Relay?"**; **"No, that I didn't want to imply."**, the female Turian shakes her head, before adding instantly: **"Still it is like it is. In connection with a ship or eventually another object one can create around oneself a permanent Space Distortion. You don't become invisible for real, but the surroundings get manipulated and thanks to shifts of phases…"** Galaen stops and grabs her forehead for a moment.

Then she says: **"Without excessive explanation we will not come forward…can we keep it so that the ship surroundings get manipulated?"**, whereupon all nod and Galaen is relieved visibly, before continuing: **"Well then I come back to the ship-"**;** "It is alright, Galaen."**, Kysaek interrupts her, raising her right hand, **"I think no one will get lost and we can orient ourselves so also."**; **"Erhem."**, the female Turian coughs lightly, followed by a nod and the sentence: **"Aye-aye. But before we end this gathering there are still two short topics, please."**

"**As long as they are really short."**; **"Of course. On the one hand there is the nomination of an Executive Officer in case of your absence. On every ship there is a Commander and an Executive Officer, who unburdens him of some areas of duty. You are in command, but you have no one, who supports you with it. I think my former rank and the military discipline classify me as the best possibility for this position."**, but here Vorrn starts to speak, but after him also Tavis: **"Inhibited outstretched backs are the last what we need. Give me this position and I make out of this Crew of trembling Varren an inured pack, which isn't afraid of fear or death."**; **"So rarely I have the same opinion like our krogan friend, but I think he is right. But I think with him Chaos will appear that will make us more trouble than…the inhibited method. Leave this to me and I keep the balance between both possibilities."**

Kysaek allows the words to appeal to her and then looks at each one, one after another. **"I think about this…it doesn't need to be this instant, or Galaen?"** Elaine asks the turian woman, who shakes her head, before answering: **"Not instantly. Such a thing needs to be thought about properly…but what leads me to the second topic: as Commander you need to show your rank…you are the Captain or also Commander. Is it appropriated to call you by one of the two?"** Galaen directs to Kysaek, while all faces betray that everyone thinks over combination out of Kysaek and both ranks. **"Captain Kysaek….Commander Kysaek….Commander Kysaek…"**, Elaine is brooding loudly, as well like one after another of the others, before fixating themselves on **"Commander Kysaek…"**; **"Commander Kysaek…"**; **"Commander Kysaek…"**;**"Commander Kysaek…"**; **"That sounds really…"**; **"Yes it is…"**

Thais answers first: **"Sounds untypically."** Tavis as the next one: **"Bad."** followed by Dorvan: **"Inacceptable."** and in the end Vorrn: **"Real shit."**, what Kysaek confirms only: **"Let us stay by Kysaek simply…if you like you can talk about me as Captain on the Datapad, but as long as everyone knows who is in charge a Captain or Commander isn't necessary."**

"**Aye-aye,...Kysaek."** Galaen answers and ends with the next words the gathering: **"We are ready here. Welcome on the Galaxy."** Except for Elaine, Galaen and the Twins everyone turns around, leaving the Bridge now. Kysaek stays there where she is, while Oraka goes to the lower part of the Bridge now, going to the seats in front of the window and looks out of it, putting her arms on the back. Without a word the Twins follow the female Turian and go to the window, whereas Kysaek closes her eyes and takes a deep breath once.

She opens her eyes again and looks at the galactic map, hearing during this a deep sounding, muffled **"Welcome onboard of the Galaxy, Captain."**, whereupon Elaine follows it to its source: a Volus. He turns around and the apparent box on which he stands lowers to the ground, whereby Kysaek examines the Volus in his light brown Enviro Suit. She answers quizzically: **"Hello, with who I have the pleasure?"**

"**Jerto Ma, former communication assistant in the army of the Consulate. Now Freelancer under your command."** the Volus answers completely without the usual lapses during the speaking, although his respirator is heard pretty well. Elaine says: **"Yes, something like this I guessed already and what are you doing exactly on this ship? And if it doesn't look too outspoken…since when Volus can speak without lapses?"** By the last words Jerto laughs for a moment, replying: **"VI Upgrade in connection with an implant. I think only and a VI program speaks with my voice. When you serve on ships or generally in important positions, such a thing is out of question for a Volus. Imagine only we are in an emergency and one needs thrice the time to report a critical situation. Like this: Captain we…"** pants artificially, **"…fell into…"** another artificial panting, **"…a trap! What sh-?! Boooomm…and already we were finished."**

Elaine nods to these words: **"Yes, I see."**; **"And provided there are no objections I am your personal assistant. I organize all messages to you and am responsible for the communication with the others. Also I can work as advisor, provided it is wished."**; **"Well I don't know what speaks against it. Most of you had a place on this ship before us anyway and that I bet with a reason."** Elaine says, whereupon Jerto explains: **"Alright. Galaen has made you familiar with your area a bit already. The seat behind you is yours, I am your assistant, in front of you is found the galactic map and the Terminal on the left side is your private one. Moreover you have unread messages on it."**; **"Okay. Then I look at it as well like the rest of the ship."**, Elaine replies.

Jerto nods and turns back, whereupon the small box drives up from the ground again. It helps him to be eye to eye with his Terminal, whereas Kysaek goes to the left Terminal, examining it for a moment: the screen is switched on with a blue background, the name 'Galaxy' on it in white letters. She raises her right hand and clicks on a button, which is why the main menu gets visible. The options are: **"Planning & Finances"**; **"Ship information & Troops"**; **"Private Messages"** She clicks on the last one and two new messages appear: **"For the Future"** and **"Eternity…"** The Asari clicks on both messages, one after another:

"_**From Sha'ira"**_

"_**For Kysaek"**_

"_**I know that we will say goodbye later on the Mantala Complex, but this message I write precautionary, knowing my missing time. Of course I hope that our present was accepted and this ship will bring you help, which you will need for sure. Most of the Crew Members were part of this ship earlier as well and almost everyone has stayed voluntarily there. Of course there are also some who doesn't belong to the former Crew or to the Military anyway, but I am sure they will find their place with your help. Moreover I allowed myself to deposit a small amount of Credits; to finish this message I want to say: All of this is your future and one needs to accept his destiny."**_

"_**Sha'ira"**_

For a moment Elaine smirks and thinks: **"We will see what the future will bring, but it has gotten much better definitely."** Then she clicks on the next message:

"_**From Samara"**_

"_**For Kysaek"**_

"_**Hello Kysaek. If you have read the message on the Datapad already, ignore this one please, because it is the same. If it isn't the case let me say some things: The life of a Justicar is lonely as well like beset with deprivations and till to this night I was not aware how long ago it is that I have opened myself. Me as well like you, bear a responsibility beyond normal duties, but you don't need to be aware of it. **_

_**Moreover I could see your memories and all experiences as well like you mine. It will take some time till your young mind will work up them, but below them will be also answers for the questions you mentioned. Keep all of this in yourself, because for all life styles the Eternity waits at the end…"**_

"_**Samara"**_

"**Memories…that's why I had this headache."** the Asari thinks, while stepping away from the Terminal. **"Well then let us look around on the ship."** she says to herself and goes in the same breath to the lower Bridge area. During this she sees terminals which are found continuously at the outer walls and in front of them lower placed, only partially occupied but quite comfortable looking seats are found. Also there are single Terminals at the wall below Kysaek's area, but all of them unoccupied. Elaine goes on to the pilot seat beside which Galaen stands and continues to look out of the window, while the Twins talk with someone.

"**Conditions are acceptable."** Kuren agrees as well like her sister: **"Yes. This ship is very sluggish anyway, not our case, we need something faster."**; **"Then we are at one and you can annoy someone else."** a deep male voice drones. Now the Salarians talk alternatively again: **"We annoy…"**; **"…no one."**; **"We state…"**; **"…observations and…"**; **"…optimize our surroundings…"**; **"…together."** When Kysaek comes closer, the Asari can see that the male voice is a Batarian, who is sitting in the middle one of the three pilot seats. **"We see us on the Normandy."** Kuren says. She leaves the area with her sister and the Batarian turns his seat, looking behind them. **"Don't cause trouble…"** the Batarian drones, whereby he sees Kysaek now.

"**Ah the new Commander…an inspection? An unnerving conversation about the ship? What should it be?"** he asks still with a bad mood. Elaine crosses her arms, examining the man: His right upper eye is missing she notices from the start. The Asari answers: **"Neither the first nor the second: who are you?"**; **"Selok, helmsman of the Galaxy and you are our new Captain."**; **"I am, but let us stay by Kysaek."**; **"As you will; so after our personal data is clear, I can focus on my duty again for sure."**; **"Sure. But can you turn the ship around again; I need to do something on Anhur still."**; **"Really? For this you didn't need to come to me. Simply choose the goal on the galactic map and I will bring us there…but I will turn around, something else?"**; **"No."**; **"Then on to work."** the Batarian answers and the chair turns around back to the window, while Kysaek thinks: **"Hopefully no second Vorrn…no one will cope with this."**

Then she turns around and stops beside Galaen, whereupon the female Turian looks to the Asari. Keeping her arms crossed she asks: **"Captain, what can I do for you?"**; **"What was that again earlier? No Captain."** Elaine replies and the turian woman apologizes with: **"Excuse me, that is the habit. What can I do for you, Kysaek?"**

Elaine crosses her arms, before saying: **"Nothing special; honestly said I wonder about you being here actually."**; **"Isn't this is order perhaps? Do you wish that I leave the ship?"**; **"No, no. My impression of you is the one of a dutiful soldier, which is why I wonder simply that you have left the Consulate."**; **"I have not left it. I simply expand my horizon."**; **"How do you mean this?"**; **"I gain experience. When you bear responsibility and want to bear even more you need to keep your mind open for the galaxy. When I stay on Anhur this is impossible."**; **"I see, so you are here to improve your skills."**; **"You could say this."**; **"Because of no other reason?"**; **"Is there another?"**; **"For you like it seems no, but that is okay."**; **"Good."**; **"Still I would like to know more about you."**, Elaine says and the other woman looks around for a moment. **"Can this wait for a bit? I need to do my duty here first."**; **"Of course. We see us, Galaen."**; **"Captain."**, the female Turian says and nods.

She turns back to the small window as well like Kysaek turns around, before moving to the Bridge Exit in a normal pace and hearing from the distance Selok: **"Really great; the first wants to start the ship and the second wants to fly back; hopefully this doesn't become a habit."** Finally Kysaek is too far away, not able to hear Selok anymore, while the door of the Bridge opens, before she passes it.

Elaine goes along the almost 30 meter long corridor, seeing from the distance the Elevator door now, but doesn't use it. She encircles the thick pillar and goes on to the Drive Core, passing a Turian during this. This one has a Datapad in his hand, looking completely absorbed and Elaine passes him without a word. She goes the 40 meter long corridor on, passing during this the doors mentioned by Galaen: left the Briefing Room, right the still not used room.

With a push on the green button Elaine opens the door to the Drive Core and gets to see it as the first thing: a huge, by countless Cooling Units surrounded Sphere. After the first moment of amazement the Asari directs her attention away from the Sphere and looks straight forward: a metal bridge is found there, left and right stairs, which lead upwards a bit; in front of her stairs lead downwards a bit, to a Terminal which is positioned close to the Core and occupied. Kysaek does the first steps forward and looks left: at the end of the stairs a protrusion engulfed by a railing and equipped with a Terminal is found. This Terminal is used right now by a human woman, who wears like the rest of the Crew a grey uniform.

After a short moment the Asari looks to the other side now, where an identical protrusion is found, at which Terminal Tavis is standing. Kysaek starts moving now to Tavis, who types on his Terminal around. When Elaine starts leaning in a loosened up posture at the railing behind the man, he turns around and says: **"Really an impressive ship."**; **"I still can't believe we got it."**, Elaine answers with a disbelieving voice, while Tavis on the other hand keeps his cool like usual: **"Understandable. I assume that there are ulterior motives or something similar; we need to stay on guard."**; **"So warily?"**; **"Of course; I still have the task to protect you. There I need to think this way and in general, the Underworld demands it anyway."**; **"At least you have found already a good Observing Post, mh?"**

"**Well as long as we are on the ship I need an occupation. The Best place for my Tech Knowledge is here."**; **"Oh when you are looking for an occupation I know something else…"** Elaine says with quite an ambiguous undertone. Thereupon Tavis coughs lightly, before answering: **"There I am sure, but I have thought about your words from yesterday and you were right. Today I would have regretted it to have crossed the frontier between business and personal affairs**.**"**; **"Really…I don't know. Sometimes you need to cross frontiers, otherwise we wouldn't have come so far."**; **"Maybe, but it is neither the time nor the place for it, sorry."**; **"Don't worry, I respect your point of view…but when we are talking actually, we could continue there where we stopped last time. You know, you as salesman and the flying Volus."**, Elaine asks, whereby Tavis hesitates for a moment, before saying: **"Can we talk another time? This Terminal behind me needs my attention for now."**

"**Of course Tavis. I continue my round then."**; **"Alright."**, the Turian answers and turns back to the Terminal, whereas Elaine pushes herself away from the railing and goes back down, before following the stairs which lead her closer to the Core. She comes closer to the occupied Terminal and realizes now that the person is a Quarian. He turns around after hearing Elaine's steps, which is why the Asari gets a better view at the dark blue Enviro Suit. **"Ah you need to be Kysaek."** the Quarian asks, wanting to salute during this, but stops the gesture and wants to stretch out his hand to Elaine, but he stops this as well. He seems to be quite unsure by the following words: **"Excuse me, I am not sure how this whole thing here should take place. It is the first time that I am on a real ship, with all its ranks and rules."**; **"Well we are not by the Forces and I am only an Asari: a handshake is alright."** Elaine responds and thereupon both shake their hands.

"**That is very friendly; I am Chief Engineer Tonn'Veres vas Moreh nar Rannoch."**; **"Ehm…what was the middle part again?"**; **"Tonn'Veres is more than enough. The rest is more for us Quarians."**; **"What do you mean?"**; **"Well once it was usual that the name of the ship on which one serves right now is put into the name of the Quarian as well like the one, one was born. But after we Quarians had our home world back the ship, where on was born, became Rannoch and the other means the city one was born. All Quarian cities are also called after ships or when you are born on another planet you take the ship name on which your ancestors served the last time. My home city is Moreh, called after the ship of Admiral Daro'Xen."**; **"Really interesting. And you have the responsibility for the Core?"**; **"So it is. I belonged originally to the Tech and Science Team, who has studied the Cloak Pivot. After it was installed on the ship we heard what should happen with it, so with the ship…I don't know if it was this, but I believe I wanted to feel like my ancestors and so I wanted on this ship, when this is a good reason."**; **"I think when you want to identify yourself with your culture this way, it is a very good reason; apart from this: Who am I to refuse someone without knowing him?"**, Kysaek answers, thinking: **"Have you said this with culture really one moment ago…?...ach well it was right anyway, keep by the conversation."**

"**I am happy that you see it this way. Besides me there are still three more Technicians."**, he points at the woman, which Kysaek has seen earlier already, **"That is Jennifer Marrs."**, then he points right: stairs lead downwards here to another Terminal, occupied by a Salarian. **"That is Pakas."**, and in the end he points left, whereby Kysaek needs to turn her head right: another stairs lead downwards to a Terminal occupied by a human. **"That is Jake Petrovsky down there. All I mentioned now belong to the Forces of Anhur, but they are acting relaxed to the fact, that I am the Chief now. Also their dossiers say that they are an extraordinary Three-Man-Team."**; **"Well when you say this, I believe it. Is there something else worth mentioning regarding the Core, except for the Server Room and this Cloak Pivot…where is it anyway?"**

"**Directly below our feet. When you follow one of the stairs you reach the lower part of the Core. There you'll find the Cloak Pivot directly and a bit further in the back the door to the Server Room…where a Batarian with a Geth wants to make himself a home. First I had my doubts, but the man seemed to know about what he was talking."**; **"Yes, that is Dorvan. Most of the time I would leave him alone; he is not a friend of masses or different dialog partners, at least not directly."**; **"How do you mean this?"**; **"Ach not so important, you will see it. I get going now."**; **"Alright."**, the Quarian answers and turns back to his Terminal.

Kysaek on the other hand follows the explanations of Engineer Tonn'Veres now, taking the stairs right. Pakas seems to focus on his work and Elaine follows the stairs behind the Salarian, finding herself now below the metal bridge. Around Elaine are found various pipes as well like power lines and also the Cloak Pivot mentioned by Tonn'Veres, found right below his position. Elaine goes some steps at the construction, which is found on a round metal box, roofed by a dome out of thick glass. Thanks to the strong light in the Center of the handy Gyroscope construction not much is visible, except for the spinning rings and the panes, weakly touched by frost.

"**I ask myself how long one can look at it, without vomiting…"** the Asari jokes mentally and looks right now. The path found three meter below the metal bridge leads to the door, mentioned by Tonn'Veres and Kysaek goes on to it, while hearing Pakas: **"Suspense Curve is decreasing."** Jake replies: **"Correcting figure by about 0,256 percent."** and Jennifer confirms: **"Correction complete, Figure back to normal."** Elaine opens the door to the Server Room and can't hear the voices anymore, but there for sees Dorvan and his activated Bot. Each of the two stands at one side of the small room, filled by numerous Servers, which are found at the walls. In the air some virtual connections are seen, to Dorvan as well like to his machine.

When Dorvan notices the presence of Elaine the Batarian turns around, whereas his Bot continues working with an electronic whirring. **"It seems you have found your place."** Elaine states, putting her arms at her hips. Dorvan confirms: **"Yes. A Seat will be installed as well, to become perfect."**; **"Well when it makes you happy…but can you work completely already? That you are simultaneously you and your machine?"**; **"One doesn't need to be a genius or extraordinary skilled to be able to do this. And yes, the drugs stop working slowly. That's why I have allowed the ship to be connected to our Network, maybe you have seen it already?"**; **"Planning and Finances?"**; **"Correct."**; **"Yes, I have seen this."**; **"I thought it would be appropriate. Have you seen also the other menu buttons?" **Elaine nods and says: **"Well I knew from the start what Private Messages are, but your mentioned buttons and the others I have not checked still."**; **"The button Planning and Finances hasn't much new things, whereas the second button is nothing uninteresting."**; **"What is it about?"**; **"Basically first ship information, stats and what belongs to it. But in the submenu you can give the order to send the Scouting Ship among other things and moreover you can choose the Teams of the ship which you want to send everywhere."**; **"And what purpose has this…?"**

"**Consider this: When we travel around the galaxy it would be an advantage when we explore the Systems before our arrival and the Teams of the ship can for example support us by deals or get PGI from our back; many possibilities, many variables."**; **"Ahhh now I get it, you are completely right."**; **"I know. By standards I am wrong only once of 10.000 times."**; **"The true life shouldn't be built upon stats, also when this is your world."**; **"Till now I get on with it pretty well."**; **"At least till you were caught by Reed…"**, Elaine reminds and Dorvan rubs over his head embarrassed, before saying: **"That is true…I will heed your words and deal with the real life…is there something else?"**; **"Well what about a nice chat? Till now we haven't talked with each other properly, except for the conversation in the company back then…and there you were so full of joy being back online, that you have given me reports out of the Extranet."**

"**Right now I am busy completely with the Server Algorithm; another time?"**; **"Of course. Till later."**; **"At work."** Dorvan says and continues to focus on the virtual connection cords, while Kysaek thinks: **"With this the Main Level is checked off…now to the Elevator."**, and starts moving to it.

With a fast pace the Asari doesn't need even three minutes to the Elevator, before opening the door and enter the room inside it. At the wall in front of her is found a holographic Profile Map of the Galaxy, which she examines now. For this she moves her finger downwards first and reaches the Lower Level 1 first, which is found right below the Main Level, but has not the same length. **"Laboratory & Training Room"** Elaine reads for herself and goes to the next point, Lower Level 2: this level is found also below its predecessor and is again a bit shorter than it. This level is labeled **"Armory & Detention Cells"** and Kysaek considers: **"Is it wise to have an Armory right beside the Detention Cells?"** before going downwards to the third Lower Level, which follows the same structure pattern: again smaller a bit and labeled **"Landing Bay."**

By more proper examination the ship structure could be compared to a pyramid, the upper like the lower directions, each with three levels, engulfed by the round shell of the ship. By the upper Levels Elaine starts reading one after another: **"Upper Level 1: Canteen & Sickbay…Upper Level 2: Crew Quarters & Civil Area…Upper Level 3: Cabin of the Commander...mh, that seems to be mine."** she says to the end and pushes now at **"Lower Level 1"**

The Elevator door closes, whereby the machine moves only very slowly, but still doesn't need more than ten seconds to open the door again. Kysaek steps outside and looks around, noticing instantly that it is the same like on the Main Level: a round path around the Elevator, with a red line on the ground, leading to each of the two corridors. But this time there are no Docking Sluices and when Kysaek moves to the Laboratory, she notices that there are no Side Rooms built into the walls. After around 20 meters Elaine opens the door to the Laboratory, which is almost as big as the Bridge, but looks cramped thanks to various equipment: a workbench, centrifuge, some cupboards with different materials and even more, but Kysaek can't classify it. She allows herself to look around for a bit still, but the Laboratory is unoccupied and so Elaine leaves it again.

She goes back and encircles the Elevator to go to the Training Room. The path is around 20 meters long and again no side rooms, only the door at the end of the corridor, which she opens with one click. Barely the passage is opened she hears the moaning and panting of training people, whereby the Asari sees Vorrn as the first: directly opposite of the door the Krogan stands in a corner beside a window. Before Kysaek goes to him, she looks around more properly, doing some steps inside the small room: in front of the Asari is found a free space, whereas to her left everything is occupied by training tools, mainly benches with weights and Treadmills, last of it used right now by a female Batarian and a male human. Then her eyes move to the left corner of the room, to a door beside two windows, in front a Krogan and a Salika are found.

"**Mhh, it seems the Training Room is divided in two areas."**, the Asari considers and goes to Vorrn now. Vorrn directs his attention to the closer coming Kysaek now, but says no word. Elaine looks at the window for a moment and sees one part of the Drive Core again, at least the outer corner with the stairs of Pakas. Now she stops in front of Vorrn and says: **"Well I have assumed you to be in the Armory."**; **"And miss like this Pyjaks here try to build up some muscles and check their fighting skills in this Simulator? …I have rarely something to laugh about."**; **"You are an asshole."**; **"Ehehehe I do my best…moreover there is nothing of interest in the Armory, as well like in the empty Detention Cells."**; **"Good to know, but when you think they do it wrong, why don't you show them how to do it right?"**; **"When I do this, there will be complaints about corpses only; I want to spare us all this talk in advance."**; **"At least you think about this."**; **"I'll always do this…but before we waste endless time here, what do you want?"**

"**Even when I risk to get your shotgun in front of my face, some stories would be quite interesting."**; **"Narggh not now; come back when I have a better mood."**, the Krogan snorts merely and Kysaek nods: **"I have learned in the meanwhile not to counter you…till then Vorrn."**; **"Kysaek."**, the man says and Elaine turns away, going to the other windows. During this she hears a dispute between the Krogan and the Salika: **"Hopefully they are ready soon, nhpf. Waiting annoys."**; **"Yes. What you think about a challenge today? Level-S and no aiming training like the two; that belongs to the basic training and not here."**; **"Hehe agreed…the loser pays the Drinks in the Bar at the Outer Deck."**; **"A bit boring, but okay."**, the Salika answers, while Kysaek stops beside the men and looks once through the window: On the other side is a smaller room, equipped with numerous blue shining sensors. Directly in front of the windows two Turians kneel in armor, whereby the sex is not visible. Each of them has a Mantis Sniper Rifles in his hands, but it isn't seen what the two are doing. Kysaek starts looking thereupon to the men beside her and follows their looks to a screen at the other side of the next room. On the screen the two Turians are seen again, but this time with a complete different surrounding: the snipers are kneeling behind a cover and seem to shot at distant targets. **"Ahh that Vorrn meant with Simulator."** crosses her mind and she turns away disinterested, leaving the premises.

Her next goal is the Landing Bay, which she reaches with the Elevator, before stepping out of it. Instantly she notices that the Bay is as short as on the map, but with its length it needs to be broader than the other levels. To her left as well like to her right are seen obviously closed hatches, in front of which energy fields are found additionally.

Before the Asari can examine her surroundings more properly, a human approaches her, with a half-bald head and black hairs, as well like a three-day beard. He is quite muscular and without a doubt a soldier. Even before Elaine can say something the man stands at attention and salutes. **"Lieutenant Bruce Stemford, former Consulate Forces and earlier N7! It is an honor to meet the new Captain and hero of Anhur in person!"** the man says, but Kysaek raises her hands a bit and pushes them down over and over again. **"Hey, hey calm down. Happy to meet you Bruce…N7? The N7 before or after the war?"**; **"I am already 48 indeed, but still too young to have participated in the war. N7 Forces under the Citadel."**; **"Impressive and you are responsible for the Bay?"**; **"Among other things, Ma'am. Moreover I coordinate the Strike Team for Field Work, train them and care there for, that everything proceeds like it should."**; **"Well…without knowing you, I claim now simply that you are the best for this job."**

"**Thank you, Ma'am!"** the man answers, still saluting in front of Kysaek. Now she notices this and says: **"Stand at ease…"**, whereupon the soldier takes a relaxed posture. **"Fortunately I served in the Forces once; otherwise you would have needed to stand this way much longer."**; **"Don't worry, Ma'am. I was able to do it 32 hours once without break; I have no problems with some minutes."**; **"Then I am calmed down, but we are no army. You don't need to maintain this strict Discipline."**; **"I see; hopefully you don't take offence in the fact, that I will still do it."**; **"No, it's okay; as long as it stays by Ma'am or Kysaek I am satisfied."**; **"O****f course! When you can excuse me; I need to check the Maintenance Reports of the Shuttles."**

"**Okay, Bruce."** Elaine says and the man salutes again, turns around in military discipline and goes to the Shuttles. Elaine follows his movements and examines the four Shuttles which are clasped around the Elevator, each of them in a corner of the foursquare structure. Still the Transporters aren't even one meter away from the ground, whereby one can see a square, limited area with red lines. Additionally two machines are directed with their front at one and the other two at the other Hangar Hatch; otherwise there is nothing worth mentioning what attracts Kysaek's attention. Only some smaller as well like bigger boxes are found at the walls, like two Salarians and one Elcor. **"Well now I check the Upper Levels."**, Elaine says to herself and activates the Elevator. After it has reached her, she steps into it and clicks on the first Upper Level, whereupon the door closes with a hiss.

The Asari allows her head to circle around once, hearing a cracking; she sighs. **"Not even back on Anhur and I feel so tired again…But the Quarters I will save for later; what special should be there?"** she asks herself. The doors of the Elevator open and Elaine leaves it, going straight forward this time without looking around. The path to the next door is equally long like the like on the first Lower Level, but there for the passage at the end is labeled obviously with a holographic cross like it is known from clinics.

Kysaek pushes the door button and passes the opening plates. Instantly her eyes catch the mix out of metal grey and sterile white, which characterizes the Sickbay, which is not so cramped like the Laboratory. At the walls some cupboards are spread, hanging as well like on the ground standing. They seem to be filled by various utensils and also their flats are filled with various books, folders and Datapads for example. Left of Kysaek one Asari with a Datapad in her hands is found, reading it obviously. She also wears the usual doctor clothes of the universe, different from the approaching Doctor Azkar. Like usual she wears her outdated white coat, while coming closer to the unknown Asari and saying: **"All supplies are restocked."**

"**The inventory is also ready."** the Asari replies. Relis nods to her and looks now at Elaine, while the other woman goes to the rear part of the room, observed by Kysaek. She stops in front of an obvious operating table, equipped with lamps, laser and other equipment. Directly behind it three beds are found, which headboards are positioned at the wall. **"A complaint, an injury?"** Relis asks straight forward simply. Kysaek blinks some times, before answering: **"Only when you have a cure-all for our situation, Doctor."**; **"Sadly I can't serve with this, otherwise I would have prescribed it to myself already."**; **"Then I am fine…you have found your position as well?"**; **"Sure, what other it should be? Additionally I have a colleague here. She has finished her medical qualification not long ago, Internal Medicine as well like Surgery."**; **"Doesn't sound bad…what is meant with this exactly?"**; **"Such a thing you don't find quite often. To say it simplified: surgery cuts around and Internal Medicine examines."**; **"And both together doesn't appear often?"**

"**No. Many Doctors specialize most often in one field…but before we lose ourselves in the Abyss of the Medicine, her name is Seryna. She belongs to the civil volunteers."**; **"At least the ship is not full of military people…that I wouldn't like very much."**; **"One needs to adapt to everything somehow."**; **"There you are right…have you some time to talk, Doctor?"**; **"Sorry, but the work on the sickbay demands my attention, another time."**; **"Then I leave you with your work, Doctor."**; **"Bye, Kysaek."**, the Drell says goodbye and starts to focus on the Datapad, whereas Elaine keeps there for a moment to observe Seryna from the distance, while she adjusts some gadgets at the operating table.

* * *

And now you can look for an image of "Mass Effect 2 Seryna", because it is exactly **the same** Seryna ;-), who can be met by the recruiting mission of Thane Krios :-)

* * *

After a proper observation Elaine stops looking and leaves the sickbay.

"**Now I check only the Canteen and my Cabin…and that's it for now."** Elaine says to herself and wants to encircle the Elevator at the right, but stops in the middle of the path. Her eyes move to the side at a door, which looks like a Docking Sluice, but over it 'Outer Deck 2'is written. Kysaek considers: **"Haven't they talked about an Outer Deck in the Training Room?"**

She doesn't hesitate after this thought and goes to the door, opening it one moment later and revealing the Outer Deck: a very small room between the Upper Level and the outer shell. Directly opposite of her is found a huge window through which one can look outside into space. Left of Elaine is a corner with two Terminals and right comfortable chairs are found as well like some shelves with books. Also Kysaek notices a couch now at the outmost corner on which Thais is sitting in a loosened up posture, legs crossed and a book in her right hand. She goes to the sitting Asari and sits down on a chair in front of the couch, whereupon Thais lowers her book. Elaine can read the title still: 'Journeys with a Prothean' and starts smirking.

"**Isn't this book some years old?"** Elaine asks and Thais answers with: **"It is, but till now I was never able to read longer than page 52. Always something was up and the selection of books is quite immense, for a ship."**; **"Rest needs to be, mh?"**; **"Exactly why I am sitting here. But when I look at you now, you still don't know when to rest."**; **"It seems so…but this becomes to a permanent feature of me."**; **"I believe this as well."**; **"But why weren't you able to read longer than page 52? When you interrupt it you simply start where you were interrupted."**; **"No, I absolutely dislike this. I always start from the beginning, solely already to check if I haven't read over something."**, Thais answers and Elaine nods, before saying: **"I really don't want to bother you more, but can we chat a bit?"**; **"I am quite absorbed right now. We talk another time, Kysaek."**; **"Then I let you alone again. Later Thais."**; **"We see us Kysaek."** Sapto replies and raises her book again, before continuing to read, whereas Elaine leaves the Outer Deck.

"**Mhh that was Outer Deck 2, so number 1 needs to be on the other side."** crosses her mind, while the door closes behind her. She encircles the Elevator once and sees another door on this side, labeled 'Outer Deck 1'. Like on the other side Elaine steps inside the premises and looks around: to her right is found a small bar, together with a flat screen at the upper corner; on the left side is obviously a poker table for four people, occupied. The players are one Turian, one Quarian, a human woman and a Batarian. **"I go all-in."**, the Turian says and the Quarian joins him: **"I call…"**, whereas the human and Batarian say: **"Fold."**

Then the remaining players show their cards and the Quarian starts laughing: **"Haha ha. I have a Straight and you have bluffed, typical turian tactics. By the quarian Navy you learn to go the whole hog."**; **"Do you want to imply that Turians are cowards?"**; **"Not this, but you always do a big caboom and during this one overlooks the small details of the battle."**; **"Aha…"**, the Turian snorts, whereas the woman sighs: **"Every time when someone plays with members of a military organization at one table, they take out their weapons…we are not even 2 days onboard and every time you mention some stories out of the Forces."**; **"There she is right."**, the Batarian agrees, adding: **"We are civilians; think once about us."**, what motivates the two soldiers to sigh, before dealing the cards newly. Kysaek smirks hearing this, but leaves the first Outer Deck one moment later, going now in a fast pace to the tail corridor and the Canteen.

Fast she has crossed the 20 meters and opens the door to the Canteen now. Directly in front of her are found two tables at the right like on the left side, the long part directed at the entrance and surrounded by small chairs. Between the tables is enough space to move and the path leads right at the rear part of the Canteen, around 10 meters. At the walls of both sides are found hearths as well like familiar canteen devices where the food gets prepared and stored till to the distribution, but right now everything is empty. One Hanar works at the first and one Salarian at the second hearth, preparing like it seems the next food distribution.

But Kysaek notices also another door, which follows after the two food distribution counters. **"Where will this lead me…?"** she considers, raising her head to read above it the holographic label 'Upper Clasp Level', before moving to it. When she opens the passage a short, warm air blast hits her and the smell of metal and goo reaches her nostrils. **"Quite odd construction, whatever is found here beside the Canteen…"** she says to herself and follows the 50 meter long corridor with her eyes, which is built quite cramped. Additionally at the sides numerous boxes are found and scattered she can see the heads of Crew Members.

Suddenly a voice is heard behind the Asari: **"Careful: Welcome on the Galaxy, Captain."** what scares the heck out of Kysaek, before she turns around to see an Elcor. His skin is weakly grayish and he wears the same clothes like almost every Elcor: on his back is stretched a bigger dark green cloth and he wears black pants as well like black bracers. **"Meant seriously: Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."** the Elcor says and Elaine nods: **"Don't mention it…who are you?"**; **"Explaining: Moghnor is my name. I am the one responsible for the Clasp Levels."**; **"You mean that behind me?"**; **"Confirming: Yes."**; **"But what is it exactly? And why levels?"**; **"Indicating: The Clasp Levels are for the mounting of the Scouting Ship as well like for entering it. Except for this one there is a second. It is found in the first Lower Level."**; **"Mhhh, I was there a while ago and I haven't noticed such a thing."**; **"Revealing Mistake: Probably you haven't seen the side door in the Training Room. By all these tools and the distraction by the Simulator nothing odd. The entrance to the lower Clasp Level is found beside the door to the Simulator."**; **"Thanks. By occasion I will look for it again…and what are you doing on this level?"**

"**Reporting: We are responsible for the maintenance, monitoring and supply of the docked ship."** He makes a short break after these words, before adding: **"Honest: till a while ago I worked in the Mantala Complex. A military facility, but I was a civil worker. When they have told us what should happen with the Galaxy I have volunteered for this position full of joy."**; **"That sounds like much enthusiasm. But why-"**, but Elaine gets interrupted by Selok's announcement: **"We are arriving at Anhur in five minutes."** Kysaek looks up for a moment and then back to the Elcor: **"Sorry, work is calling; we talk another time."**; **"Happily saying goodbye: I can't await our next conversation, goodbye."**, the man replies and then stamps away completely easygoing on all four legs, passing the Asari, who starts moving back to the Bridge.

While Elaine drives back to the Main Level on the Elevator, Selok brakes the Galaxy and with a 'Wupp' the ships leaves the FTL-Jump, Anhur directly in front of it. Over the radio the Batarian reports: **"Here is the Galaxy. Identifier 2719, Pilot Selok; we are close to the planet's orbit and will stay there."**; **"Here Approach Control of New Thebes. Confirming Arrival and permit flight apart the orbit."** a female voice confirms. In the same moment Selok deactivates the Cloak Pivot and reveals the Galaxy, while Elaine reaches the Bridge and stops there in her area, looking outside the small window from there.

"**There we are again."** she says mentally and looks to Jerto, before talking to him: **"One question Jerto…"**, whereupon he turns around, but this time his platform keeps up. He says: **"What can I do for you?"**; **"One question about our troops…the Scouting Ship and the visiting planets…so actually three questions."**; **"Ahh probably you mean the Sending of Teams through the galaxy, correct?"**, whereupon the Asari nods only, before listening to the words of the man: **"It is quite simple. When you go to your terminal you need to choose the category ship information and troops. There you will find several sub buttons like sending the Team of the Galaxy or also giving orders to the Normandy in which system it should scout, as long we don't need it somewhere else."**

"**Aha."**; **"Moreover you need to look out for your money by sending units, looking out for the costs of equipment and other things you will make available for them. And when I am allowed to say this statement…of course it would be tactically wise to send the Normandy always to the system, to which you want to fly next."**; **"That makes sense and how is it looking with the Visiting?"**; **"For this you need to go to the galactic map. You choose the system, the location or whatever and send an order to the Crew…of course you could do it also in the old way by inform everyone while walking through the ship, but this would be quite inefficient."**; **"There you are right, thanks for the advice Jerto."**; **"Anytime, Captain."**, the Volus answers and Elaine turns to her Terminal as well like Jerto to his own.

Elaine activates her screen and choose the menu button 'Ship Information & Troops', whereupon the sub buttons, which were mentioned by Jerto, appear: 'Sending Units.'; 'Normandy' Kysaek pushes first the first button and gets several notifications. She reads them for herself: **"In short: Current goals and information…Citadel: Drug Trade soon…Omega: Weapon Trade soon…Omega: Attack at shops of Kysaek…Illium: Attacks against PGI…"** The finger of Elaine moves over all points, but at the end she chooses the third, before getting another notification: **"Equipment of the Units…provide appropriate sum of money."** Elaine moves her head here and there. **"Equipment is not cheap; above all for a not too small team…Omega…well 150.000 should be enough."** Elaine considers and types this sum in. One moment later this report is seen: **"Confirmed mission."**

The Asari goes one menu back, looks at the galactic map and then back to her Terminal. **"We don't need to go to Trident right away…but Jerto is right. When we want to get somewhere, then we should explore this system."**, she says to herself and chooses the menu 'Normandy'. A long list of known systems appears. **"It shouldn't be something colonized heavily…such things like Thessia or Earth not even a bit…and I should send my Team with the Normandy."**, Elaine considers, while her eyes move around a bit until she chooses the Krogan DMZ, and sending orders simultaneously to Vorrn, Thais and Dorvan. **"And now I care for the rest."**, she goes some steps to the side, away from the Terminal and stops in front of the galactic map. A red shining dot marks the position of the Galaxy and Elaine zooms in. The planet Anhur appears as holographic image and Kysaek gives the order 'Landing'. Then she sends an appropriate signal to Galaen and Tavis, before going to the Hangar herself.

* * *

Well now is the end of the music ;-)

* * *

Around 20 minutes later an UT-49 Shuttle floats down brushed by the sunset of New Thebes, with Kysaek, Galaen and Tavis in the cargo room. **"So what exactly we want to do here?"** Tavis asks. Elaine stands and holds the grasp of the ceiling, while answering: **"I have heard in New Thebes quite some time ago a rumor. Close to our old shelter a swindler pair should hang out."**; **"And what exactly we have to do with it? Such people are found millions in the galaxy."**; **"Maybe, but it should be a Vorcha and a female Turian…it could be an accident, but who knows. Maybe it is the same pair which has robbed us on the Citadel."**; **"Ach yes this story. Would I have been by you back then I would have smelled such rabble in a 100 meters distance."**; **"Indeed…you and your extraordinary observation skills."**, Kysaek smirks as well like the Turian, while Galaen keeps silent.

The Transporter starts to land slowly on a place of a small military facility: a round place, connected with the building and around 40 meters above the ground. The door opens and the group climbs out, moving in a normal pace inside the building and drive to the third floor with an Elevator. Galaen says casually: **"We need to go right. There is the reception for civilians and there is also found the place where we can order a Taxi."** Kysaek nods only, Tavis as well, while following the instruction.

The big room which they pass right now looks like a reception, whereby there seems to be two entrances, each with one reception. At the doors single LOKI-Mechs stand around, but also a handful of soldiers, spread around everywhere. The team leaves the facility now and steps onto the platform for Skycars, on which only few people of different species are standing around. By the view of New Thebes Galaen says full with pride: **"The Consulate…Anhur…New Thebes…the best proof for the galaxy that every one of us can live together."** Tavis replies thereupon: **"And still you have come with us…why was this the case again?"**; **"I want to gather experience in the galaxy, so that I can become a better leader."**; **"And that is the only reason?"**; **"Isn't that a good reason?"**; **"I wasn't talking about good…but experiences in the galaxy, this you could have gathered also and still would have stayed in the Consulate…"**; **"Fortunately I don't need to justify myself in front of a criminal."**; **"Please, a honest criminal, when you want to mention this."**; **"I don't see a difference."**; **"…ouch, that was a hit against my pride…"** Elaine interrupts the two: **"You have time to talk later."** and activates one of the Terminals, to order a Taxi for them. This appears around five minutes later and around 15 minutes later the Skycar allows everyone to climb out at a small alley, before flying away after the payment.

"**So. According to the rumors the local shop owners have complained about bounced checks and faked Credit Data, so let us ask around."**, Elaine orders and her companions obey, whereby all of them have a relaxed posture and the weapons are not at the ready. The street looks all in all quite empty and lifeless, covered weakly by freshly fallen snow. The Asari points finally at a smaller shop with a food symbol over the door. **"Let us try it there."** Everyone marches over the street and pushes the green button of the shop door, before entering it: it doesn't look very big and can be categorized after a short examination as 'Small Corner Shop'; there is a line of shelves, behind which the walls of the shops are seen already, which are also loaded with shelves.

The batarian owner looks to Elaine and says: **"When this should be a raid, I have a Katana with your names below the sales counter."**; **"Calm down, calm down!"** Elaine assures and raises her hands, before saying: **"Actually we wanted get some information only."**; **"Information about what? Are you from the police? Have you finally moved your asses here, after an honest business man gets fleeced in this area?"** Tavis jokes: **"I have the feeling we are at the right place here."** Elaine nods: **"Possible…and no we don't belong to the police. But we have heard there should be a swindler pair here, a Vorcha and a female Turian."**

"**So it is. Have they fleeced you as well? I wouldn't wonder about this. Whereby the female Turian seemed to be the head of them rather and the Vorcha the pet like usual."**; **"Yes that could be them…an idea where we can find them?"** Elaine asks and the Batarian answers droningly: **"Would I know this I would have finished them myself. But some hours ago quite a pissed off Krogan and a human were here; they have looked for them as well…when I wouldn't know it better, I would say they belong to the relevant gangs of the city."**; **"And where they have gone…?"**; **"After I was no help for the Krogan, he said they would inform themselves in the next hotel."**; **"Is that far away?"**; **"No. Simply out of the door and then right; around five minutes on foot. You can't miss it."**; **"We will check this and leave you with your shop."**; **"Gnhpf, when you get this pair, then give them a bullet from me."**; **"We will see."** Elaine responds, before the team leaves the shop again and Galaen says: **"A good trace. When these two are swindlers anyway and have or had a room, well then one needs to put one and one together only. The owner can have information."**; **"Aye, march off."**, Elaine orders and everyone starts moving.

The five minutes pass fast and the mentioned hotel is in sight: it looks plain, almost like it would be from a time before the Mass Effect. Tavis mocks: **"And I thought the Consulate would be a shining example for the galaxy…but it is also a swamp of swindlers and other lowlifes, like everywhere else."** Galaen keeps her cool, but then says very confident: **"The Consulate is no utopia; no one has said this ever. It is an example for peaceful coexistence and the Democracy in the Galaxy. But like everyone else we have our problems, crimes, corruption and more as well…"**; **"So sensitive…I believe I have discovered your weak spot right now."** the Turian says, but Galaen doesn't answer to this and Tavis smirks for a moment.

On the other hand Elaine keeps silent and goes over the street, followed by the two. The hotel seems to be divided simple: on the left side is a small building with an accessible room and on the other is a three-floor, long house with several doors. But Kysaek goes to the smaller building and without looking around right to the counter, behind which a bit older human is standing. He looks very old, characterized by wrinkles, grey beard hairs and a bald head, while greeting the Asari: **"Hello as well…if you are here cause of the swindlers you come too late. A Krogan and a human went up to their room, where the Vorcha is hiding and take everything apart."**; **"Ehh…exactly that we wanted to know."** Elaine nods and stops half way to the counter, whereupon her companions run almost into her. The Asari still asks: **"Which room?"**

"**The last on the right side in the third floor."** the owner answers. Barely he has betrayed the location the three start moving again, leave the building and march a bit faster to the mentioned building. They follow the circular stairs till to the third floor and move to the end of the upper footbridge, hearing already the muffled punching noise. **"It seems there is another one quite angry…fortunately Vorrn isn't here."** Tavis says in the same moment where Elaine draws her Predator pistol, Tavis his Vindicator and Galaen her Predator Pistol. Their steps become slower now and everyone shoves themselves along the wall, hearing the cursing words of a deep voice: **"This small Pyjak…somewhere he has still money…I smell it!"**; **"Do you believe the Vorcha has said the truth?"**; **"Who cares? At the end everyone claims much; most often it isn't true."**

Elaine comes closer to the opened passage as the first and looks around the corner: one Krogan with a human is seen, turning everything upside down and at the backmost corner a Vorcha is lying, bathed in blood. For a moment Kysaek waits still, lowering her weapon, before starting to move slowly and audible inside the room. Thanks to this she attracts the attention of the two strangers, who draw their weapons now and direct them at the Asari.

"**Hey hey…why everyone wants to shoot instantly actually?"** she asks mocking weakly. The Krogan growls to her: **"A philosophy of life by us Krogans…it is always better when the galaxy follows our example."**; **"I know this from somewhere…but we are not here for trouble. We want to check if the swindlers of this area are some old friends of us…"**; **"Old friends, so so…then you are liable for them."**; **"…why should we? They have robbed us as well like everyone else here and it seems you as well…so my answer is no."**; **"Wrong answer…"**, the Krogan spits and wants to fire his shotgun, but gets surprised by Tavis: the Turian appears behind Kysaek and shoots the Krogan as well like the human with aimed salvos. **"Wrong choice…"** Tavis says and moves on, weapon still at the ready, while Galaen appears as well, says: **"Unnecessary…but they have asked for it."**

Kysaek nods to the female Turian for a moment, before going inside the room as well, shoving the knocked over things to the side. **"So when they haven't found something here…mhh…"** the Asari broods loudly and goes to the Vorcha in his blood. Extensively she examines his face. **"Hard to say if it is him…Vorcha always look quite the same."** Elaine says and checks the corpse, but finds nothing. On the other hand Tavis says: **"Mhh maybe I have something here."** and draws a Datapad from the vest of the Krogan. He gives it to Elaine, who activates it now and starts playing a Sound Data: **"Hello my sweet little pet. I know we had some nice months and much fun, but it is time now that I move on, whereby I can't need you at all. But you know it was really nice that you have raised this credit by the gangsters…in this way I was able to secure a ticket and fitting companions consisting out of Blue Suns for myself…what I will need soon eventually. So don't be angry at me and imagine for yourself some warm thoughts…they will be your last probably…eh hehehe."** a female voice laughs at the end of the recording.

Elaine deactivates it and clips it below her arm. **"That is her, I recognize her voice."**; **"Then we can leave this place."** Tavis says, whereas Galaen responds: **"Simply going? We need to inform the local Security Forces and wait for furnishing particulars…."**; **"All three were criminals…and you really should start learning how this galaxy works…that is the sense of you being here after all, or not mh?"**, Tavis asks, but he seems to be honest. On the other hand Galaen doesn't seem to be very happy, but lowers her head considering, while Kysaek says: **"We go back to the Galaxy…and then we see how everything continues…"** leaving the room followed by Tavis and at the end by Galaen….

* * *

That's it…the description chapter of the Galaxy ^^; and a new Side Quest was started :-) for reminding it: the first mentioning of these swindlers is in Act 3, Chapter 1: Tactical Withdrawal at the end and the second mentioning is in Chapter 5 of the same act: Unfinished business, also at the end :-) now this Side Quest has started and it is everything from over (although it will not be continued in the next chapter ^^)

Some notes of the author:

A little bit about Samara: Besides the fact that Elaine has some memories now, it would have also an effect, if this story would be a game: you would have gained much experience points ;-) the same would have been with Sha'ira :-)

When you have not noticed it, while hearing about this XO thing: all three nominated characters represent a Morality: Galaen Paragon, Tavis Grey, Vorrn Renegade ;-)


End file.
